Passion Heart Precure
by princessfall
Summary: When the Kingdom of Amour is left in ruins, a fairy named Yui is sent to earth in hopes to find the legendary warriors, precure. There, three young girls awaken as precure and must fight to save earth and Amour!
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1:**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Born from love, Cure Adore!"**

* * *

The coolness of the spring breeze pushed gently against the flowers that bloomed under the morning sky. Valor City twinkled under the glowing sun, it's residents enjoying their morning.

"What a perfect day!" The young girl exclaimed.

Yasuda Rei was as energetic as one could get and on this spring morning, nothing was going to dampen her mood. At fourteen, Rei had much to be happy about. She was a second year who wasn't very athletic, but her grades put her at the top of her class and with her happy-go-lucky personality, Rei was pretty popular.

"Spring is such a pretty season." She said, plucking a daisy from the ground and twirling it in her hands as she walked to school.

She carried on her way until she stopped by the city's park. Rei did this almost every morning, she would wake up early and make her way down to Valor City Park. There, she would find a bench right under the blossom trees and sit for a bit until her school bells rung. Today was no different, she walked into the park that was now covered with blossom petals, and took her spot on the bench as usual.

"I can feel it." Rei spoke to herself, clutching the daisy she picked earlier, holding it against her chest. "This spring weather is giving me tons of happiness! I feel so energized. I'm in love with spring!" Rei exclaimed.

She sat alone though every now and then a stranger might pass by, but Rei didn't mind being alone. She loved being around people, but being able to enjoy such a wonderful spring scene by herself was what she really wanted.

"It's a bit selfish to want this all to myself, but I can't help it!" She said with a joyful tone.

"Spring is quite remarkable, isn't it?"

Rei stopped her wandering thoughts, turning to face who ever it is was who had spoken. Her eyes fell upon a stranger sitting a mere few feet from her on a bench under a bundle of cherry blossom trees.

"Hello." The woman spoke, her voice ever so gentle.

Rei did not speak immediately, her eyes stayed glued to the woman in front of her. The stranger was quite beautiful; long brown hair draped around her, her warm eyes were easy to get lost in, they gave off a nice, comforting feeling. She was dressed in a long white gown that made it seem as though she must have been someone of importance. But what really kept Rei from speaking was her smile.

That smile was warm, like a mother's. But one look at the woman's thin lips and her mouth stretched wide, kept Rei sitting still. It was a beautiful smile, almost radiant. However, the curve of her lips as they pulled upwards seemed forced, as though she was trying to appear happy. Nonetheless, Rei thought there was something lovely about it and she froze.

"Don't be afraid." Came the woman's voice, still soft.

Rei could feel her breath hitch in her throat, her mind trying to think of what to say. Until finally, she found the courage to speak."H-hello." Rei greeted.

"Hello, Rei. Is it?" She asked.

Rei cocked her head to the side. "Have we meet?" She stepped closer to the woman, almost forgetting her sudden fear of approaching her. She got very close without realizing it, when she did she took a step back.

The woman laughed, shaking her head. The atmosphere was still, only the soft push of the spring breeze was felt between the two. The woman who still had not introduced herself, held up her hand, cupping them around Rei' did not pull back, strangely enough she felt comfortable . Rei felt as if she could sit and talk with this woman all day if she wanted to.

"There's so much beauty in the spring." The silence was broken. "Everything is changing, new things are happening in the world. Rebirth is all around us, we can even change ourselves without trying. We can be reborn."

Rei was silent as the woman spoke, at a lost for words. "Um..." Her mouth opened, but she could only utter a sound.

"Even as people change some things stay the same, but not for you." The woman said.

Rei stared blankly at her. "What do you mean?"

The woman frowned, tightly holding Rei's hands. "When things seem to be changing for the worst remember to have courage. Remember, love is powerful."

"What?" Rei felt her hands drop as the woman released them. Rei was completely lost now, she was convinced this woman was talking nonsense.

Silence grew between them and once again Rei felt the soft touch of her hands around her own. Rei did not pull back, again. Even when the silence felt suffocating, Rei did not move. The cold feeling of metal greeted Rei's hand and her eyes meet with the woman's.

She smiled warmly and a light seemed to emanate from her. It was dim at first and Rei was not even sure she had seen it, until it grew brighter. So bright in fact Rei could not look, she covered her eyes, stepping back until she was sure she was far enough. As she raised her head to see, a powerful gust of wind pushed her back. She threw her arms over her face to hide from the dirt that flew around her.

As sudden as the light had come, it had vanished in an instant. Rei was alone and any evidence of another person was gone.

"W-what on earth was that?" Rei asked herself, putting her arms down by her side. "Oh, wait." She said as she felt the metal in her hands.

Rei opened her hand and in it laid a bracelet. A white bracelet with a pink heart stone in the middle, laid in the palm of her hand."Why did she give this to me?" Rei wondered.

*Ring*

The tolling of her school's bell caught her attention. Rei buried the bracelet in her pocket, dashing off to school.

"I'll worry about that later, I don't want to be late!"

 **Eyecatch1: Cure Adore is seen in the center of the screen, Yui runs up from behind her and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, giggling behind her hand. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore stands behind it waving to the camera.**

"Rei, I know cleaning might seem like a bore, but that doesn't mean we can doze off!" Mrs. Hoshizora, Rei's teacher, scolded her.

Rei snapped herself up from her little nap. "Sorry." Rei jumped up from her desk and grabbed a broom, joining her classmates in the classroom clean up.

Mrs. Hoshizora sighed, taking the broom from her. "Can you get another dust pan from the supply room.?"

"Alright, no problem." Rei said as she ran down the hall. "Now where was that supply room?" She asked herself as she turned the corner of what she thought would lead her to the supply room. Instead she ended up in the hallway of the first floor.

"Oh, I remember now!" She stated. "I have to cross the courtyard to the second building, that's where it is."

As Rei walked down the empty hallways she could not help but feel some what, frightened. It was eerie to walk alone in the school halls especially with no lower class men to fill them up. Rei carried on, despite her feelings.

"Hey!"

Rei stopped, did she hear something? She was not sure so she shrugged and kept on walking.

"I said hey!"

There it was again! A voice calling out to her, but she had no idea who it was. Rei turned around to find the source of the voice, but much to her surprise she was alone.

"That's right! Stop right there!"

This time Rei was certain she heard a voice and the direction it came from was the one she was facing, but the halls were dark and she could not see at all. She kept her eyes locked in the direction the voice seem to come from, and slowly she could make out an image.

"Small, pink." Rei muttered. "But what is it?"

Slowly the thing down the hall grew bigger until Rei was finally able to make it out. It was small, furry as well and it looked like...a bear!?

"Hey!" It shouted and before Rei could react, she was flat on the ground with the thing on top of her. "Give it to me!"

Rei blinked hoping she was imagining it. But sure enough there was a real live talking bear in front of her! "What in the world!" Rei shouted, knocking the bear off her as she sat up. "A-a talking bear!"

The pink creature shook itself around, sitting in front of Rei. "I'm no bear!" It huffed. "I'm a fairy from Amour and I order you to give me the love charm right now!"

Rei was speechless. She had no idea what this bear or fairy, was even talking about. Nonetheless it seemed as though the bear was not going to leave her alone.

"Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about." She admitted. "So, why don't you run off and leave me alone."

The little bear puffed out it's cheeks in irritation. "Trickster! You're lying so that you'll throw me off! Nice try, but I know you have it, give it up! I can sense the love charm!" The bear insisted.

Rei shook her head in protest. "Sorry, but I have to go!" Rei sprung up to her feet and dashed down the halls into the courtyard.

"Hold on!" The little bear shouted and followed suit.

"Oh jeez, are you following me?" Rei's voice rung out in a panic. "I already told you I don't have it-"

Her words were cut and replaced by a thump, she found herself lying on the ground once again. Rei raised her head locking eyes with another pair.

"Actually, I agree with the little creature. Give it up or else."

Rei gulped down whatever words she had to say. Her body shook from just the intense glare the stranger in front of her gave. This woman was far different from the one she ran into this morning. Indeed, this woman was the exact opposite!

She was frightening to say the least. Raven dark eyes, peered at whoever dared to look at her, her fiery red hair fell down over her shoulders as the rest of it was pulled back into a low ponytail that ran down her back. Her clothes were strange to Rei, a long black dress that covered up to her knees. Ruffled cuffs at her wrist looked like raven feathers along with a ruffle of feathers at her neck.

"What's wrong, don't want to talk to me?" She asked in a mocking voice.

Rei shook her head crawling back away from her. "W-who are you?" Her voice shook fearfully.

The woman cackled loudly, a purple glow about her. She locked eyes with Rei and spoke. "My name is Ambrosia, servant of the Lord of Darkness. A pleasure to meet you. Now, do me a favor and hand over that bracelet!"

Rei felt her legs quiver as she stood herself up. "I don't have what ever it is you're asking for!" Rei shouted with a quiver to her voice. "So, please just leave me alone!" She ran as fast as she could, but she could just feel the presence of Ambrosia behind her.

"Running was a mistake!" Ambrosia's voice echoed in her ears before a flash of light blinded her.

She hit the ground rolling till she hit the wall of the school. Rei held herself up on her elbows coughing from the cloud of dust and dirt that had formed.

"You can easily avoid this by giving me the bracelet!" Ambrosia said with a much angrier tone than before.

Rei shook her head, her eyes shut tight. "I don't have it!" She shouted, still insisting that she had nothing.

Ambrosia snickered picking Rei up by her shirt's collar. "Truly stubborn aren't we?" Ambrosia opened up her free hand, a purple light forming. "How unfortunate for you!"

Rei closed her eyes dreading what was to happen next. Until someone or rather something, intervened .

"Stop!"

Ambrosia looked at the little creature that stood across from her, uttering a 'uh?' as she released Rei. "Oh, if it isn't Yui. I didn't even recognize you back there, I thought you were killed with the rest of the kingdom." Ambrosia said.

"Leave her alone!" Yui shouted. "She doesn't have it!"

Ambrosia scoffed. "As if I'd believe that, you- "I'm not lying!" Yui cut her off. "I already asked her!"

Rei stayed silent as the two bickered on. Her heart throbbed quickly with fear, her body still shaking. She was honestly never more scared for her life than she was now, what was she to do?

"Enough of this!" Ambrosia shouted. "If what you say is true, than I'm simply wasting my time. I'll just destroy this pathetic little school along with the both of you!"

"What!" Rei shouted, turning both their attention on her.

Ambrosia grinned at the sight of Rei. "That's right, both of you, as well as this place will parish today!"

A strong glow emanated from Ambrosia's hand just like before. It grew larger as the seconds passed by and before Rei knew it, it was bigger then herself.

"No." Rei uttered.

"How utterly pathetic, a failed fairy about to die and a coward like yourself huddling on the floor ready to die along with her!" Ambrosia laughed with a sinister tone to her voice. "How fitting for a human and a fairy of Amour!"

"Stop!" Yui shouted, throwing herself in the path that blast would strike.

"No, she'll die..." Rei muttered. "I-I have to stop her. I have to do something." Rei clutched her shirt, forcing herself to stand despite her fears. "I have to stop this." She said. Rei felt a strong presence build inside herself, a warm light enveloping her.

The light grew more and more, Rei's fear vanishing. The warmth it gave her was like a shield that was keeping her safe. The light grew around her until she was glowing. Rei noticed a bright gleam from her pocket and took a hold of the item, it was the bracelet from before.

"Stop at once!" Rei shouted, immersed in a holy light. "Stop or I'll make you stop!" What was going on? Rei was suddenly so brave and she was cloaked in light. Rei was still lost, but no longer afraid.

"She has awakened!" Ambrosia gasped.

Yui stared in awe. The little fairy rushed to Rei's side. "Quickly shout out Love charm, Lovely dress!"

Rei did not know what was happening even now. But for some reason she felt she could trust the little fairy. She nodded and repeated after her.

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

* * *

 _Ed: " Lovely girls, Lovely dreams."_

 **Next time:**

Rei: "Ah! What happened to me"

Yui: "You've awaken as a precure!"

Rei: " What?! What's a precure? What's going on here and why do I have to fight her!"

 **Next time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 2: "I'm a precure! Can you believe it!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

 _OP: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"I'm a precure! Can you believe you it!"**

* * *

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

The immense surge of power given off by the love charm, flooded through out Rei's body. Engulfed by light, Rei laid her hands over her heart, raising her head towards the sky. Red ribbon spun itself around her body, bursting into light to reveal a pink dress. Rei shot her arms to both of her sides, long pink sleeves formed from light. Tapping her feet together, long white boots formed.

She tapped her right wrist, placing the love charm on. Rei raised her right hand up to her head, snapping her fingers a curl formed, held in place by a hair tie that seemed to float around the curl, on her left side a larger curl also formed. As she landed on her feet, she brought her right hand down over her right leg, slapping on a garter.

She placed her left hand over her heart, her right arm held out in a pose. "Over flowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!"

As she stayed in her pose the light that had just surronded her vanished. Cure Adore, as she called herself in this form, stood in awe of her own self.

"No!" Ambrosia screamed. "How could I let this happen!" Ambrosia lunged out for Adore, sinking her fist into her.

Adore felt the air knocked right out of her, she was sent flying across the courtyard. As Adore tried to gather herself, Ambrosia was quick to knock her back down with another blow, kicking her back down to the ground. The weight Ambrosia was putting on her kept Adore pinned to the ground, struggling to rise up and fight back.

"Fight!" Yui cried out, running towards the two. "You have to fight!"

Adore trembled with fear, even though she transformed, even though she felt a surge of power, she was still too weak.

"I can't..." Adore muttered, clenching her fist in frustation. "I can't..."

"Haha!" Ambrosia cackled. "Of course you can't! You may have transformed, but you're still so weak!" Ambrosia picked her up just to toss her aside like a rag doll.

The newly born cure huddled herself up as she lay on the ground. The battle had just begun and yet, she felt so defeated. There must be something these new powers could do for her! Surely Adore was much stronger than this.

"I'm threw playing around, I'll defeat you and then I'll get what I came here for!" Ambrosia raised her hand, the same purple light from before glowing in her palm. Adore stared hoplessly as she accepted her defeat.

"No!" Yui cried, jumping in front of Adore.

Ambrosia grinned, it seemed as though she would defeat both of them. Adore looked on in fear, the little fairy so desperately trying to protect her. Finally, Ambrosia unleashed her attack, the light growing bigger as it grew closer.

Adore's eyes widened in panic, without thinking she threw herself in front of Yui. "Get out the way!" She shouted as she threw her hands out in front of her.

The blast was powerful, leaving the courtyard coated with debris and a heavy cloud of smoke. Ambrosia was pleased with herself to say the least. That was until, the smoke cleared.

"H-how?!" Ambrsoia screamed in anger.

Adore opened her eyes and right in front of her was a shield. "Did...did I do that?" Adore said in shock of her own ability. "I can fight...I can fight!"

"Impossible!" Ambrosia said.

Adore smiled, raising her hand above her head, a massive orb forming over her. "You better believe it, because things are about to get serious!"

Adore threw the orb towards Ambrosia almost hitting her spot on. Ambrosia leaped in the air barely avoiding the attack. Exchanging glares at one another the two jumped into battle, neither holding back.

Punch after punch were thrown a mist the two, each giving it their all. Both falling back on their feet, Adore shot her hands forward summoning an item shaped like a heart. Ambrosia was cautious, unsure of what would happen next. With a quick look over, the heart shaped item was a boomerang, one that was quickly sent flying towards it's enemy.

The boomerang slammed hard against Ambrosia's face, her head jerking back. She quickly recovered, wiping of the small blood it had manage to draw out. Adore glared at her, it was clear she was not going to back down.

"Finish her!" Yui shouted from the side lines.

"Finish her?" Adore questioned. "How exactly do I do that?"

"You must summon an attack that comes directly from your heart!" Yui ordered.

"Foolish girl!" Ambrsoia shouted. "Do what ever it is you want, but I will be the winner of this battle!"

Once again Ambrosia started to summon the same light from before, but this time it looked much more menacing. The light grew bigger as Ambrosia poured all her power into it, Adore was defenseless.

"I have to stop her or she could destroy the whole school!" Adore told herself. "Think, how can I summon that attack!"

As Adore tried to figure out her situation, Ambrosia was done! She unleashed her attack, the light was as big as the school and it was headed straight for Adore.

"This is the end!" Ambrosia cackled, her voice echoing in the school yard.

"No, no. This can't happen..." Adore cupped her hands together. She was going to be hit and there was nothing she could do.

"Hurry!" The frail cry of Yui's plead rung out, reaching Adore. It was the awakening she needed to hear.

"No! I won't let you hurt my school!" A charge of power ran threw Adore's body, a burst of light snuffing out the attack. "I'll protect my home!"

Cure Adore raised her hands to her face, forming a heart with her hands. " Precure, Adore Heart, Bomb!" She shot her arms forward unleashing her attack.

An enormous heart was released, it was twice the size of Ambrosia's attack. The heart spun around as it moved forward, towering over everything in the courtyard including Ambrosia.

"Damn!" Snickered Ambrosia. With a flick of her wrist, Ambrosia summoned a portal behind her, one that she simple went through and disappeared right as the attack made impact.

Bursting into a grand display of lights, Adore waited for the smoke and dust to clear please with what she saw.

"I didn't get her, but she's gone." She said. "I did it!"

Yui ran from cover, right to Adore's side. "You did it! You really did it!"

The new cure fell to her knees embracing Yui in her arms. The shock that she felt was surreal, in fact everything felt like that. It was unbelievable to the this fourteen-year-old girl, what exactly had just happened. But it was clear to her, she was happy she won!

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore is seen in the center of the screen, Yui dashes up from behind her and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays her on her lap, giggling behind her hand. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore stands behind it waving to the camera.**

As the day came to an end, Rei found herself starring at the wall of her bedroom. After returning to her classroom, it had seemed as though no one knew about Rei's battle. So, she tried her best to act natural. But once she got home there were so many thoughts floating in her head.

For instance, what had happened to her out there? She was able to transform and fight like some type of superhero! Rei was left stunned at the thought of it all. To add on even more confusion, the little fairy begged Rei to let her live in her home. So, Rei tucked the fairy away in her school bag and snuck her home.

Now Yui, as the fairy was called, ran about her room care free. Rei turned over on her side as she lay in bed, her eyes followed the little running fairy. Letting out a discontented sigh, Rei sat herself up clearing her throat to get Yui's attention.

"Yui." She said. " I want to ask you some questions."

Yui turned to look at Rei, walking over to sit beside her. "Good. I've been waiting for you to ask me questions."

Rei raised a questioning brow towards her. "Really? But you don't even know what it is I'm gonna ask you."

Yui laughed. "Of course I do! You're gonna ask me about turning into a precure, right?"

"Well, yes actually I was." Rei said. "So, why exactly did I transform into a, uh, pre...pre-"Precure!" -Yui interrupted- "Yea, right. Why did that happen?"

"Well, it's kinda of a long story." Yui said. "But I'll give you the short run down. That bracelet you have, that's the reason you transformed."

Rei looked down to eye the bracelet that adorned her wrist. "That's the reason?"

Yui nodded. "Yay, but it's not the only reason. Rei you possess a heart filled with so much love that you're able to use it as power! When you were willing to defend me, the love charm responded to your strong feelings of love and with that love, you transformed!"

Rei starred blankly at Yui, the expression on her face showed just how lost she felt. "Love? I transformed because of love?" Rei uttered.

Yui nodded, a big smile coming across her face. "That's right! And you must fight enemies like Ambrosia to protect earth!"

Rei felt her jaw drop as she gasped out. "What?! There's more people like her and I have to fight them?!"

"That's right because you're a precure now!" Yui said.

Rei shook her head, still not believing what was happening. "Precure uh, what in the world is happening!"

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams"_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "I'm a little lost on everything, can you explain it again?"

Yui: "I told you already, you're a legendary warrior!"

Rei:"Well alright...then what is that?!"

Yui:"That's a lurid! Run!"

 **Next time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 3:"Ambrosia on the attack! The lurid arrives!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

 _Op: "We are Passion Precure!"_

 **"Ambrosia on the attack! The lurid arrives!"**

* * *

"Bye mama, bye papa!" Rei said.

She waved goodbye to her parents and went on her way for another day of school. For the past week Rei had spent most of her time talking with Yui about what exactly a precure was and what this would mean for her. But, Yui did not really have any concrete answers at all. It was frustrating to say the least.

"All I'm saying is, how can I agree to fight as one if I don't even know what I'm getting myself into." Rei said.

Most of her morning had been spent arguing over the situation with Yui. Still, Yui would come up with excuses Rei did not find convincing enough for her.

"Listen." Yui started. "I don't have all the answers I know, but you were chosen by the love charm yourself! That's a big deal, you're fated for this!" She insisted still trying to convince Rei.

"I don't know..."

Rei arrived to the city park, taking her usual place on the bench. Yui fished her head through Rei's school bag until she was able to peek out. Since the two had come into contact, Rei had decided it would be a smart idea to keep her near her. So, Yui traveled in her school bag.

"Nothing like this ever happens you know." Rei said. "My life was pretty normal and bland before I meet you. Last week was so hectic to say the least, I was afraid. "

Yui sighed, she knew this would not be easy. It took a lot of strength to fight evil as a cure or at least that was what she had heard so many times from her life in Amour. In fact that's all anyone ever said about the legendary precure.

The truth was, Yui had no idea who would be chosen or why. She did not even know what exactly made a precure. All she knew was that from the time she was young, everyone from her homeland viewed the legend as just that, a legend. Something to talk about when you had nothing else to speak of.

Yui crawled out of the school bag, resting on Rei's lap. "Look, to be honest the legend of the precure was told mostly to children. Anyone who still believed the legend had been born in a different time and by now where much to old to remember anything much of it."

Rei raised a brow, looking down at Yui with curiosity. " Really?Why?"

Yui shrugged. "Mainly because they claimed that once, long ago before my home was even founded, that the land was in danger. Serious danger and in the time of peril the precure saved them. They had no idea who they were or where they came from. But the precure vowed that if this where to ever happen again they would come back.

"Amazing..." Rei said. "So, your home is in danger and I've awaken as one of those precure?"Yui nodded.

This was all so much to handle, almost to much for Rei. She held Yui tightly against her. For most of her life Rei's biggest responsibility was to past her next test and do her best in school. But this, this was so much more then just trying to past a test. Just thinking about this freaked her out.

Rei could remember her fight from last week so vividly, it was terrifying. She could remember how fast her heart was beating, the way her body was shaking at the time. Even the way Ambrosia glared at her, as if the two were mortal enemies.

But that's not all she could remember. The memory of how she won was what really stuck with her. The immense strength that poured into her in seconds, the way she felt as if she could actually fight that way made her smile. To think how strong and brave she became in such a short time, was what she loved the most. Being able to protect her school with her own two hands. That's what Rei remembered the most.

"Yui..." She said. "I'll fight again if I have to. I'll make sure all my days can be as perfect as possible. Even if that means I have to fight people like Ambrosia again!"

Yui smiled. "That's good to hear! Now hurry up or else you'll be late, I can hear the school bells!"

Rei grabbed her bag, stuffing Yui inside. "What?! You heard them and didn't even tell me!"

"What did I just say!" Yui muttered.

Just barely making it on time, Rei dashed inside her class room sliding into her seat right before the bell for the first class went off. She laid her school bag beside her, making sure Yui was tucked nicely inside. Rei sat still as her classes began, another day of school going by just fine.

However, things seemed to be a mess on the other side of Valor City, far from peaceful indeed. The building, long abounded, sat far from the homes of Valor's citizens. It was shrouded in a hazy purple mist, dark rain clouds hung over the building.

Standing by a cracked window, over looking the city, Ambrosia seemed to be the only one in the place. Inside nothing was up to a clean standard, the walls where damaged with mold and the floors where no better, cracks splitting the floor boards apart. The only thing bringing in any light was the lonely light bulb that hung in the center of the room.

"That pesky brat actually beat me..." Ambrosia muttered. "I was caught by surprise was all. If I had known she was able to transform I would have been steadily prepared."

Walking over to the sole table in the room, Ambrosia slammed her fist down shaking any dust free to roam in the air. She glared out the window once more, a slight grin forming on her face. Ambrosia snapped her fingers, throwing her arm to the side of her.

The shrill cry of a raven could be heard, a strange dark aura hovered over Ambrosia. Red eyes peered right through the poorly light room. Long, cold, claws, sat on Ambrosia's arm, the sound of feathers flapping echoed in the building.

"I'll show that bratty cure just what she got herself into."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore is seen in the center of the screen, Yui dashes up from behind her and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays her on her lap giggling behind her hand. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore stands behind it waving to the camera.**

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rei said, waving farewell to her classmates as they parted ways.

The sun was just beginning to set and school activities were just about over. That left Rei to wait outside the large school gates with her school bag held in her hands, wondering how much longer her friend would take.

"Rei, what are we waiting for?" Yui said.

"I'm walking a friend home today, she's in the drama club." Rei sighed, leaning against the gates behind her. "But they should have been over by now."

After a few passing minutes, Rei's waiting was over. She waved down to her friend with a big smile on her face. Running to Rei's side, her friend had thanked her for waiting. Rei linked her arm with hers and they were off.

"Thanks again, Rei. I didn't mean to take so long." Her friend said.

"No problem, Orie." Rei said.

Orie Sato was one of Rei's closest friends, the two had known each other since childhood. They went to the same elementary school, were they meet. Since then, the two were always together. But when they graduated to junior high, they were put into separate classrooms. After that, they made sure they saw each other outside of school as much as possible.

Yui, still safely tucked away in Rei's bag, peeked through the little opening in the bag. Rei made sure to keep the bag on the far side of her, away from Orie.

"How's the drama club coming along?" Rei asked.

Orie shrugged, turning her head to look at the bakery the two were passing by. "It's alright, but I would like to hold a play for the school soon"-Rei interrupted-"A play?!"

"Yes, a musical actually. But I don't think we'll be ready." Orie sighed.

Rei clasped her hand. "I'll help out if you want!"

"Really? That would help a lot, thanks!" Orie smiled.

As both girls carried on with their conversation, rustling inside Rei's bag, Yui felt some what uncomfortable. There was a strange tension in the air and she could feel it. The way her body froze up, she was sure it was because something was on it's way here. But what was it? Yui felt a strong presence coming closer to them, it was something she felt before.

"Psst." She tried getting Rei's attention. "Rei, something's wrong." She whispered.

Orie turned her head away from Rei. "Did you hear that? I think someone called you?" She said.

Rei looked down to inspect her bag, careful not to let Orie see. "Was that you?" She whispered.

Yui nodded. "Something is coming this way, you have to run."

"I have to get Orie home first." Rei said, tucking Yui back away. "Orie, I just remembered I have to take care of something at home. We should hurry and drop you off."

Orie nodded, the two continuing their walk home. Rei pressed her school bag tightly to her side, her hand cupped with Orie's, she tried to pick up the pace.

"Is something the matter?" Orie said. "You're walking a bit fast."

"N-no, I just really want to get home." Rei said.

Yui was sure of the danger now, her fur stood up on end and the presence of someone powerful could be felt. It was the same presence Ambrosia gave off.

"Rei, hurry up I think something is about to happen!" Yui whispered with a panic tone to her voice.

"Rei, did you say some-"

Orie's words were cut short, both girls were stopped in their tracks. The ground beneath them started to rumble. Rei turned around, her hand holding on to Orie's tightly. Rei's eyes widen in shock, standing right across from her a monster that towered over them, glared down at the two.

"Rei, what is that!" Orie shrieked out.

"Rei, get her out of here!" Yui shouted. Rei turned on her heel, hulling Orie behind her.

The monster let out a ferocious roar that echoed in the city. It hammered it's legs down against the ground, the ground shaking under it's feet. Rei stumbled between steps as she tried dragging her friend away to safety.

"Rei, stop!What's going on?!" Orie shouted over the loud cries of the beast.

Rei shook her head, digging her feet in the ground to come to a stop. "Orie, I can't explain any of this. But trust me, alright!"

Orie clutched her own school bag in her hands, nodding her head towards Rei. "Alright, I trust you."

"Hide over there, behind that bench!" Rei said.

Orie followed her instructions, finding the bench that was placed at the corner of the street. Yui jumped out of the school bag, standing beside Rei. Rei stood in place, allowing the monster to get closer to her.

"What are you going to do?" Yui asked.

"Fight." Rei answered.

As the monster drew closer, Rei could see that it was not alone. Flying beside it, she could make out the familiar face of Ambrosia. She clenched her fist, holding her right arm up she placed two fingers over the heart stone that lay in the middle of the love charm.

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!" Rei called out the words and just like before she transformed. "Over flowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!"

"So, you have decided to fight back again." Ambrosia said.

Adore held her arm out, a pink light appearing for a moment before vanishing and revealing a heart shaped boomerang. "That's right." She said. "And by the look of things, I won't be fighting you will I?"

Ambrosia laughed, a grin painted on her face. Ambrosia snapped her fingers calling the monster to her attention. She pointed towards Rei and said. "Lurid, attack!"

Adore threw her boomerang at the monster, although it was useless to do so. It simply bounced off the monster still charging towards her. Adore jumped up avoiding the impact from the lurid.

"Wow!" Adore said, looking down at the beast below her. "I jumped pretty high!" She said, shocked at how far she was able to get.

"Now is not the time to marvel at your own power!" Yui yelled.

"Right!" Adore put both hands in front of her, aiming them at the monster. She studied the monster for a moment. She had never seen anything like it. It was as big as her school with two legs shooting out from under it, it's body looked like a long light pole, a big head shaped like a stop sign sticking out.

"Attack it!" Yui shouted from the ground.

"Precure, Adore Heart, Bomb!"

Just like before Adore was able to summon a giant heart that defeated the lurid. The lurid let out a shrill cry before it was engulfed in light. Closing it's eyes, it muttered a soft 'lovely' before the light consumed it. After it vanished a small orb of light was left in it's place.

Adore put her feet back on the ground, her hands reaching out for the orb of light. The light hovered above the palms of Adore's hands, it vanished to reveal a pink heart.

"You purified it!" Yui cheered beside her. "Now all you have to do is say, return with love in your heart!"

Adore nodded, doing as Yui said. Adore took one of her hands from beneath the heart, she pointed her finger at it and drew a heart out repeating what Yui had said.

"Return with love in your heart!" Adore watched as the heart popped with lights, the fake heart she drew out with her finger forming into a ribbon, wrapped around the growing light until it vanished as well and sent the heart back to it's rightful owner.

Ambrosia, now far from Adore, looked on at the sight. "She's strong enough to fight a lurid." She muttered. "If I don't hurry up and defeat her by the time Azalea arrives..." Ambrosia stopped, holding back her words. "That brat will be taken down!"

"Are you alright?" Rei asked.

After the battle, Rei learned the heart belonged to a crossing guard who was now safe and sound back at her job. Orie had not said anything after words, it was starting to worry Rei.

"I know that was really something...strange." Rei said.

Orie crossed her arms, her head held down. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Me?" Rei said. "Yea, I'm fine. You saw me didn't you, I can fight!" Rei smiled brightly.

Orie sighed out in relief, Rei was acting like her typical self. "I'll let this go for now. But tomorrow I want you tell me everything!"

Rei agreed to those terms. A few blocks later Orie was home. The girls parted ways and Orie went to her room to lay on her bed.

"That bracelet she had." Orie muttered. "I have one just like that...will I transform too?"

* * *

"You did great!" Yui praised Rei.

The little fairy lay comfortable on Rei's bed, waiting for her to lay beside her. The sun had long set and now the moon was lighting it's way in the city. Yui watched as Rei got ready to sleep, the two had talked about today since they arrived home.

"Do you really think so?" Rei cheerfully asked, a smile on her face. "I was scared at first, but I had to keep Orie safe."

Yui nodded. "You really did and speaking about her."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of all that. Let's just sleep now. Okay?" Rei pulled the covers over herself and Yui, lying her head on her pillow she waited till Yui drifted off to sleep. All Rei could think about was how proud she was of herself.

She went to sleep without a care in the world that night. Maybe this precure stuff was easier then she thought.

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovey Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next time:**

Rei: " Yui how long am I gonna do this for, this is getting kinda tough! I'm only one cure!"

Yui: "Well, just until the other precure awaken."

Rei: "Wait, there are other precure!"

Yui: "Of course there are! Three in total and by the looks of it there's about to be two!"

Rei: "What?!"

 **Next time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 4: "The cure of merriment, Cure Merry!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode** **4:**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"The cure of merriment, Cure Merry!"**

* * *

Valor city shimmered with life. The weekend was usually meant with crowds of people and streets busy with food markets and jewelry stands. Of course this weekend was no exception. The residents of Valor took to the streets to fully enjoy what the weekend had to offer, every street corner filled with people. Orie was one of many enjoying the market's. Every Sunday Orie woke up early to make it to the food markets. Buying spices, deserts, seasonings and just about anything she could get her hands on. The markets where something Orie loved to be apart of.

One stand in particular always seemed to catch her eye. A jewelry stand at the street corner of Daisy Ave, a street named for it's famous daisies. It was this very stand that Orie was drawn to time after time.

The owner of the stand, Ms. Minami, pleasantly greeted her favorite customer. "Good morning, Ms. Orie. It's a pleasure seeing such a familiar face today."

Orie smiled also greeting Ms. Minami. "That's good to hear, because of all the stands here today, this was the one I wanted to see most."

Ms. Minami raised a questioning brow. "Why is that?"

Looking through the jewelry sprawled orderly on the table stand, Orie fiddled with the bracelet that adorned her wrist. "Well, as you know. Last time I was here I bought a bracelet."

"Ah, yes." Ms. Minami remembered, thinking back to last Sunday. "If I recall it was one with a yellow band that had a gem in the shape of a heart on it."

"Yes, actually I'm wearing it now." Orie said, lifting her wrist so that the bracelet was visible. "I was just wondering..." She trailed on.

"Are you not satisfied?" Ms. Mimani asked, her hand placed on her hip.

"N-no!" Orie stuttered. "I was wondering where you found it."

Ms. Minami sighed, rearranging the rest of the jewelry on the stand. "Like I said last time, I was coming here to set up my stand when some strange woman came to me and practically demanded that I have it and sell it, 'to the right girl.'" Ms. Minami faked the woman's voice at the end before turning to enter a shop behind her.

"Wait!" Orie followed her inside. "That's it? Who was the woman? Where did she come from? Where did- "Orie!" Ms. Minami called her name with a frustrated tone to her voice. "I don't know sweet heart, I already told you everything. Now please if you will I need to attend to business."

"Alright." Orie left feeling rather, suspicious. "That woman must know about this bracelet, it's the same one Rei had on when she..." Orie stopped speaking, recalling the other days event.

Rei had transformed into this beautiful, warrior? Orie had no idea what she transformed into or why or how she was even able to do so. All she knew was she had the exact same bracelet as her. With that knowledge alone, Orie was left to wonder if maybe she would be able to transform.

"Rei..." She muttered to herself. "What have you been up to."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore is seen in the center of the screen, Yui runs up from behind her and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays her on her lap, giggling behind her hand. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore appears behind it waving to the camera.**

By noon Orie had left the market and returned home. She shut the door behind her and placed her keys by the table next to the front door. She checked the clock to her left before heading off into the kitchen.

She took the apron that hung on the kitchen's wall and tied it around herself. Pulling out a pot and some food from the fridge she begun to cook. Orie was always the one to put the meals together in the house, with her parents gone away for work and her sick grandmother, Orie quickly learned to cook for herself.

After about an hour Orie was done preparing the food. She did not make anything fancy, she hardly ever cooked anything that was not rice or soup. But that was good enough for her and for her grandmother.

Placing the lunch on a tray she walked down the halls of her house until she reached the final door at the end of hall. Slowly, as to not disturb her grandmother, she opened the door and set the tray down on a coffee table placed in the center of the room.

"I'm back from the markets." Orie said. "I've made you some soup, just a light dish so you don't have to worry about chewing anything rough."

Orie took the tray and gently laid it on her grandmothers lap, she pulled a chair up to her bed and sat down. This was a regular routine for Orie. When school was out and she came home, she cooked up a meal and would bring it over to her grandmother.

It was not to long after her parents started to regularly travel for work that her grandmother fell ill. It had been two years now, since then Orie tried her best to make sure her grandmother would recover.

"Mama, how do you feel today?" Orie asked.

Her grandmother turned to face her, smiled and nodded. "Orie, why aren't you in school?"

Orie sighed, taking a hold of her hands. "It's my day off. Remember?"

Her grandmother smiled again and nodded, this time she stayed quiet. Orie stood from her chair and took the tray back to the kitchen. The maid was left to look over her grandmother as Orie went to take care of their garden.

"Rei should be here soon." She spoke to herself.

Right on que, the door bell rang. Allowing Rei to enter, the maid showed her to the garden. Rei excitedly greeted Orie and the two sat together by the flower beds.

"I love your house Orie!" Rei cheered with excitement. "It's always fun comin' here!"

Orie folded her leg over the other and quickly got down to business. "Rei, don't you know why I asked you to come over?" She asked.

Rei eyed her with a blank expression on her face. "Why?" She said. "Oh...yeah."

"Well, won't you tell me what exactly happened the other day?" Orie asked her.

"I thought you were fine with it..." Rei pouted.

"Rei, everything happened so quickly I was just glad that I made it home." Orie sighed out, dropping her head into her hands. " It was all so strange, you transformed in seconds and then just like that you defeated that...that thing! Without even flinching."

"Orie..." Rei begun. " I really didn't mean to put you in danger! It's hard to explain but- "She's been chosen to fight!"Yui cut her off, catching Orie by surprise. The little fairy snuggled out from Rei's bag that hung around from her shoulder. Yui sat herself down right in front Orie.

"W-what is this?" Orie asked, clearly confused.

"I'm a fairy." Yui said. "And Rei has been chosen to fight against evil to save your world and my world."

Orie remained silent, looking over the little fairy with a stunned face. Rei picked Yui up and sat her on her lap.

"Orie, are you ok?" She asked.

"I'll be right back." Orie muttered before stepping into the kitchen. "Oh my gosh!" Orie gasped. "What has she gotten herself into?" She wondered, pacing around her kitchen. "A fairy? Fighting evil? Rei, what in the world is going on?"

"Yui, what were you thinking?" Rei scolded the fairy. "Orie wasn't ready for you! Don't you get it, you're a talking pink bear! You can't just go around talking to people like that!"

Yui huffed out a breath in annoyance. "I'm not a bear! Plus, you're the one who went all super hero on her the other day!"

"Well, if I hadn't she could have gotten hurt!" Rei said.

The two continued to argue between themselves, unaware of the un-welcomed guest that had arrived. Ambrosia glared at the two below her. She did not announce herself, instead she let the two argue. Of course, what better way to win then to surprise you're enemy?

"Shush Rei! " Yui hushed at the girl.

"What? Do you hear her coming back?" Rei asked.

"No..." Yui sniffed at the air, her fur standing up. "Somethings coming this way!" Yui said with a panicked tone.

"What?" Uttered Rei.

Ambrosia grinned, shooting her arm out before her. "Lurid! Attack!"

Rei jerked her head towards the sound of her voice, her eyes growing wide. The ground trembled beneath Rei, the loud cry of a monster echoed in the air. Appearing behind Ambrosia, a beastly creature stomped it's way into Orie's garden.

Unaware of the pending danger, Orie had stopped her pacing as the tremors from the monster could be felt. Quickly running back to the garden, Orie froze were she stood. Her eyes meet with Rei's for a second before they fell back onto the monster in her garden.

"Rei, transform!" Yui shouted the order.

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!" Rei called out. "Over flowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!"

Ambrosia called out to the lurid. "Lurid! Don't hold back, today we shall win!"

Orie kept her stare fixed on Adore, her body trembling with fear. In a matter of seconds her garden was turned upside down. Adore landed blow after blow on the beast, but nothing seemed to work.

"What in the world..." Orie said.

The lurid thrashed about, tearing up the flower beds and crushing down on the rest of her plants. Adore was thrown about the place, the lurid swatting her away like a fly.

"You see, your sudden surge of power is gone now!" Ambrosia said. "You should have given me the bracelet the day we meet, you wouldn't have to suffer such a beating!"

Adore stood herself up, ignoring everything Ambrosia said. "I won't lose to you!" She shouted. "There's no way I'd let someone like you take over my home!"

"Face it, my lurid is stronger then you! Even if you get up to fight, it'll knock you down time after time!" Ambrosia said. "You'll lose and then I'll be free to take over this pathetic little planet! Lurid, finish her!"

The lurid dashed towards Adore, ready to knock her down. Adore ran head on towards the lurid sinking her fist onto it. The lurid stumbled backwards before crashing down on it's side.

The ground shook once more, Orie trying to keep her balance. "Oh no, if this keeps up..." She spoke to herself. "Stop!" Orie shouted.

Adore turned to Orie. "Orie, what are you doing?" She asked.

Orie, still fearful, ran to Adore and took her by the arm. "You have to stop, look at what that thing is doing!" She said, referring to her garden. "If it starts to hurt the house, Mama could get hurt! You could get hurt!"

"Orie, I-I-" Don't mettle in things you can't take care of, human!" Ambrosia spoke out to Orie. "Lurid get up and stop playing around! I want to see this cure crushed!"

The lurid stood itself up and on command it begun to charge to Adore. Adore pushed Orie away, summoning a shield she readied herself for the lurid's attack.

"No." Orie said. "No, I won't let you hurt her!" Orie broke into a sprint, her arms out in front of her and she pushed Adore away from harm.

"Orie!" Adore cried out.

"I won't stand by and let Rei do everything herself!" Orie said, her voice trembling. "I'll protect her!"

For a moment, everything felt as if the earth had stopped. But in an instant a bright light over took Orie. Ambrosia averted her eyes from the blinding light, Adore doing the same. Yui stood on edge, her eyes twinkled with hope.

"She's awaken!" Yui said in awe.

Orie felt at ease, as if nothing could hurt her. She was surrounded by golden light, the bracelet around her wrist shimmered with a strong glow.

"Is...is this what happened to Rei. I'm transforming?" She asked herself. She could feel her heart beat fast, but she was not afraid. "Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

The golden light around her wrapped itself around her body. She brought her hand over her body, the light vanishing to reveal a red top with a creme skirt. She tapped her heels and bursting from the light, white boots formed with thigh high socks.

Orie brought her hands around a red hood, she pulled it down and instantly her hair changed form into a golden bob. She landed back down and struck a pose.

"Laughter filling the air, bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!" The new cure was born.

"Cure Merry." Repeated Rei as she gazed at Merry.

Merry stood in awe of herself, gazing down at her new attire. She passed her hands over the skirt, feeling the softness of the fabric between her fingers.

"Amazing." She said with wonder.

Ambrosia clenched her fist by her side, her glare fixed on Merry. "This is not right!" Her scream pierced the air, turning the cure's attention towards her. "I won't allow this to continue any further! Today is your first and last day as a cure!"

Ambrosia waved her hand towards the precure, a purple glow growing from her palm. Shooting out the purple beam, Cure Adore jumped in front of Merry, summoning her shield to protect them.

"Merry, I'll handle Ambrosia." Adore said. "Think you can take that monster over there?"

Merry smiled and assured Adore she could take down the monster. "I got this!"

The lurid screeched out a deafening cry before trashing around like before. Clueless to fighting, Merry threw a punch in an attempt to subdue the beast. The lurid, now furious, stomped around the garden swinging it's arm at Merry.

"No, this won't due!" Ambrosia yelled in anger. She readied to attack Merry again, but was shaken with a sudden blow from Adore.

"Like I said Ambrosia, I won't let you win!" Adore said landing yet another blow to Ambrosia.

Merry stumbled about, her useless punches only angering the lurid. "What should I do?" She asked herself.

Yui ran on to the battle scene, scurrying to Merry's side. "You have to purify it!"

"How?" Merry asked in a panicked voice.

"Gather all of your power and energy and then, bam! Release it!" Yui explained.

"What?" Merry said.

"Listen to me Merry!" Adore spoke in between blocking hits from Ambrosia. "This may sound strange, but listen to your heart!"

Merry was dumbfounded. She was sure she had just walked into a different world. She was not a fighter in any sense of the word. But here she was, fighting and losing at that.

"Listen to my heart..." She muttered as her eyes were glued to the lurid that was ready to trample her at any moment. "Listen to my heart..." She placed her hands over her heart, her eyes closed tightly. "Listen to my heart..."

Merry begin to surge with power, a golden glow about her. She threw her arms out in front of her, the light around her growing brighter.

"Listen to my heart!" She shouted, the light around her now burning bright. "Precure! Merry, Sonic Bell!"

Golden light shot out from her hands, the sounds of bells shook the ground beneath her. The lurid cried out in it's last attempt of fighting as it was over taken and finally purified by the light. Once the light had vanished, a small glow was left behind. Merry placed her hands under the glow, the glow disappearing to reveal a red heart.

"You have to send the heart back to where it belongs." Yui told her.

Merry, almost as if she had done this before, snapped her fingers. She wrapped her hand around a bell handle and rung it.

"Go now, with joy in your heart!" With those words the heart went back to where it belonged.

Ambrosia pushed Adore down away from her. Enraged from her failure, she left to retreat back to her hide out.

"Wow!" Yui exclaimed. "You were amazing!"

"Really?" Merry giggled.

"Yea you were!" Adore said practically knocking Merry over with a tight hug. "I can't believe this, you're a precure!"

Merry pulled herself back from Adore's hug, eyeing her. "I'm a what?"

Now back to their regular forms, the two girls were once again in the garden. Rei and Orie sat together by the flower beds, Rei explaining every last detail of being a precure.

"So, we've been chosen to fight against monsters like that?" Orie asked.

"Yup!" Rei said. "But don't worry, now that were both precure's, this will be so easy!" Rei cheered.

"I'm glad." Orie admitted.

"Really?" Yui asked her.

Orie nodded. "Yes, my garden is back to normal. I don't have to worry about Rei getting hurt and I was able to keep my home safe." She said with a cheerful expression. "I'm not much of a fighter, but if Rei's by my side then I'll give it a try!"

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Rei as she threw her arms up in excitement. "From this day on, we're precure!"

* * *

 _Ed: Lovely girls, Lovely dreams_

 **Next time:**

Rei: "Wow, my best friend is a precure!"

Orie: "Rei, focus on the battle!"

Yui: "Girls, stop talking and fight!"

Rei: "Oh right! Wait, who is this anyway?"

 **Next Time on Precure Passion Heart:**

 _Episode 5: "Azalea's big entrance! A sweet surprise!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5**

 _OP: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Azalea's big entrance! A sweet surprise!"**

* * *

The earth was far different than that of the Kingdom of Amour. The weather was always changing, technology was far more advance, and things like faeries and magic warriors were no were near to being real. Of course as different as the two were, the greatest thing connecting them was love. Love was shared in all sorts of ways. Love was expressed in even the smallest gestures on earth, just like Amour.

It was horrible for someone like Ambrosia. Everywhere she went there was some type of display that showed love, she hated it.

"This world is disgusting." She muttered under her breath.

Ambrosia watched the rain from inside of her hide out. Her eyes fixed on the drops that tapped against the window glass, watching them slide down and gather at the bottom.

"I'll wipe them all out, like rain." She said. "I'll wash them all away."

"If you don't mind, can we turn down all the gloom and doom talk."

The voice of a young boy made Ambrosia stiffen up. Ambrosia turned until her eyes meant with the pair across from her. The boy, no more than sixteen, stood across the room with his eyes stuck on her.

"Azalea." Her voice came out cold.

Azalea rolled his eyes as he took a step closer. " Don't say my name so coldly, haven't you missed me at all?" He asked jokingly.

Ambrosia remained with her emotionless expression, but a gleam of anger in her eyes showed her rage. "What do you want?" She asked bluntly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Azalea said. "The Lord has grown tired of waiting for you. I've been sent to clean up your mess."

Taken by her own rage, Ambrosia lashed out with anger. "What?!"

Azalea grinned, pleased with her reaction. "Oh don't act all surprise. I always knew you were under qualified for the job. It was a shock the Lord even let you try for this long." He said with an arrogant tone to his words.

Ambrosia watched his every step as he turned his back on her. He looked over his shoulder, grinning at the way Ambrosia glared at him.

"Don't worry, you should feel proud you tried." He laughed as he vanished in a gust of blue smoke.

"Idiot!" Ambrosia spat in anger. "He'll learn just what I've had to deal with soon enough."

* * *

The students of Red Bud Middle School rushed inside in an effort to escape the rain. Since the sun had risen, the city was flooded by heavy rain. Much to Rei's disappointment, it was starting to look as if it would continue like this for the remainder of the day.

Rei pouted with her head buried in her arms. Orie pulled up a chair to her desk, nudging her with her hand.

"Come now, it's only rain Rei." She said.

Rei sighed as she raised her head. "But we can't eat outside for lunch, what are we suppose to do?" Rei asked.

Orie leaned on her hand, pondering the question. "Hm? I suppose the day is just completely spoiled now. There's nothing we can do now, everything is ruined." She said in an exaggerated fashion.

Rei threw her arms up, frustrated. "Exactly! My day is gone, ruined! Totally a un-perfect day!'"

Orie laughed at how dramatic Rei was acting. She grabbed Rei's hand and stood her up from her desk."Come, we'll go eat in a nice class room, maybe a club room." Orie said, still laughing at Rei's dramatic expressions.

"Why are we looking for a classroom to eat in?" Rei asked. "Our classroom was fine."

"A change of scenery will do us good." Orie said.

The two girls wondered around a bit until Orie seemed to have come to a room that pleased her. Rei read the plaque next to the door.

"The drama club?" Rei read aloud in a questioning manner. "Why are we eating here?"

Orie unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Well since I'm the club president and it's raining outside, I thought we could have lunch here." Orie smiled brightly. "Plus it's my favorite room."

The two took a seat across from one another and un-boxed their lunches. Rei began to scarf down her food with an eager look about her. Orie on the other hand, took her time to savor each bite she took.

"Where's Yui?" Orie asked her.

"She's taking a nap in my bag, so I left her back in the room." Rei answered in between bites.

The rain continued to come down and by the sound of things, it was getting heavier. Wind was furiously pounding on the windows as the rain splattered against the walls of the school. The girls jolted with fear as the sound of thunder cracked in the skies.

"You don't think anyone's out there, do you?" Rei asked.

Orie raised a brow. "Who would be willing to even try to eat out their?"

Suddenly, the loud shouting and ramblings of a student rung in the halls. Loud stomps could also be heard, the sound of mud squishing against the floors made the girls wonder just who could be out there.

"Unbelievable!" Came the angry shout from a student. "My uniform is ruined!"

Rei and Orie listened as the voice grew closer, their eyes watching the growing shadow that grew larger as the student approached the room. As the student took a step inside, the girls stayed silent.

"Just when I washed this thing, too." The student said, not taking any notice of the two girls in the room.

"Um..." Rei uttered. "Waki?"

Orie turned to Rei with a questioning face. "Do you know her?"

"Yay, she's a grade ahead of us." Rei explained.

Waki, as she was named, finally took notice to the two other girls. She smiled brightly at the sight of Rei. "No way! Rei Yasuda!" She exclaimed. "It's been a while since I've seen you!"

Rei stretched her arms out and wrapped them around Waki. "You haven't seen me since the start of the school year!" Rei said.

Waki laughed, spinning Rei around before pulling apart to look at her. "Well, being a third year is busy work. Anyway, what are you doing eating lunch here?"

"It's raining, so my usual outside lunch spot was out of the question." Rei said. "Orie suggested we eat here."

Waki repeated the name seeing if she had heard it before. "Who?" She asked, not finding the name familiar.

Rei let out a 'oh' as she gestured to Orie. "Orie, she's my best friend!"

Waki looked Orie over and with a smile stuck her hand out. "Nice to meat 'chya, I'm Waki!"

Orie took her hand and shook it briefly, a shy smile on her face. "Hi..."

"Well, I'll leave you girls to your lunch. See 'ya 'round Rei!" Waki waved as she left the room.

"Let's head back as well, lunch is almost over." Rei said, packing her things up.

Orie gathered her belongings. "Rei, how long have you known her?" Orie asked.

"Hm?" Rei uttered, turning to Orie.

"Waki, how long have you known her?" She asked again.

Rei thought back. "We meet when I was five and we've been friends ever since!"

"Really?" Orie said with surprise. "Why haven't you mentioned her before? Or at least introduced me?"

Rei shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, after a while we stopped spending so much time together, she always had other things to do." Rei said. "Why do you sound so concerned, are you jealous?" Rei teased her, getting her to blush bright red in her embarrassment.

"O-of course not!" Orie stammered.

Rei laughed, swinging her arm around her shoulder. "Oh Orie, you know I love you! No need to worry about anything!"

Orie pouted. "I'm not!"

* * *

Although the rain carried on, not everyone was upset. Many people were still out and about with the their day, not willing to the let the rain ruin their plans. So, with rain boots and umbrellas in hand, the residence of Valor City carried on as usual.

"The earth is strange." Said Azalea.

He stood alone in plain sight of people and allowed himself to be drenched by the rain. Finding him rather odd, many just walked pass him with out saying a word.

"This is rain?" He questioned. "It's cold,wet, and uncomfortable. How can these people stand it?" He said with clear distaste.

Azalea walked around the city staring at the people who passed by. He wondered around with no clear goal in mind. "Ambrosia truly is weak, what threat do these people pose?" He wondered.

The wind blew against him, his body shaking from a sudden chill. His eyes blankly stared out in front of him, his heart racing. Azalea's mouth curved into a sly grin, a devious expression forming on his face.

"What surge of power." He said. "But where is it coming from?" Azalea eyed his surroundings.

Up ahead, on top of a hill he could sense the source of power. Azalea walked towards the source, slowly coming across a large building.

"This must be the power of the charm bracelet." He noted. Azalea raised his arm to the side of him.

A piercing cry rung in the air, a set of claws wrapped themselves around Azalea's arms. Piercing red eyes starred at the structure in front of Azalea.

"Red Bud Middle School." Azalea read the plaque nailed along the school gates. " Come, let's see what we can find here, and the let's wreck it!"

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore and Merry are seen in the center of the screen, Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, Merry giggling behind her hand. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore stands behind it along with Cure Merry, both waving to the camera.**

The school bells rung three times, meaning the school day had ended. One by one students piled out the school and went on home. Of course, Rei was left behind scurrying to gather her things.

"You're always late to everything aren't you?" Yui said in annoyance.

"No, I'm just not as early as others is all!" Rei said, swinging her bag over her shoulder, Yui snugged inside. "Now, let's go meet up with Orie!"

Orie stood outside the school, waiting by the front entrance for Rei. She leaned against a pillar and twiddled her thumbs. While she waited for Rei, Waki turned around the corner of the school and spotting Orie, walked towards her.

"She's always late isn't she?" Waki joked.

Orie looked towards her, caught by surprise. "Excuse me?" She asked.

Waki smiled, standing across from her. "Rei, she's late isn't she?"

Orie dropped her head, her eyes starring at the floor. "Yes..." She muttered, messing with a loose string from her skirt.

Waki tapped her leg, the atmosphere between the two becoming awkward. "Right, well I'm off!"

Orie watched Waki leave, opening her mouth in an attempt to form words. "Wait..." She manged, Waki now long gone. She sighed and slumped back against the pillar. "I'm terrible for being so jealous..."

Orie stood up straight and turned around, she was sure Rei was caught up in something else. It seemed as though she would have to go get her. As she reached for the school doors, a small tremble kept her still. The shaking grew more and more as Orie froze in her spot. Orie spotted a puddle beside her and watched the water shake as the sound of foot steps grew louder and louder. She raised her head as her eyes grew wide.

High above her, a beast towered the school and hovering by it's side was Azalea. "Hello there, are you perhaps a precure?"

Orie dropped her bag, ready to transform. As she placed her hand over her love charm she was thrown back as the school doors were flung open.

"Orie, we have a problem!" Rei rushed out in a panic. "Yui sensed a -"Monster." Orie cut her off.

"Yea, how did you know?" Rei asked, as she helped Orie back up.

"Take a guess." Orie said, pointing at the lurid.

Rei faced the lurid with a shocked expression. "That's a big one."

"No time to be in awe, girls transform now!" Yui ordered.

"Right! Let's go Orie!" Rei said.

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!" They said in unison.

"Overflowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!"

"Laughter filling the air, the sound of bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!"

Azalea peered down at them, crossing his legs beneath him as if he was sitting. "Wonderful, now let's see what you've got!"

On his command, the lurid lashed out for the precure. Adore and Merry dodged it's hits, attempting to throw a hit on it, but missing as well.

"Look at this one, it's using a giant umbrella like a bat!" Adore studied the lurid.

Merry also studied the lurid as she tried to avoid it's swings. It was large, with big rain boots sticking from under a large yellow rain coat. Red eyes stared out at them from under a yellow rain cap. The lurid swung around it's umbrella, knocking Adore back against the school gates.

"Adore!" Merry called out.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Adore snapped her fingers, her heart boomerang appearing. "Adore, boomerang!"

Adore flung the weapon aimlessly, missing completely. Merry faced Adore, puzzled. "How could you miss, it's right there!" Adore shrugged in response.

"I'll knock him down, you just get ready!" Merry jumped up, throwing a punch.

The lurid blocked her attack and threw her down with it's umbrella. Azalea cackled loudly, finding humor in their attempts to defeat the monster. Azalea ordered the lurid to finish the job, the lurid roaring out as if to assure Azalea it would get the job done.

"Girls, get up!" Yui said.

The lurid raised it's arms high, using the umbrella like a hammer. It brought it's arms rushing down ready to crush them. Azalea watched with pleasure as the cures appeared to be helpless. The lurid's umbrella crashed down, spreading a cloud of smoke and dust.

But far from over, the pink glimmer of Adore's shield burned bright. Azalea raised a brow as he watched Adore struggle to keep her shield up.

"We're not that easy to defeat!" Adore said through gritted teeth.

"Cute, but just give up!" Azalea laughed at them.

Adore's arm shook as the lurid brought it's full weight down on her. Merry pushed against the shield, trying to push the lurid back as well. Pushing back against the shield, the two girls felt a sudden lightness. The pressure of the lurid's weight was gone, the sight of the lurid falling on it's side surprised them.

"What?" Merry uttered, surprised.

A sweet scent hung in the air, rose petals floating about. The girls looked at each other, clueless as to what just happened.

"What the hell!" Azalea spat. "I had them right were I wanted."

"Girls!" Yui said. "Look!"

Merry and Adore turned their heads to the side of them. Another girl looked back at them, her expression was calm. She flicked her wrist until a swarm of rose petals spun around her hand, vanishing to unveil a sword.

"Precure, Rose Thorn Shower!"

With her command, a blizzard of thorns and rose petals circled the lurid. Within seconds the lurid was gone, a low cry echoing as it vanished. What was left behind was covered in rose petals. The girl step towards the petals, swatting them away to show the purple heart that was covered underneath them.

She circled it with her finger as she spoke. "Go, with strength in your heart!" Shortly the heart vanished.

"Hold on!" Azalea shouted, catching her attention. "Who are you?!"

The girl turned to face him. "Who are you?"

"Azalea, servant of the dark lord!"

The girl smiled. "Well then, Azalea. Shall we battle?"

* * *

 _Ed: Lovely girls, Lovely dreams_

 **Next time on Passion Heart:**

Rei: " Who was that?!"

Yui: "What was that?!"

Rei: "She was so cool!"

Yui: "She was so amazing!"

Orie: "She was so..so..strange! Who was that?!"

 **Next time:**

 _Episode 6:"It's on! The hunt for the mystery cure!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6**

 _OP: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"It's on! The hunt for the mystery cure!"**

* * *

"Well then, Azalea. Shall we battle?"

Azalea frowned with anger, lunging at the girl who dare to challenge him. Much to his surprise however, the girl was quick on her feet. She dodged his attack with ease and in a matter of seconds she had the upper hand.

Swiftly bringing her sword down, Azalea barely missed the strike of her blade. With his mind on the sword, the girl kicked Azalea's feet from under him. Landing harshly on his bottom, Azalea glared at the girl bitterly.

"Next time, show me something better." She said.

Azalea watched as the girl turned away from him and fled from the scene. He turned to face the precure that were left stun from the sight.

"This won't be the last time you see me!" He shouted as he too left the scene.

Adore and Merry sat silent on the ground. Yui ran up to the pair speaking so fast it sounded like nothing more then babble. Adore transformed back, as well as Merry. Rei picked Yui up in her arms as she kept her eyes on the direction the girl had gone.

"What...just happened?"

* * *

A week had past since the girls had come in counter with Azalea. Their days carried on as normal, not even coming in to contact with Ambrosia. It was almost as if, it never happened to begin with.

As for the girl they had seen that day, there was no sign that they would be meeting her again either. Rei was left to her own imagination about the encounter. Orie on the other hand, did not seem concerned at all.

Orie walked beside Rei with her school bag hanging from her hands in front of her. She listened every now and then to what Rei would say, but slowly wonder off to her own thoughts.

"Orie, aren't you listening?" Rei asked pulling a frown to her friends seemingly unconcerned mood.

Orie turned to her. "What?" She muttered.

"Orie, this is serious!" Rei insisted in a childish pout.

"Rei, I don't think it's that serious." Orie admitted.

Rei stopped in her tracks turning to stare at Orie with shock. "What?! Of course this is serious, Yui told me that there were three precure in total! Then some girl comes in and saves the day!"

Orie sighed. "Rei, I just think that we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. We've never meant her before and since that day she hasn't returned. "

"I guess..." Rei said. "But, we have to do something."

"Like what?" Orie asked.

Rei smiled widely, taking a hold of Orie's hand. "Let's investigate the city!"

* * *

"You were ambushed?" Ambrosia asked with a questioning look on her face.

Azalea and Ambrosia both sat across from the other at the single table in their hide out. For the entire week Azalea had been avoiding Ambrosia, thinking of ways he could get back at the strange girl who caught him off guard.

Ambrosia spent the week locked up in the abandoned building they were staying in. She was far to busy with her own ideas of defeating the precure. Of course, once Azalea had finally spoke about his incident, that had Ambrosia starting from step one all over again.

"Yes." Azalea spoke with bitter tone. "I had them in my grasp and then..." He trailed off as he recalled the other days events.

Ambrosia rested her chin on her palm, eyeing Azalea curiously. "Then you were 'ambushed"- she said in qoutes- "By some girl. Who exactly?" She asked.

Azalea bit his lips growing angry. "How should I know! You're the one who said that only two precure had awaken!"

Ambrosia glared at him, becoming angry as well. "That's right! Only two!"

"Please, I bet you were lying to spare yourself!" He snapped at her.

"What?!" Ambrosia shouted.

"Yea, you couldn't admit to Lord about your failure so you lied! Just to make it look like you could still finish the job!" Azalea spoke with so much rage it left Ambrosia surprised and unable to defend herself.

"Listen here, if you're so sure this girl is the third precure then why don't you go and defeat her!" Ambrosia said.

Azalea got quiet, thinking over what she said. "Really?"

Ambrosia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "That's right, defeat her and take her love charm. If you're right, then you could show that you really are better then me."

Azalea eyed her wondering just what she was planning. "Why do you want me to up stage you?" He asked her.

"Because I know you won't." Ambrosia said. "Then when you fail, I'll be here to clean up your mess."

Azalea narrowed his eyes at her, his face scrunched up. "Keep thinking that, but don't forget I was the one who was sent to do what you couldn't!"

As Azalea stormed off in an angry fit, Ambrosia remained still in her chair. She sat and stared blankly at the walls of the hide out. She tapped her fingers against the table, her eyes filled only with rage.

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore and Merry are seen in the center of the screen, Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays her on her lap, Merry giggling behind her hand. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore appears behind it along with Cure Merry waving to the camera.**

"Rei, we can't go wondering around the city for this girl!" Yui scolded Rei.

Rei dropped her head with a pout on her face. "Why not? We have to find her."

Yui paced around Rei's room, shaking her head in disapproval. "Oh Rei, we don't even know if this girl is a precure."

"Of course we do, her clothes were similar to ours and she had a love charm and everything!" Rei said.

"But, I would have known if she was precure or not!" Yui said.

Rei threw her arms up in frustration and fell back on her bed. "You're just to stubborn to admit you have no idea where the third precure is. You know that if I'm right then that would mean that you would have no clue on what you're doing!"

Yui sat down on the floor, staring at Rei. "Of course not, I just don't want us running around a city that's filled with humans!"

"Well too bad!" Rei said as she scooped Yui up into her arms. "Orie is waiting for us and we're going!"

As much as Yui was opposed for the idea, she had no choice but to join the girls on their search. So, together with Orie and Rei, Yui strolled along side the pair with her eyes out in search for the mystery cure.

"So, first clue!" Rei began speaking. "She is extremely powerful!"

Orie nodded as she jotted down the first clue. "And she has a sword. " She added.

"Oh, and she was wearing a purple dress!" Rei said eagerly.

Yui looked around the city streets staying ever so close to Rei's side. "Even if we take down these notes, how will know if we find her?"

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

Orie knelt down and picked Yui up. "She means, that we saw her in cure form. Even if we come across her we won't be able to tell. "

Rei pondered over that possibility but quickly shook it away. "No way, we'll know for sure!"

Orie raised a brow in a questioning manner. "We will?"

Rei nodded. "Yup, as precure ourselves we'll be able to tell who she is!" She spoke excitedly.

"I don't think that's how it works." Orie said.

Rei linked their arms together, smiling brightly towards Orie. She assured Orie once again that they would be successful and the three of them were ready to start their search. Together, the girls and Yui, walked around the city admittedly lost on where to start. But soon they were sure on where they'd be able to find her.

Rei had the idea of searching the flower fields, recalling how she saw rose petals surround the mystery cure. So, they traveled to the flower fields, but with no luck at all. Next, Orie offered to search the parks, and then the flower shops. Again, no luck.

By evening, the two girls were tired from their search. Yui had fallen asleep in Rei's arms long ago. Rei was ready to start again, but Orie was ready to give up.

"Oh come on, it hasn't even been that long!" Rei whined.

Orie shook her head in protest. "Rei, we've wasted our day searching for a girl we don't even know. Yui's fallen asleep, I'm tired."

"I guess we should call it a day..." She said with a sigh. "But just one more! After all we've only really searched a small piece of the city!"

Orie wanted to say no, but with the pleading look Rei was giving her, she just could not turn her down. So, against the pleading of her tired feet, Orie agreed to search one more place with Rei before they called it a day.

With much excitement Rei clasped Orie's hand and held Yui snugged with the other arm. Rei ran to the bus stop, pulling Orie behind her. They rode the bus from down town all the way to their school.

Orie eyed Rei with a questioning look. "Why the school?" Orie asked.

Rei smiled, her eyes kept on the school. "Somehow it left my mind that this is where we meet her, so maybe she's around the school or around the area!"

Orie shrugged. "I guess, but let's search the area. It's the weekend, the school is closed."

"Okay, here we go!" Rei cheered.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Orie and Rei split up. Orie, along with Yui, searched the opposite side of the neighborhood while Rei occupied herself with the school area. As much as Orie tried to find this girl, she was ready to give up.

"We have no leads, I don't know what she looks like." Orie said in frustrated tone. "This was really pointless." She slouched down on a bench with a tired sigh escaping her lips.

Yui nodded in agreement, raising her head to meet her eyes. "Then why didn't you stop Rei from searching?"

Orie smiled softly, her eyes wondering off to look at the now setting sun. "Well, Rei seemed to have her mind made up already. Plus, I'm sure she's just dying to meet that girl. I didn't want to ruin her excitement by saying no to her. "

Yui laid her head on Orie's lap, as Orie brought her hand down to gently pat Yui's fur. Orie watched the sunset as her mind trailed off with meaningless thoughts. She wanted to rest before meeting up with Rei, Orie's own excitement for the search now long gone. Now, all she wanted was to rest.

Before the sun set completely, Orie stood herself up her. She did not move, keeping still as her arms wrapped around Yui. The air stilled around her, she felt as though the scene around her was different. Everything felt still, as if the earth itself did not want to move.

"Something's wrong." Orie said.

As quickly as her legs could go, Orie broke into a sprint towards Rei's direction. Her arms came loose as Yui broke free and ran ahead of her. She came to a sharp turn, nearly falling over herself. She dropped her arms to her side, her face twisted in anger. Orie's eyes meet with Azalea's, the lurid standing by his side paid her no mind. Adore laid sprawled on the ground, clearly weak from fighting.

"Look who showed up, you're a bit late don't you think?" His snide remark infuriated her! Orie raised her arm, her hand over her love charm.

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

"Laughter filling the air, the sound of bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!"

Merry wasted no time, lunging on Azalea with a powerful punch. Azalea jerked his head to the side, taken by surprise. She gave him no time to recover before she jabbed him again with a stronger hit then before.

"Merry, watch out!" Adore shouted flinging her boomer rang in an effort to dismay the lurid that was sure to attack her.

Merry spun on her heel and planted her leg against the lurid, who was sent falling onto its side. Azalea swung his arm sloppily, Merry's hand gripping around his arm. She tossed him over her shoulder turning her attention to Adore.

Merry knelt by Adore's side. "Are you alright?" She asked in a panic manner. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea he had come here!"

Adore waved her arm as if to dismiss her apology. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine!" Adore gave her a thumbs up, her own way of saying she was perfectly okay.

Together, the two precure easily over powered the lurid. With the sudden arrival of Merry, the lurid staggered about trying to knock one of the cures down. It batted it's arm with no aim, the cures dodging it's attack. Merry subdued the lurid with a strong punch, leaving the rest to Adore.

"Okay, here I go!" Adore said. "Precure, Adore Heart Bomb!"

The lurid cried out as it was over taken by Adore's attack. Letting out a low 'lovely' as it was finally purified. Adore sent the heart that was left back to where it belonged. With the lurid gone, the girls focused on Azalea.

"So, are we gonna fight you too?" Adore asked, her stare fixed on him.

Azalea threw his hands up in an angry fit. "Unbelievable! You beat me and she didn't even show up!" He shouted.

"She?" Merry repeated. "You mean, you're looking for that girl as well?!"

Azalea sneered at her remark, snapping his fingers to open a portal behind him. "My work is of no concern to the likes of you!" He said as he disappeared into the portal.

Merry bawled up her hands, stomping down her foot. "That guy is a pain!" She shouted.

Adore wrapped her arm around Merry's shoulder. "Oh forgot about him." She said with a laugh. "If he is searching for her, then we'll have to try extra hard to find her!"

Merry smiled at Adore's enthusiasm. "Alright then, but for today let's just go home. I'm sure you're all tired out."

The two transformed back and locked arms. Rei assured Orie once more that she was fine from the fight. The two walked side by side, with Yui by their side. As much as Rei was hoping to find that mystery cure, she was sure they would meet again. Maybe even soon.

* * *

 _Ed Lovely girls, Lovely dreams_

 **Next time:**

Rei: " Well, we didn't find her. But there's always next time!"

Yui: " I told you it was pointless! Wasn't I right Orie? Orie?"

Rei: "Wow, what's the drama club doing?"

Orie: " Everyone on stage, stage crew get ready! It's time to shine!"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 7: "Time to shine! The big school performance!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 7**

 _Op: " We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Time to shine! The big school performance!"**

* * *

"Orie, is late?" Yui tilted her head in a questioning manner, waiting for Rei to answer her question.

Rei nodded, picking up the little fairy and placing her in her school bag. "She'll be late for the next few weeks."

It was the end of the school day and most of the students had left home, but some stayed behind for after school clubs or sports. Orie, being one of those students, was busy with the drama club.

"She's the president of the drama club and she told me they have some play coming up." Rei said to Yui. "So, we're gonna give 'em a hand!"

Cheerfully, Rei skipped down the school halls and turning the corner she allowed herself into the drama club's room. Much to her amazement, the drama club was hard at work. Not a single corner of the room was left without a small group of members busying themselves with their tasks.

Orie noticed Rei as she stepped in and placed her bag near the club room's door. Stepping pass the piles of costumes, props, and scripts, that laid sprawled on the floor she clasped Rei's hand.

"You made it!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm really glad you're going to help me. As you can see we're pretty busy."

Rei nodded energetically. "I can see, this is the most I've seen you guys working! This must be a really big play!"

Orie pulled her down on a near by seat, pulling up another chair beside her. "A musical actually, and since I'm the president this year, I really want this to be a good one!"

"Really? Well then I'll just have to give it my all! Um..." Rei's words trailed off. "Actually what is it you need me to do?"

Orie smiled brightly, her hands clasped together. "If you could, please sit in as the president for me!"

Rei eyed her friend, looking at her pleading face. "Be the president?" She said, her face a blank expression. "But, I don't know anything about plays or drama."

Orie shook her head, taking Rei's hand. "You don't need to know anything like that, just watch over the club and make sure everything stays on schedule. Please?"

Unable to resist Orie's plead, Rei agreed. "Okay, okay I'll do it for you. But, why?" She asked.

"I've been having trouble writing the last music piece for the last scene and I could really use some time to just be by myself to figure it all out."

Orie stood from her place beside Rei and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Thanks so much Rei!" She said. " I owe you big time! Oh, and about the schedule."

Rei watched Orie fumble around in her bag before pulling out a stake of papers that were stapled together. Rei grasped the papers as they were handed to her.

"This is all you need to know, Fusa over there by the costumes will help you out. Like I said, just make sure they stay on schedule!"

Orie thanked Rei one last time before she left the club to her, heading towards the music room in hopes she would be able to write the piece. Rei looked over the schedule she had been given, flipping through the stack of pages.

"Oh, boy..." She sighed. "I should have known she would leave this much work. Orie always works hard." Rei laid the papers on a table. "Well, let's get to work!"

While Rei started work on managing the club, Orie was lost in her thoughts. She sat at the piano bench alone inside the schools music room. She let her fingers gently press against the piano keys, a quiet melody filled the room.

"Let's see now..." Orie said, she mumbled as she sat, lost in her thoughts.

This was not the first time Orie had been meet with trouble in writing her music piece. In truth, since the time she had planned the musical she could not figure out how to write the last piece. She had put it off for the first two months of school, but she could no longer avoid it.

"This is the spring musical after all!" She scolded herself. "I should've known better then to procrastinate! Now what will happen?"

The sun was setting, almost completely gone, Orie knew she would have to leave soon. Still, she remained seated at the piano for a few minutes more waiting to be hit by inspiration. But, knowing it would not happen, she stood up, letting a groan escape.

"It never works like that. Inspiration doesn't come hitting you smack dab in the face... " She said feeling disappointed. "Rei should have dismissed the club by now, I should be heading home myself."

With her bag slung over her shoulder, Orie checked the club room before she left the school. Like she had guessed, the drama club had been dismissed. Orie pulled her phone out, noticing the blue light blinking quickly to tell her she had received a message.

 _Rei: Everything went great! Well... I couldn't find Fusa, but besides that it was all fine! See ya tomorrow, love ya 3!_

 _Orie smiled as she read the text quickly sending one to Rei that read._

 _Orie: Thanks so much! 3_

Orie locked up the drama club room, tucking her phone away into her skirt pocket. As she walked down the halls, Orie could not help but worry about the musical.

"What if I don't finish it in time?" She asked herself. "No, don't say that!" She told herself in a reassuring tone.

But no matter what she said, her mind was still so focused on the possibility that she would not be able to finish the piece on time. With her thoughts buzzing around in her head, Orie had not even noticed that she had walked herself in the complete opposite direction from the school's exit.

"Oh no, now I'll be late on my way home." She said.

Turning around Orie could not help but stop in her tracks. She was not sure if she heard anything or not, but it sounded like the piano was being played. But by who? She wondered as she strained to hear the sound.

After a long pause of waiting, Orie was certain she could hear the piano. So, trusting her hearing she walked towards the melody. Sure enough, the closer she got the louder it sounded. It was strange, Orie had never heard this piece before, but she loved it!

"This sounds so-" Her words were cut short as the music suddenly stopped. "What!"

She ran towards the music room and to her surprise there was no one around. She checked the room, looking around for any sign of a student or even a teacher. But, she was alone.

"But, I heard music." Orie sighed, sinking onto the piano bench.

However, on the other end of the hall nearly out of breath a student slumped against the walls. Trying to catch a breath, the student checked the empty halls.

"That was close. " She said to herself. "Orie would probably be furious to hear how I changed her piece." She said with a disappointed sigh. "If only I could play it for her, but who am I kidding I'm no good. No good at all."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore and Merry are seen in the center of the screen, Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays her on her lap, Merry giggling behind her hand. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore appears behind it along with Cure Merry waving to the camera.**

"I'm telling you, I heard music!" Orie insisted.

Orie, Rei, and Yui, who was tucked in Rei's bag, walked together as the school day was about to begin. The two girls walked up the slight hill that the school sat upon, Rei listened to Orie talk on about the mysterious song she had heard.

"I believe you, it's just how do you know you really heard it?" Rei asked her.

Orie rolled her eyes, clenching her bag beside her. "Because, I know what I heard. Anyhow the point isn't if I heard anything or not it's the fact of what I heard!"

Rei raised a brow, eyeing Orie. "And what is it that you heard exactly?"

Orie passed her hand through her hair. "Well, I heard a beautiful song. Actually it sounded a bit familiar but different enough were I could not recognize it. But I loved it, I have to hear it again! That could be the missing song I need!"

Orie was pouring with determination, she was set on finding the song. Rei assured her that while she was off on her song hunt she would be able to continue to step in for the drama club. The school day had come and gone with out much of anything happening. Orie left Rei to the drama club and left on her search, heading directly for the drama room.

"Alright, everyone let's make it a good day today!" Rei said to the drama club. "We have one more day of prop making and last touch ups on the costumes. Tomorrow we start rehearsal in the gym, sets and everything!"

"Will Orie be here for tomorrow?" Rei heard the question, looking for the person who had asked it. "Over here, Aoki Fusa's the name."

Rei felt the strong grip of Fusa's hand, as the two greeted one another. "Um, yes she will..." Rei lied, unsure when exactly Orie would actually be back.

"You're lying, but thats ok. You've been doing a fine job!" Fusa praised her.

Rei smiled, thanking her before saying. "So, Aoki-chan I've been meaning to introduce myself to you. But I was finding it hard to find you. "

Fusa turned sharply, her face inches away from Rei's. "Really? What took you so long then?" She asked with a strong tone in her voice.

Rei stepped back, clearing her throat. "Well, um, like I said I was finding it hard to even find you."

Fusa rolled her eyes, busying herself with a costume piece. "Really? Well, you met me so back to work!" She said in a demanding tone.

"R-right!"

While Rei tended to the needs of the drama club, Orie was tending to her own needs. Well, in a way it was like tending to the needs of the drama club, after all this was all to finish the piece for the play. Either way, Orie was set on hearing the song once again.

"Let's see now, I'm one of few who actually uses the piano here." Orie said to herself. "Other then me, that just leaves... the entire student body!" Orie stomped her feet in frustration. "Even if I check the sign out book, how will I ever go through the list in time!"

Sure enough, there just was not enough time! Orie had barely made a dent in the sign out book by the time the drama club was over, it was getting late and the sun was almost completely set. She was running low on her patience, but she was sure she would find answers.

"If I give up now I won't find it!" She said.

As she busied herself with the sign out book, she was too distracted to notice that someone had entered the room. The student froze in place staring at Orie.

"Excuse me." The student's voice caught Orie's attention. "The school will be locked soon, you don't want to get locked inside."

Orie mouthed 'oh' as she placed the book aside. "Thank you for telling me." Orie gathered her belongings pausing a moment by the door. "What about you, won't you be locked in?"

"Right, I was just checking the classrooms. I'll be taking my leave as well." The student pushed by Orie in a hurried fashion.

Orie placed her hand on the students shoulder, holding her back."Wait, Chie?"

"Yes." Chie answered, averting Orie's stare.

"I didn't even recognize you. What are you doing out so late?" Orie asked her.

"What are you doing?" Chie asked, avoiding Orie's question.

Orie dropped her hand to the side. "Well, I've been busy with the drama club. You see, I can't write the last piece and the other day I heard this wonderful song! I was just trying to maybe see who was here after school yesterday."

Chie held her school bag close to herself, keeping her gaze fixed to the ground. "Is that so? This song that you heard, did you like it?"

Orie smiled brightly. "Of course! I called it wonderful after all!" She said excitedly. "Oh Chie, if only you could have heard it!"

"If only..." Chie muttered. "We must get going, we'll get locked in." Chie said as she went down the school halls. "I'll see you some other time."

Orie eyed her as she herself began to leave the school. "Okay." Orie uttered in a silent voice. "She was acting a bit strange wasn't she?"

It was not long until Chie had reached her house. By then the sun had completely set and dinner was waiting for her at the table. Chie fiddle with the food set out before her, her mind buzzing with thoughts.

"It was surely my song she heard..." She said. "But, what if it wasn't? If I took the risk to play it for her and it was not what she heard, she would surely be mad." Chie pushed her dinner aside, much to tired to eat.

She laid in her bed, her pillow tightly hugged against her chest. She kept her eyes closed as she hummed a tune to relax her mind. The tune was one she was all to familiar with, the song she had been playing after school in the music room.

"If she heard me play, maybe it would change her mind." She spoke to herself. Tossing in her bed she sat up with vigor. "Yes, I'll play it for her!"

* * *

"Orie, what are you waiting for?" Fusa asked her. "We need you here to over see if everything is as you want it!"

Fusa's voice rang in Orie's ears, practically shaking through the cellphone. "I'll be right there, I have something to do first!" She said and quickly hung up before Fusa could say or rather shout anything else.

Orie had promised the club she would be back in charge today, but Chie had asked to meet her in the music room. Of course Orie just could not turn her down, she had a sure feeling something good would come out from the meeting.

In the music room, Chie sat on the piano bench. Today she was different from her usual self, her lips curved into a wonderful smile, her eyes sparkled with a friendly shine to them.

"Yes, I'll play the song I've worked so hard on for her." Chie told herself. "She'll love it!"

Chie let her fingers fall on the piano keys, slowly playing the piece she had been working on. The melody of the song filled the room with a cheerful aura, each note seemed to bring an inviting feeling along with it.

Each note mixed with the other to blend into a beautiful song, but there was something not quite right. As she continued to play, her fingers would hit the wrong key, the song running off beat, the keys seemed to screech out with each error.

"What?" Chie said at lost for words.

"Can you hear it, the sound of your heart being swallowed!" Azalea's voice echoed in Chie's ears, the sounds of the piano clashing with the echo of his voice.

"What's happening?!" Chie's voice cried out.

Azalea snatched her from the piano, his eyes glaring into hers. "Lurid, eat her heart!"

* * *

Orie was out of breath by the time she reached the music room, she flung open the door, but was puzzled to find it empty. She stepped inside, her eyes falling on the papers sprawled on the ground.

"Chie..." She whispered. She picked up the papers, reading over the notes. "This song, did you write this all yourself. But..." She looked the room over, her body shaking with goosebumps. "Something is wrong. Maybe..." Orie shot her head up, noticing the window that was left wide open. "Chie is in danger!"

Orie rushed out of the room, running as fast as she could. She turned the corner until her ears picked up a familiar sound. It was the song she heard earlier, but it was distorted, almost as if someone was manipulating the sound.

"It's coming from the court yard!" Rei shouted from the other side of the hall.

Orie started to speak. "How did-"

"Yui sensed danger, now let's go!" Rei said and the two ran for the courtyard.

"Transform, now girls!" Yui ordered as they arrived to the courtyard.

"Love charm, Lovely dress!"

"Overflowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!"

"Laughter filling the air, the sound of bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!"

Azalea turned his attention over to the cures. "Took you long enough." He said with a grin on his face. "Now, let's see if you can handle me today! Lurid, go!"

Merry and Adore lunged into the air narrowly avoiding the lurid's attack. The lurid swung it's arm knocking the two cures from the air. Merry picked herself up and ran towards the monster. She threw a punch that was easily deflected. The lurid was not as massive as the one before, but it was just as strong.

The monster was in a school uniform with piano keys surrounding it. It slammed it's arms down and allowed for the keys to echo out with a terrible melody. The sound was painful to listen to, the distorted tunes shook the ground, keeping the cures from attacking.

"Wait a minute.." Merry said. "This is Chie!"

Azalea let out a loud cackle before speaking. "So, you know this girl! Well, this will just make the fight better! You'll be crushed by a familiar face!"

Adore jumped in front of Merry, summoning her shield. "Go! This shield will keep the sound from reaching us, go bring Chie back!"

Merry nodded. "Azalea, you'll pay for this!"

Merry snapped her fingers, summing a bell. She jumped until she was above the lurid, ringing the bell side to side. The chimes from her bells reached the lurid, making the monster screech out in anger.

"Listen, my bells shall clean your dirty heart!" Merry subdued the lurid with her bells, Azalea watching with anger.

"Don't think you'll win!" He said, bawling up his fist. He jumped towards Merry with a vengeful glare.

Merry deflected his attacks, knocking him down with a single kick. "How dare you, turning this beautiful song into a terrible piece like this! Chie's hard work shall not be used for evil!"

"Merry, finish this!" Yui shouted.

"Precure, Merry Sonic Bell!"

With her finishing blow the lurid was purified, Merry sent the heart back to where it came from. As for Azalea, he was gone before Merry was able to deal with him.

"It seems he always runs away." Merry said.

Adore grinned proudly. "That's because he knows we're much stronger then he is!"

The two returned to normal, Chie as well. When Chie had woken up, she had no memory of what had occurred.

"I found you asleep, but it seems you are awake now. So why not play me that song." Orie spoke to her with a calm tone, glade to see she was alright.

So, Chie played her piece and Orie was more then delighted to have heard it. It was everything she needed to hear. Orie was amazed at what Chie could do, the way she played was filled with true passion.

"Chie, I'd be more then happy to have you play that piece in my show." Orie said, clasping Chie's hand. "That is of course, if you're willing to do it."

Chie happily took the offer and Orie had finally solved her own problem. When it was time for the spring musical, everything went well! Chie's piece was one to remember, the crowd loved it. But, Orie was the one who loved it the most.

"I'm so grateful to have found her." Orie said.

Rei eyed her. "What do you mean?"

"She was the missing link, the thing I needed to finish the play." Orie said. "Chie really is wonderful!"

* * *

 _Ed: Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams._

 **Next time on Passion Heart Precure:**

Rei: " Orie, let's hang out!"

Orie: "Not today. "

Rei: "Alright, how about tomorrow?"

Orie: "No."

Rei: "The day after that?"

Orie: "No."

Yui: "Are you ignoring her?"

Orie: " No, It's just...well...I'm leaving!"

Rei & Yui: "What?!"

 **Next time:**

 _Episode 7: "Orie's leaving? Rei's desperate plea!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Orie's leaving? Rei's desprate plea!"**

* * *

Another bright morning greeted the city of ' residents carried on about their day normally. The blue sky, littered with clouds that stretched over the city, shined brightly beside the sun.

"Orie, please try to understand." Within the Sato household, Orie sat by her telephone and listened closely to the voice on the other line.

Orie hung on tightly to the telephone the best she could, her hands trembling. On the other end of the call, her mother spoke to her with a sadden tone.

"I can't say I understand mother, but do I really have a choice." She said. Not waiting for her mother to answer, she slammed the phone thus ending the call.

Bitterly, she stormed down the winding stairs of her home until she reached the bottom step. Taking notice of the time, Orie ignored the fact that she was now running late for school.

"Understand?" She said. "She should understand why I'm upset, to think of moving when I've already grown attached to this city."

Walking from the kitchen her maid, Nana, handed her her school bag. "Now Sato-san no need to be upset. After all your parents know best."

"Right." Orie sighed. "They always do don't they?" She said as she reached for her bag.

Dismissing herself off to school, Orie turned away from her usual morning route and instead decided to take the opposite way.

"Mother calls me out of the blue and here I am so excited to hear from her after almost a year!" She said with a resentful tone. "What does she have to tell me? 'Oh sweetie we're taking you to move to America'." She mocked her mother's voice.

Deep in her thoughts, she had hardly noticed when she arrived to the school gates. There, waiting for her as per usual, was Rei. As Orie spotted Rei waiting for her, she could feel the growing lump in her throat.

"She'll be devastated if I tell her." Orie said. "But, I have to tell her. Right?"

Orie shook her fears away and meet up with Rei. Rei greeted Orie as she did every morning. The two walked to class and took their seats. As Rei went on about something she had seen on tv (Orie was not really listening) Orie's mind wondered back to her phone call.

"Moving away..." Orie whispered out loud.

Rei raised a brow just catching her words. "What's that?" She asked.

Orie was snapped from her thoughts and shook her head. " N-nothing. Well, actually I'd like to talk to you during lunch. Okay?"

Rei nodded not noting the worried tone to Orie's voice. "Alright. I've made a real good lunch today so I'll share some with you!"

It seemed like time had stopped, but after what felt like forever lunch had finally come. Orie found herself feeling more nervous then she thought she would be. Orie eyed Rei, her mouth parting as she tried to speak. But any time she would try, she would just choke up.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked her, eyeing Orie.

Orie shook her head. "No..."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Rei asked her.

Orie shook her head, pushing her food aside. "No. Rei I wanted to tell you that I'll be moving away."

"What?" Rei mouthed as she chewed and swallowed the rest of her lunch down. "Move? Like from the city?"

"Yes." Orie answered. "I wanted to tell you, because well, you're my best friend of course."

Rei rested her chin on top of her hand, studying Orie's expression. Orie did not look very happy, but she didn't look sad either. It was more like frustration, her eyes were focused, but it looked like she was looking beyond Rei. Her smile was gone as well.

Rei could not help the giggle that climbed up her chest and escaped from her lips. She shook her hand out in front of her, as if trying to say 'I'm not laughing at you.'

Orie furrowed her brows. "What's so funny?" Orie asked.

"Well, it's just you move all the time!" Rei said. "Sure, you've lived in Valor for the most part, but when we were younger you always moved back and forth between Valor and the neighboring cities."

Orie watched Rei as she continued to laugh about the conversation. Orie sighed. "No, this is different, I'll be leaving the country."

Rei stopped immediately, as if someone had pulled a switch. She shot up and slammed her hands down on Orie's shoulders. Orie jumped up, startled. Orie didn't mean to blurt it out, but she was frustrated.

"What?" Rei stammered. "L-leaving the country! That's unacceptable! You can't!"

Orie shrugged looking away from Rei's eyes. "Well, apparently my parents can just take me. They think it would be better to live with the them."

"Why? Can't you're grandmother take care of you?" Rei asked frantically.

Orie pushed her hands away giving her a stern look. "Rei, she's sick. And her condition hasn't gotten any better. That's why they want to take me with them."

Rei shook her head, her arms by her side. "No! They can't, I mean everything you know is here!"

"I know, but there's nothing I can do. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you." Orie said sounding as though she would much rather just drop the topic.

"Hold on, don't you want to stay here?" Rei asked.

"Of course I do!" Orie said.

Rei crossed her arms, her eyes locked on Orie. "Are you sure? It sounds like you're giving up."

Orie starred at Rei, her mouth hung open. "Excuse me?"

Rei clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes. "Well, I mean why even tell me. I thought you told me cause you didn't want to move, but it looks like you've already accepted this."

"Rei, what's with the attitude?" Orie asked her. " Like I said, I can't do anything!"

" Will you even miss this place? Do you even care you're leaving me?" Rei said.

"What?!" Orie said in a shout, now losing her temper. "So this is all about how you feel? I'm the one leaving my home behind and you're making it all about you! Gosh, I can't believe you!"

Orie shouted at Rei, furious with how she was acting. Rei starred at Orie as she slowly disappeared, stomping away angrily. Rei crossed her arms refusing to go after Orie and apologize.

"Can't I care about my feelings too!"

* * *

"If you fail again, the Lord will not be merciful." Ambrosia spoke to Azalea, reminding him of his latest failure.

The two sat across from each other in the poorly lit room of their hide out. The abandoned building that served as their home on earth, was not much. Azalea hated it, it leaked with dirty rain water and smelled of rotting food. He focused on the state of his temporary home, ignoring whatever it was Ambrosia was trying to get at.

Her voice was nothing more then a mono-toned blur, his mind wondering. Once he saw her lips still, he rose from his seat and began to walk towards the door.

"I wasn't listening to a single word you said. " He said to her, his back facing her. "However, I know all to well of the trouble I'll be in, but don't worry. I'll get results!"

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore and Merry are seen in the center of the screen, Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays her on her lap, Merry giggling behind her hand. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore stands behind it along with Cure Merry waving to the camera.**

 _tap, tap._

The tapping of her fingers was all that filled the room. Orie laid her chin in her free hand, the other hand's fingers busy tapping away at the wood of her night stand. Her mind constantly went back to her argument with Rei.

After she had stormed away, she made sure to ignore Rei. Long after school was over and she had arrived home, her body shook with anger causing the hair on her arms to rise. Her phone taunted her with it's blinking light that flickered, telling her she had received a message.

"Rei." She uttered bitterly. "It has to be Rei."

Forgetting her anger, she picked up the phone ready to read whatever it was Rei had sent her. But, it was nothing more than spam mail.

"She, she didn't even message me. " Orie's voice was empty from emotion. "Does she even want to apologize to me?"

Orie shot up from her bed, pacing around her room with a furious temper. "She isn't going to text me isn't she?! I can't believe how self-centered she is being!"

Orie was left alone in her room to ponder the question. While Rei was left in her own bits of rage, she sprawled herself in her bed. Far from wanting to ignore Orie, Rei wanted to desperately pick up her phone and hear her voice.

But there was a part of Rei that kept her from even wanting to message Orie. Rei told herself over and over again to work up the courage to apologize.

"Rei, you are not acting mature at all!" Yui said, scolding her. "Get up from bed and apologize!"

Rei eyed the little fairy who spoke to her with a scolding tone to her voice. Yui paced around the room making sure to give Rei her best angry glare.

"This is shameful, no precure should act this way!" Yui continued to scold her.

Rei sat up with a huff, blowing out a bout of air. "Well, what should I do?!"

Yui rolled her eyes at the pleading girl before her. "Pick up that phone and tell her you're sorry!"

Rei shook her head in refusal. "No way, I can't. She yelled at me! She totally ignored my feelings!"

Yui ruffled her fur, now furious. "Rei!"

Rei jumped back. "Okay, I'll do it." Rei gave in to the demands of the angry fairy.

Rei picked up her phone letting it sit in her hand, she eyed the name in her contacts. Hesitant, her finger hovered over the name until she pressed it, opening the messages.

"Orie...let's talk."

It did not take long for Orie to reply, telling her to meet at their usual spot in the park. So, Rei tucked Yui safely in her bag and left her house. She clutched her bag straps thinking of what to say.

"Hey, about the move...no. Orie, I'll miss you so much, so don't move!" Rei rambled on to herself, not sure of what to tell Orie. "Nothing's gonna work."

"Why is that."

Rei knew the sound of the familiar voice and immediately turned ready to fight. She meet Azalea's cold gaze with a nasty glare. He was the last person she wished to meet.

"Nothing's gonna work." He mimicked Rei's voice in a cheesy high pitched tone. "I don't know what you mean, but I have to agree."

Rei held her wrist close to her body, ready to transform. "Azalea, I don't have time for this!"

"That's funny, it seems were both running out of time!" Azalea said. "But, this time I'll make sure you never have time for anything!"

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

"Over flowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!"

Azalea wasted no time and almost instantly attacked Adore. Stumbling from the sudden blow, Adore caught herself before she could fall and narrowly avoided the next attack. Azalea jabbed at her with quick punches that she could barely escape from.

Adore blocked his hits, her arms sure to be bruised from being used as shields. Azalea sunk his fist on to her face, Adore staggered back before falling onto the hard concrete. Azalea stood above her, his palm glowing a deep purple.

"I should have finished you off long ago!" Azalea's voice was filled with anger.

Adore summoned her shield, shooting it out in front of her. She struggled to keep it raised in front of her against the force of Azalea's attack. The light coming from his purple beam was blinding, but the power behind it was frightening.

"I won't be defeated." Adore muttered through gritted teeth. "I won't be defeated, I won't-ah!"

Her shield cracked as Azalea's attack came down with even more force. Adore, now barely able to keep her shield up, pushed against his attack.

"I won't be defeated!" Adore said. "I won't!"

Her eyes shut as the glow of his attack took over. Adore still held her hands out though she felt her shield vanish, but she could not feel Azalea's attack. Adore raised her head expecting something horrible, but she could not help smiling at the sight in front of her.

"She has a lot of apologizing to do!" Merry shouted out towards Azalea. "Adore has to apologize to me, that's why she won't be defeated!" Her voice was strong against the roaring sound of Azalea's attack, that exploded as it was deflected by Merry's bells.

Merry rung her hand bells, releasing rings of echoing sound waves. The waves shook through the air and over powered Azalea's attack.

"That's right." Adore said. "You see, I've been acting like an idiot. So I have to fix it!" She said as she kicked Azalea down.

"So, you admit it!" Merry said with a huff, as she snatched Azalea's wrist and tossed him aside.

Adore nodded with a sorrowful smile. "Yes, but I had a right to be!"

Merry rolled her eyes. "Please, you were selfish. I mean, do you think I'm happy about this?"

Adore punched Azalea knocking him down once again. "Of course not, but if you left me I'd be devastated. My best friend gone! No one to talk to, to listen to me, to make me smile!"

Merry jabbed Azalea on the side keeping him from attacking Adore. "Oh Adore, I know that! But, it's something I have to do! I'll be sad and upset but!"

"Hey!" Azalea interrupted, angrily. "Enough! I don't care to hear you idiots fight about your petty problems! If you don't want to move I can gladly fix that you stupid little girl!"

Adore snapped, her temper getting the best of her. "Azalea, shut your mouth! Don't you ever call her stupid! You annoying, pestering, rat!" Adore shouted and suddenly, she glimmered with a pink glow. "I'll finish this! Precure, Adore Heart Bomb!"

Azalea muttered under his breath, the powerful shine of Adore's attack aimed towards him. He snapped his fingers and vanished before he was hit. Adore fell to her knees, dramatically breathing out a sigh of relief.

Merry walked towards her, looking down to her. "Adore, you saved me."

Adore shook her head. "No, you came to my rescue..." Her voice wavered. "Even though, I said such terrible things to you."

Merry knelt down to her, passing her hand through her hair. "Adore, no, Rei. Of course I came, I love you."

Adore popped from light, returning back to her regular form. "Orie, I know I can be dramatic. But I know you don't want this. I know you'll be going through a lot of struggles. But, I just wanted to really change your mind. Because I love you too!"

Merry, transforming back as well, hugged her tightly. "Rei, you dummy. I know you love me. But you know I can't stay here. So, stop being selfish and just promise me that for the rest of the time we have left you'll just keep on loving me!"

Rei hugged her as well, stammering through her tears. "I-I will!"

Orie laughed as she wiped away Rei's tears. "Such a baby, you do know I won't be leaving till the end of the school year right?"

Rei starred blankly at her, her tears running dry. "R-really?" She asked tearfully. "Really?!" Came her excited question.

Orie nodded, helping Rei to her feet. "Jeez, you made such a fuss." Orie teased her.

Rei wiped her now dry tears and quieted her hiccups. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for being so selfish. "

Orie sighed, linking their arms together. "I know Rei, I forgive you."

"Really?!" Rei asked playfully. "Really? It's okay if you're still mad, really, it is!"

Rei rambled on as the two went home. Orie laughed at the cheery girl beside her.

"Yes Rei, I do forgive you."

* * *

 _Ed: Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams._

 **Next time:**

Rei: "We have to go to the beach, park, cafe, bakery..."

Yui: "What are you talking about?"

Orie: "She's planning out our last year together."

Rei: "But of course, every moment will be the best moment ever!"

Yui: "That' great, but you forgot to add in Cure Rose."

Rei & Orie: "Cure Rose?!"

Yui: "Yea, you're new comrade!"

 **Next time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 9: "Exposed, Cure Rose's debut!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode 9**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Exposed, Cure Rose's debut!"**

* * *

Azalea leaned against the cherry blossom tree that stood at the entrance of one of Valor Cities parks. Azalea watched the groups of students walk by him, not a single one paying him any attention. His eyes followed the people that would pass him, almost as if he was studying them.

As less and less people passed him by Azalea clicked his tongue, clearly annoyed. He slumped down, resting his head against the trunk of the tree.

"I have to find her. I have to." He said to himself, sounding as though he was reaching his wit's end.

He stood himself up from the ground, but paused for a moment. Azalea felt his body shake as a serge of power came over him. Almost as if a switch had been turned on, Azalea felt his lips tug into a frown.

"Azalea." Ambrosia called his name sounding as cold as ever. She stared at him as though the two were mortal enemies.

Azalea felt strange standing in her presence, something about her had changed. He did not like it.

"What do you want?" He said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Our time is running out, if you don't fix this mess then I will." Ambrosia said. "And you and I both know that if I have to come to solve your problem, then that's it for you."

Azalea's eyes widen, his hands shaking. He turned his gaze from Ambrosia, her glare feeling like sharp knives cutting into him. Azalea shook his head, stammering to speak.

"W-what are you saying?" He asked with a nervous laugh. "I-I have everything under control, just leave it to me."

* * *

A bout of cheerful laughter filled the halls of Red Bud Middle School as students poured in, just in time for the morning clung to their cliques, arms linked together as they arrived to their classrooms. Among the students, Takara Waki made herself at home with her own group of friends.

Sitting in front of her, Aoki Fusa turned her attention to Waki. "Nice of you to join us for once!"

"Oh come on, you girls know I love you!" Waki said with a laugh.

Fusa smiled, playfully hitting her. "Yea, but I swear you love that green house more."

Waki shrugged with a cheery smile on her face. "What can I say, that green house is like my second home. Speaking of which, have lunch with out me I want to check out on my plants."

Lunch rolled around sooner then Waki had expected, not that she mind. Waki snatched her bag from her desk, tossing it over her shoulder and spared no time heading towards the green house. However, as she stood in front of the door she paused to notice the lock being, well, unlocked.

"Strange..." She said in a whisper. Stepping inside she looked around the room for any students. "Hello?"

Receiving no answer, Waki began to search around the green room. Pushing the pot of plants aside, she looked for any sign that someone had been here.

"Who could have been in here?" She asked herself, pondering the question.

"Rei?"

A small voice asked, followed by the sounds of rustling leaves. Waki caught the noise, walking towards the sound. As the rustling grew louder Waki was sure of were the sound was coming from and so, turning towards the noise her eyes fell on the sight of a bundle of plants on the floor.

"Oh, no my flowers!" Waki said with a gasp.

As Waki hurried to pick up her flowers she could not help by notice the tuffs of pink fur rustling beneath them. She watched, with disbelief, as a pink bear emerged from beneath her plants. Waki blinked several times as though she wanted to see if this was real or not.

Sure enough, the pink bear that sat in front of her was real.

Waki scratched her head in a confused manner."Um, hello?"

It was then that the bear, being Yui, noticed her and nearly screamed with fear. "H-hello." She stammered as she tried to speak.

"Okay." Waki said. "Can you tell me why you're here?"

Yui took in a deep breath, gulping down hard. She backed a few steps away from Waki keeping her eyes on her.

"Well, you see..." She started. "I-I...I am lost!"

Waki raised a brow with a questioning look on her face. "Lost?" She repeated. "But, what is a pink bear doing lost in a school?"

Yui kept quiet as she tried to think of what to say. "Well, I don't, I don't really know."

"What?" Waki said. "Oh no, then that just won't do. Come I'll help you."

"You will?" Yui asked her. "But, wait just a minute!" Yui suddenly snapped.

Waki jolted back a bit, caught of guard. "What?"

Yui scrunched her face, slowly taking a step towards Waki. "Aren't you shocked? Surprised, confused even?"

Waki smiled with an awkward laugh. "Should I be?"

Yui titled her head, eyeing Waki with a glare. "I'm a pink talking bear! This isn't normal!" Yui paced around with frustration.

"Listen I just want to help you." Waki reached out for Yui, trying to pick her up.

Yui jumped back ready to shout once more, but the shine of metal caught her eye. Yui's eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"That bracelet, where did you get it?!" Yui said with a loud shout.

Waki froze, giving a quick glance to the bracelet around her wrist. "Well, you see..."

Yui did not wait for Waki to think of an excuse, she leaped towards her almost knocking Waki down.

"It's you! You're the precure!"

* * *

While most of Valor seemed like a nice suburb, downtown looked more like a massive city. Apartment buildings lined every corner, stores and high class hotels were found cramped beside each other.

It was in one of these apartment complexes that Yui found herself lying comfortable in bed. Standing across from Yui, Waki tapped her foot rather impatiently.

"Stop doing that, you're making me nervous." Yui complained.

Waki rolled her eyes, exhaling a heavy breath. "You're nervous? I'm the one whose just been discovered! And by the precure's fairy no less."

"Waki, this is great!" Yui said with excitement. "I mean, do you have any idea how much your team mates are gonna love this?!"

Waki shook her head, waving her hands out in front of her. "No, no way! You can't tell them it's me!"

Yui eyed her, puzzled. "Why not?"

"Because there's a reason I haven't revealed myself!" Waki said in a frantic manner. "Adore and Merry are precure, not me!"

"Waki, can I tell you something?" Yui asked her, not really waiting for her to answer. "Adore and Merry, well you actually know them."

Waki felt confused, sitting beside Yui. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well." Yui was hesitant. "Adore and Merry are actually, Rei and Orie."

Yui stared at Waki, watching her expression change. Waki ran her hand though her hair, falling back on her bed.

"No way, no way!" Waki shot up with a shout. "Rei and Orie?" Yui nodded.

Waki paced around her room, jotting a look towards Yui before falling back down on her bed. Yui sighed out in frustration.

"Waki please, why don't you want to join us?" Yui asked her.

"Why?" Waki said in a whisper. "Why, why?" Waki rose from her bed again, seeming at a lost for words. "Because I can't,I can't do this."

Yui could not understand her, she looked at her, feeling confused. "Why not Waki?"

"Because, this is too much." Waki barely spoke above a whisper. "Fighting those people, I only did this because I couldn't stand to see Rei and Orie get hurt!"

"Wait, Waki when we first meet you was that when you first transformed?" Yui asked her.

"Yes, but I had that bracelet with me for a bit before I transformed." Waki said.

"How did you know what to do?" Yui asked her.

"I felt something bad happening and I was already a block away from school, but this bad feeling I had was telling me to go back." Waki paused, sighing before speaking again. "I heard the transformation chant and saw a big light. I saw them in trouble and I saw those bracelets, so I gave it a try."

"Waki, we have to tell them. We have to tell them you're Cure Rose."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore and Merry are seen in the center of the screen, Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays her on her lap, Merry giggling behind her hand. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore stands behind it along with Cure Merry waving to the camera.**

Pulling the best frown she could manage Yui walked along side Waki. Waki ignored the glares Yui would shoot at her every now and then. Yui huffed out a breath, catching Waki's attention.

"I already told you, I am not revealing myself and I'm not joining the precure." Waki said.

Yui rolled her eyes, frustrated. "Fine, be that way!" Yui said in a shout. "But, you can't hide forever. Waki, think about this!"

Yui didn't leave Waki any time to respond, in a quick second Yui was down the street in a fast sprint. Waki froze for a minute before she chased after Yui. Waki turned down the street corner, nearly falling over, she could just see Yui, but Yui was just to fast.

"Yui!" Waki said as she panted, out of breath. "Yui, wait!"

Yui took a sharp right leaving Waki's eye sight, but not for long. Yui came to sudden stop, Waki not to far behind her. The two paused or more like froze with fear.

"It's him..." Waki whispered.

The 'him' she was referring to was no other then Azalea. Azalea, with his back faced to them, glared down at the city below him. Though he was only a few inches from the ground, he looked menacing floating in the air.

"Waki, you have to transform!" Yui said to her.

Waki bit down on her lip, squeezing down on her wrist. "Alright. Love Charm Lovely-" Waki could barely get her words out before she was blinded by a light, then suddenly an explosion.

Waki was knocked back and landed with a hard thud. She raised her head, trying to see through the cloud of dust.

"It's you!" Azalea's voice pierced through the air. "You're Cure Rose!"

Waki jumped to her feet searching for Azalea. Another light flashed, but it was not an attack. Waki recognized this light, it was the light only a love charm could make. She watched as the cloud began to clear and Azalea suddenly lunge forward. Azalea came to a stop as Adore's shield blocked his attacks.

"Adore..." Waki said.

She watched and heard the sound of bells chime, her eyes following both Merry and Adore.

"Azalea, give it up!" Adore shouted in a rage.

Azalea let out a scream that rung in the air, his voice shook with anger. "I've had it with you girls, I won't leave today empty handed!"

"Empty handed?" Waki said to herself. "What does he mean?"

"What do you mean, empty handed?" Merry asked him.

"Cure Rose, I'll defeat her and I'll get that bracelet!" Azalea said. "Even if that means defeating you two in the process!"

It happened quickly, within seconds the light of Azalea's attack was all that shined. Waki held her breath, hoping to see the glow of Adore's shield.

"Where is it?" She asked. "There's only dust."

Waki ran towards the girls, through the dust and debris. The dust cleared quickly and Waki could see the two precure, struggling to stand back up. Azalea stood just a few feet from them, ready to attack again.

"This is my fault, he hurt them because of me." Waki felt tears pull at her eyes. "I have to stop this."

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

The bright light that came from Waki's transformation caught everyone's attention. Emerging from the light, Cure Rose stood in front of Azalea.

"You-" Yes, it's me." Rose cut him off. "And I have one thing to say to you. Leave and never come back."

Azalea could hardly hold the laugh that climbed up his throat and escaped pass his lips. "You're kidding, right? Why would I leave?"

Rose reached out her left arm, making sure her bracelet was showing. "Because I'm going to give you what you want."

Adore and Merry tried to stand themselves up, both filled with confusion at the current situation.

"Rose, stay away from him!" Adore's voice rung out. "Rose, get away!"

Rose paid no attention to the pleas of Adore. "Here." She reached for her love charm, turning to face Adore and Merry. "Don't worry girls, you won't have to fight again."

Adore and Merry could not figure out what Rose meant, but they watched as she pulled her love charm off nearly ripping it off.

"Stop!" Merry lashed out, trying to stop Rose.

Azalea held his breath, watching Rose de-transform. He extend his arm, his eyes fixed on the love charm that was slowly dropped into his hands.

Waki did not look back, she could not bare to see her friends faces. Azalea clutched on the love charm as if his life depended on it.

"You won't regret this." He said before he vanished.

Waki ran away from Adore and Merry, past Yui until she was out sight. Merry stood herself up as fast as she could ready to chase after Waki. But the sudden touch of Adore's hand on her wrist told her to stay.

"Waki, that was her wasn't it?" Merry asked.

"No, it can't be." Adore said.

Yui came to their side, her eyes turned to the ground. She frowned as she raised her head to meet Adore's eyes.

"Yes, it was Waki." Her voice was heavy with sadness. "Waki, is Cure Rose."

* * *

 _Ed: Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "Oh my gosh! Waki's Cure Rose?!"It's unbelievable!"

Orie: "But, she gave it up!"

Yui: "Girls, not to burst your bubble, but that's the least of our troubles! The worst enemy is coming!"

Orie & Rei: "What?"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 10 "The flower of the dead! Asphodel's big entrance!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 10**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"The flower of the dead! Asphodel's big entrance!"**

* * *

The twinkle in Azalea's eyes could light up an entire room. The way his eyes shined at the very sight of the love charm he held was like someone who had just fallen in love. Azalea held onto the charm as though his life depended on the very charm itself.

"I did it." He murmured out the words.

Azalea sat alone in the abandoned building under the single light that hung from the ceiling. He placed the charm on the table in front of him, a look of disbelief painted on his face.

"Wait till she see's this!" He said.

In a bright flash that glowed in the dark of the building, Ambrosia emerged from seemingly no where. She stepped out of the light and her eyes fell on Azalea as her ears caught the end of what he said.

"What was that?" She asked him. "What are you doing?"

Azalea turned to face her, his lips curving into a smug grin. He let out a small laugh, leaning back into his chair.

"I did it." He said.

Ambrosia raised a brow, crossing her arms in front of her. "What are you going on about?" Ambrosia leaned against the wall, waiting for an answer.

"The love charm, I have it." Azalea said with a cocky smile.

Azalea wanted to laugh as he watched the sudden change in Ambrosia's expression, her mouth nearly dropped to the ground and her eyes were as wide as a deer caught in the head lights. Azalea covered his mouth, keeping in the bout's of laughter trying to escape.

"No, impossible!" Ambrosia said in disbelief. She stormed over towards him, her eyes catching the gleam coming off of the love charm. "Oh my god." Ambrosia seemed to gasp as she spoke, beginning to feel shocked and disbelief all at once.

"How did you, no that doesn't matter." She spoke. "What matter's now is, keeping it in our hands."

Azalea gave her a questioning look. "How do we do that, after all there's still two cure's out there."

Ambrosia crossed her arms again, a sudden uneasy feeling came over her. A quick rush of cold air made her shiver and she felt like the room had been frozen over. She watched Azalea's eyes widen as she could hear the sound of his breath hitch.

Ambrosia turned her head slightly till her eyes fell on the shadow that stretched across the floor. That dark shadow as black as night, practically consumed the ground beneath her. She did not need to turn around, if her memory served her any good, she knew exactly who was there and it was someone she would rather not see.

"Forget about those precure, as long as we have one love charm we have the upper hand."

Such simple words sounded so deadly, each word felt laced with poison. The coldness in the voice was enough to frighten even the bravest of people.

"With that love charm, those precure stand no chance."

* * *

"Rei you can't go in there!" Orie tried to make her voice sound as demanding as she could. But in truth, she hoped Rei would ignore her. Of course, Rei did.

Rei pushed her way inside her school's green house, Orie following her inside. Rei searched around the green house, though given it's small size there was not much for her to look through.

"She's not here." Rei said with a whimper. "She's not here."

Orie sighed, resting her hand on Rei's shoulder. "Rei, I don't think she wants to see us."

Rei shook her head, pushing Orie's hand aside. Rei circled around the tables that sat in the green house, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Orie, we have to find her." She said to Orie in a pleading voice. "We have to, she doesn't know what she's done."

"Rei." Orie said her name in a calm tone. "Right now, we need to find that love charm or we could be in some serious trouble."

"We already are." Rei said. "Who know's what Azalea's got planned.

* * *

The apartment complex Waki lived in was huge from the outside, but the actual apartments themselves were cramped with paper thin walls. Even with her room's door closed, the echoing of her parents voices could be heard perfectly from her room.

Pulling up the covers over her head was not much help, but it was nice to block out the sun light that poured in through her window.

"Waki said she wasn't feeling well, so I told her she could stay home for the day." Waki heard her father say.

"Mako." Her mother said her father's name with an irritated tone, clearly flustered. "Waki can't stay home again, she has a test today that she'll have to take tomorrow. I don't want her thinking she can skip test days whenever she wants."

"Tsubomi, Waki's not like that." Mako assured his wife. "She's not feeling well is all, now let's go before we're both late."

As the front door of the apartment was shut, Waki crawled out from under her covers and rested her legs under her chin. She wrapped her arms around herself and shut her eyes, trying to clear her head.

Waki opened her eyes and starred at her wall as though she was waiting for it to speak to her. Her room was filled with complete and utter silence that made her feel all the more alone. Waki hated to feel alone, still she much rather be alone then go to school.

"I can't face them." Waki said to herself.

She thought of what would happen once she saw Rei and Orie, now that the two knew she was a precure. Every time she thought of them she could feel a knot tighten up in her chest as though she was going to stop breathing at any second.

Waki swung her legs over her bed, allowing them to hang above the floor. "What would they say?" She asked herself, not really expecting an answer. "But that doesn't really matter does it? All that matters is Azalea will never bother them again."

Waki took in a deep breath, exhaling with a feeling of relief. She felt better, as if that breath took out all her worries. Waki stood from her bed and walked towards her window, she messed with the lock until it was willing to budge for her, allowing the window to be opened.

She pushed the window up, until she was able to lean on the window seal, sticking her head out to look at the city in front of her. This was one of her favorite views, it was a perfect place for seeing the city.

"They'll never have to see him ever again." She smiled.

Waki soaked in the warm breeze, letting the sunlight warm her up. The soothing sensation of the spring breeze washed over her. As the breeze brushed against her skin, Waki could not help but shiver at the sudden feeling of the cold. She rubbed at her arms to keep them warm, noticing the sudden clump of clouds that masked the sky.

"Strange." She whispered.

Her skin was soon covered in goosebumps as the temperature just dropped out of the blue. Waki flinched when the cold touch of a rain drop greeted her skin.

"Rain, but it's suppose to be sunny." Waki said as she watched the sudden down pour take over. "What's happening, can this be a sign?"

As if the cold was not bad enough, the wind picked up with a furious strength that shook the very apartment Waki was in. Waki shut her eyes tight, her arms squeezing around herself.

"The weather is the least of you're problems."

That voice was one Waki had never heard before and it was one she wished she had never heard to begin with. Waki opened her eyes, fighting back the force of the wind, she starred at the man who hovered in the middle of the sky.

"I'm on the sixth floor, is this guy nuts?" She said.

"Cure Rose, allow me to introduce myself. " He said. "I am Asphodel, servant of the Dark Lord and the one who will bring your world to it's destruction."

It was then that the powerful feeling of dread engulfed Waki until she was numb. No longer reacting to the harsh coldness that surrounded her, Waki felt nothing. Her stare was glued to the man in front of her, his own eyes pierced into her.

"What is this feeling?" She wondered out-loud.

"It's the feeling of despair, of hopelessness." Asphodel's words sunk in as Waki listened, the way he spoke felt colder then anything she's ever known.

"Please, make it stop." She begged him.

Asphodel came closer to her until he was inches away from her, his shadow consuming her. Waki did not turn to face him, not evening wonder how he came into her room.

"I'll make this all stop, in one condition." He said to her, sounding as cold as the wind felt. "Come with me."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore and Merry are seen in the center of the screen, Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, Merry giggling behind her hand. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore appears behind it along with Cure Merry, both waving to the camera.**

Yui walked around in circles until she felt the room begin to spin around her. Feeling dizzy, Yui stumbled about before falling to her side. A creak in the floor let her know Rei had stepped out of bed, feeling her hands around her fur, Yui was then laid comfortable on Rei's bed.

"If you keep spinning, you'll be dizzy forever." Rei laid beside her.

Yui shot her a harsh glare before turning her back towards her. "That won't happen." She said. "Besides, my spinning shouldn't be what you're worried about!"

Rei clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Yui, there's nothing I can do. Waki gave up her bracelet all on her own. Even if I convinced her to join us, we'd first have to get the bracelet back."

Yui knew Rei was right, but she had no idea how they were going to take the love charm from Azalea. Yui hated feeling hopeless, it was like having all her confidence ripped right out of her. Even Rei was left feeling the same way, Orie looked to be the only one who was left with some hope.

"Girls, we will not sit here and soak in our troubles." Orie told them, trying to sound as cheery as she could manage. "We'll get that love charm back and we'll show Waki that joining us is the right thing to do."

Rei in turn gave Orie a smile, trying to pull herself together. "You're right, we'll get that love charm back. You just watch Yui."

A small spark of hope was light within Yui, looking at the two hopeful girls before her gave her that warm, comforting feeling she needed. Yui turned towards Rei, leaping into her lap.

"So, how do we do that exactly?" Rei asked.

Yui jumped back with a determined look on her face. " I know how."

As quickly as Yui's confident attitude returned to her, it was like it was ripped away from her once again. The swift change from warmth to freezing cold put the group on edge.

"Do you feel that too?" Rei asked, shivering.

Orie nodded and pulled her uniform sleeves down. "I think the whole city can feel that."

While Rei and Orie were left to wonder about the sudden change in temperature, Yui was dreading to found out if she was right.

"Girls, we have to leave. Now!" Yui said in a shout.

The girls did not bother to question her, instead they followed closely behind as the little fairy lead them through the city streets. The girls glanced over the shops and empty streets they passed by, surprised at the unusual emptiness the city was left in.

"What's going on? It's freezing and the cities practically empty!" Rei shouted over the deafening winds that threatened to push them back.

Rei's voice was lost, Yui was in her own thoughts and worries. It's not that Yui was confused like Rei or Orie, Yui was afraid to admit that she knew exactly what was happening. Yui was no stranger to this feeling, this cold that swarmed the city. It was a coldness that felt worst then any winter humans could imagine, it was a harsh feeling like a coldness that could only come from someone equally as cold. Someone who was filled with evil, to cold to feel anything.

Perfect for being a servant of the Dark Lord, Yui knew that.

Yui skidded to a halt, turning to face the girls. "Rei, Orie, transform!"

Again, they did not ask questions just doing as Yui asked them. They transformed, though both girls were still not sure what or who they would be fighting.

"Yui, please tell us what's happening?" Merry knelt in front of her, pleading for an answer.

Yui hesitated to answer her, her stare fixed pass Merry. Yui stepped back, her fur sticking out everywhere as she shook with fear. Merry gave her a puzzled stare only turning away when she felt Adore's touch.

"What is it?" She asked Adore.

Adore raised her arm, pointing out in front of herself. "Look."

Merry's eyes followed Adore's stare, until she meet the expressionless stare of the man across from them.

His stare alone made Merry tremble, until her legs gave way. Adore reached for her, barely able to keep herself standing. Adore did not dare to look away from the man, it was like he could crush her with a snap of his fingers.

Merry's fingers pulled at the fabric of Adore's dress, clinging tightly to her. "Adore, who is he?"

Adore glanced at her before she looked at him again, she shook her head. "I don't know, I don't..."

"I am Asphodel, servant of the Dark Lord and I might have something you want back." He said.

"The love charm!" Yui shouted.

Adore shook her head as though she was shaking her fears away. Her mouth trembled as she tried to speak.

"G-give it back!" She said.

Asphodel stretched his arm to the side, letting his sleeve hang from it. He begun to land until his the heel of hit boots clicked against the cold concrete. His shirt, that seemed far to long to be worn by anyone, draped around him just stopping at his knees. He moved his arm back down allowing the sleeve to flutter in the breeze as he did so.

As his sleeve relaxed by his side, Waki appeared by his side. Adore clutched onto Merry and the two could only watch Asphodel pull Waki along with him.

"I want you to give you a fare trade, this girl for you're love charms."

Adore let his words sit for a moment, feeling Merry's hand tighten around her dress fabric. Merry stood herself up against the pleading of her trembling legs.

Merry shook her head, her eyes staring at Asphodel. "No, no way!"

Adore jerked her head towards her. "What?"

Asphodel shrugged, releasing his grip on Waki. "That's fine, I'll take it by force!"

Asphodel snapped his fingers, the palm of his hand began to glow with red light. The light grew so quickly Adore and Merry had no time to react. In one swift move of his arm, he sent the light towards them until it was all that surrounded them.

"No!" Waki's shrill cry rung out, but it was helpless.

The blast was deafening and powerful. It shook the ground and the heat it carried spread around them, yet in a bright flash it was gone. Left in it's place, a large hole sunk within the city, in it Adore struggled to stand herself up.

Asphodel looked down at them, ready to strike again. "I'll ask again, give me the love charm."

Adore, stared him down with the best glare she could manage. "Never." She said, her voice shaking.

"Alright." Asphodel said, keeping his eyes on Adore. "You've made your choice."

The ground began to rumble once again, as the city was taken over by the same light as before. Waki felt her breath hitch, her words caught in her throat. Her legs told her to run, but she could not move. She was frozen.

"Your shield." She said, trying to be heard. "Your shield, use your shield!"

Her voice echoed and she could only hope Adore had heard her. The second blast felt stronger then the last and it left everything looking just as bad. Waki held her breath as the dust cleared, hoping to see the shine of Adore's shield.

"Please." She begged, holding onto herself with a tight grip.

As the dust cleared, there was a faint glow that was left behind. It wasn't from Asphodel, it was the glimmer of Adore's shield. But, the glimmer was weak and barely shined.

"Give it to me, now." Asphodel demanded.

Adore shook her head, her arms barely able to hold her shield up. Waki clutched her shirt sleeve, she moved slowly as she kept her eyes fixed on Asphodel.

"Leave her alone." She said, catching his attention.

Asphodel raised his arm, his palm opened to attack at any moment. Waki froze for a moment, but just looking at Asphodel made her skin crawl. She felt her heart pounding, but it was not from fear. Her fear was still there yes, but anger was there too.

Waki felt furious, like she was boiling with rage and ready to explode at any moment. "Leave them alone, don't touch them!"

Her voice did not waver and her eyes glared at him without any hint of fear. The light that began to shimmer from her body grew brighter. Asphodel dropped his arm and felt a sudden burning in his pocket. He knew it was the love charm that was reacting to Waki, he could only watch as the charm's light burned brighter.

Waki shot her arm out. "I believe that is mine!"

"What?!" Asphodel let out a sharp shout as the love charm's light started to cover him. He reached for it only to feel his hand burn at the touch once he pulled away.

The charm fell, rolling to the ground. Waki picked it up, allowing the light to envelope her. "Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

Waki was surrounded by a sea of purple light, her body covered with a shimmering blue glow. She raised her right hand and flicked her wrist until a bundle of rose petals swarmed around her. The petals spun around her body and mixed with the light. She twirled around once until the petals vanished to reveal a purple dress with a blue belt that hung off her hip, held by a blue heart clip.

The petals around her head disappeared, turning her hair into a blue bun that was pinned on the side of her head in the shape of a rose. Waki clicked her heals, summoning her boots and slapping the love charm on her right wrist. She landed on the ground with a pose.

"The flower that blooms with love, piercing evil with it's thorns! Cure Rose!"

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "She's done it! She got the love charm back!"

Yui: "She's transformed!"

Orie: "She's quit! Again!"

Rei: "What?!"

Yui: "Why?!"

Orie: "She's...afraid."

 **Next time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 11 "Cure Rose joins, team precure unit!"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode 11**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Cure Rose joins, team precure unit!"**

* * *

"The flower that blooms with love, piercing evil with it's thorns! Cure Rose!"

Asphodel was taken back at the sight of the girl, but he did not let it distract him. There was only one reason he was here, for the love charm. Though the one he had was taken, Asphodel remained calm. In his eyes, he still had the upper hand.

"So, you've transformed." He said with a scoff. "No matter, you're no match for me."

Rose shot him a glare, daring him to fight. "Try me."

She raised her right arm until a swarm of rose petals surrounded it, coming together and shaping into a sword. Rose clutched the handle of the sword and pointed the blade towards Asphodel.

"Alight then." Asphodel said.

Asphodel broke into a sprint, lunging towards Rose. His speed was unexpected and Rose was not prepared. Feeling the grip of his hand on her wrist, Rose had no time for escape before the burning pain of his punch shook her body.

Rose fell to her feet, clutching her stomach. Not wasting a second, Asphodel kicked her down with a hard blow. Rose sunk her teeth into her lips trying to tack her mind of the pain she felt in the rest of her body.

"You see, you're no match." He said as calm as before.

Rose glared at him, her eyes heavy with hate. She laid sprawled on the ground, her body trembling as she tried to stand. Adore and Merry were left just as bruised and beaten as she, but Rose looked on towards them with hope.

"Come on girls..." She muttered under her breath.

Just like Rose, Adore and Merry could barely stand themselves up. Adore forced herself to stand, despite the pleading of her body to sit still. Reaching towards Merry, Adore pulled her up until both were standing, leaning on each other for support.

"Rose." Adore called out with a whimper. "You transformed."

"Yea." Rose said with a light laugh. "I did."

"Adore, we have to help her." Merry said.

"Right, let's go!" Adore said.

Asphodel faced Adore at the sound of her voice. He grinned in a way that made the girls uneasy. Yui scratched at Adore's leg, trying to call her attention. Adore glanced down at her and smiled, reassuring her she knew what to do.

"It's alright Yui, we've got this!" Adore assured her.

Asphodel laughed at the girls, his palm beginning to glow. "You girls never give up do you?"

Adore faced him with a piercing glare. "Never."

Adore summoned her shield, hiding behind it as she charged towards Asphodel. Merry summoned her bells and followed behind Adore. The glow of his palm grew util it consumed his hand, Asphodel sprung forward shooting out his arm in front of him. The blast of his attack was just like the one before, but this time it was meant with the force of Adore's shield.

Adore pushed against the attack with her weight. "Merry!"

Merry rung her bell unleashing a powerful sound wave. Asphodel put more force behind his blast to destroy Adore's shield, leaving himself exposed to Merry's attack. The powerful ringing from her bells were roaring with strength that Asphodel could not take.

He fell back, cupping his hands around his ears. Rose jumped on her feet seeing the opening the girls created, she took her sword and aimed it towards Asphodel.

"Precure, Rose Thorn, Shower!"

Rose's sword shot out a beam of blue light that burst into a storm of thorns. Asphodel rose to his feet and quickly shot out another attack. The two blast pushed at each other until both exploded into one massive blow.

Adore covered herself and Merry with her shield. Rose was thrown back from the power of the blast causing her to transform back to her normal form. Flaring with anger, Asphodel let out a roaring shout. He snapped his fingers, disappearing into a smokey fog.

Adore and Merry changed back and ran to Waki's side. Yui pushed past the girls that hovered over Waki. The little fairy furiously scratched at Waki's arm, urging her to sit up.

"Waki, Waki!" Yui cried out.

Waki grunted from the pain she felt, but managed to sit up. She looked the girls over looking for any signs they were hurt. When she saw how they were, perfectly okay, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." She said with a smile.

Rei pulled Waki into a tight hug, her words pouring out of her. Orie pulled her back, telling her to let Waki breath, earning her a laugh. Yui chuckled at the girls, just as relieved as they were. Rei helped Waki stand, Orie taking Yui in her arms.

Rei turned to Yui, smiling towards her. "So, care to explain?"

* * *

The girls all sat around in Rei's room, trying to solve what had just happened. On their way back, the city was perfectly fine. The clouds were gone, the cold air was now warm and all the people seemed to be fine as well.

Rei leaned on her hand and took a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh. "Yui, you know Asphodel?"

Yui frowned as she pulled her eyes away from Rei to stare at the wall. "Yes, I've seen him before."

Waki raised a brow, curious as to how Yui knew him. "Where have you seen him before?"

"In my home." Yui said with a sad tone to her words. "He was there the day...the day I came to earth."

"Can you tell us what happened that day?" Orie asked her. "Please, it could really help us figure out why all this has happened, not just what happened today, but all of it."

"You mean, why you're precure?" Yui asked her.

"Yes." Orie said.

Yui sighed, but she agreed to tell them. "Alright. Well, I lived in the Kingdom of Amour and one day we were under attack. Our Queen, RoseMary was trying her best to fight back against the servants of evil."

Rei shot up with a gasp. "Wait, you mean Azalea, Ambrosia and Asphodel were there?"

Yui nodded. "Yes and they were working for someone evil. They destroyed my home and wanted to destroy my queen, but she fought back. Right before they could defeat her or what little of the Kingdom was left, she turned everything to un-breakable stone."

Yui paused, hurt to recall the memory. "As she turned to stone, she sent me to find you guys. She told me to find the legendary warrior's precure. So, that's why I chased you down that day Rei. I knew you had the love charm, I could feel it, I just didn't know you would be Cure Adore."

Rei picked Yui up and laid her down on her bed. "Yui, those guys want to hurt us right? For the love charms, why? What do they want with them?"

"The power they hold, it's just what they need to revive their leader." Yui explained.

"Who's their leader?" Waki asked.

Yui trembled at the mere thought of it, speaking in a whisper. "The Dark Lord."

"She's the one who started the attack on you're home?" Orie asked her, sounding a bit shocked.

"No, she sent her servants to do it. She's to much of a coward!" Yui cried with an angry shout.

Rei rubbed her head, calming her down. "It's alright now Yui. We're all here now, we'll beat them. All three of us, right Waki?"

Waki opened her mouth to speak, but she jumbled her words. "I-I...I have to go." Waki stood up and stormed out quickly leaving before anyone could stop her.

Rei ran after her, was stopp. Orie held her back. "Let her go." Orie told her. "She just needs to figure things out."

Rei frowned, leaning on Orie. "But Orie, we need her. She needs us." Rei said. "We can't do this alone, Waki is the precure we need."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore and Merry are seen in the center of the screen, Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, Merry giggling behind her hand. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore appears behind it along with Cure Merry, both waving to the camera.**

Locked inside the comfort of her own room, Waki drowned out the pleas of her father to come eat dinner with the family with a pair very good ear phones. She laid on her bed, turning up the volume until her father's voice could no longer be heard.

Only when she was sure he had left, did she take the ear phones out. Waki sat up and faced her window, starring out at the city.

"The three of us." She said out loud. "Why did she sound so sure?" She wondered.

Waki stayed up for what felt like hours, long after the sun had set Waki still looked out at the city. Her eyes were glued at the lights that twinkled within the buildings. She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling each strand tangle then flow free from her fingers.

"Rei and Orie, they never gave up. They even took to this so quickly." Waki spoke to herself. "Their nothing like me, but I guess that's why they can do this." She laughed at herself.

Soon enough, Waki shut her eyes and fell back on her bed. She was only waken up a few hours later by the ever annoying ring of her alarm clock. She hit the clock a few times before she actually pressed the snooze button. Waki dragged herself out of bed and into her uniform.

She skipped breakfast, just wanting to get to school. For the first time ever she stayed out of the green room and sat at her desk instead. Even her day at school went without a care and just like that it was over.

Waki was the only one left in the classroom."I wonder if their still here?"

For most of the day, Waki could not shake Rei or Orie out of her mind. Anytime she had a moment to think, she could only think about those two. Even now, they did not leave her mind.

Waki clicked her tongue, telling herself to forget about it. She grabbed her bag and left the classroom. Walking down the empty halls, she felt a sudden chill begin to shiver down her back. That cold air that felt like a nightmare, somehow was familiar.

"It couldn't be..." She said in disbelief. "There's no way!"

Waki dropped her bag and ran down the halls her heart pounding like a drum. She panted out with each step she took, her breathing getting heavier the quicker she ran. Waki slid down the halls as she turned into the court yard, almost tripping over her own feet.

Waki hoped it was all a dream, but she knew when she stepped foot into the courtyard that this was all to real. Adore, Merry, and Asphodel were locked in a heated battle like the one before.

"Girls!" Waki shouted. "Love Charm, Lovely Dress!" Waki called out her transformation line.

"Rose, stay back!" Yui shouted towards her. "He's too strong, all you girls just leave!"

Merry was pushed back, but caught herself before falling. "No, Yui we told you we can do this!"

"That's right! We can beat him!" Adore said as she fought back to defend from Asphodel's hits.

Asphodel shot out a blast that sent Adore crashing down, he blocked Merry's hit and flipped her until she was sent crashing down beside Adore.

"All of you are no match for me, no matter what you do!" He said.

Rose summoned her sword, but her legs wouldn't budge. She told herself to move, but she could not. Rose felt tears pull at her eyes as she felt hopeless to do anything. She watched as Merry and Adore were knocked down over and over again, Asphodel did not even look tired down.

"Rose!" Merry called out to her, her voice pleading. "Please, Rose!"

Rose's words were caught in her throat as her tears ran down her face. Her lips parted, but Rose said nothing.

"What a coward." Asphodel mocked her. "To think, this is what Amour has fighting for them. Two stubborn fools and a coward!"

Rose flinched as though his words were daggers. "Stop..." She cried. "Please."

"Begging?" He said in a humored laugh. "How truly fitting for such a coward."

"No!" Adore shouted. "She is no coward."

"That's right, Rose don't listen to him!" Merry said. "He's wrong!"

Rose shook her head, dropping her sword. "No, he's right."

Rose fell to her knees and broke into tears. Asphodel snapped his fingers, his palm taken over by a powerful glow. He aimed his attack at Rose, an evil gron painted on his face.

"No!" Adore pleaded with a sharp scream.

She lunged at him, but was far too weak to tackle him. Asphodel grunted as Adore pushed her weight on him, he gripped her arm tightly and tossed her aside like it was nothing.

Merry gasped, running to her side. "Adore!" She cried out in a broken shout. "Rose, snap out of it!" Merry shouted. "Don't you see, he's wrong! You're strong, even stronger then he is!"

Rose shook her head, meeting the pleading stare of Merry's eyes. "No, I'm not. I can't do this!"

"Yes you can!" Merry said.

"How do you know? How do you know I can do this?!" Rose begged her to answer, choking up from her tears.

Merry smiled towards her, her eyes fixed on Rose. "Because you've shown us. You've been so strong and you've fought before. This, this is no different."

Asphodel turned to her as though he had snapped. "Enough from you, I'm through playing games." He rose his arm and shot the blast, aiming at Merry.

Rose looked on with a horrified look. "No!" Her voice shook.

Rose did not think as she broke into a sprint, she didn't have to. She would not sit still and watch her friends get hurt again, she couldn't. Rose held her hand out, summoning her sword to her side. Before the blast could hit Merry, Rose jumped in front of her.

"Precure, Rose Thorn, Shower!"

Rose brought her sword down with a forceful swing, unleashing a storm of thorns that battled with Asphodel's attack. A large blast explode from the impact of Rose's and Asphodel's attacks, forcing the girls to shield their eyes.

"Rose, you saved me." Merry said, smiling.

Rose laughed lightly. "Of course I did."

"Enough, why don't you girls give up already? Why do you keep fighting back?" Asphodel asked appearing to be confused.

"Because, we're precure." Adore said, standing herself up.

"Adore!" Merry helped her up, Rose running to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Never better!" Adore joked, beaming with a smile.

"Being precure's, that means nothing!" Asphodel shouted, snapping with a new found anger. "So tell me, why don't you give up?!"

"Because this is our home." Rose said. "And they won't run away. Neither will I." Rose smiled towards the girls, feeling stronger beside them. "Not anymore."

Adore took her hand, feeling a serge of power as she did. "That's right. So, Asphodel, you'll just have to beat us."

"Yea, because we're not backing down." Merry said, taking Adore's hand.

Rose took in a breath, a strange surge of energy ran through her body. She turned to Adore and saw that she was glowing. Not just Adore, but Merry as well.

"You girls, you're shining." She said with surprise.

Adore giggled, nudging Rose's side. "You too."

Rose looked herself over, her body shining with a blue glow. "Wow! Why?"

Before Adore or Merry could even answer, Yui came rushing to their side. "Girls, combine your powers!" Yui ordered.

"What?" Adore uttered in confusion.

"Do it!" Yui urged them in a pleading voice.

Adore squeezed both girls hands, tightly. "Right, girls let's give it a try!"

Asphodel snapped his fingers, ready to summon another attack. But he was taken back by the girls sudden surge of power, it was like they were given new strength. He did not understand how, but the girls were stronger then before.

The three girls stood together, engulfed by holy light as they combined their powers. Merry and Rose stood in front of Adore, their hands on top of hers. Behind Adore, a massive pink heart towered over her.

"All together!" Adore said.

Together, the girls created a powerful attack. "Precure, Passion Dynamite!"

On command, the heart that once stood behind Adore shrunk as the light between their hands grew. The light then shot out into a single stream aimed towards Asphodel. Before the attack could make impact with Asphodel, he vanished into a smokey mist. The attack then exploded as it hit the ground, missing Asphodel.

"He's gone." Merry said in a frustrated manner.

Adore shrugged, letting out a laugh. "It's okay, because we're a team now. I mean just look at what we did." She cheered proudly. Adore faced Rose, taking a hold of her hand. "Rose, all that stuff you said, do you mean it?"

"Yes, I wanna join you girls." She said with a bright smile. "I want to be a part of this team!"

"Yes!" Adore cheered. "Yes!"

Merry laughed behind her hand, cheering along side Adore." Yes, Rose you can!" She said.

Yui scratched at Rose's leg, climbing into her arms when Rose knelt down."That's Right girls, from this day on, you're all a team!"

* * *

 _Ed: Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams._

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "So, what should we do first?"

Orie: "What do you mean?"

Rei: "Well, we're a team now, so let's do some team activities!"

Waki: "Forget about that, we have to get down to business!"

Rei & Orie: "Buisness?"

Waki: "Amour Buisness that is!"

 **Next time** **on Passion Heart Precure** **:**

 _Episode 12: "Yui and Amour! A Wonderful Fairytale!"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Episode 12**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Yui and Amour! A Wonderful Fairy-tale!"**

* * *

Deep within the city of Valor, a chill hung within the air. The grey clouds that gathered together shook with the roar of thunder, threatening to burst. The strike of lightening that clapped in the sky frightened the birds from their nest.

Of course, all this weather clung only around the abandoned building Ambrosia and the others stayed in. Inside, Azalea shook just as violently as the storm clouds, his face twisted in an angry scowl.

"You lost it!?" He shouted.

Asphodel rolled his eyes at the boy turning his back to him. Ambrosia stood beside Azalea, to shock to speak or at least that was Azalea's guest.

"I can't believe this!" Azalea threw his hands up in frustration. "And why aren't you saying anything?" He asked, referring to Ambrosia.

Ambrosia ignored him, leaving him standing in confusion. She walked past Asphodel only glancing over at him as she did. Practically shaking from rage, Azalea paced around the room stomping his feet down with each step he took.

"I thought you were strong, but it look's like you're just another failure!" Azalea raged, throwing an insult with a bitter tone.

Asphodel shot him a nasty look that shut him right up. Azalea stepped back as Asphodel began to approach him.

"Azalea...such a short temper you have. Perhaps that is the reason you were defeated." Asphodel said. "Why don't you put all that anger to use, go find those girls and prove yourself."

Azalea snickered in a low whisper, making sure Asphodel did not hear him. Vanishing into the purple portal behind him, Azalea left. Ambrosia let out a sigh, facing Asphodel with a questioning look.

"What are you planing?" Ambrosia asked him.

"Why do you ask?" Asphodel said with a laugh.

Ambrosia rolled her eyes at his smart response, resting her hand on her hip. "This isn't like you, you let them win didn't you?"

Asphodel stayed quiet, thinking the question over. He let out a laugh that sent chills down Ambrosia's back.

"I'll admit, I was caught off guard at just how strong these girls would be." He paused for a moment, drifting into his own thoughts before speaking. "But, I can assure you I would never let them win."

Ambrosia eyed him more confused then ever. "Alright then, why don't you get serious and finish them off? Why send Azalea?"

Hearing this, Asphodel could barely hide the grin that begun to form. "Why not? Let's see what he's really capable of."

* * *

Before the ringing of her alarm clock could even wake her, Rei was out of bed and fully dressed. She combed her hair and tied it up into a neat ponytail before adjusting her blue top to sit neatly over her faded blue jeans. Snoozing the alarm just as it went off, Rei finished getting ready with her favorite pair of ankle boots.

She checked herself over in the mirror before strapping her shoulder bag on. "Yui! Rise and shine!" She called out cheerfully to the little fairy who was busy sleeping away in Rei's bed.

Yui tossed around within the blankets, pushing her way out with an exhausted look. She eyed Rei and clicked her tongue, to tired to leave the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked Rei. "It's the weekend."

Rei clasped her hand, snatching the little fairy from her bed. "Exactly! We have to hurry!" She said.

Rei hugged her arms around Yui, keeping her snugged enough to fall back asleep. Running down the stairs of her home she skipped over to the kitchen table for a quick meal.

"Morning sweetie." Her mother greeted. "You're dressed? What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, just hanging out with Orie and Waki." Rei said. "Hey, where's breakfast?"

Her mother laughed as she sat beside Rei at the table. "Well, you're usually up so late I was just about to start. But anyhow, I didn't know you still spoke to Waki and since when did you fix things with Orie?"

"Oh, well I'll eat something at Orie's." Rei said, getting up from the table. "Oh and I apologized to Orie a while ago and Waki and I were always in touch. Anyway, gotta go! Bye mom!"

"Rei wait!" Her mother said, trying to stop Rei. But, before she could even stand from the table Rei was already out the door. "Oh that girl, she just keeps to herself now."

Walking along the streets of the city, Rei squealed with excitement. She reached Orie's house in no time and rushed in side almost knocking over their maid.

Running back to the garden, Rei joined Orie in her breakfast. "I'm glad we get to spend the day together. So, when is Waki coming?" Rei asked.

Orie finished up with her food and pointed to a bushel of roses. "She's over their, no surprise she's checking out my roses."

"When did you get here?" She asked, running over to Waki.

"A little before you." Waki said. "So, why are we all here again?"

Rei beamed brightly, smiling wide. "Today is our first hangout as a completely formed precure team!"

"Is that why we're here?" Yui said, clearly upset.

Rei turned to her, walking to her side. "Is everything alright?" She asked her.

Yui sighed in a frustrated manner, avoiding Rei's stare. "No."

"Yui." Orie called her, picking her up and placing her down on a chair. "What's the matter?"

It was then that Yui teared up, her mouth quivered as she spoke. "It's just, now that I know that Asphodel is here on earth I don't know what to do anymore."

"What do you mean?" Waki asked.

"Before he found us, I thought that maybe you girls could really do this. You know save my world." Yui said. "But..."

Orie raised a brow. "But?"

"I believe in you girls I do, but I'm not dumb enough to think that you girls won't get hurt in the process!" Yui cried out in a hurt voice.

Rei reached for her, taking her in her arms. "Yui, there's nothing he can do that will make us back down. We've gotten pretty beaten up before, so I think we can handle him."

"Rei..." Yui said with a sigh. "He's smarter then the rest and much crueler, he'll use them and us to get what he wants all in the name of his Lord."

"And we will fight and do whatever it takes all in the name of protecting you." Orie assured her with a calm tone.

Yui smiled, a bitter sweet smile. "I believe you will, I do. But I don't want your world to end up like mine in the process."

Waki crossed her arms, eyeing the little fairy. "Yui, why don't you tell us about your home. Maybe it will cheer you up to remember the good times and help with the bad times."

Yui light up at the idea, her eyes shining with a new found joy. "Really? Do you girls want to hear about it?" They nodded with smiles. "Alright then! It all started _..._

 _It started when Yui was just a newly born fairy. In Amour, fairies were as normal as people. Anyhow, at that time Yui was happy just running around the kingdom._

 _She lived in the Kingdom's flower fields with the other fairies. Until one day she meet a little girl who lived in the Kingdom. The little girl would visit everyday and bring Yui sweets, deserts, and show her everything she found in the Kingdom walls._

 _"This here is a stone I found from the river." The girl said excitedly._

 _Everyday was the same and Yui loved every second of it. But one day the girl just stopped coming. Yui grew older and cared for the young fairies like most older fairies do. Then, when a terrible storm roared through Amour and Yui was lost with out shelter, she meet the girl again._

 _By then the little girl wasn't very little, she was more like a fully grown adult. She took Yui in and sheltered her from the storm. Afterwards Yui did not leave her side and later that girl became the Queen, Queen RoseMary._

 _Queen RoseMary was kind and gentle to Yui, she gave her a home that she felt truly happy in. When Yui would visit her fairy friends she would come back to RoseMary and the two would share stories about their encounters._

 _On a day that the Kingdom seemed particularly peaceful, Yui noticed the necklace RoseMary wore._

 _"What is that?" She asked._

 _RoseMary looked down, laughing behind her hand. She took the necklace off and showed it to Yui._

 _"It's a very special necklace." RoseMary said._

 _"Why? Is it magic?!" Yui exclaimed with excitement._

 _RoseMary laughed again, putting the necklace back on. "In a way, I guess it is magic."_

 _Yui titled her head, confused. "In a way?"_

 _RoseMary nodded. "Yes, it's a magic that we all share and this specific necklace...well let's just say that I share a very powerful magic with the person who has it's other half."_

 _"It's other half..." Yui thought. "Oh that's right, it's half a heart."_

 _After that day, Yui tried searching for the other half of the necklace. She wanted to find the magic that RoseMary spoke about. In her search for the other half, Yui would travel around the whole Kingdom, but she had no luck._

 _A long time passed and Yui forgot about the necklace, she enjoyed her time spent with RoseMary far more. But on a night that the stars seemed to vanish from the sky, Yui found RoseMary crying into her hands on the floor of her room._

 _"What's wrong your majesty?" She asked with a worried voice._

 _RoseMary, hearing the worry in Yui's words, wiped her tears. "Yui...oh Yui nothing is wrong."_

 _Yui frowned, refusing to accept that as an answer. "Don't lie."_

 _RoseMary gently patted Yui, taking her into her arms. "Yui, so persistent." She said. "You see...it seems I've lost my other half."_

 _There was no need to explain any further, Yui knew what the Queen meant. Her necklace was no longer worn around her neck, leaving Yui to wonder about the person with the other half._

 _"Queen...what happened. Was it stolen?" Yui asked._

 _"In a way...I guess it was stolen." RoseMary said, though she sounded lost._

 _Yui jumped from her arms. "Queen they took it didn't they! You're other half! I'll go retrieve it!"_

 _RoseMary shot up and reached for Yui. "Wait!" She cried, too late._

 _Yui ran so quickly, RoseMary was only able to watch. Yui ran from the palace, out into the fields of the Kingdom. She was powered only by rage. Rage from seeing her queen in pain, rage from the thought someone could even dare to break the Queen's heart._

 _But rage could not fuel Yui forever, before she knew it she was far from the Kingdom. She was far from the flower fields that surrounded Amour, she had run so far without even having the slightest clue who she was looking for._

 _"How silly of me." She told herself. "I've let my emotions get the best of me...I should go back."_

 _As Yui turned to go back it was then that she felt an uneasy feeling wash over her. Though it was just a feeling, Yui grew worried and panicked. She ran back to her Kingdom and there she discovered something terrible._

 _Her home was nearly destroyed. Homes, shops, schools, were all left in shambles to rot away. The streets were littered with people scrambling to find shelter. But from what? Yui did not now. She only knew one thing._

 _"RoseMary is in danger!"_

 _Yui had never run so fast in her life than she did then, her little feet too slow to reach the Queen in time no matter how hard she ran. Yui pushed past the doors, though they were left barely standing. She ran down the halls, past the empty rooms that were also left in a complete disaster._

 _"This palace has been invaded!" She cried. "But by who?"_

 _"Take a guess!"_

 _A sharp voice pierced the air and stopped Yui in her tracks. She turned to face the source, a young boy with a crazed look about him. He snapped his fingers and just like that he hurled a powerful attack at Yui._

 _Yui was pushed forward by the blast and rolled across the palace floors. She slide until she came to a stop, bumping into a something that felt nothing like walls. Yui raised her gaze, locking eyes with a vicious pair._

 _"Oh, and what do we have here?"_

 _Yui scrambled to her feet escaping past the cackling laughter that shook her. She had to reach the Queen, her mind could only think to her._

 _"RoseMary!" She cried out into the empty halls. "RoseMary!"_

 _One last push through a heavy set of doors, the last doors that lead to the final room within the palace. There, Yui found her Queen although she really wish she hadn't._

 _"Queen..." She whispered, her voice breaking._

 _"Go on, after all that is you're Queen." Came a strange voice._

 _Suddenly, the air changed around her. It was freezing, Yui felt so numb just standing there. She saw her Queen brought down to her knees, holding on to herself as though she was injured. Yui wanted anything to just run and see her Queen's face, but she was frozen._

 _Her legs trembled and she could not move, no matter what she told herself._

 _"Go on little fairy! Die along side your Queen!"_

 _The stranger mocked her with such cold and cruel words. Yui shook from fear alone at the sound of the voice, she dare not face it's owner._

 _"Queen!" She cried running to her side, ignoring the possibility of danger. "Queen!"_

 _RoseMary heard her voice, her head shot up in search for Yui. "Yui!" She cried out._

 _"Queen, what's happening?!" Yui stammered._

 _RoseMary took Yui in her arms, stepping back towards the wall of the room. Shadows begun to surround them, eating away at any hope they had._

 _"Yui, you have to leave the palace." She said._

 _"No!" Yui said._

 _RoseMary put her down, pushing Yui behind herself. "Listen to me, you must go to a place called earth and you must find the legendary warrior's precure!"_

 _Yui felt her mouth drop, stammering between her words. But the cackle that came from the shadows stopped Yui from speaking._

 _"The legendary warriors?What, now you put your hope on a legend?!" Mocked the stranger._

 _Yui felt the warm touch of RoseMary's hand pushing her further behind her. Behind Yui, the walls began to shimmer. The little fairy turned quickly and saw that the walls were no longer there. In place of the walls Yui saw the portal that would soon take her from here._

 _"Queen!" Yui cried out, begging her queen not to leave her. "Queen, please!" Her voice shook, sounding so broken._

 _RoseMary looked over her shoulder, smiling softly at Yui. "Yui...please find them...and remember, love can go so far."_

 _"Queen RoseMary!"_

"Just like that she let me go..." Yui said, recalling the memory. "Queen RoseMary...she saved me."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore,Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

By the afternoon, Yui was tired out. After explaining her arrival on earth, Yui had fallen asleep. Orie brought her up to her room, leaving her to rest.

"How is she?" Waki asked.

Orie shrugged, resting her chin on her hand. "I guess she's alright, but...I mean what was that?"

Rei titled her head, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"She means with her story." Waki explained, letting out a sigh. "I asked her to tell us a good story, but that...that was terrible."

Orie nodded. "Yea, it started off alright, but maybe the more she talked the more her memories just flooded her. "

"But that's good." Rei assured them. "I mean, it's not good for her to hold that all in."

"You're right, but what should we do? We can't just leave her like that?" Orie wondered out loud.

Waki snapped her fingers, an idea forming. "We'll cheer her up! Make her feel more at home, after all were kinda her home now."

Rei smiled widely, cheering with joy. "I love it!"

So the girls came together and decided on a plan. Orie went to work in the kitchen, whipping up a sweet desert. Waki joined Rei in the garden to pick some of Yui's favorite flowers.

"She likes daisies..." Rei said, looking through the garden.

"Here I'll bring some pots to put them in." Waki said.

Waki left Rei with the flowers, looking for any empty pots. She searched the shed that stood in the back, feeling a strange chill run down her back. Waki shook it off, still something told her she was not alone.

"Rei?" She called out into the shed. She searched through the shed finally finding an empty pot. "Good, let's get out of here."

Instantly, as Waki walked out of the shed, the wind picked up pushing her back. The pot fell from her hands and shattered. The shattering of the pot caught Rei's attention. Rei dropped the flowers she held and ran to the shed.

In the back were the shed stood, Waki was not alone. Azalea hovered over the shed and was the cause of the strong wind. He came down until both feet were on the ground. Both Rei and Waki readied themselves.

"Azalea, what do you want?!" Waki demanded an answer.

Azalea laughed, pointing to her love charm. "I want what you gave me!"

"Girls!" Came Orie's voice. "Transform!"

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

Together, the three girls transformed creating a massive shine of light. Adore was cloaked in a pink light that wrapped around her and turned into red ribbon. She pulled on the ribbon, bursting into her cure uniform. Her light fell on Merry, wrapping around her in yellow light. Merry pulled the red hood around her down and changed into her cure uniform as well. Rose snatched the light that came from Merry and wrapped it around her body, with a snap of her fingers she too transformed.

"Over flowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!"

"Laughter filling the air, the sound of bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!"

"The flower that blooms with love, it's thorns piercing evil! Cure Rose!"

The three of them came together and struck a pose. Rose and Merry stood behind Adore, arms facing outward. Adore made a heart with her hands, placing it over her heart.

"Love, passion, and hope! Together we are Passion Heart Precure!"

Once transformed, Azalea attacked. He brought his fist down in quick punches, aiming for Adore. Summoning her shield, Adore blocked his attacks. She pushed against him forcefully, knocking him back. Merry jabbed at him as he tried to stand back up and attack again.

"Why are you here?" Merry shouted. "We got the love charm back, you lose!"

Azalea swung at her hard, throwing her back. "Just because you have it, doesn't mean I lose! I never lose!"

Rose called for her sword and brought it down on Azalea. Azalea jumped on his feet, making a sharp turn to dodge Rose.

"Guess again!" Rose said. "Because it looks like you're losing!"

Snapping into a heated rage, Azalea caught Rose off guard. He swung his leg and sunk it down on Rose's side. Rose came crashing down, her sword thrown from her hands.

"Girls! Let's finish this!" Adore said to them.

Once again they came together and just like before they combined their powers.

"Precure, Passion Dynamite!"

Azalea felt his breath hitch, his eyes widened at the sight of the attack. He snapped his fingers to summon the portal, his gaze still focused on the on coming attack. It was blinding, but he could not look away.

"I won't forget this!" He cried as he vanished into the portal.

Adore sighed, changing back. "I thought you'd say that."

Shortly after their battle, Yui had come storming down from Orie's room and into the garden. She had woken up from all the noise and was worried sick! Once she saw the girls however, she felt so happy to see them.

As for the girls, they finished with their surprise and Yui was more than happy from it all. Orie cut the brownies she made and passed them out, Waki and Rei giving their present to Yui.

"You girls did this for me?!" Yui asked, feeling so grateful.

Rei smiled and nodded eagerly. "Yup!"

"We wanted to cheer you up!" Waki said.

"Cheer me up?" Yui repeated with question.

"That's right, we saw how sad you got after telling us your story. So, we thought we'd cheer you up." Orie explained. "Yui, this might not be like Amour, but we want you to know this is your home now and we love you."

Yui could not help the tears that pulled at her eyes, though she smiled proudly. She cried as she thanked the girls, her words lost in the sound of her wailing.

Rei picked her up with a little laugh, patting her fur. "Oh, Yui such a baby." She teased.

"You know..." Yui said with a hiccup. "I love you girls so much!"

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "Let's plan another hang out!"

Yui: "Oh yea, that sounds like fun!"

Waki: "Sure, just the two of us!"

Rei: "What? No, more like all three of us."

Orie: "No way! Not if she's gonna be there!"

Waki: "Same here! It's either me or her!"

Yui: "Girls what's going on here?!"

 **Next time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 13: "Waki and Orie's great battle!"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Episode 13**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Waki and Orie's great battle!"**

* * *

Late. She was late. Waki's alarm clock rung out, shaking from side to side on her night stand. She hit the snooze button, tossing her shirt over herself. It was rare for Waki to be late, but it seems sleep had gotten the better of her.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" She waved to her parents as she ran out of the apartment, her brother trailing behind.

"Waki!" Her brother whined. "Slow down!"

Waki glanced back at him before checking her watch. "I can't, now hurry up!"

As she ran through the crowds of people, she was constantly checking her watch. She dropped her brother off just as the bells chimed.

Wataru turned to his sister, running up the school steps. "You'll be late!"

Waki sighed and glanced at her wrist watch. "Crap..." She muttered out. "Maybe if I run...after all it's not far right?" She thought.

As Waki turned on her heel, she could feel a tremble beneath her feet. She looked around at the people beside her, it looked like they felt it too. Waki glanced at her watch before sighing out in frustration.

"Please tell me there is a logical explanation for this." She said.

Waki held her breath as the trembling beneath her seemed to last longer and longer. While the trembling continued, the echoing's of a sharp cry cut through the air. Waki spun around on her heels, her eyes falling on a monstrous sight.

The crowds of people ran away at the sight of the beast, screaming at the top of their lungs. Waki jumped into action, transforming immediately.

The monster shrieked out in a loud cry, swinging it's two large arms about. Rose slide under the monster's arm, nearly getting batted away by the hit. She summoned her sword and began to fight back.

"What in the world is this?" She said, confused by the sight of the beast.

"It's my finest lurid yet!" Azalea's voice echoed out to her.

Rose shot him a quick glance as she tried to avoid being hit. From the corner of her eye, two gleaming light's caught her attention. Seeing the opening, the lurid swatted it's arms and knocked Rose towards the ground.

Jumping to Rose's aid, Adore and Merry fought back against the lurid. Watching as the precure began to take his lurid down, Azalea clicked his tongue in annoyance. He snapped his fingers, unleashing a blast towards the girls.

"Watch out!" Adore shouted, throwing her shield out in front herself, pushing Merry aside.

"Rose, we'll handle the lurid! You deal with Azalea!" Adore ordered.

Rose jumped on her feet, her sword pointed outward. "Alright!" She said assuring she had Azalea under control.

"Cure Rose!" Azalea shouted, bitter. "It was due time for a rematch!"

Azalea swerved around Roe's blade as she lunged forward with it, he shot his arm forward sinking it on the side of Rose's face. Rose's head jerked to the side leaving her dazed and unprepared for the Azalea's blast that sent her crashing towards the ground.

"You're finished!" Azalea spat angrily.

Rose wasted no time in picking herself up, she raised her sword again readied her attack. From the behind her, Rose caught the sound of the lurid's cry. She snapped herself around, her eyes going wide. Merry was flung back and knocked into Rose, both girls tumbling into the busy crowds.

"Adore, finish it!" Merry shouted as she stood herself up.

Adore shot her arms out, her hands shaping a heart. "Precure Adore, Heart Bomb!"

As the lurid was defeated, Rose picked herself up and searched for Azalea. Her eyes fixed on the figure far off in the distance. She shot her sword out in front of her powering her attack.

"Stop!" Merry tackled Rose down, making Rose drop her sword.

"What are you doing?!" Rose snapped. "He's getting away!"

Merry raised a brow, giving Rose a shocked looked. "What are you doing?! There's a huge crowd of people her, now let's go!"

Merry snatched Rose up by her wrist, dragging her away from the crowds. Rose and Merry changed back now far enough away from the crowds. Waki pulled back from Orie's grip, shooting a scornful glare her way.

"What?" Orie wondered.

"I had him!" Waki shouted at her. "I had him and you messed me up!"

Orie clicked her tongue, folding her arms across her chest. "You did not have him, he was practically gone! Plus, what if the crowds of people saw you?"

Waki rolled her eyes, resting a hand on her hips. "So? They saw a monster!"

"That's different, we can't control that! But I'm sure if they saw a girl shooting out a light ray from a sword they'd be wondering just who to fear!"

"What are you talking about? It's not like I was going to attack the people!" Waki shouted.

Orie rubbed at her forehead, breathing out a sigh. "That's not the point, you have to be responsible!"

"Forget it, I'm already late anyway!" Waki dismissed Orie's worries as she stormed away anger.

Rei ran up to Orie, out of breath from trying to catch up with her. "Is everything alright?"

Orie shrugged. "I guess so...come on we're late." Orie said, changing the subject.

Orie marched on towards school, Rei quickly trailing behind her. Once she caught up to Orie, she gave her a nudge to catch her attention.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

Orie sighed giving Rei yet another shrug. "It's just...don't you think Waki was being a bit careless...it's bad enough we were thrown into a crowd of people, but she almost attacked Azalea with the crowd around."

"Well, we did fight a giant monster...well a big monster." Rei said. "But then again, the people who saw it did run away from it before we attacked. But I don't think Waki was going to hurt anyone." Rei said.

"I know..." Orie muttered out.

"Well, talk to her. I'm sure she'll have no problem listening to you." Rei suggested.

Orie gave her a slight smile, thinking the idea over. "Sure...why not."

As lunch time approached the school, Waki found herself surrounded by flowers. Early in the week she had received a large amount of flowers from her classmates which she would be using her lunch time to arrange them in their new home.

Sitting among the flower pots, she pushed her lunch box aside without even touching it. Waki was far to busy for lunch anyhow.

"That makes, three daisies, four sunflowers and only one tulip for this table..." She said, marking off the names on a paper. "How sad, I like tulips..."

While Waki arranged the tables for the new flowers the creaking of the door behind caught her attention.

"Hello?" The familiar sound of Orie's voice chimed.

Waki turned around, eyeing Orie questionably."Orie, what are young doing here?" Waki asked.

Orie pulled her bag's strap over her shoulder, clearing her throat. "I would like to talk to you about this morning."

Waki placed her flower pot down, raising a brow. "Really? Why?"

"Well..." Orie began. " I guess you can say I lost my temper..." Orie said, avoiding Waki's gaze.

Waki cleared her throat before speaking. "Yea, you kinda did...but that's fine."

Orie clutched her bag strap, giving Waki a questioning look. "Alright...well don't you have anything you want to say?"

Waki shrugged, leaning back against one of the tables. "Is there something you wanted me to say?"

"Actually, yes!" Orie said with a shout. "You were also acting a bit stubborn."

"Excuse me, but I was only trying to do my job." Waki said, turning her back towards Orie.

Orie tightened her grip on her bag's strap, grumbling out a complaint. "Doing your job? More like making a mess!"

Waki sighed in frustration, turning to face her. "Orie, honestly this isn't a big deal. Just drop it!"

"Of course this is!" Orie shouted out, glaring at Waki. "You're stubbornness could have hurt someone! You just can't attack in the middle of a crowded place!"

Waki clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Please Orie, you're over reacting. Sure maybe I didn't have the brightest idea, but I think you're just trying to pick a fight!"

Orie gasped out a breath of surprise, eyeing Waki with a harsh glare. "I'm not trying to pick a fight! I'm just saying being a precure means we have to be more careful around the cities people!"

Waki rubbed at her head, waving off Orie's worries. "Orie, don't tell me what I have to do as a precure." She said.

Orie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms out in front of her. "I think I have to, because clearly you know nothing!"

Hearing this, Waki was sure she was going to erupt with anger! She felt her face heat up as she let those words sink in.

"You know what!" Waki said. "Don't act like you know everything! Didn't that lurid swat you away like a fly!"

Orie clenched her fist, stammering to speak. "I'm not the one who let Azalea get away!" Orie spun on her heel, stomping out of the green house. Before leaving she turned to Waki. "You're a stubborn, cocky, precure whose not a strong as she thinks!"

With a hard slam of the door Orie left Waki alone in the silent green house. Waki fell back on one of the chairs, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She leaned back against the back of the chair, clicking her tongue.

"Yea...well you're not as nice as everyone says..."

* * *

"Azalea fails yet again." Ambrosia said with a laugh, mocking the young teen.

Azalea rolled his eyes, leaning in his chair. "Yea well I'd like to see you do better!"

Ambrosia laughed, resting her chin on her hand. "I would love to show you up, but if you don't recall Asphodel sent you out to finish the job."

Azalea huffed out a bout of air, frustrated. "Yea, well where is he anyway?! All he does is give orders."

"That's right." Ambrosia said, suddenly serious. "And you don't carry through with those orders...well I think you and I both understand what's on the line here."

Azalea stared back at Ambrosia with a terrified expression. He bawled his hands up in two large fist, spring up from his seat.

"Don't worry about any of that." He assured her, faking confidence. "Those cure's won't know what hit them."

* * *

Rei, Orie, and Yui all sat around the table of her dinning room. Rei sat waiting patiently for Orie to speak. Sitting across from Rei, Orie tapped her fingers against the wooden table top as she rested her chin on top of her free hand.

Yui rested on top of the table, eyeing Orie with a angry scowl. Orie avoided Yui's glare, taking in a breath before speaking.

"Listen, I tried apologizing alright." Orie said. "She was the one being stubborn, again!"

Yui huffed out a breath, rolling her eyes. "Somehow I just don't believe you."

Rei sighed, leaning against her chair. "Me neither..."

Orie stood from her chair, slamming her hands down on to the table. "Well, it's the truth!"

"Orie!" Yui called out her name. "That's just not good enough! You girls are a team, we can't have you fighting!"

Rei nodded, agreeing with Yui. "She's right, now let's go and properly apologize to her."

Although Orie opposed the idea, she knew she had no other choice. Yui was right, they were a team now and it does no team good if they are too busy fighting. So, together Rei, Yui, and Orie walked from Rei's home to Waki's.

While the walk was fairly long, Orie felt as though they reached it in no time. She was hoping it would take a little bit longer, so she could at least think of something to say. After all Orie was not looking forward to apologizing.

"Now Orie, when she opens the door I want you to say you're sorry." Yui told her, giving her a stern look.

Orie sighed, nodding her head. "Sure." Orie knocked on the door a few times before it was swung open to reveal Waki.

Waki glanced behind herself before stepping out and closing the door. "Rei, Orie, Yui, what do you want?"

Rei nudged Orie, urging her to speak. Orie rolled her eyes, avoiding Waki's stare. "I want to apologize."

Waki scoffed at her words, crossing her arms. "Really? Just like you did earlier?"

"No!" Orie snapped. "You see, she's so smug!"

Waki let out a low groan, annoyed. "Please, you sounded so full of yourself today! Calling me stubborn and basically saying I was no good as precure!"

Rei snapped her head towards Orie, her mouth dropped open. "Orie, did you saw that?"

Orie sighed out. "No...not exactly."

"Admit it! You did!" Waki said with a angry shout.

"Girls, calm down!" Yui begged. "You two better keep it down before someone hears..."

"Orie, you have to apologize." Rei said, giving Orie a pleading look.

"Actually..." Yui cut it. "We'll have to post-pon this talk!"

"What?" Rei said, confused.

The girls all turned and followed Yui's gaze, their eyes falling on a familiar figure. The trio broke into a sprint, Yui following behind. They all readied to transform, coming face to face with the lurid that stood in front of them.

"Over flowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!"

"Laughter filling the air, bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!"

"The flower that blooms with love, it's thorns piercing evil! Cure Rose!"

"Love, passion, and hope! Together we are Passion Heart Precure!"

The girls jumped into action, not a single one holding back. The lurid let out a fearsome roar that shook the air, clawing at the cure's who attacked him. The lurid swung away with it's massive arms, claws sticking out from it's paw like hands. It's huge feet stomped down, shaking the ground.

"Rose, take the left! Merry take the right, I'll go straight ahead!" Adore order the girls, leaping forward towards the lurid.

"Not so fast!" Azalea's voice echoed out. He lunged at Adore, shooting her down with a massive blow from one his light beams.

"Adore!" Merry cried out, leaping to her aid.

Rose summoned her sword, lunging towards Azalea. "You know, this is not the best time for you!"

Azalea dodged her attacks, watching the swing of her blade with a close eye. "Like I care about what times good for!"

He jabbed at her with quick punches, hoping to knock her down. Rose blocked his attacks, trying her best to find an opening.

"What a waste of time, lurid attack!" Azalea commanded his lurid.

The lurid roared out a shrill cry, batting it's arm at Rose until she was hit with a powerful blow. Rose flew back, knocking right into Merry.

"What are you doing?" Merry said with an angry tone. "You're suppose to being fighting Azalea, not the lurid!"

Rose sneered, standing herself up. "And what are you doing? You're suppose to fight the lurid and instead you've left me to deal with both!"

Merry bawled up her hands. "Adore was hit! I was simply checking up on her!"

"Like she's never been hit before! Stick to what she told you to do, she'll be fine!" Rose said.

Merry threw up her arms, flustered from the situation. "Do you even hear yourself, telling me to leave Adore here alone and possible injured!"

"That's not what I said! Stop trying to worry about everyone else and focus on the massive monster in front of you and maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Rose spat back at her.

"Oh, so it's my fault?!" Orie said with a gasp.

"Girls!" Yui shouted out. "Watch out!" Yui warned them, her eyes locked on the massive ray of light Azalea was summoning.

Adore, who had been left swatted away by Azalea's attack, sprung to her feet. She summoned her shield, pushing past the two arguing precure. Azalea unleashed his beam putting all his strength into it. Adore shot her shield out in front of herself, pushing back against Azalea's attack.

"You girls are idiots!" Azalea said with a cackle. "Fighting during a battle, leaving all the work to one team mate! You couldn't have made this any easier for me!"

Adore struggled to hold her shield up, but she would give up. She glanced back at the two girls behind her, shooting them a angry scowl.

"I've had it with you two!" She shouted. "What are you even fighting about?! You two have a job to do, just grow up and apologize!"

Rose and Merry stood in silence, stunned by Adore's sudden out burst. The two glanced at each other, before running to Adore's side.

"Listen..." Merry started. "I'm sorry!"

Rose eyed her, summoning her sword. "Me too...I guess."

"You guess?!" Merry said.

"Girls!" Adore shouted out, her shield cracking. "Just shut up and help me!"

"Right!" The two said together.

"I"ll distract him while you aim for him!" Rose said.

"Alright!" Merry agreed.

Rose sprung up, her sword aimed towards Azalea. "Hey!" She shouted out to him. "Maybe pay attention to the two other precure here!"

Azalea shot her a look, still pushing back against Adore's shield. Rose held her sword above her, the blade glowing.

"Precure, Rose Thorn, Shower!"

Forced to dodged the oncoming attack, Azalea's own attack stopped and Adore was able to put her shield down. Rose shot Merry a look, telling her to attack.

"Precure, Merry Sonic Bell!"

Hearing the loud echoing from Merry's attack Azalea was left with no other choice. He summoned his portal leaving his lurid to take on the blast. Once hit with the attack, the lurid let out a loud cry as it disappeared. Merry took the heart it left behind and sent right were it belonged.

The girls all changed back, helping Rei up to her feet. Yui ran to their side, cheering the girls on for a job well done. Rei nudged at Orie's side, urging to properly apologize.

Orie cleared her throat, catching Waki's attention. "Listen...what I said was uncalled for. I just thought that the way you acted this morning could have really hurt someone."

Waki sighed out, crossing her arms. "Alright...maybe I could have been more careful. I guess I can be a bit stubborn when it comes to fighting Azalea. I'm sorry."

Orie smiled, reaching her hand out towards Waki. "I'm sorry too, I guess I can be a little hot head as well. I did feel a little dumb for fighting over something so-"

"Silly?" Waki finished for her.

Orie laughed, nodding in agreement. "Yea."

The two shook hands earning a cheerful 'hooray!' from Rei. Yui cheered for them as well, proud of both girls. Rei squeezed them in a tight hug, earning a few laughs from the girls.

"Let's promise never to fight over anything so dumb ever again!" Rei said, sticking her pinky finger out.

"Rei...you weren't arguing though." Orie pointed out.

Rei shrugged. "I know, but it's still good to promise! Now come on and promise! Oh, you too Yui!"

Rei scooped Yui up into her arms, holding out her pinking. Waki and Orie wrapped their pinkies around Rei, Yui topping their fingers with her paw. The girls laughed as they all made the promise.

"We're a team, so let's work together!" Rei said, cheerfully.

"That's right!" Yui said. "Team precure forever!"

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "You know, we've seen Azalea a lot lately."

Orie: "That's right, he really won't give it a rest."

Yui: "He's not the only one."

Rei: "What do you mean?"

Yui: "Waki's really been practicing her flute lately."

Orie: "Well, she'll just have to put that on hold. Look's like Azalea's back again!"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 14: "Waki's recital, Azalea's confession."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Episode 14**

 _Op: " We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Waki's recital, Azalea's confession."**

* * *

"No, that's not right." Waki said with a sigh.

It was late afternoon on a Sunday and instead of enjoying her weekend, Waki was spending it on flute practice. Since she was young, she always loved playing the flute and this year seemed to be her lucky break. After some tough practice sessions with her teacher she had finally landed a recital at the Valor City Orchestra Hall.

Of course, since receiving the invite to play Waki wasted no time in practicing her piece. Any moment she had free she made sure to practice. With the recital at the end of week, Waki was working harder then ever before.

"Alright Waki, let's give it one more try." Waki's teacher said, trying to encourage her.

Waki sighed, laying her flute across her lap. "Is it all right if I take a brake."

"Alright, but don't take long."

Waki thanked her teacher, stepping out of the class room to clear her head. She leaned against the walls of the hall, folding her arms across her chest. Waki let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"Relax Waki, this is the recital you've been dreaming about!" She told herself, hoping to calm her nerves. "I can do this!"

* * *

"I can't do this." Waki said, her voice laced with fear.

"Of course you can! You've been practicing for months!" Rei assured her with a friendly tune.

The week was coming to an end quicker than Waki had expected, her recital was just a mere two days away! To make things worst, any time she wanted to practice she found herself shaking with nerves and unable to play.

Now, she paced around Rei's room hoping to hear words of encouragment. Yui sat between Rei and Orie, watching Waki walk back and forth in the room. The little fairy jumped down from the bed and marched towards her. Feeling the light touch of Yui's paw, Waki knelt down and gave her a questioning look.

"Yes?" Waki asked.

"You need to calm down." Yui told her.

Waki took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She picked Yui up, sitting her down on Rei's bed.

"Yui, that's what I'm trying to do here. " She told her.

Yui leaped from her hold, shaking her head at her. "Waki, you just need to relax! After all you're a precure, this is a piece of cake."

Waki let out a light laugh. "Yui, I appreciate how much confidence you have in me, but this is very different. I'll be performing in front of a huge crowd."

"But she's right!" Rei chimed in. "You've fought monsters before, there's nothing to be afraid of!"

Waki shrugged, lying down on the bed. "I don't know...I guess I could look at it that way, but it's still frightening having all those strangers stare at me."

Orie raised a brow in question. "Won't you're family be there?"

Waki shook her head. "My mom will be stuck at work, same with my dad and Wataru will be away on a trip with a friend."

"Well...why don't we come!" Rei exclaimed with a cheer.

Waki eyed her, her lips tugging into a smile. "Really?"

"Of course!" Rei cheered.

"If it would make you feel better, we'd be glad to come." Orie said in agreement.

Waki sprung up on her feet with a bright smile. "That would be great! Oh, you guys don't know how much that would help!"

"No problem, I've always wanted to see you perform anyway!" Rei said.

Orie nodded. "Yea, it'll be great!"

So, the week came and went and before Waki knew it, her time to perform had arrived. Early that morning, Waki checked in the concert hall along with the other musicians who were there to perform. She was lead to the back, where the waiting rooms were and found some time to squeeze in some last minute practice.

As her time to perform drew closer, Waki's nerves grew more and more. One by one the number of performers before her grew smaller and smaller, before she knew it there was only one performer left to go before her. Waki stood by the curtains, peeking out onto the stage. She waited for her cue and walked on.

"Calm down..." She whispered as she tried her best at faking a smile.

As the announcer finished up with her name, Waki's eyes fell on the large crowd that surrounded her. She searched the crowd for a familiar face only finding herself blinded by the stage lights. Her hands began to shake as her cue was given, but she could not move.

She starred out into the stage, completely frozen. Waki cleared her throat, trying to stop her hand's shaking. Waki was terrified, she was so frightened the crowd would began to mumble in confusion. But, that was the strange part.

As she looked at the audience, she was only meet by the blank stares of the crowd. She peered into the eyes of those closest to the stage, but it was like they did not even see her. The strangest part was how silent they all were. Not a single person was speaking and they all faced the same way.

"What's going on here?" Waki asked herself.

She stepped down from the stage and walked around the seat aisles. She covered her mouth with her hand, gasping out in shock. The crowd was frozen. Not frozen in ice, but frozen still. She waved her hand out in front of their eyes, but they really were frozen in place.

"Oh, no!" Waki said in shock. "Orie, Rei!" Waki searched for the girls through the audience, only to find them frozen still as well. "This has to be his doing!"

Waki ran through the concert hall, pushing pass the doors of the entrance only to come to an even bigger shock. It was not just the concert hall, but the entire city of Valor was frozen in time.

"No way!" Waki gasped out. She ran into the streets, hoping for any sign that some part of the city was not affected, but she found no such thing.

"Do you like it?" The sound of Azalea's voice caught Waki's attention. She spun on her heel, glaring him down with a nasty stare. "It's pretty cool right, my powers that is?"

Waki scoffed, quickly transforming. "Is this funny to you?!"

Azalea shrugged as though he really could care less. "I suppose, but I'm guessing you don't like it."

Rose rolled her eyes, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Of course I don't! What's the matter with you, this is really no time for games."

"That's just it, I'm not the one playing games here." Azalea said, suddenly very serious. "That's something you precures never seem to understand.

Rose eyed him in a questioning manner. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Azalea scoffed at her question, running a hand through his hair. "Rose, this whole thing is much more than you or you're little friends can even understand. Now, I've been real easy on you girls up till now, but you see I've just run out of time."

"Run out of time?" Rose repeated in a question.

"That's right." Azalea said with a laugh. "I'm reaching at straws here. If I don't turn up results, well that's it for me. So, I'll only ask you once. Will you hand me over the love charm?"

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore,Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

Rose kept her eyes fixed on Azalea, her mind repeating his question over and over again. She did not say anything, not that she really knew what to say. He was kidding right? He must be joking.

"Will you hand me over the love charm?"

Rose could almost laugh, though she felt it would be wise not to. She cleared her throat, giving him a stern look.

"As if I would ever do that." She said, summoning her sword. "If you want it, come and take it!"

Rose lunged at him, her sword pointed out towards him. Azalea jumped back just missing the tip of her blade. When Rose swung her sword towards him once more, he dodged it and snatched her wrist.

"I didn't come here to fight." He said calmly.

Rose snickered, snatching her wrist from his grasp. She pointed her sword at him, starring him down. Azalea shrugged, raising his arms up as though surrendering.

"What do you want?!" Rose demanded from him.

"I've already told you what I want." He said.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I would never hand it over to you!" She said angrily.

Azalea laughed. "Really? You handed it over pretty easily the last time."

Rose bite her lip, trying to hold back her anger. "That was different, I was afraid then...I-I didn't know what I was doing."

Azalea eyed her, crossing his arms across his chest. "And now? Are you not afraid of what could happen to you? After all, you could defeat me, but Asphodel...well he's a different story."

Rose lowered her sword, keeping her eyes on Azalea. "Are you trying to trick me? Is that it? What I did then...well I was foolish." She said. "I thought I was protecting my friends, but I wasn't. Now, things have changed. I won't put their lives or mine at risk. I understand what's at risk now."

Azalea rolled his eyes, scoffing at her words. "Do you? Do you really understand what's at risk here? It's more than you're little city or you're little friends. Everyone you love and care about is at risk!"

" I know that." She said. "But if I gave you the love charm, then that would only give you guys the upper hand. Then I wouldn't be able to protect everyone I love and care about."

"No, that's not true!" Azalea shouted in anger. "If you give me the love charm now, then you're world could be spared!"

"What are you talking about?! Do you think I'm stupid?!" Rose shouted back.

Azalea sighed out, frustrated. "You stubborn idiot! If you all gave us what we asked for then we can just go and leave this world! But if you precure keep getting in our way, well then we'll just have no choice but to hurt everything you care about!"

"If I gave you the love charm, you would just finish off Yui's world!" Rose said. "We're not just doing this for us, we're helping her too!"

Azalea grew silent, taken back by her words. "You know about the fairies world?" He asked.

"Yes." Rose answered.

"Then you know, that you're in danger. If you keep getting in our way, things will only get worse."

Rose threw her hands up, annoyed with the conversation. "What am I doing? I can't believe I'm even trying to bargain with you! Like you have anything you care about!"

Azalea jumped back, as though he was hurt. He stared at Rose with anger in his eyes. "And what has caring ever done? What has loving anything ever done?!"

Rose flinched back, surprised from his sudden out burst. "You see, you don't even know anything about love."

Azalea peered at her with a hateful look. "I know plenty about love, I know how much of a waste it is!" He shouted. "Love only makes you weak, drags you down. Love...love opens the door to heart break and grief."

Rose eyed him, starring into his gaze. She could see the pure anger he had as he starred back at her, as though he was just burning with rage. But deep within his eyes, pass the all the anger she could see a small glimpse. A glimpse of sadness that filled his eyes, hidden behind all the rage.

"Azalea...I know that, but love..." She looked at him as she spoke, smiling gently. "Love makes you strong...after all it's the whole reason I'm a precure."

Azalea looked away from her, focusing his eyes on the city behind her. "You see...love has put you directly in the line of danger..."

"Why do you want it?" Rose asked him. "Why do you want the love charm. Why did you say you were reaching at straws?Why did you mention Asphodel, I've fought him before I can handle him."

Azalea shook his head. "You can't...you were the same girl who found me to be such a threat you gave up you're love charm. You girls might have shown him you're strength, but that's just it. You haven't even seen half of his."

Rose raised a brow. "Azalea...if you want the love charm you will have to battle me for it."

"That's just it, I'm not going to destroy myself just to fail..." He said, his words trailing off. "Cure Rose...you girls have so much to fear. None of you know what's going to happen and it's much worst then anything you could imagine."

Rose watched as Azalea turned his back towards her, his figure slowly fading from her line of sight. Before he vanished completely, Rose ran towards him. She pushed herself to catch up, but somehow it looked like she was going nowhere. As though she was running in place.

Her eyes locked on his figure that slowly turned to face her. Azalea watched her, a faint smile on his face that looked almost too sad to be a smile. Rose stopped running and just stood still. Though he was far away, his voice came in clearly.

"Cure Rose, you were my down fall. But I won't give up so easily."

Suddenly as though it was all a dream, Waki found herself back on stage. She blinked and blinked, rubbing at her eyes to see if this was real. The audience of people clapped as the announcer introduced her, just like before.

Waki starred out into the crowd, searching for any signs of Azalea. She rubbed at her head her mind trying to find any sense in this. As the audience settled down, ready to hear Waki perform, the room fell was still fixed on the crowd, feeling as though she was stuck inside a dream. As she searched for Azalea, her eyes fell upon a familiar group of faces. Rei and Orie sat in the audience, gleefully waiting for her to perform.

Waki smiled, raising her flute to her mouth. "I guess...I'll just start now."

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams"_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "Don't you just love anniversaries!"

Yui: "I do! Their the best!"

Rei: "And their filled with excitement and love!"

Orie: "What anniversary are you excited for?"

Waki: "Yea, you're not seeing anyone?"

Rei: "My parents of course, their just so in love!"

Yui: "Um, are you sure? Cause it sounds like they hate each other!"

Rei: "What!"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 15: "Yasuda's and the love bug_!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode 15**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Yasuda's and the love bug!** "

* * *

"Just one more piece, there!" Rei said cheerfully, as she finished tapping off the wrapping paper around a box she held.

Yui sat beside her on the bed, eyeing the box she held up. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

Rei set the box down, picking up a small card and quickly jotting something down. "It's a present for my parents, tomorrow's their twentieth anniversary!" Rei cheered.

"What did you get them?!" Yui asked, pawing at the box.

"Not so fast!" Rei warned, taking the box away from Yui. "It's a surprise, don't open it."

"Then tell me what it is!" Yui whined.

"It's a scrapbook, one for each of them!" Rei said.

"That's nice, but why are you giving them a present?" Yui asked her.

"Every year since I was born, they've always wanted to celebrate their anniversary with me. So I always get them a gift." Rei explained, setting the present of to the side. "Anyway, it's late. Let's get some sleep, I just can't wait for tomorrow! After all it's a big anniversary!"

Yui snuggled beside Rei as she turned the lights out, too excited to sleep. "Tomorrow's gonna be great!"

* * *

One of the bad things of having only one light in the room was when the sun set. If you wanted to see anything you would have to sit close to the window and hope the moonlight would come through. A fact that would bother most people, however Ambrosia was not most people.

Ambrosia could care less about the lone light that hovered over the table in the center of the room. What did annoy her was the way it flickered on and off no matter what time of day it was. In fact, lately she found herself annoyed by the smallest things, like the flickering light.

As she starred out the window into the night, the sound of heavy foot steps caught her attention. She turned towards the sound, quickly irritated by the familiar face that now stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" She asked, irritated.

Asphodel silenced the laugh that dare to escape from his mouth, he eyed Ambrosia as though he was trying to figure something out.

"It's funny, Azalea has yet to return from his mission and you seem to look annoyed." He said. "Why is that?"

Ambrosia rolled her eyes, turning away from him. "Please, my annoyance has nothing to do with him."

"Then what does it have to do with?" He asked.

Ambrosia seemed to flare up with anger, her eyes bright with rage. "It's this city of course! It's the people here, there stupid way of living their lives, those stupid precures! Everything, it's just everything!"

Asphodel covered his mouth trying to hide the light chuckle that escaped. He cleared his throat, his eyes peering at Ambrosia.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" He said to her.

"Excuse me?" Ambrosia said in a hushed voice.

"Do something about." He repeated.

"I have!" Ambrosia shouted angrily. "I've battled those precures over and over again, but each time they just get lucky!"

"Maybe it's not luck, maybe it's you." He said in a cold voice.

Ambrosia starred at him, her eyes fixed on his face. It was cold and expressionless, the same as always. She cleared her throat lowly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked.

Asphodel grinned, turning his back towards her. "It means that maybe you're just to much of a weakling to handle those girls and you and I both know that weaklings have no place in serving the Lord."

Ambrosia shot up from her seat, a panicked look washed over her. "What are you saying?! I am more than capable of beating them!"

"Prove it." Came Asphodels response. "Go out and defeat them once and for all."

Ambrosia bawled her her hands into fist, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "All right, I'll show you and Azalea how to get the job done."

"Actually, you'll only be proving yourself to me." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ambrosia asked in a worried tone.

"Let's just say, Azalea's been taken care of." He said, summoning a portal. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't bother coming back if you can't get the job done."

As Asphodel left through the portal, Ambrosia felt paralyzed. This was her last chance and she had to do it right.

"I can't beat all of them...but one of them should do the job." She said. "Adore...it has to be her. Prepare for your world to crumble!"

* * *

Rei could hardly sit still in her seat, her eyes were practically glued to the clock in the classroom. She tapped her fingers on her desk, waiting for the school bells to ring. When they finally did she was the first one to leave the classroom, nearly toppling over a few desk as she ran out.

"Rei, what's the rush?" Orie called out to her as she ran up to catch her. "I've never seen you leave class that quickly."

Rei laughed, excusing herself for making a scene. "Sorry, it's just I really want to get home." She explained.

"What for?" Orie asked.

Yui peaked her head out of Rei's school bag. "It's her parents anniversary!" She said excitedly.

Orie smiled, patting down the bit's of fur that stood on Yui's head. "Really, already?"

Rei nodded as the two turned the corner. "Yep, and this is the big one!" Rei cheered, changing out her school shoes and putting on her outside shoes.

"Oh wow, twentieth anniversary already?" Orie said. "Well, have fun then. Tell me how it goes!"

"Alright!" Rei said. "Wait, don't you want me to walk you home?"

Orie shook her head already ahead of Rei. "No thanks, I know how excited you get about their anniversary so I won't keep you. Bye!"

Rei said her goodbyes, but before leaving she made a quick run to the school's green house. Inside, Waki sat on a stool her hands busy arranging a handful of flowers. From the corner of her eye she spotted Rei, waving to her to catch her attention.

"Hey there!" Waki said with a smile. "Your flowers are just finished."

Rei clasped her hands in excitement, reaching over for the flowers with a cheer. "Oh, thanks Waki! They look great!"

Waki smiled, waving Rei off. "Oh really? Truthfully I have no clue how to arrange flowers, but glad you like them...hey listen actually theirs something I wanna talk to you about. You and Orie actually."

Rei titled her head in a questioning manner. "Is it important?"

"Kinda..." Waki said.

"Well, it'll just have to wait!" Rei said. "I really wanna get home, but tomorrow for sure! Okay?"

"Right..." Waki said, waving goodbye as Rei dashed out of the green room.

Rei was so excited to get home as quickly as possible. She loved celebrating her parents anniversary, her parents were people she really looked up to. Seeing them so happy to be together made Rei just as happy to celebrate with them.

"Oh, Yui you're gonna love it!" She told the little fairy as she came up the street corner to her house.

"I doubt it, since I want be able to do anything." Yui said with a pout.

Rei laughed, patting Yui's head gently. "Oh Yui, you know you can't just walk around when my parents are home. But trust me you'll have fun! I'll even sneak you a slice of cake!"

Completely focused on her parents anniversary, Rei had no idea a watch full eye had been watching her all the way home. As Rei unlocked the gate doors and made her way to the front door, a pair of eyes were fixed on her.

Hidden well enough so that Rei would not spot her, Ambrosia listened in carefully. She grinned as an idea came to her, with a snap of her fingers she summoned over a lurid, one that looked different from the rest. It crawled on her arm, resting in her hand looking like a shining beetle.

"How sweet, an anniversary. " She said with a wicked smile. "I hear there's lots of love to be found with such things, meaning I have just the perfect plan." She said. "Lurid, why don't you pay them a visit!"

The beetle like lurid flew from Ambrosia's hand, sneaking into the Yasuda household through an open window. The beetle landed in the kitchen, hiding itself from Rei's mother.

"Mom, I'm home!" Rei announced from the living room.

"Oh good, just give me a minute and dinner will be ready!" She said. "Masa, can you give me a hand?" She called to her husband.

"It smells great!" Rei said as she set the flowers down and sat down at the table. "Can't wait to see what you've made!"

"Rei, you're gonna love it!" Her mother said. "It's you're-ow!"

Rei turned in her seat alarmed at the sound of her mothers voice. "Everything okay?" She asked.

Rei waited for a replay, but when she heard a drop ring in the kitchen she stood herself up and walked over. Both her parents stood in the kitchen, neither of them moving. Rei walked towards them, picking up the ladle that had fallen.

"Mom, dad?" She asked. "Are you guys alright?"

Suddenly as if snapped from a trance, her mother looked over at her with a cheery smile. "Everything's great, let's eat!"

"Okay." Rei said, shrugging away the weird feeling her parents had given off.

As they all sat together around the table, Rei could not help but find the scene a bit odd. Her parents were silent and the only noise was coming from Rei's plate as she picked at it with her fork.

"Um... so dad what do you think? Mom spent all day preparing this dinner!" Rei said in a cheerful voice.

Her dad wiped his mouth with a napkin, pushing his plate away. "I think it's awful." He said in a harsh tone.

"What?" Rei asked, shocked.

"Excuse me?" Mafumi said in a shocked tone. "Is that really what you have to say after I spent my whole day cooking this for you?"

"Mafumi, calm down." Her dad said, giving Mafumi an annoyed look. "Don't get all dramatic now, it's not like it's anything special."

"Dramatic?!" Mafumi shouted. "Masa, this is so like you! Trying to pick a fight and on our anniversary no less!"

Masa rolled his eyes, tossing his napkin onto the table with an irritated sigh. "Mafumi, don't make a scene. It's not like today is any special to you."

Mafumi bit her lip, trying to hold her tongue. "Well, maybe it would be if I wasn't married to such a un-grateful jerk!"

"Mom, dad!" Rei said in a worried tone. "Calm down, now I'm sure dad didn't mean that! Dad, mom worked hard for this dinner. She made it for your anniversary, because she really cares about you!"

Mafumi waved her hands out in front of her, dismissing Rei's comment. "Rei please, you don't have to say anything. This marriage clearly means nothing to your father."

Masa rose from his seat with a hard slam of his hands onto the table. "Please, don't start acting like you actually care! You've always been a self center, stubborn women!You didn't do this for us, you just love attention!"

Mafumi let out a gasp, taken back by his comments. "Well, if I'm so self centered, then I'll be leaving!"

"Hey, Rei!" Yui whispered from under the table. "What's going on?"

Rei shrugged, just as confused as Yui. "Please, stop fighting! This isn't like you guys!"

"Rei, go to you room. There's some things we need to talk about." Her dad said.

"Alright..." Rei left the table, Yui sneaking behind her. Rei picked Yui up, walking towards her room. "Something isn't right...they would never fight like this." She said.

"They seem really mad at each other." Yui said.

"I know...but why?" Rei wondered. "Come on...there's something strange going on here."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore,Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

Rei sat on her bed with her door shut tight, her attempt at blocking out her parents screaming voices. She sat with her back against the wall, her phone pressed up against her ear. Yui huddled beside her, her fur standing on edge each time she heard a shout.

"I'm telling you Orie, something's going on!" Rei said into the phone. "They would never fight like this, I mean you should have been here they practically started fighting over nothing!"

On the other end of the line, Orie's voice came through in a hushed whisper. "That does sound strange...I do agree this doesn't sound like you're parents at all."

Rei sighed out, frustrated to find clues. "The worst part, they really do sound like they hate each other. Just listening to them it sounds like their arguing over something serious, but that's just it! This all started because of dinner, which both of them were excited for to begin with!"

"Listen Rei, I say you try and get your parents to talk it out." Orie said. "But I really can't talk right now, but if you really need me just shoot me a text and I'll call right away!"

As much as she wanted to stay on the phone, Rei said her goodbyes and hung up. She took Yui in her arms and with a deep breath to calm her nerves, she made her way to the living room where her parents were still arguing.

She let Yui down from her hold, letting her hid away before her parents could spot her. Rei cleared her throat, hoping to catch their attention. Which of course did not work, so she cleared her throat again this time much louder and when that did not work she marched over to them and stomped her foot down.

"Mom, dad!" She shouted till their voices hushed. Rei glanced at each of them, taking them by their hands. "What is going on? You've been fighting for two hours now!"

Mafumi pushed back a strand of hair, avoiding Rei's gaze as she went to speak. "Well, Rei it's just we've finally decided to open up."

Rei raised a brow, eyeing her mother in a confused look. "Open up?"

Masa nodded. "That's right, we've decided that we no longer want to be with each other."

Rei could not believe what she was hearing. It was like a dream. "What?" She said.

"Well you see, we've just realized that...what's the point of staying together if we don't love each other." Mafumi said to Rei, trying to explain their reasoning.

"No...no way!" Rei said in shock. "What's wrong with you guys? Just today, you were so eager to be celebrating you're twentieth anniversary and now...what you can't stand each other!"

"That's right." Her mother said in matter-of-fact tone, as though this was the most logical solution to their problem.

Rei felt her mouth drop, unable to find words. Rei looked at her dad, urging him to speak. Masa cleared his throat.

"Rei, it's best this way." He said. "After all..."

Her father's voice grew low before he just went completely silent. Rei eyed him, tugging at his arm to get a response. She looked at her mom who stood just as still and silent as her dad. Rei pulled at her mothers shirt, calling out to her.

"Mom, mom!" She cried, her voice shaking.

Her mother turned to her, the color in her eyes gone and replaced by a gray gloss. "Rei...it's better this way...after all what is love for?"

Rei squeezed her mothers hand, stammering between her words. She called out to her mother, shaking her arm. As tried to grab her mothers attention, something caught her eyes. She looked down at her mothers wrist and noticed a red spot.

"Mom, what is this?" She asked, not expecting a response. "Did something bite you?"

Her mother snatched her hand back, turning away from Rei. "Rei, can't you just accept this?"

"Accept what? That suddenly you two are no longer in love, that-that you hate love or something!" Rei said with a sharp cry.

"Rei..." Her father said. "Love is meaningless."

Rei shook her head. "That's not true!" She cried in protest. "Don't you love me?"

Rei watched both of her parents with a desperate look on her face. As her question remained un-answered, she felt a growing pain in her chest. Her eyes began to water, though she tried her best to fight back the tears.

"Rei, we have to get out of here!" Yui said as she hid behind the couch.

Rei turned to her, wiping away the few tears that managed to escape. "Yui, I can't."

Yui shook her head and began to paw at Rei. "No, I can sense something bad and it's very close! We have to go, now!"

Rei glanced over at her parents, hesitant to leave. Breathing out a sigh she picked Yui up and headed towards the front door. She turned to face her mom and dad.

"I'll be back...I'll get to the bottom of this!"

Rei twisted the knob of the door open, dashing out of her home in a quick sprint. She held Yui tightly in her arms, a thousand thoughts running through her head. Yui wiggled in Rei's embrace before letting out a loud shout that froze Rei in her place.

"What's wrong, we've barely made it down the street?"

"There's no need to go any further." The cold sound of Ambrosia's voice rung in Rei's ears.

"There she is..." Yui said with a fearful shake to her words.

"Ambrosia...I don't have time for this." Rei said, putting Yui down to the side of her.

Ambrosia scoffed at the girl, placing a hand on her hip. "Is that so? I can only guess that my plan has worked."

Rei shot Ambrosia a questioning glare. "Plan? What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about that...I've come here for something important." Ambrosia said, pointing towards Rei 's love charm.

"No, what do you mean by plan?!" She demanded angrily. "Don't tell me...that bite my mom has...what have you done?!"

Ambrosia suppressed a laugh, a sly grin creeping on her face. "Wow, you're pretty smart. I guess there's no use in hiding it, I've brought your little family to a great realization."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"I've opened their eyes, so that they can see what love truly does!" Ambrosia said.

"Why?!" Rei pleaded.

"Rei, transform!" Yui urged her.

"Fine...Love charm, lovely dress!" She called out. "Over flowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!"

Once transformed, Adore broke into a sprint. She threw a quick jab at Ambrosia that was easily deflected. Ambrosia grabbed at her arm, holding on to it with a tight grip. Before she could free herself, Adore was sent flying across the pavement.

"Why would you try to ruin my family!" Rei cried out.

"Because, I had to find a way to get to you!" Ambrosia said with a grunt.

Adore searched for words, but it felt like her mouth was frozen shut. Ambrosia lunged at her, bringing her fist down on her. Adore jerked her head back, dazed for a moment. Ambrosia snatched her arm and pulled her up.

"You are so easy." She said with a cackle. "All I had to do was ruin the most important thing to you and you would crumble so quickly."

"And what was that?" Adore said in a low whisper.

Ambrosia just caught her words, giving her a questioning glance. "Well, its the love you have for your pitiful little family. But I didn't do much, just show you what was really there."

Adore summoned her shield, striking Ambrosia with it. Ambrosia stumbled back, trying to find her footing. Adore threw her shield, knocking Ambrosia down before she could attack again.

"That's not true!" Adore shouted.

"What?!" Ambrosia said with rage.

"All that stuff about 'opening their eyes' and showing them what love is 'really' about, that's a lie!" Adore said. "My parents love each other, they love me! They love everything about what we have!"

Ambrosia rolled her eyes, rising to her feet. "I didn't come here to hear a pathetic little speech, if you won't hand it over then I'll just destroy you!"

"Ambrosia, you've gone to far!" Adore shouted. "You've messed with my family, you've ruined everything about today! I'm done with you're little games, leave my family alone!"

Adore lunged for Ambrosia, catching her off guard. She threw a quick punch that left Ambrosia gasping for air. Ambrosia tried to fight back, but Adore held her shield up as protection.

"Ambrosia, I won't forgive you!" Adore pushed herself back, throwing her shield to knock Ambrosia back. "Precure, Adore Heart Bomb!"

As Ambrosia tried to recover from the shield, she gasped at the sight of the on coming attack. She let out a shrill cry as she was consumed by the light. She felt her body weaken, but she was just able to escape. Adore, seeing that Ambrosia had disappeared, transformed back.

Yui scurried towards her side, shouting out to her. "Rei, maybe your parents are back to normal!"

Rei scooped her up in her arms. "Right, let's hurry home!" She said, breaking into a sprint.

Rei rushed through her home's door, frantically searching for her parents. She put Yui down, looking from room to room.

"Mom, dad!" She called out, quickly checking the living room and running into the kitchen. As she ran into the kitchen, she nearly slid right into her mother.

"Oh, Rei. Why are you running?" Her mother asked, trying to balance two plates from falling.

Rei starred at her mother, holding back her tears. She looked into her eyes, the color now back to normal. "Mom!" She cried.

Mafumi placed the plates down, hugging Rei tightly. "Sweetie what's wrong!" She said in a worried tone. "Oh, dear Masa! Come here!"

Masa came into the kitchen, eyeing his daughter with concern. "Rei, are you alright?"

Rei hugged her dad tightly, wiping away at her tears. "You guys are okay!"

Her mother laughed, combing her fingers through Rei's hair. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

Rei nodded. "Yea...oh, wait you cooked again?"

"No, we're just finishing up the dinner you're mother made." Her dad said. "We woke up on the couch, we must of have fallen asleep...but we were just about to call you down to join us."

Rei clasped her hands together. "Really?"

"That's right, now come and sit. We've been waiting for this all day!" Her mother said cheerfully.

As her parents sat at the table ready to celebrate, Rei felt a great relief. She excused herself for a second and ran over to Yui, who was patiently waiting around the living room.

"Yui, everything's back to normal!" Rei chimed.

"That's great! Go and celebrate Rei!" Yui said.

"Come on, I'll sneak you under the table and give you some food!" Rei took Yui in her arms, carefully not to let her parents see.

She sat at the table, more than happy to sit and listen to her parents talk. Rei sighed and thought to herself. "This is love...and I couldn't be happier!"

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next time:**

Waki: "You know, I'm glad to hear everything turned out okay, Rei."

Orie: "Yea, glad you're okay."

Rei: "Me too, but Ambrosia really crossed the line. Who know's what she'll try next."

Yui: "Yea, I'd be prepared if I were you girls."

Waki: "Really?"

Yui: "Yea, in fact be ready for anything!"

Rei: "Why do you say that?"

Yui: "Because this time she seems really serious!"

 **Next time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 16: "Ambrosia's final stand!_ "


	16. Chapter 16

**Episode 16**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Ambrosia's final stand!"**

* * *

Orie placed her cup down, leaning back against her chair with a look of shock on her face. Rei's stare was fixed on Waki, her eyes wide as though she had heard something terrible. Waki ran a hand through her hair, clearing her throat to break the tension.

"Guys, can you say something?" Waki said in an awkward tone.

Rei opened her mouth with a gasp, searching for anything to say. Coming up empty, Rei looked over to Orie with a pleading look, urging her to speak.

Orie cleared her throat, scratching at her head. "W-Waki, why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Waki shrugged, breathing out a sigh. "I-I don't know, I was going to when we were all together, but this is the first chance I got."

"Wait a minute...yesterday on my parents anniversary, that's what you wanted to talk about?!" Rei said, gasping.

Waki nodded. "Yea, but when you said we can talk later I just thought...okay."

Orie sighed, taking a quick sip of her tea before speaking. "So, Azalea froze time and tried to bargain with you?" Orie asked then turned to Rei. "And, Ambrosia tried tearing your family apart to defeat you?"

"Yea." Waki and Rei said in unison.

"So, what does this mean?" Orie asked. "What should we do?"

Waki shrugged, letting out a sigh. "Should we even be this worried about it?"

"Of course!" Rei said with a shout, startling the girls. "I-I mean, sure maybe what happened to my family wasn't so serious, but Waki he froze time! He could have really hurt you and we wouldn't even have been able to help!"

"I know...but..." Waki gave out a sigh, resting her chin on her hand. "What do we do?"

The girls sat together thinking over their problems, finding it impossible to find a solution. Rei let out long sigh and slid in her chair. From the corner of her eyes she could spot bright pink fur, she reached forward taking Yui from under the chair and placing her on the table.

"So, Yui what do we do?" She asked.

Yui glanced at the three girls who eyed her, eagerly waiting for an answer. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, raising her head towards the sky.

"I don't know, lately it seems like their trying to get more serious." She said, pausing for a moment before continuing. "I guess you girls have proved to be stronger then they thought."

Waki sat up straight in her chair, letting out a brief cheer. "That's great!" She exclaimed. "So then, we can take them on right? Nothing to worry about?" She asked.

"Not exactly." Yui said. "You got lucky Waki. And Rei was able to fight Ambrosia off, but if they decided to use all their powers or do something even worst then what they did to Rei are you girls gonna be able to handle that?"

Rei crossed her arms, giving Yui's question some serious thought. "Well..." She started. "Yes! We can do this! No matter what happens, we'll beat them!"

Yui smiled at Rei, leaping on to her lap. "Alright, but I'm warning you girls, be ready for anything!"

"Should we really be on guard?" Orie asked.

"Yes, I don't what it is, but I have a really bad feeling about something." Yui said with a shiver.

Waki gave Yui a few pats, shooting her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll be ready for anything."

After about an hour, the girls said their goodbyes and left. Though they were no longer together, they all had one thing on their minds. The dark servants. Each of them went home with a heavy worry that something would happen. Waki sat on her bed, restless, texting away on her phone. Rei read through the messages that Waki sent, hesitating to reply.

"What's wrong?" Yui asked, laying beside Rei on the bed.

"Waki made a group chat and I'm just reading through what Orie and her are saying." Rei explained, her eyes fixed on the phone screen.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Yui asked.

Rei shook her head. "Oh no, I don't know what to say. We're all worried about Ambrosia and Azalea, but I don't know what to say."

"Well, just tell them not to worry! Get a full night's sleep and trust me, you girls will feel much better!" Yui assured her with a smile.

"Alright...that's what I'll do!" Rei said with a cheer.

Rei sent the message off and not waiting for a reply, turned her phone off and placed it on her night stand. She turned the lights out and snuggled under the covers. Though she thought she would never fall asleep, in a matter of minutes she was out. As for Waki and Orie, they had no trouble falling asleep either. It seemed that their worries were easily forgotten.

However, not everyone could afford to get a 'good nights sleep' as Yui said. No, for Ambrosia the last thing she wanted was sleep.

Though it was the middle of the night and the city was quiet with sleeping households, Ambrosia roamed the streets of Valor City. Panting out in deep breaths, she walked with clear difficulty as her right hand clenched at her left arm. Dark shadows loomed around her, a deep red glow emanated from her. Her eyes however, remained the same deep red that burned with rage.

"Precure..." She muttered out as though the very name gave off a bad taste.

Ambrosia could only walk a few more feet before she fell to the ground with a hard thud. She raised her head, her gaze on the night sky. She clenched her jaw tightly as though she was trying to ignore the pain she felt through out her body.

"I can't go back, not like this." She said. "I have to defeat her, once and for all! Cure Adore!"

* * *

Azalea walked into the room of the abandoned building only to find it empty. He raised a brow at the empty room, finding it odd that Ambrosia was no where to be seen. He pulled a chair out from the table and slumped himself onto it.

"You're back." Asphodel said, surprising Azalea.

"Oh, you're here. Were's Ambrosia?" Azalea asked, his back turned to Asphodel.

Asphodel grinned though Azalea could not see it. "Don't worry about her, she won't be coming back."

Hearing this, Azalea jumped from his seat with a look of shock drawn on his face. "What?" He said with a gasp.

Asphodel laughed, finding his reactions amusing. "She won't be coming back, she's gone."

Azalea eyed him, confused. "What do you mean? Where is she?!" He said in a shout, demanding an answer.

Asphodel dropped his grin, his lips turning into a frown. He took a step closer to Azalea, peering down at him.

"Don't bother worring about people like her, she's gone for good. She's failed." Asphodel said with a cold tone in his voice.

Azalea stepped back, his mouth hung open. He swallowed down once, avoiding Asphodel's stare. "She failed...they defeated her?" He asked.

Asphodel nodded. "She left after I told her that you were no longer coming back to us."

"What? Why would you say that, you sent me out on a mission!" Azalea said, raising his voice again.

"Because, it was the only way to see if she could really do this and look, she couldn't!" Asphodel said, his voice echoing in a shout.

Azalea was taken back, shrinking in the presence of Asphodel. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes wondering around the room as though he was searching for something to say. He opened his mouth trying to speak, but he would only come up empty.

Asphodel sighed, shrugging Azalea off. He turned from the boy and began to walk away. Stopping for a moment, he turned to face Azalea. Azalea caught his gaze, feeling even smaller at the sight of such cold eyes.

"Azalea, you failed as well. " He said, Azalea's breath hitching. "Why did you let her get away?"

Azalea's eyes grew wide as he came to a realization. "You saw us? You were there?"

"I'm always watching..." Asphodel said, summoning a portal behind him. He walked backwards into the portal, his eyes still fixed on Azalea. "Don't forget that the next time you fight those girls, don't let it be your last."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore,Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

The following day was meet with little excitement. Rei had woken up late earlier that morning and barely had anytime to ready herself for school. As a result, her uniform was sloppily worn, her tie hung loosely and her usual ponytail was more like a messy bun.

Orie did not bother to question her though, her morning was just about the same. In fact it seemed Waki was the only one who had a good start.

"Amazing how you both managed to almost be late today." Waki teased.

The three sat inside the green room of the school, where they spent most of their lunches now. They all sat around on stools in a circle, seeing as most of the tables were occupied with flower pots.

"Maybe it's Ambrosia's doing!" Rei said, springing up from her stool.

Orie laughed behind her hand, signaling for Rei to sit. "Oh, and why is that?" She asked.

Rei shrugged. "I don't know, makes sense doesn't it? Make us late, let us sleep in and then catch us off guard or something. I don't know guess she's just been on my mind."

"Yea, know what you mean." Orie said with a frown. "Azalea and Ambrosia have been on my mind as well. What should we do?"

Hearing her question, Waki let out a deep sigh. "Come on guys, let's not get so hung up on all this."

"But we kinda have to don't we? I mean, they could try something really bad on us." Rei said, shivering at the thought.

"I know..." Waki said. "But, don't let the thought eat you up. We can't focus all our attention on this."

Orie gave out a sigh with a pout. "Why not? Rei has a point, this affects our lives after all. Don't you care?"

Waki shot Orie a glare. "Of course I do!"

Orie rolled her eyes, turning away from Waki's glare. "Sure you do..."

"Girls!" Rei cut in with a shout. "Let's not argue, we already have too many things on our plate."

"Right...sorry." Orie whispered out an apology.

"That's ok...look I think we should just agree that if we find trouble we'll text each other right away!" Waki said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Orie and Rei said in unison.

"That's a good plan girls!" Yui praised them. "But maybe you can try it out some other time, because we have company!"

"What?" Rei said in questioning manner. "Oh, no is she here?!"

Waki jolted up from her seat, ready to transform. "Is it Azalea?"

"I don't know, just transform and go!" Yui said in a worried tone.

Rei and Waki transformed nearly dashing out of the green room in an instant, but they were suddenly stopped by Orie who blocked their exit.

"Wait!" Orie said in a shout. "We can't! We're in school!"

Rose and Adore glanced at each other and then at Orie. Adore took a step towards her, urging her to move away.

"We have no choice, let's go! We can finish this quick and worry about the rest later!" Adore said.

Reluctant at first, Orie transformed and joined the girls. The three precure ran out side to find a suspiciously empty courtyard. Rose scanned the court yard, unable to find any sign of Azalea or Ambrosia. Merry turned to Yui who stood behind the girls, she picked her up and spoke.

"Yui, there's no one here." She said.

Yui shook her head, her fur standing on edge. "No! I can feel something bad, I don't think this is really your school!"

"What?!" The three shouted in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Adore asked with worry.

Before Yui could answer, the unbearable sense of dread loomed over the girls. Adore turned around with a slight shiver of fear, her eyes fell upon a familiar face. Ambrosia stood across from the precures with a deadly look about her.

She peered at the girls with a nasty glare that sent shivers down their back, she glowed with an unusual dark light that surrounded her.

"She means, this is a world I've created." Ambrosia spoke, her voice low. "Here, no one can bother us and here is were you die!"

Ambrosia pounced towards Adore, seemingly oblivious of the other two precures. Adore was knocked back with a harsh blow from Ambrosia, stumbling to find her footing. Dazed by the blow, Adore felt another pang of pain knock her down towards the ground. She blinked as though to steady her vision, trying to fight back against the pain she felt through out her body.

Ambrosia raised her arm above herself, her palm glowing a deep red. Adore summoned her shield just as Ambrosia brought the attack down on to her with a heavy force. Adore struggled to keep her shield raise, but gathering her strength she pushed back against Ambrosia's attack and was able to knock her down with hard push.

"Such a stubborn girl!" Ambrosia said in an angry shout. "Why don't you except your fate and surrender to despair!"

Ambrosia did not let Adore rest before she pelted her with a set of quick punches. Adore could hardly catch her breath as a sharp pain began to weaken her. Adore fell to her knees, unable to fight back. She held her shield out in front of her, her only hopes of protecting herself.

"Ambrosia, stop this!" Adore cried out.

Merry ran towards Ambrosia, able to land a few jabs before she was harshly shoved aside. Merry jumped to her feet and summoned her bells, ringing them to unleash a paralyzing sound. Ambrosia covered her ears, letting out a sharp cry of pain.

"Rose, now!" Merry commanded.

"Precure, Rose Thorn shower!" Rose unleashed her attack, hoping to dismay Ambrosia.

Swarmed by the sudden on set of attacks, it appeared as though Ambrosia would be defeated. But somehow as though powered solely by rage, Ambrosia let out a monstrous cry. She unleashed a sudden power that deflected both Rose's and Merry's attacks.

"That won't work, not this time!" Ambrosia said. "I'm through playing games, this is the end!"

Ambrosia shot both arms out, one aimed towards Merry and the other towards Rose. Ambrosia's palms glowed a deep red for just a second before a sudden blast shot forth, taking both Rose and Merry by shock.

"No!" Adore said in a panicked cry.

All Rose and Merry could do were scream out in terror as the blast sent them crashing across the court yard. Adore glanced at both girls before returning her focus back towards Ambrosia, she stood herself up though she had no clue of what was to happen next.

"Cure Adore, you don't know the trouble you've caused me." Ambrosia spoke in a surprisingly calm voice. She let silence fall for a moment before her mouth curved into a sly grin and she spoke. "But no matter, it will all end soon."

Ambrosia raised her arm, her palm pointed towards Adore. From the very center of her palm, the same red light as before began to grow, slowly. Adore watched as she felt her body freeze from fear.

Never before had felt so afraid in Ambrosia's presence. She was different from before, it was as though she was a whole different person. She was stronger, faster, scarier even. Adore was scared and lost. She had no idea how to beat her, but she was far from giving up.

"Why are you doing this?" Adore asked, earning a subtle 'uh' from Ambrosia. "First my family, then my friends and now me? Haven't you caused us enough pain?"

Ambrosia grimaced, her brows furrowed in anger. "Clearly, not enough!"

Adore raised her shield, noticing the size that Ambrosia's attack had grown to. "I won't give up you know!"

"What?" Ambrosia uttered, confused.

"Go ahead, attack! But I'll keep fighting!" Adore said in a shaky voice.

"Why you stubborn idiot!" Ambrosia said. "Luckily for you, this is your last battle!"

As Ambrosia unleashed her attack all Adore could do was hide behind her shield and hope. The powerful light of the attack consumed everything, blinding Adore. The roaring echoes of the blast rung within Adore's ears, she was just able to ear the shrill cry of Yui's voice.

With one big blast from the impact, it was over. The light had vanished, the deafening sounds were gone and all that was left was the smoke that surrounded the court yard. Ambrosia dropped her arms to the side of her a twisted smile painted on her face.

"It's over..." She said almost cheerfully. "It's really over."

"No!" Yui cried, tears falling from her eyes. "Adore, Merry, Rose!"

As the smoke cleared, Adore could be seen. She lay still on the ground, her shield no longer with her. She was covered in debris among with scratches and bruises that stretched across her. Even her dress was torn at the ends, her bracelet the only thing that seemed to come out alright.

"Adore!" Yui called out to her. "Get up, please!"

"It's no use little fairy, she's gone!" Ambrosia said with cold laugh. "She's gone!"

Yui starred at Adore, her eyes fixed on her figure. She shook her head not wanting to believe her eyes. She fought back the urge to cry out, she felt paralyze.

"As for you, say goodbye!" Ambrosia aimed her hands towards Yui, ready to attack again.

Yui watched in horror, unable to fight back. She trembled as she prepared herself for the impact. But, suddenly the sounds of a pained groan escaped. Yui and Ambrosia shot their heads towards Adore.

"Not so fast..." Adore managed.

"No!" Ambrosia shouted out in anger. "How?!"

Adore, though she trembled, stood herself up with a grin painted on her faced. She faced Ambrosia with a confident look about her.

"I told you, I won't give up!"

As though activated by her burst of courage, her love charm began to shine. Soon, Adore was covered in a pink light, her wounds disappearing. Rose had managed to stand herself up, aiding Merry in standing. They glanced at each other and back towards Adore, filled with surprise.

"No, I won't allow this!" Ambrosia changed her direction, sending out another attack towards Adore.

Adore however, remained calm. She raised one hand over her love charm that then began to glow. The glow grew brighter, consuming her hand until it disappeared to reveal a golden ring around her finger.

Adore then called out. "Love Charm, Golden Ring Form!"

Activating the gold ring, she then began to transform. The lower half of her dress changed and formed into a skirt, her top half changing as well. The once long sleeved dress transformed into a short sleeve top. Her boots remained the same, however. Her hair came together into a bun with two smaller curls hanging out. She had a faint golden glow about her.

She emerged from the light and spoke. "Soldier of love and passion! Over flowing with love, heart pounding romance! Golden Cure Adore!"

She put both arms out in front of herself, her hands forming a heart. She leaped in the air, staying in spot as though she could float. Her hands began to glow a hot pink color that soon consumed her hands entirely. She raised her arms above her, and spoke.

"Precure, Adore Heart Attack!" Adore called out the attack and shot her arms out towards Ambrosia where the attack was aimed.

Ambrosia's attack was easily defeated by Adore's and in seconds Ambrosia was consumed by the blast itself.

"No!" Ambrosia's shrill cry echoed out into the air.

Her voice slowly ceased as Ambrosia herself was defeated. As the light vanished, Adore brought herself back to the ground. Rose and Merry ran up to her (the best they could) and embraced her tightly. Yui as well, ran to Adore's side and praised her for her bravery.

From the corner of her eyes, Adore could see a shining light. It was not strong, but never the less it still shined. Adore pulled herself away from the girls, walking towards it. As she stood in front of the light, she let i hover over her palms.

Suddenly, the light was wrapped in red ribbon, like the ones in Adore's transformation. The ribbon squeezed around the light till it burst and revealed a pink heart.

"Is it like the one a lurid leaves behind?" Merry asked.

"No..." Adore whispered, turning to face the girls. "It's different somehow...I can't explain it. But I guess, you can return back with love." Adore drew a heart around the pink heart and watched it disappear with a powerful burst of light.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, wrapping an arm around Adore.

"Yea..." Adore said in a low voice. She changed back, as well as Rose and Merry. " Hey girls...did you see me!"

* * *

Long after the school day had ended, Rei found herself with an extremely worrying thought. She laid in her bed, with her pillow pressed up against her. Yui sat beside her and rested her head on Rei's legs that were stretched out on the bed.

"Hey Yui." Rei said.

"Yes?" Yui answered.

"Ambrosia...she's gone right?" Rei asked.

"Yea, you did it! You don't have to worry about her ever again!" Yui said.

Rei sighed, squeezing her pillow. "Yea...guess not."

"Are you alright? I know this was pretty scary." Yui said, worried."

"Are you kidding?" Rei beamed. "I'm fine! Hey, let's go to sleep so we can wake up real early, alright?"

Yui smiled towards her and snuggled under the covers. "Alright!"

Adore turned the lights out, covering herself with her blanket. She starred at her ceiling, struggling to get rid of this worrying thought that buzzed around in her head.

"Yea...she's gone." Rei thought. " But something tells me...I should still be scared..."

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Orie: "There's so much to do, drama club, school work, gardening!"

Rei: "You really like to keep busy ugh?"

Orie: "Sure do!"

Waki: "Why? You should enjoy your family and friends! Before you know it their gone!"

Rei: "That's right!"

Orie: "Maybe later, got to work! Got to find something to rely on in the future!"

Rei: "But Orie...look."

Orie: "Oh...mama?"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 17: "Orie: 'Mama, Hear My Feelings!"_


	17. Chapter 17

**Episode 17**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Orie: 'Mama, Hear My Feelings!"**

* * *

It was late in the evening and Red bud Middle school had dismissed its students about two hours ago. Still, down the halls of the school and sitting under mountains of paper, Orie found her self slumped with more than just school work.

At first, Orie had thought that she could handle this, but two hours later and faced with a now setting sun Orie realized just how wrong she was. But she knew she could not just get up and leave, oh no she had to finish the work.

The most troubling thing about all this work was the fact Orie had no one to blame, but herself. She was behind on school work and lately the drama club was becoming a bit of hassle to keep organized. On top of that, her grandmother's occasional doctor appointments had doubled!

Further more, she had to contact her parents nearly everyday to discuss the move and just how her grandmother would be taken care of in America.

"I'll have to leave some work for Fusa, hope she won't be too upset. " Orie said with worried sigh. She glanced at her watch and noticed the time, she was late.

She stuffed a hand full of paper's and shoved them into her bag, locking up the club room she left the school and began her walk home. During her walk, she took her phone out from her pocket and quickly dialed Rei's number.

"Hey, Orie!" Rei greeted over the phone.

"Hello Rei, I'm sorry to sound like I'm using you, but can I ask for a favor?" Orie asked.

"Of course!" Cheered Rei.

"Thanks! Listen tomorrow after school can you give Fusa a hand with some work for the club? My grandmother has a doctor appointment and I have to be there." Orie asked.

"No problem, I've got you covered!" Rei assured her with a cheery tune.

"Thanks so much! I'll talk to you later!" Orie thanked her and ended the call.

Not long after she had ended the call Orie reached her house. She unlocked the front door, stepping inside to take off her shoes, she tossed her school bag on the ground and walked into the kitchen. She rummaged through the fridge and found a plate of left overs. Lately it seemed as though left overs have filled a large portion of her meals.

"Nana I'm home, is Mama asleep?" She asked out loud, talking to her maid.

"Welcome home Miss Sato. No, you're grandmother is actually waiting for you." Nana said to her, taking her now finished plate to wash it.

Orie thanked her and climbed the stairs and walked down the hall leading to her grandmothers room. She nudged the door open, careful not to make to much noise as she stepped inside.

"Hello Mama." She said, giving her grandmother a smile. " I heard you were waiting for me."

Her grandmother faced her with a smile, she patted a spot on the bed signaling for Orie to sit. Orie listened and sat beside her, waiting for a conversation to start.

"Orie, how have you been?" Asked her grandmother. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

Orie giggled, taking a hold of her grandmothers hand. "I saw you just this morning. Did you forget?" She teased.

Her grandmother laughed, gentling patting Orie's hand. "Of course not! Say, why don't you call your mother up and the three of us can have some tea."

Orie smiled softly, adjusting her self on the bed. "Mama, don't you remember that mother is across seas working."

Hearing this, her grandmother frowned towards her. "Why? Doesn't she know a little girl needs her mother!"

Orie laughed lowly, clearing her throat before speaking. "Mama, I'm not a little girl."

Her grandmother smiled brightly, letting out a cheerful laugh. "No, of course not! How old are you now, ten? That's such a mature age!"

Orie sighed, pulling away from her grandmothers hands. "No Mama, I'm fourteen...remember?"

Her grandmother starred at Orie, blankly. Her lips melted into a frown, her eyes starred off and her face tugged into a sad expression."Of course I remember my own daughters age..." She said.

Orie eyed her with a sorrowful look. "What?"

"My own daughter...Hannah." She said much to Orie's disappointment.

Orie rose from the bed with a heavy sigh, she turned from her grandmothers gaze so that she wouldn't see her sad expression.

"That's right...Hannah is your daughter." She said, leaning over her grandmother and kissing her forehead. "I'm tired, goodnight."

Orie waited for her grandmother to drift of into a deep sleep before leaving the room. She stood out in the hall for what felt like forever. She leaned against the wall, drifting off into space. It was only until Nana spotted her that snapped her back into reality.

"What's wrong Miss Sato?" Nana asked.

Orie shrugged, turning from Nana. "It's just that, Mama never seems to remember who I am..."

Nana reached over and wrapped an arm around Orie. "Miss Sato, you're grandmother does remember you. You just have to be patient...she'll get better."

Orie scoffed, pulling away from Nana. "Will she?" She asked to no one in particular.

She walked away from her grandmothers room and tucked herself into bed. She stayed awake simply starring out into the dark room. She turned onto her side and breathed out a heavy sigh, sadden.

"Does she remember me...at all?"

* * *

The morning had not been kind to Orie, no far from it actually. Her alarm clock never went off, resulting in Orie sleeping in much longer then she intended. Her hair of all days, choose today to shape itself in an upright position. A terrible case of bed head uniform was dirty as well, some unidentifiable stains littered the end of her blouse and her skirt some how seemed dirty though she had just washed it.

"I'm off, Nana!" Orie said as she hurried out the door.

"Miss Sato, wait!" Nana called out to her.

"What is it?" Orie said, glancing at her watch.

"I'm taking your grandmother to the doctors in an hour, they said they had an early opening. I'll go wake her up now, just wanted you to know. Goodbye Miss Sato." Nana said, dismissing herself as she went on her way upstairs.

"Thanks Nana!" Orie thanked her and frantically ran to school.

Luckily for Orie, she was able to make it to school on time. Once there she was able to relax, but only for a moment. During the school day, Orie was constantly pestered by the drama club memebers. Any chance they had they would seek her out and begun to bomb her with questions and request.

Rei felt for Orie, offering a helping hand to the girl in need. "If there's anything else you need me to do, just ask." Rei said.

Orie sighed. "Thank's Rei, but like I said since my grandmother won't have an appointment after school I'll just stay behind and help with the club after all it is my job. You can go home."

Rei shook her head in protest. "No way, I'll stay and help and maybe you can even catch up on your homework."

"Oh that rights, I'm so behind." Orie said with a pout. "I just can't focus on anything lately..."

Rei titled her head with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong? Lately you seem like you haven't really been wanting to do anything, I mean like you're really un interested in anything."

Orie shrugged towards the comment, turning her head from Rei. "I don't know, I've been working hard for the club. Since our next big performance isn't till Christmas, we really have nothing to focus on. Everyone just sits around wanting to run through some scenes or one act plays, usually around this time we write and performance our own stuff just for us to keep us busy you know?"

"Well maybe you should take a break, you've got you're hands full with your grandmom." Rei said.

"I know, but theres also school work and all those dumb club forms and new members wanting to join and I have to read through the play suggestions and all that...I just feel so tired." Orie explained, starring off into space.

"Well that settles it! I'll stay and help alright?!" Rei said with a cheer. Orie smiled towards her and thanked her, she knew all to well Rei would stay no matter what she said.

"Alright then, after school meet in the club room."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

Asphodel wandered through the city not sure just what he was searching for. All he knew was that this city was increasingly irritating. Asphodel liked silence, and the city was loud with cars and crowds of people going about with their business and daily lives.

He preferred a cloudy day so that sun wouldn't bother him and it seemed as though it rarely rained in this city. Asphodel was more comfortable staying in the comforts of the abandoned building, but today he wanted to test something out.

"It seems impossible that she would be defeated by one of those girls." He said, speaking to no one but himself. "Something must have happened...they must have bested her somehow. True she was not as powerful as me or even Azalea, but could she have been so weak?" He said in a questioning manner. "I'll just have to find out for myself...but if they are that strong I'll have to find the weakest one..."

* * *

"Thank you so much Rei! And you too Fusa!" Orie thanked the two girls feeling ever so grateful for their help.

Orie thanked the girls one last time as she gathered her school bag and left for home. The walk home was shorter than usual though Orie did not mind it at all. She unlocked her front door, stepping inside she tossed her bag on the ground.

"I'm home." She announced into the empty house. Orie raised a brow in a curious manner, suspicious of the quiet house. "Hello...Nana?" She said. "Hello?"

Calling out once more Orie finally heard a pair of foot steps. The echoing from the approaching figure somehow made Orie uneasy, the footsteps sounded slow and uneasy. Orie stepped towards the sound and called out again.

"Nana?" She said.

Emerging from the dark halls, Nana stepped forward with her head bowed. Orie eyed her with a questioning expression. Nana stepped in front of Orie, her head still bowed.

"Miss Sato." Nana said in a low whisper. "I have some terrible news."

"Nana, what's wrong?" Orie asked, her voice shaky. "You're frightening me."

"I'm very sorry for you're lost. Please know that you're parents are nearly here." She said with remorse.

"Nana, what are you talking about? Just spit it out!" Orie demanded.

Nana sighed and then spoke. "Your grandmother has passed away."

Orie did not speak, she let the words sink in and for a brief moment she felt different. As though this was all a dream, she laughed out loud earning a shocked look from Nana. Orie grew silent again, starring off into the dark halls.

She opened her mouth, but there was nothing she could say. She pushed past Nana and ran down the halls.

"Mama!" She shouted her own voice sounding so distant to hear, like it wasn't her who had spoke. "Mama..." She said out loud standing outside her grandmothers room. She froze, hoping this was all nothing more than a dream.

* * *

It was only a few days since the passing of Orie's grandmother. Since then Orie had not spoken to anyone, not even her parents who had arrived later that same night. Orie lay on her bed her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

She stayed perfectly still, the only sounds coming from her breathing. Orie sat up and turned to her night stand, the ticking of her clock slowly annoying her.

"Sweetie..." Came her mothers voice. "Would you like to eat?"

Orie sighed and pulled herself under the covers. "No." She said, the first word she spoke in these past few days.

"Well alright..." Said her mother remorsefully. "Well I'll send the plate inside with Rei."

"Rei?" Orie repeated in confusion. "What is..."

She paused as the her door began to open. Slowly, Rei stepped inside, setting the plate of food on Orie's night stand. She stood in front of the bed looking rather uncomfortable. She was dressed in an all black dress, her hair down to sit on her shoulders.

"Orie." She started, but was soon cut off.

"Don't!" Orie snapped.

"Don't what?" Rei asked.

"Don't say your sorry...don't apologize for anything." Orie said, turning away from Rei.

Rei nodded to show she understood. "Alright, then can I say that I love you and I'm worried about you." Rei said stepping towards Orie.

Orie flinched at the touch of Rei's hand on her shoulder, she had grown use to being alone. The feeling of another person felt strange to her. Orie faced Rei, neither speaking a word.

Finally Rei broke the silence. "Orie...you're in so much pain, but I want to be with you. I want to make sure you're alright."

Orie shook her head, moving away from Rei ever so slightly. "I'm fine...actually I'm feeling alright."

Rei eyed her, confused. "Then why are you locking yourself up here if you're not feeling bad?" Rei asked.

Orie paused for a moment, sighing out with a heavy feeling of grief. "Because...that's just it. I don't feel how I thought I would."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"I mean...I'm sad. I really miss her, but I feel like I should be crying and screaming and making a scene." Orie said with a sad laugh. "I mean look at me, I haven't cried since. I've practically spent my whole life with her and I feel like somehow I can get through this when I feel like I should be really sad."

"Orie, everyone grieves differently." Rei said.

"I know that, but I'm not feeling this way so much because she's gone, but rather because I feel...nothing." Orie explained. "I feel really empty..."

"Orie-" Rei began, but was cut off once again.

"Rei, I'll see you in school...goodbye." Orie said.

Rei took her leave, but before she left she turned to Orie. "You should eat...it'll make you feel better."

* * *

As much as she wanted to stay home Orie felt that going to school would make her feel better. She put her uniform on and walked to school. She sat at her desk and waited for the usual school day to begin.

Orie wanted to forget everything, she wanted to focus on school and the drama club. But she was finding that to be too difficult for her. She could hardly focus in anyone of her classes and her mind would wander away anytime she was meant to be working.

"Orie, are ya staying at the club?" Fusa asked.

Orie shook her head, gathering her school bag, ready to leave. "Not today, but tomorrow I'll definitely be there." She said, faking a smile that no one bought, but they said nothing.

Orie was nearly out of school, walking towards the gates when she heard a familiar voice. She turned and to her surprise saw that it was Waki along side her was Rei.

"Orie!" Waki called out through pants. "Jeez, you're pretty fast!" She said, finally reaching her.

Orie shrugged. "I guess...is there something you want?" She asked.

Waki cleared her throat to break the sudden tense atmosphere. "Not really it's just..why don't we hang out?"

Orie eyed her. "Hang out...we never do that."

"Well...sure we do or at least we can start can't we?" Waki said with an awkward laugh at the end.

"Yea, what do you say?" Rei chimed in with the question.

Orie rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Girls, I'd rather get home-"

"But we should get some bonding time!" Waki cut her off.

Orie took in a deep breath, now feeling irritated. "Bonding time? Waki you never want to hang out with me and now all of a sudden you do? Why's that ugh?" Orie asked in a demanding tone.

"Well..." Waki uttered.

Orie snapped at her, not letting her answer. "Because my grandmother died that's why! You just want to drag me around to cheer me up, well guess what I don't want to alright!" Orie shouted. "Stop trying to cheer me up, alright?!"

Rei snatched at her arm as Orie tried to storm away. "Orie, we just want to see you happy again!"

Orie pulled her arm away with a forceful tug. "Well guess what, I'm not happy! I'm not sad, I'm not angry, I don't feel anything! So, just leave me alone!"

Orie stormed off from the girls, leaving the two in a state of shock. Orie ran to her house, causing many eyes to stare in wonder at the hurried girl. She opened her door and slammed it shut and ran to her room, locking herself inside.

Orie slumped down against her door, leaning her head against it. She sighed out, wiping the few tears that slid down her face.

"Why don't I feel anything..." She wondered. "What's wrong with me?"

Orie squeezed herself into a ball as she sat on the floor of her room. She began to shiver at the sudden chill that crept into her room. Orie eyed the window, wondering if she had left it open.

Her teeth even began to clatter as the temperature continued to drop. Orie hugged herself tightly, the coldness of her room keeping her in one place. Orie began to feel uneasy, not just from the cold but a sudden feeling of doom took over her.

"This feeling, isn't it the best?" Came a sudden voice, sounding all to familiar to her.

Orie clawed at her walls, trying to stand herself up. "N-no!" She said.

"Let despair consume you, fall into grief, into nothingness!"

"No!" Orie cried as she tore open the door to her room.

Orie ran out into the halls and down the long winding stairs of her home. She ran through the kitchen and out into the garden. She stood in the middle of the garden, finding the outside even colder than her room had become.

Her eyes fell upon a familiar face, one she was not all to happy to see. Asphodel floated in mid air across from her, starring her down with his piercing cold eyes that shown with no life at all. Orie shivered from the mere sight of him.

"No, this is not the time!" Orie said in a shout. "What can you possibly want from me?!"

Asphodel couldn't help the laugh that escape from him, the sight of Orie was all he needed for a good laugh.

"It's not what I need so much, but rather what I want." He said.

"And what could that be? The love charm?" Orie said with nasty tone to her words. "Well guess what, you won't get it!"

"Oh no, it's true I would love to have it. But today..." He paused for a laugh. "Today, I'd much rather destroy you!"

Orie was taken back by Asphodel, just his voice seem sharp enough to cut through the air. Orie raised her right arm and held it across her chest, she pressed down on the love charm and called out.

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!" She transformed. "Laughter filling the air, the sound of bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!"

Once she had transformed, Asphodel attacked her almost instantly. Merry stumbled back, taken by surprise from the sudden attack. She only had mere seconds to ready herself for yet another blow from Asphodel. Just escaping his hit, Merry summoned her bells and began to chime them.

Asphodel turned to her somehow unaffected by the loud chime of her bells. Merry was thrown back by a powerful blast from Asphodel, who readied yet another attack.

"It's a shame really, how Ambrosia managed to get defeated by such weak children I'll never know!" He mocked.

Merry stood herself up, dusting the dirt away. "Do you think I'm finished?" She scoffed. "It won't be that easy!"

Merry lunged at Asphodel and pelted him with punches. She jabbed at him able to land a few blows. Asphodel grabbed at her hands, clinging on to them he threw her over himself. Merry crashed onto the ground, but quickly picked herself up.

She summoned another bell and raised her arm before bringing it down across her body. She repeated this until golden rings shot out from her bells. The rings shook with an intense sound, that shook the air around it.

"Damn!" Asphodel said in a snicker. He covered his ears, the harsh sound ringing in his ears.

Merry seized her chance and shot her hands out in front of her. "Precure, Merry Sonic Bell!"

The blast of her attack flew directly towards Asphodel and for a moment it looked as though it would work. But Asphodel did not even flinch as the booming sounds of the attack consumed him. He emerged from the attack with no injuries at all!

"It can't be!" Merry said with disbelief. "But how?"

Asphodel laughed mockingly at her. "Oh you idiotic girl, did you really think it would be that easy?"

Asphodel lunged towards her and began to attack her. He landed heavy blows on her, knocking the very breath out of her. Merry tried to get a few jabs at him, but he was to fast. Before she knew it, he had over powered her.

With a one powerful punch Merry was sent tumbling through the garden, coming to a harsh stop as she crashed into the walls of her home. Merry sat up, her eyes growing wide.

"I'll spare you, I'll only use half of my power to defeat you!" Asphodel said, cackling at the sight of Merry.

He raised his arm above his head, his palm consumed by a black light. The light only grew about the size of his hand, but Merry knew that it was filled with incredible power. Asphodel shot his arm out in front him, unleashing the attack.

Merry could only watch as the light grew close, she shut her eyes as she was consumed by the blast. As an after math of the attack a storm of debris and dust filled the garden. Asphodel grinned at the scene, please with himself. But he was cautious, he waited for the dust to clear and waited until he could see the still body of Merry.

Merry did not move, she was laid across bricks that had been caught by the attack. Asphodel hovered in the air for a few more minutes before he brought himself down. He snapped his fingers to summon a portal. He turned away from the girl, sure he had done his job.

"Farewell, precure." He said.

As Asphodel turned to leave, he was stopped by the sounds of a cough. He looked over his shoulder, tugging his face into a frown. Merry coughed again, furiously. She let out a groan from the pain she felt. Merry stayed on the ground, to weak to even sit up.

"Stubborn, but I'll put you out of your misery." Asphodel turned around, raising his arm to attack once more. "Goodbye, Cure Merry!"

"I feel nothing..." Merry thought. "Even now, I feel empty...no that's not true!" Merry shook her head at the sudden thought. "I feel angry, furious,but at who? My friends? No...my parents?No...myself."

The roaring sounds of Asphodel's growing attack caught her attention, but yet it sounded so distant as though Merry was somewhere else. She coughed again, struggling to raise her arms or even her head. She slowly raised herself enough to sit up for a second before falling back down, she tried again.

"Yes, it's me I'm upset with!" She thought. "I've felt so disconnected from everything, my friends, my school work, even Mama..which is why I've been so angry!" Merry continued her attempts at rising.

Asphodel let the attack go, the blast roaring as it grew close to her. Merry curled her fingers into tight fist, keeping them clenched at her side. She shook her head, forcing herself to sit up.

"No! I won't lose! I have so much I want to do!" She shouted. "I wasted all the time I had with her, it was all my choice,but I won't make that same mistake!"

The attack was mere inches from her, but it did not touch her. A powerful energy burst forth from her, leaving her glowing with a golden light around her. Asphodel clenched his teeth in anger, his eyes burning with rage.

"Asphodel, I won't wast my precious time any more!" Merry lunged towards him with incredible speed.

Asphodel was knocked back by a powerful blow, but he would not be one to trip up now. He began to fight back, trying to knock her down with a punch. But Merry was different, she was faster with her hits, stronger, and quick on her feet. She blocked his attacks and landing a heavy blow on him.

Asphodel fell back, suddenly clumsy. He jumped back up only to be thrown back by the powerful force from Merry's bells.

Merry began to glow even brighter, even her love charm! "Asphodel this is the end!" The light from her love charm grew until it took over her entire hand. Once it disappeared, a gold ring was left on her finger. "Love Charm, Golden Ring Form!"

Merry began to transform, she was showered in red light. Her hood changed shape into a long cape clipped together at her shoulder with a yellow heart. Her skirt changed from it's fluffy look into a flat pleaded one. Underneath the cape, a yellow top had formed.

Her boots changed in length, coming up to her thighs. She struck a pose, the light changing into a golden one.

"Soldier of joy and happiness! Laughter of filling the air, the sound of bells chiming with joy! Golden Cure Merry!"

Asphodel was paralyzed by shock, this was how Ambrosia was defeated! He knelt on one knee not knowing what to expect. Merry wasted no time, she threw both arms to the side of her each hand glowing with a faint red hue.

She waited for the light to vanish from her hands, a mallet appearing in her left hand and gong in the other.

"Is that all?" Asphodel said with a shocked gasp. "That's it, why I'll defeat you easily!" He mocked.

Merry scoffed at his comment, raising the gong. "Now, do you really think this is all?"

Merry held the hand with the gong out, swinging the mallet till it was right in front of the gong, but she did not hit it.

"Precure, Merry Sonic Gong!"

Once more a golden light shone around her. Three golden rings, each a size bigger then the other, but all towering over Merry, sat behind her. Merry rung the gong, unleashing a paralyzing sound that shook the very ground beneath her. The three rings then began to turn clockwise and one by one each ring flew towards Asphodel.

"This isn't over!" Asphodel's sharp voice echoed out.

He snapped his fingers and left through portal, but before he could get away he was hit by one of the rings. He vanished before the other two could get to him. Merry, seeing that he was gone, changed back into her normal form. Luckily for her the damages to her house were gone.

* * *

The following day, Merry explained to the girls what had happen during lunch. Yui was shock she was unable to detect his presence. However, Orie assured the girls she had everything under control...which wasn't completely wrong.

"So you managed to transform? Just like me?!" Rei asked with excitement.

"That's right." Orie said.

"Lucky..." Waki said with a pout, earning a laugh from the girls.

Orie cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. "Listen, I wanted to apologize to you girls."

"You don't have to, really we understand." Waki said.

Orie shook her head. "No, I do. I was so upset about everything, I never really knew what to do. Thanks for trying to help, but I know now that I was really just upset with how I had been acting these past few years."

"What?" Rei asked.

"I mean with my grandmother." Orie explained. "When I was young we were super close, but in recent years with my parents working over sees and Mama slowly losing her memories, I spent my time focusing on school and drama club. Then we became precure, it was the perfect excuse to keep me from spending time with her. I never wanted to be with her because I always felt disconnected since her memory lost."

"Orie.." Rei said.

"No it's okay, because I know not to take you girls for granted now." Orie said, shooting the girls a smile. "I'm going to miss my grandmother forever, but from now on I won't be afraid. With the move, I really don't want to wast my time with you girls."

"Oh Orie!" Rei cried, wrapping her arms around Orie. "You're so sweet!"

Orie laughed, hugging Rei back. "And Waki." She said.

"Yes?" Chimed Waki.

"Let's hang out some time, 'kay?"

* * *

 _Ed: " Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Waki: "I have great news!"

Yui & Rei: "What is it?!"

Waki: "I'm going to pick my flute practices!"

Orie: "Oh, that's great!"

Waki: "And I have to write and perform a piece for on of the flutist in the cities orchestra!"

Rei: "Why? that sounds like a lot of work."

Waki: "If she likes it, I get to study under her!"

Yui: "Won't there be other people trying out too?"

Orie: "Yea and by the looks of it, one girl really wants it."

Waki: "Oh, no not her!"

 **Next time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 18: "Waki's Love, The Healing of A Broken Heart!"_


	18. Chapter 18

**Episode 18**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Waki's Love: The search for passion!"**

* * *

It was already a hot day, the temperature was rather warm for spring. Luckily for Waki, Valor City Hall had central air, but even then Waki thought the building was much too hot. Maybe it had to do with the massive crowd that cramped the lobby of the building. In the middle of it all, Waki found herself tightly squeezed within the crowd.

"This is unbelievable, this crowd it too big!" Waki said. "All I want is a form!"

The form Waki wanted so badly was one for an audition. In fact the reason for such a large crowd was the news of the auditions themselves. As it turns out the cities top flutist would be holding auditions to find someone to mentor. Of course Waki would never let the chance pass her by.

"Finally!" She cheered as she finally got her hands on a form.

So, once again pushing through the crowd she was able to to escape the crowd in comforts of the lobby. Waki read over the form, the rules seemed easy to follow. Write an origanl piece, perform it and hope for the best! Easy enough for Waki.

"This is incredible! I have to tell the girls!" Exicted about the audtions, Waki broke into a hirried sprint.

She raced through the lobby and turned the corner towards the exit. However through her bout of excitment Waki had manage to completely miss ignore the girl that came towards her. From the corner of her eye she could see a brown bob, but that was she caught before she ran into the girl.

"Ow." Waki said from the pain she felt. She stood her self up only then taking notice of the other girl. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" She frantically apologized, hurring over to the girls side.

"Can't you be a little more careful." Whined the girl, ignoring Waki and heling herself up. "Honestly..." She said as she caught Waki's stare. "No way, Waki?"

Waki starred at the girl quizically, not sure how she knew her name. "Um, have we met?" She asked.

The girl rolled her eyes obviuosly offended. "You really don't know? Well let me remind you, it's your old rival! Prine Gab!"

Waki did not break her gaze from Gab, a flood of memories coming back to her. "Gab? What are you doing back here?"

"Surprised?" Gab said with a cocky grin on her face. "Well, when I heard of the Sazuki Riko auditions I just couldn't stay away! What about you?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm going to audition too." Waki said.

Gab could hardly hide her laughter. "Oh my, you're really going to audition?"

Waki raised a brow, eyeing Gab. "Yea, is that a problem?"

"No of course not." Gab said. "It's just, well come on now Waki. Do you really think you're up for it?"

"Up for what? I've done plenty of auditions and recitals before." Waki stated with obvious annoyance.

"Oh Waki, this isn't the same. I mean sure you play for a few recitals here and there, but what is it that you can do?" Gab asked with a mocking tone.

Waki rolled her eyes at the comment. "You know, I gotta go. Nice to see you...I guess."

"Bye now!" Gab said in her clearly fake voice.

Waki ingored the goodbye, she did not have time to worry about it. "What's with her?" She asked herself. "I haven't seen her in years and that's the first thing she says to me?"

Waki clicked her tongue, frustrated at the thought of Gab. But Waki did not want her to dampen her mood, there was too much to look forward to. She shook her head to ride any thoughts of Gab, she wanted all her focus to be on the recital.

"I only have this week till the auditions." She said. "I found out on such short notice, but I'm sure I can put something together."

As Waki thought threw ideas for her performance, her mind was too distracted to notice the strange figure that was close behind her. She continued on her walk home, just a few blocks from her apartment. That strange figure still trailing behind her without ever catching her attention.

It was only till she reached a cross walk that she got a sudden sense of someones presence. She turned on her heel ready to face who ever it was that was following her.

"What?" She uttered in confusion. She was alone. "I should get home before it get's dark."

Waki turned around and conitued her walk home unware of the growing shadows behind her. However the shadows did not follow her, they came together until a human figure was formed. It was no other then Azalea, who by the look of it was not to happy.

"She's oblivious." He said, starring down the path Waki had left. "I can take her down!" He said as though he was speaking to someone.

"If that's true, then do it." Asphodel's cold voice came through, startling Azalea. Asphodel appeared just as Azalea did, from the shadows.

Azalea turned to him, meeting his gold gaze. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, take her down!" Asphodel shouted. "We're running out of time! With Ambrosia gone, it is vital we defeat at least on of the girls and I leave that on to you." Asphodel ordered in a angry tone. He turned from Azalea, summoning a portal. "And let me make myself clear, if you are to fail here there won't be any second chances!"

Azalea watched as Asphodel left through the portal. He glanced back towards Waki's previous direction, he could feel a shiver run down his back.

"My last chance..." He muttered out almost in disbelief. "I can't fail!"

* * *

The week was moving faster then Waki had expected. The days felt faster, her time in school seemed to pass her by quickly even her flute lessons seemed to end quickly. She was sure the week would drag on, but it was the exact opposite.

"Have you started writing your piece?" Asked her teacher with a curious look.

Waki gulped knowing very well that she still had not written anything. "Yea..." She lied. "Actually, I still want to make a few changes so if you don't mind I'll be leaving now."

Before her teacher could stop her she left the classroom. Waki turned down the hall and into the lobby where she sat on one of the chairs. She took in a deep breath and sighed out with a heavy thought on her mind.

"I only have five days left, nothing to worry about. " She said to assure herself.

Waki sat in the chair for a bit, thinking the auditions over. As she sat down to think, a faint melody rang in her hears. Waki listened closely for the sound not sure if what she heard was in her head or not.

"Where is it coming from?" She wondered.

Waki stood up and walked towards the sound, the closer she got the more it came together. She peeked pass a corner into a empty lobby the opposite side of the building. She laid her eyes on a familiar brown bob.

"Gab?" She whispered so no one could hear. Waki listened as the girl she assumed was Gab finished playing. "Wow." Waki said, her voice echoing.

The girl turned around at the sound of Waki's voice, catching Waki's stare. It was Gab and for some reason she looked rather upset. Waki took a step towards her, waving a hand to say hi.

"Gab...that was good. " Waki complimented.

Hearing this Gab only scoffed, putting away her flute. "Of course it was." She said. "What are you doing here?"

Waki tensed up for a moment, Gab always had a threatening tone to her voice. "Um, I heard you."

"And?" Gab said. "Where you trying to hear what your competiton could do?"

Waki rolled her eyes, ignoring her comment. "Anway, just wanted to see who is was."

"Alright well now you know, so it's off you go." Gab said.

Waki turned on her heel, not wanting to deal with Gab. "Bye..."

"Hold on, have you by any chance started?" Gab asked.

Waki raised a brow, turning to face her. "And why do you want to know?"

Gab let out a light laugh, eyeing Waki. " Please, don't get any ideas it's not like I'd be threaten by you."

"Then why do you want to know?" Waki asked again, this time with a more demanding tone.

Gab rolled her eyes, clearly not intimadiated. "Because it's so typical of you."

Waki paused for a moment, thinking over what Gab said. "Excuse me? Typical?"

"Yea, typical. You never practice, you never put any effort when you play and yet you're still somehow admired." Gab said. "It's amazing actually."

"Listen." Waki said with a shout. "Gab I haven't seen you in a long time, to be honest I haven't even thought about you. Now you show up out of no where and you've brought this nasty atttitude along with you. Just what is your problem?"

Gab crossed her arms, starring Waki down with a mean glare. "I don't have a problem, it just really bothers me how you're even trying out for the auditions!" Gab said. "I mean when we were young, you never took any of this seriously and now all of a sudden you think you deserve this? Well as long as I'm here, you won't be winning anything!"

Waki watched Gab as she stormed away, leaving her standing in utter confusion. Waki wanted to catch up to her, but she decided to let forget about it. Instead she went home to practice or so she thought.

"This is hard." She whined, resting on her bed with papers scattered around her. "I can write something..."

When Waki had arrive home she went staright to her room to pracitce her piece. Howver, she was finding it to be just a little too difficult. She had high hopes for herself and was sure she could pull it off. But any time a idea came to mind she just could not get out on paper.

"It's all Gab's fault!" She said with a pout. "She's messing with my head for no reason. What have I ever done to her?" She wondered.

Waki rose from her bed, collecting all the scattered papers and placing them on her desk. She starred at her flute that laid on her bed. Waki picked it up and began to play. But only after a few minutes she put it away.

"I should get some rest, I can figure it out tomorrow after practice."

So, tucking herself into bed Waki fell fast sleep. In the morning she went through her usual routine and was even a it early for school. As far as school it self, it went by quicker then Waki thought. Before she knew, her flute lessons were over with as well.

She sat in the classroom where her lessons where held, since it was the middle of the week her teacher was going over her progress. It was a typical routine during lessons.

"Waki, how is the piece coming along?" Her teacher asked. "I've actually heard a few from the other participants."

"Have you?" Waki asked, hoping to avoid the question aimed at her.

"Yes, actually there's one I really like." Said her teacher.

"Which one?" Waki asked, curious to find out.

"I think her name is Gab and while she says her piece needs some improvement I think she's just fine!"

As her teacher went on about Gab, Waki could only ingore what was being said. Instead she was focused on her on thoughts.

"I bet Gab is nearly finished!" Waki thought with a panic. "I have nothing? How is it that she's almost done?"

"Waki, do you remember her?" Came the question that broke her thoughts.

"What? Oh, um yes I do..." She answerd with out much focus.

"I always thought you two would make such a great flutist, but..." Her teacher paused for a moment. "She always pushed herself just a little bit to much."

"What do you mean?" Waki asked, now focusing on the topic.

"Well, Gab was always worried about being better then everyone. " She explained.

Waki chuckled lightly, leaning back in her chair. "That's true."

Her teacher eyed her, almost in a scolding way. "Waki, you are the exact opposite."

Waki raised a brow. "Uh?" She uttered.

"Waki, you never seem to be focused I mean when you where younger you hated the flute." She said.

"I know!" Waki said with a shout. "But it different now, I really like it." She said defensevly.

"You really like it?" Her teacher repeated.

"Yea, I mean...I have fun and all playing around with it." Waki said.

Her teacher sighed, crossing her arms in front of her."Well Miss Takara, do you know when to stop playing around and get serious?"

Waki remained silent, only speaking to say her goodbyes. She left the classroom and walked into the hallway. She looked around wondering if she would spot Gab again. She searched the lobby she was in and then went to the other one where once again Gab was.

"She's practicing again..." Waki said.

"Why don't you take a break?" Said someone Waki did not know.

"Her teacher?" Waki guessed as she eyed the person beside Gab.

"No, I can't take any breaks!" Gab said in protest. "I have to be perfect!"

Waki stepped back making sure not to be heard. "She's so stubborn..." She said.

Not wanting to be noticed, Waki began to take her leave. However, she could not shake the thought of Gab from her mind. Not only Gab, but the auditions as well. The week was drawing to an end and Waki had yet to prepare a piece.

Just as she walked pass the doors of the exit, the sudden echoing of Gab's voice brought her to a stop. Waki turned around to see her running towards her. Waki eyed her curiously wondering what she might want from her.

"Waki!" Gab called out a bit out of breath.

"Um, hi Gab." Waki greeted. "What's up?"

"Have you finished?" Gab asked her with a serious look about her.

Waki chuckled a bit in surprise. "Wow you're pretty straight foward today..."

"Just answer the question!" Gab snapped at her.

"Calm down." Waki said. "Listen didn't we already have this conversation? Anyway it's not really you're business weither I'm done or not."

Gab rolled her eyes towards Waki pushing past her. "Whatever..."

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Waki asked before she could get away.

"Just do is all...I know you saw me. My teacher noticed you." Gab said her back turned to Waki.

"Oh..." Waki uttered, slightly embaressed. "Yea...I heard music and I wanted to se who it was."

"Well you know, so don't do it again." She said.

Waki let out a sigh. "Listen, can I ask you something?"

Catching her attention Gab turned to face her, eyeing her suspicously. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well..." Waki began a bit uncomfortable. "Why are you practicing so hard? I mean I heard what you said about having to be perfect."

"Oh, so you did..." Gab said. "Well, why aren't you practicing more? This could be a once in a life time chance!"

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let it consume my life." Waki explained. "That's how people over think things and then before you know it you're to worked up to even audition."

"Is that it?" Gab asked, her voice sounding angry. "What a pathetic excuse."

She was taking back at Gab's words, a small gasp escaping. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Gab rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue in annoyance. "Waki, ever since I heard about these auditions I made sure to practice every day even with my lessons. Not only don't you pracitce by you found out about these auditions late!"

"And what's your point?" Waki asked with a demanding tone.

"My piont being how exactly did you not hear about this early when the auditions are not only in your own city, but the very place your lessons are held in!" Gab said, her voice shaking angrily. "This is so like you, you never put your full effort in things and you don't even care!"

"Yes I do!" Waki said, trying to defend herself. "I care about this!"

"Do you? So what if you lose, what will you do?" Gab asked her.

"I'll move on! It's no big deal!" Waki said.

Gab let out a sigh, shooting Waki a glare. "That right there, it's not big deal! Please I understand not wanting to get your hopes up, but Waki this chance can be huge for most of the people trying out! Including me!"

"I know-"No you don't!" Gab cut her off, her voice louder than before. "You don't Waki! To me and everyong else this is a big deal, this is important! I've always tried to be the best, because of people like you! Are truly passionet about this?"

Gab's words echoed in Waki's mind, but she just could not answer. Waki meet her stare, Gab looked as though she would cry at any moment. Waki pushed past her without saying another word. She ran home with that question lingering in her head. The moment she opened her front door she went straight to her room.

She laid on her bed, holding her pillow against her. Waki eyed her flute's case that sat on a chair across the room. For the enter week, she had only played her flute during her lessons.

"She's just trying to get to me..." She said in whisper. "What does she know anyway?"

Just as the last rays of the sun began to fade, Waki tucked herself into bed her mind buzzing with one question. For as long as she could remember Gab had never questioned why Waki played, until today. Not even Waki had asked herself that before, but now it was the only thing she could think of.

"Why is that?" Waki wondered. "Why is it that I can't shake it off, what does it bother me so much?"

Even as she drifted into a deep sleep, that question stayed with her. For some reason, Waki was more bothered by the question itself then Gab. Though she never answer Gab, she knew the answer herself and it was one she hated. So, just what was she going to do?

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

The next day during school lunch, Waki hide herself away in the green house. She had no energy to be friendly with anyone, all she wanted was some peace and quiet. Surrounded by her flowers and no one else usually made her feel better, but this time it was not working. Gab's question still hung heavy in her mind.

"Shake it off..." She told herself, taking a deep sigh to calm down.

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the door opening, she raised her head meeting Orie's gaze. Waki let out a low oh and turned away from her. Orie walked towards her, pulling up a seat beside her.

"Hey." Orie said with a soft smile.

Waki turned to her, giving her a smile. "Hey."

"Rei told me you looked pretty down..." Orie said.

"Really? Did she send you to cheer me up?" Waki asked.

Orie shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "Actually, it was my idea."

Waki eyed her curiously. "Really? Why's that?"

Orie shrugged, crossing her legs. "Well when my grandmother passed away you tried to help. So, what's up?"

"Well..." Waki started, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Remember Gab?"

"Yea." Said Orie.

"Something she said has been bothering me lately..." Waki admitted.

"Don't worry about what she said, she's just trying to make you second guess yourself." Orie told her, trying her best to comfort her.

Waki shook her head, turning her gaze away from Orie. "No, it's just I think what she said may have a point."

"Well what did she say?" Orie asked her.

"She was accusing me of not taking my music seriously, she thinks I don't care..." Waki said.

"Care? About the auditions?" Orie asked.

"Not just that but about everything. She asked me if I'm even passionate about my music..." Waki slumped in her chair with a defeated look about her.

Orie cleared her throat not to sure what to say. She took a moment and said "Well, why does it bother you so much?"

"I don't know, I guess I just never really asked myself that." Waki said.

"Well,are you?" Orie asked her.

Waki turned to her, a puzzled look on her face. "Am I what?" She wondered.

Orie cleared her throat once again, meeting Waki's stare. "Are you passionate about what you do? You know, do you really love what you do?"

* * *

Time was running up and he no idea what to do. Azalea was going in circle through the city desperately trying to think up a plan. He knew who his target was, but for some reason he was hesitant. The reason? This was his last chance.

Before he would have just attacked head on, maybe even use a powerful lurid to weaken them. However, things were different now and for the first time Azalea was feeling...scared. Not once before did her find those pesky precure to be threatening and to be honest not even now do they frighten him. So then why was he so scare? It was Asphodel of course, for as long as he's known the man he has never seen him so angry.

"I have to defeat her, but how?" He thought. "It's already the weekend and I show up with nothing then..." Azalea shivered at the thought of facing Asphodel.

Azalea continued to wonder the city lost for a plan. Walking away from all the busy streets he found a quieter area. It was cramped with tall buildings with a few trees scattered in between but what caught his eye was the massive building right in the center. To be more specific it was the person entering the building, just the girl he had been looking for.

"Cure Rose."

Completely unaware of Azalea's presence, Waki entered the building. She pushed through the crowd that was starting to form, uttering an apology as she pushed by. She managed to find the secretary who pointed her towards the waiting room for the musicians.

Waki surveyed the room taking note of all other musicians. For the entire week she had not felt nervous, but seeing all these musicians struck nerve in her. To add on to her nerves, all she could focus on was the conversation she had with Orie.

"Yes...I'am. I do love this." She remembered saying to Orie.

"Alright then, nothing to worry about." Is what Orie had said to her.

Yet, Waki felt a pang in her heart. Not just from her conversation with Orie, but her mind was still holding on to her conversation with Gab. Since then she had seen Gab not that she really wanted to.

"So you showed up."

Waki jumped up, a bit startled from the sudden voice. She turned around, her eyes following on Gab's familiar face.

"Oh, um yea. Of course I did." She answered.

Gab sneered at her answer, turning her head away from her. "Well, what's you're number?"

"Forty three, the forty third to perform." Waki said not caring to much to keep the conversation going. "Why do you want to know?"

"Don't worry about it..." Gab said walking away from Waki.

Waki shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts of Gab. But even as she sat and waited for her turn she could not focus. Yes she had manage to write a piece and she even liked it, so she thought. After speaking to both Orie and Gab, she was starting to doubt herself.

"Prine Gab."

The announcer called Gab to the stage over the speaker, catching Waki's attention. Waki turned her focus towards Gab who was gladly walking towards the auditorium where the auditions where to be held.

"Even now she's confident..." She muttered.

Waki expected Gab to do great, maybe be even take a little bit to finish performing. She remembered that Gab loved doing large pieces, it really helped her show off her skills. But much to her surprise, Gab was done withing minutes.

At the sound of heavy doors slamming open, Waki shot her head towards their direction her eyes growing wide. She could see Gab running out her head hung to hide her face almost as if she was...crying.

"Gab?" Waki whispered her name.

Waki rose from her seat, something urging her to follow Gab so, she did. She ran after her until she was able to finally catch up with Gab. When she found Gab, she was sitting on the stairs outside the concert hall. Waki walked towards her, hesitating to speak.

Waki cleared her throat, catching Gab's attention. "Are you alright?"

Gab wiped away at few tears that trailed down her face. "What do you want?" She asked rather harshly.

"Gab..." Waki began. "I just want to know if your alright."

"Does it look like I'm fine?!" Gab snapped at her. "Why do you even care? So you can laugh about how I blew my chance?"

Waki shook her head reaching a hand out towards Gab. "Of course not! Gab, I would never do that."

Gab pushed Waki's hand away. "Please, like you care about me. I've never been nice to you and now I've ruined my chances on these auditions. Well, at least now you know you'll get the part."

"I don't care about the part." Waki said.

"Of course you don't that's the worst part!" Gab said with a shout. "You don't care and you'll still get it! Congrats..."

Waki reached her hand out again but pulled it back, she opened her mouth to speak, but could not manage any words. She breathed out a heavy sigh, thinking of what to say.

"Waki...just leave." Gab said to her in a low whisper.

Waki wanted to refuse, but she simple listen and took her leave. However, there was something telling Waki that she should not leave Gab alone. She could not put her finger on it, but she had a strange feeling.

"Gab..." Waki called her name as she went back to sit by her side.

Gab rolled her eyes, shooting Waki a glare. "Waki, just leave me alone!" Gab shouted, standing up to leave.

"Wait!" Waki called out trying to stay by her side.

Waki managed to grasp her hand, keeping her still. Gab pulled away, glaring Waki down. "Don't touch me-"

Gab was quickly hushed as the ground beneath her began to tremble. Waki took Gab's hand once again trying to lead her inside.

"What are you doing?" Gab said, pulling away from Waki.

"We don't have time, it's not safe here!" Waki said in a worried tone.

The shaking soon stopped, much Waki's surprise. She had been sure it was Azalea or Asphodel. But the peace did not last long. Down the road coming closer, Waki could the massive lurid that was approaching. She once again tried to urge Gab inside, with little luck.

"What is that?" Gab said with a gasp, starring at the creature that was coming towards her.

"Crap..." Waki muttered. "Gab stay inside!" Waki shouted to the girl as she broke off in a sprint.

"Waki wait!" Gab called out to her.

Waki ignored her as she ran towards the lurid. Just as she had guessed, Azalea was with the creature. Waki raised her arm, ready to transform. As she came to a stop only a few feet from the lurid, the lurid froze in place.

Azalea stepped forward, a grin on his face. With a snap of his fingers the monster vanished. "I thought that would get your attention."

"What do you want?" Waki demanded.

"You know what I want..." Azalea said in a low voice.

"If you're here for the love charm, you're wasting your time." Waki said, trying her best to intimidate him.

"No you see, things are little different now." Azalea said, his hand beginning to glow. "Today, I'll get that charm even if that means defeat you in the process!"

Waki watched as he unleashed his attack. She was quick on her feet and just barely missed the attack. Before Azalea could attack again she transform.

"The flower that blooms with love, it's thorns shall pierce your evil! Cure Rose!"

Azalea lunged towards Rose, taking her by surprise. Rose tried to dodge his hits the best she could, but he was too fast for her. Azalea knocked her down with a one blow, knocking the air right out of her. Rose jumped to her feet blocking another one of Azalea's attacks. She quickly summoned her sword and tried to attack.

"That won't work today!" Azalea said, shooting out another blow.

Rose flew across the ground, her sword sliding from her hand. Azalea walked towards her, his eyes starring cold at her. He raised his arm once again, ready to attack. Rose tried to stand herself up, but shooting pain she felt kept her from doing so.

"Azalea, this isn't the time!" Rose shouted out in a cry.

Azalea laughed, lowering his arm. "Why is it you girls always say that? Do you really think that we have time for this?"

"What do you mean?" Waki asked, eyeing him with confusion.

"You and your little friends have ruin everything!" He spat with anger. "This was suppose to be an easy job, but with you girls around you've driven us to the brink!"

"Azalea..." Rose said gently. "What are you talking about, it's you who's been trying to ruin everything!"

Rose managed to stand, she lunged towards Azalea landing a hard kick to his side. Azalea fell to his knees with a loud groan. Rose snapped her fingers, calling her sword to her hands. Azalea raised his head, meeting Rose's stare.

"I won't lose today!" Azalea shouted with rage in his voice. He swung his arm across his body releasing a large attack that sent Rose flying back. Rose landed with a harsh thud as she tried to regain herself.

"Cure Rose, why do you even fight back?" Azalea asked with wonder. "What is you're fighting for? This place, you're friends, what do you care about?"

Rose bit her lip, rising to her feet. "What's it to you?" She said angrily. "What matters to me is my friends, my home! My audition..." She trailed off for a moment.

"You've never cared about anything! Just hand over that love charm again, you did it once before!" Azalea said to her, lunging towards her.

Rose held out her sword, pointing towards him. "I've already told you, I won't! I made a mistake then, but it wasn't because I didn't care!"

Azalea clicked his tongue,annoyed. "Fine, think whatever you want, but face the facts. What is you care about, out of all you pesky precure you're always the one who never says anything! Adore fights for love and Merry fights for joy, what do you fight for?"

Azalea shot out another attack, aiming for Rose's hand. Rose let out a sharp cry, dropping her sword as a burning pain stung her hand. Azalea jabbed at Rose with a punch that dazed her. He raised his arm above him, powering up another attack.

"No..." Rose uttered. "You're wrong."

Azalea raised a brow. "What?"

"You're wrong!" Rose cried out. " I care about my friends, my family, my music! I care about it all, I know it might not seem like it because I gave up once..." She said. "But I won't make the same mistake, I'll show just what I'm fighting for!"

Suddenly, Rose began to glow with a bright blue light. She raised her hand, a golden ring forming around her finger. Azalea watched in utter disbelief.

"What?" He said with a gasp.

"Love Charm, Golden Ring Form!"

On her command, Rose was bathed in a purple light. She snapped her finger and her dress vanished in a mist of rose petals, revealing a purple skirt and purple top. She brought her hand over to her waist where a blue belt appeared. She clicked her heels and her boots were consumed by rose petals. The petals vanished and new purple boots appeared.

Rose twirled her hand around her hair, a bundle of petals swarming around it. Her hair burst from the petals and formed into a blossomed rose. Rose shot out her hand, a brand new sword in her grip. She landed and struck a pose.

"Solider of romance and hope! The flower that blooms with love, it's thorns shall pierce your evil, Golden Cure Rose!"

As the light faded away Azalea starred at Rose in shock. Rose wasted no time and lunged at Azalea. She swung her sword, able to slash at Azalea's side. Azalea jumped back with a hiss, one hand on his side. He looked down surprised to see no wound, but never the less the blinding pain he felt paralyzed him.

Rose raised her sword bringing down onto the pavement, wedging it into the ground. As soon as the blade hit the ground a massive shock wave rang out, knocking Azalea back with a hard crash.

"What's happening?" Azalea asked through greeted teeth.

Rose starred him down, pointing the edge of her blade at him. "I told you, I fight for the things I care about!"

As if surging with new strength, Rose began to shine once again with the same blue light as before. She moved her arm in a circle, a purple light forming at the tip of her sword. The air started to pick up and the scent of roses hung heavy in the air.

"Precure, Rose Shards!"

On her command the light at the edge of her sword burst outward releasing shards of rose petals. The shards circled around Azalea until the sharp edges faced him. Just as the shards began to rain down on him Azalea just managed to escape, but only after being hit by a few.

Seeing him disappear Rose changed back to her normal form. "Well, maybe now he'll get the point."

* * *

The weekend had passed with out little excitement, expect for the battle with Azalea of course. Waki was busy tending her plants during her lunch break. As she care for her plants she did not notice the sound of the door opening. Stepping inside Orie spotted Waki.

"Waki!" She called out to her.

Waki turned to Orie with a smile. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I heard about your recital." Orie said with a frown. "I'm sorry you didn't get the part..."

Much to Orie's surprise, Waki let out laugh. "Don't be, you made me realize something."

"I did?" Orie said.

"Yea, not just you, but Gab as well." Waki said. "I didn't really care about the auditions, I mean I wanted to do them, but I didn't really have a reason why. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I only play the flute because I feel like. I'm not as passionate it about it like Gab."

"So, are you going to give it up?" Orie asked her.

Waki shook her head. "No, but I'm going to look at the things I do a little more seriously now. I just don't want to do something I don't really like. Ya know?"

Orie smiled at her. "Yea, I do."

* * *

 _Ed: Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "Alright, this weekend it's time for some bonding!"

Orie: "Sorry, busy with the drama club."

Waki: "Busy with my lessons, sorry!"

Rei: "What! You girls all have things going on...how lucky."

Yui: "Well, you do you have?"

Rei: "I have nothing, maybe I can find something?"

Yui: "Well that's what we'll do! Just you and me!"

Rei: "Alright!"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 19: "Promise: Rei and Yui's Vow!"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello readers! I'm really glad to see that people have been enjoying the story and also I'm really sorry about how late this chapter is. In the future I'll try to keep this story updated on time also thanks for the reviews on the story, it's good to get some feed back! Anyway I also changed the title of this chapter to fit better, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Episode 19**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Promise: Rei and Yui's Vow!."**

* * *

Even though it was the weekend, Rei was up bright and early. She sat at her vanity fiddling with her hair as she tried to tie up. After adjusting the ponytail to sit firmly on top of her head, Rei rummaged her closet as she looked for a clean top.

"You really should organize your dirty clothes." Yui said to her with a scolding tone.

Rei waved her hand as to dismiss her comment, finally finding a clean top. "Maybe later, plus this top is cute!"

Rei finished getting dressed, checking herself once in the mirror before deciding she was ready. She scopped Yui up in her arms, scanning her room for a bag.

"Where are we going?" Yui asked her.

Rei tucked the little fairy in her bag, making her way to her kitchen. "We're off to Orie's house!" She said with a cheer. "It's the weekend so it's time for some proper fun!"

"Proper fun?" Yui repeated. "Whatever that means, let's just get a move on."

"Sure thing!" Rei cheered.

Since Orie lived far from Rei's house, the two spent a good hour crammed inside a train cart. Afterwards, Rei had to make the ten minute walk from the train station to her house. Despite not being the one to walk, Yui was less than happy when they had finally arrived.

"It's about time!" Yui said with a huff. "That train was so cramped! And that walk was too long!"

Rei laughed at the little fairy, ruffling her fur. "Oh come on, the train was a little bit full, but I'm the one who did the walking."

"Just ring the bell..." Yui said with a pout.

Rei rang the bell, listening to the chime as she waited for Orie to answer. It did not take long before Orie came to the door to greet Rei.

"Hello Rei, um I wasn't expecting you." Orie said, eyeing Rei curiously. "What's up?"

Rei smiled brightly, clasping Orie's hand. "Let's hang out!" She cheered. "Just you and me and Waki!"

"Oh, actually..." Orie started, frowning at Rei. "I have plans with the drama club. So I can't hang out."

"What!" Rei said with a gasp. "Are you sure?"

Orie smiled softly. "I'm pretty sure, but hey maybe Waki's free. You should shoot her a text. Anyway I have to get ready so, see you later?"

"Yea of course. I'll catch you later." Rei said, trying her best to hide her pout.

Rei turned back around and began to walk down the street, pulling her phone out along the way. She pulled up Waki's contact and quickly shot her a text. Almost instantly she had a response.

"Sorry can't hang..." She read aloud with a sadden tone to her voice. "Great!" Rei let out a sigh.

Yui eyed her and cleared her throat as she asked. "What's wrong?"

"No one's free today..." Rei said, pulling a frown. "It's just my luck for this to happen."

"And why is that?" Yui asked.

"Well, every time I try to hang out with the girls they seem to always be busy." Rei explained, kicking over a pebble from frustration.

"Well, their busy people. Maybe you should get a hobby." Yui suggested.

Rei rolled her eyes, paying no mind to the little fairy's words. "Ever since the three of us became friends we haven't had a chance to be together. Orie and Waki just barely know each other, I was looking forward to seeing them get close."

Clicking her tongue, Yui jumped down from Rei's bag and stood right in front of her, blocking her way.

"I have an idea!" Yui exclaimed.

"Which is?" Rei asked, eye brow raised in confusion.

"Spend the day with me!" Yui said with a smile. "As your precure fairy, it's my duty to protect and educate you and since we've been together for a few months now, I've come to notice we barely know each other!"

Rei eyed the fairy, titling her head with a curious look about her. "That's right, but how does that solve the whole bonding with the girls problem?"

Yui shook her head to dismiss Rei's worries. "Don't worry about that! Today it's just me and you! You want to have fun right?"

Rei nodded eagerly in agreement. "Of course!"

"Good, that's just what we'll do!" Yui said cheerfully. "Let the girls finish there duties, we'll handle them another day!"

Rei clasped her hands in excitement, squealing like a child. "Alright! Oh, boy theres so much I want to ask you! Come on, I know just what we can do!"

* * *

Everything hurt. The pain was like a bundle of sharp needles all sticking into him at once and the burning pain he felt was even worst. Azalea was in a haze, a painful one at that. His head rung from the throbbing headache he currently had, he could barely keep his eyes open long enough to grasp his location.

"He can't find me." He said in a hushed tone. "If Asphodel finds me now who knows what would happen." Azalea rubbed at his eyes as though to rub away the pain. "Where am I?" He asked, taking in his surroundings.

He scanned the area he stood in, completely unfamiliar with the neighborhood. Azalea seemed to be utterly lost, he was sure he had never seen this part of the city. It was far from down town and free of all the noise of crowds and traffic. However, it was hardly lined with houses or stores. In fact this part of the city seemed abandoned from people.

"Here I thought the only abandoned place was ours." Azalea commented. "Looks like a park entrance." He said. "I can't go back just yet, let's check this place out."

Azalea walked towards the park entrance only stepping one foot in before pausing. Azalea stood still as a sudden chill crawled down his back, he turned his head to look over his shoulder his eyes growing wide.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Came the question, a pair of cold eyes watching Azalea.

Azalea gulped, swalloing down his fears. "Asphodel." He said, turning to face him. "How did you find me?" He asked.

Asphodel ignored the question, waving his hand to point towards the park. "I have a strange feeling about this place, it's somehow familiar."

Azalea raised a brow in confusion. "Is that so?" He said.

"Azalea, return to our place. You are in no condition to fight and we can not afford to lose the next battle, not when we're this close." Asphodel said as he walked past Azalea and into the park.

Azalea turned on his heel, eyeing Asphodel suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'when we're this close'?" He asked curiously. "What's close?"

Asphodel chuckled, turning to face Azalea. "What we've been waiting for Azalea. Now more then ever we need each other, we need both of our strength and power. So, for now rest and I'll take care of that pesky precure."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

Rei starred out the window of the bus with a beaming smile on her face. Her eyes followed the other cars on the road as she neared her destination, she was practically jumping in her seat. Yui was tucked away in her bag as per usual, she peeked out from the gap left by the open zipper.

"Are we there?" Yui asked in a whisper.

Rei glanced down at her bag and gave a quick answer as not to be heard. "Yea."

The bus came to a full stop, Rei taking a hold of her bag and saying a quick thank you as she left the bus. Checking the area briefly, Rei made sure that the people around her paid her no mind. So she took Yui from the bag and held her in her arms.

"I'll carry you until we get to the park." Rei said as she began to walk down the street.

"So, where exactly are we headed?" Yui asked.

"Well I thought we'd hit an ice cream shop around here on our way towards the park, it's the best place in the city!" Rei said cheerfully. "Oh Yui, this will be great!"

* * *

"Here you go!" Rei said, sliding a bowl of ice cream towards Yui.

Rei and Yui sat outside the ice cream shop and away from the crowd. Rei dove right in to her bowl, happily eating away at her favorite ice cream, chocolate with caramel sauce and sprinkles.

"Rei." Yui called her.

"Mhm?" Rei hummed, mouth filled with the sweet desert.

Yui licked at her treat, pushing the bowl forward after only a few bites. "You said you had questions?"

Rei swallowed her treat, wiping away at her mouth. "Oh, that's right." She said.

"Well, ask away." Yui said. "I can answer anything you wish to ask."

"Well, alright." Rei said as she began to rack her mind for a question. "Oh, well why us?"

"Uh?" Yui uttered, confused. "What do you mean?"

Rei cleared her throat. "Well, why did we get chosen. You know, to be precure."

"I thought I told you already, because of the love in your heart!" Yui exclaimed with a smile. "You girls have shown courage and love in the face of danger!"

Rei eyed the little fairy before ruffling her fur. "Really? Is that all it takes to be a precure?"

"Well, not exactly." Yui admitted. "A precure has to be those things, but in the end the love charm chooses."

"Oh, okay." Rei said as she looked down at the charm that adorned her wrist. "Yui, why did the charm choose us?"

Yui starred at Rei blankly. "Well because you fit the mold!"

"Fit the mold? Have there been other precure before?" Rei said curiously. "Have they been from earth? We're they like me? What if I'm not brave enough, will I still transform? If I can't fight anymore will they win, will I be replaced? Will I-" Yui jumped up at Rei, placing a paw over her mouth.

"Wow there!" Yui said, taken back. "Slow down for a moment, I can't even keep up with all your questions!"

Rei took in a deep breath, letting out a long sigh. Yui sat back beside her and waited for her to speak. Rei brushed back a hair and cleared her throat to speak.

"Yui, what if I can't do this?" Rei asked her, a worried look painted over her.

Yui eyed Rei in a questioning manner, not sure of what Rei was asking. "Rei, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, what if one day I can't be a precure anymore." Rei said with a heavy sigh. "What if I just can't handle all the fighting I mean, both Orie and Waki where in really tight situations and they pulled through!"

"Rei, you're Cure Adore!" Yui said. "You can do it."

Rei smiled at Yui, running a hand over her fur. "Thanks Yui. Hey, let's head over."

The two gulped down the rest of their ice cream, Rei scooped Yui up into her arms and brought her to the park. Rei let Yui down and the two walked side by side, amazed by the sea of trees.

"Wow Rei!" Yui exclaimed. "This park is beautiful! Just look at all the trees!"

Rei let out a giggle as she spoke. "It's my favorite place, especially when the trees begin to blossom."

Yui turned to Rei with a jump, her mouth curved into a wide smile. "You mean the spring blossoms?! Oh, I'd love to see that!" Yui cheered.

"Well then, I'll just have to take you there." Rei said. "But, today I wanted to show you the best spot here! Come on!"

Rei picked Yui up and broke into a sprint. She ran past the valley of trees with an excited smile on her face, she held Yui tightly against her as she began to run up hill. Yui glanced up at her, she let out a laugh at the sight of how happy Rei seemed.

"Tada!" Rei said with a cheer as the two stood on top of a hill.

Yui starred out in front of her, leaping down to take in the scene. "I didn't know you could see the whole city from here."

Rei nodded. "Yup, isn't it beautiful?!"

"Yea, it is..." Yui said. "Just like Amour..."

Rei turned her neck, eyeing Yui. "Really?" She asked.

"Yea." Yui said quietly.

Rei knelt down beside the little fairy, placing a hand on her head. "Yui, do you miss Amour?"

Yui turned to Rei, her lips tugging into a frown. "I do."

Rei ruffled Yui's fur, giving her a soft smile for comfort. "Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Asked Yui.

"That's right, well more like a promise." Rei explained as she showed Yui her pinky. "I pinky promise, that I'll get you back home!"

Yui light up at the idea. "Oh, Rei! Thank you!" Exclaimed the little fairy. "And I promise, that when Amour is restored that I'll show it to you! A precure like you deserves to see what she's fighting so hard for!"

Rei laughed lightly at the sight of the cheery fairy. Rei sat down on the ground, facing the city. She placed Yui on her lap and the two looked out onto the city. But the peace would not last forever.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up. Rei raised an arm to shield herself from the powerful gust of wind that blew against her. Yui pressed herself up against Rei to hide from the wind.

"What's happening?" Rei said, panicked. "This can't be them can it?!"

A sharp laugh broke through the air, catching the girls attentions. Yui and Rei turned around, their eyes locking with the cold stare Asphodel gave. Rei sprung to her feet, shielding Yui. Asphodel starred at Rei, his eyes glossed over with hatred.

"Cure Adore, it's time you faced true power." He said with a chill to his voice.

Rei raised her arm and shouted. "Love Charm Lovely Dress!" She chanted and transformed.

"Over flowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!" Adore emerged from the light and broke into a sprint.

Adore jabbed at Asphodel with quick punches. But Asphodel did not even flinch, he remained still as though her hits did not even hurt. Adore jumped back, eyeing Asphodel with confusion.

"Use an attack!" Yui shouted from the sidelines.

"Right!" Adore said. "Precure, Adore Heart Bomb!"

Adore unleashed the attack, but Asphodel stood his ground. With a ray of light, the attack was deflected. Adore starred on in shock and utter disbelief. Somehow, Asphodel was left un-affected by her attacks and could even deflect them!

"What's going on here?!" Adore asked in a demanding tone. "Asphodel, what do you want?!"

Asphodel began to cackle, sending shivers over Adore. He fixed his stare back at the cure who stood across from him, raising an arm. Adore studied his movements, hoping to prepare for whatever he had up his sleeve.

In an instant, Asphodel sent Adore tumbling back with a powerful beam of energy. Adore rolled across the ground, coughing from the cloud of dirt that surrounded her. Yui ran to her side, shooting Asphodel an angry glare.

"What, don't you know how to fight?" He mocked. "And you little fairy, what will you do?"

Adore sat up despite the pain. She pushed Yui behind her. "Leave her alone, it's me you're dealing with!"

Adore snapped her fingers and summoned a boomerang, throwing it towards Asphodel. Asphodel laughed at the sad attempt to attack as he simple dodged the small object.

"Honestly, what would that do?" He asked with a scoff.

Adore forced herself to stand on her feet, summoning her shield. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you!"

Asphodel eyed her curiously for a moment before his head jerked forward, the boomerang ramming into the back of his skull. Adore lunged at him before he could recover and swung at him with a heavy blow to his face.

Asphodel dug his heels into the ground to keep from falling back. He rubbed at his jaw in shock and before he could get a hit in Adore swung at him again, using her shield in hopes to knock him down.

"You have no place here!" Adore said with a bitter tone. "Leave!"

Asphodel rose to his feet, his palm beginning to glow. "Don't get ahead of yourself!"

With a bright flash, Asphodel sent his attack right for Adore. Adore held up her shield, preparing for the powerful impact.

"Adore!" A voice broke out.

Adore steadied her shield as she fought back against the blow. She turned her head towards the voice, relief washing over her. Rose and Merry ran to her side, pushing against her shield to help. Asphodel bit his lips, putting more power behind his attack.

"You two stand here!" Rose ordered as she ran out from behind the shield. "Precure, Rose Thorn Shower!"

As the echoing of Rose's attack reached Asphodel, he had no choice but to cease his own attack and dodge Rose's. He turned his gaze towards Cure Rose who stood her ground, a confident look about her. Asphodel clicked his tongue in frustration.

"It's just like you girls to meddle in my affairs." He said, resentful of Rose's and Merry's interference.

"Are you okay Adore?" Merry asked.

"Yea, thanks for coming for me." Adore said, grateful.

Rose ran to Adore's side. "Come on let's finish this!"

Asphodel rolled his eyes, raising his arm to prepare for another attack. "You girls get cocky so easily!"

The three precure turned their heads towards Asphodel, eyes growing wide. Adore held her breath as Asphodel unleashed yet another attack. The light from the attack was blinding, the precure could not face it. Within seconds they were surrounded by a scorching pain as the light consumed them all.

"Girls!" Came Yui's cry, her voice shaking.

"Ah!" The girls voices echoed together as they could do nothing, but with stand the attack.

Once it was all over, the three precure were left fallen to their knees. Asphodel hovered over them with a cold glare fixed on them. The tension that surrounded them grew as none of the girls had enough strength to even stand.

"Let this be a warning." Asphodel spoke, his words coming as a shock.

"What?" Adore uttered.

Asphodel turned his back to them, something about him had changed. "I can feel it..." He whispered, almost excitedly. "The time has come, when you girls will face a power greater then myself. Greater then yourselves."

With a simple snap of his fingers, a portal was summoned and he fled through it. The girls laid on the grown, blank stares aimed at the sight where Asphodel once stood. Yui dashed towards them, standing by Adore's side.

"Yui..." Adore's voice came out in a low whisper.

Yui meet her gaze, uttering out a word. "Yes?"

"What does he mean by that?" Adore asked. "What's going to happen to us?"

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls Lovely Dreams"_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "What's going on here, where is everyone!"

Orie: "Girls, everyones gone!"

Waki: "No, it's much worst. Look!"

Rei: "Oh no, their all stone!"

Orie: "What's happening!"

Yui: "It's starting."

Rei: "What's starting? Yui, what's happening?!"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 20: "A Terrible Storm, Cures Unite!"_

* * *

 **A/N Hello Readers! Thank you all for checking out the story! I can't promise consistent updates but no this story is not abandoned! Please enjoy and look forward to more!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Episode 20**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure."_

 **"A Terrible Storm, Cure's Unite!"**

* * *

"Who knows what he's planning, we just need to be ready." Rei said into the phone, her eyes glued to her wall.

It was the middle of the night and the only person awake was Rei. She held her phone against her ear listening closely to what Orie was saying. Yui laid beside her, curled up under the blanket.

"He's always been this way, I'm sure there's nothing to fear. Good night." Orie said, ending the call.

Rei whispered out her good byes and hung up the phone. She held her phone in her hand, leaning her head back against the wall. Rei turned her eyes towards the window, looking out into the city.

"Everything will be fine." She said in a low voice. "Good night, Yui." Rei said to the sleeping fairy as she herself drifted off into sleep.

The following morning all of Rei's previous fears were far from her mind. She woke up before her alarm clock could startle her awake, giving her more time than usual to get ready. Rei tide her hair up in her typical ponytail, fixing her uniform before placing Yui in her bag and heading down stairs.

"I'm leaving, bye Mom!" Rei shouted as she left for school, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I hope you have an umbrella." Yui muttered, eyeing the grey sky above her.

Rei starred at the sky for a moment before shaking her head. "Nah, it'll be fine. Let's go!" She said, continuing her walk to school.

As she waited by a street light, Rei could not help but notice how strangely empty the city seemed to be. In fact, so far this morning she had not come across a single person. Even the stores around her looked as though they were empty.

"Weird..." She said in a whisper, taking notice of the empty streets, not even a car in sight.

"Rei, your phone is ringing." Yui said, breaking Rei from her thoughts.

"Oh, thanks." Rei said, digging through her bag to reach for her phone. "It's Orie. Hey Orie."

"Rei, are you alone?" Orie asked.

"Um, looks like it. I'm in the middle of the city and no ones here, You know there aren't even cars around..." Rei spoke into the phone her voice ringing with concern.

"Waki just called me and she said the same thing." Orie said, sounding worried as well.

Rei eyed the city once more. "I have a bad feeling about this, I'm heading over to your place."

Rei ended the call, turning on her heels towards Orie's house. Yui wiggled free from Rei's bag, jumping down to walk by Rei's side.

"Yui, something's not right." Rei said.

Yui glanced up at her, clearing her throat as she spoke. "Rei, don't worry! I'm sure everything's alright."

"Yui, not to worry you, but there's no one in the city!" Rei said with a shout. "Somethings definitely wrong!"

Rei made a sharp turn around the street corner only to be meet with a gush of wind. She pushed against the wind with a groan, her arms covering her face from the powerful breeze. Yui kept one eye open for any sign that they were not alone.

As much as Rei fought against the wind, she was pushed back with force. Rei hit the ground with a thump, Yui falling back as well. Rei struggled to rise, the wind only growing powerful.

"Rei, transform!" Yui ordered.

"Right!" Rei said, quickly transforming. "Come on, I'm sure Asphodel is behind this!"

Adore continued down the path towards Orie's home, her suspicions only growing the closer she got. The more of the city she explored the more her fear grew. The streets were frighteningly empty as though the residents themselves had been completely wiped out. Everything appeared deserted. Just as Adore rounded the corner of Orie's street, the piercing " _stop"_ Yui shouted froze her in place.

"What's wrong?" Adore asked a bit panicked.

"We have to get away from there!" Yui shouted with a worried cry.

"What do you mean, we have to get the girls first!" Adore said. "Come on!"

Yui stood her ground however. "No, we can't go looking for them."

"Why not? Yui what's going on?" Adore asked, demanding a clear answer.

Yui gulped, as though swallowing her fear. "I think we're being followed."

"Adore!" The familiar sound of Orie's voice rung out, catching Adore's attention.

Adore turned towards her, Waki by her side. Both girls were already in cure form and by the looks on their faces, something had happen to them. Adore ran towards them, Yui right by her side.

"Girls! Are you alright, what's wrong?!" Adore asked, panicked.

"You mean other than the zombie city we're living in?" Rose said. "Well, how about the fact that we nearly got blasted by Asphodel!"

Adore brought her hand to her mouth, gasping out with shock. "What?"

Merry rested a hand on her shoulder, assuring her they were fine. "Forget about that, he could be here any moment. We need to be ready!"

"But what's going on?!" Adore said in a desperate shout.

"I'd listen to her." Came the familiar chill of Asphodel's voice. The girls turned to him with nasty glares, hoping to appear intimidating. "What's wrong girls? You look positively frightened." He mocked with a sly grin across his face.

Rose bawled her fingers into tight fist, meeting his glare. "Stop with these games!" She demanded. "What have you done to our home?"

Asphodel continued to grin, clearly pleased by the panicked state the girls appeared in. "Never mind that, this city is the least of your worries." He said, his voice threatening.

Adore raised a brow in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, her voice wavering a bit.

Asphodel laughed lowly, snapping his fingers to lite a flame in the palm of his hand. "What do I mean?" He repeated her question with a unsettling smile about him. "Well, isn't it obvious? It's the end for you girls."

Sparing no time for the girls to prepare themselves, they were suddenly engulfed by a bright flame that burned with a blistering heat. A piercing cry escaped their lips and all three girls were brought to their knees. Adore raised her head to meet his stare, Asphodels eyes appeared glossed over with unsettling rage, yet he somehow looked calm.

"Yui, are you all right?" Adore asked her, reaching a hand over towards her.

Yui managed to sit herself up, coughing furiously before speaking. "Yes...girls show him what you're all about!"

Hearing this Asphodel could not help the heavy laughter that shook his body. The emptiness in his voice sent chills across the air. "You're quite funny little fairy, but today is different as I've mentioned." He said. "Today they meet their fate!"

Adore rose to her feet, Rose and Merry doing the same. Adore clicked her tongue and furrowed her brow. "Enough already!" She said with an angry shout. "We're not as weak as you think we are!"

Adore, Merry and Rose, lunged towards him each summoning their respective weapons. Adore blocked his punches with her shield, acting as a distraction from the other girls. Merry swung her hand bell, unleashing a flurry of golden rings that rung with deafening sounds. Asphodel backed away from Adore, trying to power through the deafening sounds from Merry's bells.

"Rose, now!" Merry ordered.

"Right! Precure Rose Thorn, Shower!" Rose summoned her attack, unleashing a storm of rose thorns that knocked Asphodel hard onto the pavement.

Asphodel shot out his own attack against the storm of thorns, disarming the attack. He bit down on his lip in anger. Adore was the first he aimed for, knocking the air out of her with a powerful blow. Merry leaped to her side, trying to fight back against Asphodel's harsh attacks.

But Asphodel was too quick, too strong for her to handle alone and he quickly sent her crashing towards the ground. As he turned to Rose, he was berated by another swarm of thorns. Seeing her chance, Rose attacked with her sword aimed directly for him.

"Precure, Rose Petal-" Before she could attack again, Asphodel set off a powerful blast of energy. "Ah!" Came Rose's sharp cry of pain as she tumbled back, rolling against the harsh pavement.

"Did you think I was bluffing!" Asphodel spat with rage. "Today, I came for victory!"

"Victory?" Adore repeated, baffled. "And what kind of victory is this?! Wiping out our home, wiping us out? All for what?!"

Asphodel laughed, starring her down with a hateful gaze. "All for the Lord."

"Oh no..." Yui whispered in a shaky tone. "You can't mean..."

"Yes." Asphodel said. "As of today, Earth belongs to the Lord!"

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

"As of today, Earth belongs to the Lord!" Asphodel began to cackle, his voice echoing in the frozen air. "All your fighting, all your efforts were in vain!" He said gleefully.

The girls watched silently, it was all they could do. They were in a mix of shock and disbelief, all their stares fixed on Asphodel. Yui trembled beside them, slowly backing behind Adore. Merry moved her hand over Adores, the two sharing a quick look with each other and then with Rose, who laid across from them.

Adore swallowed hard, trying to find any ounce of courage she still had if she had any to begin with. Merry squeezed Adore's hand, turning to give Rose a reassuring glance. Rose tightened a hand around her sword's hilt, staring angrily at Asphodel.

"No..." Uttered Adore rather abruptly. " You're wrong."

His cackling stopped suddenly with a sharp, "Uh?" as he locked eyes with Adore. "Pardon?" He asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but that's just not gonna happen!" Adore rose to her feet, bringing Merry up with her. Rose did the same, raising her hand with the sword in it.

"That's right, we won't allow that!" Rose shouted, trying to calm her shaking voice. "This is our home after all."

Asphodel rolled his eyes, preparing for another duel. "Suite yourself, drag this battle on for all I care. I could use a challenge!"

In just a quick second, Asphodel had lunged towards Adore, hand out stretched with his palm burning bright. But before he could come close to Adore, Merry stepped in front of her. Merry pushed Adore behind her, snapping her fingers to summon her gong mallet.

"Precure Merry Sonic, Bell!"

As both attacks meet, a roaring echo escaped, both Merry and Asphodel struggling to beat each other. But, as Asphodel only had himself for strength, Merry had a team. Adore shot a look towards Rose and as though Rose could understand her, the two summoned their own attacks.

"Precure, Adore Heart Attack!" Adore said with a piercing roar.

"Precure, Rose Thorn Shower!" Rose said, both aiming for Asphodel.

While Merry was barely enough for him to handle, having to fight against Adore and Rose's attack proved to much. Asphodel felt over come by their power and was consumed by the immense blast. A blinding flash enveloped the street, forcing the girls to cover their eyes.

As the light disappeared, the girls were able to see that Asphodel was left badly weaken. But somehow, he rose and what had seemed like bad wounds instantly healed before them. The girls starred in terrified shock.

"H-how!" Rose spat, her hands trembling.

"There's no way!" Adore cried out.

Merry bit her lower lip to stop the trembling. She shook her head, gulping down hard before speaking. "What's going on here!"

As sudden as Asphodel had attacked them, he was suddenly holding back. He did not lunge at them nor did he set off another blast. Instead he stared at them, with cold dead like eyes that seem to go on forever. The glossy look that always painted his eyes seemed to now cover his entire expression. That is to say, his face was blank and emotionless.

"Girls, please stand back." Yui begged with a frightened voice.

"We can't just stop." Adore said.

Asphodel continued to stare for a moment more before turning away from them. He snapped his fingers and a portal appeared in front of him. Adore jolted forward almost reaching out for him.

"Wait!" She chocked. "W-wait!"

But Asphodel ignored her or rather it looked as though he did not even hear her. Almost as though something or someone was calling for him. The girls watched as he stepped forward into the portal, nearly vanishing before their eyes. But he stopped just as he was nearly swallowed up by the portal, he looked over his shoulder and said.

"You have stood in my way long enough, but not for much longer." He said, but his voice was not his. Instead of his cold and empty voice a chilling more frightening voice replaced it.

With those words he vanished, but the portal remained open. The three precure stood silent next to each other, eyes glued onto the portal before them. Yui trembled behind them, her own eyes closed tightly shut.

"What now...?" Asked Rose.

Adore tightened her fingers into a fist. "Let's go."

Merry shot her a shocking look. "What?" She said, surprised.

"You mean in there?" Rose said, pointing to the portal.

Adore nodded."That's right." She turned to Yui. "Isn't that right, Yui?"

Yui opened her eyes, meeting Adore's soft expression of reassurance. "In there?" Her voice shook. "Do you know where that leads?"

Adore smiled softly, returning her stare towards the portal. "To his world I assume, right?"

"Yes." Said Yui.

Adore laughed sounding utterly awkward and a little frightened. "Right...well then girls, let's go. We have a city to save."

Merry and Rose watched as Adore walked towards the portal, stepping a foot inside. Adore turned to her team, a rather shaky smile painted across her face.

"Well?" She said with a nervous laugh.

"Right." Said Rose and Merry in unison.

The two followed Adore, stopping to face Yui who remained in her spot. Adore reached out her arm, Rose and Merry doing the same. They all managed to pull a smile, though it was clear no one was in the mood to do so.

"Come on Yui, let's save your home." Said Adore.

Yui walked towards them, glancing up at each of them. Yui took in a breath holding it for a long while before breathing out loudly. She shook herself to ruffle her fur and looked up once again at the girls in front of her.

"Let's go."

So, as each girl stepped through Yui turned to look at the city they left behind before she herself stepped through the portal. Once all had gone, the portal closed up with out leaving a single trace that it was ever there.

As the the city hummed with an unbearable silence, the very fate of Valor rested on three young teens. However, none of the girls were aware of just what exactly awaited them in that cold, and dark world.

* * *

 _Ed: Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "Where are we?"

Yui: "A kingdom that's been abandoned."

Orie: "It's looks like were not alone!"

Waki: "Watch out!"

Rei: "Girls!"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 21 "A world without love, A trip to the Kingdom of Amour!"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Episode 21**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"A world without love, A trip to the Kingdom of Amour!"**

* * *

Together Adore, Merry, and Rose stepped away from the portal and onto the cold ground. The air around them was still, nearly lifeless as if time had froze in place. Adore stared at the unfamiliar surroundings, a growing fear pulling at her.

Adore jumped at the sudden touch of skin, but was relieved to see it was Merry taking a hold of her hand. Rose cleared her throat to speak, her voice barely above a whisper.

"So, any ideas?" She asked adding an awkward chuckle to her words.

"No." Merry said.

Yui pushed passed the girls with her mouth hanging open in disbelief. She could hardly believe this was once her home.

"It's all gone." Yui said, mouth trembling. "Look at it, these buildings can barely stand."

"Yui..." Adore whispered. She knelt down by the little fairy and rested a hand on her head. "What can we do?"

Yui shook her head with a heavy sigh. "I don't know, maybe we're too late."

"No." Merry said. "We can help, just tell us what to do."

"I-I don't know, but if we find the Queen then she'll know what to do." Yui explained.

"How do you know if the Queen is here?" Rose asked. "I mean, not to sound like a downer, but look at this place."

"True, Amour is in a terrible state, but if the Queen was really gone then the kingdom would be nothing but ruble." Yui said. "I know she's here, I can feel it!"

Adore stood up and faced her team. "I think the Queen is here too and as long as we're precure we have to help."

Rose nodded. "Alright than, let's save the Queen!"

"And Amour!" Merry added.

"Right!" Adore said with a hopeful smile. "Now, where do we find her Yui?"

"In the castle, it over looks the entire kingdom." Yui said. "That castle is guarded with magic by the Queen so it's the only place she can be safe enough to protect the kingdom, let's go!"

As the group stepped foot into the kingdom, they felt a strange chill wash over them. They continued down the road, but stopped as the ground began to shake. It was a low tremble that only shook the loose rocks around them, but the girls had a growing suspicion they knew who was behind the shaking ground.

"Maybe we're being followed." Rose said.

Merry raised her head, pointing towards the sky. "You might be right." She said.

Adore, Rose, and Yui all turned towards the sky focusing on the figure that was glowing above them.

"What is that?" Asked Adore. "It's bright and it's getting closer."

Merry's eyes went wide as realization hit her. "Take cover, it's an attack!"

The light soon burned brighter, the heat surrounding the group even though the attack was still far. Adore summoned her shield and held it out high towards the beam. An explosion of light blinded them, but it was gone within seconds.

"Come on we need to hide!" Adore said.

Rose pointed towards an old building, urging the girls to follow her. "Over here, let's go!"

They huddled inside, covering their mouths so that not even their breathing could be heard. Adore pulled Yui towards her, the little fairy trembling with fear. Merry turned her head from behind the building's wall, checking for any enemies.

"It looks clear." She said, beginning to stand.

"Hold on!" Rose shouted, pulling Merry back. "He could be hiding or something!"

"He?" Merry repeated. "Do you think it's Asphodel?"

"It has to be." Adore said. "He's always in our way. What should we do?"

"We have to run towards the castle, it's the only safe place!" Yui said. "There, Queen RoseMary can help us."

Merry laid her hand on top of Yui's head, patting down stray fur. "We will, but first we need a plan."

"That's a plan, we can just run." Rose said.

Merry shook her head. "No, if we run he can easily beat us."

"What do we do then?" Adore asked.

"We split up." Merry said.

"What? Are you serious?" Rose said with a gasp. "We can't!"

"We have to!" Merry insisted. "Adore can take Yui to the castle and you and I can stay and fight him!"

"We can't beat him!" Rose said, raising her voice.

"We don't have to, all we have to do is keep him busy long enough for them to find the Queen." Merry explained.

"But-" Rose uttered then sighed. "Is that our only option?" She asked. Merry nodded. "Alright then."

"Seriously?" Adore said, a bit shocked.

"It's already decided, now go!" Merry urged her.

"Girls, can you take him?" Yui asked.

Merry smiled, petting her once more. "Of course we can, now go save the Queen!"

Adore hesitated for a moment, but one look at her team made all her fears vanish. She tucked Yui into her arms, holding her closely towards her chest. Adore turned to the girls one last time, smiling to assure them that she would be okay as well.

Merry and Rose watched Adore run into the city followed by a flash of red light. Rose jumped from the cover of the building and with her sword deflected the attack. Merry ran from the building towards Rose.

"He's here." Rose said.

Sure enough, Asphodel was here in the kingdom. His hate filled gaze peered right into Rose's eyes. But he was not alone. Azalea stood by his side, looking just as menacing.

"Azalea..." Merry whispered with slight confusion.

Rose tightened her grasp on the sword, biting down on her lip. "Great."

"Look's like we'll have to fight twice as hard." Merry said.

"Don't worry, we can take them!" Rose assured her.

Azalea scoffed at the girls, a grin painted on his face. "You girls sound confident."

"Why shouldn't we be? We can take you!" Rose said with a confidence about her.

"See there's the problem, there will be no we." Asphodel said. "It's about time you girls split."

"What?" Merry uttered. "Hold on-" Merry's words were cut short.

With a simple snap of his fingers, Asphodel's powers soon shook the very world around them. The ground began to split and from the cracks it created a bright light pushed through. Feeling panicked, Rose reached out towards Merry in a desperate attempt to save her.

But within seconds Merry was far from Rose's reach, the space between them engulfed by the light. They where torn apart by the light, a growing heat blazed through followed by a powerful flame. Rose screamed for Merry but her shouts were muffled by the roaring flames.

Then, a heavy mist hung around Rose and she knew then she was not in the kingdom. She waved her hands through the mist as though to clear it up. It was quiet where she was and the ground beneath her was cold.

"Hello?" She said out loud, her voice shaking. "Merry..."

"Pathetic!" Azalea's voice ripped through, startling her.

Rose could see a purple glow through the mist, it grew brighter and brighter. It was an attack! She raised her sword, the metal meeting with the blast. Rose stumbled back as the attack made a forceful impact.

Azalea appeared from the mist with a scornful look on his face. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of Rose, a feeling of pure hate emanated from him. He was the first to attack, catching Rose of guard.

Rose steadied her feet as she was pelted by punches. Azalea was making it very clear he would not hold back. He jabbed at Rose with forceful blows, that sent a shaking pain running through her body.

Rose stepped back and lunged at him with her sword pointed forward. Azalea barely dodged the attack. He was taken back by how quick Rose was able to land a kick to his side, knocking the air right of him.

"I'm not backing down!" She shouted with anger, sinking her fist into his jaw.

Azalea jerked his head to the side, his jaw throbbing with pain. "Idiot, neither am I!"

Azalea wasted no time and quickly began to over power Rose. His hits were swift and powerful, each punch he threw burned each time he hit her. Rose tried to block his attacks, jabbing at him with her sword in a sloppy fashion.

Azalea snapped his fingers, his fist engulfed by a flame and began to unleash a row of fire balls towards her. Rose was quickly overwhelmed by the speed of his attacks. She stumbled backwards tripping over her own feet and falling to the ground.

"Don't you get it, it's over." Azalea said with a cold tone. He opened his hand, his palm glowing a deep purple.

The glow soon grew bigger then the palm of his hand, towering over Azalea and Rose. Rose's gaze was fixed on the massive light, she could feel the immense power it held.

"Goodbye, Cure Rose!"

She was consumed by the blast, everything around her was. One massive purple light flashed and then vanished. Followed by nothing, but silence.

* * *

Merry dug her heels in the ground, pushing forcefully against Asphodel. She gripped his fist with both hands, his strength over powering her. The two were locked in a heated battle and it looked like Merry would lose.

"You're strength against mine is useless." He said with a cackle. "You can barely even hold back my fist."

Merry gritted her teeth, her face red with anger. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you!"

She pushed back against him with force, but he would not budge. Asphodel raised his head and cackled. He clasped her wrist with his free hand and with ease tossed her aside like a doll.

"See, you're weak." He said, looking down at her. "There's no need for me to drag this on any further."

Merry snapped her finger and summoned a bell. "Don't think I've given up!" She shot up to her feet and began to sway the bell, unleash a deafening echo.

Asphodel covered his ears, looking more annoyed then defeated. "Please, don't bother! Those little bells of yours are more annoying then powerful!"

Merry bit down on her lip, she raised her arm and with a loud shout sent the bell flying right towards Asphodel. The bell crashed right onto his head, releasing an even louder chime then before. Asphodel bit his lip, his hands pressed against his ears at the sound of the terrible chiming.

"I think they get the job done." Merry said with a smirk.

Asphodel clicked his tongue and rose to his feet. He snapped his fingers, his hand swallowed by a burning red light. He shot his hand onto the ground and unleashed the blast, braking the ground around them.

Merry lost her footing as the ground broke beneath her feet. She was toppled by loose gravel and rocks, lying in between a pit that was once the ground. Asphodel walked towards the edge of the pit and peered down at her.

"See, it is the end for you." He said.

One quick snap of his fingers and another blast was sent hurling towards her. Merry summoned her gong mallet, driving it into the center of the blast. The burning red light of Asphodel's attack collided with the golden stream of Merry's gong.

The two attacks pushed against each other exploding in a show of lights, smoke and dust filling the air. It was hard for Merry to see past the smoke and her body ached all over. She tried to summon her bell, but she could feel her powers weakening. She could hear foot steps echoing in the air, growing closer. Merry grabbed at her skirt and squeezed her hand around it, she felt a wave of anger wash over her.

Asphodel emerged from the smoke and his eyes locked with Merry. Merry laid helpless on the ground, she was to weak to even stand. Everything around her began to fade as Asphodel unleashed another blast, consuming everything with a burning red light. Merry watched as they world around her went red and soon everything was silent.

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams"_

 **Next Time:**

Yui: "We're almost there!"

Rei: "I can see it, the castle! But, wait what's happening?"

Yui: "The castle's being flooded by darkness!"

Rei: "We habe to hurry, let's go!"

Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:

 **Episode 22: " Aster, The Great Monarch!"**


	22. Chapter 22

**Episode 22**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Aster, The Great Monarch!"**

* * *

Adore's heart thumped loudly against her chest, perfectly in sync with every heavy step she took. Her breath sounded harsh as she panted heavily, her legs ached from running so fast for so long. But her eyes grew bright at the sight of the castle in the near distance.

Yui wriggled in her arms, her fur standing on edge as she too saw the castle. The little fairy let out an excited gasp as they drew closer.

"Look!" Yui exclaimed.

Adore smiled, beginning to feel hopeful. "We made it, we made it!"

"Go straight ahead, when we get inside just make a left and further down is the assembly hall!" Yui explained with excitement.

Adore ran past the open gates that were torn open, she pushed past the heavy wooden doors with the broken locks and nearly slipped turning the corner down the hall. She ran past the paintings and carvings and past all the decor that clung to the castle walls. Adore ran straight down towards the assembly hall, her eyes squinting just to see through the darkness.

Yui wiggled free from Adore's arms and began to sprint down the corridor. "Through those doors, the Queen will be there!" Yui exclaimed.

Adore followed her, each step she took made her heart beat faster and faster she was sure it was going to burst! She began to swell with hope the closer they got, she could see the double doors at the very end of the hall in sight. Just the sight of the doors drove her fears away.

But something was wrong. The hall was so long, it felt like she was running down a mile long room. It was so dark the only light shining through came through the stain glass windows. Even stranger, Adore struggled with each step. She rose her legs with great force as though they were heavy weights.

"No, not heavy..." She thought. "It's almost like I'm slowing down..."

It was true, she noted. With each step she took, she grew slower. It was as if a great force was pulling on her legs. Adore looked down and to her horror she was standing ankle deep in black mud. The mud clung to her ankles like a tight fist. Adore called out to Yui who was ahead of her and somehow free from the mud.

"Yui!" She called out. "I can't move!"

Yui turned around with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"There's this black mud pulling me down." Adore said. "It's growing! Where's it coming from?"

"I know..." Yui said in a whisper. "It's her, the great lord...her magic's reached the castle and it's trying to stop you!"

Adore's eyes grew wide in panic, the black mud began to rise and pull at her with greater force. Yui began to run towards Adore, but quickly stopped at Adore's command.

"No!" Adore shouted. "Stay back, you can't get stuck. You have to find the Queen!"

"But what about you?" Yui asked. "I can't leave you."

Adore shook her head as though to wave away Yui's worries. "Don't worry about me, I can deal with this. You just find the Queen, plus..." She said, smiling. "I'm a precure."

Yui was reluctant to leave, but she knew that the only way she could help was by finding the Queen. So, she turned around and faced the doors at the end of the hall and hesitating for a moment, she ran towards them.

"I promise Yui." Adore said loudly. "I promise I'll save your home!"

* * *

Rose could hardly lift her head, she could not even move her body. She opened her eyes and stared at the empty sky above her. Rose pushed herself to sit up, cringing at the sharp pain that swarmed her body.

She looked around for any sign Azalea was still here, but she was to dizzy to make anything out. She rubbed at her eyes as her vision began to blur, she closed them and opened them again. Everything began to clear up and she could make out her surroundings.

"I'm in the same place as before, a deserted wasteland..." She mumbled. "And I'm hurt."

A snickering in the distance caught her attention and she could see it was Azalea. He stood far from her, but she knew he was injured. Still, he seemed to be in better condition then she was. Azalea stared at her with a empty expression almost as if he were bored. He began to smirk.

Rose clicked her tongue. "I'll wipe that smirk right off your face!" She threatened.

Azalea scoffed. "Why don't you try?"

Rose bit her lip, resisting the urge to attack him. She pushed herself up, but was pulled back down forcefully. Rose tried to stand up, but was pulled down again. Azalea began to laugh only irritating her.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

He silenced himself, though he grinned. "Look at you, you don't even have powers."

"What?" She said, confused. Rose tried to summon her sword, but she couldn't. She didn't even feel her powers. Then it hit her, she was not even transformed. "What's going on!" She said in a panic.

Waki looked down at herself and gasped. Her legs where covered in black mud right up to her knees. Waki rubbed at her head, how had she not noticed? It was from the pain that made her dizzy that she did not even notice she was in her regular form and covered with such strange substance.

"What did you do!" She said,demanding an answer.

Azalea rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Don't you get it yet?" He said. "It's over, that black mud you're legs are covered in, it's magic from the Lord."

Waki eyed him. "Magic?"

He nodded. "That's right, her magic covers all the land here."

"Where's it even coming from?!" Waki shouted. "It's like I'm being swallowed into a pit!"

"That's right." Azalea said with a laugh. "It's going to swallow you right up and consume all that precious love of yours, you'll be consumed into the world of despair."

Waki starred at Azalea in disbelief, her mouth hung open in shock. She stammered as she tried to speak, but her heart began to race as she began to panic. Waki no longer felt the pain that once swarmed her body, now all she felt was fear.

She was beginning to sink, she reached out into the air as though she was looking for something to cling on to. But there was nothing she could pull on to save herself, she was sinking further. Waki was sinking into despair.

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

When Merry opened her eyes, she was filled with fear. She was no longer in her pecure form and she had no idea where Asphodel was. But something else had caught her attention. She was consumed by a strange black mud from the waist down and she was sinking fast.

"I have to get out!" She paniced, beginning to struggle. "Before he comes...I have to get...out..."

"Why bother?" Came Asphodel's voice.

Orie shot her head up, her gaze meeting Asphodel's. "Get away! Get away or I'll..." She said, her voice lowering.

"Or?" He said. "Or you'll fight me? Not possible, your powers are gone and that's magic from the Lord. You can't beat it."

"The Lord's magic." She said. "I don't care, I'll defeat it!"

Asphodel shook his head. "You can't, it's going to consume you. Soon, you'll be covered in despair."

Orie clicked her tongue, her hands gripped at the ground around her as she tried to climb free. "I don't buy that, I can escape!"

"Do whatever you want...there's no hope." He said, his voice empty of it's usuall coldness.

"What's wrong with you?!" Orie shouted. " Even for you, this is too strange! I won't lose...I can't..." She said, tears pulling at her eyes. "Even if I can't transform...even if I can't fight...I won't give up!"

Orie scraped her hands along the ground, trying to cling to anything that could pull her up. But she was sinking too fast, the mud nearly to her neck. She felt weak, like her body was being drained of all it's energy. Orie dug her nails into the rocky ground as the mud climbed past her shoulders and squeezed her neck.

"No..." She said, her voice shaking.

Asphodel turned his back to her. "Goodbye, precure."

Orie felt tears run down her cheek, her hand clung to the earth as she was consumed. She shut her eyes as she allowed herself to sink further into the black pool of despair, the only part free was an arm that was raised high. Her hand closed around the air as though she was holding on to something.

"I can't give up..." She thought. "I can't..."

 _"Don't give up!"_ She heard. _"Keeping fight!"_ Came the sound of voices.

 _"But, it's too late. I'm drowning in despair."_ She thought, hopeless.

She was alone, her body swimming in darkness. The black mud climbed up her arm, tightening around her wrist, reaching towards her hand.

 _"It's over..."_ She thought.

 _"Orie, don't give up!"_

Orie's eyes shot open, her heart began to race. Orie felt stiff, like she her very life was being squeezed. But she wriggled her fingers that were above the mud, it was the only part of her that was free, barely. The black mud curled it self around her fingers, rising up against the tips.

"I have to fight!" She told herself. "I won't give up!"

The love charm began to glow a bright, golden, light. The light burst and broke through the darkness. The light stretched across the land, shining brighter then ever before. Asphodel stood stunned at the sight.

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!" Orie called. "Laughter filling the air, the sound of bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!"

"Impossible!" Asphodel gasped.

"Love Charm, Golden Ring Form!" She trasnformed once more into Golden Cure Merry. She stretched her arms out, palms burning red. She summoned her gong mallet. "A precure never gives up! Precure, Merry Sonic Gong!"

Asphodel snapped his fingers, trying to fight back. But her power was too strong. "No...No!"

* * *

"Give up." Azalea said as he watched Waki struggle. "This isn't even funny anymore, it's just sad."

Waki bit her lip, the black mud rising past her waist at quick speeds. "No, I won't do that!"

Azalea rolled his eyes, raising a hand. "Suit yourself. I'll make this easy for you then." His palm flickered purple and then, he released the attack.

Waki held her breath as the attack grew closer, she was trapped. Stuck within the rising mud and she would surely be struck by Azalae's attack. It was the end.

"No...it can't end this way." She muttered, her eyes watering.

 _"Fight!"_ Waki heard a voice, but it did not frighten her. _"Don't give up!"_

She felt her love charm glow, she shut her eyes and shouted. "Love Charm Lovely dress!" Her love charm burned bright, it's light filled with power. "Love Charm, Golden Ring Form!"

The power from her love charm was enough to defeat Azalea's and to destroy the magic from the black mud. Azalea fell back from the shear force the light had, it's power to much for him.

"H-How..." He said.

"I'm a precure, we never give up!" She shouted. "Precure, Rose Shards!"

Azalea's eyes grew wide. "Incredible..."

* * *

Adore stared down the hall way, in the direction she had come from. The black mud did not rise past her ankles, but it held tightly on to her. She gulped down, her heart racing in anticipation of the worst.

Rising from the shadows was a dark presence that made Adore shake from fear. A lone figure moved within the darkness, a powerful force coming from it. Adore watched as the figure began to grow, shaking the very earth with strength.

Adore felt weaker the more the figure grew and before she knew it, the figure towered over her. Adore summoned her shield as the figure began to shine, a strange mist clinging to it.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the darkness in your heart, the despair that hides within your love." It said. "I am Aster, The Great Monarch."

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "Aster has awaken! I have to get her away from the Queen!"

Orie: "Wait, you can't fight her alone!"

Waki: "We're right by your side!"

Aster: "It's foolish, the end is already begun."

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 23: "A Glimpse of the Future, Amour Kingdom's Last Hope!"_


	23. Chapter 23

**Episode 23**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"A Glimpse of the Future, Amour Kingdom's Last Hope!"**

* * *

"Aster..." Adore whispered.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment, Adore felt stiff like she was unable to move. Aster peered into Adore's eyes, sending chills down her back. But Adore did not dare look away, she was too frightened to move at all.

"Who are you?" Aster asked, her voice as cold as ice.

Adore gulped, lost for words. "I-I..." She stuttered. Adore took in a deep breath and sighed, she spoke. "I am Cure Adore!"

It was quiet for a moment, the silence only broken by an eerie sound. It was low at first then it grew louder, a tremor that sounded hollow the louder it got. Adore held her shield tightly, catching a glimpse of a faint light.

"Cure Adore?" Aster repeated.

The tremor became louder and louder, Adore starred at the light that grew brighter as well. Aster's lips tugged into a wiry smile that made Adore all the more fearful.

"Well, Cure Adore...I can't have you standing in my way now can I?" She said with a grim smile. "Goodbye."

Adore's eyes went wide as the light burst out and then shot forward. She only had seconds to react before she was hit, she glanced at the window beside her and with out a second thought ran for it. Just as the blast began to engulf the small hall, Adore came crashing through the window.

She rolled on to the ground with a hard thud, glass shattering all around her. Adore picked herself up, looking back into the castle. Aster stood at the window, starring at Adore. Adore turned on her heel and ran towards the city.

She glanced back behind her, Aster's shadow growing closer. Adore felt her heart pounding against her chest, her breathing heavy as she ran faster and faster. Close behind her, she could feel Aster's presence. Adore's body grew heavy and her legs began to stiffen, but she pushed herself to keep running.

Closer and closer, Aster was closing the distance between them. Adore only looked ahead, too scared to look back. Adore felt Aster's presence closing in on her, she forced her legs to run faster despite the burning pain running through them.

Adore fumbled to keep her footing, her feet tangled with each other and she fell hard on to the ground. She tumbled down the streets until she came to a harsh stop when she slammed against the wall of a building.

She managed to stand despite her legs trembling from pain, Adore raised her head and meet Aster's stare. Aster stood in front of her, silently starring. Aster's lips slowly tugged upwards into a wiry smile.

"Goodbye." She said eerily.

Adore held her breath, to frightened to make a move. Aster's palm burned with a red flame, that burned with immense heat. Adore pressed herself against the building, wondering how she'd escape. Adore racked her mind for a plan, but something had caught her attention.

A voice shouted in the distance, growing closer. Aster turned with a frown towards the sound, eyes growing wide as she was forcefully pushed back by a power swarm of rose thorns. Adore could only stand in shock and relief at the sight of the thorns.

Rose and Merry tumbled to the ground seemingly out of nowhere, but a closer look revealed the portal behind them. Adore wasted no time and ran towards them, squeezing them both in a tight embrace.

"Girls!" She said cheerfully. "How did you get here? Where did you go? Are you alright?"

Merry broke free from the hug, her eyes wondering over to the now furious Aster. "We'll explain that later, right now let's get out of here!"

Merry snatched Adore up, helping Rose to her feet. The three ran in to the empty city streets, pass all the abandoned homes and buildings, diving into an alley way in hopes of hiding from Aster.

* * *

The three girls huddled together, each trying to quiet their breathing. They eyed each other as though expecting someone to have a plan, but no one spoke up. Finally, Rose cleared her throat and said in a low whisper.

"What do we do?" She asked, eyeing the girls. Adore shrugged shooting a glance to Merry.

Merry raised a brow. "What? I don't have any plans." She admitted.

Adore turned and looked out from the alley way and back at the girls. "I don't see her, so we have some time, but we have to think of something fast!"

"Let's get out of here while we can!" Rose said in a panic.

Adore shook her head. "No, we can't! Yui's waiting for us."

"Where is she?" Merry asked.

"She's in the castle looking for the queen." Adore said. "I promised her I'd save Amour!"

Both girls stayed silent, starring at Adore with blank faces. Rose breathed out a heavy sigh, she crossed her arms and eyed Adore.

"You know Adore, you always seem to get us into the strangest situations." Rose said, trying to lighten the mood. "We're precure too, just lead the way and we'll follow!"

Adore smiled. "Really?"

"Of course, we love Yui too!" Merry said. "But, we still need a plan."

"Well, we can fight her!" Adore said, earning a few more blank stares. "Hear me out, we only need to keep her busy until Yui finds the queen and that won't be much longer!"

"Alright than..." Merry said. "Let's do this!"

"Not to ruin the happy moment but..." Rose said, pointing towards a growing shadow. "I think we've been found."

The girls all starred at the growing shadow that moved towards them, it began to rise from the ground in a cloud of black mist. Adore summoned her shield, pushing Merry and Rose behind her. Merry grabbed Adore by the shoulder and pulled her back.

"Don't..." Merry said to her.

Emerging from the shadows, Aster towered over the girls. She glared at them with heated eyes, her face twisted with anger. A flicker of light shone in the palm of Aster's hand, she snapped her fingers and the light grew into a bundle of flames.

"I hate pest!" Aster said.

The flames flew from her hands and straight for the precure. Adore pushed Merry back, stepping in front of the girls with her shield out as cover. The flames crashed against Adore's shield, burning with a strong heat that Adore could hardly handle.

"Adore!" Merry cried, reaching out for her.

"Stay back!" Adore shouted above the roaring flames.

The flames began to burn through Adore's shield, engulfing her in the process. Adore fell to her knees, trying to cover herself from the fire. She shouted out in pain as the flames continued to burn. Adore fell over with a thud as the flames vanished into the air, Merry ran to her side and held her tightly against her.

"Adore!" Merry cried out.

Rose summoned her sword, raising it against Aster. Aster began to cackle at the sight of the precure before her. She titled her head and peered at Rose.

"And what do you plan to do with that thing?" She said with a grim smile. "Don't you get it, there's no hope."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

Merry held Adore tightly in her arms, Rose stood beside them with her sword in hand. Rose pointed her sword towards Aster with a shaky hand. Aster eyed Rose, finding her to be no threat.

Aster began to laugh, a frightening and empty sound escaping her lips. "I'll destroy all of you!"

Flames swarmed around Aster, burning with power. Rose jumped back as the flames began to grow. Merry carried Adore in her arms, moving away from the flames. Rose and Merry huddled together, backed into the alley by the fire.

Aster watched with a grim smile on her face as the girls where cornered. She began to cackle, sure of her victory. Rose tightened her grasp around her sword, raising it against the flames.

"Precure, Rose Thorn Shower!" She shouted, summoning her attack.

But it was useless, the flames where to powerful and they easily defeated Rose's attack. The girls where pressed against the walls, their eyes locked on the growing flames. Merry turned to Rose as though an idea had come to her.

"The wall!" She said. "Aim your attack for the wall!"

"Right!" Rose said, quickly aiming her attack towards the wall behind them.

The wall was brought down in seconds, leaving a gaping hole into the abandoned buidling. Quickly and with out a second thought the girls ran into the building just as the flames filled the alley way.

The flames vanished, the sight of the empty alley way angering Aster. "Fools..." She said, following after the girls.

* * *

"Merry, lay her down here!" Rose said.

The girls stood in the middle of the empty streets, Merry knelt on the ground and placed Adore down gently. Rose laid her sword on the ground, kneeling beside Adore.

"Adore..." She said, clasping Adore's hand. "Wake up."

Adore began to stir, slowly opening her eyes much to Merry and Rose's relief. Merry placed an arm behind Adore and helped her sit up, squeezing her hand tightly. Adore smiled softly, though she looked confused for a moment.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Somewhere in the city, anyway how are you feeling?" Rose asked her.

"I'm alright..." Adore said quietly.

Merry cleared her throat, dropping Adore's hand. "Look's like we have company." She said.

Aster approached them with a slow and calm pace, but the way her eyes glistened with anger showed just how furious she actually was. Adore stood to her feet, grumbling from the pain she felt. Adore meet Aster's gaze.

Aster scoffed and grinned. "Look's like your up."

Adore clenched her jaw, bawling her fist. "You won't win you know."

"What?" Aster asked, brow raised.

"You won't win! We'll save the kingdom, we'll restore Amour!" Adore said with confidence.

Aster eyed her for a moment, a low chuckle escaping her lips. "Funny, by the look of things it seems I've already one."

"No." Adore said.

"You girls are so foolish, to think you could actually stand up against someone like me." Aster said, voice growing louder.

"We can." Merry said. "Adore is right, you won't win."

"As long as we're here," Rose said. "You don't stand a chance!"

Aster starred at the girls with a blank expression, she was silent for a moment until she began to laugh. Aster's mouth stretched wide across her face, her voice tumbling out into an empty laughter. She stopped suddenly, her face pulled into a frown.

"I've already won!" She said with a loud shout. "This world is no more, just look around you! The streets are empty, the sun no longer shines, everyone is submerged in a world of despair!" She continued. "Why don't you join us? Fall into my world, let despair consume you!"

Aster suddenly snapped, she let out a sharp cry into the air, flames bursting forth from her hand. The girls watched in stunned horror as Aster was consumed by flames. The fire swarmed around her, circling around her hands. Aster snapped her fingers, a spark of light flashed quickly in her hands. A wave of electricity mixed with the flames creating a massive ball of energy.

The three precure summoned their weapons, ready to fight. Aster shot the ball of energy out, launching it with immense power. The ball twitched with sparks of electricity as it made it's way towards the girls.

Adore held her arms out against the attack, pulling back once she remembered her shield had been destroyed. Rose jumped in front of her, sword pointed towards the attack.

"Precure, Rose Thorn Shower!" She summoned her attack.

"Precure, Merry Sonic Bell!"

Both girls unleashed their own attacks, but it stood no chance against Aster's. The flames of the fire swallowed Rose's and Merry's attack, the shock of the elctricity caused it to burst into a ray of lights. The girls where thrown back by the force of the explosion, landing on the ground with a hard crash.

"I've had enough of you girls!" Aster said with a low growl.

Adore picked herself up and jumped to her feet, she ran to Merry's side and pulled her up, both girls helping Rose to her feet. Adore clasped each girls hand, glaring at Aster angrily.

"Let's combine our attacks!" She said. "Come on!"

So, they did. The girls stood side by side and each called out her own attack. The power of the three girls mixed together, forming a large mass of power. Aster was taken back by the presence of such strong power, she was overwhelmed by it. The attack charged towards Aster at quick speeds. Aster was quickly enveloped by the blast.

The girls watched as the blast exploded against Aster, bursting into a ring of smoke and dust. The dust cleared and Aster emerged appearing untouched by the attack. The girls were shocked and disheartened, they had no idea what to do next.

"How is that possible!" Rose said, her voice trembling. "How...how can we beat her?"

Merry took her hand, comforting her with a soft smile. "We can do this."

Aster sneered, raging with fury. She shot her arm out, her palm glowing with a black light. Within seconds Aster unleashed another attack. The blast trembled with energy that easily overpowered the girls.

"Stand back!" Merry shouted, shielding Adore and Rose from the blast.

The girls squeezed eachother tightly as they were consumed by the powerful attack. A cloud of dust followed after the blow, clearing away to reveal the group of defeated precure. Aster grinned with pleasure at the sight of the three girls lying motionless on the ground.

"You fools..." She said.

But it was not over. Adore began to cough, sitting up beside her teammates. Rose sat herself up, dusting the dirt off her dress, she poked at Merry to make sure she was alright. Merry sat up as well, assuring Rose she was unharmed.

Aster's eyes went wide and she burned with rage once again. "Impossible!"

Adore faced her, ingoring the pain that surged her body. "Just a little longer girls...until the Queen is found."

Aster began to shake with anger, her hands bawled into tight fist. "Idiots! Haven't you noticed yet, there is no queen! There is no hope, despair is the only thing that remains after love! Despair will consume us all!"

Aster slammed her fist into the ground, digging them until she broke through the earth. The ground began to shake and tear open, streams of fire shooting from the ground up into the air. Aster pulled her arms from the ground raising them towards the sky, thunder rumbled above followed by a flash of lightening.

The lightening struck Aster's hand with sharp flash, the palms of her hand sparked with electricity. The girls struggled to stand, their bodies to weak from the last attack. They watched Aster shoot the electricity into the city, destroying it even ruined buildings began to crumbled as the ground opened up, swallowing the ruins. Aster lit the city on fire, flames burning through the abandoned homes.

"She'll destroy what's left of the city!" Merry said.

"We have to stop her!" Said Adore.

"How?" Rose asked with a panic. "We can't do this!" She began to cry, much to the girls surprise. "Look at us, we can't even stand!"

"Rose..." Merry said, but grew quiet. Tears began to pull at her eyes and she struggled to speak. "W-we can't give up..."

Adore knelt beside her team, her face pulled into a frown. "We can do this."

"But she said the queen was gone!" Rose said with a cry. "We can't!"

Adore shook her head. "She's wrong, I'm sure of it."

"But how can we beat her?" Merry asked, her voice trembling. "We're not strong enough."

"We can do this, because we're a team." Adore said. "We're precure, we're Passion Heart Precure!"

"Still so hopeful are we?!" Aster said with a shout. She snapped her fingers, her hand flickering as she summoned ball of fire.

Adore took a hold of Rose's hand, helping her to her feet and doing the same for Merry. The girls turned to Aster, hands held tightly together. Aster sneered at their persistence, her face growing red from anger. Aster raised her arm above her head, the flame in her hand expanding. The girls stood firm against Aster's, their confidence only angering Aster.

Aster narrowed her eyes, glaring at the girls with pure hatred. "This is the end, precure!"

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Orie: "She's too strong!"

Rei: "We have to combine our powers!"

Waki: "We don't have much time, she's destroying the kingdom!"

Rei: "Let's go girls!"

Orie: "We have to leave!"

Rei: "No!, The kingdom.

Orie: "It's too late."

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 24: "Farewell, Amour!"_


	24. Chapter 24

**Episode 24**

 _Op: "We Are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Farewell, Amour!"**

* * *

"This is the end, Precure!"

The fire flew from Aster's hand, blazing a path through the air at quick speeds. The girls stood closely side by side, hands clasped together. Even as the flames grew closer, they stood strong.

"Adore." Merry said. "What do we do?"

Adore squeezed her hand. "We...we fight back!"

The flames crashed into the girls, bursting into a heated explosion. Aster grinned wildly at the sight of the flames. But her smile quickly faded. The fire cleared away, put out by a blinding light. Aster was taken back, confused and angry by what she saw.

Adore, Merry, and Rose were unharmed, their bodies glowing with light. The love charms on their wrist shone just as bright. They glanced at each other for a moment, the same thought on each of their minds. Adore shot her hand into the air, her stare fixed on Aster.

"Golden Ring!" She called out. As if forming from the light around her, a golden ring molded it self around Adore's finger. "Merry, Rose, let's finish this!"

"Right!" Merry and Rose said in unison, summoning the same golden ring.

Together the girls called out. "Love Charm, Golden Ring Form!"

Their regular cure forms vanished, replaced by their golden ring form. Merry summoned her mallet and Rose her sword. Adore snapped her fingers, a shield forming from the very light that surrounded her. They raised their weapons with confidence, surging with power.

"What is this?" Aster asked with distaste laced on her words. She furrowed her brows, her face twisted with rage. "What power is this? How can you survive through my attack?"

"Because." Adore said. "We are precure!"

Adore lunged at Aster, Merry and Rose following suit. Adore flung her shield like a disc, it sliced through the air crashing against Aster. Aster jerked her head back, dazed by the blow. She swung at the precure, her aim shaky from dizziness. Merry plunged her mallet into the ground, releasing a wave of booming chimes that rattled the earth.

The blaring chimes sounded like blistering sirens to Aster's ears, she snarled like a beast and bared her teeth in anger. She swatted Merry like a fly, shooting forth a stream of electricity towards her. Rose caught Merry in her arms before she crashed onto the ground, raising her sword to deflect the surge of Aster's bolts.

The bolts of electricity came surging back at Aster like streams of lightening, they popped and burst with shocks of energy as they smashed against Aster. Aster threw her head back, her mouth opened wide and she hollered into the night, her voice like a monsters.

Aster dug her hands into the charred ground and with a bright flash unleashed a wave of lightening that singed the ground. Rose felt the powerful shocks of lightening surge through her body, paralyzing her. Merry fell from her arms and rolled on the ground unable to move, her body stun from the shock.

Aster turned to Adore with a vengeful look about her. Adore raised her shield and charged at Aster. Aster swung her arm, swatting Adore away like a rag doll. Adore hit the ground with a hard crash, her shield rolling free from her. Aster brought her hands together, molding a ball of powerful energy.

"It seems like that love of your's has cost you your life." She said bitterly. "How shameful."

Adore trembled as she rose to her feet, falling to her knees as she did, seeing as her body was heavy with pain. She glanced at Merry, who began to stir and she eyed Rose for a moment who lay motionless. Adore felt tears pull at her eyes, the few that escaped stung her bruised face.

"I won't give up..." She muttered. "We won't give up..."

Merry opened her eyes and shot up, but the pain she felt caused her to curl up on the ground. Adore reached out for her, hand shaking.

"Merry, just one more try." She said, her voice low. "Rose, get up."

Rose raised her head, meeting Adore's gaze. She pushed herself up ignoring the plea of her damaged body. Adore rose to her feet and shuffled over to Merry, sliding a hand into hers.

"Our powers, let's combine them." She said.

"Give it up, it's over!" Aster snapped.

"It's not!" Rose said with an angry shout. She managed to stand and carried herself over to her team. "Adore, is right."

Aster clicked her tongue, having had enough of their stubbornness. The ball of energy she held was trembling with power. It sparked and flared in her hands, growing more by the minute.

"Once I release this, nothing here will stand." She said. "We will all be shrouded in despair. Farewell, Precure."

Aster shot out the powerful blast and it cut through the air, draining the life of everything it passed over. Aster could only smile as the girls stood helpless against her attack. However, the girls did not back down just like before, they stood bravely as the attack charged towards them.

"We won't back down!" Adore shouted over the roaring beam. Together they shouted. "We won't give up!"

In that very moment, a magnificent light began to shine. That light stretched across the empty kingdom, consuming the beam of destruction Aster had unleashed. Standing in the center of the light, the passion trio gleamed with a sense of new found power. Aster shrunk in the path of the light, overwhelmed by the wave of power she felt.

Rose and Merry stepped in front of Adore, placing their hands on top of each other. Adore held an arm out towards the sky, her palm illuminating with a pink light. Adore brought her other arm over towards the girls, she laid her hand a top of Merry's and Rose.

In unison Rose and Merry called out. "Precure!" At the center of the hand pile, a small flame ignited, forming into a heart.

Adore brought the arm that she held up down on top of the heart and said. "Love Burst!"

The heart shot forward morphing into one single beam. Aster snapped her fingers and shot out a ring of fire towards the beam that flew at her. But the beam simply went through the fire, distinguishing the flame.

The beam ripped through Aster, exploding in rays of light. Aster cried out in a flurry of anger as she was consumed by light. She snapped her head back, her voice tumbling out into a stream of shouts and roars. Until her voice echoed out a single and final word.

"No!"

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

Though they had just won, the girls had little time to celebrate. It seemed as though their victory was in vain. As Aster fell so did the Kingdom. The buildings crumbled into dust, the roads cracking and splitting apart as the ground viciously trembled.

Adore watched with horror as the castle began to sink, consumed with the very same black mud that once tried to consume her. With out thinking she ran towards the castle, but was stopped as Merry snatched her back.

"What are you doing?" Merry asked. "We have to go!"

Adore shook her head, pointing towards the sinking castle. "Yui's in there, we can't leave her!"

Rose grabbed Adore's arm and began to pull her away. "We can't stay here! We'll be swallowed by darkness!"

But Adore refused to go. She pulled away from Rose's grip and began to frantically run through the crumbling kingdom, towards the castle.

"Yui!" She cried out with a trembling voice. "Yui!" Her voice shook, the destruction around her too loud for her voice to even be heard.

"Adore, we can't!" Merry said to her, pulling her back with a forceful tug. "I'm sorry, we just can't!"

Rose grabbed Merry's hand, telling her to hold on tightly to Adore. She pointed towards the outskirts of the kingdom. "There's a portal there, let's go!"

"No, please!" Adore pleaded with her team. " I promised her...I promised." She cried as she was pulled away from the kingdom.

"I'm sorry...but we were too late." Rose said, not able to face Adore as she spoke. "Now come on, before we go down with the kingdom."

Everything just stopped for Adore. It was like she was watching it all happen from a tv or a movie, she could only watch as the kingdom she tried to save collapsed right in front of her eyes. She starred at Merry, watching her mouth move, but she couldn't hear what she was saying. She was frozen, shocked.

"Go!" Rose order Merry as they reached the portal.

Merry went in first, practically dragging Adore behind her. Adore looked back at the kingdom one last time before Rose pushed her through. Adore fell through the portal, watching as Rose followed behind her.

The portal closed and the last thing she saw, was the dark sky heavy with rain clouds.

* * *

Rei starred out the window of her classroom, watching the rain clinging to the glass and slide down to the bottom where it sat as a puddle. She hardly noticed when the teacher dismissed the class at the sound of the last school bell.

She hardly noticed, when her teacher approached her and wished her a happy summer. Even as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked into the now empty school halls, she had hardly noticed when she reached the school gates.

It was only when her eyes had fallen on the slumped figure that leaned against the gates, that had snapped her free from her thoughts. She knew it was Orie, waiting to walk her home. Rei faked a smile and cheerfully greeted her

"Are you ready?" Orie asked her and she nodded.

The walk was fast, not that she remembered much of it. She was in her own thoughts the whole time, only smiling and uttering a few words every now and then as to not make Orie worry. She unlocked her front door, dropped her bag at the stairs and walked to her room.

Rei twisted the knob of her door, but did not push it open. She sighed a heavy breath and slowly let the door swing open. She laid her eyes across the empty room, curtains closed, keeping in the darkness and keeping out any light. Her lips began to tremble, her legs gave way and she fell to her knees.

"I'm home..." She whimpered, her tears falling from her face, staining her cheeks.

She sat there at the her rooms entrance, hunched over in a wave of grief. She cried alone on the floor even after there where no more tears. She cried even as her phone rang beside her and she cried in to the night as she fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Orie: "Rei, you have to stop thinking about it."

Waki: "You have to let it go."

Rei: "I won't, I can't. I let her down!"

Orie: "But there's trouble in the city! We need you!"

Waki: "Please, transform!"

Rei: "I won't...never again."

 **Next Time On Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 25: "A Powerful Heart! Go, Cure Adore!"_


	25. Chapter 25

**Episode 25**

 _Op: "We Are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"A Powerful Heart! Go Cure Adore!"**

* * *

The morning sun was high in the sky, beating down on Valor with a strong heat. The summer warmth was just above average, nearly everyday was a cloudless and hot. Still, it was nothing new in the city of Valor, the city was use to such heat.

Of course not everyone was for the summer heat, Orie hated it. She was still curled up in bed under a heavy blanket that covered her from her head to her toes. Her house was always kept cold, to satisfy her preferences of course.

And on a hot days like this, Orie loved nothing more than to stay home curled up on her bed for hours. But the buzzing of her phone against the wooden surface of her night stand kept her from enjoying her restful sleep. She groaned under the covers, no longer tired. Orie glanced over at her phone with a frown.

"Who can it be at eight in the morning?" She said with a groan.

She grabbed her phone, fumbling with it for a moment. She opened her messages and breathed a heavy sigh when she noticed the contact number.

"Waki..." She muttered. "Guess I'm getting up..."

Orie threw her covers off her, shuffling over to her vanity. She combed through her hair, placing any stray strands where they belonged into her usually perfect pixie cut. She tossed a white blouse on with brown pants and strapped on a pair of sandals she had found rummaging through her closet.

She sent a message to Waki before strapping her bag over a shoulder and walking towards the train station. It did not take very long, her house was only a few minutes away from the station. Orie was even lucky enough to arrive at the same time as the train. There in the train cart, she was greeted by Waki with a wide smile and rather loud good morning.

"You're so loud in the morning." Orie said.

Waki laughed, playfully nugding Orie. "It's just you who's always grumpy in the morning." She said teasingly.

"No I'm not." Orie said with a pout.

Waki giggled, leaning on the pole in middle of the train cart. "So..." She said with a long pause. "Do you think she's up?"

Orie sighed at the question. "Maybe, I'm not sure." She said with a shrugg.

Waki clicked her tongue, shifting her focus towards the destination sign. "It's been over a week and she still won't talk to anyway."

"Can you blame her?" Orie said. "She thinks she failed her and the kingdom..."

Nothing else was said as the train slide into a stop, the doors opened and a crowd of passengers pushed through onto the platform. Orie and Waki squeezed through the crowded platform and left the station. The walk from the station to Rei's house was not very long, in just a few minutes they had reached her house.

Orie knocked gently on the door, Waki tapping her foot impatiently. "Stop that." Orie told her.

Waki huffed out a bout of air. "Sorry, it's just I get so..." She said, looking for the word.

"Impatient?" Orie said teasingly.

Waki rolled her eyes playfully. "Yea..."

Just then the door swung open, a wide and familiar smile greeting the girls. Mrs. Yasuda welcomed the girls into her home, wiping her flower covered hands onto her apron.

"Hello, girls. Are you here for Rei?" She asked with her usual cheery tone. The girls nodded. "She's up stairs in her room, go right ahead."

Waki followed Orie as the climbed the stairs, turning the corner toward Rei's bedroom. Waki crossed her arms in front of her, titling her head to the side.

"Mrs. Yasuda is happy as usaul." She said.

"She has to be." Said Orie. "It wouldn't do Rei any good to see how hurt she's making her mother."

Orie came to a stop, Waki bumping into her, Orie knocked on the door gently trying to keep things quiet. A few seconds passed and Orie could hear shuffling, but still the door remained closed.

"Rei, it's us. Orie and Waki." Said Orie. "Please open the door."

Shortly after, the door began to creak open, a bit of sunlight escaping out on to the hallway. The door was only slightly opened, just enough for Rei to poke her head out. She eyed her friends for a moment with a glossy look to her eyes as though she hadn't slept in days.

Rei stepped aside as she opened the door completely, waving to the girls to enter. Orie stepped inside first, looking over the messy floor of Rei's room. Waki followed behind her also taking notice of the uncleaned room.

"Why are you?" Rei asked through a quiet mumble. "I saw you yesterday...and the day before that."

Orie laughed a bit awkwardly, forcing a smile. "Oh come on, can't we visit our favorite person!"

Waki shot a glance towards Orie, mouthing for her to tone down the cheerful tone. Orie cleared her throat, changing the subject.

"Anway, how do you feel about going to the beach?" She asked. Rei shrugged not paying much attention to the question. "Well, I think it'd be a great idea. Don't you think Waki?"

Waki rolled her eyes, breathing out a heavy sigh. "Okay can we just cut the crap." She said bluntly.

Orie shot her a look as though telling her to stop. Waki clicked her tongue, ingoring Orie's warning.

"Rei, you have to get out of the house." Waki said. "It's been a week since we left Amour, when are you going to get over it?"

Silence fell in the room for a moment, Rei sat on her bed staring at the girls with a blank expression. Rei bit her lip as though to hold back her rising anger, she stood from her bed and walked towards the door.

"Get out." She said coldly.

"Rei." Waki said.

"Girl's, why don't we all calm down." Orie said, with the same forced smile on her face as earlier. "Rei, what Waki means is that you have to get back on your feet!"

Rei shook her head. "Please just get out, I don't want to go anywhere. All I want is to be left alone."

"Rei, come on!" Waki said with a shout.

Rei bawled her hands into tight fist, she glared a the girls with a piercing look of anger. "Get out! Forget about the beach, forget about me, and forget about precure Just drop it all!"

"Alright." Orie said lowly. "Let's go Waki..."

Rei kept her head down as Waki and Orie left, shutting the door behind them. She flopped down on her bed with a heavy sigh. Rei laid in her bed, starring up at her ceiling with a frown.

A knock came at her door, making her shoot up from her bed. She could hear her mothers voice through the door, but Rei sat still on her bed. She listened to her mother go on about some festival at the beach, but she didn't really care.

It was only when her door began to creak open that she stood from her bed. Her mother meet her gaze, smiling softly.

"Hello dear." She said.

They were both silent for a moment, but the room was once again filled with the chattering voice of Rei's mother. Rei watched as her mother pulled the curtains apart allowing the sun light to enter her room. Rei sat down on the edge of her bed with a pout.

"Look at this mess." Said her mother. "Say, why don't I tidy it up for you?"

Rei raised a brow, glancing at her mother. "What?"

Her mother smiled, taking a seat beside Rei. "That's right, why don't you go out and get some fresh air? I'll tidy up your room while you're gone."

Rei eyed her mother with confusion. "But Mom..." She said, voice trailing off. Rei meet her mothers gaze and she could see right through her. She was smiling as usual, but Rei knew she was upset. Her eyes showed it quite clearly.

Rei curved her lips into a soft smile. "Alright..." She said. "I'll just get dressed..."

* * *

The heat of the sun was enough to drive anyone in doors. Still, some people enjoyed the outdoors even under such summer heat. Rei however, would much rather be in her room. She held her hand out across her face to block the light of the blinding sun, she fanned herself with her shirt, her skin sticking to the bench surface.

"Why am I here?" She asked herself. "I want to go home."

Rei leaned back against the bench, titling her head back. She shut her eyes feeling sleepy from the heat. She sat like that for a short while until she felt something hit against her leg. She opened an eye, not sure if she had felt anything at all. Rei raised her head, squinting at a group of boys she saw.

She looked down and saw a baseball by her foot. "It must be theirs..." She said, taking the ball into her hand. "I'll give it back."

As she stood from the bench, she turned her head towards the rustle of voices that echoed in the air. Rei watched the group of boys with a blank stare, forgetting what she was doing for a moment. She was so fixed on the boys she had not noticed the person who approached her, snapping her from her trance with a gentle tap on the back.

She jumped up lightly, turning around to face the person. Her eyes fell on a young boy who looked about her age. The boy waved his hand muttering something Rei could not catch.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"That's my ball." He said a little louder this time.

"Oh..." Rei uttered, returning the ball to the boy. "I was just going to hand it to you guys."

"You guys?" Repeated the boy with a confused expression.

Rei nodded, pointing towards the boys. "Yea, you're with them aren't you?"

The boy shook his head. "No, I'm here alone actually."

"Really?" Rei said. "You came alone to the park?"

"Well, so did you." He said with a grin.

Rei giggled and said. "Yea, guess I did..."

The two quiet for a moment, an awkward tension growing between them. The boy cleared his throat to break the silence, he raised a hand and reached out for Rei's in a hand shake.

"Names Tanaka Hiro." He said, a bright smile stretched across his face.

Rei took his hand with a weak grip, shaking it for a second as she introduced herself. "Yasuda Rei."

"So..." Hiro said. "How long have you lived here?" He asked.

"All my life." Said Rei. "Are you new here?" Asked Rei, eyebrow raised in question.

Hiro nodded, scratching at the back of his head. "Yea...I just moved here at the start of summer break." He said.

"Well, you'll love it." Rei said.

Hiro shrugged, turning away from Rei. "Yea..."

Rei raised a brow and said. "Or maybe you don't?"

"Well..." Hiro started, his voice low. "I've only been here for two weeks. I don't really know where anything is...it hasn't been a fun experience so far."

Rei smiled, placing her hands on her hip and said. "Well, Hiro how bout I show you around Valor?" She asked with glee.

Hiro eyed her, a bit confused. "Really?"

Rei nodded. "Of course! By the end of the day I promise you'll love it here!"

Hiro began to laugh, a wide smile on his face. "Alright then, show me the way."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

The buzz of the ceiling fan hummed loudly in the silent kitchen. The back door was opened just a crack and Waki and Orie sat across from each other around a small round table. Orie grabbed the handle of her tea cup, bringing the cup to her lips. She raised her eyes and meet Waki's stare.

Orie sighed, placing the tea cup down on the table. "What is it?" She asked.

"We should go back." Said Waki, her voice serious.

Orie rolled her eyes, taking a long sip of her tea. She clicked her tongue, resting her chin on her palm.

"And say what?" She said. "Hey Rei we know you're sad, but get over it cause we really miss you.?"

Waki rolled her eyes, turning her gaze towards the table. "That's not what I meant..."

"Then what did you mean?" Orie snapped.

"I mean..." Waki started, but trailed off. She leaned against her chair, keeping her eyes fixed on the table. "She's not the only one you know."

Orie eyed her, brow raised. "What?" She let out a sigh, realizing what Waki meant. "Waki..."

"We...we we're nearly swallowed up by that world!" Waki said, voice trembling. "Rei's in a lot of pain, I know, but...so are we."

* * *

"Hiro, it's melting!" Rei said with a laugh.

Hiro eyed the ice cream he held, watching as it slid down and puddled up at his hand. "No way! It's already melting!" He said.

Rei laughed, delving into her own ice cream. "It's nearly 35 degress outside."

The two sat side by side on a park bench right under the heat of the sun. The trees around them offered little shade from the burning sun and the slight breeze that blew by only pushed the humid air against their skin.

Rei had taken Hiro to the local ice cream shop in the city, it was her favorite spot. Her original plan to show him around the city was changed once she realized just how hot it was going to get. So, she decided to sit and eat some of her favorite ice cream instead.

"So, Hiro..." Rei said. "Is there anything you like about Valor?" She asked.

Hiro thought the question over, taking licks of his ice cream. "I don't know..." He said.

"Well, there must be something you like." She said. "I know!" She shouted, jumping from the bench, nearly spilling her ice cream.

"What?" Said Hiro with surprise.

"I know the perfect place that you'll just love!" Rei said with a big smile on her face. "It's just past the ice cream shop, through the park."

Rei finished her ice cream in one big gulp, she turned to Hiro and reached for his hand. "Let's go!"

Hiro glanced at her hand and then meet her gaze, he smiled softly and said. "Ok, sounds fun."

Hiro quickly finished his ice cream and followed Rei through the busy city. The two pushed through crowds and ran quickly through busy streets. Hiro had to pick up his pace just to keep up with Rei who seemed to buzz with excitement.

Rei looked behind her, shooting Hiro a smile. "Almost there." She said.

Rei made a sharp turn, nearly falling over her own feet. Hiro made the sharp turn and almost lost her within the crowd. Luckily for him, the closer they got towards the park the less crowded it was.

"Pass the park is the most beautiful place I've ever seen." Rei said, slowing down to a comfortable pace.

Hiro took in long breaths, trying to recover from the all the running he had down. "Really?" He said, out of air.

Rei giggled. "Sorry if I tired you out." She said. "We can walk from here, it won't take long."

"What's this place like?" Hiro asked.

"It's a wide field and on top of it is a hill." Rei said. "When we're there, you'll see an amazing sight!"

It was not much longer to the hill, within a few minutes they had reached the clearing of the field. The field itself was beautiful, covered by a sea of trees. Pass the trees was a large hilltop, Rei lead Hiro over the hill top and pointed towards the city visible from the top.

"Isn't it amazing?" She said, completely taken with the scene.

Hiro could not help the smile that formed on his face, his eyes where fixed on the setting the sun shining just behind the city buildings. He turned to Rei, fixed on the calm look about her.

"This is beautiful." He said. "Thanks for taking me here."

Rei nodded, keeping her eyes on the city. Her eyes began to shine and her lips slowly trembled. Hiro raised a brow, his lips curving into a frown. He noticed the streaks of tears fall down her face as she tried not to break out and cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Rei shook her head, trying to laugh. "N-Nothing..." She lied.

"That's not true..." Said Hiro. "I know we've only just meet, but if somethings bothering you, tell me."

Rei faced Hiro with a frown. "Hiro..." She said. Rei took in a breath and smiled softly. "It's nothing really, it's just funny is all."

"Why?" Hiro asked, concerned.

"I took a friend here once, right after ice cream." Rei said with an awkward laugh. "I wanted to show her the city as well, she was knew in town and never really saw much of the city."

"Is she not here?" Hiro asked.

"Sorta of." Said Rei.

Hiro gave a soft smile, his eyes showing sympathy. "It's hard when your friends leave."

Rei chuckled. "Yea, you see..." She said. "I promised her something and I wasn't able to keep it, now she's gone..."

Hiro fiddled with his thumbs, trying to say something comforting. Rei smiled and began to laugh, much to Hiro's surprise.

"Sorry it's just, you don't know me and here I am going on about my personal problems." Rei said, wiping tears away.

"Don't be." Hiro said. "You've beem really nice to me, you've been the only one who's been nice to me."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, curious.

"Since I've been here my parents have encouraged me to try and make friends, but it hasn't gone so well. " Hiro said, he paused and sighed speaking with a low tone. "The people here haven't been the nicest and I started to really hate it here, but then you showed up."

Rei laughed. "I showed up?"

"Yea." Hiro said with a cheerfull smile. "You showed up and I thought, here comes another person who's going to make me hate it here, but I'm glad I meet you." He said. "You're cool and sweet and you really made me feel like I can at least come to like this city."

Rei's lips stretched into a wide smile, her eyes shining. "I'm glad!"

Hiro and Rei turned to the city and sat down on the cool grass to watch the sun set. Everything stayed calm for just a moment, but the sudden push of the wind that shook them with power made them uneasy. They shared a look and glanced behind them, noticing the trembling of the tree tops. Rei squinted and saw the leaves shake and fall to the ground.

She gulped. "Oh no..."

"What is that?" Asked Hiro with a curious look. Hiro rose to his feet, eyes locked on the trees below them. "Somethings going on."

"It's just the wind." Rei said. "Just ignore it."

Hiro turned around, going to sit back beside Rei. As the two settled down, forgetting the strange rustling of leaves, a sharp cry pierced the air. Hiro jumped to his feet with a start, Rei jerked back, her eyes wide with fear.

"What was that?" Hiro said with a gasp.

"I-I'm not sure." Rei said.

"What if someone's hurt?" Hiro said, a panicked look about him. "We have to go help!"

Hiro broke into a sprint towards the sea of trees, Rei shot her arm out trying to stop him. She watched as he disappeared into the aboundence of trees. Rei clicked her tongue, jumping to her feet and running after him.

"Hiro, wait!" She shouted.

Rei ran through the trees, tripping over branches that tangled on her feet. She breathed heavily with every step she took, her eyes searching despretely for Hiro. Further down Rei could see a clearing and a bright light. The light flashed for a quick second and vanished, after the light cleared Rei could see a giant beast.

"A lurid?" She said.

Rei slide to a sudden stop as she ran into the clearing, coming face to face with the beast who towered over her. She eyed the monster and gasp.

"How...?" She said out loud.

"Move out the way!" Came a familiar voice.

"Rose?" Rei said, turning towards the voice.

Rei's eyes went wide and she quickly duck down, avoiding the beam of Rose's sword. She stood up and looked at Rose.

"What's going on?" Rei asked.

"Take a guess." Rose said.

The monster let out a loud roar that shook the air. Rose raised her sword once again and unleashed another powerful beam. The beam pushed against the monster, bursting into rays of light. The monster screeched in pain from the attack, stumbling backwards.

Cure Merry appeared from the trees at quick speeds, digging her mallet into the creature with great force. The monster trembled with shock, a deafening roar escaping from Merry's mallet. Rei searched the woods desperately for Hiro. Rose turned to Rei, calling out to her.

"Rei, transform!" Rose told her.

Rei looked back at the beast before her and began to tremble. She shook her head as though to shake away her fears, she raised her arm ready to transform. Her eyes were locked on the beast and her fear grew. Her heart began to race, her mind dizzy. Rei felt cold all over.

"I-I can't..." She muttered.

"What?" Merry snapped.

Rei stepped back, eyes wide in fear. "I can't..."

"Rei, please we need your help!" Rose begged her as tried to subdue the monster.

Rei shook her head, crasping at her chest. "I...just can't!" She screamed with a quivering voice.

Rei's voice rung through the air like a bell, catching the monster's attention. The beast turned to Rei with beady eyes that glowed red. The monster stomped towards Rei, roaring as though to make it's presence known. Merry dashed towards it only to be swatted away, crashing into the trees. Rose lunged for it, her sword aimed for the monster. The beast swung it's arms throwing Rose against the ground.

Rei was backed against a tree, pressed against it's trunk. The creature raised it's arm with a loud scream to frighten her. Rei shut her eyes expecting the worst. But from the trees came a sudden shout that startled the monster, distracting it for a moment.

Running from the trees, Hiro ran to Rei's side. He skid to a stop in front of Rei, arms stretched wide. The beast stopped and stared in ovbious confusion. Hiro breathed heavily, panting hard. He starred at the creature in front of him that towered over him.

"Hiro." Rei said, shocked and confused.

Hiro did not glance back at Rei, he kept his eyes locked on the monster. "Leave!" He shouted in the most threatening voice he could manage.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Rei asked in a panic.

Hiro gulped. "I'm...protecting you..."

Rei eyed him, she reached for him and jerked him back. "Hiro, get out of here!"

Hiro shook his head, pushing Rei back. "No, I'm not going to leave you. Come on!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, go!" Rei said.

"Rei, there's no way I'm going to let you get hurt." He said.

"Hiro, you just meet me get out of here!" Rei said with a shout.

The monster seemed to lose it's patience, stomping it's feet like a child. The ground trembled and the air shook with the roar of the beast. Hiro pushed Rei behind him, shielding her.

"I know I've only meet you, but...I don't care. " He said. "I don't know you, but I know that if I was in danger you'd help me, that's just the kinda person you are Rei...you care about others...you're brave."

Rei was speechless, lost for words. The piercing screech of the beast snapped Rei from her thoughts, she snapped her head towards the beast her eyes growing wide. The monster winded it's arm back and brought it swinging like a bat.

"Hiro!" Rei cried.

Hiro threw his arms over his face like a shield as he was thrown to the side like a doll. Rose and Merry watched in horror as they rose back to their feet. Rei gasped in horror, running to his side. She took a hold of him, resting his head on her lap.

"Hiro!" She cried.

Rei raised her head, her eyes falling onto the beast. The monster treaded towards her, ready to attack again. Rei glanced at her friends with a pleading look, she looked at the monster feeling cornered. Merry called to Rei in a desprete plea.

Merry cried out to her."Transform! Transform!"

Rei looked down at her love charm, lips trembling. She took a quick look at the monster and back at her love charm. She shut her eyes tight, biting down on her shaking hands, she called out.

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

In seconds she had transformed, bursting from pink light. Adore stood before the monster with a more confident look about her. Adore was fearful, but she knew she had to act quick. She lunged at the monster, jabbing at it with punches.

Her hits were to weak, barely hurting the monster. She snapped her fingers, summoning a boomerang. She threw it like a disc, it dug into the beast popping with a burst of energy as they made contact with the monster.

"Merry, Rose!" Adore called to them. "Let's finish this!"

Rose, Merry and Adore gathered together. Rose and Merry stepped in front of Adore, placing their hands on top of each other. Adore held an arm out towards the sky, her palm illuminating with a pink light. Adore brought her other arm over towards the girls, she laid her hand a top of Merry's and Rose.

In unison Rose and Merry called out. "Precure!" At the center of the hand pile, a small flame ignited, forming into a heart.

Adore brought the arm that she held up, down on top of the heart and said. "Love Burst!"

The monster was consumed by the attack, vanishing into the light and bursting forth into a river of hearts. From the center of the smaller hearts a big red heart floated down. Adore and the girls held their hands under it, shooting a look at each other.

"Together." Merry said.

"Go now, with love in your heart." They said in unision and the heart vanished into light.

Rose turned towards Hiro who laid on the ground, snoring as though he was peacefully sleeping.

"What about him?" She asked.

Adore sighed. "I'll take care of him.

* * *

When Hiro opened his eyes, he found himself on top of a hill over looking the city. He looked around in a hurried panic. Rei was beside him, looking out on to the city. He eyed her with a curious look and said.

"What happened?" He asked.

Rei giggled. "Don't remember?" She asked. "You fell asleep."

Hiro felt his mouth drop. "What?"

"Yea, guess you ate to much." Rei teased.

Hiro stuttered, thinking of something to say. "No...there was a monster...and..." He managed.

Rei began to laugh. " A monster? See, you ate too much sweets." She said through laughs.

Hiro shook his head. "No...I remember. There was this girl, a pink haired girl..."

Rei stopped and starred at him. "Hiro..." She said. Rei took in a breath and sighed, she turned to sit across from Hiro and said. "Hiro, don't you think if there was a monster the whole city would know about it? And pink hair, really?"

Hiro eyed her and then smiled. He laughed for a moment, his voice growing low. "Guess so..." He chuckled. "I should get going, thanks for everything. You've been the kindest person I've ever meet." He said as he rose to his feet, turning away from the city view and slowly beginning to leave.

Rei smiled softly, turning towards the city view. "Goodbye..."

Hiro stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "You know, that girl was really cool. I've never meet anyone so willing to protect a stranger, she was really brave...even if she wasn't real."

Rei looked at him, watching as he faded past the hill and into the trees. She smiled, breathing out a soft sigh.

"Brave, ugh?"

 _Ed: "Lovey Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

* * *

 **Next Time:**

Waki: "Grab your swimsuit, it's beach time!"

Rei: "Beach time?"

Waki: "That's right, let's go!"

Rei: "No thanks."

Waki: "Come on Rei, let's have some fun!"

Rei: "I'll pass."

Waki: "Rei, I promise it'll be fun! You, me and the summer sun!"

 **Next on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 26: "Summer Beach Fun!"_


	26. Chapter 26

**Episode 26**

 _Op: "We Are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Summer Beach Fun!"**

* * *

"Now Reaching Valor City Beach."

The train's loud speaker buzzed, as the train was pulling to it's next stop. Rei clutched her bag as she rose from her seat. As the train pulled in to the station Rei merged with the small crowd that gathered at the doors. She walked on to the station platform looking over the crowd of people.

"Hey!" Came a call.

Rei turned to the sound, greeted by a cheerful Waki. "Hey Waki." She said as she joined her.

Waki smiled brightly, adjusting the straw hat on her head as the two stepped from the shade of the platform and on to the blazing beach. Rei dug through her bag and pulled out a hair tie, balling her hair in to a messy bun.

Waki turned to her, arm stretched out to point towards the sand. "Pick a spot!" She said.

Rei sighed, eyeing the beach. "Anywhere's fine."

"Of course not!" Waki said. "We need the best spot on the beach! Come on, follow me!"

Rei jolted forward, pulled along by Waki in a search for a place to sit. Rei stumbled a few times as she tried to keep up with Waki who seemed desperate to find a place on the sand.

"It's impossible." Said Rei.

The beach was packed with blankets, coolers, and umbrellas. It was early afternoon, but groups of people littered the beach. Waki and Rei appeared out of luck, but Rei knew Waki was not going to stop until she found a spot.

So, Rei sighed and began to search for an empty spot on the sand. She pulled Waki back and pointed towards an empty area in the back, far from any crowd.

"It's a bit far isn't it?" Waki said, eyeing the area. "But, it's perfect!"

The girls laid their bags down, each setting out a blanket to sit on. Waki fumbled in her bag, stuffing her hat inside and putting on a pair of shades. She turned to Rei with a wide smile.

"See, isn't this fun?" She asked.

"We're just sitting..." Rei said.

Waki clicked her tongue, turning towards the tides. "No, but it's just the two of us at the beach! And you'll see, we'll go swimming and eat watermelons and play around! You'll love it!"

Rei shrugged, tucking her knees under her chin. "Ok sure, but why didn't Orie come?"

"She had something to do with the drama club." Waki said. "Why? Don't you love hanging out just the two of us?" She joked.

Rei cracked a smile. "Yea...but did we have to come to the beach."

"Of course!" Waki exclaimed, voice dramatic. "It's the middle of summer in Valor, you know we had to come here! Plus, it's good to get out of the house sometimes..."

Rei eyed Waki, lips pulling into a frown. "Is that why we're here?" She asked. Waki shifted uncomfortably, ignoring her question. "Waki, what are you up to?"

Waki adjusted her shades, clearing her throat. "Rei, what are you talking about?" She said with a smile.

Rei let out a heavy sigh. "Are you doing this to make me forget about Amour? Are you trying to cheer me up?"

Waki starred at Rei with the same wide smile as before. She began to laugh and said. "Rei, I just want to be with you. And even if I was trying to cheer you up, why would that be such a bad thing?"

Rei rolled her eyes and sighed, clearly annoyed. "Waki, if you brought me out here to cheer me up or whatever it's not gonna work!"

"Rei." Waki said. "I already told you why you're here, it's just to have some fun with me. It's summer, come on." Waki said, nudging at Rei's side.

Rei looked at her, smiling softly. "Alright, just the two of us? No dumb plan to try and cheer me up, you won't even bring up Amour?"

Waki nodded. "I promise!"

"Alright then..." Rei said. "What do you have planned?"

* * *

"Rei!" Waki cheered. "Get ready, here I go!"

Waki tossed a volleyball in the air, springing up and spiking it with force. Rei jumped forward arms held out and slid in to the grainy sand. The ball crashed in to the sand, spreading the grains into the air.

"Score!" Waki cheered.

Rei picked herself up, dusting herself off. "Great..." She muttered.

Waki laughed at Rei, placing a hand on her hip. "Oh, come on. You love volleyball!"

Rei giggled, picking the ball up. "No, you love volleyball."

"Oh, yea." Laughed Waki. Rei handed her the ball, turning back towards the beach towels.

Waki followed after her, tossing the ball from hand to hand. Rei sprawled herself on the towel, looking at the passing waves. Waki sat beside her, poking her to catch her attention.

"What?" Rei said.

"Let's eat!" Waki said.

Waki reached for her bag, pulling out a container of food. She passed the container to Rei, motioning for her to eat. Rei opened the container, placing the lid to the side. Watermelon was stuffed neatly inside, oranges lined beside it.

"It's your favorite." Waki said. "Mandarin oranges and Watermelon!"

Rei smiled, taking a few bites from each fruit. She closed the container up, handing it back to Waki. Waki eyed her with a pout as she laid the container on her lap. Rei laid back on the towel with a sigh.

"Thanks...but I'm not hungry." Rei said.

Waki put the container off to the side. She stood up and reached a hand out for Rei. "Let's go for a swim." Waki said.

"I don't really want to..." Rei said.

Waki pouted. "Oh, come on. Just for a little bit."

Rei was hesitant at first, but looking at Waki's pleading face she changed her mind. She smiled, taking a hold of Waki's hand as she pulled herself up from the towel. Waki cheered and quickly tugged Rei towards the water. Rei pulled back, earning a confused look from Waki.

"You first." She said.

Waki giggled, turning back towards the water. "Whatever."

Rei stood about ankle deep in the water, watching as Waki enjoyed herself. Rei looked down at the clear sea, content with watching the sea foam fizzle at her feet. She looked at the shells that littered the ocean floor with a soft smile, she bent down and picked one up.

"It's so pretty." She said.

"Rei!" Waki called.

Rei looked up at Waki who waved for her to join. Rei thought the idea over for a moment, she placed the shell back in to the water and joined Waki in the deeper area. The girls stood waist deep in the ocean water, hand in hand as they jumped over small waves that swam towards them.

Waki motioned for them to move deeper, but Rei refused, she was a poor swimmer compared to Waki. Waki dropped Rei's hands and moved in to deeper water. Rei bit her lip, anxious.

"Be careful." She warned Waki.

"It's fine, I'm a great swimmer!" Waki assured her with a smile.

Rei watched her with a close eye, her worries beginning to vanish. Waki was fine, more than capable of handling the waves that came towards her. Rei even began to laugh as Waki was soaked by the waves that splashed in to her.

"Alright, come back. Let's eat." Rei said to her.

Waki shook her head, beginning to swim further out. "Just a bit longer, I wanna get a good swim in."

"Waki..." Rei said. "Waki, come back."

Rei watched with growing caution as Waki swam towards deeper waters. Rei felt her heart start to race the further Waki went in to the sea. She called out to Waki, but her voice was drowned out by the roar of the waves. Rei began to panic.

She started to swim towards Waki, the waves pushed her back. She slammed her arms on to the water trying to push through waves. But Rei was pushed back again and again, even her cries where no use as they where over powered by the ocean.

"Waki!" She cried again.

Waki turned, waving to her. "Rei! Come over here!" She said, smiling.

Rei's eyes went wide as the waves began to change. They were bigger and stronger and they were coming in fast. But Waki did not seem to notice the growing danger that was rapidly approaching her. Rei tried again to swim out to her, but she was knocked down by the powerful waves.

Rei stood up, spitting up the water that landed in her mouth."Waki..." She said through pants. Rei's fear only grew as a massive wave pulled together over Waki. "Waki!"

This time it was hard to ignore the danger that loomed over Waki. Waki eyed the growing wave unable to move, she was in shock. She moved back slowly, the wave swimming towards her. Waki shook her head snapping herself back into reality. She turned around and began to swim towards Rei.

Rei pushed through the stubborn tide, reaching her arm out towards Waki. Waki reached for Rei's hand, looking back in complete horror. The wave loomed over her and with a powerful force crashed in to her.

"Waki!"

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

"Waki!" Rei's voice rung out with a sharp cry.

Waki was taken under by the wave, disappearing in to the water. But Rei had little time to react before she was whisked away by the water. Her eyes where shut tight as she was pulled along with the wave. Rei held her breath even when her lungs began to burn for air. It was only when she felt the scratch of the sand against her back that she gasped in desperation for air.

She looked around the beach, a crowd begining to form around her. "Waki!" She cried.

Rei heard a loud cough, a gasp for air and knew it was Waki. Rei stumbled to stand, but managed to get to her feet. She pushed through the crowd with tears pulling at her eyes. There, covered with sand and drenched in sea water, Waki sat up and coughed out the water that choked her.

Rei ran to her side, wrapping her arms around her. But something was wrong. Waki started to scream, she kicked and pushed Rei away, her arms hitting the empty air.

"Get off, get off!" Waki cried out. "Get off!"

Rei looked on just as confused as the people who began to crowd around them. Whispers began to fill the air as more people where drawn to the scene. Rei picked herself up and tried to calm Waki.

"Waki, Waki!" She called her with a pleading voice. "Waki, it's me! It's Rei!" She shouted.

Waki suddenly stopped, meeting Rei's gaze. Waki looked around at the crowd, her face turning red. She eyed Rei and oddly enough began to laugh.

"Waki?" Rei said, confused.

"What's wrong Rei?" Waki asked. "No need to panic, we were just swimming."

Rei raised a brow, lips tugged in to a frown. "Just swimming? You were swept away by the waves..."

"What?" Waki said with an awkward chuckle. "Rei, what are you talking about. Jeez, you really know how to cause a scene."

Rei eyed Waki with obvious anger, she rose to her feet in disbelief of what she heard. She looked at the people who surrounded them, cheeks flushed. She looked at Waki with a scolding expression.

"You're really something..."

Rei pushed pass the crowd stomping off in a fit of anger. Waki reached out for her pleading for her to stay. Rei shot her a scolding glance and went on her way. Waki jumped to her feet, calling out for her.

"Rei!" She said, but her pleas where ignored. She stood in the middle of the beach, breathing out a heavy sigh. "Great, I really messed up now."

* * *

Rei sat at the edge of the water, letting the tide touch her feet. She was alone and far from the crowded area's at the beach. She tucked her knees underneath her chin, watching the tides pull at the sand and fall back in to the cool sea.

Rei sighed and said. "I hate the beach..."

"I like it..."

Rei was taken back, she turned and smiled when her eyes fell on the familiar face. "Hiro, what are you doing here?"

Hiro sat down beside her with a shrug. He looked out on to the ocean with a soft smile. Hiro turned to Rei, pulling his legs under him.

"Just enjoying myself...why are you here if you hate the beach?" He asked.

Rei chuckled, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "You heard that?" She asked.

Hiro nodded. "I did."

"Well, it's just I came here with a friend today and things got a bit...out of control." She explained with a sigh. "I'm kind of upset with her."

"Well, what are you doing here?" Hiro asked bluntly.

Rei raised questioning brow. "What?"

Hiro giggled and said. "Sorry to sound so blunt, but go to her and fix it." He said.

"Hiro, it's not that easy." Rei said.

Hiro shook his head, waving a finger at Rei. "It is, she's your friend right? And I'm sure if she upset you she would want to apologize, so go and talk to her."

Rei eyed Hiro with a blank expression and than began to laugh. "Hiro..."

"Rei!"

Both Hiro and Rei turned towards the voice, eyeing a very worried looking Waki. Hiro turned to Rei, coming to the conclusion that Waki was the friend she mentioned. Hiro wiped the sand from his hands, dusting himself off as he stood.

"I should get going." He said.

"Hold on." Rei said, reaching a hand towards him.

"Don't worry I'll see you later." Hiro said with a laugh.

Waki eyed him as he passed her by, an awkward smile on his face as he did. Waki shook him out from her mind as she went to sit by Rei. Rei turned towards the ocean view, a look of anger painted all over her face.

Waki fiddled with her thumbs, hesitant to speak. But she gave out a sigh and said. "Rei, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to make you mad, I just..."

Rei snapped, face red with anger. "You just what? Wanted to scare me half to death! What where you thinking swimming so far out? And then you made me look like a fool for caring!"

Waki winced, shrinking under Rei's burst of rage. She raised her eyes, meeting Rei's intense gaze. "I'm sorry, I was scared and embarrassed for causing such a scene..."

Rei turned away, dragging a hand through the sand. Rei looked at Waki, her anger fading. "What happened out there?"

Waki shrugged, laughing uncomfortably. "I panicked...when I went under the only thing I could think about was trying to find you, but then..."

"But?" Rei repeated, confused.

Waki's lips trembled, her voice became shaky. "I felt like I was back at Amour, being swallowed up by darkness..."

"So, you panicked..." Rei said.

Waki nodded. "I'm so sorry, I know you don't want to talk about it, but you know what?" Waki said as her voice trembled. "Orie and I where there too! Ever since we've been back I haven't slept, I can't focus, even my parents are starting to notice. Rei, when I took you out today I did plan on trying to make you feel better, but what I really wanted was for us to forget the whole thing.I just wanted you to be your normal self again."

Rei reached for Waki, hesitant to touch her. She licked her lips, unsure of what to say. "Waki..." She started. "Waki you can't forget it, you can't just ignore what happened. Stop trying to act normal, stop trying to get me to act like I can just move past this...because I can't."

Waki looked at Rei with a tear soaked face. She dropped her head, wiping away at the few tears that still fell from her eyes. Rei wrapped her arms around Waki, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

"Don't force yourself..."

"I'm sorry...for everything." Waki said in quite whisper. "I just want everything to be normal again. "

Rei giggled, but her voice did not sound cheery. It was a low and sad laugh. "Waki...things have changed, but no matter what I'll always be here because I love you so much."

Waki smiled, wrapping her arms around Rei. "Thanks."

For a moment, everything felt right. But as Waki sat there, tightly hugging Rei her eyes could not ignore the strange pull of the sand. Waki pulled away from Rei, puzzled by the way the sand pulled back away from the water.

Rei eyed Waki, confused at first, but noticed the same thing. The sand rose from the ground and circled around the empty air, coming together in to one massive swarm. Waki glance at Rei, both sharing the same thought.

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

Now, transformed they stood armed and ready. The sand swirled and changed color, molding itself in to a soft and white cloth. The cloth stitched from the sand, became bright, clean from any grain of sand. The cloth fell and twisted itself around nothing, falling in to place as though a person was underneath it.

The white cloth changed just a bit, becoming grey in color. It hovered in the air looking more and more like a robe. Than, it all become clear. A grey light burst from within the robe, blinding the girls for a second.

"Rose..." Adore said, eyes wide in shock.

Rose felt her jaw drop, her mind buzzing with confusion and even fear. "Asphodel..." She uttered.

There, standing before them, clattered in a robe without a scratch on his face was Asphodel. The smoothness of his face seemed unnatural, the shine of his eyes unsettling. His thin lips appeared like a string of wire painted on his face.

Than, he vanished. Right before their eyes he was gone, as though he turned to the very wind itself. Rose turned to Adore with a look of unbelievable fear. Adore gulped, lost for words.

"So..." Said Rose. "What now?"

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

* * *

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "Things are getting totally weird!"

Orie: "No kidding! First, that monster and now Asphodel!"

Rei: "That's not all."

Orie: "What?Oh,no don't tell me!"

Rei: "Azalea's back and...Waki's with him?..."

Orie: "What?!"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 27: "Waki and Azalea's Blooming Romance?! A Wilting Love!"_


	27. Chapter 27

**Episode 27**

 _Op: "We Are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Waki and Azalea's Blooming Romance?! A Wilting Love!"**

* * *

Orie sat across from Rei and Rose, eyes wide with disbelief. They were gathered around the small round table in Orie's kitchen, sitting in a silence that said something major had been discussed. Orie cleared her throat, dropping her eyes to the tea cup in front of her.

"I don't believe it..." She said.

"It's a little hard to believe, but it's true." Waki said. "Asphodel's back."

Orie shook her head in protest, slamming a hand roughly on the table. "Impossible!"

Rei jumped in her seat, startled by the outburst. "Orie, calm down." She said.

"I'm sorry, it's just I defeated him." Orie said with a sigh. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"And we saw him with our own eyes." Said Waki.

"So, what do we do now?" Rei asked.

Orie shrugged in her seat, crossing her arms with a heavy sigh. "I guess we fight..."

Waki raised a brow and said. "Really?"

"What choice do we have?" Orie said. "I mean, we can still transform so, I think we'll be alright."

Rei stood from her chair, turning away from the table. She took her bag tossing it over her shoulder as she walked towards the back door.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you girls later." She said in a cold tone, leaving an air of tension.

Orie frowned, dropping her head in to her hands. "She's not going to take this well is she?"

Waki shot her a sympathetic smile. "She has no choice. It's a bit of a shock, but she'll adapt."

Orie rubbed at her head, finding little comfort in Waki's words. "Somehow I don't think she'll adapt."

Waki sighed and said. "She'll be fine..." She stood from her seat, gathering her things. "See you later, alright?"

Orie nodded, muttering a quick farewell as she walked back to her room. Waki let herself out, taking her walk to the train station with ease. She rustled through her bag for her phone, once finding it she plugged in her head phones and blocked out the buzz of the busy city streets. Waki hummed along with the music, paying no mind to the passing flood of people. She made it to an intersection just before the station and waited at the crosswalk for the red light to flick. She bobbed her head with the music, patiently waiting. There she stood for what felt like hours, humming peacefully to the music.

Everything around her was quiet, tuned out by the music. The cars around her slowly became nothing more than a passing blur, she began to feel light as though she was standing on air. Waki closed her eyes and she felt like she was falling into a pit, everything suddenly felt unreal.

But at the blar of a car horn, Waki was awake, snapped from her trance. She snatched her earphones out, looking around her with massive confusion. What was it she was doing? She couldn't remember what just happened, but she felt strange.

"Somethings wrong..." She said in a low voice.

Waki crossed the street with a quick pace, entering the subway with an uneasy feeling. When her train pulled to the station she stepped inside looking over her shoulder a feeling of danger looming over her.

When she finally arrived at her complex, she rushed inside and locked herself up in her room. She rumaged through the papers piled on her desk, skimming them over with little care for there contents.

She was home alone and would be for about another hour. Waki looked at her flute sitting in the corner untouched since her audition. She told herself she would start practicing again, but never the less it sat collecting dust. Waki sat in her desk chair, leaning back with a tired sigh.

Minutes passed and she found herself growing tired, eyes beginning to close on their own. She was nearly asleep, awoken by a sudden tapping at her window.

"What?" She uttered in confusion.

At first she thought she was hearing things, after all who would be tapping on the window of an apartment on the sixth floor. After a bit of a pause, she shrugged it off. That was until, she jumped up startled by a loud knock.

"Who in..." She started to say, but the words stopped. Her eyes went wide.

Waki ran to her window, threw it open and sure enough standing on the balcony of her home was Azalea. Waki stood astonished with her mouth hanging open in shock. He leaned on the railing, a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Hey there." He said, so casually.

It was then everything started to sink in and Waki lost it. "What in the world do you think you're doing here!" She said, voice ringing loudly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Azalea said with an arrogant smile. "I'm here for you."

Waki was taken back. She shook her head as though to clear her mind, her lip curled in to a snarl and she snapped.

"I don't how why you're here, but if it's a fight your looking for then that's exactly what you'll get!" Waki brought her arm across her chest, bringing her free hand over her love charm. "Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

Rose stood ready and armed, holding her sword out and pointed for Azalea. Azalea clicked his tongue, raising his arm. Rose lunged at him the second he made a move. She plunged the sword forward, nearly hitting him. Azalea was quick to move just barely missing the blunt of her attack.

He snapped his head up, eyeing her with wide eyes as though she had lost her mind. "What's the matter with you?" He asked, baffled.

Rose clenched her jaw in anger, lips snarled. "Me? You were going to attack!"

Azalea shook his head. "No, that's not why I'm here!"

Rose scoffed. "Please, do you think I'm an idiot?"

Azalea chuckled, lips tugging into a grin. "Well..."

Rose eyed him, heat in her eyes. "Shut up." Came her blunt response and than she jumped foward, cornering him. Her sword press against the skin of his neck, their eyes meet and tension grew. "Get out of here."

Azalea rolled his eyes. He slowly raised his hands, palms facing Ros to ease her suspicions that he would attack. He sighed heavily, jaw shut tight.

"Listen." Came his voice, cold. "I'm not going to fight you and I'm certainly not going to leave. I didn't escape just to go back."

"Well you can't..." She began to say with a shout and then paused. She softened the pressure of her sword as she backed away very slowly. "Escape?" She repeated.

Azalea nodded. "That's right, I'm a runaway servant."

Rose scrunched her face as she struggled to believe his words. She was puzzled to say the least, she had a small suspicion Azalea might show up again after Asphodel had appeared. But what she had not guessed was that he would come to her house with some story for her.

Seeing her lower her guard, Azalea took the chance to gain the upper hand. He smacked her sword out of her hand, he grabbed both of her shoulders and pushed her back against the railing. Rose hit the railing feeling the air rush out of her, her head jerked back from impact and she gasped for air.

"Listen to me." Azalea said. "Whatever you think I'm here to do, you're wrong! Un-transform, I won't hurt you. I just need to talk."

Rose narrowed her eyes in a heated rage. "As if!" She threw him off, picked up her sword and swung.

"Wow!" Azalea shouted. "Don't!"

But Rose was through talking. She threw herself at him, sword pointed towards him. Azalea jumped up, reaching safety in the air, Rose pulled her sword back as she crashed against the rails. She looked up and groaned.

"Don't think you're safe!" She said.

She sprung upwards ready to attack. She held her sword over her head, ready to strike Azalea down. But then Rose came to a realization, she can't fly. In just seconds, Rose began to fall. She grasped at the empty air in desperation to save herself. Her eyes shut tight as she was ready for the worst.

But she could not feel the ground, yet she felt like she had stopped. Rose opened her eyes and uttered a very low and very confused 'uh'. Azalea held her by the wrist, a snarky look about him.

"See, I'm not bad."

* * *

Waki paced her room, tapping away at her arm. She stopped, eyed Azalea and continued to pace. Azalea rolled his eyes and fell back on her bed. He laid in her bed silently waiting for her to speak. But, by the look of things, Azalea would have to be the one to speak.

"So..." He started. "Are you gonna do that all day or what?"

Waki stopped, turned to him with a blank stare before quickly growing angry. Her face flushed red and her eyes glowed with rage.

"Listen here, I don't have to do anything for you. So if you don't want to get your butt kicked, drop the attitude and start explaining." Waki said in cold like hiss.

Azalea dropped his grin and gulped. Suddenly he felt threatened in her presence, but he shook it off and cleared his throat as he said.

"I know things aren't really clear right now and I now you hate me." He said.

Waki scoffed. "I do have a reason to."

"I know." Said Azalea. "I get it, but trust me when I say that I'm not here to fight you. Like I said I escaped the Shadow Kingdom-" He said until Waki interrupted.

"The what?" Waki said, brow raised.

"It's the world you would have been in if you let yourself be taken by the despair." Azalea explained, Waki uttering a soft 'oh'. "Anyway, that's where we go when our hearts are exposed to such love. But I escaped and I found you."

"But why?" Asked Waki, still trying to piece his story together.

Than, Azalea said the most unexpected thing yet.

"Teach me to love."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

"What." Was all Waki could managed to say.

There in her house, locked up in her room, sitting on her bed staring at her with a face of determination was Azalea. He starred at Waki with hopeful eyes, that gave him such an innocent look. Looking at him now, sitting across from her with folded arms and a pleading look, it was hard to believe he could cause any harm.

Waki took in a deep breath and sighed. "Azalea, what do you have planned?"

"Nothing!" He said raising his voice.

"Shh!" Waki hushed him, slapping her hand over his mouth. "My mom's home, she might hear you."

It was true, her mother had arrived early just about the time Waki had agreed to hear Azalea out. But after hearing his story, she was starting to grow suspicious again.

"I swear." Azala said.

"Why?" Waki asked. "Why is that what brings you here? And why me?'

"Isn't it obvious?" Azalea said. "After seeing you fight off the Lord's power like that, I mean you were basically consumed by her despair and you beat it." He explained. "After seeing that, well...maybe that love you guys always go on about is worth something."

"Why me than?" She asked.

"Well, I can't exactly show up to the other girls,plus you and I have a connection." He said, grinning.

Waki rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "Yea, cause trying to defeat each other is a connection I have with all of my closest friends."

"Forget that." He said. "Will you help me?"

Waki bit her lip, thinking his question over with much hesitation. But looking at his face, the way he seemed so...normal sitting on her bed and eyes that looked like they belonged to someone who could never cause harm, she said yes.

* * *

It was another hot day, not much could be down about it. After all it was summer, how else would it feel. Waki stood outside, waiting in front of a cafe. The white bag she carried dangled from her hands, her knuckles white from the how tight she held the straps.

She looked around over the heads of shoppers and clicked her tongue. Waki held her skirt down as the breeze picked up strength, she muttered something under her breath as she patted the wrinkles of her purple top away.

"He's late." She said. Waki tapped her feet away as she checked her watch.

Than, just as her patience grew thin Azalea finally arrived. He cleared his throat as to announce his presence. Waki snapped her head from the watch and just as her mouth flew open ready to pelt Azalea with a scolding, she sighed a simple 'oh'.

"Your dressed?" She said, noticing the white slacks and button up long sleeve shirt he wore.

"Yea." He said.

"Did you steal it?" Waki asked, genuinely wondering where he picked up the clothes.

"Of course not!" Azalea shouted in defense of himself.

Waki chuckled and said. "Whatever, let's get started."

Waki lead the way through the city, Azalea sticking close as though he did not wish to get lost. Waki did not take him far from where they meet, they were just a few blocks over standing in the middle of a busy shopping district.

"Why are we here?" Azalea asked.

"Because, the best way to learn about love is by seeing it up close." Waki said with a bright smile. She moved her hand to gesture to a couple who stood in a chocolate shop. "Take a look, that guy is buying sweets for his girlfriend."

Azalea raised a brow and said. "Why?'

This made Waki laugh. "Because he likes her and he knows what she likes and that is chocolate."

"Okay...so that's it that's love? I buy you things you like to eat." Azalea said, a very puzzled look on his face. "Is that how you get your powers?"

Waki turned to him, giving a suspicious look. "Is that your plan? Finding out how we get our powers?"

"No! Will you drop it already!" Azalea said, raising his voice.

Waki began to laugh once again, holding her stomach as she grew red in the face. "A-all right, calm down." She said. "I'm just kidding and no that's not what love is."

"Than why show me?" He asked.

"Because, it's a thing people do for love." Waki said. "Now come on, there's more to see."

They left their spot in front of the chocolate shop and walked further down the shopping area. Waki shot her arm out, hand clasped around Azalea's wrist. She gasped with obvious excitement, her other hand pointing at a store window.

"This is the perfect place for you!" She said with a cheer of excitement.

Azalea titled his head and said. "Really? This looks like a regular store."

Waki nodded eagerly. "Yes! Lot's of couples come here to shop, it's the perfect learning experience!"

Before Azalea could get another word out, Waki rushed him inside the store. Laying her eyes on the racks of dress, shirts, and just about everything a clothing store would have, Waki lost it. She ran to the rack of clothes and rummaged through, ignoring the tags with very expensive prices printed on them.

Azalea watched her, clearly confused, his eyes followed her as she ran from section to section picking away at the racks. He scratched at his head, trying to clue himself in on how any of this had anything to do with love. Once it seemed like she calmed down, he joined her over at the table of shirts.

"Alright, what is the lesson here?" He asked. "Because right now it feels like you dragged me here to shop."

Waki clicked her tongue, hand over her chest as though she was offended. "No way, I brought you here to learn. Plus I'm the one with love knowledge, to you it might seem pointless but not to me."

Azalea crossed his arms and said. "Alright than, what love is this."

Waki's face went blank and all she could say was. "Um..." Azalea eyed her, waiting for an answer. "Well...it's material love."

"Everyone knows about material love, what lesson can I learn from that." Said Azalea in a snarky tone.

Waki turned to him with a smile and a mountain of clothes. "Well, you can learn to hold my things as I get more shirts."

Just like that, an hour went by of Azalea standing around with a pile of clothes in his hand as he followed Waki through the store. Right when he just about had enough, Waki went to the front of the register, paid, turned to him with the biggest grin she could managed and said.

"Don't you just love a sale!"

Azalea gritted his teeth, brows furrowed in anger. "So, is that love?"

Waki smiled. "It is for me!" She joked.

Azalea rolled his eyes, took the bag of clothes she held and stormed out of the shop. "Unbelievable!"

Waki ran after him, waving her hands and shouting. "Wait! At least give me my clothes!"

Azalea came to a stop, turned around with a scowling look. "Really? All you care about are the clothes?!"

Waki looked a him with a blank stare. She smiled, taking the bags from his hand. "Of course not."

"Than why did you waste my time?" Azalea said.

"Oh come on, I was having fun." Waki said. "I mean can you blame me? After all you've done to me I wasn't just gonna forgive you like that. Plus you're still here with me, so you're clearly not planning anything."

Azalea looked at her, blank face as his lips slowly tugged upwards. "Unbelievable, this is your way of getting revenge."

Waki giggled, beginning to walk ahead of him. "That's right, now hurry up I'll buy you some ice cream."

Azalea was, to say the least, confused. He did not know much about the people of this world, but he was sure most of them were not like Waki. Regardless Azalea had never eaten ice cream and right now that was all he wanted.

So, the two sat across from each other in a near by park. Azalea's first time eating ice cream was, interesting. He was not much of a fan, he just could not fathom eating something so cold. Also it melted the second it got even slightly hot, he hated it.

"I can't believe you've never had ice cream before." Waki said in surprise. "Do you just not eat?"

Azalea rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "Of course I do, but just plain stuff. Rice, chicken...that's it."

"They have that in the Shadow Kingdom?" Waki asked, brow raised in question.

"Well, no." He said. "We just kinda had food, but I'm not sure how exactly...listen can you just teach me about love?"

"Ok..." Waki said, sensing Azalea's resistance to share about his past. So, she pushed the ice cream towards the center of the table, turned to the small group of families in the park and pointed at them. "See that." She said.

"Yea, that's a family. I know what that is." Azalea said.

Waki laughed at his comment. She shook her head and said. "That's not what I mean, look at them. See that kid, her parents are with her playing on the swings."

"So?" Said Azalea.

Waki sighed. "So, that's stuff a loving family might do."

Azalea crossed his arms, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Listen, I get family love and couples and stuff like that, what I wanted to know was what love is!" Azalea said. "That's why I came to you, now are you gonna help me or not? Stop playing around with me."

Waki frowned, brows furrowed in anger. "Listen Azalea, I don't have to help you." She said, that same cold voice as before.

"Than why are you doing this?" He asked with an arrogant tone to his words.

Waki raised a brow, the expression on her face clearly showed her anger. "I'm doing it because I want to help you and guess what, I'm not an expert on love! I'm fifteen I barely known how money works, so excuse me for not being able to explain what love is!"

Azalea bit his lip, he leaned in, face scrunched with distaste. "Well than, I guess I'm wasting my time!"

Waki scoffed, standing from her seat. "What's your problem? Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I've had it with you, I just want to know what love is and I'm not getting closer to understanding it!" Azalea said, voice ringing out like a shout.

"Well, that's not my problem!" Waki said, face twisted with rage. She spun around and stormed off in a fit of anger.

Azalea clicked his tongue, sinking in his chair. He watched Waki walking away, fading step by step until she was out of sight. He rolled his eyes, tilting his head back with a tired sigh.

"Great going..." He said to himself. "What should I do?"

It was than as he sat in silence, that he noticed the bag of clothes that Waki had bought. He rose from his chair, picked up the bags with a groan and eyed the park around him.

"I think she went that way." He said to himself.

Azalea walked down the path he believed Waki had taken and sure enough in just a few feet he found her alone on a bench beneath the shade of trees. Azalea took a deep breath and sighed. He stood beside the bench with the bags held out towards Waki, who sat starring in the opposite way. Azalea cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"Oh..." She said. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious..." He said shaking the bags.

"Thanks..." She said, taking them from his hands. "You can leave now."

"Don't want to." Said Azalea, much to Waki's surprise.

"And why's that? Come to yell at me some more?" She said.

"No." Said Azalea, sitting beside her. "I've come to say sorry."

Waki raised a brow a look of pure shock on her face. "Really? Wow, you have changed..."

"Anyways..." He said. "Can you give me another chance?"

Waki eyed him. "Well?" She eyed him, the same pleading look as before on his face. She laughed and said. "Sure, why not."

Azalea smiled brightly, eyes shining with happiness. "Thanks, so what else can you teach me?"

Waki thought the question over. "Well, I guess there is one way to teach you about love."

Azalea raised a brow, an eager look about him. "Really? How?"

* * *

Orie could not believe she was running late. Being late did not look good for the president of the drama club. Since the summer practices had begun, she had not been late not even once! But of course, the day she chooses to sleep in a little later is the day she's late.

"I'll have to cut through the park." She told her self. "It's the only way I'll make it to the theater."

In the summer, seeing as the school was closed, practices were held in a local theaters that luckily was opened to the public. If Orie wanted to make it on time, she would have to cut through the park that sat outside the theater.

Which is exactly what she did. Orie ran from the station the minute her train pulled to the stop and opened it's doors. She rushed passed the crowds, nearly running into busy traffic but once she saw the park she relaxed.

"Good, that means I'm only five minutes away." She told herself.

She took her walk with ease, turning in to the park with a smile. Orie hummed to herself, skimming through her phone, not paying much attention to those in front of her. Oblivious to those around her, she felt a shove against her shoulder. Her phone fell from her hands and slide across the ground.

"Sorry!" She said, but the stranger was already gone. "Oh no..." She said with a frown as she knelt down to pick up the phone.

She wiped the screen, glad to see it looked free from any harm. Orie stood from the ground, stuffing the phone in her pocket, she looked up and froze. Her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Waki?" She said. "And...Azalea."

Orie was lost for words, why would Waki be out with him and dressed so nicely for the occasion. Orie stood still with a blank face, trying to piece together what she saw. But it was no help, she knew only Waki could tell her.

"She has explaining to do." Orie said. She marched straight over to the two, brows furrowed in anger.

She was determined to get an answer, that was until she saw them sitting so closely to each other, laughing. Than Orie was really confused, why are they acting so causal? Orie had no clue why, but she suddenly felt out of place. Orie stood still, watching them with a frown.

"What is she doing?" Orie asked herself. "Is...is she on a date?"

In that moment, sitting on the park bench Waki raised her head, her gazing meeting with Orie. Waki felt her eyes go wide, her mouth open as she sputtered nonsense. Azalea shot her a puzzled look not sure what had made Waki act so strange. But he soon understood.

"What are you looking-" He began to say, turning around and seeing Orie. "Oh." He uttered.

Waki stood from her spot on the bench, palms out as she shrugged still trying to think of something to say. Orie shook her head with visible disappointment, she muttered something Waki could not catch and turned on her heel and left.

"Wait!" Waki shouted, chasing after her.

"Waki..." Azalea said lowly, hand stretched out in an attempt to stop her. But Waki was quickly gone.

Waki ran after Orie, shouting out to her. Waki's heart race, face flushed with embarrassment, she was sure Orie would never speak to her again. The look on Orie's face when their eyes meant played over and over in Waki's mind. Orie's lips were tugged in to a frown, eyes peering at Waki with obvious hurt, Waki could not shake that image off.

"Orie please!" Waki cried.

She reached out to Orie, hand falling on her shoulder. At the very touch of her hand, Orie spun around with a cold glare painted across her face.

"Don't touch me." She said, voice as sharp as a knife.

Waki pulled her hand back, biting her lip as she thought of what to say. "I'm sorry." She said.

Orie raised a brow. "Oh, so you know what you did?"

"Yea?" Waki said an air of confusion in her voice. "Sorta, well...I mean I know it looks bad."

Orie scoffed. "Yea usually people don't go on dates with their enemies who tried to destroy them and their world, so yea it does look bad."

Waki gasped at her comment, sputtering out nonsense. "A date? What, me and...hold on-" She tossed her hands up. "Me and Azalea are not on a date."

Orie crossed her arms, brows raised in suspicion. "Really? Than why are you here with him?"

Before Waki could even answer, a very confused and some what worried Azalea interrupted.

"Waki." He called her. "What's going on?"

Orie's jaw dropped, she looked at Waki in disbelief. "He's calling you Waki?"

Waki shrugged, an awkward laugh escaping her lips. "Well...I mean that is my name." She said, laughing half heartedly.

Orie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Wow, who would have thought out off all of us it would be you befriending the villain."

Waki shook her head. "That's not true, me and Azalea are not friends."

"Does he know that?" Orie asked, shooting a glance towards Azalea. "It doesn't look like it."

Waki raised a brow, turning to Azalea. "Azalea..." She said lowly.

"Of course I know that..." He said though his voice wavered. He dropped his gaze to the ground, cleared his throat and said. "I'm not an idiot." He said with a shaky smile, but everyone could hear his voice tremble.

Waki sighed, rubbing at her head. "Azalea, look-"

A windy chill breezed pass them, sending shivers across their backs. There was a sudden stillness in the air as though time had stopped. Waki shot a look at Orie, both girls sharing the same thought.

"Do you think it's-" Just as Orie began to speak, Azalea suddenly collapsed.

"Azalea!" Waki said with a gasp, kneeling by his side. "A-are you okay?" She asked, feeling strange to be the one to ask her once enemy if he was fine.

Azalea looked at her, hand clutching his chest. "I...don't know." He admitted.

But there was little time for questions. As the air around them grew colder, so did the presence of danger and right from the air itself Asphodel appeared. Orie was quick to act and transformed in seconds.

"Laughter filling the air, the sound of bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!" Merry looked at Waki, gesturing for her to transform quickly. Waki stood from Azalea's side and transformed.

"The flower that blooms with love, it's thorn shall pierce your evil! Cure Rose!"

Quickly the girls lunged at him, summoning their weapons. Rose raised her sword and brought it down crashing on to Asphodel. But the blade of her sword was stopped half way by the hands of Asphodel, he held the blade between his palms. Rose tried to lift the sword from his hands, but it would not budge.

Asphodel let the blade go, shooting Rose down with a fiery blast. Rose crashed against the ground with a hard thud. Merry drove her mallet in to the ground, the ground erupting with waves of light and sound. But Asphodel seemed un-bothered by the powerful ringing. He raised his arm, palm glowing a bright red and shot out a burning beam of light. Merry was sent back, crashing against the trees. She fell to the ground with a groan, holding her shoulder and wincing from the pain. Rose stumbled to stand, falling from the burns on her legs. She managed to stand, gritting at the pain burning her body.

Asphodel seemed to care very little about them, he turned away from them eyes falling on the boy across him. He eyed Azalea with no clear expression on his face, Azalea gulped biting his lip in fear.

"A trader?" Asphodel said, mouth tugging in to a wide smile. "How interesting."

"Leave him alone!" Rose said with snarl.

Asphodel turned to her, brow raised. "What have we here, do you actually care about him?"

"Just leave him." Rose said, eyes glaring at Asphodel.

Asphodel scoffed, turning back to Azalea. "I wonder what she'd do if I finished you off." Asphodel raised his arm, his palm glowing again.

Azalea's eyes went wide and he shot his arms forward as he began to plea for his life. "Wait!"

As the blast went off, everything was consumed by a red light. Rose's voice rung in the air like a shrill cry. But burning through the red glow, a pink light trickled through growing attack with immense power. The two attacks clashed with each other for a moment, but the red beam that burned with power was quickly disarmed.

As the attacks vanished and a pink glow hung in the air, Adore emerged from the light. Adore meet Asphodel's gaze and silence buzzed in the air as the two starred each other down.

"Don't think you can mess with us." Adore said.

But rather than feeling threatened, Asphodel began to laugh. "Don't threaten me, I can see right through that mask of yours. You're shaking." He turned to Azalea. "As for you, it'd be best if we never meet."

He snapped his fingers, summoning a portal of darkness. Asphodel looked at Adore once more, chuckling under his breath. Than, he was gone. The girls looked at one another, waiting for one to speak. But it was Azalea to break the silence.

"So, long time no see."

* * *

"You should have told us. " Buzzed Orie's voice, as Waki held her phone closely to her ear.

"I know..." Waki said with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

Waki could just hear the eye roll from the other end, Orie took in a deep breath, her sigh filled with a static noise.

"How can we trust you, if you're lying to us?"

Waki sputtered as she tried to defend herself. "I'm-" She managed just as the phone clicked and she was left listening to an empty call. "Sorry..." She sighed.

She laid her phone down on her desk, walking with heavy feet to her balcony. She leaned over the railing, looking on to the city with swollen eyes. She rubbed at her face with a sniffle. She lowered her gaze, watching the passing cars go by as the sun set over the city.

"Cheer up, it could be worse." Said a voice.

Waki raised her head, eyes falling on Azalea. She rolled her eyes finding no comfort in his words or slight smile he gave. Azalea clicked his tongue, coming down from his place in the air to sit on the rails.

"Careful, you could fall." She told him.

Azalea laughed and said. "But you would just catch me." He joked.

"Knock it off and go away, we're not friends." She said bluntly.

"Ouch..." Said Azalea. "Don't you at least care?"

"No." She said.

"Well if that's the case than..."

Azalea leaned back and right before Waki's eyes, fell. She gasped in a panic and bolted forward, leaning over the rails with all the color drained from her face. But than it dawned on her, Azalea could fly and he was perfectly fine.

Azalea floated up with a laugh. "See, you care about me."

Waki clenched her jaw, face red and eyes burning with anger. She bawled her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white, she glared at him and Azalea knew he messed up. He laughed a bit awkwardly, lip curving in to a slight smile. Waki looked about ready to burst, but she did not. In fact Azalea wish that she had, because what she said instead hurt so much more.

"I hate you..."

Waki turned and stormed inside her room slamming the window to the balcony shut. Azalea hovered in the air with a frown, he rubbed his neck and sighed.

"Now that, really hurt." He muttered and than left. But not with out a parting gift.

He reached into his pocket and placed a single blue rose on Waki's railing, he knew she would probably find it later. When he was not around, he had hoped to see her face when he gave it to her, he hoped she would like it. Azalea wanted her to love it, but looking at things now they would probably not meet again.

No, it was clear to him that they would never meet again.

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Orie: "I can't believe you lied!"

Waki: "Are we still on that, get over it!"

Rei: "Girls, let's calm down."

Orie: "I don't want to see her!"

Waki: "I don't want to hear her!"

Waki & Orie: "I don't want to be around her ever again!"

Rei: "Girls!"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 28: "A Beautiful Festival! Pounding Summer Heat!"_


	28. Chapter 28

**Episode 28**

 _Op: "We Are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"A Beautiful Festival! Pounding Summer Heat!"**

* * *

 _*Ring*_

Orie's alarm blared in her room, jumping around her night stand rapidly, bells chiming as the clock read eight. Orie groaned, sliding from beneath her blankets to silence the clock. She rubbed at her tired eyes, yawning loudly with a stretch.

She threw her legs over the bed, sitting up with a slouch. She shuffled over to her vanity, combed her hair and opened the doors to her dresser. Orie rustled through the clothes hanging in the dresser.

"Eight in the morning..." She muttered with a sigh, pulling out a white beach dress. "But, at least it's a festival."

* * *

Orie arrived at the beach around noon, clad in a white dress with white flats. She struggled with a heavy box that laid in her hands, tapped tightly shut. Orie stumbled down the stairs that lead to the beach, nearly falling flat on her face. But she managed to carry the box over to an empty stand, setting it down with a heavy puff of air.

"I'm here." She said with a sigh.

"Welcome!" Waki greeted her with a wide smile, walking from the back of the booth in to the front. "Say hello to Valor City Beach's best summer booth, Teriyaki Blossom!"

Orie rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Yea, well here's your box of stuff I'm leaving."

Waki shot forward leaning over the booth's counter. "Wait a minute!" She shouted. "Were're ya going?"

Orie turned to her, brow raised. "I'm going to enjoy my day out, what else?" Orie said.

"But...we said we work the booth together..." Waki said.

Orie sighed, crossing her arms with a frown. "Yea...but maybe that's not a good idea."

Waki clicked her tongue in frustration. "Orie, are you still mad at me?"

Orie lowered her eyes, dropping her hands to her side. "Listen...let's just drop it."

"Than why don't you work with me?" Waki asked her with a slight smile. "It'll be fun and we'll be a part of the festival."

Orie eyed her with a puzzled look. "You don't think it will be awkward?"

Waki shook her head shooting Orie a bright smile. "Of course not!"

* * *

"Why, why did I say that?" Waki muttered, talking lowly to herself.

The booth was nearly set, grills hot and food ready. All that was left was to set up the tables outside. Waki rolled out the final table, setting it down with a sigh. She glanced back at the booth towards Orie.

"This is too awkward...we haven't even talked about Azalea since." Waki said.

It was true, after Waki spoke to her over the phone, the two had not said a word to eachother. Waki was hoping to settle things before the festival started, especially since the two had made plans to work a both months before. But with so much tension between them, Waki was starting to regret asking her to help.

"Hey, Waki." Orie called her, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Um, yea?" Waki said, her mind heavy with thought.

"You ready? The festival's starting soon." Said Orie.

Waki nodded, taking her place beside Orie in the teriyaki stand. Slowly the crowds poured in, but it was still early in the day and Waki knew she had a while to go until the festival was at it's busiest. Until than, she would have to think of a way to lesson the awkward air around Orie and her.

But anytime Waki tried to speak, the words would choke up in her throat and all she could manage was just jumbled up mess.

"S-so...how's it been...?" Waki asked her with a shaky voice.

Orie glanced at her than looked back towards the ocean. "Fine."

Waki tapped her finger on the counter. She sighed silenty, turning away from the front of the booth. "I'll be in the back." She said.

"Hold on." Orie called to her, pulling her back by her wrist.

Waki turned to face her, brow raised in question. "What is it?"

"I think the food's burning." Orie said.

Waki felt her eyes grow wide, the sudden smell of burning meat wafting through her nose. "Oh no!"

* * *

"So, you're still not talking to her?" Rei asked, leaning over the counter of the teriyaki booth.

The beach was buzzing with stands and crowded with people enjoying the festival. The festival was in full swing now and the booth the girls ran was doing pretty well. Once it had seem to have calmed down, Rei decided to give the girls a visit.

But, she was pretty disappointed to see Orie still refused to talk to Waki.

"I've talked to her, how else are we running a booth." Orie said.

Rei eyed her and said. "I mean actually talked to her, like not just festival talk."

Orie rolled her eyes, resting her chin in her hand. "Why should I, she betrayed us."

"Orie, she didn't do that!" Rei said, raising her voice. "If you would just talk to her, I'm sure she could explain herself."

"You just don't get it, Rei she lied to us." Orie said. "She didn't tell us anything about Azalea being back and she was never going to! She's nothing but a liar and I want nothing to do with her!"

"Than why are you here?" Waki said.

Orie looked back, meeting Waki's eyes. Waki stood by the back entrance, lips tugged in to a frown. Orie dropped her gaze, taping her fingers on the counter. Waki chuckled lowly to herself.

"You know, you don't have to be here." Waki said. "If you hate me that much just leave."

Orie shot her head up, scoffing at Waki's words. "Leave? You're the one that asked me to stay."

"Well, now I'm asking you to leave!" Waki snapped. "It's clear you don't want to be here, so go."

Orie furrowed her brows, glaring at Waki. "Why should I leave? It's you who screwed up, you have no right to be angry!"

"Orie!" Rei cut in, shooting a look at Orie. "You two have to calm down, we're all friends here so, can't you girls just talk it out."

"I don't want to talk." Waki said. "Why should I?"

Rei sighed. "Waki, please."

"No, I'm serious. I've already said I'm sorry and she refuses to accept that." Waki said. "So, you know what, I'm done. I'm out of here."

"Waki wait!" Rei called out to her.

Waki stormed out of the booth, slamming the door behind her. Rei turned to Orie with a scolding look on her face. Orie clicked her tongue, breathing out a sigh.

"You have to apologize to her." Rei said to her.

Orie turned to her, brow raised. "Seriously?"

Rei shot her a disapproving look. "Orie, she's our friend."

Orie dropped her gaze, clicking her tongue in annoyance. "Fine, I'll go and find her."

* * *

Waki wandered through the festival grounds alone, paying no attention to the crowds or stands all she could think of was Orie. She walked further down the beach past the festival stands until she reached an isolated area. Waki sat by the shore, letting her feet touch the water as the tides came in. She sighed to herself, looking on to the beach with a sad gaze.

"Isn't it lonely by yourself."

Waki was startled by the voice. She looked beside herself and sighed, her eyes falling on Orie's figure. Orie smiled softly, sitting down beside Waki. Waki shuffled in the sand turning away from Orie, clearly trying to ignore her.

"So, do you like the festival this year?" Orie asked.

Waki turned to her, an irrated look on her face. "Seriously? Is it that hard for you to make a conversation with me?"

Orie sighed. "Waki, I'm trying okay."

"Well you're not trying hard enough!" Waki said in a shout, her voice echoing.

Orie clicked her tongue, turning her gaze away from Waki. "What do you want from me?"

Waki chuckled lowly, picking herself up and wiping away at the sand on her pants. "I don't want anything from you, I just want to be friends again."

"Waki..." Orie said. "We are friends."

Waki scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Are we? Cause you're sure not acting like it."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Orie asked with a shaky voice. "Waki I trusted you, I thought that we could protect each other. You know since Amour, Rei's been a wreck, she won't talk to us like she use to, she doesn't act like herself anymore and I really needed you. I thought I could lean on you."

Waki's mouth fell open in a speechless manner, she licked her lips trying to find the words to say. "Orie, you can count on me."

"Can I?" Orie questioned with a bitter look about her. "How do you think it felt to see you with him, all I could think was that I was going to..." She stopped, choked up by her own words.

"Going to what?" Waki said, eyes pleading for an answer.

Orie shook her head unable to meet Waki's gaze. "Forget it, maybe...maybe we shouldn't talk to eachother again."

Waki felt her heart drop, her mouth opened, but she could not manage to speak. "Orie..."

"How can we be friends, if I can't trust you?" Orie asked her, eyes starring off towards the shore, a sorrowful look washed over her face.

Orie stood from the sand, turning her back to Waki. She glanced over her shoulder with a sigh. Orie did not dare look at Waki, she could never handle the guilt of seeing her cry. She left, walking towards the festival leaving Waki behind with out a single goodbye.

Waki felt tears sting at her face, but she did not bother to wipe them away. She felt blank, like an empty hole was in her heart. She watched Orie's figure disappear in to the festival crowd, her mouth trembled and she felt horribly sick. Waki felt useless and alone.

Her lips trembled as her voice whispered out in to the empty air. "Orie..."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

It was the high point of the festival, crowds surronding every booth and every inch of the festival grounds. It was almost time for the fireworks, so large groups huddle together trying to find the perfect spot for the fireworks viewing. Rei was now clad in a pink kimono with a cherry blossom design printed at the bottom. She stood awkwardly by the teriyaki booth Orie and Waki had been running.

"Where are they?" She asked herself, looking at the crowds of people for the girls.

A few seconds passed and Rei spotted Orie walking towards her, she relaxed at the sight expecting some good news.

"Hey Rei, you look cute." Orie said, noting her kimono.

"Thanks, I got changed a little bit ago. Are you going to change?" She asked.

Orie shook her head, leaning against the booth's counter. "No, I forgot to bring mine. But I think I'll be heading home anyways."

Rei frowned and asked. "What about the fireworks? Oh, wait what about the booth does, Waki know?"

Orie lowered her eyes, tapping her finger on the counter. "Um...no she doesn't actually."

Rei eyed her with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean? Didn't you talk to her?"

"I did." Said Orie. "And...we decided it would be best not ...to talk to each other anymore."

Rei felt her jaw drop and brows furrow as her face grew red. "What?"

Orie dropped her shoulders, sighing out. "Rei, it's best if we-

"No!" Rei shouted, cutting her off. "You decided that didn't you?"

Orie rolled her eyes, scoffing at the comment. "Rei, we both did."

Rei shook her head in protest. "No, you did."

"How are you so sure about that?" Orie asked, shooting a glare at Rei.

"Because I know you and I know Waki." Rei said. "All she's been doing for the past week is apologizing and apologizing, but you won't even hear her out."

"What's there to hear out?" Orie said. "She went behind our backs and betrayed us."

"Cut that out!" Rei shouted, narrowing her eyes. "She didn't betray us, she made a mistake sure, but she's no trader. You know ever since you two have known each other you've never given her a chance. When you guys first started to see eachother, you would barely even talk to her!"

"So..." Orie said lowly.

"So, I'm saying you never even gave her a chance and now you've decided to cut her out of your life completely!" Rei felt her voice tremble as she lost her temper. "But what can I say, it's just what you always wanted, did you ever even care about her?"

Rei pushed past Orie in a heated rage, Orie turned around reaching out to her. Orie grabbed at the air just missing Rei's hand, Rei stormed away blending into the crowd. Orie stood by the booth with heavy eyes.

"Rei." She said.

Than a powerful blast went off, shaking the ground around them. Orie shot her head towards the sound, a cloud of smoke rising from the distance. Orie clicked her tongue, she knew too well what the source could be. She looked back to the crowd, but Rei was long gone. She had no time worry about her argument, if a Lurid was on the attack she would have go now.

So, she left the empty booth, running from the festival grounds towards the isolated part of the beach. She pressed on her love charm and transformed, standing in the middle of the empty section of the beach, eyes scanning the area for a monster. But oddly enough she was alone.

"Something has to be here..." She said to herself.

Merry stood still, summoning her mallet. She felt uneasy, like she was being watched and she knew something was with her. She listened to the air around her, a heavy tension hanging in air. She heard a step echo behind her, Merry glanced back winding her arm back, ready to strike. But everything happened so quickly, Merry had no time to react.

She felt a sharp pain strike against her body, the air knocked out of her. Merry rolled against the sand, coming to a hard stop. She picked her self up with trembling legs. She raised her head, eyes falling on a monstrous beast. The lurid towered over her, fiery eyes burning with un-controlled rage.

Merry bit her lip, narrowing her eyes as she starred down the beast. She lunged towards it, driving her mallet on to it with a heavy force. Once her mallet made impact the monster shook violently, shaken by the vibrations of her power. But it was not enough. The bear like lurid, swatted at the air, hitting and knocking Merry down.

Merry crashed against the ground, coughing furiously at the sand that choked her. She raised her head, wincing at the pain she felt. The lurid raised it's arm, bringing it down with power and speed. Merry shut her eyes, throwing her arms above her like a shield.

"Precure, Rose Thorn Shower!"

The lurid was pelted by a swarm of thorns, crying out in pain. Rose ran towards Merry, falling to her knees to brake her fall as she knelt beside Merry. Merry eyed her with a confused look, her mouth hung open in speechlessness.

"Did you think I would leave you?" Said Rose with a slight smile. "I could never do that."

The touching moment was quickly ruined, by the roaring screams of the lurid in front of them. The lurid swung it's arm with sharp claws drawn, ready to cause harm. Rose raised her sword above herself like a shield to stop the impact of the attack.

The lurid crashed it's arm against the metal of her blade, meeting resistance. The monster pushed down with great force, Rose struggling to keep the sword raised. Merry snapped her fingers and summoned a bell, she swung the bell and a loud chime escaped in the form of three golden rings.

The rings swirled and burst against the lurid, pushing it back. Rose lowered her sword, picked herself up and helped Merry to her feet. Off in the distance, the two girls could hear a familiar voice. They turned their heads, Adore's bright pink shield coming in to view.

"Precure, Adore Heart Bomb!"

A powerful light shot out from Adore's direction, a large, glowing heart soaring towards the lurid. The lurid let out a defeaning shout as it was over powered by the blow. The monster fell back with a cry, to weak to stand. Adore ran to the girls side, lowering her shield.

"Let's finish this." She said, Merry and Rose nodding in agreement.

Rose and Merry stepped in front of Adore, placing their hands on top of each other. Adore held an arm out towards the sky, her palm illuminating with a pink light. Adore brought her other arm over towards the girls, she laid her hand a top of Merry's and Rose.

In unision Rose and Merry called out. "Precure!" At the center of the hand pile, a small flame ignited, forming into a heart.

Adore brought the arm that she held up down on top of the heart and called out. "Love Burst!"

The monster was consumed by the attack, vanishing into the light and bursting forth into a river of hearts. From the center of the smaller hearts a big red heart floated down. Adore and the girls held their hands under it and called out.

"Go now, with love in your heart." They said in unision and the heart vanished into light.

They changed back, a heavy silence falling around them. Orie held her arm, her head bowed. Orie kept her gaze towards the ground, clearing her throat to catch Waki's attention.

"Thank you." She said.

Waki smiled softly, scratching at the back of her head. "You don't have to thank me Orie, we're friends."

"But you saved me even after I've been so awful towards you." Orie said, voice shaking.

"Orie, don't you get what I'm trying to say." Waki said. "We're friends, I would never let anything happen to you."

Orie began to tremble, tears falling from her eyes. She sniffled and hiccuped as she tried to speak.

"I-I'm so s-sorry..." She said between breaths. "I should have listen to you first, but I-I..."

"You what?" Waki asked. She reached out to Orie, hesitating to touch her. She laid her hand down on Orie's shoulder. "Why couldn't you just talk to me?"

Orie shot her head up, meeting Waki's gaze with tearful eyes. "I couldn't bear to think you were going to leave us. I thought if we talked about it, you would have said you were leaving. So, I thought that if I ended things than maybe it wouldn't hurt so much, maybe I wouldn't feel like I was tossed away."

"But I don't understand, why would you feel like that?" Rei asked. "Waki, she would never do that."

Waki turned to Rei and said in a low voice. "Can you maybe, give us some space." Rei nodded and left. Waki turned to Orie, with a slight smile. "She's right you know, I would never do that."

"I know, I know, it's just..." Orie said. "Asphodel's back, so is Azalea. Rei and I haven't been so close since Amour and the thought of losing you after we just started to become close...I guess I just felt like I needed to hold on to you."

Waki crossed her arms, raising a questioning brow. "So, what, did seeing me with Azalea really make you that mad?"

Orie shook her head."Yea, I guess...but it wasn't just anger. I felt rage yea, but I also felt like I was losing you. Like someone else was going to take you away from me and the thought of someone taking you away made me boil."

Waki eyed her for a bit, her lips slowly tugging into a smile. A low chuckle escaped that soon turned into a burst of laughter. Orie raised a brow, a puzzled look on her face.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

Waki giggled a little, calming down just enough to say. "Orie, were you jealous?"

Orie looked at her with a blank stare and than began to laugh herself. "I...I was jealous..." She said.

Waki's laughter slowly stopped, she cleared her throat and said."That sounds a little petty." Waki said. "If you were just jealous, you could have spoken to me. You know you really hurt me." She said, voice serious.

Orie nodded. "I know. I guess I was jealous, but not just jealous I really did feel a little un-trusted. But I know that is no excuse, Waki can you ever forgive me?"

Waki smiled at her, wrapping her arms around her. "I think I can, but I don't know where this puts us. We can't just go back to normal if you don't have faith in me."

"I know." Orie said in agreement. "But, if you're willing, I'm willing to try and rebuild our friendship."

Waki smiled. "I'd like that, after all I love you Orie."

Orie wrapped her arms around Waki, embracing her tightly. "Thank you, for forgiving me...for giving me a second chance. I'm sorry I ever hurt you."

Waki pulled back, eyes teary. "Thank you, for apologizing. Orie, you really are a close friend."

"Come one, I'm sure Rei's waiting." Orie said, taking Waki's hand and leading her back to the festival grounds.

Orie and Waki found Rei by the teriyaki booth. Rei was more than relieved to see they had forgiven each other. While both girls knew it would take some work to rebuild the trust between them, they were both willing to do it, because they cared about each other.

As they stood together, watching the fire works go off in a beautiful display against the black sky, Orie realized something. As she looked upon Waki's face, watching her eyes light up with every pop of a firework, she felt her heart burn. Orie suddenly knew why she had felt so strongly about seeing Azalea beside Waki, not just because she was scared of loosing a friend, but because she liked Waki. Not just as a friend, but more than words could ever say.

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "I'm glad to see you girls talking again!"

Orie: "Me too."

Waki: "Same here!"

Rei: "Finally, everything's right between us!"

Waki: "Yea...but who's that guy?"

Rei: "Wait a minute, why is he following Orie around?"

Waki: "Why is he acting so casual?!"

Rei and Waki: "Oh, no is that her boyfriend?!"

 **Next Time On Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 29: "Orie's Secret Lover!"_


	29. Chapter 29

**Episode 29**

 _Op: "We Are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Orie's Secret Lover!"**

* * *

"Orie dear, can you please wake up." Orie's maid, Nana, gently tapped her shoulder, trying her best to wake the sleeping teen.

Orie stirred under her blankets with a tired groan. "What time is it?" She murmured in a sleepy tone.

"It's nearly nine, you should be up by now." Nana said.

Orie pushed her covers off, patting down at her bed head. "I thought school started on monday." She said.

Nana giggled behind her hand at the tired teen and said. "It does dear, it's Sunday morning."

Orie pouted, looking at Nana with tired eyes. "Than why am I up?"

"You have a visitor dear." Said Nana.

Orie raised a brow, a puzzled look on her face. Nana left her side, walking towards the window to open the curtains, much to Orie's protest. Nana turned to her and pointed to the clock on her night stand.

"Hurry dear, he's been waiting for some time now." She said, leaving Orie to dress.

Orie scratched at her head, letting out a loud yawn as she stood from her bed. She tossed a yellow blouse on and ruffled through her closest for some clean pants. Orie did not bother to fix her hair much, who ever her visiter was would just have to settle for her sleepy look.

"Nana I'm coming down." She said as she climbed down the stairs.

"Oh, good. Come this way Miss Sato." Nana said, leading Orie to the guest room. Nana opened the door for Orie, allowing her in first and following her inside. "Here we are, Miss Sato. Your guest, -"

"Yamoto!"

* * *

As the train blared out of the station, Rei and Waki stood on the platform with long faces. Waki glanced at Rei, who's lips were tugged in to a frown. Rei let out a long sigh, turning to Waki with a look of frustration. Waki turned her eyes back to the now empty train tracks and sighed as well.

"She's late you know." Said Rei.

Waki shrugged, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I know that..." She said.

"Well, are we gonna keep waiting for her?" Rei asked. "I mean, usaully by now you would have called her or something."

Waki rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh. "Yea well, I'm not going to."

Rei eyed Waki, noticing her unusual behavior. "What's wrong Waki? You're acting a little strange."

Waki turned to her with a shrugg. "Nothing...it's just maybe she doesn't want to hang out with us because of me."

"No way!" Rei assured her. "You guys made up, I'm sure there's another reason why she's late."

Waki crossed her arms once again, turning her head away. "Yea..." She uttered, starring off in to the distance. "Actually, I think I might know the other reason. " She said.

Rei raised a questioning brow. "Uh?" She uttered, turning to look in the direction Waki was.

Orie waved at the girls as she walked up the platform stairs, a young boy trailing behind her. Waki shared a quick look with Rei before turning her attention back to Orie. Orie greeted them with a friendly smile and a quick hello before waving for the boy she stood next to, to greet the girls as well.

"Everyone this is Yamoto." Orie said, introducing the boy to Rei and Waki. "Sorry for being late, but I didn't notice the time and before I knew it I was well, late."

"Yea that's fine...but um why is he here?" Rei asked. "No offense." She quickly added.

Yamoto laughed, waving away her worries. "None taken. Orie thought it would nice if I came along and well, started to know you girls."

"I hope you don't mind." Orie said, with a soft smile. "I know today's our last day of summer, but don't think of Yamoto as a stranger."

"Of course, no problem." Waki said, assuring Orie they had no problems with the boy.

"Really?" Said Rei with a puzzled look.

Waki shot her a look, than laughed as though to wave Rei's comment away. "Of course, now let's just get going, don't want to waste our day after all!"

"Great, come on Yamoto." Orie said, leading him from the platform and to the beaches entrance.

Waki began to follow, but was pulled back by a strong grip. She turned and began to eye Rei, who held her wrist with a tight hand, in a confused fashion.

"What?" Waki said.

"Are you sure this is okay? I know you wanted it to be just us three." Rei asked her with a concearned look.

Waki shrugged and said. "It's fine, we can still have fun. Now come on."

Rei thought the idea over once more, shrugging away her worries. If Waki was okay with it than so was she. After all, they could still have fun, right?

* * *

No, no they could not. Waki and Rei sat beside each other on a beach blanket, with frustrated looks painted all over their faces. It was the middle of the afternoon now and from the time they had arrived Orie was far to busy with Yamoto to pay any attention to the girls.

Waki clicked her tongue, annoyed as she watched Orie and Yamoto enjoy themselves in the water. Rei let out a sigh, lying down on the blanket. She turned to Waki with a sympathic smile and said.

"If you didn't want him here, you could have just told her." Rei said.

Waki shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's her, she won't even look at us. I'm starting to think she really didn't want to be around me."

Rei shook her head with a loud tisk of her tongue, she waved her finger in Waki's face, pointing the other one towards Orie.

"Isn't it obvious." She said.

"What is?" Waki asked, confused.

"Take a look at them, it's pretty clear to me." Rei said. "Their dating."

Waki shot a puzzled look towards Rei, brow's raised in confusion. "What? What are you talking about, there's no way they're dating. She would have told us."

Rei shrugged. "I don't know, it seems to me they are dating. Just look at them, they haven't left each others side since we got here."

"Well, why didn't she tell us then." Waki said with a huff as though she was annoyed.

"Maybe she want's to keep it a secret." Said Rei.

Waki scoffed. "What, like secret lovers or something?" Waki said.

Rei nodded, with a triumphant look about her. "Exactly! You see, I'm totally right. There's no way they're not together."

"I can't believe this..." Waki said with a tone of disappointment. She looked on at the two, bright smiles on their faces. "Why wouldn't she tell me...?"

* * *

The room was cold and damp, a single light left to hang from the ceiling was the sole light breaking the darkness of the room. Mold hid in the corners of the cracked walls, and the window on the side could not be fully closed, the reason it was always cold, even during summer.

Basically, it was the same as always and Azalea could not hate it anymore. The table that use to sit in the middle of the room was now gone, so, instead he stood in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to keep warm.

"It's so hot out, how is it this cold?" He asked himself with a shiver.

The floor boards behind him creaked as footsteps began to echo, he did not need to turn around, he knew very well who was coming his way. After all, he had come to the abandoned house to meet him.

Asphodel came from behind him, stepping in front of him with piercing red eyes. A smirk grew on his face as he could sense the fear coming from Azalea. Azalea dropped his gaze, clearing his throat before speaking.

"So, how you been?" Azalea said.

Asphodel snickered. "Why did you call me here, Azalea?" He asked. He turned from the boy, pacing in the empty room. "Do you perhaps, want to die?" He said, a devilish smile on him.

Azalea gulped, trying to gather his courage. "It's like I said, I want to know why you've come back.I thought you were defeated."

Asphodel scoffed at the boy's words. "You were too and yet you're here. Anyhow, that is not the business of a trader. Now why don't you leave."

"No!" Azalea snapped, raising his voice with anger. Asphodel raised a brow, eyeing the boy. "I mean...I want answers."

Asphodel began to laugh, sending shivers across Azalea's body. Than he stopped, a cold stare painted on his face.

"Listen here..." He said, moving closer to Azalea step by step. Azalea strunk in his presence, Asphodel's eyes peering at him with nothing but rage. "I've given you so many chances, don't get ahead of yourself now. I won't hesitate to end you."

Azalea meet his gaze, trying to stand his ground. "I just want answers."

"Answers!" Asphodel snapped, he took Azalea by his shoulder with a strong grip. He threw Azalea against the wall with force, hand still on his shoulder, Asphodel pushed his weight down against him.

"Stop!" Azalea cried out, trying to pull Asphodel's hand away from him. "Let go!" He begged.

Asphodel began to laugh, a wide smile stretched across his face. "How pathetic!" He said with a cackle. Asphodel let Azalea go,backing away from the boy. "Leave and never let me find you."

Azalea held his shoulder, fearful to even move. He meet Asphodel's eyes and shuttered, the evil presence Asphodel carried was to much even for Azalea to handle. Azalea rose to his feet, still holding his shoulder, he winced as he moved, eyes watching Asphodel.

He stumbled, tripping over his own feet as he snapped his fingers and summoned a portal. Azalea went through it, not daring to look back.

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

"We should leave, right?" Waki said, arms crossed as she paced the sand.

Rei watched her for a moment than sighed. "Waki, relax. We don't need to do anything."

"But we can't stay here, I mean she hasn't even talked to us since we got here." Waki said.

"I know, but think about it." Rei said. "If we suddenly leave, she'll start to think that you're uncomfortable around her."

"Oh yea..." Waki said. "Well, why don't we just tell her we know her secret."

Rei shook her head. "No way, if she wanted us to know she would have told us by now. Just try to relax and act natural."

Waki sighed. "Ok..."

"Good, now come and sit down, she's coming this way." Rei said, pulling her down beside her.

"Hey girls! You should check the water out, it's so cool and refreshing." Orie said, sitting beside the girls on the blanket, Yamoto taking a seat beside her.

"No, that's okay. We were just about to eat!" Rei said with a smile. "Right Waki."

Waki nodded. "Yea...let's eat." She said.

"Waki brought some oranges and watermelon and I brought some melon bread!" Rei said with a smile. She placed the container of fruits in the center of the blanket, pacing around the plate of melon bread.

"Thanks." Orie said as she grabbed a piece.

Yamoto eyed her with a laugh. "You eat that?" He said.

"What do you mean? Orie loves melon bread." Rei said.

"Really? I remember when you wouldn't even touch it!" Yamoto said with a laugh.

Orie clicked her tongue, playfulling punching him. "Please, that's not true."

"The last time I saw you near melon bread, you threw a tantrum." He joked, the two erupting in to laughter.

"Oh yea, well how about you." Orie said between laughs. "You were always so picky with your food, you hated eating curry. Remember?"

"Oh please, you were the one who would lose it whenever your food even touched." Yamoto joked, the two breaking in to burst of laughter.

Waki shot a glance at Rei, a look that pleaded Rei if they could leave. But Rei looked at her sternly, mouthing for her to stop. Waki sighed, stuffing her mouth with a handful of watermelon. Rei cleared her throat, laughing lightly along with Orie and Yamoto.

"Wow, you guys go way back." Rei said. "How exactly?"

Orie placed her food down, quickly chewing through her fruit to speak. "Actually, we do go way back. I've known Yamoto since we were kids."

"Oh, really?" Rei asked.

Yamoto nodded. "Yes, our families have know each other for some time now and we were very close when we were younger."

"Oh, how cute." Rei said. "Childhood friends reunited to rekindle their spark."

Orie raised a brow, confused at her comment. "Excuse me?"

"Hold on for a minute, I've never seen you around Valor and Orie's never mentioned you." Waki said, deflecting the topic from Rei's statement. "Why's that?'

Orie shook Rei's comment from her mind, turning to Waki. "Well, his father's a very important business man."

"He was called to another country for help with a business deal." Yamoto said, taking over the conversation. "So, when I was seven I moved away. But I always kept contact with Orie."

"That's how we've kept in touch." Orie said, smiling softly before adding. "I'm glad we kept in touch, Yamoto is very important to me and I'm beyond glad we can see each other again, even if it's just for today."

"Why do you say that?" Rei asked.

Yamoto sighed and said. "I'm leaving again after today, so I wanted to spend my last day with Orie."

Rei smiled brightly. "That's so sweet, you two really are a cute couple."

Orie felt her jaw drop, eyes wide with confusion. "What? Rei, wait a minut-" Orie stammered for a moment, trying to speak. But before she could calm down, she was quieted by Waki's voice.

"Wow." Waki said, with fake exciment. "How nice, the two love birds are now together." She said with a bitter tone to her words.

Rei eyed her with a stern look of disapproval. "Waki!" She hissed.

But Waki ingored her, standing from her place on the blanket with a hard stomp of her feet. "I"m going for a walk."

"Waki, wait!" Rei called after her. She turned to Orie and Yamoto, who sat on the blanket with blank expressions. She smiled at them apologetically before following after Waki.

Orie blinked as though waking herself up from a trance. She turned to Yamoto, mouth opened in shock as she tried to figure out what to say.

"I...should go after her." She said. "I think they have the wrong idea about us."

Yamoto let out an awkward chuckle and said. "Yea, I think you're right. But before you leave, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Orie eyed him, confused. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I haven't told you the whole reason why I'm here." He said.

"What do you mean?" Orie asked him, brow raised in suspicion.

"My father sent me here, because I'll be inheriting the business one day." He explained.

"That's great Yamoto, but can that wait. I really should see if Waki's alright." Orie said, beginning to rise from the blanket.

"Hold on!" Yamoto said, clasping her hand.

"What?" Orie said.

"Be my assistant..actually you'll be entrusted to help me run the business." He said, just blurting the words out in one big huff. "Come with me, our futures would be set."

Orie looked at him with a blank stare, brows raised in confusion. "Um..."

* * *

"Waki, wait!" Rei called out to her. She stumbled across the sandy floor, brushing back loose strands of hair as she called for Waki. "Waki!"

Waki bawled her hands tightly, she took in a deep breath and with a loud stomp came to a stop. She turned around, eyes glaring down at Rei, as Rei almost bumped in to her. Rei took a step back.

"What?" Waki said with an angry hiss.

Rei cleared her throat, mustering the courage to speak. "Where are you going?"

"Like I said, for a walk!" Waki said.

Rei clicked her tongue, holding Waki back by the wrist, shooting her an angry glare. "Waki, we have to get back there right now!"

Waki snatched her wrist free from Rei's grasp, brows furrowed with anger. "No way! I'm way too angry to even look at her right now!"

Rei eyed her with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to see her with him alright!" Waki said with a shout.

"Really?" Rei said. "Waki, stop acting so immature!"

Waki clicked her tongue, turning from Rei with a heavy sigh. She threw her arms up with a loud huff, dropping them to her side with a pout.

"No, you don't get it." She said in a low voice.

"What don't I get?" Rei asked.

"You wouldn't understand..." Waki said, her back still turned to Rei.

"Than tell me!" Rei demanded with a shout. "Explain it to me, because right now you look like a child!"

Waki snapped her head, she looked over her shoulder with a bitter frown. She spun on her heel to face Rei, eye's burning with anger. But taking a closer look, Rei could see that tears pulled at the corners of her eyes.

"Waki..." Rei said.

"Don't...I'm not sad. I'm angry." Waki said.

"Why?" Asked Rei."

"Because...because she didn't tell me.." Waki said. "Because she snapped at me for not telling her about Azalea, because she wouldn't talk to me after that. Because...because she said that I lied to her and she thought that I hurt her...but look at that!"

"Look at what, Waki?" Rei said. "I think you're over reacting just a little bit."

"Over reacting?!" Waki shouted with a gasp.

"Alright, maybe that was the wrong thing to say, but Waki..." Rei said. "Orie's our friend, do you really want to be angry with her? You two just made up."

Waki took in a deep breath, breathing out a long sigh. "Of course not, it's just...it feels like she's trying to shut me out."

Rei let out a low sigh, she moved to stand beside Waki and rested an arm across her shoulders. Waki leaned on Rei, resting her head on her shoulder. The crunching of leaves caught the girls attention, both raising their heads towards the sound. Waki locked eyes with Orie, quickly dropping her head.

Orie frowned, walking over to the girls. "Hey, Rei can I talk to Waki for a minute?" She asked, Rei nodding her head and leaving the two girls alone.

Waki kept her gaze down, fiddling with her thumbs. "So..." She said in a low voice.

Orie took in a breath, letting it out in a big huff of a air in a dramatic way. "Oh Waki, are we really going to fight again? After we just made up." She said in a joking manner.

Waki raised her head, meeting Orie's eyes. She had a serious expression about her. "Orie, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? Don't you trust me?"

Orie looked at her with a blank stare before saying. "Hold on, I'm not dating anyone let alone Yamoto."

Waki raised a brow at her, a puzzled look about her. "What?" She said.

"Waki, Yamoto is a friend. A very close and important friend of mine, but he is not my boyfriend." Orie explained with a soft smile. She took Waki's hand and squeezed it tight. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

Waki shook her head. "No, it's just...I thought that maybe you just didn't want to share anything with me anymore. Getting a boyfriend is a big change and I thought you not wanting to tell me meant you don't want me around."

Orie shook her head, squeezing Waki's hand even tighter. "I'd never want you out of my life."

Waki smiled, letting out a soft chuckle. "Wow...we're really bad at communication aren't we?"

Orie giggled, nodding in agreement. "Yea, looks like it..." She looked at Waki, pulling away her hand slowly. "I don't want us to be like that."

Waki eyed her, once again confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want us to have a good relationship...I want us to be close friends." Orie said, dropping her gaze with a sigh. "Waki I care about us...but we really need to work on our friendship more, don't we?"

Waki smiled, nodding in agreement. "Yea, we do. Let's promise that from this day on, we'll stop fighting."

Orie smiled brightly and nodded. "Deal!"

They began to walk back, Waki breathing out a sigh of relief. As they neared the start of the beach they came to a forceful stop. A strong gust pushed against them, pulling sand along with the air.

"Careful!" Waki said, stepping in front of Orie as she covered herself from the sand.

Just as the wind settled down, a pink flash flew pass them. The girls turned around with puzzled looks. Adore laid on the ground, pushing herself up with a groan. Orie ran to her side, helping her to her feet.

"Adore, are you alright?" She asked with a sense of panic.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." She assured Orie. "I'll explain later, just transform!"

"Wait a minute Adore, what's going on?" Orie asked.

"Um, Orie I think we should transform." Waki said.

Orie turned to Waki in confusion, but her eyes were suddenly fixed on a giant best that stood before them. Orie readied her love charm and together, she and Waki transformed. Once all three girls were transformed, they wasted no time.

Adore broke into a sprint, summoning her shield. She tossed the shield, the side of it scrapping against the monster. Rose sliced at the beast with her sword, the lurid screeching in pain. The lurid swung it's massive wing like arms until it knocked Rose down. Merry came to her aid, ringing her bells to dismay the beast.

The lurid screamed with fury as the chimes of Merry's bells rung out with a deafening sound. Adore leaped towards the monster, aiming her shield for it's head. The lurid's head jerked back, making the beast stumble as it was dazed from the blow.

"Now, girls!" Adore said.

Rose and Merry stepped in front of Adore, placing their hands on top of each other. Adore held an arm out towards the sky, her palm illuminating with a pink light. Adore brought her other arm over towards the girls, she laid her hand on top of Merry's and Rose.

In unision Rose and Merry called out. "Precure!" At the center of the hand pile, a small flame ignited, forming into a heart.

Adore brought the arm that she held up, down on top of the heart and called out. "Love Burst!"

The monster was consumed by the attack, vanishing into the light and bursting forth into a river of hearts. From the center of the smaller hearts a big red heart floated down. Adore and the girls held their hands under it and called out.

"Go now, with love in your heart." They said in unison and the heart vanished into light.

The girls stepped back from each other, eyeing each other and waiting for someone to speak. Rose cleared her throat, Adore and Merry turning to look at her. Rose changed back and sighed.

"So, does anyone have any idea what's happening?" She asked.

Adore changed back as well and breathed out a heavy sigh. "I don't know, but the lurid's are back and so is Asphodel..."

Orie, who had changed back as well, frowned. "He's planning something for sure. He's been unleashing lurids since he's return."

"What should we do?" Waki asked.

"What we've been doing since day one, fight." Said Rei with a cold tone. "Fight...even if we don't want to..."

Orie eyed her with a look of sympathy, she opened her mouth only uttering a sound. Yamoto's voice rung out in the air, catching the girl's attention. He ran to Orie, nearly out of breath.

"What's wrong, are you alright?" Orie asked, concern laced on her voice.

Yamoto meet her eyes, a frightened look on his face. "I heard something screaming, the ground was trembling a bit. Are you alright?" He asked.

Orie nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "Yea, I'm fine."

He smiled. "Good."

Orie turned her gaze to the girls and said. "I'll meet you girls at our spot, I need to talk to Yamoto for a minute." She said.

"Alright, we'll see you there." Waki, Rei surprised to see the girls were alright.

"Yamoto..." Orie said, once the girls were far from hearing range. "I can't be your partner." She said.

Yamoto smiled softly. "I figured you'd say that..." He said. "But why?"

Orie smiled, dropping her gaze with a light shrug. "There's a lot of reasons I guess. It would be nice to be with you and to have my future planned out, but..."

"But?" Yamoto repeated, brow raised.

"But I'm only fourteen." Orie said with a laugh. "Yamoto, I barely know how money works let alone how to run a business and it's kinda fun not knowing what I'm gonna do, I'm still figuring it out and I'd like to figure it with my..." She said, voice growing low at the end.

"With your friends?" Yamoto said with a slight smile. Orie nodded. "I get it."

"I'm sorry." Orie said. "I really am."

Yamoto shook his head, waving his hand. "Don't be, their important to you. You and I have different paths we need to follow, different responsibilities. I get that."

Orie smiled, reaching for his hand. She squeezed it tightly and said. "Thank you."

Yamoto nodded. "I should get going."

Orie frowned, pulling her hand away. "It was nice getting to see you again, come back soon. Okay?"

"Of course." He said.

Orie watched as he left, feeling a ping of sadness ache in her heart. She let out a sigh, turning towards the beach. She walked to two figures in the distance, sitting across a blue blanket. She began to smile as she sat beside Waki and Rei.

"He's gone." She said. "He had to go back."

"Are you alright?" Rei asked.

Orie smiled, nodding to assure Rei she was fine. "Yea, after all I have my friends to comfort me."

The girls laughed, Waki and Rei squeezing Orie in to a tight hug. Waki pulled away, a wide smile on her face.

"That's right, now let's enjoy our last summer day together!" Waki said with a cheer.

"That's right!" Said Rei. "Let's have fun!"

The girls sat together, legs tucked beneath them as they enjoyed the view of the ocean. They passed around the plates of fruit and melon bread. Waki meet Orie's gaze and smiled.

"I'm glad we're okay." She said.

"Me too." Orie said. "Now come on, let's go check out the water."

Orie rose from her spot on the blanket, running towards the water. Just as Waki stood up, she felt a hand clasp her wrist. She turned and eyed Rei with a raised brow in confusion.

"I know why you were so upset." Rei said.

"Um...yea so do I..." Waki said.

Rei shook her head. "No, I mean you were jealous." Rei said.

"What are you talking about?" Waki asked with a laugh.

Rei smiled at her. "Waki, you were jealous."

"What?" Waki said. "Rei, no I wasn't. Plus I already told you why I was upset.

"I don't doubt what you said at all, but don't you think a part of you, even a little part of you was jealous?" Rei asked with a playful grin.

"Why would I be?" Asked Waki.

"Because, you like her." Rei said, rising from the blanket. She walked ahead of Waki, towards Orie. "Anyway, let's go. Orie's waiting."

Waki starred blankly at the blanket. She turned towards Orie and Rei, watching as they played in the water. She thought over what Rei had said and smiled. Waki let out a small laugh, walking towards the water were Rei and Orie stood, waiting for her.

"I like Orie..." She said lowly. "Yea...maybe I do."

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Waki: "I can't believe school's here."

Orie: "Summer ended too quickly. Don't you think Rei?'

Rei: "Yea..."

Waki: "Rei what's wrong?"

Rei: "It's been two months since Amour..."

Waki: "Rei."

Rei: "Oh, um...never mind that. Let's head to school!"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 30 " Yui, Our Love Will Never Die!"_


	30. Chapter 30

**Episode 30**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure."_

 **"Yui, Our Love Will Never Die!"**

* * *

"Honey, won't you be late?" Mafumi said, sitting across from Rei at the dinning table.

Rei fiddled around with her breakfast, finding she had little appetite this morning. Her mother watched her poke around at the food with a frown, concerned laced on her face. Mafumi let out a sigh and stood from her spot, taking the plate of food away from Rei. Rei blinked a few times, starring at the now empty table surface.

She stood up from her place at the table, swinging her bag over one shoulder. Rei walked towards the door, dismissing herself without looking back.

"Have a good day dear." Mafumi said as she watched the front door close with barely a sound. Mafumi leaned against the kitchen counter, lips tugged in to a frown.

Her husband, Masa, came to her side with a brow raised in concern. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Mafumi shook her head not sure if anything was actually wrong. " I don't know, but Rei has been acting strange, don't you think?"

"Well, she was certainly not herself this summer." Masa said. "But I thought she seemed a lot brighter the last few days of her break.

"I thought so too, but..." Said Mafumi, resting her chin in her palm. "She seemed different this morning."

Rei's mother had every right to be worried. Through out the entire the summer, Rei had barely left her room. The beginning of her break was the worst, she would shut herself away for hours and sometimes Rei would not even eat. But as the summer progressed things seemed to have gotten better. However, as her mother had noticed, Rei was not acting like herself.

As Rei walked to school, clutching her bag tightly against her, anyone who knew her could see something was off. Her hair for instance, was held in a loose and low ponytail and her uniform, though normally messy, looked sloppier than usual. Her blouse was untucked and seeing how it was far too long, draped over her skirt and her socks fell and scrunched at her ankles.

Rei walked with her head held high, but is was obvious she was lost in thought. As she waited to cross, she did not notice the light change, being slightly pushed by the people around she mumbled an apology and made the climb up the hill, Rei began to take fewer and fewer steps, lowering her head as she came to a stop.

She could her the passing students whisper, but she ignored them. "Yui..." She muttered.

"Rei!"

Hearing the sharp voice call out her name, Rei was snatched from her thoughts. A few seconds later she felt the friendly hand press against her back and before she had anytime to react she was being pushed forward.

"Yasuda Rei, long time no see!" Fusa's voice rang in Rei's ear. "How ya been?" She asked with a bright smile.

Rei eyed her, forcing a smile. "I've been great."

Though Rei looked alright Fusa could not help but sense something was wrong. Fusa stopped pushing against Rei, starring at her with a puzzled looked.

"Wait a minute, something's wrong." Fusa said. "Are you okay?"

Rei meet her stare with a blank expression. She fumbled with her words for a moment, but managed to lie her way out from the now awkward situation.

"Of course I'm alright!" She said with a laugh. "Anyways, gotta go! I'm sure Orie and Waki are waiting for me!Bye!"

"Wait!" Fusa reached an arm out to try and stop Rei, but Rei was already passed the school gates and far from reach. Fusa's brow furrowed with suspicion. "Something's definitely up."

"That was close." Rei uttered a sigh as she sunk in to her chair, resting her head on her desk.

Her school bag was slumped against her desk on the ground and students slowly began to fill the school as it was getting closer and closer for the day to begin. Rei sat at her desk, waiting till Orie arrived.

"Where is she?" She asked herself. Rei raised her head and stretched her arms above her head.

As she did a classmate bumped in to her desk, shaking it a bit. The girl apologized, but Rei simply waved her away as she felt a sudden panic wash over her. Rei quickly bent over the side of her desk to look for her bag.

"Yui!" She whispered.

But, seeing the flutter of papers fall from her bag she settled down, Rei leaned back with a confused stare on her face before she realized what she said. Rei let out a sigh.

"Right, she's not here..."

Rei pushed her chair away from her desk, beginning to stand up from her seat. As she did, Orie came in to the room with a bright smile, greeting Rei with a warm hello. Rei sat back down as Orie walked towards her.

"Where were you going?" Orie asked.

"Oh, um...I was just gonna see if you were here yet." Rei lied.

"Well, here I am!" Orie said. "Are you excited to be back? I can not believe an entire summer break passed by already."

"Mhm, me neither..." Rei muttered as her mind began to drift away from the conversation.

Orie's voice began to fade in to the back ground, turning in to fuzzy noise like when you loose the signal to the tv. Rei was slowly tuning her out, buried deep in her own thoughts. Rei's eyes gazed across the floor as she was deep in thought, she would smile every now and than to assure Orie she was listening.

"I wonder were she is..." Thought Rei. She pondered her own question over and over again, a sting pulling at her eyes. "Is she okay? Is she doing well? Is she alive..."

"Rei!" Orie's voice rung out like a sharp bell, snapping Rei from her thoughts. Rei snapped her head up and meet Orie's stare, eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Uh?" Rei uttered. "Y-yea, why?" She said, feeling a warm wetness on her face. She touched her face and felt something on her cheek, tears.

"Why are you crying?" Orie asked. "What's wrong?"

Rei shook her head, eyeing the tears that stained her hand from when she wiped her face. "I-I don't...um I mean..." She stumbled with her words, her voice shrinking in to a low whisper.

Orie's lips pulled in to a frown, her eyes shone with concern. "Rei."

Rei cleared her throat, wiping away her tears. "I'm fine, really I am! It's just summer and all!"

"What?" Orie asked, brow's raised in confusion.

Rei let out a chuckle, sounding a bit uneasy. But she smiled and reassured Orie she was fine. "Well you know, it was the last summer break before Waki goes off to High School."

Orie furrowed her brows, lips still tugged in to a frown. "Are you sure?"

Rei nodded with a bright smile as to wave all of Orie's concerns away. "Of course! Come on, do I look upset to you?"

Orie shook her head, feeling uneasy. "No, I guess not." She said. But looking at Rei's bright smile, Orie felt a little less worried. "I'm gonna get my desk set up, class will start soon." Orie said.

Rei nodded, still faking that bright smile. As Orie settled down at her desk she could not help but watch Rei from her seat. Sure enough, the minute Orie had left Rei dropped her smile replacing it with a big and very obvious frown. Orie bit her nail, lost in thought.

"Somethings up..."

* * *

Asphodel walked the room the abandoned building, his mind heavy with thought. He circled the spot that was illuminated by the lone lamp light, muttering something under his breath. His voice grew louder and louder as his eyes grew with fury.

Asphodel's face redden and the wind began to stir around him. The ground trembled slightly the more his voice rocked the air, he pressed his hands to his head in a frustrated manner, voice growling out. Asphodel felt his body shake with anger, fueled by rage. His mouth flew open as a scream rung out that shook the room around him.

"I need more power!" He said with an angry yell. Asphodel turned on his heel, digging his fist deep in to the wall until the brick wall cracked beneath his strength. "I can't take them on directly, but those damn lurid are too weak!" He hissed.

Asphodel felt like he would explode from the rage he felt, but surprisingly he began to feel calm. His rage seemingly melted away and soon he felt, calm. Calm enough that he began to smile, that twisted, wiry smile of his.

"I've got it." He said to himself, seeing as he was alone. "I don't need to take them all down at least not all at once, I'm not strong enough at least not yet. But if I take one down..." He trailed off, he did not need to say more after all it was only him and he already knew what he had in store.

His own idea put an even wider smile on his face, his voice began to come out in a low rumble. He was laughing. Asphodel laughed out loud, shaking the air with his low, but powerful voice. Asphodel slammed his fist once again in to the wall releasing a bought of evil laughter.

"It's perfect, once she's gone, they stand no chance."

* * *

"I'll meet you for lunch in the green house, Waki's there waiting already." Orie said. Orie stuffed a stack of papers in to her bag, tossing it over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Rei asked.

"I have to drop something of for the drama class, but I'll be quick." Orie said with a quick wave as she left.

Rei took her own bag, tossing the straps over her shoulder as she pushed herself away from her desk. She glanced over to the window, looking out towards the school yard for an empty spot.

"I don't feel like eating in the greenhouse..." She muttered to herself.

She turned from her desk absentmindedly, her eyes wondering towards the ground. As she left the class and wondered through the halls Rei felt herself feeling...different. She felt a heaviness in her mind that weighed down like bricks, ones far to heavy for her to move.

As she wondered on in her thoughts losing herself in a state of unfeeling, she felt a brush of a hand and her shoulders jerked back, her bag slipping from her shoulder and a low voice whisper an apology. Rei nodded her head, muttered out some words she thought sounded enough like an apology and than felt a sudden panic.

The girl had pushed against her bag, which was now lying on the ground for anyone to pick up. Rei quickly fell to her knees, ignoring the scattered papers that had flown free.

"Yui-" She said in a choked voice as realization dawned on her. Rei's breath tumbled out in a heavy sigh, her shoulders slumped forward as she hung her head. "Right...Why...do I keep forgetting that? What's...wrong with me..."

Rei gathered the papers that had spilled on to the ground, she did not bother to pile them neatly she really could care less if they ripped or crinkled. She zipped her bag as a precaution so that it would not spill again. Rei laid her hands on the black school bag, staring at the leather.

She heard the wind blow against the school, shaking the doors just in front of her. Rei felt a warm sting against her eyes, than a stream of warmth run down her face. Her lips quivered and her breath was shaky.

"Why...why can't I let it go." She said through hiccups, as her words were choked by tears. "Why...Yui why can't you leave me alone."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

Orie pushed the door to the green room open, shuffling between tables careful not to knock any flower pots down with her bag. She eyed the room, spotting Waki in the far back beside a shelf of sunflowers.

"Hey Waki." She said as she sat beside Waki.

"Hey, where's Rei?" Waki asked her.

Orie raised a brow in question. "What do you mean, is she not here?"

Waki shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her all day."

"But, I told her we'd be here. Maybe she got caught up with something." Orie said. She set her bag aside and stood from her chair. "I'll find her, I'm sure she can't be far."

* * *

"Pull yourself together Rei!" Rei told herself with a stern tone, eyeing her reflection in the school bathroom. She combed through her hair with her fingers, tightly pulling her hair in to a ponytail.

Rei grabbed her school bag, gently pushing on the bathroom doors as she stepped in to the halls. Rei took in a breath, feeling uneasy she let out a shaky sigh. Rei walked towards the back doors, her hand resting on the handle as she hesitated to move.

"Just, forgot about it." She whispered to herself.

Rei tried to calm herself down, feeling her heart beat with tension. She took in another breath and pushed the doors open. As the doors swung open a slight pressure nudged them back towards her, followed by a light voice.

Rei stepped aside with a puzzled look. "Oh, sorry." She uttered.

"Oh, Rei." Came Orie's voice. "I was going to look for you."

"Did I keep you waiting?" Rei asked with a slight smile. "Sorry, let's get going."

"Yea..." Orie said, following Rei towards the green house. "So, were where you?"

"Mhm? Oh, just...heading to you guys. Guess I took too long uh." Rei said with a chuckle. "But anyway let's hurry, I'm sure Waki's wondering where we are."

Orie furrowed her brows in suspicion. "Yea..." She uttered.

They neared the green house but Rei could feel a heavy tension. She glanced over her shoulder, fiddling with the hem of her blouse shirt in nervousness. The air felt still around her and Rei felt like she was being watched. The feeling grew making Rei tense and still in her movements.

Orie caught this, sensing the strange air around them. "Rei, are you alright?" She asked.

Rei shook her head, biting her lower lip. "No, I feel like something's with us." She admitted.

Orie nodded, narrowing her eyes as she scanned the yard. "More like someone."

Rei looked at Orie with worry, she looked the yard over a sense of trouble looming. "Do you think it's him?"

"Maybe..." Said Orie.

The grass crunched beneath a pair of heavy feet, the sound startling the girls. They both turned towards the sound, their gaze falling on a familiar face. Asphodel grinned, looking pleased to have found them. He took another step towards them, the girls getting defensive.

He chuckled. "Hello girls." He said.

"What are you doing here?!" Orie demanded.

Asphodel glanced at her, dropping his grin in to a frown. "No need to get angry. I'm not here to cause harm, at least not to you."

Orie tightened her fist. "Rei, let's transform!"

Rei nooded. "Right!"

They readied their charms and transformed in unison. "Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

"Over flowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!"

"Laughter filling the air, the sound of bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!"

Asphodel let out a sigh, lips curving in to a grin. "Now, now girls no need to get so worked up."

"Get out now." Merry threatened with a cold stare.

Asphodel ignored her, turning his gaze towards Adore. "Like I said, I'm not here to fight."

"Than what do you want?" Adore asked.

"It's simple really." He said. "I'm here for one reason. Rather for one cure, Cure Adore!"

Adore summoned her shield, ready for Asphodel to attack. But she was taken by surprise when she felt the ground beneath her vanish, Adore meet Asphodel's eyes, a wave of fear rushing through her. Adore felt herself drop, quickly, in seconds she was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Adore felt like she was floating, there was no air around her yet she felt cold. When she opened her eyes there was nothing but darkness to greet her. She drifted aimlessly through the dark space, feeling like all the tension from before was vanishing. In fact all she felt was nothing.

"It's nice isn't it." Echoed a voice.

Adore turned her head, searching for the source. "Hello..."

"To feel nothing, is the best." Said the voice. "No, pain, no worry, nothing can hurt you."

"Nothing...can hurt me." Adore repeated.

Her body began to still, her feet fell firmly onto a cold surface. Adore was standing alone, losing any emotion she once felt.

"Yea...it's nice." She muttered with a soft voice.

"But, despair...is everything!"

The voice rang out with a loud shout, Adore quickly covering her ears. She looked around with a panic a ping of fear pulsed though her.

"Despair?" She repeated.

Suddenly, she felt her chest tighten and her legs grow weak. She fell to her knees as she began to shake from pain. Her heart beat quickly, it's thumping a pounding echo to her ears. She felt like she was being torn apart, like something massive was burning her up.

"What's happening?!" She cried out, a panicked look about her.

"Despair is taking you over." Said the voice.

"Why?! I haven't...I didn't even feel like this!" Adore said in a shout. Her eyes began to tear up feeling as if thousands of needles shot at her, digging in to her, piercing her heart.

"It's always been there, pain, suffering, despair. Now more than ever has it grown in your heart, waiting to consume you. Once you failed to save Amour, that's when it took you over." The voice said.

"No..." Adore uttered.

"But just look at what you've failed to do." Said the voice.

Adore raised her head, squeezing a hand around her chest. Her eyes fell upon the sight of the Kingdom, the castle brought to ruins. Adore gasped as the pain climbed up her throat like a raging fire, rendering her unable to speak.

"Look at it, the land you failed to save!" The voice taunted her.

"Amour..." Adore's voice came out in a choked whisper. Her body trembled and she dropped her head in defeat.

"You let it all crumble in to nothingness! Your beloved fairy left behind like an after thought!" Came the voice in a shout.

Adore shook her head in protest. "No! That's not true!"

"No, than were is she?" Asked the disembodied voice.

"She's...she's gone..." Adore said in a whisper.

"You failed her, you ran away like a coward. You're no precure, you're just another idiot. But even after losing her, you can still see her again." Said the voice.

"How?!" Adore cried out desperately. "How?"

"Despair. Give in to it, join her once and for all." Said the voice.

Adore grew silent, her mind feeling heavy. "Join...despair?"

Silence fell around her once more and Adore had barely noticed that the pain that shook her body was gone. She starred out in to the darkness with a blank expression, her mind numb. Adore felt her heart beat calm, but she still felt off.

"If I joined...despair...than I wouldn't feel this way..." She said. "I wouldn't feel anything."

"Strange, I never thought I'd hear that from you."

Adore shot her head up, her eyes falling on a figure draped in the darkness. "Who are you?"

"Are you going to give up? Just like that." Said the stranger. A tsk echoed in the dark. "Do you expect to save your world like that."

Adore blinked, dropping her eyes with a confused stare. "Save...my world?"

"Come now Cure Adore, don't act so hopeless..." The stranger said. "After all, aren't you a legendary warrior?"

"Me...yes.." Adore said.

The stranger moved closer, still masked by the darkness."Well than, fight!"

Adore dropped her head, shaking it in protest. "I can't! I can't do anything! I...I'm a failure!"

"Adore, do you really think that?"

Adore heard Rose's voice, a brief feeling of relief washed over her. "Rose." She meet her gaze a soft smile on Adore's face.

"Adore, you can't give up." Rose said. Rose walked towards Adore kneeling in front of her.

"But..." Adore said, her mouth pulling in to a frown. "I can't do anything..."

Rose chuckled, taking a hold of Adore's hand. "Of course you can."

"Why are you so sure about that?" Adore asked her, eyes shining with tears. "I couldn't save Amour or Yui."

Rose nodded with a soft sigh. "Yea, we weren't able to protect her or Amour, but this is different. I know you can do it."

Adore's lips trembled and her voice shook as she spoke. "How do you know that?!"

Rose looked at her with a confident expression, she squeezed Adore's hand and said. "Because, why else would Asphodel be trying so hard to stop you?"

"Because..." Adore said trailing off.

"Because he know's what you can do." Rose said.

"But I can't do anything...not alone." Adore said.

Rose chuckled, helping Adore to her feet. "It's a good think your not. Adore, we're here to protect our world too. We'll always be by your side, now why don't we go back."

Adore stared at Rose, speechless. Adore felt her fears begin to drift away, she felt a warmth fill her heart and it comforted her. Adore nodded, letting Rose lead her through the darkness. She saw the portal in the distance, a sudden pang hit at her chest. Rose squeezed her hand as though she could sense Adore's fear. Adore felt calmer, the despair she felt before vanishing.

They took a step through the portal, leaving the world of darkness behind them. The light that began to pour through stung her eyes at first, but she felt peace wash over her. The familiar sent of the summer air filled her nose and the brightness of the sun made her feel safe.

Rose turned to her, with her sword in hand. "Let's go, I don't think my vines can hold him for much longer."

Rose clasped Adore's hand, running back towards the back of the school yard. They turned the corner nearly slipping, Adore could see Merry who appeared to be worn out from battle. Asphodel struggled through the grips of rose vines, thorns edging towards him.

"Adore, Rose!" Merry said with relief.

"No!" Asphodel cried in rage, snapping free from the vines constraints.

"Watch out!" Rose shouted, jumping in front of Merry as a shield.

Asphodel lunged at Rose, shouting out a powerful beam. Rose blocked the attack with the blade of her sword. Merry stepped around her, summoning her mallet. Merry sunk her mallet in to the ground unleashing a powerful vibration that shook the earth.

Asphodel stumbled, dazed by the loud chime. Rose buried her sword in to the ground, a bright purple glow flooding the floor. A swarm of vines wrapped around Asphodel and tugged him towards the grassy ground. Rose turned to Adore.

"Adore, now!" She urged her.

Adore glanced at her team than eyed Asphodel. He struggled in the grips of the vines, snarling like a trapped beast. Adore meet his eyes, a wave of anger shone in them. She took a step back, clutching her chest.

"Adore!" Merry called to her. "Adore, now!"

Asphodel snickered. "Please, look at her!" He shouted. "She'll never do anything she's a failure, a coward!"

Adore gulped with a shaking fear. "T-that's..." She said.

Asphodel snapped free from the vines, he snapped his fingers to summon a burning beam of energy. He unleashed it on Rose and Merry, knocking them back with a forceful blow. He lunged at Adore, but stopped short right in front of her. Adore froze, unable to move from fear.

Adore summoned her shield, holding it tightly against her. "I won't back down."

Asphodel grinned. "Neither will I."

His palm burned with an immense power that over whelmed Adore. He unleashed the attack, the light digging against her shield. Adore was over powered by the force behind the energy, she was pushed back crashing against the ground forcefully. Adore groaned from the pain that shot through her body, her shield hand vanished and she felt dizzy. A shadow caste over her, she raised her head and saw Asphodel. He towered over her, ready to attack again.

"How you became a precure, I'll never know." He said, palm beginning to glow.

Adore dropped her head, biting her lip. "I...can't.."

"You're not alone!" Rose called out to her.

Adore turned her head, her eyes falling on Rose. Rose laid on the ground, barely able to sit up. Adore started to panic as her mind grew blank, she had no plan. She was weighed down by the fear that shook her, cornered and trapped Adore felt powerless, the thought of her world ending scared her. Adore looked to Asphodel, his palm glowing brighter.

"How unfortunate such great power fell unto you." He said. "Pathetic."

Adore felt her hands tighten in to fist, her jaw clenched tightly. Her eyes narrowed and a wave of anger poured through her body. Adore shot her head up, shooting a deathly glare at Asphodel. She summoned her shield with a snap of her fingers, she was not backing down.

"I won't give up." She said. "I won't back down, I won't let you do whatever you want!"

A burst of energy poured from Adore in the form of a glowing light. Asphodel was taken back by the very sight of her, even the energy she gave off made him second guess himself. She was shining like a star, the very heat of the light enough to drive Asphodel back. She shot an arm out to the side of her, a gold ring appearing around her finger.

"Love Charm, golden ring form!" Adore transformed once again, pouring with power. She stepped toward Asphodel with an intimidating presence. "I won't let you run around tearing my home apart. Say what you will, but you fear me and I know it. I won't run away."

Adore summoned her shield and hurled it with power. The shield slammed against Asphodel's jaw, his head jerking forceful to the side. He snapped his head, glaring at Adore as he held his jaw. Adore eyed him down, unafraid.

"Precure, Adore Heart Attack!"

A pink light shot out from Adore's hands, shaped in to a massive heart. Asphodel stepped back, taken back by the attack. He snapped his fingers to summon a portal, as he fled he glanced back at Adore, feeling a sense of rage take over. Just as the attack crashed and burst against the ground, Asphodel had escaped.

Adore felt her shoulders drop and she let out a sigh of relief. Rose and Merry ran to her side, wrapping their arms tightly around her. Adore relaxed in their embrace, feeling a small sense of comfort around them. She closed her eyes tightly, wanting to hold on to this feeling, to the moment. She felt at peace for a second, but she knew it would wash over. Adore knew it would only last for a moment.

* * *

As the students left the school grounds, arms linked with friends as they walked through the school gates, Rei leaned against the school walls with a heavy sigh. Orie and Waki stood in front of her, watching her with worried eyes.

"I lied to you today, Orie." Rei said.

Orie raised a brow. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm not ok." Said Rei. "I don't think I'll ever be. Ever since Amour, I can't shake the thought of Yui out of my mind. I don't know where she is, I don't know if she's okay. I let her down, I let down an entire world and I'm scared I'll do it again. I'm scared to lose everything, to lose you guys."

Waki took a step closer to her, smiling softly at her. "Rei, that won't happen."

Rei shook her head. "I...I want to say that I know that, but the truth is I don't know."

"Rei, we won't let that happen!" Orie said, clasping her hand. "I promise that." She said, trying to assure her.

Rei smiled softly, dropping her gaze. "I know that you girls won't give up, you'll fight with all your heart. I can't forgot about Yui or Amour and I don't think I ever will. I promised Yui I'd save her world and I let her down. I wasn't even able to take her back here, to keep her safe."

"That's not your fault." Waki said. "We were there too."

Rei nodded. "I know, but I'm the one who promised her something I could never do. To be honest, I never thought this was so serious, the whole precure stuff." Rei admitted. "I know it sounds stupid, but the whole time we where fighting Ambrosia and Asphodel and Azalea, even when we went to Amour I always thought, 'Hey we can do this." She paused, taking a breath. "I guess that was my fault, I just always thought that since I had these powers, since I had my friends that everything was going to be ok. I didn't take things seriously...I should have."

"Rei..." Orie said. "Don't blame yourself."

"No, I'm serious. It was my mistake and I'll always regret it. But you know what, I don't really want to forget it." She said, earning a few confused stares from the girls. "What I mean is, I don't want to forget Yui, I don't really want to move on. I want to be happy again, I don't like feeling sad, but I'm never going to forget what happened. I'm never going to forget my promise."

"So, what do you want?" Asked Waki.

Rei smiled, clearly off within a thought. She looked at her friends and felt her smile widen. "I want to fight with everything I got, I want to protect my home with all my might! I promise, this time Aster won't get her way!"

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "I can't believe this!"

Waki: "What's wrong?"

Rei: "I'm too upset to talk about it!"

Orie: "Oh no, you don't think she's feeling down again?"

Waki: "Maybe. We need to do something."

Orie: "Let's cheer her up!"

Waki: "Right!"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 31: "Rei's Sadness! Waki and Orie's Happiness Mission!"_


	31. Chapter 31

**Episode 31**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Rei's Sadness! Waki and Orie's Happiness Mission!"**

* * *

"Good work today everyone!"

Orie applauded her drama club for a job well down, she dismissed the club for the day and began to pack her things up. She stuffed a roll of scripts into her school bag, tossing the straps of the bag over her shoulder as she locked the drama room. Orie reached into her pocket at the sound of a chime, her phone ringing with a call.

She checked the caller id before swiping right on the screen to pick up the call. "Hey Rei, I'm walking to the gates now." She said. "I'll talk to you later."

Orie hung up, shoving her phone back in her bag. She rounded the corner of the halls and pushed the door of the school open, stepping out on to the front entrance. Waiting by the gates, Waki and Rei kept themselves busy with chatter until Orie arrived.

"Thanks for waiting girls." Orie thanked them with a smile. "Let's head home."

The trio stuck closely together as they left school grounds, Orie linking her arm with Rei as Rei chatted away about her day. Waki tapped away at her phones screen, uttering a 'mmh' every few seconds to assure Rei she was listening.

Breaking away from her phones screen, Waki eyed the girls. "Hey, do you girls wanna do something this weekend?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry I can't." Rei answered. "I'm going camping with my parents!" She said with an excited cheer. "I've been waiting all week for it, I'm super excited!"

Waki chuckled at the way Rei seemed to be pouring with excitement. She than directed a question to Orie. "What about you, wanna hang with me?"

"Oh, um...sure. I'm free." Orie said, sounding a bit surprise at the idea.

"Cool, I'll see you than." Waki said as she turned away from the girls.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Rei whined with a pout, sounding as childish as ever.

Waki let out a light laugh. "Yea, the station to my house is this way, remember? Anyway, I'll see you guys later."

As Waki went her separate way, Orie and Rei carried on towards their own homes with arms still linked together. Rei pulled Orie closely towards her, resting her head on Orie's shoulder. The rest of the walk was silent, but neither of the girls really mind it. When it was time for them to split ways, they quickly said their goodbyes (Rei insisting Orie stay over) and continued till they arrived to their respective homes.

Rei pushed her front door open with little force, dropping her bag on to the ground as she slipped her shoes off and set them down beside the others. She stretched her arms with a groan and pulled on the hair tie that held her ponytail tightly together on her head.

Her hair fell out in a sloppy bundle, Rei tangling her fingers through it to try and straighten it out. She went right in to the kitchen and rumaged through the fridge in search for a snack, for which one, she was not really sure.

"Welcome home sweetie." Her mother's warm voice filled the room with a calm feeling.

Rei pulled herself from the fridge, juice-box in hand. "Hey, mom!" She said.

"Are you hungry? Dinner's almost ready." Her mother said, walking over towards the pots that sat on the stove.

Rei nodded, eager to eat. "I'm starving!"

Mafumi smiled at her daughter's dramatics, pulling down plates from the cupboards. "Well, go and sit, I'll get the food ready."

Rei sat at the dinner table with a wide smile and a face that was all to excited to see the food that was prepared. As Rei sat at the table, tapping a finger against the surface, she went on about the weekend.

"I'm so excited to go camping!" She said. "Did you and dad finish packing?"

Mafumi set the dinner plates down, steam rising from the food. "Well..." Mafumi said, a bit hesitant. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Rei eyed her mother with a puzzled look. "What?"

Mafumi bit her lip, not wanting to break the news to her daughter. "Well, somethings come up at your fathers job and well... honey we won't be able to go camping this weekend."

Rei's smile instantly vanished, a growing frown settling on her face. Her brows lowered as she uttered a low 'oh' from hearing the news. She lowered her gaze, biting her lower lip in a silent pause as she thought of what to say.

Mafumi laid a hand over Rei's, her own face pulled in to a heavy frown. "I'm sorry sweetie, I know how much you were looking forward to it."

Rei blinked, staring blankly at her mother. She shook her head as though to wave away her mothers worries.

"No, no...I get it. Dad's job needs him." Rei said. "I''m not upset."

"Are you sure, honey?" Mafumi said with an air of concern.

Rei nodded, assuring her mother she was fine. "Really, plus we can always plan it again." She said. "Anyway, let's it. Dinner looks really good!"

Rei left the dinner table once her plate was clear, excusing herself in a low murmur and locking herself away in her room. She rolled on to her bed with a sigh and starred at her ceiling, lips tugged in to a heavy frown. Rei looked over at the luggage she had readied for the trip and felt her heart sink even more.

"I guess I should un-pack..." She said. Rei emptied her bag with a pout, whining to herself as she put everything away. When she was done, she sat bag down on her bed still complaining to herself. "Why this weekend, he works everyday do they really need him?" She said.

She ignored her homework and spent the rest day moping about her cancelled plans, even the following day at school Rei was much to upset to do anything. She hardly focused on any of her classes and she nearly failed a test from all her moping. By the end of the day all Rei wanted to do was hurry home and lock herself away in her room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Orie said with a huff. "I didn't think practice would go on for that long."

Rei shook her head, a blank expression on her face. "No it's fine...let's go."

Rei began to walk away from the school yard, her eyes starring off as though she was lost in thought. Orie looked on at her with suspicion, noting her strange tone. She ran up to Rei and nudged her to catch her attention. Rei looked at her with a low 'mhm' as they continued to walk.

"You okay?" Orie asked.

"Yea...yea why do you ask?" Rei said.

"No reason...you seemed down. Are you sure you're alright?" Orie asked again.

Rei stopped in tracks with a loud cry, she turned to Orie with a clear pout. "My camping trip got cancelled cause my dad has to work and I've been a little bit mopey..."

Orie pulled Rei towards her, linking her arm with Rei and pulling her forward till she began to walk. "Rei, you can be so dramatic sometimes. Why are you so upset, you can always plan it again."

"I know that..." Rei said in a whiny tone. "But...well I just really wanted to go, I was really looking forward to getting out of Valor."

"Why?" Orie asked, glancing a look at her.

"Well, Orie our lives in Valor haven't exactly been...great lately." Rei admitted. "I just really wanted to get away from Asphodel and all that precure stuff...but you're right I shouldn't be so whiny.." She said with an awkward laugh. "We should hurry before it gets dark."

Long after Orie went her own way and arrived home, her mind was a buzz with what Rei had said. Orie tapped her pen at her notebook paper, starring at her wall as she thought over Rei's words.

"She's must be so tired of fighting..." Orie said in a low murmur. She tossed her pen on to her desk and let out a deep sigh. "Of course she is, we all are...maybe I should do something."

Orie stared at her phone screen with a heavy sigh. Orie eyed the clock that sat on her desk and pushed her notebook to the side. She looked through her contacts, typing away at message and sending it with a loud tap of her thumb.

 _"Hey, let's have a get together this weekend. The three of us."_ She wrote.

Shortly after, her phone buzzed with a new message. Sent from Waki it read, _"Get together, you mean like a party? Doesn't Rei have something this weekend."_

Orie read the message and tapped away at a new one. _"Her plans were cancelled...and yea like a party..."_

 _"Sure, come over tomorrow after school and we'll plan it."_ Came Waki's text.

 _"Sure!"_

As another school day drew to an end, Orie quickly gathered her things, keeping the time in mind as she rushed out the school. She dashed through the school yards, stumbling as she fumbled with her school bag. Rei leaned against the school gates, waiting. Rei spotted Orie and waved to catch her eye.

"Are you ready?" Rei said.

Orie looked up at her with a blank look. "What? Oh, no actually-"

"Sorry Rei, but she's going home me." Waki's voice got Rei's attention, the older girl standing behind Orie with a smile on her face. "Don't worry though, it's just for today."

"Oh, okay. What are you girls doing?" Rei said.

"We're planning-"

"It's a surprise!" Orie's voice rung out. She turned to Waki, shooting her a look that told her to hush. "All you need to know is that you should meet me at my house after noon this weekend, okay?"

"Ok..." Rei said, giving Orie a suspicous look.

"Come Orie, we'll miss our train." Waki said, already ahead of her younger friend.

Once on the train, Waki and Orie stood close together already discussing the details of the party. Orie tried her best to keep her balance as the train cart trembled, Waki catching her as she stumbled back. Orie thanked her and pulled out her phone, typing away as the two talked among themselves.

"So, why aren't we telling Rei?" Waki asked.

"I want it to be a surprise." Orie said, eyes locked firmly on her phone screen. "That way she can be even happier when it happens."

"Right..." Waki said with a smile. "Anyway, what do you have planned so far?"

Orie looked up at her with a bright smile. "Nothing!"

Waki let out a laugh. "Perfect, that means we have one day to plan an entire party."

The train pulled in to the station, doors opening with a chime. The two girls stepped off, keeping close as they neared Waki's home. As they walked up the complex, talking among themselves the whole way, a light voice echoed catching their attention.

"Waki!" Came another shout, growing louder as the girls drew closer to Waki's home.

"Who is that?" Orie asked, eyeing the small boy who stood out in the wall.

"Wataru, my little brother." Waki said. When reached the apartment, Waki shooed her brother inside, tossing her bag on to the floor. "Wataru what were you doing?"

Her brother plopped down on to the couch with a shrug. "I wanted you to hurry up, mom won't be home till later and dad's still away on his trip."

"So?" Waki said, motioning for Orie to drop her bags.

"So." Her brother said. "I need you to cook, I'm starving."

Waki rolled her eyes, tossing herself down on the couch. "Fine, Orie care to join us for dinner?"

Orie smiled, feeling a bit hungry herself. "Of course. I'll help you out."

An hour later, a few ingredients and a couple of mishaps dinner was ready. Orie help set the plates, Waki far too busy eyeing the grill fish that sat in her kitchen, barely able to hold herself back from eating it all.

"Come, Waki you can serve the food." Orie said with a little laugh.

"Wow, you actually made this?" Wataru said in amazement of the food before him.

"Actually, Orie did most of the cooking, but I prepared the the veggies!" Waki said with a triumphant smile as she placed the pickled vegetables in the center of the table. "Let's eat!"

"Ugh, I'm so stuffed!" Waki sat on her bed with a huff, hands laid on her stomach. "I need a nap."

Orie wagged her finger, shaking her head with a stern look. "No way, we have a part to plan, remember?"

Waki sat up with a sigh, eyeing Orie with a tired look. "Fine, fine...I guess it's the least I can do since you cooked, thanks by the way. Your food is amazing...Wataru will probably be begging me to bring you home more often."

Orie giggled, sitting beside Waki. "Thanks, but I'm sure your food will be good enough for him. Do you have to cook for him often?"

Waki shook her head. "Nah, just when my parents are both gone. But our dad cooks most of the time."

"Oh." Orie said. "Anyway, let's get to work. I already have some ideas, but I just want to run them by you oh and I need to know what your favorite foods are."

"Wow, you've really thought this through ugh..." Waki said.

"Well of course, I want Rei to like it after all." Orie said, grabbing a piece of paper of from Waki's desk. "Now, your favorite foods and deserts."

Waki eyed Orie for a minute, dropping her gaze as a thought came to her mind. "Is it just for Rei? Cause it seems like you really want to have this party to."

Orie shrugged. "Yea I guess I do, well I want all of us to have some fun...after all I think we should every now and than."

"Are you alright?" Waki asked. "You seem a bit...off."

"Waki, I just...listen Rei was really looking forward to this trip because she really just wanted to get away from the city and Asphodel and precure." Orie said, dropping her head with a frown. "So, I figured we could all use a little de-stresser."

"So what...we're planning our lives around Asphodel now?" Waki said. "Great..."

"No, of course not...just." Orie said, fumbling with her words. "Listen just forgot what I said, let's finishing the plans. Alright?"

Waki nodded. "Yea...let's plan this thing."

* * *

Asphodel kept silent, his lips two wiry lines that showed nothing but an expressionless face. His eyes, usually filled with nothing but anger, were now washed over by a gray fog that hid any hint of emotion. He stood perfectly still, surrounded completely by darkness wherever he looked. Asphodel was far from earth, but a place all too familiar to him. The space around him was empty and cold, not even the air could be felt there. He was like a statue, still and speechless.

But he was not alone. At least, he was not the only thing in the empty world. A powerful energy surrounded the space, moving statically through the air, a formless shadow swimming through the darkness through no choice of it's own.

A low rumble shook the air and a sound much like a whisper spoke out. "What's taken you so long."

"I had to gather enough power to find you and I had to have enough to return. Not to mention the energy to give you." Asphodel spoke, low and emotionless.

"Is that your best excuse!" The words flew out like heavy thunder with a deep rumble that made Asphodel flinch.

He licked his lips with what could only be nervousness as he opened his mouth to speak again. "I've been trying my best, but those girls-"

"Those girls!" Words roared out even louder than before, clearly spoken with rage. "You mean precure, don't you?!"

Asphodel hung his head shamefully as he spoke. "Yes..." He answered timidly.

"Precure! Those damned precure are still alive!" With every word came a new bout of shaking rage. The shadow that circled the empty space stretched it's form across the floor, a purple mist rising from the ground. "You are taking your time fooling around while I lay here in such a pathetic form, cast away with shame and embarrassment!"

"My Lord-"

"Shut up!" It silenced him with a roaring voice. "This form is weak, I've been damaged, wounded by...love. I can't do anything!"

"I understand that, so please my Lord let me help you!" Asphodel begged with pleading eyes that asked for forgiveness.

"It is so disgraceful that I've fallen so weak, needing the help of such a spineless pawn." Came the voice, disgust laced within every word. "That is what you are, a pawn. A pawn to gather despair for me until I am ready to assume my vessel once again. Check, that you have not forgotten. Don't think this form is too weak enough to destroy you, I can dispose of you any time. So, listen closely."

"Yes my Lord." Asphodel said, attentive, but fearful.

"Bring that world crumbling to it's feet, show them the power of despair. Destroy their love, while they despair I can grow stronger." Said the voice.

"Yes, my Lord." Asphodel said. He snapped his fingers, summoning a portal to Valor City.

As he approached the portal, the shadow grew over him, draping him in darkness. "One last thing."

"Yes, my Lord." He said, hesitant.

"Defeat those precure or I will defeat you." The words spilled out in to his ears with a chill, the threatening sense of doom lingered from the voice.

Asphodel felt his throat dry, his tongue licking the cracks of his lips as his heart beat with fear. He shook his head to show he understood as he crossed into the portal. Asphodel looked back as the portal slowly caved in behind him, his face twisted with nervousness as a dreadful shadow watched him fade away through the portal.

He crossed into Valor City, allowing the portal to shut behind him. Asphodel looked on to the city, regaining himself. But for once, he felt dread. For once, Asphodel felt trapped, he needed more time to think and to plan. But he did not have time or a plan or even a thought on how to defeat the precure.

Asphodel knew he had to act quickly, because from today on, his time was running up.

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

Waki pulled her legs under herself, resting her chin on her knees. A pout sat firmly on her face as she shut her eyes with a deep sigh that could only be one of frustration. She sat on the floor beside Orie, surrounded by a floor of crumbled papers.

"Come on Waki, I know it's late but we're almost done." Orie said.

Waki looked over at her with tired eyes that pleaded for rest. "But it's so late. I'm too tired to do anything." She said. "I didn't think planning a party would be this much work."

It was late now and Waki was feeling more and more tired. Orie glanced over at the clock on Waki's dresser, red lights came together to read twelve in the morning. Orie collected the piles of papers and placed them on the dresser, turning to Waki with an equally tired expression. Neither thought planning a party would be so hard, especially one for just three people.

"I guess you're right, let's get to bed." She said.

Waki stretched her arms out with a yawn as she rose from the floor. "You didn't bring any pj's did you? You can borrow mine." She said as she walked towards her dresser and pulled out a clump of pj's.

"Oh, thanks..." Orie said, catching the bundle of clothes as they came flying at her. "I'll go change, I'll be right back." Orie excused herself, running to the bathroom as queitly as possible.

While Waki waited for Orie to return, she changed into her pajamas and tossed herself on to her bed. She stared at her dresser were Orie had placed the stack of papers, her expression was blank but something was heavy on her mind. She crawled out of bed and walked towards the dresser, reaching for the pile of papers. But the shine of her love charm caught her attention. Waki eyed the bracelet with a long face, her lips settling in to a frown. She took a hold of the charm with a lose hand, lifting it towards her for a closer look.

She spun the bracelet around as she eyed it with interest. "Such a little thing, who knew you could cause so much trouble." Waki said.

As Waki was occupied with her charm, she did not notice the door to her room creak open, Orie poking her head inside. Orie stepped inside, looking at Waki curiously. Orie set her uniform down by her bag, placing a hand on her hip as her brow raised in question.

"What are you doing? Is something wrong with it?" She asked, snapping Waki from her thoughts.

"Ugh?" Waki uttered. "Oh, no. I was just...looking at it."

Orie's eyes looked at her with suspicion. "Are you sure? You seemed pretty lost, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking..." Waki said, placing the charm down on her dresser. "We...us being precure is pretty strange isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Orie asked.

Waki walked towards her bed, sitting down with her gaze on the floor. She shrugged with out a word keeping her eyes from Orie's gaze.

"Don't you think it's strange?" She said with a low voice as though she was almost to afraid to speak. "We keep saying we want things to be normal again, but what exactly was so normal about our lives?"

"Waki..." Orie's voice came out in a low whisper.

She walked towards Waki, nervously fiddling her thumbs. Orie sat down beside her, looking a bit stiff as she kept a small distance from Waki. Waki turned to face Orie, a slight smile on her face.

"I didn't put a damp on things did I?" Waki said, jokingly.

Orie shot her a smile, a light laugh escaping her lips. "No, no you're right." She said. "Our lives weren't normal before Amour, but I prefer it."

Waki looked at Orie like she had lost her mind. "Really? Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, it was strange and frustrating, but I think we were all a little happier." She said. She licked her lips, taking in a deep breath and breathing out a heavy sigh full of frustration. "But now, things are just so-"

"Difficult? Frustrating? Angering? Terrifying..." Waki added with a frown. She laid back on her bed, her face melting in to a gloomy expression. "There's no way we can save the world. We couldn't even...we couldn't even save Amour."

The two were quiet for a while and Orie sat with her back facing Waki, silent and unmoving. Only the low whisper of their breathing could be heard. Orie, who's eyes starred in to the dark room, wrapped her fingers around the fabric of her shirt, scrunching the shirt up in to her fist. She bit her bottom lip as though she was holding herself back, but was ready to erupt. Waki glanced at her figure, but focused her stare on the ceiling above her.

Than, suddenly with out warning Orie jumped to her feet with a loud thump as she slammed her legs down. She turned on her heel until her eyes locked with Waki's, an intense look about her that shook Waki to her core. Orie's brow hung heavily over her eyes, and her lips were fixed in to a stiff frown. Waki looked at her in silence, hesitant to speak.

"You know what..." Orie's voice trembled with a low rumble, like the beginning of a storm. "We deserve this party!"

Waki's mouth fell open as a sense of confusion flushed over her. "What?"

Orie shot her arms out in a dramatic gesture, she let out a gasp as her eyes widen almost like she was dumbfounded.

"I mean, really? Fighting evil, transforming in to magical warriors and saving some parallel world and having to save our own? All while we juggle our boring, normal school life." She said with an exaggerated sigh. "I mean, it's a lot of work for some teenage girls."

A silent pause fell between the two, as they locked eyes and said nothing. Suddenly, Waki began to smile and a low chuckle fell from her lips slowly turning in to a bought of laughter that rung the air around them. Orie looked at her with a puzzled expression, eyes that showed just how lost she was. Waki held her stomach as waves of laughter poured out and she gasped for a breath, her face turning a bright shade of red.

"What?" Orie asked amidst the laughter. "What's so funny?"

Waki held back her laughter, a chuckle escaping as she spoke. "It's just, I never thought I would see you get so worked up. You're always quiet and serious, it was kinda...funny. But in a good way."

"Well, I just couldn't help it!" Orie said with a smile. "I guess I was bottling some emotions up."

Waki waved her hand, motioning for Orie to sit beside her. Orie sat down, meeting Waki's eyes. Waki smiled softly, letting a chuckle out.

"Maybe we do need this party." Waki said.

Orie laughed lightly. "We deserve it, after all we are saving the world." She joked.

Waki chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. She dropped her gaze and let her eyes focus on the floor. Orie watched her fiddle with her thumbs, as she remained seated beside her.

"You know..." Waki spoke in a low voice. "I'm glad you're here, sometimes I just get so worked up thinking about Asphodel and being a precure, it's kinda nice to laugh about it."

Orie felt her lips curve in to a smile, a tinge of happiness shining in her eyes. "You know, I'm glad we're precure, after all we are friends now."

Waki looked over at Orie, a gentle air about her and a smile that was soft and silent. "That's true, I guess some good came from it."

"You know Waki," Orie said with a sigh. "You don't have to hide when you're afraid or upset, you can tell us. We're a team and we shouldn't let Asphodel or Aster or anyone else have so much control over us."

"Thanks." Waki said.

Waki stood from her bed and walked over towards her closet, she took out a blanket and laid it on Orie's lap.

"My blankets a bit small for two people, so you can use that one." She said. "It's getting late, we should sleep."

Orie nodded. "Yea."

Waki laid down on the bed, pressing herself closely to the wall. She pat the mattress, gesturing for Orie to lay beside her. Orie laid back and waited for Waki to pull the covers over themselves before lying the other blanker on top of them. Waki laid a hand over her mouth as she yawned, her body giving in to sleep.

Orie shut her eyes, feeling calm as she too gave in to sleep.

Orie turned over in the bed, pressing a pillow over her head to block out the blaring chime of the alarm clock. She let out a groan as she sat up and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. She swung her legs over the bed, mouth stretched open with a yawn.

"Waki..." She called out softly, still trying to shake off the heavy feeling of sleep.

She snoozed the alarm, standing with an air of confusion as she eyed the room around her. It was still dark, with nothing but the street lamps out side to light the night. In fact, it still appeared like it was the middle of the night. Orie scratched her head with obvious confusion as she turned to look at the clock again.

Blinking with a bright red neon light, the clock red seven in the morning. Orie eyed out the city just outside, more confused than before. She stepped on to the balcony and looked out at the city before her, a growing sense of panic washing over her. Orie tore herself away from the balcony at the sound of the bed room door slamming against the wall.

She turned around with a start, locking eyes with Waki. Waki stood at her door way with a pale face, her eyes wide with fear. Orie walked towards her, her face now flushed with panic.

"What's wrong?" Orie asked with a shaky voice throwing away any allusion of bravery.

"Somethings wrong, I think Asphodel's up to something." Waki said, voice tone with fear. "We have to do something." She said, dashing over to her desk with a jittery jump. She snatched her love charm from the top of the desk and with shaky hands snapped it around her wrist.

"Hold on!" Orie said, clasping her arm to keep her still. "We don't even know where he could be and you need to calm down. Do you think you can fight like this?"

Waki looked in to her eyes and felt a wash of nerves leave her body. She nodded her head in agreement, taking a deep breath to calm down.

Waki turned her head towards the balcony, placing one hand over her love charm. "I think I know where he is."

Asphodel stood in the center of the city, alone. Usually by now the city would be packed with the morning rush of business men and shop owners scurrying to start their day, but the streets were empty and hung with eerie silence. Asphodel found it enjoyable, but now was not the time for that, he was in the middle of yet another one of his antics.

He raised an arm slightly above his hip and pressed his two fingers together and snapped. A dark mist popped from his hands and static shock crackled in the air. Two portals appeared opposite of him and in seconds three girls came tumbling forward.

A grin fixed it self on the surface of his face as he was more than pleased to have the precure in his presence. Waki, Orie, and Rei were all taken back by confusion. They were known in the middle of the city and Asphodel was only feet away from them. Orie saw Rei on the ground, still trying to piece together what just happened. She rushed over to her and pulled her up.

"Are you okay? How did you get her? How did we get here?" Orie asked all at once.

Rei shook her head, still puzzled. "I-I don't know."

"I think I know how we got here." Came Waki's voice, with a tinge of bitterness to her words.

The girls all faced Asphodel with growing anger, another thing Asphodel found amusing. He took a step towards them, the girls raising their guard. He laughed at their actions, he never seemed to take them seriously. Rei bit her lip as her face turned a deep red as a wave of anger flooded her body.

"What have you done this time?!" She demaned him to answer.

Asphodel scoffed, feeling threatened by the demand. "I've simply put a stop on things, not permanently just long enough for us to settle our differences."

Rei creased her brows, an irritated look painted on her face. "Come on girls, transform!"

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

"Over flowing with, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!"

"Laughter filling the air, the sound of bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!"

"The flower that blooms with love, piercing evil with it's thorns! Cure Rose!"

The three of them came together and struck a pose. Rose and Merry behind Adore, arms facing outward. Adore made a heart with her hands, placing it over her heart.

"Love, passion, and hope! Together we are Passion Heart Precure!"

Asphodel lunged at them within seconds after they transformed, clearly not holding back. He swung punch after punch, with speed and strength but the girls where fast. Adore blocked his punches, sinking her fist on to the side of his face, his head jerking back with force.

Asphodel snapped his head back with a fierce look in his eyes that could only be rage, he snapped his fingers and suddenly his hand was engulfed by a massive ball of energy. He dug his fist in to Adore's stomach, the cure gasping for breath as she tumbled back and crashed in to the ground.

Rose summoned her sword, her blade slicing through the air and crashing against Asphodel. Asphodel fell to his knees with a hiss as a sharp sting traveled through his body. As she stood up, Merry lunged towards him, kicking him with a powerful blow. Asphodel rolled on the concrete, trembling from the on slot of attacks. He rose to his feet, though his body shook.

"Don't think you can keep doing this to us, stop messing with our home." Adore said with a cold voice.

"You girls...don't act so confidently!" Asphodel snapped, he lunged at the precure with a wave of rage.

Adore turned on her heel, just missing the blunt of his punch. Asphodel fumbled forward, falling to his knees once more. The girls came together, eyeing each other with the same thought in mind.

"He's weak..." Rose whispered.

Adore nodded, keeping her stare fixed intensely on Asphodel. "Let's finish this."

Rose and Merry stepped in front of Adore, placing their hands on top of each other. Adore held an arm out towards the sky, her palm illuminating with a pink light. Adore brought her other arm over towards the girls, she laid her hand on top of Merry's and Rose.

In unison Rose and Merry called out. "Precure!" At the center of the hand pile, a small flame ignited, forming into a heart.

Adore brought the arm that she held up, down on top of the heart and called out. "Love Burst!"

Asphodel cursed under his breath, with out a second thought he summoned a portal and vanished before the attack could hit him. The blow crashed against the ground and burst in to a show of lights as if began to fade.

The darkness began to lift from the city, trickles of sunlight pouring from the sky. The darkness fell like paint as if began to fade and the world Asphodel had created was melting away. The girls changed back before anyone could see them.

"It was a fake world, I think the city is fine." Orie said.

"Did you girls...notice his fighting?" Rei asked. "It was a bit-"

"Sloppy?" Waki said.

Rei nodded. "Yea, I think we're starting to get to him." She said, her voice soft. "What should we do?"

Orie took a hold of Rei's hand. "Forgot about him for now, it's our weekend don't let him ruin it."

"Not to mention it's seven in the morning and we're standing in the middle of the city." Waki added. "If we want to make it home before our parents notice, we better get going."

"Waki's right, Rei well see you at my house later." Orie said.

The girls parted ways, rushing to make it home before their parents noticed there missing teens. Waki ran through the city streets, pulling Orie along with her. When they made it to the complex, Waki fumbled with the door for a minute before finally unlocking it, she rushed inside and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"We made it." She said quietly as not to be heard.

Orie laughed. "Yup, now let's get dressed, we have a party to get to."

* * *

"Wow!" Rei exclaimed with a bright smile that stretched from ear to ear as she jumped with excitement. "This is incredible!"

The trio were gathered in the middle of Orie's garden, balloons and streamers littered the garden. A table sat in the back with plates of sweets sprawled on top, a small cake laid in the center. A small table was draped over with white cloth and a tea set sat patiently waiting to be used.

It was nothing big, but it was just perfect for the small group of girls. Rei was more than over joyed just look at it all, her eagerness putting a warm smile on Orie's face.

"Girls, this is amazing!" Rei clasped her hands in a show of excitement.

"Glad you like you, we managed to pull it together just in time." Waki said.

Rei pressed her hands over her chest, the corners of her mouth raised with joy. Her eyes shined as she spoke.

"You girls did this all for me?" She said.

Orie nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." Rei said softly. "Thanks so much."

"You don't have to thank us, Rei." Waki said. "We wanted to cheer you up, plus we agreed we should all find something to enjoy."

"You guys are the best, really." Rei said. "I know I've been a bit much lately and with Asphodel making our lifes so difficult, I just really wanted get away with my family for a bit, but when that plan failed, I was really down. You girls really make me happy."

Orie reached for Rei's hand, holding tightly with hers. She meet Rei's eyes and gave her a smile that made her feel safe.

"Forget about Asphodel, let's enjoy ourselves. This is a party after all." Orie said.

"You're right, let's party!"

For the rest of the afternoon, the girls stayed together in the garden, all their cares were behind them. The party was small, just the three of them, but that was all they needed. Between the three of them, they were bound to have a wonderful time. There was plenty to eat and they spent most of the time chatting away, fulling enjoying their time together. They all felt at ease, this was a moment to relax and forgot about their troubles and that was exactly what they did. They forgot about their problems, enjoying the bliss they felt in each others presence.

But among all the joy, they were unaware of the looming figure who watched them with a close eye. Hiding among the shadows, the figure stayed far and out of sight from the girls, a coldness hung heavy in the air.

"They should enjoy it now while they can..."

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams"_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "Something fishy is going on."

Waki: "Yea, something doesn't feel right."

Orie: "I think I know what it is...look's like someone's come to see us."

Waki: "No way!"

Rei: "It can't be!"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precue:**

 _Episode 32: "Reciprocated Love, Ambrosia's grand return!"_


	32. Chapter 32

**Episode 32**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Reciprocated Love! Ambrosia's Grand Return!"**

* * *

 _When she opened her eyes, there was nothing but darkness to greet her. Yet through the darkness she could see a heavy fog, lingering in the space around her. She felt a rush of cold air whip against her, her body shaking as the cold air wrapped around her. There was a ping in her chest, a quick burst of warmth and than nothing._

 _Than, appearing through the darkness, Rei walked towards the unfamiliar girl. Rei stretched out a hand towards her, hesitating to touch her. As Rei's hand fell on the girls shoulder, Rei felt a chill sweep through her body. Rei pulled back with a gasp, eyeing the hand that had laid on her shoulder._

 _"Hello?" Rei's voice felt heavy in her throat as though she had to force every word she said. "Who are you?"_

 _The strange girl raised her eyes, a mist within them. "There's nothing left, I don't feel anything..."_

 _Rei eyed her with a wave of emotions, her mouth hung open as she tried to speak. But there was nothing she could say, not even if she wanted to. Rei felt a clamp around her throat that kept her silent, she raised her hands to her neck trying to speak with no luck._

 _The fog only grew heavier, blurring the scene around them. Rei shot her hand out towards the girl, fighting through the fog to reach her. Rei starred at those eyes that looked at her, the girl watching Rei with an air of sadness. The girl appeared to vanish slowly and Rei could feel herself growing weak._

 _As the fog closed in around her, she fell to her knees struggling to speak, a horsed whisper escaping her lips as frigid breeze shook her._

 _Rei held herself, shakily. Her voice ringing out in a forced murmur. "Wait..."_

Rei sat with a jolt from her bed, covers falling to the ground as she knocked them down. A sudden gasp rung from her mouth as she tried to catch her breath. She looked around the corners of her room with a confused look about her.

"It...it was a dream." She told herself though she still felt shaky. "Calm down, it wasn't even a nightmare, just a dream."

While the memories of her dream quickly faded from her mind, Rei found herself to awake to go back to sleep. She swung her legs over her bed and dropped her head with a sigh. Rei rose from her bed with a stretch, eyeing the clock that sat on her desk across the room.

"It's only six..." Rei said with a yawn. She shuffled to her closet, sliding the door open with a little more force than she had meant to. "Oops...gotta stay quiet." She whispered, digging through the sea of clothes until she found what she needed.

Rei tossed her uniform on to her bed, snatching a hair tie from her desk and fumbling with her knotted hair until she managed to bundle it in to a ponytail. She threw on her uniform and grabbed her love charm from her night stand, slapping it on.

Rei wandered back to her bed, starring through her window at the city still shrouded in the night. She let out a breath that shook with nervousness. As she sat on her bed a heavy thought in her mind.

"Something doesn't feel right."

* * *

Orie stood in the middle of the green room, tapping her finger away impatiently as she eyed the plants around her with little interest. Waki was buried within the sea of plants, checking for any damages or faults, clearly lost within her job.

"Not to sound rude, but where is she?" Orie whined with a pout. "I'm going to be late for drama club."

Waki shrugged, far to busy with her flowers. "I don't know..." She muttered, still inspecting her plants. "You know her, always late."

Before Orie could say another word, the door to the green room flew open, smacking against the wall. Rei stepped in to the green room, dropping her bag with an exaggerated sigh. She pulled on her hair tie releasing her ponytail, gesturing for the girls to gather around her.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, it's fine, let's just get to the point." Orie said. "Why did you want to meet with us?"

Waki poked at Rei playfully and said. "Yea, what's up?"

Rei bit her lip as she thought of a way to get her words out clearly. "Well, this might not sound like a big deal but...I had a dream."

Orie eyed her with a puzzled expression. "A dream?"

"What's wrong with that?" Waki asked, confused.

"Well, it was weird. Their was some girl and...I can't really remember it well." Rei spoke with an empty tone as though she herself was not sure what she was trying to say. "I don't think anything big happened...but."

"But?" Waki repeated with curiosity.

"I don't know, it felt weird..." Rei said. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you guys cause I think it was more than just a regular dream...like I should have known that girl."

Orie shot Waki a worrying glance, turning back to face Rei. "Well, do you think it has anything to do with Asphodel?"

Rei shrugged with a unknowing face. "I'm not sure, but I think we should all stay alert...okay?"

The girls agreed with a simple head nod, leaving with an air of concern following them. With Orie busy in the drama club, Waki tagged along with Rei on her walk home. The two stayed silent for most of the walk, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Are you sure you can catch your train on your way back?" Rei asked, breaking the silence.

Waki nodded, uttering a low 'Mhm.' as she kept her eyes locked on the ground. Waki licked her lips, turning to look at Rei.

"Do you think that dream is anything to worry about?"

Rei dropped her gaze and shrugged. "I don't know...look I didn't want to worry anyone, but there was something about it that made me feel like I should let you girls know." Rei turned to with Waki with a deep breath, letting it out and smiling brightly. "Look, I'm sure it's nothing we should worry about...thanks for taking me home I can walk alone from here."

"Are you sure, we're still a few blocks away?" Waki's voice rung out, but Rei was long gone already down the next block. "Ugh, that girl."

Rei ran for the rest of her walk, nearly tripping over herself as she turned the corner on to her street. She came to a stop to catch her breath, deciding to walk seeing as her house was only at the end of the block. As Rei neared her house, she shivered at the chill that crawled up her back. She paid it no mind at first, but the more she ignored it the more she felt like she was trapped with in a winter storm.

She wrapped her arms around herself with a shiver, looking around her neighbor hood almost expecting a sudden snow storm to appear. But she was standing alone in the middle of her neighborhood, shivering as though it was the dead of winter.

"What's going on?" She said with a shutter.

Rei began to feel like she was not alone, a growing presence approaching her. Rei turned around, slowly, almost anticipating something horrible to appear behind her. Turning around completely, a dark shadow caught her eye. It stretched across the floor and she followed the source, a wave of shock flushed through her.

"W-what..." She uttered in a low voice as her eyes fell on a familiar face. "You...you!"

A smile crossed the familiar face that stood across from Rei, a tired pair of eyes meeting her gaze. "Don't look so surprised, do you really find it that shocking to see me again. Haven't you missed the presence of Ambrosia, the first enemy to cross your path."

Rei felt her face knot with anger, a burning rage behind her eyes. "I'm not going to waste my time with talk, I don't know what you're doing here, but your stay is over!"

Rei threw her arm across her chest, quickly transforming within a blink of light. Adore emerged from the light and with out a second thought lunged at Ambrosia, sinking her fist with power. Ambrosia flinched against the punch, but was quick to recover. Ambrosia threw her arms up to shield herself as Adore released an onslaught of attacks.

"Stop!" Ambrosia's voice rung out.

But Adore ignored her, burying her fist against Ambrosia in hopes of beating her. Ambrosia clicked her tongue, clasping Adore's wrist and locking her still. Adore pulled back against her grasp, trying to free herself with no luck. Adore swung her free hand around and sunk her fist on the side of Ambrosia's face.

Ambrosia felt her head jerk to the side from the blow, nearly biting her tongue from the impact. She wiped around, clutching Adore's free hand and grasping tightly as so she would not leave.

"Listen!" Ambrosia snapped, voice echoing in to the empty air.

Adore was taken back, a wave of confusion washing over her. "What are you doing?"

"I don't intend to fight you, I haven't come here for that."

Adore meet Ambrosia's gaze for a moment, but she pulled herself free from her grasp and shot her a suspicious glare.

"What do you mean?" She asked, with lingering confusion.

Ambrosia locked eyes with Adore, a calm and confident look in her eyes. "Cure Adore, things are not like before. I will not fight you."

Adore felt her fist tighten, brows hung in anger as she spoke. "Then why are you? What are you up to?!"

"Change back, I want to talk to you." Ambrosia said, stepping closer to Adore.

Adore stepped back, raising her arms defensively. "Stay back, I'm not like you...I will hurt you."

"Please, cut the tough guy act already. I'm not here to hurt you."

"If you won't tell me why you're here, than leave." Adore said, voice threatening.

"I've already told you! I want to, no, I need to talk to you!"

Adore kept her eyes on Ambrosia, rage burning within. "I would never talk to you, especially un-transformed. I don't know how or why you're even back, but whatever reason Aster has for sending you back, you will be stopped!"

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Ambrosia said with a coy smile stretching across her face. "I no longer serve the dark lord."

Adore changed back, a glimpse of light surrounding her before she was back to her normal school uniform. She kept her gaze fixed on Ambrosia, almost like she was studying her, trying to figure her motives out. Ambrosia clicked her tongue once again, dropping her arms beside her with a dramatic sigh. Ambrosia's eyes lowered with a look of irritation, brows sitting firmly over her eyes.

"Enough thinking, say something." Ambrosia said.

Rei lowered her stare, shoulders dropping as she drew a breath out. Rei walked towards Ambrosia with a hesitant step, keeping her guard up as she came closer to her. Ambrosia felt her lips twitch in to a crooked smile.

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked.

"I would much rather discuss this topic in a more...private place." Ambrosia said.

"Why? So you can trick me?"

Ambrosia ignored her comment. "It's too dangerous to be so out in the open, you never known who might be watching..."

Rei looked around with wide eyes, almost expecting someone else to appear. "Oh, right...well follow me..."

Rei walked past Ambrosia, looking over her shoulder to see if the woman had followed her. Seeing Ambrosia close behind her, she continued to lead her to a more secluded place. Rei felt a shiver shake her body, having Ambrosia follow her so closely not knowing if she were going to attack or not made her a bit tense.

Still, Rei felt like she could trust her enough to walk towards their destination with out any trouble, anything after that well, she was not sure if she could count on Ambrosia staying so...calm. A few blocks down and the two came across a park, now empty of any children as the sun was nearly set.

Rei waved for Ambrosia to sit down on a bench, keeping a safe distance from her. Ambrosia grinned, folding her leg over the other, studying Rei's behavior.

"Oh come on, you don't have to sit so far. I don't bite." She joked.

Rei crossed her arms with a heavy breath escaping her lips, she turned her head so she would not have to look at Ambrosia and spoke out in a low voice.

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"What?" Ambrosia asked, a blank look about her. "Speak up, I can't hear a damn thing."

Rei snapped her head, brows pointed in anger. "Why did you want to talk to me! What is it that you want, just tell me already so I know what you're planning!"

Ambrosia was taken back as Rei's voice came at her like an angry punch to the face. Ambrosia cleared her throat taking in a breath as if she had the biggest news to share. Rei tapped her foot in irritation, slowly growing impatient.

"I told you, I'm not planning anything. I no longer serve the Lord of Darkness." Ambrosia spoke an empty tone to her words. "I can't explain how or why I've returned, well...I guess I can explain why."

"Well, just tell me already than!"

Ambrosia brushed a hair back, straightening up before she continued. "I know that you girls are too comfortable, you think the worst is over, but oh you don't even know what's yet to come." Ambrosia sighed, a long look in her eyes. "But I suppose it's not your fault after all if I defeated one of the most powerful beings to ever exist I suppose I too would feel like I'm on top of the world."

Rei turned from Ambrosia, sinking her teeth in to her bottom lip trying to keep from snapping. She looked at her and said. "What are you trying to say...is Aster back?"

"Why dear, she was never gone."

Rei jumped up with bolt of shock, mouth dropping with a gasp. "What?! B-but, how? W-we defeated her!" She stammered.

"Oh, please." Ambrosia said. "Think back to that day you crossed paths with her, do you really think you finished her off?"

Rei sunk back down on to the bench, a disheartening look settling on her face. "I-I guess not."

"Anyway..." Said Ambrosia. "That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Rei asked.

"Well, the point is you girls have something terrible coming your way." Ambrosia said. "And before you ask me why I've come all the way here to tell you, well like I've mentioned twice already. I'm no longer a servant meaning...I want to help you girls. I want to help you save your world."

Rei was speechless, too stunned to even speak. Well, more like to angry to get any thing out that would make sense.

But she calmed herself long enough to get a word out, before bursting out with anger. "What?!"

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

Waki scribbled in her note book, breathing a sigh as she starred at the words she had written down. Waki tapped her pen against her desk, her mind buzzing as she lost focus on her homework. She reached for her phone which laid beside her notebook and unlocking it with a flick of her finger she tapped away at the screen.

Waki pressed send and waited for a response. "Maybe I'm worrying too much." She said to herself. Her phone lit up with a message, the id blinking with Orie's name.

"What's up?"

Read the text. Waki opened the message ready to send another text, but starred at her phones screen, thumb hovering over a button.

"No, I should call her, this too important to text about." She said as she dialed Orie's number.

"Waki, is everything okay?" Orie's voice came in through the phones speaker.

"Yea, no I just wanted to talk to you about Rei's dream." Waki said. "Unless...unless I'm just worrying to much."

There was a pause before Orie's voice came through, a serious tone in her words. "No, I think you have a point...we don't know what Asphodel's capable of and if he's manipulating even our dreams well then..."

"Then there's nothing we can do..."

"Not exactly." Said Orie. "We just have to be on our toes, there's no telling what he might do next."

"But I just don't get why he'd need to mess with our dreams." Waki said with a frustrated tone to her voice. "I mean what does he win by doing that?"

"Who knows, but I think we should talk to Rei again. Maybe get her to remember more details about the dream." Orie said. "If this really has anything to do with Asphodel, than we'd better be prepared."

Waki gulped, letting Orie's words sink in. Waki was not sure what Asphodel could possible do to them by messing with their dreams, but just the thought of him having so much power over them made her shiver.

She cleared her throat before saying. "Yea...we'll talk to her tomorrow during lunch...I'll see you than."

* * *

Rei adjusted her bag straps, clutching her bag firmly against her. Her lips were pulled in to a frown, eyes lowered with annoyance. She walked her usual path to school although she was beginning to regret it. She was not alone and more than anything she wish that she was.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me to school." Rei said.

Ambrosia walked beside her, arms crossed as she eyed the area. "I wanted to, after all I was always a bit curious what a legendary warrior did in their normal life and...it's pretty boring."

Rei tightened her hold on her bag, biting her lip before muttering. "Unbelievable..."

"What was that?" Ambrosia said, eyeing Rei with one brow quirked.

"Nothing...listen." Rei turned to her. "You can't follow me around and I still don't trust you. I don't believe you for one second when you say you're not helping Asphodel or Aster."

Ambrosia clicked her tongue, stomping her foot down like a child. "Well why not? I said I was no longer on their side, is my word not enough."

"No, actually it's not." Rei said. "After all you put us through...it's your fault any of this even happened...you even tried to hurt Yui."

"Please, it is not my fault you awakened as a precure and it is certainly not my fault you came face to face with Aster- I mean the Lord." Ambrosia turned from Rei, digging her nails in to her arms. "If you had given the love charm..."

"I knew it!" Rei said with a shout. "You just want my charm!"

Ambrosia dropped her arms with a sigh, eyes rolling in frustration. "Stop it, I don't even need that thing. I have my own powers and like I said I'm not here to fight you."

"Why well...you can't follow me around." Rei said. "You can say what you want, but I don't trust you and I never will, so just...stay away from me!"

Rei turned on her heel and stomped away in an angry huff, leaving Ambrosia standing in the middle of the street alone with a blank expression on her face. Ambrosia crossed her arms, clicking her tongue.

"Honestly, what a stubborn girl."

* * *

Rei's foot tapped against the floor of her classroom, she sat at her desk and starred at her notebook, furious. Her brows sat firmly above her eyes, lips a firm line across her face. Rei zoned out from the lesson, muttering under breath as she tapped her pen furiously against her notebook.

"Who does she even think she is?" She said in a low voice. "I mean, really does she think I'm that stupid?"

As Rei focused on her own thoughts, the school bells went off with a chime for lunch. As her classmates began to gather around and meet their own friends for lunch, Rei sat hunched over her desk with a pout.

"She's just here to make things worst for us..." She mumbled to herself.

Rei turned her head at the touch of a tap, meeting the eyes of a fellow classmate. "Aren't you going to eat lunch?"

"Oh, yea almost forgot thanks." She said, gathering her bag.

Rei left the classroom shortly after, walking towards the green house of the school. She held her bag tightly between her hands, still muttering to herself as she thought about her encounter with Ambrosia. Rei stopped in the middle of the halls, head hung with a sigh. She eyed her love charm that sat on her wrist, lips a firm across her face.

"All this trouble started by a bracelet." She said lowly.

Rei shook the thought of Ambrosia from her mind, making her way in to the green house where Waki and Orie sat waiting for her. She joined them by the far side of the green house, pulling up a stool to sit down and propping her lunch on her lap. She began to eat, but soon stopped once she noticed neither Waki nor Orie where eating. Rei glanced between them with a puzzled look and slowly chewed and swallowed the food that sat in her mouth. Orie shot Waki a look that urged her to speak, Waki clicked her tongue and with a sigh began to say.

"Rei, we wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Said Rei.

"You're dream of course." Orie said.

Rei eyed them once more, shrugging her shoulders as she adjusted herself on the stool. "Well, what's there to know...I saw a girl and that's it."

Waki glanced at Orie with confusion, turning back to face Rei. "Right, but didn't you say it felt odd?"

"I guess it did, but I was probably overreacting."

Orie felt her brow raise in suspicion as she eyed Rei closely. "Hold on, they other day you kept us back because you felt it was so important that you just had to tell us and today you're saying you were just overreacting?"

"Yup."

"Hold on." Waki said. "Are you sure? Because we were starting to think that-"

"Wait we?" Rei interrupted.

"Yes, we. As in Waki and I were talking about it and felt that it could be important." Orie added.

"Wait, so you two were thinking about it that much?" Rei said. "Well, I was wrong so don't worry about it."

"Rei, are you alright?" Waki asked.

Rei nodded. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

Orie leaned forward with suspicion."But just wait a minute-"

Orie's voice was drowned out by a piercing screech that startled them all. The trio jumped to their feet, sharing a knowing glance before running out on to the court yard. Standing before them, a massive monster towered over them. The creature stomped through the yard, a baton in hand and marching jacket draped over it.

Rei turned to Waki and Orie and just with one look they knew what to do. "Girls!"

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!" They said in unison.

"Over flowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!"

"Laughter filling the air, the sound of bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!"

""The flower that blooms with love, it's thorns piercing evil! Cure Rose!"

"Love, passion, and hope! Together we are Passion Heart Precure!"

Asphodel snickered, eyes fixed on the precure with a hidden rage. He shot his arm out and with in an instant a black beam shot from his palm, charging straight for the cures. Adore jumped in front of her team, summoning her shield to block the attack. The beam crashed against the shield, exploding in to an array of lights and than dust.

Adore lowered her shield. "Nice try-ah!"

Adore was thrown back by the hit of the monster's baton, flying past her team and landing with a crash. Merry summoned her mallet, she lunged at the lurid, plunging her mallet on to it. A loud wave rung through out the lurid, a deafening blare escaping.

The lurid fumbled back, screaming as the chimes from Merry's attack echoed in the air. Rose jumped at the beast and with a swing of her sword, slashed at the beast. The lurid let out a terrifying scream, swinging it's arms defenseless against Rose.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings!"

Asphodel unleashed another attack, sending Rose tumbling in to the ground. Merry snapped her fingers, summoning a hand bell. She swung the bell, unleashing a wave of gold rings that launched themselves towards Asphodel, knocking him back.

"We have to defeat the lurid first!" Adore said, running back to her team.

"But he'll just get in the way!" Rose shouted back.

Cure Merry slide past the two, pushed back by the force of another attack. The girls rushed to Merry's side, helping her to her feet.

Merry glared at the beast, leaning on Adore for support. "Well, we better figure it out fast before they tear the school apart!"

Asphodel hovered over the girls, stopping the lurid in it's tracks with a simple wave of his hand. He glared down at the precure trio, anger smeared across his face. Adore summoned her shield, suspicious of his next move. The palm of his hand began to glow a deep purple that doubled in size with in seconds. Adore raised her shield, pushing her team behind her as she prepared for a harsh impact. Asphodel felt his lips twist with a grin, he held the beam of light in his hand keeping everyone on their toes.

"You girls don't get it do you." His voice came out like a harsh drum. "You girls and this school are finished!"

The beam came flying from his palm, Adore shut her eyes tightly anticipating a powerful blow. But as quickly as the attack was released it was swallowed up by yet another light that seemed to come out of nowhere. Rose shook Adore by the shoulder to catch her attention, motioning for her to look up. Adore felt a wave of confusion rush through her as her eyes fell on a very familiar face.

"No way..." Merry said in a hushed whisper.

Asphodel snapped his head and almost instantly a rush of rage took over him. "Ambrosia!"

Ambrosia turned to look at him, a sly grin painted across her face. "Long time no see." She said.

Ambrosia snapped her fingers, instantly summoning another orb of light that sat in her hand. She shot the attack towards the lurid, knocking it down on it's back. Asphodel starred at her for a moment in disbelief, he shook his head as though to snap himself out of a trance and lunged at his old comrade. Ambrosia was taken back by the sudden pain of a hit, Asphodel's punch sinking in to her.

But she quickly recovered her sense and snatched at his arm, tightly grasping him until her knuckles grew white. Ambrosia swung him around, tossing him like a doll as he crashed in to the ground. She turned to the precure who sat, bewildered eyes watching Ambrosia closely. She snickered before saying.

"Well, are you just going to sit there and watch?" She shouted. "Defeat that lurid!"

Adore pulled herself away from the awe she was in, snapping the girls from their own shock. "Right, come on girls let's finish this!"

Rose and Merry stepped in front of Adore, placing their hands on top of each,other. Adore held an arm out towards the sky, her palm illuminating with a pink light. Adore brought the opposite arm over towards the girls, she laid her hand on top of Merry's and Rose.

In unison Rose and Merry called out. "Precure!" At the center of the hand pile, a small flame ignited, forming into a heart.

Adore brought the arm that she held up, down on top of the heart and called out. "Love Burst!"

The monster was consumed by the attack, vanishing into the light and bursting forth into a river of hearts. From the center of the smaller hearts a big red heart floated down. Adore and the girls held their hands under it and called out.

"Go now, with love in your heart." They said in unison and the heart vanished into light, returning to it's rightful owner.

"No!" Asphodel's cry echoed in the air with an uncomfortable chill.

The trio turned towards him, weapons ready. He rose to his feet, face twisted with fury at the failure of his plan. Asphodel turned to Ambrosia, but said nothing far too shocked to even speak or more like far to angry to get a word out. However Ambrosia did not back down, she meet his hateful gaze with a look of confidence in her eyes that said she was never going to back down. She stood her ground, the two looked in a heated stare.

"Get out." Came Ambrosia's voice, low and cold.

Asphodel remained still, eyes still focused on Ambrosia. A portal appeared behind him and slowly he began to back away until he was only inches away from the portal. Ambrosia continued to glare at him, still standing her ground. Asphodel glanced at the precure who watched in awe, he looked at Ambrosia one last time a wicked smile coming across his face.

"You've doomed yourself." He said in a cold whisper as he disappeared in to the portal.

Ambrosia let out a sigh, twirling a finger between her hair. "That was so over dramatic, don't you think girls."

The trio turned to her, eyes wide in shock and confusion. Ambrosia looked at them with a puzzled expression as though she honestly did not know why they were all so surprised. Adore stepped forward, standing in front of her team with a stern look about her. She meet Ambrosia's eyes, her own shining with what looked like a scolding glare.

"What? Why are you so quiet?" Ambrosia asked.

"Get out." Adore said.

Ambrosia was left feeling blank for a moment, her mouth falling open as silence fell from her lips. She shut her mouth, finding it better to keep silent. She did not argue with Adore and with a simple snap of her fingers she summoned a portal. Ambrosia turned away from the girls walking in to the portal behind her, she stopped for a second glancing over her shoulders before disappearing as well.

Merry and Rose looked at Adore with puzzled eyes, waiting for some sort of explanation. Adore turned to face her team with a heavy sigh as she changed back in to her normal self. Merry and Rose did the same, still waiting for an answer. Rei dropped her gaze, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"What was that?" Orie asked. "W-why did she help us?"

Rei shook her head with a shrug, a frown lingering on her face. "Who knows, but...I don't like it."

"Well, I think we should keep an eye out for her, somethings definitely up." Said Waki with a worried pout.

Orie nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around Rei. "She's right...come on let's get back tomour lunch before the bell rings."

Rei nodded, following Orie's lead towards the green house. Long after lunch and even after the school day had ended, Rei found herself swimming in a pool of different emotions. She was so angry to see Ambrosia again, but at the same time her head was spinning with confusion. Why had Ambrosia helped them? Was it part of her plan, if so than why did Asphodel look so angry?

"Somethings not right..." Rei said to herself as she walked home.

"You keep saying that, why?"

Rei was startled by the sudden voice, but quickly felt her nerves settle down as it dawned on her who had spoken. She turned towards the voice, eyes meeting Ambrosia's stare. Rei felt a sigh escape her, shoulders dropped as she frowned.

"What do you want now?" Rei asked, a tired expression on her face. "Haven't you done enough for today?"

Ambrosia shrugged, starring off in to space. "I don't know...have I?"

Rei clicked her tongue, resting a hand on her hip. "Ambrosia, what is it? Tell me now or else I'll transform and-"

"And what?" Ambrosia asked. "You'll fight me, well than I'll fight back again and again until you hear me out."

"I already have and I don't trust you."

Ambrosia bit her lip, feeling a mountain of anger topple over her. "Why not? Haven't I told you already I am no longer here as a servant, but of my own will!"

"Why not?" Rei repeated with a hiss. Rei laughed, but their was nothing funny about it. "Don't you get it, since the day I meet you, you've done nothing but try to destroy my world. You've tried to hurt me, my family and my friends ever since, so excuse me if I don't exactly trust you!"

Ambrosia let her arms drop to her side, she chewed on her lip in a long silence keeping her eyes away from Rei's gaze. She took in a deep breath, letting it out rather dramatically.

"Listen, I can't excuse my actions from before and sorry if I sound pushy but..." She said. "But I can't go back, I won't go back. There's nothing for me in the Shadow Kingdom, but here..."

"What about here? Do you mean Valor?" Rei asked.

"Yes and the world too." Ambrosia said. "There's so much that I don't know..."

"So what? You want to know about this world?" Rei asked, feeling even more confused than before. "Why? So you can destroy it?"

"No!" Ambrosia snapped, her voice a loud shout. Rei was taken back at first, but she collected herself and was ready to transform. Ambrosia saw her hand hover over the love charm, she cleared her throat to calm her nerves. "I'm sorry, I should stay calm."

Rei lowered her hand, keeping a stern look on her face. "Ambrosia let's make this quick, tell me why you're so sure you want to stay here and help us? Don't hold anything back and don't dare lie to me."

"All this time I've been fighting for the wrong thing. I always thought that despair was worth fighting for, I thought a world plunged in despair would be much better than a world filled with love."

Rei eyed her, suspicious. "Why change your mind, what's so different now?"

"After fighting you, after feeling that immense strength from your powers I knew that despair was far weaker." Ambrosia said. "I could feel it, I even saw it before my eyes. You transformed and became even stronger all because of love, so clearly...there must be something there."

"Why do you want to help us?" Rei asked.

Ambrosia fell silent, lips settled in to a frown. Her once piercing red eyes were like a dying flame, there was no heat or fire within, all that was left was a lukewarm shine. Rei took a step towards Ambrosia, stopping right in front of her. Ambrosia looked at Rei, a long silence between them.

"Why?" Rei asked, voice quiet.

"Because, I can't bare to think of a world were that love is gone."

Rei stepped back and turned away from her, she clutched her school bag. "I don't know if I can ever trust you, but...I think...I think we can help each other."

"I think so too." Said Ambrosia.

"But!" Rei said, turning on her heel with a stomp. "If you try anything, anything at all I won't hesitate to stop you. I"ll be keeping my eye on you..."

"Understood."

"Good." Said Rei, turning to walk away from Ambrosia.

Ambrosia watched as Rei slowly faded from her view, she crossed her arms and with a simple snap summoned a portal. She stepped back in to the portal, eyes lingering where Rei was once standing.

"She'll need my help, things won't exactly be the same."

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "Things are getting weirder and weirder around here."

Orie: "You've said it, I can't believe Ambrosia's back!"

Waki: "What does she want anyway and why is she helping us?"

Orie: "Rei, why is she following you?"

Waki: "What's going on?"

Rei: "Um..."

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 33: "The tale of two enemies, Rei and Ambrosia's secret."_


	33. Chapter 33

**Episode 33**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"The Tale of Two Enemies, Rei and Ambrosia's Secret."**

* * *

Rei sat up with a jolt at the crack of thunder, her messy hair clinging to her face in a jostled mess. She turned and eyed the window in her room, covered in rain water from the storm. She rolled herself out of bed and opened the door with a creak, slowly coming down the stairs. Rei flicked the kitchen lights on, taking a cup from the cupboard and pouring herself a glass of water.

"I hate it when it rains at night..." She said, her voice a low whisper.

Rei drank the rest of the water with one big gulp, sliding the cup back on the counter. She jumped with a start at the sound of thunder, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Rei clicked her tongue, resting a hand on her hip.

"Stupid thunder..." She muttered.

Rei turned the kitchen lights off, ready for bed. She shuffled towards the stairs with a yawn, arms stretched out. As she began her way upstairs a sudden crash caused her to stop. Rei turned back, squinting to see through the darkness. She flicked the light switch on, the shine of broken class catching her attention.

"What the..."

Rei swept the glass up in her hands, very carefully throwing it away. As she cleaned up the rest of the broken glass, she felt a shiver creep around her. She stood up with a puzzled look, eyes wandering in search across the kitchen. Rei felt her body shake from the sudden drop in temperature, goosebumps lining her arms.

"Hello?" She called out.

Rei was beginning to feel un-easy as she stood alone in the kitchen, too afraid to move. But her fear only grew when a low weeping echoed in the house. Rei slowly turned herself around, towards the sound of the weeping. Her body froze at the sight of a shrouded figure, cloaked in dark mist.

Rei felt herself clam up, mouth running dry with fear. "W-who are you?"

"Nothings...nothings left." A frail voice spoke, but it sounded distant almost as if it was not there. "P-please...help...I...I want to help-"

A massive clap of thunder drowned out the voice, the lights went out as the sky rumbled with another bought of lightening and heavy thunder. Rei let out a shrill cry,her legs giving out as she fell to the ground.

"Rei!" Her father called out, followed by a marching of feet across the floor. "Rei are you alright?"

Rei felt the warm embrace of her fathers arms wrap around her, pulling her close to his chest. She laid her head against her father, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine, sorry if I scared you." Rei said.

Her father eyed her with worried eyes. "What happened?"

Rei eyed the spot where the figure once stood, now empty. She shook her head. "Nothing...I dropped a cup because of the thunder, I was startled...sorry."

"Alright, well I'll finish cleaning up. Go up to bed sweet heart."

Rei nodded, eyes still focused on the spot where the figure was. She felt her father kiss her forehead and mutter goodnight as he swept over the broken glass she had missed. Rei walked up stairs with slow steps, still feeling shaken. She looked back over her shoulder and sighed.

"It was the girl from my dream..."

* * *

Orie tapped a finger against the wooden table she was leaning on, resting her chin in her free hand. Waki sat across from her, watching her with a blank expression. Waki leaned back in to her chair, lifting her legs on to the table. Orie clicked her tongue, sitting back.

"Don't sit like that." She scolded.

Waki ignored her. "So, what's on your mind?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You look like somethings on your mind, so...what is it?" Asked Waki with little interest.

Orie sighed, folding her arms firmly across her chest. "Do you really not know?" Waki shook her head. "Waki, seriously? Hello, Ambrosia saved us!"

Waki dropped her legs from the table, slamming them down against the floor. "So what." She muttered, turning from Orie, her gaze on the ground.

"So what?" Orie repeated. "What do you mean so what? Doesn't this bother you?"

"Of course it does!" Waki slammed a hand down on the table, turning to look firmly at Orie. "B-but it's just...I'm so tired about being worried."

"What do you mean?"

Waki folded her arms, leaning back in to her chair. "Every time we think that our lives are getting a little better, something else happens! First with the lurids, than Asphodel and now her!"

Orie felt a pout settle on her face, her eyes sinking with a sigh. "Waki..."

"Look...I'm just a little bit ticked off!" Waki raised her voice, startling Orie. She ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I'm just really annoyed...ok."

"Why? I mean I can see why, but..." Orie said, trailing off in to a silent pause.

"Orie, I'm just really tired of having to stay on our toes." Said Waki, voice low. "I mean, we went all the way to Amour and tried our best to fight Aster and for what? We didn't save the kingdom, we didn't really defeat Asphodel or Azalea or Ambrosia...we really...suck."

Orie felt her lips part, but she had nothing to say. Instead she rose from the table and gathered her things, turning back to face Waki, a frown sitting firmly on her face as her eyes flickered with a sense of sadness.

"Yea, well that's what being a precure is all about. Fighting till we win." Orie said.

Waki turned to face her, brow raised in confusion. She stood from her chair and walked over towards Orie, arms sat crossed on her chest.

"What exactly does that mean?"

Orie shrugged. "I guess it means that...well Waki, come on."

"Come on? Orie, what do you mean?"

"We're precure, it's our job to fight bad guys and protect the world." Orie said. "Waki, I get that it's upsetting sometimes and I'm not happy about Ambrosia being back at all, but there's nothing we can do about it except...figure out what's going on and staying prepared."

"Yea, but Orie what are we gonna do?" Waki asked, voice shrinking. "Nothings changed at all, we're right back where we started before we got to Amour, expect this time around I'm starting to feel a little hopeless."

"That's not true, we've come along way since Amour. We've come along way since this all started."

"Have we?" Waki asked with a blank stare about her, eyes un-focused. "I mean to tell you the truth I still don't really feel like I know what it takes to be a precure...I mean shouldn't we have won? We're the good guys...how could we have lost."

Orie eyed Waki for a moment before letting her bag drop on the ground with a loud thump. She took Waki by the hand and lead her back to the table and sat her down, she pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of Waki. Orie meet her eyes with an intense stare, brows pulled together giving her a serious look.

"Listen, we are regular teenagers who have a really big responsibility to deal with. We're precure and we fought a very terrible being." Orie licked her lips, pausing to think her words out clearly. She continued. "We did something that no else could even imagine and yea it didn't turn out the way we would have liked, in fact the odds were totally not in our favor."

Waki felt a giggle escape her as Orie spoke. Orie laid a hand on Waki's shoulder, her stare only growing more intense.

"Waki, we haven't failed. Let me make that very clear to you. Yes, we don't know what has happened to Amour or Yui and yes our enemies have returned, but as long as we are precure we have not failed."

The two were quiet for what felt like hours, though it was really nothing more than a few seconds. Waki pushed Orie's hand away from her shoulder, rising from her seat without looking away from Orie. Waki felt like a lump sat in her throat, keeping her silent. She gulped thinking that maybe she would be able to speak, but nothing came to mind.

Than her cheeks began to redden and her face felt warm. She was beginning to regret sharing how she felt, thinking about what she said and hearing herself say it was embarrassing. Waki turned from Orie, breaking her gaze.

"S-sorry I feel a little silly now." She admitted.

Orie sprung up from her seat, shaking her head. "No, don't be. " She insisted. "I don't think you were silly...I mean I think it's good to talk about how you feel."

Waki giggled, scratching at her face as she kept her eyes on the ground. "Yea well...I should get going."

"Waki wait!" Orie's hand wrapped firmly around Waki's wrist, keeping her from moving. Orie gasped as she pulled her hand back, face flushed. "Sorry...it's." She paused.

"What?"

Orie sighed as she slumped back down in to the chair. She meet Waki's eyes with a powerful stare. "Stop trying to keep these things to yourself. We've been threw a lot and by the look of things, well I wont sugar coat it, things aren't going to be getting better anytime soon and it's going to suck, so you don't have to act like you should be brave and unfeeling."

"Yea...yea I know."

"No Waki I mean it!" Orie's voice echoed in the room. She cleared her throat, making sure to lower her voice. "Sorry...Waki I'm just trying to say that you can count on us. You don't have to keep to yourself we're a team and...and I know that we're still trying to fix our friendship and I'm probably the last person you want to talk to about this...but I'll always be here for you."

"I-I know that..." Waki said, voice low like a whisper. She sat down, clasping Orie's hand. "Do...do you think I don't trust you enough to tell you how badly I hate our situation?" Waki said, with a light tone. She giggled, pushing back a loose hair. "You are the first person I think of whenever I have a problem like this...after all I don't really want to worry Rei...but also because I don't know, you make me feel calm."

Orie felt the corners of her lips tug upwards, a soft smile settling. "Thank you, I like knowing that. The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable around me."

"Same...Orie I-I..." Waki stammered. She cleared her throat and sniffled, pulling away from Orie. "I'm really angry and scared, Ambrosia has no business being back here and she might have saved us, but I have no idea what that even means and honestly I don't want to find out, at least not now."

Orie nodded, understanding her feelings. "Alright, well I won't bring it up...but we can't ignore this. She's back and she's planning something. We'll have to face it some time."

"I know, I know, but at least for the rest of today let's just forget about it...for a little bit."

Orie nodded, standing from her seat. She walked towards the door, picking up her bag and gesturing for Waki to follow her out. Orie stood patiently as Waki locked up the green room, the two walked towards the school gates where they would split off on their own routes.

As Waki said her goodbyes and went her separate way, the sound of Orie's voice pulled her to a stop.

"Waki, text me if...if you want to talk. I wont mind."

Waki smiled."Sure...see ya."

* * *

Rei felt sluggish, more than usual. Maybe it was the long nights she spent keeping herself from falling asleep. Ever since the incident in the kitchen Rei had not slept a single wink, it was beginning to take a toll on her. To make matters worst, the week was nearly over and she had not seen Ambrosia at all, it was making her suspicious.

But Rei had cared more about her dreams than Ambrosia, at least for now anyway. So she pushed any thoughts about Ambrosia far from her mind and instead made herself worried sick with the thoughts of who exactly was...well haunting her dreams.

"I don't even know her." She said to herself.

Rei tucked her legs under herself, sitting on her bed with a heavy frown. She was locked up in her room, all by her own choice, sitting in complete silence. When her mother had called her down for dinner earlier, she rushed down and guzzled down her meal just so she can keep herself locked up, alone.

Rei did not want her parents to worry about her, but she knew if she stayed around them she would have to pretend to be fine and to be honest Rei had no energy to even pretend. She was exhausted and frightened. Her reoccurring dream did not feel like a nightmare, but it was still frightening. Maybe it was the girl? Or the cold chills Rei felt whenever she saw her or maybe it was because she saw her in the kitchen outside of a dream.

"Is she real? Is she even here...why do I keep seeing here?" She asked herself.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Rei jumped up, startled by the sudden voice. In the corner of her room a portal appeared seemingly from thin air and taking a long stride into her room, Ambrosia appeared. Rei clicked her tongue, swinging her legs over the bed so she could sit on the edge. Ambrosia stayed in her spot, arms crossed as usual, the same careless expression spread across her features, but her eyes seemed different. They were not shining with anger like they use to, but they seemed more...lively as though Ambrosia had found something to care about.

"Don't do that." Rei said, almost scolding her.

Ambrosia picked up on the scolding tone hidden with in her words and chuckled. A child like Rei, scolding her? It seemed laughable to her.

"Noted..." Ambrosia said.

"Why are you here?" Rei asked. "I haven't seen you all week..."

"Did you think I went back on my word?" Ambrosia spoke in a teasing manner, a playful grin about her. Rei simply rolled her eyes. "Well, no need to worry. I'm still on your side."

"Good to know..." Rei said. "Anyway, are you going to answer me, why are you here?"

"Well isn't it obvious, we agreed we'd help each other." Ambrosia spoke as she moved around Rei's room, eyeing every nick-knack she saw. "And let's just say, I think I have something that could help you."

Rei jumped up at her words, eyes wide. "Really?" She said with a gasp. "W-what is it? Tell me!"

"Calm down." Ambrosia told her, motioning for her to settle back down. "I don't think what I know is new information, but maybe I can give you a better understanding of it."

"I'm sure any information you have is new to us...after all I'm starting to feel like we know nothing at all..."

Ambrosia eyed Rei for a moment, brow quirked in confusion before continuing. "Right, well anyhow as you know Asphodel seems to be the only one still serving under her rule." She said, referring to Aster.

"Wait a minute, what about Azalea?"

"I'd..." Ambrosia said, voice hesitant. "It doesn't matter right now, like I was saying Asphodel has no plans of ever betraying Aster and with you girls still fully powered he'll do anything to gain enough power to finish you girls off."

"Alright, well I figured he wouldn't leave us alone, but what else do you know?" Rei asked, pleading. "I mean...what about Aster? What about Amour, what more can we do?"

Ambrosia fell silent, starring at Rei with an intense glare. A frown hung on her face, brows pulled together as she clicked her tongue in annoyance. She crossed her arms and turned away from Rei.

"Hey!" Rei took one step towards her, reaching a hand out. But as her hand drew close, an icy chill lunged out at her. Rei pulled back with an astonished look framing her face, mouth opened with a gasp. "Um..."

Ambrosia turned to face her, face changing to look more stern. "I didn't think you would ask such questions, but suppose there only normal. Listen." Ambrosia grabbed Rei by both her shoulders, nails sinking in to her skin. "Amour should be the least of your worries, what matters now is stopping Aster from taking over your world."

"Wait a minute." Rei said, pushing Ambrosia's arms away from her. "I can't just forgot about Amour! I made a promise to protect it, I said I would restore Yui's home no matter what! After all isn't that why I became a precure?"

"You stubborn girl!" Ambrosia lashed out, startling Rei. Ambrosia composed herself, clearing her throat before saying. "You can't be so stubborn, Amour is gone and you need to focus on saving your own world before it's to late."

Rei stepped away from her, narrowing her eyes in anger. "No, I won't just abandoned Amour like that! Plus how could you possibly know anything about Amour, you weren't even there when we fought Aster! I'm sure there's still hope!"

Ambrosia breathed out a heavy sigh, rubbing at her temples with a frown. She crossed her arms, digging her nails in to the sleeves of her dress. Her eyes looked like a fog covered them and her brows hung heavily over them. Ambrosia shook her head with a tsk of her tongue.

"You just don't get it, do you?" She said. "Rei, it is true you weakened Aster greatly, but don't let that give you any hope. She's simply...healing and when she's done recovering she'll be as powerful as before maybe even more...no definitely stronger than before. And while she gathers her strength you girls just sit around, waiting."

"Than what do we do?"

"No, no don't you understand?!" Ambrosia's voice was heavy and low. "There's nothing you can do, at least not if you keep holding on to the past. You have to see the bigger picture here, Amour...well Amour is gone. You girls never had a chance, you were too late."

"That's not true!" Rei cried out. She felt her hand bawl, tears pulling at her eyes though she tried her best not to cry. "We could have saved Amour, if we had...if had just-"

"If you hadn't been so late? If you hadn't been so weak, maybe if an entire kingdom hadn't wagered everything on some little girls and been better prepared they would have been fine." Said Ambrosia. "But, they weren't and you girls weren't. God, what were they thinking?"

"That's not true!"

"Of course it is!" Ambrosia's voice seemed so loud, much stronger than Rei's. Ambrosia dropped her arms, letting them fall to her side, lowering her gaze to avoid the anger in Rei's eyes. "You people are filled with so much hope, with so much love...you just never know when to give up even when you're losing. Rei, I might not have the answers you would like to hear, but believe me it would benefit you greatly if you listen to me."

"Well than, tell me what to do." Rei said, keeping her cool about her.

"Don't let Asphodel scare you, he can't beat you. Not really. " Ambrosia said. "Use all of your strength to grow even stronger, that love of yours the one you three are always rambling on about, it's powerful stuff. You'll need it, when she arrives."

Rei gulped, shivering at the thought. "Tell me something else, why is she doing this? What does she want, why does she hate love so much? Why did you help her , why does Asphodel serve her?"

Ambrosia was taken back by Rei's seemingly endless questions. A playful grin crept along her features and she seemed to lighten up all together. "My, my you have so many questions, but I'm afraid I have to get going."

Rei's hand clasped at Ambrosia's wrist, holding her back with a tight grip. "Wait! Please, maybe if I knew her motives I-I could actually figure out a way to stop it all."

"Sorry, but I really do need to leave."

Rei's lip parted as she desperately called to Ambrosia, her fingers suddenly grasping at the empty air. So quickly Rei could not even see, Ambrosia was gone, vanishing within a cloud of purple mist. Rei nearly fell forward, fumbling with her own feet. She looked around her room with a puzzled look, mouth hung open with shook.

"Great..."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

Waki leaned against the ledge of her balcony, looking out on to the city before her with little interest at all. She twisted a finger between a strand of hair, knotting her hair up. Waki muttered under her breath, cursing herself as she tried to un-tangle her hair. Too busy with her current problem, a familiar face went un-noticed to her.

Standing on top of the ledge, behind Waki who still had not notice the presence of another, Azalea eyed her with a curious look. He watched her, as she managed to make her situation worst. A giggle escaped him, but even his laughter went un-noticed.

"Need some help?"

Waki turned around with a start, one hand tied in her hair. "You!"

"I think you mean, Azalea." He corrected, reaching a hand towards her. Waki stepped back, defensive. "Oh come on, I won't hurt you..." He assured her.

Waki relaxed, though she still had her guard up. Azalea helped free her hand and un-tangle the strands of hair from each other, earning a low and muttered 'thank you'. Waki distanced herself from him, a watchful eye fixed on him.

"What do you want?" She asked, suspicious.

Azalea shrugged, leaning against the railing. "I wanted to drop by, check if you were still made at me."

"Well, I am. So get lost."

"Oh come on Waki, you know I never wanted anyone to get hurt." He said. "Plus, what happened between you and Merry is not my fault."

"Orie." Waki corrected, though Azalea just looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Her name is not Merry, it's Orie."

Azalea sighed. "Right, well I didn't mean to make Orie upset. I just wanted-"

"To learn about love...I know." Waki said.

"Exactly, so do you forgive me?"

Waki looked at Azalea, eyeing his attempt at a pout. She rolled her eyes, arms folding across her chest.

"Well...I guess there's nothing to forgive anyway. So, yea I'm not mad." She said.

"Great!" Azalea exclaimed, almost in a cheerful voice much to Waki's surprise.

"Yea, well not to sound pushy, but why are you here?" Waki asked.

Azalea raised a brow, seemingly confused. "Don't you know? I wanted to see Ambrosia, I have some questions."

"Alright, well...why are you here? Do you think she's with me?" Waki asked him, only growing more confused.

"Well, I assumed she was at least with one of you." He explained. "I mean I sensed her energy about an hour ago and I could have sworn I sensed Cure Adore's energy, but than Ambrosia's presence just disappeared...since I can only talk to you I thought you would know where she is."

"Wait a minute, what did you just say?" Waki's voice grew louder and she leaned in to Azalea with wide eyes. "You sensed her and Rei's energies, like together?"

Azalea nodded, a bit puzzled himself. "Yea...is that a problem?"

"So...she must have been with Rei...oh no!" Waki suddenly gasped, scaring Azalea. She turned to him and snatched at his wrist with a tight clasp. "You need to come with me right now!"

"Wait, why?!" Azalea said, trying to pull away from her grasp.

"Because, if you want me to trust you again you're gonna do me a favor, now let's go!"

* * *

"Waki slow down!" Orie said through pants, as she tried to keep up with Waki.

Just minutes ago, she had received a storm of text messages all urging her to hurry towards Rei's home. On her way there, Orie saw Waki pulling Azalea behind her as she ran towards Rei's home. Confused and even a little angry, Orie caught up with the two and was now trying her best to keep up with them.

Waki spared no time for talk, clearly focused on one thing only, reaching Rei. She ran with amazing speed towards the house of her close friend, dragging Azalea with her despite his constant plea to release him. As they came upon the house, Azalea dug his heel in to the ground, pulling Waki to a harsh stop.

She turned and gave him a harsh glare. "What are you doing?!" She demanded an answer.

Azalea was panting, taking deep breaths to compose himself. "Y-you need t-to slow...down. I can't k-keep up."

Waki clicked her tongue, tossing her arms in the air. "Unbelievable, Rei could be in danger!"

"What?!" Orie said with a harsh gasp. "What do you mean?"

"I promise I'll explain later, but let's go!"

Before Orie could speak again, Waki dashed up to the front door of Rei's home ready to tear the door down. But before she could even try, Orie held her back, pulling her by her shoulder with a sturdy grasp of her hand. Waki eyed her as though Orie was the one who was in the wrong.

"What on earth is going on?!" Orie said, demanding an answer from her.

"Well, I can explain." Azalea chimed in, though his voice was barely above a whisper.

Orie shot him a nasty glare, clearly not wanting to hear anything from him. "Excuse me?"

Azalea gulped, shrinking under the over whelming eye of Orie. "Um, well I think Waki's worried about Cure Adore-"

"Rei!" Orie interrupted to correct him.

"Right...Rei." He continued. "Well, anyway you see I felt both her presence and Ambrosia's so-"

"So, she's clearly in trouble! Now come on!" Waki urged.

Waki turned back to the door, ready break it down with a heavy knock of her fist. But once again she was stopped, this time by the chime of Rei's voice. The three turned to look at the very confused Rei who was so clearly puzzled by the arrival of her friends and Azalea.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

Waki ran to Rei and threw her arms around her, squeezing her closely. "Thank god you're safe!"

"Of course I am." Rei managed, though she could hardly even breath. She pulled away from Waki with a laugh. "What's up?"

Orie joined the two, resting a hand on Rei's shoulder. "Waki thought you were in danger, so she came rushing over here."

"Why would you think that?"

Waki pointed to Azalea. "Because he said he felt Ambrosia's presence with you."

Rei bit her lip, faced flushed with growing embarrassment. "Oh...did he?"

"Rei, is everything alright?" Orie asked, growing worried.

Rei nodded, avoiding both girls eyes, instead focusing on Azalea. "Yea, I think he got it wrong..."

Waki turned to him, a stern look about her. "Is that true? Azalea, were you trying to trick me?"

"No!" Azalea said. "Of course not, it's like I said I need to see her, she has answers I want!" He insisted.

"I don't buy that, you were trying to trick us!" Orie said with an accusing tone to her words.

"Hold on a minute." Waki said, facing Orie. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

Orie eyed her, a look of disbelief and shock on her face. "Are you taking his side?"

"Orie..." Waki said. "Let's not start this right now, Azalea were you lying?" Waki turned back to him.

Azalea shook his head, looking seriously hurt. "Of course not, I know what I felt. Listen if it makes you girls feel any better all I want is answers too, that's all."

A brief silence fell among the group, no one knowing what to say. But Rei quickly broke the growing tension, feeling a heavy guilt to clear things up. She cleared her throat, calling attention to herself.

"He's right...I can't lie. She was here." She admitted.

"Wait, why? What happened?" Orie asked.

"Well, actually she's-"

Just as Rei was beginning to speak, her words were cut short. A wave of darkness washed over the city, covering every inch in a sheet of gray mist, drowning out any source of light. The girls were quickly on guard, raising their wrist as they were ready to transform.

"Come on girls!" Rei ordered.

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

"Over Flowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!"

"Laughter filling the air, the sound of bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!"

" The flower that blooms with love, it's thorns piercing evil! Cure Rose!"

The three of them came together and struck a pose. Rose and Merry behind Adore, arms facing outward. Adore made a heart with her hands, placing it over her heart.

"Love, passion, and hope! Together we are Passion Heart Precure!"

Each precure summoned their respective weapon, eyes peering through the darkness waiting for the enemy to appear. They waited, intense glares hung heavy with in their eyes, the tension only growing worse as the minutes passed. Just when it felt like the tension itself would destroy them, a sudden shriek broke through the darkness followed by a storm of attacks.

Beam after beam came hurdling towards the girls, Adore struggling to keep her shield up against the onslaught of attacks. Cure Rose jumped in front of her, deflecting the attacks with the blade of her sword. Cure Merry summoned her hand bells and with a flick of her wrist the ringing from her bells unleashed a wave of golden rings that shook the air with a powerful chime.

"Where is he?" Adore asked out loud.

Rose searched the sea of darkness before her, finally spotting what she was looking for."There!"

Ripping through the mist, Asphodel lunged at the girls with both palms glowing. Following closely behind him, a lurid charged it's way to the team. Adore pushed her shield against the barrage of Asphodel's attacks, urging the girls to battle the monster.

"Let's finish it off quick!" Merry said.

"Right!" Rose agreed, sinking her blade in to the monster.

The lurid powered through Rose's attack, not even slowing down. It knocked her down with the blunt of it's fist, which was covered by a massive boxing glove. Merry than summoned her mallet and banged it against the beast, causing it to shake uncontrollably.

"Together!" Merry called out to Rose.

The two came together and combined their powers. "Precure, Merry-Rose Sonic Shower!"

A flood of rose thorns that trembled with a deafening toll of bells, rained on the lurid. The lurid fell back, too weak to rise. Merry and Rose both lunged at Asphodel, catching him by surprise. Merry banged her mallet against the ground, releasing a wave of harsh sound that shocked him. Rose grasped both of his arms, swinging him like a doll and tossing him along side the lurid.

Adore's shield vanished as she called on her team."Let's do this girls!"

Rose and Merry stepped in front of Adore, placing their hands on top of each other. Adore held an arm out towards the sky, her palm illuminating with a pink light. Adore brought her other arm over towards the girls, she laid her hand a top of Merry's and Rose.

In unison Rose and Merry called out. "Precure!" At the center of the hand pile, a small flame ignited, forming into a heart.

Adore brought the arm that she held up down on top of the heart and called out. "Love Burst!"

Asphodel leapt in to the air, avoiding the attack. The monster however, was consumed by the attack, vanishing into the light and bursting forth into a river of hearts. From the center of the smaller hearts a big red heart floated down. Adore and the girls held their hands under it and called out.

"Go now, with love in your heart." They said in unision and the heart vanished into light.

The cloud of darkness disappeared as well, returning the girls to their normal world. Asphodel hovered above them with a hateful stare, his fist glowing a deep purple. Adore summoned her shield once more, ready for the attack. Asphodel raised his arm, lips tugging in to a grin.

"You're finished!" His voice pierced the air.

Just as the blast went of, Azalea jumped in it's way. Adore was taken back as well as Asphodel, but both quickly gathered themselves. Azalea had set off his own blast, putting all his energy in to over powering Asphodel's. Asphodel composed himself and focused his energy in to his attack, beginning to over power Azalea.

"Come on girls." Rose urged her team, resting a hand on Azalea's shoulder to give him her own power.

Sharing a glance between each other, Merry and Adore did the same, pouring their own power through Azalea. Even with the four together, they still struggled, but so did Asphodel. When it seemed like no one would win, a portal appeared behind Asphodel. Asphodel glanced over his shoulder and cursed under his breath.

Ambrosia had stepped through the portal, her own palm glowing with a red light, ready to unleash an attack against Asphodel. Having no other choice but to retreat, Asphodel dropped his hands, his attack fading away. Azalea and the precure did the same and watched as Asphodel vanished in to his own portal.

They all looked up at Ambrosia, not knowing what to expect. But it was clear Ambrosia was not here for the girls, no she was here for one person only, Azalea. Her eyes were fixed on the boy, a powerful energy about her. Azalea felt like she was trying to melt him with her stare, but he knew she meant no harm, her red eyes were hard to find calming after all.

He turned to the precure, resting his eyes on Rose. "Maybe I'll see you again..."

Ambrosia snapped her fingers and another portal appeared once again. Azalea pushed himself off the ground, hovering above the precure. Ambrosia nodded as though to assure Azalea he could pass and he did, vanishing in to the portal. Ambrosia meet Adore's eyes, a smile appearing on her face, than she too vanished.

The following day was dreary, a heavy rain storm flooded the city. Orie, Waki and Rei sat copped up in the green room during their lunch break, Waki was the only one soaking wet from head to toe.

"Didn't you bring an umbrella?" Orie asked, shaking the water off her own.

Waki shook hear head, she cared more about what Rei had to say than being a little wet from the rain. "No, so Rei...what's up?"

This time around Rei did not hesitate. She took a deep breath and explained all. "About a week ago Ambrosia came to me much like Azalea had, she said we could benefit from her. So, I believed her. She's been telling me things about Aster and Asphodel, though to be honest it's nothing we couldn't figure out ourselves. But I know she's holding something back, I just don't know what."

Normally such news would weigh heavy on all their minds, but for some reason both Orie and Waki seemed to be taking this well. Or maybe they too just wanted as much answers as possible, before having to deal with any consequences of hiding such a big secret.

"Alright, anything else you want to tell us?" Waki asked.

"Yea..." Rei said. "I'm sorry, for keeping this from you girls for so long, but I needed answers and truthfully the thought of even telling you two never occurred to me...I'm sorry, but after deciding to hear her out I just wanted to find out all I could for myself, because-"

"Because you think you can save Amour, you think you can save Yui..." Orie cut in.

Rei nodded, Orie knew her too well. "That's right..."

"Well, Rei...can we?" Waki asked, the question coming to Rei's surprise.

"Actually...despite what Ambrosia may think I really think we can." Rei said.

Orie dropped her umbrella, walking towards Rei until she stood just a few inches away from her. She looked at Rei with a heated gaze, but not one of anger. Rei meet her stare, not daring to look away.

"Rei, you have no idea how angry I am, but..." Orie said. "I want you to tell us everything she's shared with you."

So, Rei did. For the rest of the lunch period, the girls sat and talked, listening to what Rei had to say, so involved no one even remembered to eat. Not that it mattered, all the girls wanted was one thing, answers and maybe they would begin to get some.

As the trio tried to sort everything out and get as much answers from Ambrosia's information as possible, across the city hidden away from the citizens, Azalea was also after answers. He stood across from Ambrosia in silence, his mind racing with so many questions. But he knew she would only answer a few and right now there was one he needed to know the most.

So, he licked his lips in frightened hesitation though what he was so scared of, he did not know. But it did not matter, he needed an answer. "So, Ambrosia I'm sure you've felt it too, another presence. Which brings me to my question, Queen RoseMary...is she-"

"Yes, she's gone...but that power is definitely hers."

Azalea gulped, anxious. "Which can only mean one thing."

Ambrosia grinned, knowing just what Azalea meant. "That's right, a new power has been born."

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Orie: "Once upon a time..."

Rei: "In a kingdom far away!"

Waki: "What are you two doing?"

Rei: "Getting ready!"

Waki: "For what?"

Orie: "The read-aloud!"

Waki: "Yea well,I think that's gonna have to wait! Asphodel doesn't seem happy!"

 **Next time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 34: "Books! The Famous Read-Aloud!"_


	34. Chapter 34

**Episode 34**

 _Op: "We Are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Books! The Famous Read-Aloud!"**

* * *

A loud chime rung out in the empty halls of the Sato residence. It came from the grandfather clock that sat alone in the halls, tolling away every hour on the dot. But the grandfather clock was not alone, inside Orie's room beside her bed on the night stand, a smaller clock went off as well with a rather bothersome ring.

Orie shut it off with a slap of her hand, she had been awake for hours. She sat hunched over her desk with the light of the desk lamp shining dangerously close to her eyes as she scanned away at the paper in front of her. Her desk was littered with books, most of them fairy tales and taking just one look at her anyone could tell she had spent the night reading all of them.

"This one's pretty good..." She muttered to herself. "But isn't it overused?"

Orie was deep in thought when a knock came at her door, followed by her maids voice. "Ms. Sato it's time to go, aren't you dressed yet?"

Suddenly Orie snapped herself away from her work, looking at the clock with a panic and quickly rummaging her dresser for her uniform.

"I'm almost done!" She shouted as she struggled to button her blouse.

From the other side a small sigh could be heard. "Alright...but you'll have to hurry." Nana told her.

Orie fumbled with her stockings and quickly brushed the stray hairs on her head down, hurrying down the stairs with a panic. Nana waited for her at the door, holding her school bag and shoes. Orie thanked her and ran out the door, her voice an echo as she shouted her goodbyes.

"Can't believe I stayed up all night!" Orie said. "What was I thinking?"

Her phone went off with a buzz in her pocket, prompting her to reach for it and eye the id on the screen. She read the name on the screen, Rei, and opening the message sent a hasty reply as she crossed the street in to the train station.

"I'll be there soon..." Orie muttered in reply to the message.

Lucky for her the train was on time and she managed to make it to school with out being too late. She rushed inside and threw on her school shoes and hurried down to the drama room. Though the school week was over, many of the school's clubs found themselves rising early this this weekend to meet at the school. The drama club being one of them.

"Good morning." Orie greeted to the empty club room as she stepped inside. "Hello?"

"Right behind you!" Rei's voice rung in her ear beside her, followed by the gently push of Rei's hands. "Come on, get inside."

As Rei shuffled inside, pushing Orie along in front of her, Orie could not help but notice the lack of students in the room. In fact, counting herself and Rei there were only two students. Orie turned to Rei with a puzzled expression.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Where is everybody?" Orie asked. "Are they all running late?"

Rei laughed, waving away Orie's worries. "No, of course not. I told them to come at ten."

"Wait, than why did you make me get up so early just to come here?"

Rei turned to Orie with a bundle of books in her hands, a wide smile stretched across her face. "Because of these!"

Rei laid the books on an empty desk, waving for Orie to join her. "You brought me over early for books?" Orie asked.

"That's right! I figured you and I could get a head start on choosing a story for the read-aloud!" She explained. "I have some good ones like, Momotoro, Taro Urashima, Cinderella or One-Inch Boy."

Orie glossed the books over, turning to Rei. "Wow, you really gave this some thought , didn't you?"

"Of course!" Rei exclaimed. "To be honest I'm really excited for the read-aloud, it's gonna be nice putting my energy in something other than precure stuff."

Orie nodded. "Agreed, it will be a nice break." Orie picked up one of the books, dusting the surf with a hand. "Let's do Momotoro, I think the younger kids would really like it."

"Alright than, let's get to work!" Rei said with a cheer.

* * *

Waki sat up with a stretch, throwing her covers to the side the of the bed. She stood up from her bed and walked over to the balcony, shivering at the morning breeze that greeted her. Waki leaned against the railings, watching the busy city come to life before her.

"It's pretty nice isn't it?" Waki asked.

Waki turned and faced Azalea, who sat comfortably on the railing of her balcony. She crossed her arms, eyes narrowed as she glared at him with an unfriendly frown. Azalea clicked his tongue as he stepped down on to the balcony.

"Come on, aren't you glad to see me?" He said with a grin.

"Don't play games, it's to early for that." Said Waki. "What are you doing here anyway? The last time I saw you, you made it seem like we'd never meet again."

Azalea shrugged, leaning against the railing. "Well I can be dramatic sometimes, but I'm not here for any real reason."

Waki felt brow quirk in suspicion. "Really? You just felt like coming over here for no reason at all, yea sorry, but I don't buy that."

"Well sorry you feel that way, but I really don't have a motive." He said. "Maybe I just got bored."

"Whatever, either way you can't stay here." Waki said.

Azalea turned away from her, eyeing the city ahead of him. "Oh come on, why are you always so mean?

"I'm not being mean, I'm being serious!" Waki raised her voice in a scolding tone, startling Azalea to a jump.

"Wow, calm down." Azalea said, settling back down. "Listen Waki, you and I both know I won't do any harm."

Waki sighed, biting her lip as though to hold herself back from lashing out. She took in a deep breath and said. "I know that, but any time you're around Asphodel always tags along."

"But it's not my fault!" Azalea said with a shout. "The first time I came to you, I had no idea he would find us and the other day he found you girls I had nothing to do with. I'm not bad, you know that Waki."

"No I don't." Waki said. "Azalea, I don't know anything about you aside from the fact that you nearly tried to kill us when you were working for Aster."

Azalea bit his lip, dropping his gaze. "Oh, right...well aside from that I'm not all that bad."

Waki rolled her eyes, turning away from him. "Right well, aside from that it's like I said I don't know anything about you. Plus if I had to guess anything about you it would have to be that you're beyond mysterious, I mean the other day you left with Ambrosia. What was that about?"

"That? Oh well that was about...something." Azalea said.

Waki eyed him intensely, her eyes burning in to him. "Really? You're not even gonna try to lie to me?"

"No because it has nothing to do with you." He said, his voice growing louder.

Waki noted his tone, a feeling of anger beginning to grow. "Somehow I don't believe that."

"Why not?" Azalea turned to her with a sharp tone to his words.

Waki felt her brows scrunch together as she glared at him. "Why not? Maybe it's because you really have no business being here! This isn't your world and from what you've told me, since you don't serve Aster there's no reason you should even be here anymore! I know you want me to trust you, but how can I when you're keeping things from me!"

"Look, I know I haven't been the greatest guy ever, but I can't just go around telling my business to just anyone."

"Just anyone?" Waki repeated. "We're not best friends, but I think I'm a little more than 'just anyone', wouldn't you say?"

"Yea...of course listen that's not what I meant." Azalea said trying to correct himself. "I just mean, that what I do on my own time doesn't concern you."

Waki scoffed at him, walking towards her room. "Yea well that's just not right, Azalea don't you get it?" She said, turning to face him.

"Get what?" He asked.

"As a precure, everything you do does in fact concern me especially if my world is in any danger." She said. "Azalea, can you just leave...because if you won't tell me what's going on than you really can't be here. I'm sorry."

Azalea scoffed, looking away from the heated stare Waki gave him. He turned from her with a heavy sigh, looking over his shoulder once before vanishing from her sight. Waki walked inside her room, shutting the door behind herself. She rubbed her neck with a frown, sinking down on to her bed with a sigh.

"He know's something...why won't he tell me?"

* * *

The drama club room was busy with the chatter of students, each busy with their own task at hand. Orie was over seeing it all, making sure everyone had a job to do and making sure they were doing it right. Once the entire club had arrived Orie went straight to work, she handed out parts with out any need for auditions, she already had people in mind. After all Orie wanted to do this right and fast, the school never really allowed enough time to get everything prepared, so most read-alouds were just very short stories with very little effort put in to them.

But Orie would not settle for such a thing, she was going to make sure her club had the best portal of their story. She had no worries of course, she knew her club members well and knew they were more than capable.

"Everything seems to be running smoothly!" Fusa said with a cheerful smile.

Orie nodded, handing her some costumes. "Things really are going well and since we only have one set design to finish, it's nearly done! Which means the set designers can lend a hand with costumes!"

Fusa took the clothes, tucking them under her arm. "Nice, but do we really think we need such detailed costumes? I know you want the read aloud to be perfect, but it is only the read-aloud."

"Of course!" Orie assured her. "I've always loved the school's read-aloud and I just the know the younger kids would really like it if we put a lot of effort in to it. Now, make sure these fit okay?"

"Sure thing boss!"

Orie began to feel calm even amidst the scramble of the drama club. Having something to put her energy in to was paying off, she felt good not having to worry about any precure business. Aside from keeping her mind busy, it was nice to see the drama club together putting a show together. Other than the few big performance they put on, most of the year the drama club had nothing to do.

"This is going to be great." Orie said to herself, taking note of all her members hard work.

"Hey Orie!" Rei's voice caught Orie's attention, followed by Rei's familiar smile. "How's every one doing?"

"Great actually, we have our momotoro and the set is nearly finished, so we'll even have some extra helping hands." Orie said with a bright smile. "So, what are you doing back? I thought you were going to help with the other clubs too?"

Rei nodded with an eager smile. "I am! But I just wanted to drop by, I should have known you would have everything under control."

"Thanks for checking up on me, but I should go help with rehearsal. See you in a bit." Orie said a quick goodbye and gathered the members around to begin rehearsal.

Rei wished her luck as she herself went back to see if any of the other clubs might need her help.

"Rei!"

Rei came to a stop, hearing the call of her name. She looked around the club room to see who had called her, but by the looks of it no one had. As she turned on her heel, ready to leave the voice came again, calling her name with a more urgent tone.

"Rei!"

This time Rei felt a chill take over her, she stood still almost frozen in a sudden fear. Slowly, she turned around, the voices of the club members fading away. As she fully turned herself around she found herself in a completely different place.

She was no longer standing in the club room of her school, she was standing in the middle a strange place, tall halls lined with stained glass windows. Two large doors sat at the end opposite her, hidden within the shadows. Rei felt a wave of confusion wash over her, her heart thumping rapidly against her chest.

"W-where am I..." Her lips were parted, her voice escaping in a hushed whisper as though she was afraid to be heard.

Down the halls behind the mist of shadows Rei could see a figure standing out from the darkness, yet the figure it self seemed to be shrouded in something darker. Rei felt a lump rise in her throat, keeping her from speaking. She could see the figure shiver against the shadows, a pair of eyes beginning to shine through.

Deep, crimson eyes peered at Rei with nothing but misery shining through them. Rei backed away with a shaky step, lips trembling as she tried to speak.

"Please...Rei."

"Rei!"

Rei jumped up with a start, suddenly standing back in the club room. She whipped around and laid her eyes on Fusa, a startled look painted on Rei's face. Fusa eyed Rei with obvious concern.

"Are you alright?" Fusa asked.

Rei looked at her in silence, a sense of lost within her eyes. Rei shook her head, snapping herself back. "Oh, y-yea...yea. Sorry I'm just spacing out, no need to worry though. I'll let you get back to work. See ya round!"

Rei quickly left the club room, convincing Fusa that she was fine. But the truth was she was not fine, there was something extremely unsettling about that...vision? dream? Well whatever it was, Rei did not like it one bit. The look in those eyes alone was enough to frighten her, there was just something so...un-comfortably familiar about them.

"I just have to relax..." She told herself. "No precure stuff, not today...not today."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

Azalea watched the water drip from the broken pipe in the ceiling, each drop trickling down to gather on the puddle beneath it. The abandoned building was exactly the same, nothing about it had changed. The walls were the same cracked, dim color they had always been and the single lamp that light the room still remained. Azalea hated it, he was never fond of the building to begin with.

Even just having to stand inside it made him uncomfortable, the building was always cold no matter the weather outside. Azalea leaned against the dusty walls, arms crossed across his chest as he shivered from the draft.

"Can we hurry it up!" He said.

Ambrosia stepped in to the light, her eyes moving in search of something. She clicked her tongue in frustration."It's not here."

"What isn't?" Asked Azalea.

"I don't know, the device I guess." Ambrosia said.

"Wait a minute, you brought me all the way here even though you don't even know what you're looking for?" Azalea asked with an eye roll. "Unbelievable."

Ambrosia ignored the whining teen, searching the room for something that might seem of importance. "I have an idea of what I'm looking for, a vague one, but an idea no less. I'm just not sure what it should look like."

"Well maybe it's another love charm."

Ambrosia shook her head, dismissing his idea. "No, there's only ever been three. Love Charms don't just appear from thin air. They're, they're created."

Azalea felt puzzled, eyeing Ambrosia in confusion. "Created? By who?"

"I-I don't know!" Ambrosia said with a shout. "They just are, they were created thousands of years ago alright and it's always been just the three. So, it's not like one randomly appeared and found someone."

"Well than are you even sure this new power is a precure?"Azalea asked.

Ambrosia looked at him taking a moment to think to herself before speaking. "I assumed it was...it has to be there's nothing else that could that powerful."

"Well if that's true than we have to find her before Asphodel does, we have to make sure she has that device with her whether it's a love charm or not." Azalea said.

Ambrosia agreed, snapping her fingers to summon a portal. "Right, we can't risk it falling in his hands. Now come on we need to leave before he finds us."

"Wait a minute!" Azalea said. "Where can we check next? We have no leads to go on and we can't exactly keep moving around the city so freely or else he will find us."

Ambrosia sighed as she crossed her arms together, her nails digging in to her dress. "Well we don't have time to waste hiding away from him, if he get's anywhere near that girl or that device we're doomed."

Azalea felt his shoulder sink, a heavy sense of hopelessness washing over him. "Well we can't do this alone...we just can't."

"Well what are you suggesting, we get help?" Ambrosia said with a laugh. "And who exactly would help us?"

Azalea shrugged. "I don't know...maybe there's someone who can."

Ambrosia stared at him for a moment in confusion, but than her lips began to curve in to a smile a light chuckle escaped her.

"You mean, the precure?" Ambrosia said.

"Maybe..."

Ambrosia could not help, but laugh. Just the idea of teaming up with the precure was laughable. "Azalea, you know they won't. They just wouldn't trust us."

"That's not true!" Azalea lashed out, voice echoing within the room. "You've been speaking with Cure Adore, I know you've been trying to help her."

"Your point?" Ambrosia said, a grin across her face. "Azalea do you know how difficult it was to get her to speak to me, the last time I saw her she opened up a bit and started asking me so many questions. If we want their help we'll need to give them the answers they want and we just don't have them."

"But that's not our fault...it's not like we can remember much before Aster anyway." Azalea said, speaking in a low tone almost as if he was speaking to himself.

Ambrosia pushed back a lose strained of hair, her lips pulling to a frown. "Exactly, that's why it's up to us to do the job."

Azalea clicked his tongue, a hand running through his hair. He turned away from Ambrosia as though he could not even face her, his cheeks began to redden, brows hung low over his eyes.

"I think we can convince them...we just have to show them we're not bad anymore." Azalea said, back towards Ambrosia. "It's our only chance of finding this girl."

"How are we going to do that Azalea?" Ambrosia asked him. "We can't just force them to trust us and whatever trust you had with that other girl is completely gone now."

Azalea turned on his heel, eyes peering in to Ambrosia's. "No, it's not. I just have to show her that I can be trusted, Ambrosia we need their help after all this girl is gonna be their team mate."

"Fine, you can go ahead and get them to believe us and even trust us. You go do that, but in the mean time I'll be searching for the girl." Ambrosia told him, a sharp tone to her words.

Azalea bit his lip as though to keep himself calm. His nostrils flared from anger. "Don't you have any hope that they'll trust us?"

"Yea sure and than we'll team up with them to fight evil and maybe even convince Asphodel to join our cause. Than we'll all be a team and stop Aster and maybe just maybe if we're really hopeful we'll even show her how good love and hope is." Ambrosia mocked him, an air of anger about her.

Azalea felt his face burn up from how angry he was, but he did not lash out. He could not find any reason to, Ambrosia was not to blame. Neither of them had hope, at least not real hope. All they knew was hate and despair, he could not blame her.

Azalea took in a deep breath before speaking. "Well...I'm going to try anyway. You search for the device or the girl whatever and than we'll meet up by the park after sunset. See you later."

Ambrosia let him go without saying a word, not that she had anything to say. She found herself to preoccupied with her own troubles to worry about chasing after Azalea. It was not that she disagreed with his plan, but she knew the girls would not trust them not after all that has happened. It was a waste of time.

Yet, there was a part of her that felt like he should do it. After all she knew if the precure helped them than Asphodel would not even stand a chance, in a way she was a bit hopeful or at least she knew there had to be some chance of the precure trusting them.

"If he want's to waste his time like that, than he better get their trust." She said to herself. Ambrosia walked through the portal, leaving the abandoned building behind.

If they could get the precure's help, than maybe they would have the upper hand. Just maybe.

* * *

"How is everything at school going?" Nana set down a plate of soup in front of Orie, sitting down across from her at the dinner table.

"Everything's going great!" Orie said with a smile. "The drama club is really working hard and they've been really patient with me. I might be taking this a bit too seriously, but it's just really nice having a project to work on."

Nana smiled to herself, taking sip of the soup before saying. "That's good, you know I'm happy for you too."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not that I'm worrying about you, but something has seem different about you. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." Nana said. "It's very lovely to see you smile like that."

Orie lowered her gaze, a soft smile about her. She laughed a little, sinking her spoon in to the bowl. "Yea, well like I said it's just really nice to have something to work on."

Nana's lips curved in to an even wider smile. "Agreed!"

Orie continued with her dinner for only a moment before her phone went off. Orie excused herself from the table, she reached for the phone only glancing at the caller id before answering the call.

"Hello?" She said in to the phone.

"Orie, you have to come quick it's terrible, just terrible!" Fusa's voice came through the speaker in sheer panic, her words coming through with haste.

"Fusa calm down for a minute." Orie said. "What's wrong?"

"It's the club room, just please come quick!"

Before Orie could even speak, the call went dead. Orie shoved her phone into her pocket, excusing herself once again as she hurried from the house. Orie ran from the train station in a frantic haste, even though she had no idea what to expect, but by the sound of Fusa's voice she was already excepting the worse.

Orie made a sharp a turn as she ran down the school's hall, sliding to a stop as she reached the club room. She pushed the door open without hesitation, walking in to the room as she held her breath.

"Orie!" Fusa called her with a shrill cry, running to her side. "Just look at this place, it's awful isn't it."

"Yea..." Orie uttered.

The room was a disaster, the desk's were turned over, costumes laid on the floor in tattered piles. Even the set they had built were completely destroyed, Orie was speechless. She felt like she had been knocked down, her eyes began to fog over as she fought back tears. Fusa stood beside her and looked completely distraught, tears fell from her face as she tried to speak.

"I-I can't...who would-would do this?" Fusa cried, choking back on her tears.

Orie shook her head, mouth parting as she tried to speak. "I-I don't even know..." She managed. "Does the club know?"

Fusa nodded. "I sent them home, I didn't want them to stay here."

"Good..." Orie walked over to the tattered clothing, picking them up to inspect them. "This is awful, we can't even repair this. When did this happen?"

Fusa shrugged, wiping away at her face, trying to speak between hiccups. "I'm not sure, after you dismissed us some of them stayed behind for some extra practice. They asked me to help so I did, after a bit I told them to break and when we got back the room was a total disaster."

"I can't believe this, we're totally ruined." Orie fell to the floor, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"We won't have anything ready in time for the read-aloud." Fusa said.

"Forget the read-aloud, we don't have anything at all. We can't afford to buy knew supplies ourselves and the school can't just give us extra funds at least not to replace all of this."

Fusa looked at Orie with a pain look in her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I-I'm going to have to close the drama club down for the year." Orie said with a heavy tone.

Fusa helped her up to her feet, collecting the rest of the costumes and piling them up on the side. "But, we can't just close up the club. We've worked hard."

"I know that, but it's not like we can do anything if we don't have anything to work with." Orie sat down, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Fusa, why don't you go home for the night I'll try to clean up as much as I can."

Fusa gathered her belongings and said her goodbyes, Orie mumbling a goodbye as she tried to start cleaning things up. But she had no idea where to begin, anytime she tried she felt she was going to break down in tears. Each time she went to collect the torn up costumes she could only stare at them with a heavy frown. Orie did not even want to start cleaning up all the broken supplies; torn scripts and broken props laid scattered around her and she just could not bear to even touch them.

"Why would anyone do this?" She asked herself.

Orie sat down and leaned back against the chair, a torn piece of fabric laid in her hands. She twirled the loose strings that hung from the fabric between her fingers, unsure if she should go home or finish up. She tossed the piece of fabric on to the ground, walking over to window and looking out into the school yard.

She found little comfort in the empty school grounds, the sun was beginning to set giving way for the darkness of the night to consume the city. Still Orie stood by the window, peering out at her empty school. But a shimmer of light caught her attention. Orie turned her attention towards the shimmer of light, noticing a strange glow off in the distance.

"What is that?" She wondered to herself.

The light only remained for a minute more before vanishing all together, but it was what came after the light that really struck Orie as trouble.

"Asphodel?" She uttered, confused. "What is he doing?"

She watched him search the school yard with an angry demeanor to his movements, he seemed to be completely enraged. Orie reached for her phone and sent out an urgent text to her teammates, rushing to the court yard with panic. She pushed through the doors that lead to the court yard, rushing out with haste. She looked around for Asphodel, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go?" She said out loud. "I should be ready, Love Charm Lovely Dress!"

Once transformed, Merry searched the school grounds for him, but there was still no sign of him. She was beginning to think she never even saw him in the first place. However, Merry felt uneasy there was a certain bitterness in the air that just lingered around her. Although she could not quite put her finger on it, she knew something was not right. So she checked the school grounds one more time and still no sign of Asphodel or even a lurid. But yet, she still felt uneasy.

However, in all her worry Merry did not notice the shadow clad figure who watched her closely. As Merry turned back around ready to change back, she heard a sound, a foot step echo behind her. She turned and laid eyes on the shadowy figure only having a moment to look at it before being attacked.

The figure lunged at her, knocking her down with a powerful punch. Merry chocked against the power of the hit, losing her breath from the attack. She laid on the ground and tried to catch her breath, but before she could even stand she was hit again. Merry felt her head jerk back and a rush of pain wash over her. She was dizzy already and she could not even stand herself up.

"Enough."

Merry heard a voice, it was Asphodel. He appeared from the shadows with a wide grin, commanding the shadowed figure to stop. He stood over Merry, feeling victorious at the sight of the cure. Merry tried her best to look at him with a frightening glare, but she was still dazed from earlier and could barely manage to look straight at him.

"Pathetic, who knew I could have just taken you down so easily." He said.

"That's what you think!"

Adore seem to appear from the air itself, caring her shield with a tight grip. She smashed the shield against Asphodel, knocking him back against the ground. Rose appeared beside her, sword in hand as usual. They both turned to Merry and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked.

Merry nodded, feeling more like herself. "Yes, I think so."

"Come on girls, let's finish this quick!" Adore ordered, lunging in to action.

"Wait a minute he's not alone!" Merry cried out.

Adore dug her heels in to the ground, forcing herself to a stop. "What?"

Asphodel rose from the ground, rubbing at his jaw in pain. "You, get them!"

Commanding the shadow figure to attack, Adore was taken back by sudden attack. Adore was quickly assaulted by a wave of punches that took the breath right out of her, losing the grip on her shield from the impact leaving her defenseless. Rose lunged at the figure, swinging her blade in an attempt to dismay the enemy. But whatever it was they were fighting, seemed to be un-affected by their attacks. The figure kept hitting Adore, knocking her down any chance it got. Even the powerful blows from Rose's sword was not enough to stop it.

Merry summoned her mallet and without even a pause sunk the mallet in to the ground, unleashing a tremor of deafening tolls. The ground shook from her attack, knocking everyone down on their backs. Merry pulled the mallet from the place she had driven it in and lunged herself at the figure. She drove her mallet against the figure, unleashing a wave of power.

A tremendous energy escaped from the impact, followed by a tremor of heavy tolls. The figure came crashing down on it's side with a forceful impact. Asphodel grit his teeth with a terrible rage he could not hold back, he picked himself up and with a single snap summoned a flame within the palm of his hand.

Merry pulled Adore up on to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Adore shot her a confident smile. "Completely!"

Merry looked over at the figure that laid defeated. The shadows seem to vanish in to the air, revealing the person it once consumed.

"Fusa." Merry said with a gasp as her eyes laid on the sight of her close friend.

"Girls, watch out!" Rose's voice was sharp as she called out to her team in a panic.

Rose jumped in front of her team with the blade of her sword out in front of herself. Asphodel released the flames from his hand, a powerful orb of fire charging towards the girls. The flames burned against the metal of Rose's blade as she pushed through the blaze. She managed to extinguish the fire, pointing her sword at Asphodel with a nasty glare.

Asphodel did not cower at the sight of her, but he was swimming with rage. He raised his arm and again his palm was glowing with the red of the burning flames, ready to swallow the precure up in it's heat. However, the precure did not cower away either, each ready to attack again. Merry more than anyone seemed ready to beat him down all on her own, her eyes simmered with anger like never before.

"What are you doing here?!" Merry's voice shook with nothing but rage.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Asphodel said. "I know all about the new power and I won't let you three anywhere near it."

Adore eyed him with clear confusion, lowering her shield in puzzlement. "The new power? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" He lashed out, the flame in his hand growing.

"Wow, just back up alright!" Rose warned him, holding her sword up as a threat. "Listen, we don't know what you're talking about and honestly I don't care, you shouldn't be here and we're done talking! Come on girls!" Rose shouted, calling them to attention.

Adore snapped herself from her confusion. "Right!"

Asphodel jumped back, creating some distance between them. "Damn..." he cursed.

Rose and Merry stepped in front of Adore, placing their hands on top of each other. Adore held an arm out towards the sky, her palm illuminating with a pink light. Adore brought her other arm over towards the girls, she laid her hand a top of Merry's and Rose.

In unison Rose and Merry called out. "Precure!" At the center of the hand pile, a small flame ignited, forming into a heart.

Adore brought the arm that she held up down on top of the heart and called out. "Love Burst!"

Asphodel released the ball of fire that was once in his hands, but it was quickly consumed by the attack. Asphodel acted quickly, summoning a portal and vanishing before he was hit by the attack. The blast from the attack crashed against the ground, bursting in to an array of lights and smoke. Once it was clear, the girls were please to see he had vanished. They changed back and quickly ran to Fusa's side.

"Is she alright?" Waki asked, words laced with concern.

Orie knelt on the ground, resting Fusa's head on her lap. "I think so." She said, checking her friend over for an injuries. Fusa groaned as though she was waking up from a heavy sleep and Orie knew she would be fine. "She's alright."

"Here, let's stay with here until she wakes up." Rei said, kneeling down beside the two girls.

"Good idea, but before we forgot our little encounter with Asphodel, what was he talking about?" Waki said. "A new power? I mean what does he mean?"

Rei turned to her with a stern look almost as if she wanted to scold her. "I'm not sure, but we'll talk about that later. Let's just focus on making sure Fusa is alright."

Fusa did wake up later on and by the sound of her words she seemed to think what happened was nothing more than a dream. She assured Orie and the girls that she would be fine on her own walking back home. Orie returned to the club room, texting Nana that she would be late. Waki and Rei stayed behind to help her, they themselves shocked at the rooms state.

"This sucks, you guys were doing so well too." Rei said.

Orie shrugged with a soft smile on her face that looked more like a frown trying to pass as a smile. "Yea, but theres nothing I can do now. We'll just have to do a smaller less time consuming story for the read-aloud or maybe we really will just read aloud." She sighed.

"No way, you put so much worke in to this!" Rei said to her. "You can't just give up!"

"But Rei what can I do? It's not just the read-aloud you know, I'll have to get all new scripts again and find a way to get costumes and paints for our sets and paint brushes for our paints. I mean we won't be able to do anything." Orie explained with a defeated tone.

But Rei still insisted she do the show. "Orie, you've worked hard and I know you really wanted to do this."

Waki slowly shuffled over to them, clearing her throat to catch their attention."Um, sorry to interrupt, but I think I found what Asphodel was talking about." Waki broke the conversation, turning everyone's attention to a gold ring that sat in the palm of her hand.

"What is that?" Rei asked, inspecting the ring herself. "This isn't a normal ring is it?" She said, noticing the style the ring had.

She was right, it was not just a simple ring. It was gold and in the middle sat an emerald encrusted diamond, shaped in to a heart. The rest of the ring was engraved with markings that seemed to have been made ages ago. The ring itself seemed old, yet some how still sparkled like a new jewel. Rei twirled the ring between her fingers noticing the delicate details engraved inside the ring.

"Girls, doesn't it look our rings?" Orie said. "You know, the ones we wear in our ring form."

"That's right it does, you know I've never really looked at mine like this, but it's totally the same!" Waki said.

"Well it's not like we've had time for a close look, we only ever have it on during the ring form and when was the last we even used our ring form?" Orie said.

"Right, well we can discuss all that later, what really matters now is the fact that Asphodel is right. There is a new power." Rei said, meeting the stunned faces of her friends. "And it's here in our hands."

Suddenly Orie came to a realization, she stood up with a jolt and a stern face of anger. "Wait a minute that's why he was here!"

"Yea we kinda figured that..." Waki said.

"No! I mean, my club room it was him! He was probably looking for it in here. He's the one who trashed my room!" Orie spoke with a heated tone, her hands two tight fist. "I can't believe this."

"Orie, let's not worry about that now plus we got the new power so there's nothing to worry about." Rei told her, attempting to calm Orie down which proved to be of no help.

Orie paced the room with a stomp of her feet, running a hand through her hair as she tried to calm down. She took in a deep breath, but she was simmering with rage.

"No, no I won't just forget about it!" She said. "Don't you get it? This is exactly why I hate doing anything anymore!"

Waki pulled her by the shoulders, telling her to take a deep breath. She meet her gaze, nothing but anger in her eyes."Wow, Orie calm down. Alright, what do you mean by that?"

"This, this is what I mean!" Orie said with a hiss, gesturing to the room around them. "Just take a look, we can't do anything we want without having it ruined by some monster like him!" Orie slumped down on to a chair, burying her face into her hands. "I mean I was really excited to do this, finally something to focus on that didn't require me to save the world. I was so stupid..."

Rei stood from her chair and walked towards Orie, kneeling down in front of her. She took Orie's hands in to her own, holding them with a firm yet gentle hand. She smiled softly towards her a comforting vibe about her.

"Orie, you're just worked up. What Asphodel did was terrible, but so what?" Rei said earning a puzzled expression from Orie. "You and your drama club are really smart people, you'll be fine and you'll think of a way to get through this. I know you will."

"But Rei, it's not so much the damage its the fact that-"

"That Asphodel ruins everything in our life?" Rei interrupter knowing just what Orie would say. She giggled though it sounded a bit empty, like she only laughed to break the tension. "Yea well, that's what he does, but we pick ourselves up and move on."

Orie smiled. "You're right...you're right. Thanks." She said, wiping at a few tears that managed to escape.

Waki cleared her throat, breaking the girls attention from each other. "Again, not to ruin the moment, but Azalea came to me again the other day."

Rei stood up to her feet, wide eyes urging Waki to say more. "And?" She said.

Orie stood up as well as though she had completely forgotten about her club room. "Yea, what did he say?"

"Nothing...I could tell he was hiding something from me,but he wouldn't tell me what." Waki paused, licking her lips before continuing. "I think it was about the ring."

"Do you think he wanted it?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, maybe. It's definitely possible." Waki said.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Orie asked, her tone serious. The two girls looked at her with blank faces. "Well, can we? I mean there's only two reasons he would want the ring, either to give it to Asphodel or...a reason even we don't know about."

"Well I don't think it was for Asphodel, I know he's not the most trust worthy, but I know he would never join side's with Asphodel again." Waki said.

"Are you sure?" Orie asked her, eyes burning in to Waki.

Waki nodded. "Yes, trust me."

Orie lowered her gaze, taking a moment to think to herself. She looked back at Waki this time with an assuring smile. "Alright, I will."

"Me too." Rei said, reaching for Waki's hand. "As long as you trust him, so will we."

"But that still leaves some questions." Orie said.

"What's that?" Waki asked.

"What could he possible want with a ring like this and what exactly does this ring mean?"

No one had an answer, no one even had time for an answer. Almost like some force did not want them to find out, their phones went off all at the same time. When they answered the room was suddenly filled with the voices of worried parents and guardians. The girls had not even realized the time and the sun was long set. Lucky for them, Nana had sent the driver to pick them up, something Orie rarely used, but this time it came in handy.

They said their goodbyes as each girl was dropped off to their respective homes and from there the week continued rather normally. Asphodel had stayed away and the city was free from any lurids, at least for the time being. Waki had not seen Azalea for the rest of the week and it even seemed as though the girls had forgotten about the ring and the so called 'new power' or at the very least they had decided not to worry about it for now.

Now that the school week was coming to an end, meaning it was time for the read-aloud, the students were running around frantic, feeling the pressure to do well today. All the school's clubs that where involved with the read-aloud where rushing around school grounds, gathering all their materials and making sure everything was perfect.

Even Rei was running back and forth between clubs, as head of the read-aloud it was her job to make sure everything ran smoothly. She had to manage several of the clubs as head, but before that she had to check one more thing.

She walked inside the club room almost in a haste. She searched for Orie and once spotting her amidst all the members, she hurried to her side.

"Hey there!" She said with a smile. "Things look pretty busy around here, how are things?"

Orie clasped her hands with an excited cheer, barely able to keep herself calm. "Oh it's great! The club really pulled through!"

"That's great you managed to get everything together!" Rei said. "How'd you do it? I mean, what are you guys going to do?"

"Oh Rei it's great!" Orie said. "After I told them we might have to pull out from the read-aloud, they came together and suggested we do the performance with puppets!"

"Puppets?"

"That's right!" Orie cheered. "We even made a little set to hide behind and a background to put up behind the actors. Oh, it's great! We even have sound affects and music that Chie made for us."

Rei gave Orie a warm smile, happy to see her friend so thrilled. "Well I'm happy for you, but I should get going. I have to make sure all the other clubs are doing just as well. Good luck!" Rei wished her luck one last time before rushing out of the club room.

Orie carried on with her preparations, double checking that everything was ready to go and when the time came for their performance, they were ready to go! Everything went exactly as planned, even better Orie thought. The kids loved the show and the performance of her club members was even better, Orie was pleased to say the least.

As they began to finish up their performance, Orie stepped aside to let the following club prepare for their turn. She applauded her members as they took their seats to watch the rest of the clubs and she herself took a seat in the far back of the gym.

Waki sat beside her, leaning in to whisper. "You guys did great."

Orie smiled. "Thanks, everything turned out perfect...I feel a little sad it's over though."

"Really?"

Orie nodded. "Yea, it was nice having something to do, but than again after what Asphodel did to the room I was totally filled with anxiety. I didn't think they would pull off such a great show!"

"Well, I'm glad to here that. After all we shouldn't let Asphodel ruin our personal lives." Waki said with a smile.

"Yea, but you know I am still a bit anxious..."

Waki looked at her with a raised brow. "Why's that?"

"The ring of course...if it's filled with new power that can only mean things are about to get worse..." Orie said.

"Maybe not." Said Waki. She turned to Orie, clasping her hand. "Look, don't worry about that. We have the ring now and he has nothing...we have the upper hand. There's nothing to worry about."

Orie nodded feeling a bit more relaxed. "You're right...you're right. We should just enjoy the show for now, worry about that stuff later after all we have the upper hand."

Just like that all of her worries seemed to melt away, at least for the time being anyway. The girls enjoyed the rest of the show with out any thought about the ring or Asphodel. For once, they were enjoying themselves with out worrying about what might happen them to them. After all they had nothing to worry about. Right?

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Orie: "I lost the ring!"

Waki & Rei: "You what?!"

Orie: "Let's not panic, I'm sure we can find it!"

Waki: "Yea, sure!"

Rei: "Not to burst your bubble girls, but looks like some already did."

Orie: "Who?!"

Rei: "Her...the..the elementary fifth year cupid!"

Waki & Orie: "The What?!"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 35:"Burning with passion, Tokie Hattori the mystery cupid."_


	35. Chapter 35

**Episode 35**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!"_

 **"Burning with passion, Tokie Hattori the mystery cupid!**

* * *

"I just don't know what to do with it..." Rei's voice echoed in the empty class room. She sat at her desk eyes fixed on the ring that sat on top of her desk. Orie and Waki stood around her, both eyeing the ring.

"Well, we have to figure something out before Asphodel get's a chance to steal it." Said Orie.

"Wait, why can't Rei just keep it with her?" Waki asked with a puzzled look.

"Because, if Ambrosia know's she has it than Asphodel could find out." Orie explained.

Waki turned to Rei. "Do you really think she'd tell him?"

Rei shrugged, leaning against the back of her chair. "I don't think she would, but it's too risky. What if he follows her one day or spies on her and she mentions it...we can't risk it."

"Oh..." Waki uttered. "So I guess that means I can't keep it either, not with Azalea coming around whenever he feels like it."

"Exactly." Orie said.

Rei took the ring and turning to Orie, picked up her hand and dropped the ring in her palm. "So, I guess that leaves you."

Orie looked at her with wide eyes, nearly gasping. "What? Me, but are you sure?"

"Of course!" Rei assured her, beaming a smile at her direction. "It's the safest place for the ring to be at least until we figure out what it's for."

"Speaking of which." Waki chimed in. "What is it for anyway?"

Rei shrugged. "I don't know, maybe some sort of power up."

"Let's hope so, we'll be needing all the power we can get if we want to defeat Asphodel." Orie said as she began to gather her things. "But Rei's right, until we figure out what it's for I'll keep it safe."

"Alright than guess there's nothing to worry about for now. Let's get going, school ended like twenty minutes ago." Said Waki. She snatched her bag from the floor and made her way towards the door.

"Right, let's go!" Rei said, following Waki out.

"You two go on ahead, I have to finish some work for the drama club." Orie told them.

"Still trying to repair what Asphodel did?" Rei asked.

"Yup and theres a lot I have to do, so let's get going!" Orie shuffled behind the two, nudging pass them. "See you girls later!" She said as she disappeared down the hall.

"Bye!"

The echoing voices of Waki and Rei slowly vanished as Orie grew farther away from the pair. Orie turned the corner towards the drama room, reaching the room she unlocked the door and settled down on an empty chair. Orie dropped her bag on the floor beside herself with a heavy sigh, eyes scanning the room.

Most of the room was empty, the club had little money to replace all of the equipment that had been damaged. All Orie could manage to scrap together was enough money to replace the costumes that had been trashed, as for the rest of the supplies Orie would have to find another way to raise the money and to do that she needed to fill paper work, a lot of paper work.

"This is just unreasonable." She said, already tired from the work. "Why don't they just give me the money..." Orie tossed the paper out in front of herself, eyeing the small print with little interest.

She reached in to her pocket and searched for the ring, placing it on the desk for a quick look over. Orie studied the ring with a close eye, as though she was trying to figure out what the ring meant for them.

"How could something like you just suddenly appear?" She spoke aloud though there was no one to answer. She toyed with the ring, placing it on her finger. "I don't feel any different." Orie let the ring sit on her finger for a little longer, trying to work out how the ring could possible give her power. "Maybe the three of us have to be together?"

Orie was taken by the ring, completely focused on it and nothing else. The more she examined it, the more it seemed to take her in. There was something enchanting about it, as though it was trying to call to her. Than, the halls rang with a powerful bang that pulled Orie away from the ring, as if snapped from a trance. She snapped around with a frightened jump, eyes watching the empty halls.

"Hello?" Orie called out. "Who''s there?" No answer.

Orie rose from her seat, slowly pacing towards the door way. She peaked from the door entrance out in to the hall, eyes searching for any sign of a person. Just as she turned back in to the room, a rush of foot steps pulled her back. Orie marched down the hall with an intense glare.

"If you're there, you need to stop messing around!" She said out in to the empty halls. "Now is no time for games, shouldn't you be-"

Orie's words came to a sudden stop, followed by a quick thump that sounded from her fall. Orie sat still on the ground with a groan, raising her head to meet the eyes of the stranger she had run in to. Just as her lips parted, words ready to pour out, she was silenced by the other student.

"Hey, watch it!" Orie stared at the younger girl with wide eyes, taken back by her tone. "You should really be more careful!"

Orie quickly picked herself up, still shocked by the girls terrible manners. "Excuse me, but that's no way to speak to someone who's older than you and besides that what are you even still doing here? It's after school hours!"

The girl snarled at Orie, turning her gaze from Orie's intense eyes. "Whatever, plus you're here too so why can't I?"

"Because you have no reason to be, plus I'm here for club work. Are you in a club?" Orie asked, an snide attiude about her words. "If so you can stay if not well than you'll just have to leave."

The younger girl kept quiet for a moment. She clicked her tongue as she said. "Whatever, I hate being here anyway."

"Good, now don't let me catch you here again." Orie turned from the girl with a triumphant grin about her, returning to her club room to work in peace.

But as she left, Orie forgot one thing. The ring she held earlier had fallen from her finger and now laid on the cold school floor. The gold shine of the ring had snatched the attention of the young girl, who knelt down and picked the ring up. She looked it over and called out to Orie.

"Hey, you forgot-" She said, noticing Orie had already left. The girls eyes seemed fixed on the ring almost as if it called to her. She looked around to make sure she was alone and stuffed the ring in her pocket. "I'll hold on to it until someone comes for it..."

The girl left shortly after, all the while Orie sat with a mountain of paper work that kept her mind busy, the ring far from her thoughts. Even as she packed her belongings and went home, she had not noticed the missing ring that once sat on her finger and just like that the precure no longer had an upper hand.

* * *

Everything was shrouded in a dark mist, the intense presence of despair hung heavy with in the air. If anyone were to even step foot in this place, they would crumble from just the sheer feeling of despair. Even Asphodel, who practically lived on despair, felt the pressure of such hate weighing him down. But there was nothing he could do, after all it was the presence of his Lord.

So, he knelt on the ground before her with his head bowed in respect or was it fear... .Asphodel remained silent in her presence, teeth sinking in to his lip with anticipation of her words. Then, as though waking from a long slumber, Aster broke the silence.

"Tell me, Asphodel exactly why I can still sense those foolish precures." Though her voice was low, anyone could sense the rage hidden with in.

Asphodel felt a lump build in his throat. He swallowed his fears, raising his eyes to meet Asters. "My Lord, forgive me, but I haven't been able to-"

"Enough." She silenced him, somehow keeping her calm about her. Aster shut her eyes, body enveloped within shadows like a cocoon. "Your constant failures disgust me. I don't want excuses, I want results. Let this be my last warning to you, do not return unless those girls are dealt with."

Asphodel lowered his gaze, nodding to show he understood. "Yes, my Lord." He rose from his spot on the ground and summoned a portal to Valor. He edged forward in to the portal, but stopped. "I promise my Lord, those precure will regret crossing your path."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

Orie watched the clock in her classroom with an intense stare, counting away the minutes till her class would break for lunch. Finally, with the chime of the school bells the class was dismissed for lunch. Orie gathered her bag, ready to join the girls for lunch, but much to her surprise Rei stood outside her classroom door.

"Hey Rei, weren't we meeting in the green house?" Orie asked.

"We were, but..." Rei said, lifting a card up to Orie's eyes. "Well, quick question. When's Valentine's day again?"

Orie held back a laugh. "Um, February why?"

"Thought so...well it just so happens I've received this card." Rei handed the card to Orie, giving it to her to read.

"Dear Yasuda Rei..." Orie read a-loud. "You have lost your love, meet me at room 023 to find it. Signed the mystery cupid." Orie lowered the card, meeting Rei's eyes with a puzzled look. "What does that even mean?"

Rei laughed, shrugging as she said. "I have no idea, but it's kinda taken over the whole school."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not the only one who got one, almost everyone in my class has one." Rei explained.

Orie eyed Rei even more confused than before. "Are you serious?"

Before Rei could answer, a loud shout rocked the halls. The two turned around with a jolt as they were greeted by Waki's bright smile. Waki pulled the two close to her with a cheer.

"I have got a card!" She exclaimed.

"You mean from the mystery cupid? You got one too?" Orie asked with a shout.

"That's right!" Waki smiled, feeling overly confident. "Takara Waki has a meeting with the mystery cupid! Isn't it great!"

"Hold on, you're actually excited about this?" Rei said with a laugh.

Waki nodded enthusiastically, a wide smile crossing her face. "Of course! It's amazing, I mean I can find my true love this way."

"Waki what has gotten in to you?" Rei shot her a puzzled glance. She turned to Orie in hopes she had any answers. "Orie do you know what's going on here? I mean the whole school's going out of there way just to meet this cupid."

"No clue, I didn't even get one of these cards." She said. Orie turned from the girls, looking the card over once more. "Room 023, isn't that the elementary building? Why would this mystery cupid be there?"

Waki dropped her arms with a heavy sigh. She snatched the girls wrist and began to pull them behind her. "Who cares, I just want to talk to him. Now let's go!"

"Alright, alright!" Rei said, marching behind Waki. "No need to rush, I'm sure no one's even there yet."

Unfortunately, Rei was wrong. The elementary building was stuffed to the brim with students, a surprising amount of them were from the junior high and each and every one of them were lined up as closely as possible just to try to squeeze in to the small class room where the said mystery cupid was.

"This is terrible!" Waki gasped. "How am I going to meet cupid like this?" Waki stepped on her tip toes and peaked over the crowd, the room just in her sight. "This is going to take forever!"

"Well we only have till lunch is over, so guess we'll just have to go back. " Orie said.

"No way!" Waki took both their hands in hers and pushed passed the crowds. "Excuse me, third year coming through! Move it!"

Rei looked over at Orie, voice low to make sure Waki could not hear. "What's gotten in to her?"

Orie shrugged. "No idea, she's never acted like this before."

Finally, Waki managed to shuffle pass the crowd, squeezing through in to the classroom. Inside however, it was just as crowded. Waki eyed the students with a frustrated look, she stood on her tip toes and began to search for the mystery cupid.

"This is ridiculous!" She said with a huff.

Rei pulled Waki back, wriggling her hand from Waki's. "Agreed, so why don't we leave and just eat."

"No way, we have to get to the cupid." Waki insisted. "I think I have an idea." Waki squeezed through the small crowd and managing to get to the middle of the room, she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey, I need to speak to the mystery cupid! Right now!" She shouted as loud as she could with out any care about those around her.

The entire room came to a pause, a sea of eyes turned to Waki. But Waki did not care, a few glaring eyes did not bother her, she was here for one thing only. From within the crowd a single voice chimed out, light and low nearly missed by those far from it. Waki looked at the direction of the voice, shuffling passed the students.

"I'm right here, you're mystery cupid."

Waki was brought to a stop by those words, turning with excitement to face the so called cupid. But as she did, her lips tugged to a frown and a wave of disappointment washed over her.

"You're cupid?" She said, stunned. A young girl stood in front who seemed far to young to know anything about love, let alone be cupid. "Is this a joke?" Waki said, holding back a laugh.

However, the so called cupid did not seem to find anything funny. Her brows hung firmly above her eyes, a growing frown crossing her face.

"Actually it's not, I am cupid." Said Cupid. "And if you want me to help you find your love, I suggest showing me some respect!"

Waki was taken back by the girl, she had no idea what to say. "Right..."

Rei and Orie pushed pass the crowd and shuffled behind Waki. Rei pressed herself to Waki and whispered to her. "What's going? Who's that little girl?"

Waki turned to her, a grin sitting firmly on her face. "That's cupid."

"Really?" Rei exclaimed.

"Really." Replied the young girl. "Now follow me, but only one girl can get her reading done."

"Oh don't worry about these two, they're just here for me." Waki explained. "Now, what's this about a reading? I'm not sure I understand what your purpose is."

"Don't understand? Hello, I'm cupid what's there to understand? I help people with love." She said. The girl waved her hand, motioning for the other students to clear a path. She sat down by a desk, waving to the trio to sit across from her. "Now, let's begin."

"Alright!" Waki cheered, barely able to hold back her excitement. She pulled a chair forward and sat across from the girl. "Now, your card said I had 'a blooming love',what does that mean?"

The young girl shot Waki a nasty look, almost like she was annoyed with her. "Seriously? Isn't it obvious what it means, a blooming love means just that. Someone likes you and you like someone."

Waki felt her brow quirk upwards. "Really? And how exactly do you know that?"

The girl sitting across from Waki leaned back against her chair, lips curving in to a sly grin. "Because, I'm cupid."

"Oh right how could I forgot, cupid makes people 'fall in love.' " Waki said, words laced with sarcasm.

"No, I don't 'make' people fall in love. I help them find their love."

Waki eyed her, confused. "What's the difference?"

"Well, I help find romantic love, or love between friends and family all types of love of course." Said the girl.

Rei leaned down by Waki's ear, face showing her boredom. "Well, you got your info now let's each lunch."

"No way!" Waki said. "I want to know who supposedly likes me."

"Waki." Orie whined with a pout. "We'll run out of time if we stay here any longer."

"Yea she's right, now please let's go." Rei clasped Waki's wrist and began to pull her up from her chair. "Please, I'm starving!"

But Waki pulled back against Rei. "Hold on, just a bit longer. Cupid here isn't down with me."

"Actually." The girl chimed in. "I am. Now get going, as you can see I have a lot of people to help today."

"See, she's done. Let's go!" Rei urged Waki, tugging on her with more strength.

But Waki simple would not budge from her spot. She dug her heels against the floor, pulling back from Rei's grip. "No way, this little runt is not done with me just yet."

The young girl shot up, slamming her hands against the desk with force. Her face grew red and anyone could tell she was mad. "Hey, watch it! I'm no runt!"

Waki pulled free from Rei's grip, Rei stumbling back. "Sorry, I was-" Waki stopped herself from speaking any further, something had caught her eye, something very familiar.

"Waki, you okay?" Orie asked.

"Hey, where did you get that?" Waki asked the young girl, keeping her eye on the object.

"What?" The young girl looked at her hand, eyeing the ring that sat on her finger. "You mean my ring, I-I found it. Why?" The girl pulled her hand back, away from Waki's peering eyes.

Waki meet the girls gaze, a heat in her own look. "My ring? That's not...hold on you found it? How?"

The young girl felt like she would melt under Waki's stare, the lump in her throat that she pushed down to speak gave away just how nervous she started to become.

"T-that's right, I found it. I found it in the halls, lying on the floor. Why?"

Waki spun back so quickly she had startled the girls behind her, including Rei and Orie. She turned her glare towards Orie, a mix of confusion and anger began to show through her eyes.

"Orie, can I speak with you." She said.

Orie was just as confused as Rei. "Sure..."

Waki snatched Orie by the hand, pulling Rei along as she pushed through the crowd. Once out in the hall, making sure that no one would hear them, Waki turned to Orie with the same mix of confusion and anger as before.

"Orie, where' the ring?" She asked.

"The ring, you mean the one we found?" Orie replied.

"Yes, yes. Where is it?!"

Orie raised her arms like a shield in front of her, startled by the sound of Waki's voice. "Alright, calm down. I have it right here." She said, pointing to her finger.

"Right, where?" Said Waki, she took a hold of Orie's hand and pointed to her finger. "There's nothing there."

"Oh, oh my yea..." Orie mumbled. "Well, I'm sure it's in my pocket." She dug through her pocket, a growing panic taking over her. Her eyes went wide at the feeling of emptiness in her pocket. "Oh, no please don't tell me."

"Orie, did you...lose it?" Rei asked her, growing worried as well.

Orie shook her head, a frantic look about her. "No, no there's no way. I couldn't have." She said with a stammer.

Waki crossed her arms out in front herself, eyes narrowing and lips a straight frown. "Orie, did you by any chance oh I don't know, give the ring to that little girl."

Orie meet Waki's stare with her own puzzled expression. "Little girl? Who, that so called cupid, of course not! I would never."

"That's what I thought..." Waki said. "So that can only mean one thing, you lost it and she's found it."

"Hold on for one minute! We're not even sure that I've lost the thing!" Orie stated with a shout.

"Well than, were is it?" Waki questioned, voice growing in anger.

"I-I'm sure I've left it home, Definitely." Orie said.

"Than tell me why I saw that little girl wearing it, how exactly could she get her hands on a ring like that?"

"Well, maybe it's not the same ring...maybe..." Orie grew silent, finding it harder to believe that she still had the ring in her possession.

Feeling the air grow heavy with tension, Rei stepped in between the two hoping to keep things from getting worst.

"Guys, let's calm down. Just take a breath and relax." Rei said. She turned to Waki and said. "Maybe Orie's right, maybe you made a mistake."

But Waki shook her head, insistent on what she saw. "No, no way. A magical ring like that doesn't look like all the others, I know what I saw."

Rei fell silent, trying to think of what to say. She turned to Orie, who seemed far to distraught to speak at all. "Well...Orie maybe...maybe you did lose it."

"I...I just don't no how I could-Oh! Oh no!" Orie said. "I did lose it, the other day when I stayed after school it must have fallen off my finger when I bumped in to that girl!"

"Hold on." Said Waki. "You bumped in to her? Why didn't you say so?"

"Because I didn't know that ring had fallen from my finger. God, how could I be this stupid!" Orie dropped to her feet, a small cry escaping her lips. She buried her head in her hands as tears began to burn her face.

"Oh no, Orie." Waki said in a whisper. "I didn't mean to make you cry." Any anger Waki had melted away the minute she saw Orie cry, she knelt by her side and laid a comforting hand on her back. "I"m sorry, I just got ahead of myself."

"No, you're right." Orie said, voice sinking with sadness. "I lost the ring and the worst part is I didn't even know it..."

"Listen." Rei said. "We shouldn't be standing around pointing fingers at anyone."

"Rei's right, listen Orie I was overreacting. I'm sorry." Waki apologized. She helped Orie stand back up, keeping an arm wrapped around her. "Right now what we need to do is get that ring back."

"But how?" Asked Orie, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Well, my session with little miss cupid isn't over yet. Let's go." Waki said.

"Hold on, you really think you can convince her to give you the ring?" Rei asked her.

Waki shot her an assuring smile. "Of course. Now come on."

Waki lead the girls back to the room, pushing by the other students without a care for their comfort. She pulled up a chair and placed across the young girl who called herself cupid. She meet the girls gaze with an intense stare and taking a deep breath she began to speak.

"So, where were we?" She said, clearing her throat. "Oh that's right, my love."

The young girl stared at Waki with a puzzled expression, she shook her head as though to snap herself free from her thoughts.

"Not giving up...well" Said the young girl. "Um, what is it you wanted to know?"

A smile crossed Waki's face and she said. "Don't you remember, you wouldn't tell me who my love is. Well, I would like to know who exactly likes me."

The girl let out a sigh, as though she was already annoyed with Waki. "Why should I tell you? Right before you stormed out of here, you were completely rude to me. So why exactly should I help you?"

Waki shrugged, leaning back against her chair. "Good point, but last time I checked weren't you suppose to be cupid? And isn't cupid suppose to help people find their love?"

The young girl rolled her eyes, resting her cheek against her hand. "You're so annoying you know that? "

"What, can't a girl just find her one true love?" Waki joked, though the girl found nothing to be funny. Waki settled back down and continued to speak. "Listen, if you don't want to help me with that than can I ask a few questions?"

The girl eyed her, suspicious. "Sure, like what?"

"Well, for instance that ring. Where'd you get it?" Came Waki's blunt question, catching the girl off guard.

"Um, like I said before I found it. Why do you keep asking me that?"

Waki scoffed. "Found it? Really, well you see I had a ring just like that and well I lost." Waki said. Her eyes narrowed, like to spears stabbing in to the young girl as though she was trying to force the truth out from her. "But since you found it well there's no chance it could be mind...could it?"

The young girl bit her lip, keeping herself back from shouting. She stood from her chair, meeting Waki's stare with a nasty glare.

"Are you accusing me of stealing it or something? Because I've already told you, I found it lying around in the halls!"

"So you took it?!" Waki jumped up from her chair, slamming her hands on top of the desk. "You don't honestly believe just because you found it that it's some how yours, do you?!"

"Well, why should I believe that it's yours?!"

By now, all the shouting had attracted the attention of everyone in the room. A tense atmosphere began to settle an a murmur of voices arose with in the room as everyone laid eyes on the two, wondering just what was going on. Rei stepped by Waki's side, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Waki, please calm down. You're causing a scene." Rei told her.

Waki looked around the room, taking note of all the attention she caused. She calmed herself down and continued. "Listen, that ring is very important to me, please can I have it back."

The girl stared at Waki in silence, a clear look of confusion mixed in her expression. "But, I-I..." She looked at the ring that laid on her finger, eyeing it as though it was the most precious thing to her. "No, no I can't...I can't do that!"

"Excuse me?" Waki uttered in shock.

"If it was so important to you, you should have been much more careful with it!"

Waki's mouth shot open, but her words were drowned out by the tolling school bells. The class began to empty, each student returning to their respective classrooms. Orie tugged Waki back by her sleeve, mouthing for her to leave. But Waki waved Orie away, glancing at her before turning back to the mystery cupid, but the young girl was already gone.

Waki searched the fleeting crowd and spotted her by the door, but by the time she managed to shuffle through the crowd the girl was gone.

"Great, now what...?"

Rei patted her back with a gentle hand, a sympathetic smile on her face. "We go back to class, we'll get the ring back. I promise."

"Right..." Waki said.

After their lunch break, the girls went back to their own classes, minds heavy with one thought. How would they get the ring back? They felt a bit of panic at the thought of it, what if Asphodel got it before them? What would they do then, surely they would find it before him? Right?

Well, they had no clue if they would get it before him, but they knew they had to, just not how exactly. No matter which way they thought about it, they knew that they could not tell the girl the truth about why they needed the ring back, but what other ways would they get it back? Waki herself knew the girl was to stubborn to just hand it to them, somehow she had grown too attached to the thing.

Waki sat at her desk in a pool of bitterness, she just could not except that the ring was now in the hands of a small child. "We can't just sit around waiting for something to happen..." She said to herself. "We'll have to take it back somehow...I'll have to take it back." Waki suddenly felt an idea come to her, she caught her teacher's attention and asked to be excused to the nurse, however the nurse was the last place she was going to.

Waki walked from the junior high building in to the elementary building, striding in with confidence yet still careful enough as not to be caught. Waki did a quick check of the clock, making sure she was right about the time. After assuring herself she was right with the school schedule, she made her way to the gym.

"If I'm right, she was wearing the fifth years tie which means they should be in gym." Waki spoke a loud to no one in particular. "Ha, right!" She said, stepping foot inside the gym. "Now where can she be..."

Waki did a quick search of the gym, but it did not take long to spot the little cupid girl. The young girl sat in the back against the wall, keeping a distance from her class. Waki made her way towards her. The girl still had not noticed Waki, she was clearly lost in thought day dreaming away while she messed with a water bottle out in front her.

"Excuse me." Said Waki, clearing her throat.

The girl looked up at her at first with a blank expression, but that was quickly changed. She glared at Waki and rose from her spot on the gym floor, making sure to walk right past Waki.

"Hold on." Waki said, following after her. "I just want to talk."

The girl smirked. "About what? Haven't you already said enough?!"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry!"

The girl froze in place, glancing back at Waki. "Really? Ah, I don't believe it."

"Well believe it, cause it's true. After all why else would I come all the way here?"

The young girl turned to face Waki, eyeing her suspiciously. "Yea, why are you here?"

Waki smiled. "Well, about before, you know my love. I would like to find out who exactly is my love, that is if little miss cupid has time?"

For a moment the girl thought about stomping away from Waki and just ignoring her request, but there was something about Waki's gentle expression that calmed the girl.

"Alright, fine. I'll help you, follow me." She said, but before they left she turned sharply towards Waki. "Oh and it's Hattori, Hattori Tokie."

A few minutes later and after much walking, Waki found herself sitting across Hattori in what looked to be an abandoned classroom that had not been in use for some time now. Waki made herself comfortable the best she could against the hard wood chair she sat in, waiting for Hattori to begin.

"Alright, so if you want me to find your lover you must promise me one thing." Said Hattori.

"And what is that exactly?"

"You won't try and run off with my ring."

Waki raised a brow, confused. "Alright, I don't really see how that's relevant, but I promise I won't steal the ring."

Hattori settled down, lips pulled in to a smile. "Good, now let's begin. Give me your left hand." Waki extend a hand towards Hattori, letting her take a hold of it. "I'm going to start, I'll need you stay silent."

Seeing how the process went, Waki now understood why Hattori made her promise. She placed the ring in the center of Waki's palm, closing the rest of Waki's hand around it. Hattori wrapped her own hands around Waki's, instructing Waki to tighten her hand around the ring.

The little cupid closed her eyes, taking slow deep breaths as though she was trying to concentrate. At first, Waki simple eyed her in confusion, she could not tell what the girl was trying to do. But her hand began to feel warm, something she shook off at first until her hand began to glow.

A warm, green light began to flicker within her palm growing brighter as the time passed by. While the green light grew, her love charm suddenly light up as though responding to the ring. Waki grew tense, unsure of what to do. She looked at Hattori, but was shocked when she noticed her taken within a trance.

Hattori's eyes where shut and she seemed to be glimmering with a soft emerald glow, the light from their hands only grew more becoming blinding. Waki's love charm shimmered brightly against the green light, it's own light growing deeper. Before the light could consume them both Waki pulled her hand back, snapping the young cupid free from her trance. The ring fell from Waki's hand and rolled on to the floor, a heavy silence hung in the air.

"What was that!" Waki said with a shout, breaking the silence.

Hattori remained quiet, eyes wide with confusion. She eyed the ring that laid on the floor, slowly it was as though she began to understand what had happen. The young girl brought her hand to her chest, eyes lowering as she licked her lips searching for words to say.

"I-I don't no, that's never...happened." She said.

Waki pulled herself together, standing from her chair and walking towards the ring. She snatched the ring up in to her hand and turned to the girl. "Let's forgot about that, shall we?"

Hattori nodded, extending a hand towards Waki, waiting for the ring to be dropped in her hands. But instead, Waki placed the ring in her pocket and turned from Hattori walking towards the door of the classroom.

"Wait, what are you doing!" Hattori shouted.

"I'm leaving."

"But the ring, give it back!" Hattori cried, pleading. "You promised you wouldn't take it!"

Waki stopped and turned back to her, a grin on her face. "Yea, but I found it on the ground and if I follow your rules that means it's mine."

"But it fell to ground, I didn't lose it!" Hattori shouted.

Waki shrugged. "Well, you shouldn't have been so careless as to let it fall from you. Anyway, I'll get going now."

"Stop!" The girls shrill cry shook the air, pulling Waki to a stop. Hattori raced over to Waki, eyes pleading with her. "Please, give it back. You have no idea how much I need that ring."

"No, you have no idea how much I need the ring. Now, stop making such a fuss." Waki said, but the girl would not budge.

Hattori snatched Waki by the wrist, keeping her from leaving. "No, you don't understand! That ring, I need it! It tells me everything!"

Waki looked at the girl, lost. Her lips pulled in to a frown and she shook Hattori's grip from her wrist. "What are you even talking about?"

"I'm talking about the ring." Hattori meet Waki's stare, a glimmer in the girls eyes that could only be the early stages of tears. "Don't you get it, the whole reason I call myself cupid, the reason I can help people. It's because of the ring."

"What?"

"It's true, I swear." She said. "Ever since I found it, I-I've felt a connection to others and their hearts and I know it's the ring that's giving me that power. It's a gift, like I'm suppose to have the ring. You get it don't you? I need that ring."

Waki let out a heavy sigh, turning her gaze from the girl. "Listen, that's real cute and all but-"

"I"m not trying to be cute!" Hattori's voice shook as she snapped.

Waki nodded. "Right, right well I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your little game of match making will be over, but this ring is important to me in ways you'll never understand."

"It's important to me too."

"How? Because you get to play match maker?!"

"No!" Hattori cried out. "I like getting people together yes, but that's not why I need the ring! The ring...it calls to me. I can help people by showing them love, I can really change their lives."

Waki held her tongue, the last thing she wanted was to make the girl cry although it seemed like at any moment she would. Waki turned her back to Hattori, passing a hand through her hair as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Sorry kid, but that stuff...well that's just all make believe." Waki said. "I can't give you the ring back. Sorry."

With out another word Waki left the classroom, walking away without a single glance back. Hattori stood in the empty classroom alone, watching as Waki's figure slowly disappeared from sight, fading away in to the dark of the school halls. Hattori dropped her head, eyes tightly shut as tears began to sting her face.

"But...the ring...she gave me the ring..."

* * *

As the school day came to an end, classrooms were cleaned and emptied, students rushing out to get home. Rei finished packing her things, meeting Orie by the entrance of the school. Orie linked her arm with Rei and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Oh Rei, I've really messed up now haven't I?" Said Orie with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rei, the ring remember!" Orie said, lips pulling in to a pout.

Rei let out a light laugh, giving Orie a gentle pat. "Orie, don't worry about that. I'm sure we'll get the ring back."

"And if we don't?"

"We will." Rei assured her with a confident smile. "I know we will."

"She's right you know." Came Waki's familiar voice, the two turned back and gave her a warm smile. Waki reached in to her pocket and pulled out the ring. "See, we already have it back."

Orie's face quickly light up, she embraced Waki tightly, nearly squeezing the life right out of her. "Oh, Waki you did it!" She cheered.

"Yep, now can I breath please?" Waki said jokingly.

Orie pulled back, cheeks tinted with a slight blush. "Sorry, I'm just so happy! I was feeling so guilty, I never thought we'd get it back."

"Right, about earlier...sorry for snapping at you." Waki said. "Really, the last thing I want is to make you feel like crap. Honestly, I care about you. I was just too quick to panic."

Orie took the ring from Waki. "Well, I forgive you and I hope you girls can forgive me for being so careless. Really, I am sorry."

Rei smiled, squeezing Orie's arm reassuringly. "We know, but you know you still have to look after the ring."

Orie nodded. "Right and I thought of a solution." Orie pulled a gold chain from her bag and looped it through the ring, tying the chain around her neck. "Tada, that way it will always be with me."

Waki smiled, a soft smile that looked rather forced. "Yea..." She said in a low voice, a near whisper.

Rei noticed her tone, picking up on her manner. "You alright Waki?"

Waki nodded. "Yea, let's just say it was no easy job getting that ring back."

Orie clasped Waki's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks, Waki."

"No problem, now let's go home, I'm starving!" Waki said, walking ahead of the girls.

Orie and Rei followed suit, arms linked together as they walked closely behind her. As they left the school grounds Rei could not help but keep her stare fixed to Waki, there was something off about her, but she just did not know what.

"Hey, Waki..." Rei called her. "Are you alright?"

"Mhm?" Waki mumbled, glancing back at Rei. "Yea, why?"

"Well." Before Rei could speak, a terrible scream rung out in the air, startling the trio.

"What was that?" Asked Orie.

The trio glanced at each other, sharing the same thought. Rei raised her hand, ready to transform. "Come on girls, let's transform!"

The trio called out in unison. "Love Charm, Lovely Dress!" They quickly transformed, ready to fight.

"It came from the elementary building, let's go!" Rose said, leading the girls towards the building.

It was only a matter of seconds before the precure trio arrived, but as they did there was no sign of any monster or even Asphodel. The school grounds were empty, only leading to more confusion for the trio. Rose summoned her sword, eyes searching for any sign of danger.

"There's no one here." Merry said. "Maybe we panicked."

"No, somethings going on." Adore said, summoning her shield. "We have to be on guard."

"No kidding!" Rose said with a shout. "Behind you two, watch out!"

Merry and Adore turned on their heel with a panic, they froze from fear as a blast passed between the two, barely missing them. Following right behind the blast, Asphodel appeared and was ready to strike again, but before he could send off another attack he was knocked back by the force of Rose's blade.

Asphodel composed himself quickly, lunging at Rose with out holding anything back. At first it was easy for Rose to block his attacks, but the faster he threw his punches the harder it was for her to avoid them and before she knew it his fist came down like a hammer. Rose tumbled back and crashed against the ground with a groan, Adore quickly jumping to defend her.

Adore slammed her shield against Asphodel's head hoping to dismay him, but to no luck at all Asphodel remained strong against her efforts. Adore sunk a forceful fist against him, but it only seemed to irritate him instead, he snatched her wrist and tossed her aside like a doll. Merry jumped on him, legs sinking against his back forcefully sending him plunging towards the ground.

Merry helped Adore to her feet and the two joined Rose by her side who was already standing on her feet, ready to fight back. As Asphodel stumbled to stand, legs shaking with pain, the girls came together ready to finish him off.

"Let's do this girls!" Adore called out.

Rose and Merry stepped in front of Adore, placing their hands on top of eachother. Adore held an arm out towards the sky, her palm illuminating with a pink light. Adore brought her other arm over towards the girls, she laid her hand a top of Merry's and Rose.

In unison Rose and Merry called out. "Precure!" At the center of the hand pile, a small flame ignited, forming into a heart.

Adore brought the arm that she held up down on top of the heart and called out. "Love Burst!"

The attack was launched like a fearsome cannon, ready to destroy anything that dare cross it's path. Asphodel turned with a snap, eyes wide,but not with fear instead anger. The was a glow around him that seemed to grow the closer the girls attack came and when it seemed like he was done for, he did not even seem afraid.

The attacked consumed him, but did not explode or burst immediately, instead it appeared as though it was pushing against something...another attack! Amid from the powerful precure attack a strong red light began to devour their attack and in seconds it was the precure who were in danger yet again.

The trio hid behind Adore's shield to no avail, they were hit with a powerful impact that pushed them far back from the school grounds. The trio rolled against the harsh concrete of the street, leaving them to lay in their pain. Asphodel approached them, slowly as though to savor the moment. He rose an arm, palm glowing a deep red as he readied yet again another attack, this time with even more power behind it.

The girls struggled to stand, their bodies shaking from the pain. They glanced at each other with panicked eyes, each urging the other to stand up and fight.

"This is your end precure!" Asphodel's voice echoed with an angry tremble.

"We...have to do something." Adore said, words nothing more but a low whisper. "We have to."

"We have to get him out of here before someone finds us or else he could really do some damage." Merry said, holding her side with a tight arm form the pain.

"But we can barely move..." Rose managed.

Adore pulled herself up to her knees, reaching for her shield that had rolled from her grasp due to the impact. "My...my shield... if I can at least throw it at him." Adore reach towards her shield, dragging it towards her. She managed to get a hold on hit and using all the force she could muster she hurled it as hard she could, holding her breath.

But it was no use, Asphodel swatted the shield as though it was a bug. "Fools, it's over!" His palm was now burning from the light, it's strength still growing.

The girls felt hopeless, still struggling to even stand on their feet, none of them had any clue as how to stop him. As panic began to wash over them and their hearts beat with anxiety, it seemed that here was no way out, but to except their fate.

"No... we can't just lay here.." Merry said. "Come on girls, we have to fight!"

Rose and Adore both watched as Merry forced herself to stand, legs trembling as she did. Merry summoned her mallet and right before her teams eyes, she lunged at Asphodel. But was Asphodel was quick to act, he aimed his attack towards Merry and sent it charging with a wave of power. Merry buried her mallet against the blast and for a moment, she appeared to have control over it, but soon was over powered.

Merry felt her arms give out and her mallet vanish from her hands as the blast consumed her. She fell to the ground, landing with a harsh thud against the concrete, the necklace she had tied around her neck to keep the ring safe broke off, rolling some where away from her. Rose jumped to her side, laying Merry on her lap.

"Now, let's finish you all off." He said with a devilish smile.

Rose was helpless to fight against him, her body was already badly weaken from earlier's impact, she was left to his mercy. But they were not defenseless, Adore snapped her fingers, calling her shield to her hand. She ran to her teammates aid, quickly guarding them with her shield.

"Do your worst." Adore said to him, eyes peering in to his.

Asphodel scoffed. "Cocky for someone who's about to die."

Than, as though a savior had been sent to the trio, a voice broke through the air like a powerful blast.

"Hey!"

Asphodel turned to look for the source, confusion crossing his face as he laid eyes on the girl before him. The young girl meet his gaze with a pair of eyes that showed anything, but fear. She took a step towards him as though she had the power to stop him. That's what confused him the most, this girl was clearly human and in no way possessed any power like the precure, yet she did not cower.

Adore looked to her team and with shock said. "Guys, it's the girl from school. The mystery cupid."

"What do you think you're doing?" Hattori asked him.

Asphodel could not help the smile that crept on his face as he spoke. "Is this a joke? No matter if you are human, you must now that I'm a powerful threat. So, unless you wish to die, leave." Asphodel thought he scared the girl, sure she would run off screaming in fear. But she did not, no, what she did infuriated him.

The girl scoffed at his warning, like he was no threat at all. "Don't threaten me, it will only end badly for you."

Asphodel turned from the trio, completely taken back by the girl. "Excuse me?"

"Hey, mystery cupid get out of here!" Adore warned her, worried for her safety.

"Seriously, get out!" Rose cried out.

But Hattori would not move. "No, not until this idiot learns a thing or two."

"And who the hell do you think you are!" Asphodel lost his calm, voice raging out. "I don't care if you're human or precure, you'll die for your stupidity today!" Asphodel shot both arms out, one towards the trio and one towards Hattori. Both of his hands were quickly consumed by the same red glow as before, his attack gaining power before he would launch them. "You'll all die, but first I'll let the precure watch you crumble!"

Adore's voice shook as she cried out." Get out!"

Even in the face of such danger, Hattori smiled confidently. When the blast was launched from his hand, charging towards her, she did not even flinch. She watched the attack charge at her, but before it could even touch her, a light with enormous strength was summoned from her words.

"Golden Ring!"

An emerald light consumed Hattori, extinguishing Asphodel's attack in the process. The necklace that had been torn from Merry's neck, began to tremble as the golden ring it held was consumed by the same light.

Adore looked at Rose for answers, but Rose was just as lost as she. Merry still lay unmoving on top of Rose's lap, unaware of what was happening right before her.

"This can't be happening..." Said Adore. "She's a precure."

As though called to Hattori, the ring pulled itself from the necklace and flew to her hand. The ring floated within the light and Hattori took it in to her hand and placed it on her finger.

"Lovely Dress!"

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "How is this possible!'

Waki: "How did we not know!"

Rei: "She's a precure and she's super strong!"

Waki: "Forget that, how could that runt be a precure!"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 36: "Love and Joy, A New Precure?!"_


	36. Chapter 36

**Episode 36**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure."_

 **"Love and Joy, A New Precure?!"**

* * *

"Lovely Dress!"

Hattori was bathed in an emerald light, a light green glow surrounded her body. Her short brown hair twirled within the glow of the light, changing into a light mint color that sat on the side of her head like a ponytail, held in place by a heart clip. Hattori shot her arms out on either side of herself, her uniform vanishing to reveal an off the shoulder light emerald top. She dusted away at the light to reveal the rest of the dress which parted on the side with a white ruffle, clicking her heals to reveal long knee socks paired with green heels that tied at the ankle.

Hattori struck a quick pose before turning on her heel and landing another pose. She made a small heart with her hands as she spoke. "Love and Joy! My love will rid your evil heart of hate! Cure Cupid!"

As the light vanished, leaving only the newly born cure behind, Asphodel was frozen with rage. Adore and Rose were just as surprised, to stunned to even move. Merry began to stir, groaning from the shaking pain she felt. Asphodel glanced at the trio with an angry snarl, turning at Cupid with a nasty glare.

Cupid meet his gaze with a confident grin. "So, are you going to stand there all day or what?"

Asphodel could feel his blood boil from just the sight of the child. He snapped, lunging at her with all of the strength he could muster. But this new cure was powerful, as Asphodel punches began to strike her, Cure Cupid blocked them with ease. She grabbed his wrist and threw him aside, Asphodel crashing against the cold ground with a groan.

Cupid raised her arm in to the air, her ring glowing with the same emerald light as before. "Golden ring!" She lowered her arm holding it across her chest, her other hand hovered over the ring and she tapped the green gem with her finger before quickly shooting her arm out to the right of her. "Cupid, Harp!"

A small orb of green light sat in the palm of her hand for a moment than bursting from the light, a small pink harp appeared in her hand. She strummed the harp as she said. "Precure, Cupid-" The harp began to grow, transforming into a bow and arrow. "-Harp, Love Arrow!"

Cupid shot the arrow, aiming directly for Asphodel. As the arrow charged at him, it glowed with a red light and two more arrows appeared beside it. All the three arrows hit there mark on the ground around Asphodel and with in seconds they went off like bombs.

"Ah!" Asphodel's voice shook the air as he was consumed by the attack. After the smoke cleared, it was obvious that Asphodel was left severely injured. He knelt on one knee, head bowed in pain. "Damn it..." He cursed, he glanced over at Cure Cupid before vanishing from sight.

Cure Cupid, a victorious smirk about her, walked towards the passion heart trio and extended a hand towards them. "Nice to meet ya', I'm Cure Cupid. But I guess you already know that."

Adore turned to Rose with a blank stare before turning back to Cupid, she took Cupid's hand and shook it loosely. "Um...We're the Passion Heart Precure."

* * *

It was late in the day now, the sun setting on the city as residents arrived from work and students arrived home. Red Bud Middle School had long been empty all except for a room in the far back of the elementary building were Hattori and the girls sat, silently starring at one another.

Orie glanced at her friends than to Hattori, she pressed an ice pack close to her head. Feeling the need to break the silence, she let out a heavy sigh and said. "So, you're a precure...how long have you been one."

Hattori pursed her lips to the side in thought, she adjusted herself in her chair taking in a breath. "Well since, how long has it been now since that fight? Ten, twenty minutes now? Yea, I'd say twenty minutes."

Orie set the ice pack down, mouth wide with confusion. "Hold on, so you didn't even know anything about being a precure?" Hattori shook her head. Orie rubbed at her temples with yet another sigh, she turned to Waki and shot her a look that said just how frustrated she was.

Waki licked her lips, a hand passing through her hair. "Listen, Hattori-"

"Tokie." Hattori interrupted."

Waki starred at her, brow raised. "What?"

"Tokie." She said, smiling. "That's my first name and you girls can call me Tokie."

"Why?" Rei asked.

Tokie giggled before saying. "Because, we're a team." Tokie rose from her seat, slinging her school bag over one shoulder and walking to the door. She looked back at the girls with a wide smile. "Now, it's getting late I should be going. See ya!"

"Hold on-" Waki called out to her, but the slam of the door drowned her voice and the room was once again filled with silence. "Great..." Waki said, leaning against the back of her chair.

"What now?" Asked Orie.

Rei took the ice pack and applied it to Orie's head, a soft smile on her face. "Now, you get some rest at home and we'll deal with this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Waki repeated with a gasp.

Rei smiled, nodding. "Yup, that's right. It's the weekend tomorrow so we can deal with it than. Today's been pretty...intense."

"But we don't have anyway to contact her." Said Waki. "Plus we can't wait that long, we need to deal with this now!"

"Waki, calm down. I now that is a serious issue, but I think we could really benefit from a good nights rest." Said Rei, voice calm. "Now, it's late we should get going before our parents start to worry."

Waki let out a sigh, but agreed it would be best to head home for the night. So the trio parted and went their separate ways, though their minds were heavy with the same thought and even though it had been Rei's idea to head home and solve the issue later, she seemed to be the one who was panicked the most.

Rei laid in her bed with the covers over herself, eyes fixed on her ceiling as she was lost in her own thoughts. A small knock echoed in the room, followed by the soft voice of her mother.

"Sweetie, dinners ready."

"Actually, I'm not hungry mom...can you put some food aside for me. Thanks..." Rei said.

"Well...alright."

Rei closed her eyes for a moment, sleep slowly taking over. In a matter of minutes Rei was deep in sleep, her mind lost within slumber. She turned in her bed with a groan, eyes shut tight as she dreamed.

 _Rei shot up out of her bed with a gasp. Her room was covered with a dark mist, her bed the only thing that remained. In the far side of the room a young girl stood still, silently starring at Rei._

 _Rei gulped, feeling at a lost for words. The girl took a step towards her, the mist lifting away from her. Rei's eyes were fixed on the young girl, her face so familiar, but she did not know why. Than, the girl spoke._

 _"Rei, you've found me."_

Rei felt her eyes shoot open as she woke up with a start, she threw her covers off to the side and looked at her clock, red lights blinking back at her. Rei combed her fingers through her hair, a bead of sweat trickling from her head. She swung her legs over her bed, taking slow breaths.

"She..who was she?"

As Rei sat on her bed, still trying to piece together her dream, a glimmer of red light caught her eye. She turned with a start and starred at the growing light, the red glimmer in the corner of her room glowed for a second more as Ambrosia stepped in to her room. Rei let out a sigh, somewhat relieved to see the familiar face.

Ambrosia eyed her with a puzzled look, but decided not to ask what exactly was bothering her. There was something Ambrosia was here to do and she did not want to waste anytime.

"It's been a little bit hasn't it?" She said.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Yea, not kidding. What do you want, don't you know how late it is?"

Ambrosia shrugged, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, a careless expression about her. "Time of day isn't really important to me, it's not like I'm one of you. Anyhow, I've come to speak to you."

"Why?" Asked Rei, shooting Ambrosia a suspicious look. "Every time you come over here I'm left with more questions than before and I really don't think you've been any help at all."

"Well, that's about to change." Ambrosia said. "See, I think I can help you beat Asphodel."

"And how exactly would you do that?"

"Well, for starters I think there's a new power." Ambrosia said. "And I've felt this power for sometime now and I wasn't going to tell you unless I was sure it wasn't evil. Just earlier today, I felt it kind of awaken, it felt just like the precure's power. Rei, I think this power can help you."

Rei eyed Ambrosia and something dawned on her. "Hold on, do you mean the new cure?"

Ambrosia starred wide eyed at Rei, mouth opened with a gasp. "A new...cure? Wait a minute that means..."

"The new power was the ring and the awakening you felt was the new cure. Cure cupid."

Ambrosia raised a hand, gesturing for Rei to pause. "A ring? A new cure? Hold on, what's going on?"

"You mean you didn't know about the ring, like at all?" Rei said. Rei threw herself back on her bed with an exaggerated sigh, she looked at Ambrosia with a pout. "How exactly are you suppose to help me again?"

Ambrosia narrowed her eyes at the young girl, grumbling to herself. "Alright so I'm not as caught up as I should be, but you have to give me a break. I can't exactly move around the city so freely anymore at least not with Asphodel around."

"And I ask again, how are you going to help?" There was frown on Rei's face and her eyes seemed to plead Ambrosia for an answer, after all Rei was at a lost. "Listen, I really do appreciate that you're trying even if I haven't been the most trusting, but understand that if you can't help me then...well you really have no business being here."

"Rei..." Ambrosia said.

"I don't want to sound like a jerk, but Ambrosia you were an enemy and you're really trying, but you said it yourself. Asphodel's practically hunting you down when he's not busy trying to ruin our lives." Rei took in a breath, eyes lowering as she breathed out. "How exactly are you going to help me?"

"I'll answer any questions you have. Seriously."

Rei meet her gaze, Ambrosia's stare serious, but not cold. "Alright...first, how did you know about the new power, yet somehow couldn't find the ring?"

"It was pretty difficult. Feeling a power like the one you girls have is the easy part, it's like when you know someones watching you. Though, for some reason this power was very weak at first and I just couldn't find that device and when I felt that new cures powers, it was like a wave had just knocked in to me. After that I thought I should tell you about it and maybe that way we could find it quicker...but you already did."

"Ambrosia can I ask you for a favor?"

Ambrosia shrugged." Um, sure."

"Tomorrow, do you think you could somehow find out where that new cure is. We don't have any way to contact her out side of school."

"Of course, but can I ask why?"

"I have to ask her some questions, something tells me she knows something...or at least can tell us something. Something that is very important."

* * *

"I just can't believe it." Waki said with a sigh, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

She leaned against the arm rest of a bench were she sat beside Orie, the two enjoying the near by park or at least trying to. Orie was more the one actually enjoying the outside, Waki was a grumpy mess since they met up early today. It was barely noon, but Orie was already tired from all the grumbling and complaining Waki was up too.

"Waki..." She said for what must have been the third time today. "You're complaining again."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't get over this." Waki said. "I mean, things are officially worst than before."

"Before?" Asked Orie. "Before what?"

"Before we went to Amour, I mean things were much more simple." Waki explained with a pout. "Fight the bad guys, defeat the villain and save the day. But instead we only hurt the bad guys, injured the villain and now some little girl has the power of the precure. I mean, a child shouldn't have that much power."

Orie laughed. "Waki, you know we're not that much older than her."

"Yea, but we're not ten either!" Waki dropped her head in to her hands with a sigh. She turned to Orie, face painted with a tired look. "She's a fifth year in elementary school..."

"Waki, you know it's not really up to us who becomes a precure. You of all people should know, plus you saw her the other day I think she can handle herself."

"Maybe...but it's still messed up."

Orie laid a hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle tap. "Come on, Rei wanted to meet us, remember? I'm sure she's waiting."

Waki nodded. "Alright, were is she again?"

"Um.." Orie took her phone out, reading over the message sent to her hours ago. "She said to meet her at Cherry Blossom Grove by noon, oh and that's it urgent."

"Cherry Blossom Grove?" Waki repeated to herself. "That's across the city, what could possible be so urgent that she'd want to meet there?"

"Don't know, but it is far. So, come on." Orie took her hand and pulled her up from the bench. "Whatever it is, we need to be there."

While Orie and Waki left for the park, Rei was already there accompanied by Ambrosia. The two stood among the grove as they waited for the girls. Ambrosia leaned against a tree, foot tapping on the ground as her patience ran thin. Rei looked over at her with a rather annoyed look about her.

"Are you done?" Rei said.

"Well, they seem to be taking their time don't you think?" Ambrosia said, annoyed. "Can't they hurry it up."

Rei ignored her whining, turning her attention to something else with in the park. "They'll be here soon..."

Sure enough, the wait was over when the sudden shout of Waki's voice greeted the two. Rei waved at the girls as they grew closer, Ambrosia still pressed against the tree remaining ever so quiet. As Orie and Waki came closer, it was only obvious that they would notice the chilling presence Ambrosia always seemed to have about her.

The two came to a pause, eyeing each other before shooting a questioning look at Rei. "What's going on?" The two said in unison.

Rei looked back at Ambrosia, waving at her to move closer. "Don't panic, Ambrosia's on our side. Actually we'll be needing her help."

"Oh, why?" Asked Waki.

"Because-"

"Hey!" A high, clear voice echoed out to the girls quickly followed by Tokie's cheerful presence. "So, why did you call me out here? Miss me already?" Tokie joked with a laugh.

"Actually, we or um I wanted you to meet some one." Rei pulled Ambrosia forward, introducing the two to one another. "Ambrosia, this is Tokie. Tokie, Ambrosia."

 **Eyecatch 1: Cure Adore, Merry, and Rose are seen in the center of the screen. Yui runs up from behind them and smacks against the screen, falling back. Cure Adore lays Yui on her lap, while Rose and Merry giggle behind her. The Passion Heart logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Passion Heart precure logo appears and Cure Adore, Merry and Rose, stand behind it, waving to the camera.**

"Hi Ambrosia, I'm Hattori Tokie." Tokie shook Ambrosia's hand, a soft smile crossing her face.

Ambrosia nodded, staying silent until the shine of Tokie's ring had caught her eye. "You're Cure Cupid, aren't you."

Instantly, the air grew still. Orie and Waki seemed to freeze up, eyes starring at Rei with shock. Tokie eyed Ambrosia, a blank look about her as she tried to figure out just how Ambrosia knew who she was. Tokie glanced at Rei, returning her stare towards Ambrosia.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I told her." Rei said with out hesitation. "It's alright, she knows we're precure as well. Actually I wanted you two to meet. I think it's really important we get to the bottom of this."

Tokie felt her brows scrunch together as she eyed Rei, confused. "Bottom of what?"

"Well, you're a precure and we sort of need some answers." Rei said. "Right girls?"

Orie and Waki were taken back, still a but stunned from earlier. Waki looked at Orie, nudging her with an arm to speak.

"Um...right.." Orie said, collecting herself. "Right, yes there's so much we don't know about you."

"Like what?" Tokie said. "What exactly would you even need to know about me?"

"Well for starters..." Ambrosia cut in. "How did you get the ring?"

Tokie giggled. "It's a long story, but just know I have it."

"Alright, than how did you know how to use it? Who lead you to it?"

"Jeez, you're filled with questions aren't ya?" Tokie said, she turned to Rei with a pout. "I thought you wanted to hang out, what's all this nonsense about the ring?"

"Tokie this is serious." Orie told her. "Do you even know what it means to a be precure?"

"Yea, I mean you took down Asphodel yesterday." Waki added. "Single-handedly might I add."

Rei nodded, saying. "I mean, aren't you at least curious about what happened?"

"Mhm?" Hummed Tokie, in thought. "Nope!" She said with a smile.

"Tokie." Waki said. "Aren't you worried? Suspicious? Anything?"

Tokie shook her head, sticking to her story. "No, I don't really see why I should be anyway."

"Amazing..." Ambrosia said. "To think someone's been granted such power and they don't even care."

Tokie began to frown, her brows scrunched together as she glared at Ambrosia. "I didn't say I don't care, I just don't see the point in all these questions."

Ambrosia starred back at Tokie with deep concentration in her eyes, there was a slight pause and than she spoke. "It's unbelievable that someone like you would arrive basically out of thin air...truly remarkable."

"Whatever..." Said Tokie, turning her stare back to Rei. "Listen Rei not to be rude, but I didn't plan to waste my weekend being interrogated. So, if you don't want to hang out with me than I'll get going."

Tokie turned on her heel ready to march out of the park, but she was pulled back to a stop with a sudden grasp. Rei snatched at her wrist, a pleading look in her eyes as she kept Tokie from leaving.

"Please, we just need some answers." Said Rei.

"You know I'm sure you're curious about something." Ambrosia chimed in, catching Tokie's attention. "And whatever it is I'm sure I have the answers. Go ahead, ask me anything and I'll answer it."

Rei dropped her grip on Tokie's wrist, turning back to eye Ambrosia with a rather confused look. "Wait...why would you do that?"

A small grin crossed Ambrosia's face. "Because, this is a rather strange event and it's honestly left even me with a few questions. So, Tokie I'll make a deal with you. Ask all the questions you want and I'll answer them and if I have any questions you'll answer them."

Tokie stayed silent, her stare a bit cold. She sighed and said. "Actually, there's only one thing I'd like to know."

"Oh, and what is that?" Ambrosia said, grinning.

"For starters..." Tokie's voice was suddenly low and serious. "Who do you think you are? Trying to make deals with me, don't you get it? I don't have any questions and I definitely don't have any answers for you! But..." She paused with a scoff. "I do have one question, who are you? You're definitely evil, there's no way you're not on that guys side."

Ambrosia crossed her arms, eyes starring firmly in to Tokie's. " 'That guy', I'm assuming you mean Asphodel, well no I'm not entirely good at least I didn't start out that way, but I've long since cut my ties with him. As far as who I am, well I don't really know how to answer that."

"It's simple really." Said Tokie, voice filled with spite. "Tell me who you are, who you really are."

Ambrosia held back her laughter, seeing such a young girl acting so tough was comical, but she controlled herself. "Well like I said, I can't really answer that. See I'm not so sure myself, but what I can tell you is that I'm not from this world, my world is far different from this. I come from a place filled with hate, suffering, and despair, The Shadow Kingdom. Something like love could never ever live there, let alone thrive."

"Why are you here?" Tokie asked.

Ambrosia scoffed. "I thought you only had that one question."

Tokie bit her lip, a heat burning within her eyes. "Just answer me."

"Well..." Ambrosia began. "I'm here because of your friends, those bracelets they posses, they were made from a powerful force many centuries ago. See, those bracelets come from a place called the Kingdom of Amour and they were created for the precure, legendary warriors who would awaken in times of danger."

"So, this ring is centuries old?" Tokie asked.

Ambrosia dropped her grin, face cold as ever. "That's not what I said. See there's something strange about you, unlike your ring the love charms these girls have were forged by one of Amour's queens, long ago before this city was even standing. Those love charms are powerful weapons, capable of destroying the strongest evil, they were talked about in legends and myths. However, that ring you carry with you has never before been seen."

Tokie glanced down at her ring. "How can you be sure, you could be wrong."

Ambrosia laughed at her comment. "No, trust me I'm right. That ring and you have no history, see the true reason I'm here is because the person I use to serve wanted to destroy Amour, rid it of love completely and in it's time of need the queen,RoseMary, sent a small fairy with the task of finding the bracelets and awakening the precure. At the time and at times before this one, there have only ever been three precure, three bracelets, never any ring."

Tokie dropped her gaze for a moment, trying to collect herself. Her voice was soft as she spoke. "So, why didn't this fairy come to me?"

Ambrosia rolled her eyes, a long sigh escaping her. "Don't you get it? Because you are not part of the legends, you have no place in history in fact, you have no history."

"So, what, was I not suppose be a precure or something?!" Tokie said with a shout. Her face grew red and her eyes peered in to Ambrosia's. "I don't get anything you're saying, it all sounds like nonsense if you ask me!"

"Tokie, please..." Orie said to her, voice soft to calm her.

But Tokie snapped, hands rolled in to tight fist. "No! I don't get anything that's going on right now! I don't care about some kingdom or some dumb old legend, I'm here and I'm meant to be here!"

Ambrosia felt her lips tug into a smug grin. "Oh, there's no doubt that you are meant to be. No doubt at all."

Rei looked at Ambrosia, brow quirked in question. "What do you mean?"

"You and that ring, you two were meant to be here. It's no accident that you've awaken as a precure, it never really is anyway. But for you to appear in their most trying times, well that's no mistake." Ambrosia grew silent, eyes burning in to the young girl across from her, face frigid and cold. "You, Hattori Tokie, were destined to awaken as a cure. I can say this with no doubt int my mind, that you were sent here on behalf of the Kingdom of Amour. You are Amour's precure."

Tokie felt cold, she was quiet and still almost as if she was frozen in time. But her eyes, her eyes were burning with rage. Who was this woman? Who was this woman to tell her who she was and what her purpose was? This woman did not know her, how could she say such a thing after just one meeting?

Tokie felt a heavy lump in her throat, as though she was choking back her words. She squeezed her fist so tightly, her knuckles were a ghostly pale, she was furious! Steaming with anger, but she was also quiet, silent and unmoving.

"Tokie." Waki called to her. "Tokie are you alright, this could be a lot to handle, but-"

"Shut up." Tokie's words cut sharply through the air, catching the girls off guard. Tokie kept her glare fixed on Ambrosia, lips a firm frown of anger. "All of you just shut up."

"But Tokie-" Rei said, reaching a hand towards her. But Tokie pulled away from Rei, nearly slapping away her hand.

Her eyes were like sharp daggers, stabbing in to anyone who dared to look at her. "All of you, just shut up. I've had enough, I didn't come out here to be hassled and to be told what my purpose is! You don't know me, not this woman not any of you! I came out her today because I thought you girls wanted to get to know me, maybe learn something about me, but these questions and all this talk about another world, well I hate it!"

Rei ran a hand through her hair, lips parting as she tried to find the right words to say. "Tokie..."

"I think everything you've said Ambrosia has been nothing but lies and nonsense! None of it makes sense, I'm a human, I'm from earth and I'm a fifth year elementary student. What's happen to me means nothing..." Tokie turned on her heel, eyes gazing at the ground. "As for you girls...if you want to spend time with me than feel free to reach out to me. But if all you want is answers, than good bye, cause I just can't help you."

The trio watched Tokie fade away from their sight as they were left to wonder if what they had done was actually right. Rei turned to Ambrosia with a less than pleased look about her, she looked at Orie and Waki and than dropped her gaze with a long and heavy sigh.

"Thanks Ambrosia, but I think you scared her off..." Rei said. "You can leave, I don't want to anger her anymore."

"Than what will you do?" Ambrosia asked. "You won't exactly get any answers if you don't pursue them."

"That's not the point." Orie said to her. "We've obviously crossed the line and if we want her to trust us, to even talk to us than we have to apologize. Even if we don't get our answers...well it's just not worth hurting her."

Ambrosia clicked her tongue, snapping her fingers to summon a portal. "She's not hurt, just angry. Let her blow off some steam and she'll be fine."

"Hurt, angry, sad, the point is we upset her and that's just not right." Said Waki. "Now if you excuse us, we have to go fix this mess." Waki turned from the group, walking the same direction as Tokie had. She gestured for the girls to follow, Orie walking beside her. But Rei waved towards them, mouthing that she'd catch up.

Rei turned to Ambrosia and spoke quickly. "I have to help fix this mess, but really thanks."

Ambrosia shrugged, already stepping through the portal. "Whatever...I'm not wrong you know. That girl was definitely sent from Amour...but anyway good luck with solving your issues..."

Ambrosia disappeared in to the portal and soon after the portal vanished in to thin air. Rei caught up with the girls, but by the look of there faces Tokie was long gone. The trio starred at one another, as though hoping that some one would have an answer. But the truth was that not a single one of the girls knew what to do, after all what could they do?

"That stuff Ambrosia said..." Orie broke the silence. "Do you really think Tokie was sent here from Amour?"

Waki shrugged, leaning against one of the many trees in the park. "Who knows..."

The air around them grew still, a cold chill hitting against them. They all glanced at each other, worry painting over their faces. The breeze picked up, a strong wind rustling the leaves as if a storm was on the rise. The sky grew dark, but not gray as though clouds had gather or if the sun had set, but as if a dark mist had seeped in to the sky.

Rei raised her arm ever so slightly, ready to transform at any given moment. Orie and Waki readied themselves, each girl holding her breath in fear of something terrible. Then, a powerful gust shook the air around them and a loud thunder like crack rung in the sky.

"Transform now!" Rei ordered. Together they said. "Love Charm, Lovely dress!"

"Over flowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!'

"Laughter filling the air, the sound of bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!"

"The flower that blooms with love, it's thorns shall pierce your evil! Cure Rose!"

"Love, passion, and hope! Together we are Passion Heart Precure!"

The trio stayed still, eyes studying the park for any movement or sign. A loud crack of thunder rocked the sky, in the near distance the tree tops trembled and loud foot steps shook the ground beneath their feet. Adore glanced at the girls, a commanding look about her as she summoned her shield, the girls summoning their weapons.

"Get ready!" Adore ordered.

The rustling stopped, the precure looked at each other than back towards the trees, ready for anything. A terrifying cry echoed in the air, red, beady eyes beamed at the precure with nothing but anger. A monstrous lurid lunged from the trees towards the trio, it's terrible cries deafening. The beast pounced at Rose first, it's paw like hand swatting at her till she tumbled back, landing with a hard crash.

Merry dove towards the lurid, swinging her mallet till it dug against the monster, forcefully unleashing a ear-piercing sound that shook the beast to it's core. But that alone was not enough for the beast, it swung it's arm around frantically, trying to shake Merry away from itself.

Merry slide back, digging her heels against the ground as she narrowly missed being hit. Adore flung her shield at the lurid, the shield crashing hard against the lurid's skull, snapping it's head back. The lurid cried out in pain, a dizzying feeling over taking it. The bear-like lurid charged at Adore and pummeled her to the ground, forcing all it's weight on to the cure. Rose lunged at the lurid who in turn began to attack Rose with a storm of brutal punches.

Adore winced as she tried to push her self up, flinching from the awful sound of the lurids cry. From the corner of her eye, Adore could see Rose swinging her blade with all her might, but it was no use. The lurid trapped Rose between it's paws, her sword falling to the ground, the lurid squeezing her tightly before smashing her against the ground.

Jaw clenched, anger took over Rose, but it was of little help for her. She tried to escape, but the weight of the monster was too much for her to simple push away. Merry jumped to her feet, kicking the lurid down as hard as she could. Merry managed to push the lurid a few feet away, enough time to help Rose up and run away to safety.

Adore ran to her teams side, snapping her fingers to call her shield to her side. "What should we do?"

"You should keep your heads up!"

A bright, emerald light, shimmered behind the trio, then a quick green flash zoomed passed them and they instantly knew Cure Cupid had come to the rescue. The lurid clashed against the blunt fist of Cure Cupid, who was actually managing to hold her own. Adore quickly jumped to her aid, crashing her shield against the lurid, knocking the monster down on to it's side.

"Thanks..." Adore said.

Cupid nodded. "Don't mention-"

A sharp cry drowned out Cupid's words and within seconds the monster was back on it's feet, this time after Cupid. Taken by surprise, Cupid froze up, stiff as a board. Adore pushed her aside and held her shield above herself as the lurid brought it's arms down on to the shield. Merry came up behind Adore, jumping up and crashing her mallet down on the beast. Rose snatched her sword up from were it laid, burying the blade against the side of the lurid. The lurid screeched with a searing pain as it stumbled back, unable to shake the girls away.

Cupid, however, stood still and unmoving. Her eyes wide, she watched in awe as the trio began to over power the monster. Cupid was over whelmed at the sight, there was something about the monster that made her tense right up and before she knew it, it was like she was in a movie, watching from the audience and unable to do anything. Her ears began to ring with a steady sound like a buzz that came from within her own mind, the world around her seemed to slow down and before she knew it, tall, castle like walls surrounded her.

She was no longer in Valor, she was gone on some far off world were she could only stand by and watch, powerless. There was a faint voice, nearly non-existent, that called to her. Cupid slowly looked over her shoulder and from the very corner of her eyes, a very faint, hollow figure starred back at her. But before she could get a better look, she was suddenly pulled back to reality, Adore's voice ringing out to her like a bell.

"Cupid!" Adore cried.

Cupid snapped around, eyes wide as the lurid came charging at her. But Cupid was quick, she collected herself and just barely missed the lurid's hit. Cupid summoned her harp and giving it a quick strum, it transformed in to a bow.

"Precure, Cupid Love Harp, Arrow!"

Three sharp arrows pierced the ground around the lurid, bursting like powerful bombs, consuming the monster within the blast. The lurid let out a shrill cry as it was over powered by the attack. With a burst of soft green light, a river of gold hearts appeared, fading away with the light. One heart remained and Cupid placed her hand beneath it, she swiped her finger across the heart as if piercing it with an arrow and set it free back to were it belong.

"Now go, fill your heart with passion." She said. Cupid turned to the passion heart trio, changing back to her non-cure form. There was a faint smile that crossed her face, but it quickly morphed in to a stern frown, though she tried to hide it. Tokie looked at the girls and took a breath in, sighing as she said. "Good job..."

Adore, changing back to Rei, took a step towards Tokie, hesitant to speak. "Tokie, you froze out there. You were completely zoned out. What happened?"

Tokie laughed, though it was clear she thought nothing was funny. "I don't know...when it came charging at me and you tackling it down like that, I felt...shaken. There was...something familiar about that lurid. Seeing you girls fighting it, I just stood by. I felt like it was kind of my place to stand by and do nothing, like suddenly all of this familiar fear came running back and the only thing I knew how to do was stand behind you three and let you handle it."

"But it was you who defeated it." Orie said, also changed back. "You did amazing, you should be proud."

Tokie smiled, a real, heartfelt smile. "Thank you."

"Tokie, we're sorry about before. We didn't mean to make you so mad." Waki said. "It's just, we've been precure for a little bit now and theres a lot that we haven't figured out, so when you just showed up out of nowhere-"

"You got scared?" Tokie finished.

Waki nodded, a soft smile crossing her face. "Yea. We got scared, confused...a lot of feelings actually." She joked.

Tokie laughed, feeling her nerves settle down. "Listen, I can't explain to you girls why I'm a precure or why I've awaken now, but I can tell you that you can trust me. I can and will be on your side no matter what and I really don't think you all have to worry yourselves over that. I'm one of you, that's all."

"We know that now." Said Rei. "We do trust you and there's no doubt you're one of us. We'll drop the questions and we'd be glad to have your help, really."

Tokie felt her shoulders drop, her gaze shifting towards the ground. "Actually...I think that questions are okay. I think it would help all of us, see...I kind of was lying..."

"What do you mean?" Orie asked.

"Well, there is something that I want to find out, but this might sound weird." Tokie said.

Waki eyed her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Tokie said with a sigh. "I think there's something I'm suppose to remember, like I've forgotten something important, like I've forgotten a part of me. Meeting you girls and transforming like you, it's triggered something, a deep forgotten memory. But I'm still not sure what I'm trying to remember."

"Tokie..." Rei said. Rei took Tokie's hand, a warm look in her eyes as she assured Tokie she could trust them with a soft smile. "Whatever it is you need, we will help you. You're a precure now which means we're all bonded together, no matter what."

Tokie's lips tugged up in to a bright smile, and there was a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. "Rei...thank you. But I have to tell you that after today, I think I'm a little shaken...I'm not ready to discover what I need to remember and right now I'd really just like it if you save any future questions for later."

Rei smiled, nodding in assuring. "Of course."

"Now..." Tokie said, smiling brightly. "Let's not waste the weekend, after all we should be enjoying ourselves. Right?"

The girls smiled, linking arms together and happily ready to enjoy their weekend. "Right!" They cheered. They stuck together, putting their worries aside for now. After all, their questions would soon be answered.

* * *

 _Ed: "Lovely Girls, Lovely Dreams."_

 **Next Time:**

Waki: "Alright girls, who's ready to cheer me on?!"

Rei & Orie: "We are!"

Tokie: "Cheer you on? For what?"

Waki: "The Concert Hall performance of course!"

Tokie: "Oh, ok! If this is your passion sure!"

Waki: "My...passion?"

Tokie: "Yea everyone has one...don't you?"

Waki: "...I don't no..."

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 37: "Sing! The Flutes Love Song!"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello readers! Firstly, I'm so sorry this story has been taking so long to update! There's a lot of excuse I could say, but honestly my personal life has just gotten to be really busy! But anyway, I would also like to thank all of you readers! Thank you for the reviews and the favs and follows, I'm beyond happy to know people enjoy my story! So, in short thanks readers and thanks for being so patience I hope the story continues to be exciting for you all!_**


	37. Chapter 37

**Episode 37**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure~Hybrid Mix."_

 **"Sing! The Flutes Love Song!"**

* * *

The soft buzz of the ceiling fan was beginning to fade away as the dull sound of the teachers voice was slowly drowned out in to nothing, but a silent hum. Waki starred blankly at the chalk board ahead of her, her eyes focusing less and less on what was actually written on it. Waki tried to stay awake, but it was getting increasingly difficult to keep her eyes from shutting. Her chin was slipping from her palm, as a wave of tiredness washed over. Just as she was about to give in to sleep the loud clamor of the school bell shook her awake with a jolt.

Waki collected herself, trying to shake away the heavy feeling of sleep. But, taking note of the students around her it was clear no one took any notice of her so, Waki picked up her school bag and shoving her belongings inside, went on her way.

"No cleaning duty means I get to leave." Waki said to herself with a smile on her face. She tossed her school shoes in her locker and quickly checking her phone began her usual walk home. "Let's see." She muttered, glossing over her phones contacts. "Orie said she had drama club today, Rei has cleaning duty and she promised to help out Orie...guess I'm walking alone."

Waki shoved her phone away in her pocket, her feet dragging while she walked as she let out a sigh. She kicked a pebble to the side of the street, as her eyes remained fixed to the ground. Waki hated walking alone, it was boring and well...lonely.

"Hey!"

Waki raised her eyes towards the sound of the voice, coming to a stop when she laid her eyes on the familiar face. Waki smiled as she spoke. "Hey Tokie, what are you doing here?"

Tokie greeted her with a bright smile, eyes shining with excitement, though what was so exciting Waki did not. "Waki, are you walking home alone?" Tokie asked, clutching her school bag with a tight grip. "I am too, but to be honest I hate it. Can I join you?"

Waki shrugged, saying. "I don't know...where do you live?"

"Down town, you know the busy district part where all the complex's and businesses are." Tokie explained as she tugged Waki's hand, pulling her forward to begin walking.

"Oh..." Said Waki, nearly stumbling as she was pulled along. "Than yea, we can walk home together...I mean you do mean Valor Business District, right?"

Tokie nodded eagerly, glancing back a Waki with a reassuring smile. "Yep, yep that one!" Tokie let out a light laugh as they crossed the street in to the subway. "Sorry, I'm still trying to get use to all the names around the city. Valor city is huge! Sometimes I feel like there's smaller cities inside it , ya know?" She said with a slight laugh.

Waki giggled, brow quirked in a questioning fashion. "Hold on, getting use to? Are you new around Valor?"

"Sort of..." Tokie muttered, eyes searching across the small font of the train schedule. "I take the A-line to that elementary school, what about you?"

"Same..." Waki muttered, mind beginning to buzz with thousands of questions.

"Great, it should be here in ten minutes, let's go!" Tokie pulled Waki along to the platform, were the two stood patiently waiting for the train.

Waki glanced at Tokie and than towards the platform, she pushed a lock of her hair back as she spoke. "So...when did you move here?"

Tokie shrugged. "Mhm...not really sure maybe a month or two ago? Maybe more, maybe less."

Waki turned to her with an awkward giggle. "Wait, do you seriously not know? How could you not know?"

Tokie kept her eyes glued to the track, stepping back as the train pulled in. "Don't know, guess I just forgot."

The train doors opened with a soft chime from the train, Tokie motioned for Waki to follow her as she stepped inside. Waki eyed Tokie, curious, as she boarded the train. The girls were pressed closely to each other, both silent. But Tokie's gentle voice quickly broke that silence.

"So, got any plans?"

Waki giggled, brow raised. "Depends? What do you have planned?"

* * *

Tokie could not pull her eyes away from the steaming plate of food that was placed out in front of her. The still hot food seemed to sparkle with an air of flavor, just one whiff of it made Tokie drool. She looked to Waki, giving her a thumbs up before snatching up a spoon and diving right in to the dinner.

"Wow!" Tokie exclaimed with a mouth full of hot rice and sweet curry, currently burning in her mouth though she did not care.

Waki laughed at the over excited child. "Careful, it's still pretty hot."

Wataru, Waki's younger brother, could hardly hold back a laugh, spoon falling from his hand and back on to the plate. "Do you really like it that much? I mean Waki's not a terrible cook, but I've definitely had better."

"Hey, watch it." Waki said, playfully hitting her brother. "My cooking's great, right Tokie?"

Tokie nodded with vigor, a stained smile on her face. "It's the best!" She said through a mouthful.

Waki sat down to join them, a confident smile about her. "See? It's the best."

Wataru rolled his eyes, turning back to his dinner. "Whatever..."

The three finished dinner rather quickly, it seemed everyone had a bit of a big appetite. After washing up the plates and cleaning the table, Waki plopped down on to her couch with a loud sigh. Tokie joined her, legs crossed and hands folded over her knees. Waki laughed at how proper Tokie was acting.

"You should have let me help you clean up." Tokie said, pouting.

"No way, I never let guess do the dirty work." Waki said, sitting up to a more comfortable position. "You know, you can relax. It's just us here."

"What do you mean?" Tokie asked.

"You don't have to cross your legs or anything like that. Go ahead slouch down or whatever, no need to be so wound up."

Tokie adjusted herself, but remained sitting in her proper position. "I am comfortable..."

Waki shrugged, pulling herself up and away from the couch. "Suite yourself... follow me I'll show you my room."

Tokie followed behind her, taking note of all the portraits that lined the hall of the apartment. "Nice pictures, did you take them yourself?"

Waki laughed, opening her door with a bit of a slam as she made herself comfortable on her bed. "No way, those were taken by my dad. He's a photographer, he goes all over the world to get pictures like that."

"Oh, well there beautiful." Tokie said, taking a seat on the near by desk chair. "And your mother, what does she do?"

"She's a business woman. Always keeping her company out of trouble and securing deals. All that stuff." Waki explained, with little interest. "What about your parents?"

"Mhm?" Tokie uttered, as though she was pulled away from her thoughts. Tokie shrugged and quickly changing the subject. "Oh, um...don't know. Anyway it must be hard to have parents with those jobs, are they always out of the house?"

Waki eyed her, suspicious, but shrugged away the thought as she spoke. "Um...no not really. It's pretty rare to have them both gone at the same time. My dad's home more often than mom, but I don't know I never really felt...lonely."

Tokie smiled, as though that was the answer she wanted. "Good. Now what do you do for fun?"

Waki smiled with a slight laugh, eyeing Tokie. "What's with all the questions?"

"What? Are they too personal, I don't want to cross any lines or anything like that." Tokie explained. "I just figured I should get to know you, now that were teammates. After all our very first encounter didn't go so well."

"Oh, yea...I kinda snapped at you right?" Waki said.

Tokie waved her hands as though to assure Waki no feelings were hurt. "Don't worry about that, I had something you needed, so I'm sure it was a bit frustrating, but anyway back to my question if you don't mind. What do you like to do in your free time?"

Waki shrugged at first, thinking the question over. "Um..." She uttered. "Not much really...I mean I use to play the flute, but I dropped that a while ago."

Tokie leaned forward, brows scrunched together as she frowned. "Really? Why, haven't you ever thought about picking it back up."

"I have...I mean I play sometimes when I'm home alone, but I haven't taken it back up seriously." Waki explained. "I was going to enter in to the performance at Valor city hall, but only for fun. You know?"

"Mhm..." Tokie said, eyeing Waki closely. "Right, well I wish you luck on your show. Maybe it will be just the thing you need to pick the flute back up."

"Right..." Uttered Waki.

Tokie stood up, dusting off her uniform skirt as she readied to leave. "You know Waki, it's nice to have things to do for fun, but is there anything you're really passionate about?"

"Tokie..." Waki called her name, a confusing tone in her voice. "I guess so...I mean there are things I like to do...so yea."

Tokie smiled softly, though something about it seemed forced, like she was hiding something. "Well who knows, maybe the flute is your passion and if it is, than I wish you even more luck after all going after your passion is the best thing to do. Anyhow, I'll see you later."

Waki was left alone to sit in the growing silence of her room, the echo of the front door the only thing to break the quiet. Waki slouched against the wall, pulling her knees close to her as she thought over Tokie's words with much confusion.

"What is that girl even talking about?" She said to herself. "Passion and all that stuff...what does she even mean?"

Waki's phone buzzed beside her, screen lighting up as it received a message. Waki read over the text with a sigh, falling over on to her side and pulling the covers over herself. Her mother would be late once again, according to the text. Seconds later her phone buzzed with yet another text, this time from her father. He too would be late, leaving Waki in charge of Wataru.

Waki snuggled under her covers, eyes starring at the wall as her mind drifted off with random thoughts. She yawned as she felt herself begin to drift away in to a deep sleep. For the next few hours Waki slept, though even in her dreams she felt bothered by Tokie's comment. It seemed even in sleep she could not shake off the worry Tokie's words had instilled in her mind.

She tossed and turned, groaning in her sleep as her mind was a stormed with thousands of thoughts. But she was suddenly awake, bolting forward at the sound of a loud crash that seemed to come from her kitchen. Waki brushed back her hair with a hand, throwing the covers away from her as she jumped out of bed and ran towards the kitchen.

"What's going?" She asked, voice shaking with panic.

Her mother, who was currently kneeling over a pile of broken class, froze in place, eyes starring in to Waki's. Tsubomi laid the dust pan she held in her hand on the ground, her expression changing in to one of worry.

"Are you alright? I didn't startle you did I?" She asked, eyes narrowed in concern.

Waki let out a heavy sigh, hand placed over her chest as she calmed down. "Yea, you did. All I heard was a crash and I thought the worst. Are you alright though?"

Tsubomi gestured towards the table, motioning for Waki to sit. Tsubomi swept up the pile of glass, dumping it in to the trash and than joined Waki at the dinner table.

"Sorry, I wanted to eat before bed but the plate slipped from my hands." Tsubomi explained. "Were you asleep?"

Waki nodded, a clear expression of tiredness crossing her face. "Yea, I fell asleep hours ago. But anyway, when did you get back?"

"Oh, about an hour ago. Which reminds me." Tsubomi slid a paper towards Waki, a smile crossing her face. "I picked up the entry form for the performance at the city hall."

"Oh..." Waki uttered, voice low as she glanced over the paper. "Thanks..."

Tsubomi clasped her hands in excitement, a small cheer escaping her. "How exciting! It's been so long since you've played and now we get to see you perform again!"

Waki starred at her mother, confused. "We? Wait a minute...are you coming? H-how, don't you have work?"

"I requested off." Tsubomi said with a cheer.

"But why? It's not really that big of a performance..."

"Nonsense! I never had a chance to see you play and I figured since you gave up the flute a while ago, that this could be my only chance." Tsubomi said. "I didn't want to miss it."

Waki dropped her gaze, her voice coming out like a small whisper. "Oh..."

Tsubomi stood from the table, pulling Waki up from her seat. "Now go on, it's late and you need to wake up early to drop the paper off. So off to bed you go." She shooed her away, still cheering with excitement.

"Hold on a minute." Waki faced her mother with a bit of hesitation to speak, she lowered her gaze and asked. "Mom, do you like what you do?"

Tsubomi eyed her, puzzled. "Yes, I suppose I do." She answered.

"But, do you like it or love it?" Waki asked.

"Well, yes. I mean not everyone has a job they like or even love, but I do." Tsubomi said, smiling softly as she spoke. "But I do, I really do."

Waki gripped her arm, still keeping her gaze down. "Would you say you're passionate about it?"

Tsubomi's brows scrunched together in suspicion. "Waki, what's with all these questions?"

"Nothing!" Waki threw her arms up defensively and her voice cracked as she spoke. "I-it's nothing, just...well I was just wondering if people do things even if they don't like them. You know like me and the flute, not saying that I hate it or anything it's just..." Waki began to ramble on as she spoke, confusing her mother.

"Waki, slow down." Tsubomi laid her hands on Waki shoulders. "Why do you want to know that?"

Waki shrugged. "Don't know..."

"You know, it's alright to do things for fun. Not everything has to be so...serious."

A small smile crossed Waki's lips and she asked. "Really?"

"Of course, after all you have all your life to worry about that. Now, go on and get some rest alright?" Tsubomi kissed Waki's head, patting her gentely on the back as she returned to the kitchen.

Waki giggled to herself, feeling silly to even have worried. She crawled back to bed, but did not fall back asleep immediately. Waki could not shake her mothers words away, there was something about them that just stuck with her and they kept her up, tossing and turning unable to find sleep.

"I have all my life to find something I'm passionate about..." Waki said to herself, settling down under her covers. "But what if I never do..."

Waki shut her eyes, telling herself to forgot about it all and soon she fell asleep. But it was not long before her alarm clock went off, blaring loudly in her room, jolting her awake with a start. Waki thought about shutting the alarm off and staying in bed a bit longer, but with a disgruntle sigh Waki forced herself out of bed and dressed herself for the day.

She tossed her bag over her shoulder, snatched the entry form up from her desk and hurried to catch the train. An hour later, Waki found herself sitting in the waiting room of Valor City Hall. She read over the form, filling in the questions with a look of boredom drawn over her face. When she had arrived she was told to double check her form and wait till she was called, that was about fifteen minutes ago and being the impatient person she was, Waki was beginning to grow annoyed.

"Takara Waki."

She jumped in her sit a bit as though pulled from her boredom. "Finally..." She muttered so she would not to be heard, as she walked towards the woman who had called her.

"Thank you so much for waiting, we usually don't run things this way, but this year we seem to have gathered more interest then usual." The woman explained.

"It's alright..." Waki said, handing over the form with a forced smile. "How much more people have signed up?" She asked, curious.

"About one hundred roe than expected!" The woman said, clasping her hands in excitement.

"Wow, why so many this year?" Waki wondered aloud.

"It seems that this little performance has garnered quiet the reputation, some of our performers use it as a chance to show case their talent to potential talent scouts." Explained the woman.

"Oh, people take this pretty seriously..." Waki said, voice low.

"Yes, but we always remember to keep the spirit of things light and happy. Now, we look forward to your performance."

Waki nodded, muttering a low 'Thank you' as she turned away from the woman and began to exit the building. Waki's eyes were fixed to the ground, a blank stare about them as she bit her lip, deep in thought. Waki glanced back at the desk counter, considering to withdraw her entry from the show. She clicked her tongue, shaking her head as though to dismiss the thought.

"It's just one silly little show..." She muttered to herself.

"Waki."

Waki came to stop at the call of her name, turning on her heel with a hum of her voice. "Hm?" She hummed.

Gab Prine stood across from her, flute held tightly in her hands as her eyes narrowed to look at Waki. "Are you performing?"

Waki chuckled under her breath, running a hand through her hair as she spoke. "Well, hello to you too."

Gab clicked her tongue, already annoyed. "Waki!" She whined, stomping a foot down.

"Yes, yes I am. I take it that you're performing too." Waki said.

Gab straightened up, a confident smile crossing her face. "That's right, I am. But don't think I'll hold back, I'm going to try my hardest."

Waki raised a brow, not sure what Gab even meant. "Um, alright...you know it's not a competition or anything. I signed up just for fun."

Gab dropped her shoulders, mouth parting as she whispered a confused. "What?" Gab collected herself and said. "Hold on, so you're not here for any talent scouts or anything like that?"

Waki shook her head. "No..." Waki suddenly felt, embarrassed though she was not sure why. She crossed her arms as though wanting to hide herself away. "Is that why you're here?"

Gab nodded. "Yes, well right now I'm practicing, but that's why I signed up. You know this performance has become a way for talent scouts to seek the best musicians. I saw you walk in with the form and I thought that maybe you were at least going to use this to return to the music world. But I'm not right, am I?"

A small sigh escaped from Waki, feet shuffling beneath her as she paused before saying. "Yea, I'm not really here for that."

Gab tightened her grip on the flute case she carried, clearing her throat and saying. "Well, than I can't wait to see your performance. Until then, goodbye." Gab turned on her heel ready to walk away, but she stood still and a cold air gathered around her.

"Gab?" Waki called to her.

Gab looked over her shoulder, eyes peering in to Waki's. "You know, you should really consider coming back. I hate to admit it, but you were good. But I guess you just...didn't care enough."

As Gab walked away, there was a tension left in the air, one that seemed to choke at Waki the longer she stayed. Waki licked her lips, holding her arms to herself as she remained standing in a wave of confusion. Waki dropped her arms to her side and with a loud huff stormed out of the building. She sat herself down on the building's steps with a heavy sigh.

"What's here problem?" She asked herself angrily. "I cared, jeez. Why does she care that I quit? She's so annoying!" Waki leaned over her legs, covering her head with both arms, feeling it would be best to try and calm down.

When the sound of foot steps crossed her ears and she felt the sudden presence of someone beside her, Waki raised her head allowing her eyes to fall on the person who was now beside her. Tokie's usual smile greeted her along with a small wave of her hand. Waki forced a smile as she straightened herself up, keeping her gaze towards the ground.

"Do you mind me sitting her?" Tokie asked.

"Hm?" Waki hummed to her question. "Oh, no I don't..."

Tokie crossed her leg over the other, resting a hand on her knee. "Right, so what seems to be the problem?"

"Excuse me? Why do you think there's a problem?" Asked Waki.

"Well, normally people don't often sit on steps and bury their heads in their arms unless there's problem." Tokie said. "So, what's bothering you?"

Waki chuckled, sounding a bit awkward. "Um, nothing really. I ran in to an old...friend and she said something that stirred me up a bit."

"Oh, well are you alright? I mean what did she say?"

"Nothing really, she just suggested I get back in to the whole music scene in a rather harsh way." Waki explained. "Listen it's really nothing."

"Okay, but is that all? I mean it looks like something else is on your mind?" Tokie asked, urging for Waki to speak more.

Waki shrugged. "No, no...it's just it seems like everyone's a little to excited to see me play. I mean I've explained that I'm only doing this for fun, but my mom's taking a day off work, my old friend wants me to start playing again, like seriously playing. I just didn't think this performance mattered to anyone, but seeing how important it is to some people, well...now I feel a bit dumb for wanting to play."

"Than maybe you shouldn't."

Waki turned to Tokie, confusion laced in her stare. "What?"

"Well Waki you said it yourself, everyone's taking this performance very seriously and it's not fair to them if you're not just as serious. Maybe you should drop out and dedicate your time to something else."

Waki stared at Tokie in complete silence, a look of utter shock across her features. "W-what?" She stammered,

Tokie bit her lip, adjusting herself on the step. "Listen, all I'm saying is that I agree with you. You shouldn't be doing anything you're not gonna give a hundred percent in. I mean why let people down, right?"

Waki blinked, turning away from Tokie. She scoffed as she stood herself up, in disbelief of what she was told. "Um, actually Tokie I have somewhere to be so, um, I should get going...goodbye."

"Hold on." Tokie said, reaching out towards Waki. "Where are you going?"

"Like I said I have to get going." Waki said to her without even a glance in her direction.

Waki stormed away in a fierce march, brows scrunched together as a frown painted her face. She had no idea where exactly it was she was walking to and she honestly did not care, she was far too mad to care at the moment. However after what felt like hours, Waki realized she was know angrily marching around downtown, earning a few puzzled stares from the people around her.

Waki collected herself, digging through her pocket for her cell. She unlocked her cell and spared no time in writing up a text than quickly hitting send, "I'm coming over.", read the text. Waki waited, eyeing the contact's name; It was Orie. When her phone buzzed again and a small message that read "Alright.", light up her screen, Waki marched off with a huff towards her friends house.

Within the next hour Waki was sitting across from Orie in the garden of Orie's house, the two taking small bites at the deserts before them. Waki took a swig of her tea, clearing her throat as though to break the silence. Orie meet her stare, shuffling in her seat to a more comfortable position. Orie set her tea and desert aside, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin before speaking.

"So, not that I don't appreciate the visit or anything, but why are you here?" Orie asked, curiously eyeing Waki. "I mean, something seems off about you? Is everything alright?"

Waki lowered her gaze with a deep sigh, index finger tapping away at the table. "You can say that..." Her voice was low, nearly a whisper.

Orie frowned, eyes narrowing. "Waki." She said with a serious tone.

"It's...it's everything!" Waki shouted as she slammed her hands down on to the table.

"Waki." Orie said with a jolt.

Waki let out a heavy sigh as she slumped back in to her chair. "I spoke with Tokie a few days ago and she started talking about how I should find something I'm passionate about and I saw her again earlier today and she told me to give up playing in the show and find something 'worth my time'."

"What?Why would she ever say that?" Orie asked, concern draped on her face.

Waki shrugged as she spoke. "I don't know, but maybe she's right...I mean what do I have in my life that I care about? Like really care about? It's like ever since I spoke to her I've been questioning all I do...am I overreacting?"

Orie leaned against the back of her chair, a soft smile crossing her features. "I think you might be...just a little. I think you should be upset with what Tokie's said to you, but maybe she's just trying to get you to find something you really like to do."

"But why?" Asked Waki. "See that's what I'm not getting, why does she care so much about what I do?"

"I'm not sure either..." Orie admitted. "But you remember how she was like the day we meet her, it's obvious she loves helping people so maybe that's it."

"Maybe..."

"Listen." Said Orie. "I think you should forget about what she said. Waki I know that you're a kind and loving person and not just me Rei and everyone else who knows you would agree with me."

"You really think so...?" Waki asked softly.

Orie smiled as she spoke. "I really do. For as long as I've know, I got to see how much you care about what you do. Just because you don't focus on one specific thing doesn't mean you don't care about anything and although you might be stubborn-" She poked Waki jokingly. "And we've had our disagreements, but I know you. You always give thinks your all. So, just forgot about what she said."

Waki began to smile, feeling comforted by her words. Waki sat up straight, a confident air about her. "You're right, I shouldn't give it so much thought...thanks."

"Of course."

"No I mean it." Waki said. "Thanks Orie, thanks for cheering me up and for being there for me. Having you around has been like the greatest thing to happen to me."

Orie giggled and playfully punched Waki's arm. "Waki, we're friends no need for thanks."

Waki shuffled in her seat, eyes falling to the piles of boxes that littered Orie's garden. "So just to get my mind off earlier, what's with all the boxes hanging around?"

"Mhm?" Orie uttered, turning in her seat. "Oh, those, well we have so much to pack away I figured I should put some out in the garden space just so the house won't get too cluttered."

"Packing away? Oh, yea you're moving...almost forgot." Waki said.

Orie nodded. "Yup, in just a few months I'll be gone..ha." She said than chuckled to herself. "It's weird I still haven't really wrapped my mind around it."

"Yea, I don't think any of us have." Waki said. "You know if you want I could help pack some stuff away."

"Really? It's not really any fun are you sure?"

Waki nodded, beaming a smile towards Orie. "Of course, plus it'll be just the kind of thing I need to take my mind off of today."

"Alright then, let's get packing!"

* * *

The city was beginning to settle down as the the day was drawing to an end. The sun was gently shining the remainder of it's light on to the city, the streets crowded with citizens all hurrying to get home. Tokie eyed the crowds with a heavy pout, she sat alone on a bench clearly upset. She kicked her legs back and forth as she mumbled to herself.

"Why did she get mad?" She asked herself. "It's not like I was trying to upset her, I was just making a point...I was right about it anyway..."

Tokie had been trying to figure out why Waki had gotten so upset earlier, to most people it would be obvious, but to a stubborn girl like Tokie the fact was very unclear. Having spent all day trying solve the matter had just made her angry and now all she could do was sit and mope.

"I was just trying to be helpful, why can't she see that?" Tokie continued to speak to herself, despite all the stares it raised from the passing crowd. " She should take my advice, if she has nothing to be passionate about then...how could she possibly be a precure. Than again maybe I was a bit harsh"

Tokie felt her shoulders drop, she slouched forward and hung her head with a troubled sigh. As Tokie sat, realizing her mistake there was something that had caught her attention. It was not an object or a person it was more like a feeling, a feeling of complete lost, a feeling of despair. She raised her head and surveying the area, noticed a trail of what looked to be a mist.

A dark hazy mist, almost like fog, trailed behind a figure to far for Tokie to make out clearly. Her heart began to race and her head burned almost like a sudden fever, Tokie watched at the mist grew smaller, fading from her eyesight as the figure grew further away. Tokie looked to those around her, it seemed they had not taken any notice to such thing, was she imagining it?

"I can't take that chance..." She said in a low whisper. Tokie jumped to her feet and broke in to a sprint, chasing behind the mist though where it would lead she was not sure. But one thing was certain, the figure shrouded within the mist was nothing, but evil.

 **Eyecatch 1: The camera is zoomed in on Rei's face, she winks and than the camera moves down a line of hearts made by the girls hands. A bright light shines than the camera zooms out to show Cure Adore, Merry, Rose, and Cupid as the Passion Heart Precure logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Chibi versions of Rei, Orie, and Waki stand side by side, arms raised as they are consumed by a bursting light, transforming in to their cure forms. Than Cure Cupid comes crashing down, landing on the girls and waving to the camera with a wide smile as the Passion Heart Precure Logo appears.**

"You can just set that one aside in the garden." Orie's voice echoed in the halls of her home as she spoke from the opposite end of a room.

Waki carried a box in her arms and with a loud huff as she set the box outside beside the others, she wiped at her forehead and leaned against the wall behind her to rest. But before she could get in a good break, a loud crash caught her ear. Waki jumped forward with a start, peeking in to the house from the back with a puzzled expression.

"Are you alright?" She asked, shouting in to the hall. When she did not receive an answer Waki stepped back inside the house, eyes wondering the halls in search of Orie. "Orie, you alright?"

Still no answer. Waki grew suspicious, but she was not panicked perhaps Orie had not heard her calling, after all the house was massive in size. So kept calling, walking along the halls.

"Orie!" She called. "Where did she say she was, upstairs? Orie-" Waki's voice grew low until she stopped speaking all together, there was something pulling at her ankles. She looked down, confused to see a pool of mist surround her feet. "What's..." She turned around, following the source of the mysterious mist, but she did not have to go very far. Her brows hung heavy over her eyes, which narrowed at the figure before her. "You."

A low, cold laugh filled the air, Asphodel's voice. "It's been a while, don't you think."

"What do you-" Before Waki could get another word out, she felt the floor slip from underneath her. "Ah!" Her shrill cry echoed for just a moment followed by silence.

In a matter of seconds the two were gone, as if they were never there to begin with. A moment later Orie came running out, brow raised in confusion.

"Waki did you call me?" She asked out-loud. She looked the hall for any sign of Waki, but was lost to see that she was nowhere to be found. "Maybe she left..."

Orie believed she had come to the right conclusion, turning to go back to her packing. But there was something nagging at her, a feeling that told her something was not right. She turned herself back around and headed towards the garden. As she ran through the halls, nearly to the garden, a small flicker of blue light caught her eye. It came from a phone that lay on the floor, the light flickered from a message, Orie recognized it as Waki's cell and almost immediately panic set in.

"Oh, no." She said with a gasp. "W-what do I do?"

Orie paced around, mind heavy with panic. She bit on a nail as she thought of what to do, when suddenly she noticed a light trail of fog appear by her feet. Orie was sure that fog had something to do with Waki, though how she still was unsure. But either way she followed it out in to her garden hoping to find Waki, but she was still alone, the mist hanging around her.

"What is going on?" She asked herself.

"I'll tell you what's going on, you girls are done for."

Orie turned around with a quick spin, what once felt like panic to her quickly grew to anger. "Asphodel." She hissed with narrowed eyes. "What have you done now?!"

A slim smirk stretched itself across his lips, a cold stare within his eyes as he spoke."I've finally have the upper hand."

"Where is she!" Orie cried out in anger. She lunged at him without thinking, forgetting to even transform. She threw a punch towards him, but before she could even sink her fist against him she was suddenly falling forward as if she had lost her footing, Asphodel began to cackle and as she fell she passed right through him as though he was just an illusion.

Orie stumbled to get her footing and when she did she surveyed her new surroundings. Darkness covered every inch of her, if she would try to walk forward all she would find is more darkness. It was like being trapped in a room with no lights or windows, a cold chill running through.

A twisted cackle echoed from within the darkness and Orie could just make out a small flicker of light from the opposite end that grew bigger as it came towards her, she stepped back in fear of what would happen next. The light grew and roared as it raced towards Orie with an overwhelming force behind it.

Orie threw herself to the ground, avoiding the attack by mere inches. She clicked her tongue, still lying on the ground as she tried to wrap her mind around what exactly was happening. She jumped up to her feet and quickly transformed. She could hear a pair of foot steps grow louder as they came close to her, expecting the worst she snapped her fingers to summon her the darkness was heavy and she struggled to make anything out, Merry felt a breath of relief escape her as Cupid's familiar face came in to view.

Cupid was panting heavily, out of breath. She rubbed at her face to swipe away the sweat that clung to her skin, small scratches littered her face and arms. "Merry, hurry he's right behind me!" Cupid's voice echoed in a distressed cry.

When Cupid reached Merry, she snatched her wrist and pulled Merry alongside her, the two running hastily. Merry looked over her shoulder trying to see through the dark, but it was useless.

"Where's Rose? Or Adore?" Merry questioned with a panic. "Are they okay?"

Cupid glanced at her than behind in to the darkness, her mouth parted as she took in a breath to speak. But before she could answer Merry, a bright explosion of light went off behind them. The girls stumbled as the ground shook due to the attack, they cam to a sudden stop and froze in place as a sharp cry rumbled in the air and a purple flash flew by them.

"Rose!" Merry cried out as she watched her teammate come to a hard crash against the ground. She ran to her side and pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Rose groaned, rubbing at her head. "I'm fine don't worry about me."

"She's right." Cupid cut in, back turn to the two girls. "Get ready you two, he's coming back for more!"

"Wait what about Adore, where is she?!" Merry asked, worried.

"She was keeping Asphodel distracted, but she couldn't hold him back for long, so I distracted him. But Adore's leading him here, get ready!" Rose explained with haste. She summoned her sword.

Adore finally came in to view, shield held up in defense as Asphodel threw punch after punch against it. Adore dropped to the ground and kicked his legs from underneath him, signaling for the girls to attack. Rose lunged at him ready with a quick swing of her sword, but she just barely missed him, the surface of her blade only touching the tip of his nose

Asphodel pushed himself up back onto his feet, he threw a punch that slammed against Rose's face, dazing her. She stumbled backward, her sword slipping from her hand as Asphodel sunk his leg against her side. Rose fell to the ground with a pained groan feeling a sharp pain in her body.

"Hold on!" Cupid shouted. She summoned a small harp and tapped it against her hip. "Cupid, Love Song!" Instantly a flurry of small arrows flew from the harp as a melody was strummed.

The arrows rained down on Asphodel with fury, he threw his arms up as a shield though it offered little protection. Cupid turned to Rose and pulled her up, her eyes narrowed as though she was angry.

"Pick up your sword quickly, don't let him get the upper hand." Cupid said to her with a cold tone to her voice.

"She's right, come on!" Adore charged at Asphodel, ordering the girls to follow suit.

Asphodel had little time to recover from Cupid's attack when Adore rammed her shield against him, knocking him down. Merry slammed her mallet against the ground releasing a deafening shock wave that shook the ground. Asphodel covered his ears to block out the noise, ears ringing from the sheer volume of the attack.

"Rose, get him!" Adore ordered.

Rose leapt in to the air, sword above her head as she came down above him. However, Asphodel would not just lay on the ground helpless. Asphodel rolled to his side just as Rose brought her sword down causing her to bury the blade in to the ground. Rose clenched her jaw as she struggled to free her sword, while Rose scrambled to free the blade Asphodel took the chance and attacked. He charged up a light beam and unleashed it, sending Rose tumbling across the floor.

"Rose!" Adore called out to her with a sharp cry. She ran to her side, keeping her shield up. "Come on, before he attacks again we have to fight back now!"

Rose whimpered from the pain she felt as she was rushed back up to stand. She leaned against Adore in a slouched poster, breathing heavily. "I'm trying..."

Cupid looked back at Rose with a scornful eye, lips pulled in to a dissatisfied frown. "She's getting her butt kicked." She said lowly before turning back to Asphodel. "Come on, Merry!"

"Right behind you!" Merry assured as she dashed towards him.

Cupid tapped her harp once more, Merry lunging at Asphodel with an onslaught of punches that kept him at bay. Asphodel jumped back to escape her attacks, Cupid's arrow's landing on the floor just in front of his feet.

"Come on!" Adore said to Rose, pulling her with her towards Asphodel. "Rose, take the left!" She ordered.

Rose nodded and sprung up to attack with sword in hand, pointed towards Asphodel while Adore distracted him. Adore threw her shield like a disc at full force, the shield crashing against Asphodel's jaw. Asphodel stumbled for a moment in a dazed state, but he could see Rose coming from his side to attack. He whipped around to her and planted his fist in to her gut. Rose gasped for a breath, falling to her feet and cradling her stomach, sword vanishing as it hit the floor.

"Seems like you can't do anything right today can you?" Asphodel mocked.

Adore eyed him with a cold glare. "Hey, don't forgot about us!"

Asphodel scoffed, charging up another attack. "Believe me I haven't."

Asphodel charged at Adore, but she leapt up to avoid the blow. Merry jumped towards Asphodel with her mallet in hand and sunk it against his side. Asphodel bit his lip as he tried to muffle a cry.

"Cupid, check on Rose. We'll hold him up!" Adore gave her the order and quickly returned to fight.

Cupid ran to Rose's side, kneeling beside her. "What's with you today, you can't land a single blow!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I've just been distracted..." Rose spoke softly as though every word pained her.

Cupid shook her head, face clearly pulled into a look of anger. "No, that's not it. I knew this would happen."

Rose looked at her, lost. "What? Knew what would happen?"

"This!" Cupid exclaimed, nearly shouting. "Don't you get it, the reason you can't fight him. The reason you've been so sloppy today. You have no passion as a cure and it will only get worst from here, if you keep transforming you'll only hurt yourself."

"Wait a minute what are you talking about?" Rose tried to stand up, but winced from the shock of pain her body felt.

"Rose, as a precure you need to have a strong sense of passion and love. With out that, were will you gather your strength? You're no good like this, stay here we'll take care of him." Cupid turned away from Rose, ready to finish Asphodel off with or with out her help.

But Rose held her back, demanding she explain herself. "Listen, I know we don't really have time to talk, but what do you mean? Today and the day before you've been going on about me having passion and now you bring it up during a battle?! You need to stop joking around and help me up!"

Cupid kept a stern look on her face, glancing to Asphodel and than to Rose. "We can't just sit and watch you lose to him, we have to stop him and you're holding us back. Now just stay out of the way!"

Cupid slipped away from Waki's grip and lunged at Asphodel, planting a swift kick against his back. She jumped back and readied her harp, tapping it on to the side of her hip. Asphodel fell to his knees as he felt the air in his lungs flush out of him before he could even catch a breath a swarm of small arrows began to pelt him.

"Girls, now!" Cupid shouted towards Merry and Adore.

Adore looked to Merry the two sharing a confused glance before eyeing Cupid. "We can't, not without Rose!"

"There's no time just combine your powers!" Cupid demanded.

"She's right, let's just try and finish this!" Merry said in agreement, she knew Cupid's attack would not hold Asphodel off for long , they needed to act now.

Adore was hesitant, glancing towards Asphodel knowing he would soon over power Cupid's attack, but she knew there was a chance that Merry and herself would not be able to over power him. But there was no time, Cupid would not be able to stall forever.

Adore threw her instinct aside and agreed. "Alright let's hurry!" Adore and Merry stood shoulder to shoulder, holding their arms outward as their powers came together. "Precure, Adore Merry, Sonic Bomb!"

A roaring storm of light raged from the palms of the two cures, massive chimes shook the ground from the sheer intensity of the sound. Cupid lowered her harp and quickly fled to safety, leaving Asphodel to the mercy of the light.

Strangely, Asphodel did not even shiver with an ounce of fear. There remained an eerie calm about him as the attack came charging his way, not even the incredible sound of the attack seemed to phase him. The light from the attack quickly consumed him and burst the second it made impact, leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

Merry and Adore dropped their arms, both trying to peer through the cloud of smoke that had risen. The two could hardly believe it when Asphodel stepped out from the smoke unscathed, not even a scratch. There was a black aura surrounding him and his once fiery eyes were now a deep and cruel purple.

"What's going on?" Merry asked Adore.

Adore shook her head, not sure of what to even expect. "We need to attack together. All of us, where's Rose?"

"Right behind you!" Rose dug her heels into the ground, skidding to a forceful stop. Merry reached out towards her, keeping her from falling over. "What happened?"

Adore turned to her, wondering where she had been. "What took you so long? Are you alright?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Let's just say Cupid doesn't really know how team work works."

Adore eyed her. "What?"

Rose shifted her eyes from Adore at the sight of a glimmer, Asphodel was charging another attack. Rose summoned her sword to her hand and pushed her way forward, pushing the girls behind her as she blocked the attack with her sword.

Asphodel's eyes began to narrow in on Rose, he focused his strength in to the attack beginning to power it more and more, slowly overwhelming Rose. He could see her struggle, her feet slowly slipping as the attack pushed her back. He scoffed as her arms began to tremble, barely able to hold up her sword.

"Adore, raise your shield!" Cupid sprung in to the air holding her harp out, strumming the strings and aiming towards Asphodel. Adore, hesitantly summoned her shield glancing towards Cupid as though asking for permission. Sensing her hesitation, Cupid shouted. "Now!"

"R-right!" Adore pushed Rose behind herself, raising her shield to hold back the blast of Asphodel's attack. "Cupid, hurry!"

"Cupid?" Asphodel looked up and saw the oncoming storm of arrows fly his way. He moved back and narrowly escaped the attack.

With his concentration broken, his attack quickly vanished. Adore dropped her shield and looked back at Rose, face drawn with concern.

"Are you alright?" Adore asked. Rose nodded, assuring Adore of her safety.

Cupid landed on the ground in front of the girls, a gleam of anger in her eyes directed towards Rose. "Rose, I told you stay out of the way."

Rose meet her stare, confusion painting her face. "What? What's with you?"

"Cupid what are you talking about, we need her." Said Adore.

"No, we don't. She needs to stay out of our way, she's no use to us like that." Cupid argued. "She has no passion, no love, how could she possibly fight the very people who want to get rid of that?!"

"Amazing." Asphodel's cold voice caught their ears, the girls turning towards him defensively. He kept a distance from the girls, but it did not appear as though he was going to back down. "It must be my lucky day. Cure Rose is consistently failing and not even her own team believes in her."

"That's not true!" Said Merry. "Rose isn't failing at anything and we haven't given up on her, so just quit thinking you've won."

A low chuckle rumbled in Asphodel's chest. "You girls never lose hope do you? Foolish!" Like a sudden flash of lightening, Asphodel charged at the girls.

Merry jumped in front of her teammates and using her mallet, attacked Asphodel. However, Asphodel was quick to act. Merry's mallet came to an abrupt stop, caught by Asphodel's hand. The two struggled over the weapon caught in a brief scuffle, but Asphodel proved the victor. Asphodel sunk the mallet against Merry with one single hard blow to her stomach, Merry crashed back from the blow, knocking down Cupid and Adore along the fall.

Merry's mallet crumbled in Asphodel's hand soon after, but it did not matter, by the look of things the girls were done for.

"I always aim to take the weak first." Asphodel said, turning towards Rose. "And it appears to me that you are the weakest link, goodbye Cure Rose." Asphodel rose an arm above his waist, palm burning with a deep purple light.

"No!" Merry's voice shook as she cried out. "Leave her alone!"

"Quiet, your demise will come soon." Asphodel said, dismissing Merry's plead without so much as even glancing towards her.

But Merry would not just lay there and watch him hurt her. "Get away from her!" Merry lunged at him with all the strength she had left, which was not much to even garner a punch.

Asphodel snatched her by the wrist with his open hand, still focusing the other hand towards Rose. "I find it wonderful how you still protect her, don't you understand she'll bring you down? She's weak and useless and according to your own teammate, poses no love to even protect. She's-"

"Shut up!" Merry silenced him. "She's not useless, she's not weak! Rose is our friend, our teammate and she'd never let us down! Sure, you have the upper hand, but just like always we'll win and I know that's because Rose is on our side! Rose would never let us down and if I were you I wouldn't be so confident about taking her down! She's strong and she cares, she more love in her heart than you'll ever know! I know it!"

Asphodel stared in to her eyes, a firm frown laid on his lips. "I grow bored with this conversation, maybe it's you I should finish first!" Asphodel threw Merry aside like a doll, turning the aim of his attack towards her. "Maybe this will shut you up."

Merry felt her breath hitch as fear over took her, her eyes blinded by the light. Rose meet Merry's gaze, she could see the fear within her eyes. It was strange to Rose, but she felt a surge of strength surround her. There was no way Rose was going to let Asphodel hurt Merry, not while she was around.

Rose gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, slowly pushing herself up, making sure to stay quiet. But Asphodel's attack went off without warning, without a second thought Rose lunged at the blast with sword in hand with speed she never knew she had. Rose sunk her sword through the stream of the blast, instantly defusing it.

Rose turned to Asphodel and raised her sword, meeting the frigged glare of his eyes. "Precure, Rose Thorn Shower!"

Asphodel was taken back, frozen in shock. He was swarmed by an onslaught of rose thorns and left helpless by the attack. Rose turned to her team, a confident aura about her and urged them to her side.

"Quickly girls, let's finish this." She ordered.

Rose and Merry stepped in front of Adore, placing their hands on top of each other. Adore held an arm out towards the sky, her palm illuminating with a pink light. Adore brought her other arm over towards the girls, she laid her hand a top of Merry's and Rose.

In unison Rose and Merry called out. "Precure!" At the center of the hand pile, a small flame ignited, forming into a heart.

Adore brought the arm that she held up down on top of the heart and called out. "Love Burst!"

Like a coward, Asphodel fled at the mere sight of the attack. When the blast crashed against the ground a burst of light consumed the dark world, when the light vanished the girls found themselves safe and sound in Valor City Park. The girls changed back out of there precure forms, left to wonder what Asphodel's goal was this time around.

"Isn't his plan the same as always, defeat us and take over the world for Aster?" Said Orie.

Rei shook her head. "Of course, but what was it with the whole world of darkness thing? Where even were we and how did we end up here?"

Waki, who was wasn't really paying much attention, turned to Tokie with a less than pleased expression. "Tokie." She called to her. "Can we talk for a minute."

"No need, you were right..." Tokie could not bare to even meet Waki's eyes, the embarrassment she felt was far too overwhelming. "I thought you would only bring us down, but I was wrong."

Waki ran a hand through her hair, a soft sigh escaping her. "Tokie what's going on? Why did you say all that stuff earlier, why did you think I couldn't help this team? Do you think that little of me?"

Tokie raised her head, a pained look in her eyes. "Of course not! I just, I just thought that I was being a good teammate. I had this idea that if someone was chosen as a precure they would have to have love and passion in there heart and I thought that maybe you didn't."

Waki chuckled, recalling what Tokie had said to her just the day before. It all suddenly made sense. "That's why you came home with me, why you started asking me all those questions. Tokie, do you really think I wouldn't be able to fight evil just because I don't play the flute anymore or I don't have any after school club to go to?"

"It's not that exactly it's just, people who devote themselves to what they love are always so strong." Tokie explained her reasoning further. "To me it seemed that you didn't have anything to devote yourself too which just meant that you didn't have anything that made you passionate."

"So you thought if I wasn't passionate about anything, I wouldn't be passionate about being a precure. Right?" Said Waki. Tokie nodded, lowering her gaze. Waki stepped closer to Tokie, ruffling her hair as though to show she was not upset. "Tokie I get what you were trying to do and I admire that you care about being a precure so much, but you don't know anything about me. I would never abandon my team or my friends."

"I know that now, I'm so sorry for the way I acted..." Tokie apologized. "I really thought I was doing the right thing, but I should have had more faith in you...I guess I don't know you as much as I thought I did."

"You know Tokie." Rei cut in. "It's true, Waki's one of the greatest precure I know! She always gives a hundred percent to being a precure, this is something she would never give up on."

Waki smiled, finding comfort in Rei's words. "You know Tokie, if there's one thing you made me realize it's that you really made me think about what I love the most." Waki looked at her friends and laid an arm around their shoulders. She pulled Orie and Rei close to her with a bright smile. "It's my friends! This city, I love it all! And I promise you that I would never let any harm come to what I love."

"Waki, I feel like there's a lot I need to learn not just about being a precure, but about you girls too." Tokie said, she smiled as she felt a warmth in her chest. "I really hope we can grow closer, I want my love for you girls to grow even more!"

"Tokie!" Rei exclaimed. She embraced Tokie, smiling brightly. "You're so cute!"

Waki laughed at Rei and patted Tokie gently on the back. "Tokie, I'd love for us to get to know each other better. After all, we are friends now."

Tokie light up like a star, her smile was bright and a twinkle shone in her eyes. "Right!"

"Come on girls, let's get going." Said Orie.

Rei, who still held Tokie close to her, said her goodbyes and pulling Tokie along began her walk home. Just as Orie bid her farewell, turning towards her own path home, Waki took her wrist and held her back.

Orie turned to her with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong?"

"Thank you." Waki said.

"For what?"

"For earlier, for defending me against Asphodel. For saying all those things, thank you." Waki had a serious look about her, but it was not of anger. She gave an aura that read she was being sincere and serious.

"Waki..." Orie smiled softly, she freed her wrist from Waki's grip and embraced her. "Of course, you know I would never let him hurt you. You're one of my best friends."

Waki felt relaxed in her arms, like nothing could harm her. But she pulled away and meet Orie's eyes, her own glazing over with a look Orie did not quit understand. Waki felt her lips part, but the words were lumped in her throat. Her face grew red and it only drew more suspicion from Orie.

"Orie, Tokie really made me put things in perspective." Said Waki. "And I realized that I can't let go of things I do love. My family, Rei, Tokie, this city...I love it all, but you. Well you Orie..." Waki's voice softened and her words stopped, she froze up and did not know what do.

Orie eyed her, brow quirked in question. "Waki, you alright?"

Waki licked her lips and swallowed, clearing her throat and saying. "I just want you to know that you're important too."

Orie smiled and a light giggle fell from her lips. "I know, you're important to me too." Orie reached for Waki's hand and taking it, began to pull her forward. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Alright." Waki said as she followed her. Waki took a quick glance at Orie, shifting her eyes ahead before Orie could notice. A smile crossed Waki's face and though she could not see it, she just knew her face was still flushed. Waki giggled to herself as a thought came to mind. "Well, she'll just find out next time."

* * *

 _Ed: "P.R.E.C.U.R.E Love!"_

 **Next Time:**

Tokie: "I keep having these strange dreams."

Rei: "Wait, is it about a girl?"

Tokie: "No, it's strange some woman is always there calling to me."

Waki: "What does she say?"

Tokie: "I can't remember to well, but it's never my name."

Orie: "Mhm, what could it mean?"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 38: "The Truth Within a Dream."_


	38. Chapter 38

**Episode 38**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure~Hybrid Mix."_

 **"The Truth Within a Dream"**

* * *

The night felt long and the cold air no longer felt good, Tokie shivered under her blanket which was failing to provide any warmth. She felt tireless and was wide awake, the ticking of the wall clock sounding like a hammer against the wall. Tokie tossed in her bed hoping to tire herself out, but her eyes would not dare to even shut.

"Just a few minutes of sleep..." Tokie muttered, frustrated with herself. Tokie settled in place and shut her eyes for what felt like seconds before her heart began to race and her stomach burn with nerves and she shot up, huffing for breath.

She clicked her tongue as she kicked her legs over her bed, Tokie pressed a palm to her cheek feeling the blood rush to her face. She squeezed her cheek gently as though she wanted to check that she was really there.

"It's been forever since I've sleep through the night. What's wrong with me." The question weighed heavily in her mind, but she did not have time to answer it, all she wanted was to rest.

Truthfully, Tokie had been losing more and more sleep ever since she had become a precure. It started simple, she would wake early for a few nights and might feel a little tired through the day, but nothing too bad. But than the dreams began, however they were starting to feel more like nightmares.

They were strange dreams, but she felt embarrassed to tell anyone about them. They were not regular nightmares, no scary clowns or evil spirits. But they felt more...painful like she was reliving a terrible memory from her past. But she could never recall the memory outside the dream, almost as if it was buried away.

"Well, it's nearly time to get ready. Might as well stay up." Tokie said as her eyes watched the ticking clock, she felt mocked by it as if the clock were laughing at her. "I wonder, what could those dreams mean?"

* * *

It was dark, again. It was always dark now, the sun had been shrouded by clouds for as long as Aster could remember. Darkness was everything she knew, it was her home. The Shadow Kingdom was the only place she felt she belonged after all it was the only place without love, to her it was the birth place of despair. It was her kingdom to call home, it was a place were love could never thrive and she enjoyed it. But she was alone, it seemed the world did not share the same view as her. That was something she had always hated.

So, she was alone. She sat on her throne amidst the shadows that clung to her for dear life. Her kingdom empty, void of any life. Aster did not mind, no she liked to thrive in her own pity, she liked to be surrounded by despair. To her love was terrible, which was why Amour was her target.

Aster had great plans to take Amour down and for the most part she succeed, but it was the precure's she had not planned for. Aster never planned for the girls to awaken as precure let alone having to fight them. But now they seemed to be her greatest threat. To make matters worst Asphodel was on a streak of failures and it seemed like each time he had an excuse.

"It's pathetic really." Aster spoke aloud, though no one was around to hear. She continued. "Those girls really caused some damage, they've rendered me nearly useless...nearly."

Aster rose from her throne, her dress trailing behind her as she stepped down. Aster raised an arm above her waist, palm opened and facing the empty space before her. A light projected out from her palm and on the opposite end the light came together and Aster could see Asphodel. It was like her own personal surveillance camera.

"It's sad how useless he's become, my best servant reduced to nothing more than a scavenging rat looking for victory." Said Aster. "But soon his work will be over and those girls will be done fo-" Aster felt her words lump in her throat. Her body paralyzed as she was over come by a powerful sensation.

She laid a hand over her chest, an aching throb shook her heart. Aster took a shaky breath and sighed, her body slowly calming down though the ach in her heart persisted. Aster dropped her hand, disrupting the surveillance light she had caste.

As she gained control of herself, her shock and confusion quickly turned to rage. Her eyes redden and the shadows around her grew large with anger, towering behind her among a red aura.

"This feeling, it can't be." She said. "Has he allowed for another one to awaken, but how? How could this happen!" Her voice echoed furiously in the air. "Asphodel, what have you done!"

* * *

Rei, Orie, and Waki sat around a table in the their school's green house. Their school bags sat piled up by the door as the three relaxed in their seats, un-tucking their uniform shirts, relived that the school day had ended.

"Rei, shouldn't you be studying?" Asked Orie.

Rei crossed her arms and huffed as she leaned back against her chair. "Don't remind me, I have to re-take that dumb math test. I can't believe it."

"Really?" Said Waki. "I thought you were good at math." She teased.

"I usually am!" Rei exclaimed with a shout. Her shoulders slumped as she spoke. "But I just couldn't focus...I was too tired."

"Tired? Did you stay up late?" Asked Orie.

"Not really, I couldn't sleep very much. Something was...keeping me awake." Rei spoke softly, her eyes drifting away as if she was losing focus.

"Rei, you alright?" Waki asked her, leaning foward and waving a hand in front of Rei's face.

Rei blinked, coming back to the conversation. "Oh yea...sorry."

"Rei, was it the... dream?" Orie hesitantly asked her.

Rei kept quiet for a moment, she took a breath and sighed heavily. "Sort of, but their different now. The girl in my dream...I know her. I know I do, but when I wake up I can't put her face together...it's frustrating."

Orie laid her hand gently over Rei's, smiling softly to calm her. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, I mean maybe it's just a dream."

"Maybe..." Waki said. "Or maybe it means something. Think about it, she's been having these dreams for a bit now and this girl in them has to mean something."

"Like what?" Asked Orie. "What could it possibly mean? How are we suppose to figure this out?"

"Hold on, so should I worry or not? I'm kind of getting mix signals here?" Rei said with an awkward chuckle.

Waki shrugged in response not exactly sure what to say. "Look the last thing we want is to worry you Rei, but we can't keep ignoring it. Rei, can you try to remember anything about this dream?"

Rei thought about the dream, trying to recall anything that stood out about it. "Well she's appeared when I was awake before."

"Wait, she has?" Asked Orie with growing concern.

"That's it." Waki said, her tone changing to one of worry. "It has to be some sort of illusion Asphodel's causing."

"But why make some girl she doesn't even know, the center of the illusion?" Orie wondered out-loud. "It doesn't add up."

"But that's just it..." Said Rei. "I don't think she's a stranger at all, I know her. I'm sure I do, but I just don't know how."

"Well I think we should figure what it is we want to solve first." Orie said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Waki.

"Like, what is it we're trying to do?" Orie said to the girls. "Do we want to figure out who this girl is, why Rei's having the dream and we're not or what this even means."

Rei nodded, agreeing with what Orie had to say. "Orie's right, we need to find out what we want to figure out first. And I think that we should try to figure out who this girl is."

"Figure it out?" Waki asked, her brow raised in question.

Rei nodded. "Yes, I think if we can put a name to her and figure out who she is than everything will come together. Or at least it should anyway."

"Alright than, it's settled. We'll try and figure out this girls identity." Said Orie.

"How do we do that exactly?" Rei asked.

Orie stood from her seat with a shrug. "We...well we try and get you to picture her."

"How?" Asked Rei once more.

"We wait for you to sleep, until than if anything comes to mind text me or Waki." Orie snatched her bag up, opening the door slightly as she looked back at the girls. "Agreed?"

Waki looked at Rei with a shrug and said. "Sounds like a good start, what do you say Rei?"

"Yea, I mean what else can we do." Said Rei, walking towards the door ready to leave. "I'll text you girls if I remember anything important, until than see ya!"

Rei grabbed her bag and ran past the door, waving quickly to the girls as she left. Waki took a ring of keys that laid on one of the tables and left the green room with Orie, locking the door behind herself. As she turned the lock, Waki felt a worrying thought nag at her.

"Orie, aren't you worried?" Waki turned to Orie, a serious look about her.

"Uh...yea I guess. I mean I hope it's nothing bad, but to be honest I don't think her dreams have anything to do with Asphodel." Orie explained. "Why do you ask?"

Waki dug her hands in to her skirt pocket, leaning back against the green house door. "Orie, these dreams have to mean something or else she would have never told us. If these were really just some nightmares, she wouldn't be so worked up about it."

"Do you really think that? I mean, why her?"

Waki shrugged, not entirely sure why she felt that way she did. "I don't know, but somethings just not right...I don't know. I feel like these dreams can tell us something."

Orie clutched her bag's straps until her knuckles turned pale, she glanced at Waki than dropped her graze towards the ground. "Yea..." Her voice was low. "Maybe."

* * *

Ambrosia was tired of hiding, but she had no choice. The city was not very big, well not big enough to hide from Asphodel and she knew that she was bound to be discovered any day now, it was only a matter of time. But until than, she would have to stay hidden away and since she could not stay in the abandoned building for obvious reasons Ambrosia was constantly moving around the city. This time she was hidden away in one the city's parks, Azalea the only company she had.

"This is getting really annoying, I don't won't to live here." Azalea complained.

Ambrosia rolled her eyes, turning away from him. "Listen Azalea we're not really in the best position to be discussing our living arrangements. We're fugitives on the run and we need to stay low."

"But this is getting out of hand!" He shouted. " We can't even help the precure out like this, I mean weren't you looking for that new power? What happened to that?"

Ambrosia glanced back at him, a sly grin creeping across her features. "Oh, I didn't tell you? There's a new cure."

Azalea felt his jaw drop as he gasped, surprised. "W-what? Are you serious, when were you going to tell me?"

Ambrosia ignored him, changing the topic. "It's strange, that new cure just...appeared almost like magic."

"What?" Azalea said, puzzled.

"Think about it!" Ambrosia turned to him adruptly, eyes wide. "That girls power is no accident, somethings going on."

Azalea stared at Ambrosia, still not quite sure what she was going on about. "So, what does that mean? Are they growing stronger, can they defeat Asphodel?"

"It means, that girl's connected to Amour...one way or the other."

"What?" Azalea exclaimed with a gasp. "A-are you sure, I mean how do you know and do the girls even know?"

"I've told them, but I think it was overwhelming news. We haven't really gotten a chance to talk about it again." Ambrosia said. "And with Asphodel chasing after us, I can't exactly talk to the girls out in the open, it would put them and us in danger."

Azalea sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So, where does that leave us? I mean if you're right and this new girl is from Amour than what exactly does that mean?"

"It means the queen's alive."

* * *

Tokie was finding it hard to stay awake, she sat at her desk at home trying her best to finish her homework. However, since she did not get much sleep last night she was finding it harder than usual to do her work. Her eyes would shut every now and than causing her to jump up awake a little in her seat every few minutes.

"Maybe I should...just take a small...nap..." She whispered as she was losing herself to sleep. Her head began to fall as her eyes closed, her breathing becoming rythmic as she slept.

 _"Yui!"_

Tokie jolted awake, nearly falling of her chair. She placed a hand on her chest as though to calm her racing heart, trying to slow her breathing back to a normal pace. Tokie took a deep breath and sighed heavily feeling overwhelmed. She pushed herself away from the desk and rolled back in her chair. Tokie leaned back in her seat and starred at the clock on her wall, an empty look in her eyes.

"Yui...now who can that be...and why did that voice sound so familiar?"

 **Eyecatch 1: The camera is zoomed in on Rei's face, she winks and than the camera moves down a line of hearts made by the girls hands. A bright light shines than the camera zooms out to show Cure Adore, Merry, Rose, and Cupid as the Passion Heart Precure logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Chibi versions of Rei, Orie, and Waki stand side by side arms raised as they are consumed by a bursting light, transforming in to their cure forms. Than Cure Cupid comes crashing down, landing on the girls and waving to the camera with a wide smile as the Passion Heart Precure Logo appears.**

"Rei, is something wrong?" Mafumi eyed her, a worried look crossed her face.

"Hm?" Rei uttered, dragging her finger along the rim of her plate. She raised her head, meeting her mother's gaze. "What? Oh, no. Sorry I'm just tired."

Her mother laid a hand over Rei's, brow's lowered over her eye. "Are you alright? Can't sleep?"

Rei nodded. "Yea, but don't worry mom it's no big deal. Really."

"But Rei if you can't sleep that mean's somethings keeping you up. Is anything going on?" Her father asked.

Rei shook her head, waving her other hand in front of herself. "No, really Dad. I had a big math test and I stayed up late, but I guess it was a mistake."

"Masa, what do you think?" Mafumi asked her husband, clear concern showing on her face.

"Mom..." Rei grumbled.

"Mafumi." Masa called her name, voice calm. "If Rei say's she's okay than I'll take her word, but remember Rei." He said, turning to her. "If you feel like talking we'll be here."

Rei nodded feeling calmed by her Father's words. "I know and not that I'm upset or anything, but can I be excused? Like I said, staying up late really got to me."

Though Mafumi had her suspicions that something was bothering her daughter, she gave her permission to leave the table. "Alright, but I'll be up to tuck you in when you're ready."

Rei chuckled as she stood from the table. "Tuck me in? Mom you haven't done that in years, what are you talking about?"

Mafumi puffed out her cheeks and huffed. "Rei, I know that. I won't really be tucking you in, I just want to talk to you...alright?"

"Right." Rei said with a laugh, excusing herself once again as she turned to walk to her room.

Once in her room, Rei tossed herself onto her bed with a plop and sighed as her eyes settled on the ceiling above her. It was true Rei was tired from staying up, but it was her dreams that kept her awake. Who was that girl who continually plagued her? Why could she not put a face to her?

"I wonder if I go to sleep, will I see her again..." Rei asked herself. A chuckle escaped her as she sat herself up. "What am I saying, she'll show up if I'm asleep or not. Wonder why that is?"

Rei shut her eyes, taking in a breath and breathing out with an exaggerated sigh. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed, her eyes remaining closed, and began to hum to herself. She was trying to recall the girls face, thinking back to the times she appeared. It was strange even when the girl appeared outside her dreams, Rei could not picture her face. No matter how hard she wanted to.

"Come on Rei..." She said to herself, urging her memory to recall even a small aspect of her dreams. "Anything, anything will do."

 _"You've found me."_

The familiar words rung in her mind and she blinked her eyes open and she stopped humming, falling silent. Rei gulped, licking her lips as she thought back to those words trying to figure out their meaning.

"I've found you..." Rei said aloud. "But who are you and that voice, so familiar...why?"

Rei's phone went off with a set of chimes, startling her. Rei snatched her phone up and read the caller id, sliding the answer icon right.

"Orie, what's up?" She said in to the phone.

"Rei, Tokie called and she said she want's meet up. Can you make it?"

Rei glanced at the clock and said. "Now? It's pretty late."

"She said it was important and something tells me you'll want to hear this." Orie said.

Rei sighed as she spoke. "Alright, I'll be-oh wait were do we even meet?"

"My place, see you in a bit."

Before Rei could say anything else she heard a click and than the call end, to which to sighed once again and shoved her phone in her pocket. Rei threw on a jacket and grabbed her house keys, checking the time again as she walked towards the door.

About an hour later Rei was walking towards Orie's door, lightly knocking to be let in. Orie was the one to greet her at the door, pulling her inside and dragging her along towards the garden.

"Wow, Orie what's the rush?" Rei said with a laugh.

"No time to explain you just have to talk to Tokie." Said Orie.

Orie pushed through the kitchen door, still dragging Rei behind herself. Orie pulled a chair back and sat Rei down, Waki and Tokie sitting across from Rei at the table. Orie eyed Tokie and pointed to Rei, gesturing for Tokie to speak. Rei quirked a questioning brow and a light chuckle escaped her.

"What's going on, why are you girls acting so weird?" Asked Rei.

Tokie dropped her gaze, pursing her lips to the side in thought. "Well..." She said. "I didn't think this was going to be so important, but I was telling Waki that I haven't been able to sleep lately because I've been having some strange dreams."

Rei felt a tense air grow around her and she practically held her breath when she spoke. "Really?" For some reason she began to tap a finger on the table, her nerves beginning to act up.

Tokie nodded and continued. "Earlier, when I was trying to do my homework I fell asleep for a like a second when I heard a voice shout to me or I least I think it was shouting to me, but it didn't say my name."

Rei leaned forward, her teeth digging into her lips. She gulped and asked. "What did it say?"

"Yui." Said Tokie. " But I don't know who that is. But that name does sound familiar." Explained Tokie.

Rei knew her face had gone pale, she felt like her breath was snatched right out of her. She could even swear her heart had stilled, Rei felt a lump caught in her throat as she fumbled with her words to many thoughts racing all at once for her to get a coherent sentence out.

"Rei, are you alright?" Orie laid a hand on her back, taking note of Rei's paled expression.

Rei managed a low. "Yea..." still trying to find the right words to say. Rei took a breath, than chuckled as she sighed still wondering what to say. "Yui. That was the name you really heard?"

Tokie nodded and said. "Yes. Do you know that name?"

Rei smiled softly, but slowly her lips fell in to that of a frown as her eyes lowered. "We all do actually, see that's name of our fairy."

Tokie starred at her, a growing sense of confusion washing over her. "Your fairy? Wait, like when Ambrosia said a fairy came to you girls. Is that what you mean?"

Waki cleared her throat , taking charge of the conversation. It was clear to her that Rei was going to have some difficulties speaking about the subject.

"Listen Tokie, when we became precure's a small fairy from Amour came to earth to...well to guide us." Waki's voice was steady as she spoke, but Tokie could hear a bit pf panic hidden among her words though she was not sure why. "We got separated from her some time ago and we haven't heard anything from her since. So, this is a bit of surprising news to us. So if you could, can you tell us about these dreams."

"Sure, um let's see..." Tokie said, trying to recall her dreams the best she could. Tokie brought a finger to her mouth, nibbling on a nail as she tried to think. "Um...they're always the same. I'm alone in a dark hall with stained glass windows and then after what I guess is a few minutes, some girl is standing there on the other end and behind her are really big doors."

"What else?" Orie asked.

Tokie shrugged, leaning against her chair. "Ugh, that's all I can remember."

"Well, what does that girl look like?" Waki asked. "You know, is she our age or not. Is she tall, have long hair, eye color. Stuff like that." Waki suggested, clearly wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I don't know..." Tokie said with a heavy sigh. She shut her eyes and hummed to herself trying to recall any major detail. Than as though a memory had struck her, she jumped up in her seat with a gasp. "Oh! Um, she had long brown hair like super long and now that I think about it she wasn't really a girl more like a woman. Yea, like an adult and she was wearing a white gown."

"Hold on." Rei threw a hand up, signaling for Tokie to stop speaking. Rei meet Tokie's eyes with a suspicious look as something dawned on her. " Where were these dreams again?"

"In some hall with stained glass windows." Said Tokie.

"Did it look like a palace?" Rei asked, not daring to look away from Tokie.

"Not really, I mean if it is I wouldn't know. It really just looks like a hall with stained glass windows surrounded by darkness." Tokie explained.

Rei turned her stare towards Waki and Orie and said. "I think it's Amour."

"What? How could she even be dreaming about Amour?" Orie asked her, doubting what Rei had to say. "It doesn't make sense she's never been there."

"No, but it does make sense." Rei snapped back. "Don't you get it what Ambrosia said about her being Amour's precure. It all adds up now."

"Rei, wait a second." Waki said to. "How are you even sure that her dreams are about Amour?"

Rei slammed her hands down on the table as she shot up from her chair, glaring at Waki. "Because I was there, in the the castle! That's where I lost Yui, in a long hall with stained glass windows! Yui's clearly trying to reach out to her."

"But Rei what about your dreams." Orie said. "What about the girl you've been seeing?"

Rei threw an arm up with sigh, clicking her tongue in frustration. "Forget about that, this is way more important. Yui's trying to reach us and that woman well, it's clearly the queen!"

Waki rose from her chair, a stern look on her face. "Rei you don't know for sure and we can't just make assumptions. I mean you're practically jumping to conclusions here, just try to calm down."

"No!" Rei's voice trembled with a hidden rage, not even she knew she had. Rei licked her lips, trying calm herself before she had a chance to lash out a again. "Listen, I just know I'm right."

"Um..." Tokie's soft voice piped up, catching the girls attention. "Not to make any assumptions, mainly because I'm still not sure what's going on, but Rei I don't think this place in my dreams is Amour."

Rei clenched her jaw to stop from shouting again, her hands remained by her side bawled in to tight fist. Though her face flushed with anger, Rei tried to keep calm.

"Tokie, I know what I'm saying is right. You might not remember going to Amour or maybe yea, maybe you have never gone there. But Amour is calling to you and for whatever reason that maybe, you are connected to Amour." Rei kept her calm and managed to speak without even raising her voice, but there was an anger, a frustration in her words laced deeply within them.

"Rei." Orie called her name with a cold tone, an equally cold gaze in her eyes. "That's enough, you're working yourself up and coming up with these nonsense conclusions. Don't you get it, she can't possibly be connected to Amour it doesn't add up. Now we know you miss Yui and you think it's your fault, but Rei I thought we got pass this point. We can't move on-no, we can't solve anything if you keep holding on to the past."

"Holding on to the past? Yui's not the 'past'." Rei turned from Orie and scoffed, her arms firmly crossed together. "I can't believe you girls right now..."

"Rei, Orie is just trying to keep you calm. We can't get our hopes up on anything alright." Waki spoke to her with a soft voice, hoping to calm her down. She looked over at Tokie who looked anything less than comfortable, Waki cleared her throat and gave Tokie a look that urged her to speak.

Tokie dropped her head, shoulders falling with a sigh. "I'm sorry to upset you Rei, but I don't know what you're trying to get at. Listen, my dreams have been really...strange for me and when I wake up I can't seem to remember them very well. So, if they resemble anything you've seen I don't know how to explain it."

"Tokie you didn't upset me." Rei said, turning to look at Tokie. "I'm glad you told me because this is something very important and even if some of us can't be sure that what you're dreaming of is the castles. "- Rei shot Orie and Waki a glaring glance before continuing. "We can say for sure that Yui is trying to reach you through these dreams and that means that one way or another you're connected to Amour."

Tokie shifted in her chair, pushing back a loose strand of hair. "But Rei...I'm not. I hate to break it to you, but I'm not." Tokie's voice began to grow and her face redden as she continued to speak. "I'm not from Amour, I have no connection to that place and I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm having these dreams, maybe it is because I'm a precure, you know like the rest of you girls are."

"Tokie, no!" Rei said her name with a bit of a whine to her tone, Rei rubbed at her temples as she spoke. "If that were true we would all have these dreams, Tokie there's something about you. Something connecting you to Amour and we need to find out why."

Orie stepped beside Rei, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Rei please just relax, we brought her here because aside from this being important precure news we knew this would mean a lot to you. But please just take a breath and calm down."

"Listen, girls I'm really sorry." Tokie spoke up. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here, sorry I really didn't think any of this would be so important and I just can't help you. I'm sorry." Tokie rose from her seat and headed back inside, ignoring Rei's plead to stay.

"Tokie, hold on!" Rei called, turning to following her.

But Orie grabbed at her wrist and held her back, giving Rei a stern look of disapproval. "Leave her be Rei. I think we've upset her."

"What?" Rei said. "H-how?"

"Rei, think about how this feels for her for a minute.." Said Waki. " She's only been a precure for what, like two weeks? And now we're just telling her that her home isn't really her home and that she's connected to this magical fairy kingdom? Wouldn't you feel overwhelmed too?"

Rei did not answer, not that she needed to deep down she knew Waki was right. Nevertheless Rei was not angry she was just frustrated, now more than ever they were so close to getting answers and to Rei it seemed like no one was interested, like they did not even care.

Just as Rei was about to speak, a loud crash rocked the ground beneath them. The girls turned towards the direction of the sound, sharing knowing glances with each other all three girls transformed and ran towards the sound.

"It must be close, the crash didn't sound far." Merry said, eyes starring off towards the city.

"Look, it's a smoke cloud. We're right on target." Said Rose, her own gaze fixed on the smoke cloud.

Adore clenched her fist, eyes narrowing. "Come on girls, let's finish this quickly."

Adore ran ahead of her team, Rose and Merry sharing a worried glance before following after. Adore dug her heels against the ground, skidding till she stilled. Rose and Merry came to a stop directly behind Adore, the three summoning their respective weapons. Adore scanned the area, one of the city's business districts, but it was empty. So, where had the smoke come from?

"He's playing games again, just stay ready." Rose warned, holding on tightly to her sword.

The ground began to tremble and the girls could hear a low growl coming from behind them, the trio turned around and starring right at them was a large werewolf like beast. The lurid stopped moving, deep red eyes glaring at the precure as it continued to growl.

"Rose, take the left. Merry the right. I'll take the front, go!" Adore ordered her team and quickly charged at the lurid.

Adore held her shield out in front of her, ramming it against the the snout of the lurid. The lurid let out a dazed cried, stepping backwards in a confused haze. Cure Rose lunged at it, swiping her sword against it's side, earning a pained whimper from the monster. Merry raised her mallet above her head, ready to sink it into the lurid, but the in it's angry haze the monster began to swipe it's massive paws and struck Merry, slapping her away.

Adore jumped towards the beast, throwing her shield at it in hopes to daze him once more. But the lurid hit the shield away and let out a ferocious roar that knocked Adore back. Rose swung against the lurid, but it only seemed to make the monster angrier, causing it to hit her away as well.

"Merry, you distract it with some noise. Rose and I will attack from the back. Go!" Adore instructed her team and the girls went off with the plan.

Merry snapped her fingers and a small bell was summoned in her hand, she brought her fingers to her mouth and gave a sharp whistle, the lurid snapping towards her.

"Over here!" Merry shouted and began to ring the bell rapidly.

The lurid took the bait and Rose and Adore snuck behind the monster quickly, drawing their weapons. Adore signaled Rose to attack, but to remain low and she followed suit. Rose pulled her arm back, winding up to attack. But she felt Adore hold her back, mouthing 'together'.

"Alright." Said Rose.

The two came together and raised their weapons and in unison said. "Rose Adore, Thorn Bomb!"

But the lurid hear the roaring sound of the blast and turned itself around with speed. The lurid took a deep breath in and let out a powerful roar, defeating the girl's attack. Adore and Rose were pushed back by the power of the roar and the lurid turned around towards Merry and swiped her away with it's lurid stood over Rose and Adore, baring it's teeth at the girls. But suddenly, a bright emerald light poured down from the sky and a voice called out.

"Precure Cupid, Love Heart, Arrow!"

The lurid was struck with three arrows, a monstrous cry escaping as the monster was consumed by light. The lurid vanished, the light that stood in it's place turned in to a stream of golden hearts. Adore pushed herself up from the ground and walked over to the hearts. She placed her hand under one of the hearts that floated in place and sent it back to where it belonged.

Adore turned to her teammates, who had gotten up and now stood behind her. "So." She said. "That was clearly Cupid, but where did she go?"

* * *

The three changed back before anyone saw them in their cure forms, they began to walk back towards Orie's home, talking among themselves when Waki's phone went off. Waki pulled herself aside to take the call.

"Who could be calling her this late?" Orie asked, looking on at Waki.

"I don't know..." Rei said in a whispered voice. "But she doesn't look to happy."

"A-alright, thank you..." They heard Waki say in to phone before hanging up the call. Waki turned back to the girls, her face pale as her mouth hung open in what seemed to be shock.

"Waki what's wrong?" Asked Orie.

"Tokie's run away."

* * *

 _Ed: "P.R.E.C.U.R.E Love!"_

 **Next Time:**

Rei & Orie: "Tokie's run away!"

Waki: "She left a note but no one can find her!"

Rei: "We have to find her before Asphodel get's the chance!"

Orie: "I don't think it's Asphodel we should worry about."

 **Next Time On Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 39: "Tokie's Hidden Strength!"_


	39. Chapter 39

**Episode 39**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure~Hybrid Mix."_

 **"Tokie's Hidden Strength!"**

* * *

"Tokie's run away." Waki spoke softly and her mind went blank as she tried to search for the right thing to say. "I just got a call from the orphanage..."

Orie starred at Waki, puzzled. "Wait, the orphanage? What are you talking about?"

Waki began to rub at her neck as she tried her best to explain. "I-I got a call from Valor City's orphanage saying that Tokie had left a note with my number and that she ran away."

"But why would she run away?" Rei asked. "And why would she leave your number, what happened?"

Waki could only shrug, saying. "I don't know, they didn't explain. But we have to go find her, I mean we can't just let her runaway, right?."

"Hold on." Orie said to Waki. "We can't do that."

Waki looked at Orie, brow raised in question. "Why not? She's our teammate and friend we have to find her."

Orie shook her head and remained firm with her answer. "No. It's already late and we can't just go running around the city, at least not right now. What we have to do now is go home for the night and look for her tomorrow."

"But we can't wait that long, can we?" Rei looked to Orie with a frown as she spoke. "She could be in danger and if Asphodel get's to her..." Her voice softened as the horrible thought came to mind. "Well we can't let that happen."

Orie laid a hand on Rei's shoulder and though her face shown with a serious expression there was a softness in her eyes. "We won't let that happen, but we can't go searching the city in the middle of the night. Waki's parents and your parents would be so worried, we need to go home, but I promise in the morning we'll look for her."

Rei lowered her gaze with a sigh knowing that the best thing she could do now was follow through with that plan. She raised her eyes and meet Waki's gaze. "If the orphanage gives you another call, text us."

"I know." Said Waki.

Orie slipped her hand in to Rei's, tugging her along. "Come, I'll walk you home."

* * *

Asphodel shivered at the cold air that seemed to cling to his body, he bowed his head in shame not daring to even glance towards his master's eyes. He licked his lips in anticipation of what would come. Aster sat on her throne across from him and though he could not see it, he could feel her eyes burning in to him. The silence between them was eating him alive and he wanted more than anything for her to say something, anything at all would be better than the agonizing silence between them.

But Aster would not give him that pleasure. She loved the fear she instilled in him, she loved that her presence was enough to bring him to his knees and she was going to use his fear to her advantage for as long as she wanted. So Aster sat there in silence, a deep concentration in her stare as though she was thinking up all the ways to punish him for such failure.

Aster let her anger simmer to the point it made here shake. Aster sunk her teeth into her lip, allowing her anger to boil over to the point she could feel herself lose control. Till finally she rose from her throne and narrowed her icy eyes at Asphodel, a look of disgust shown on her face. Aster raised an arm above her waist and her palm began to glow with a bright flame. The flame ignited from her palm and scorched the ground right beside Asphodel and he jumped with a panic. His lips whimpered from fear and his voice choked in his throat as he attempted to scream.

A thin grin crept it's way on Aster's face and a chilling laugh spilled from her mouth. When she spoke there was an amused tone to her words. "Look closely to the ground beside you, torched to ashes by my own hand. You failed to defeat those girls, failed to claim a new power and have allowed for a new precure to awaken. Look closely at those ashes and remember that like those ashes you will burn if you fail again."

Asphodel fell to his knee and bowed his head. He trembled in her sight and his voice shook with utter fear as he spoke. "I-I understand, my Lord. Please, forgive me-"

"Enough!" She silenced him. Asphodel's breath caught in his lungs as he hushed himself. Aster came closer, taking long strides towards the man all the while feeling his heart race the closer she came. She stood before him and reached out an arm, in her palm sat a dark purple orb that hummed with power. Aster moved her arm closer to him until the orb was touching his head and slowly she pushed the orb against his skin until it dissolved in to him.

Asphodel shivered as the power from the orb rushed through his body and raised his gaze to look at his master with a sorrowful stare that begged her forgiveness. But Aster was not here for apologizes. She smiled, a wicked smile that could shake the very life from a person and she said to him.

"I will know if you fail because you will never return to me, not like this." She said. "No, you will return to the shadows and the shadow inside you will consume you whole and that shall be your new body." Aster turned away from him and climbed back to her throne and seated herself with a prideful glow about her. She chuckled, a hollow sound shaking in her chest. "That is to say if you fail, but you won't be doing that will you?"

Asphodel gulped. "No, my Lord."

* * *

The next morning was terrible, Rei did not sleep through the night even once. Her mind was a storm of panicked thoughts that kept her up until the sun rose and even in to the morning they seemed to follow her. Rei rubbed at her temples hoping that she would be able to stay awake today, she knew she needed to be alert.

She meet with Orie and Waki in one of the city's park, Orie and Waki stood beside her chatting between themselves as Rei was too tired to keep focus. Orie rest her hand on Rei's shoulder calling her attention.

"You sure you can do this? Not to insult you, but you look terrible." Said Orie.

"Of course, it's not even a choice. I have to." Rei replied, voice horsed.

"Alright are you girls ready?" Waki asked the pair. Orie and Rei nodded. "Let's go over the plan one more time. Orie, what's your part?"

"Go with you to search the business district after we go to the orphanage." Orie said. "And Rei is to check the school, parks, beach, basically the rest of the city. Waki are you sure it's a good a idea to give her such big ground to cover alone?"

"Don't worry, the business district isn't very large and we'll join her after we're done our area. Now, let's go there's a lot of ground to cover."

Orie turned to Rei and it was clear she was worried for her. "Rei if you run in to any trouble call us immediately."

Rei shot her a soft smile to calm her nerves and assured Orie that she would be fine. They went over the plan once more as Waki requested, her own way of calming her nerves, than the girls split and began their search. Orie and Waki checked the orphanage first, the only place they felt that would have any actual clues as to were Tokie could possibly be.

"Please wait here while I get Tojou San." The orphanage administrator sat the girls down in the lobby and quickly went to find Tojou San, the last person to have spoken with Tokie.

Orie bounced her knee in her seat, crumbling the hem of her skirt in her fist. "I didn't know she lived here..."

"None of us did." Waki said, bluntly.

Orie glanced at Waki then quickly shifted her stare to the ground. "Why do you think she didn't tell us?"

Waki looked at her, brow quirked and said. "We've know her for like three weeks and we haven't really hung out very much."

"Actually, it's been five weeks." Orie corrected.

"Hello girls, you must be Sato and Takara san." The girls straightened up properly as Tojou san approached. " Hello, I'm Tojou-san I'm in charge of the girls here at the orphanage. I understand that you girls are friends of young Hattori."

"Yes, we are." Waki spoke. "I received your call yesterday and we came here to speak with you. I was told you were the last one to speak with Hattori."

Tojou-san hung her head with a heavy sigh, clasping her hands together as she spoke. "Yes, I spoke with her very briefly over the phone yesterday. I was worried that she had not returned yet and I just wanted to make sure she was alright. But..."

Orie leaned forward as Tojou-san's voice grew softer. "But?" Orie repeated curiously.

"But she came home shortly after and rushed up stairs in to her dorm. She locked herself inside and I begged her to open the door, but she would not. So I unlocked the door with the master key, but when I rushed inside... she was gone." Tojou-san laid a hand to her chest.

"Where had she gone?" Waki asked.

"The window.." Tojou-san spoke with a shaky voice, tears beginning to pull at her eyes. "She left through the window. Her room is only on the first floor so it was a very accessible exit. I found her note and I called you not knowing what to do." Tojou-san brought her hand to her mouth to quiet her cries.

"Tojou-san..." Orie called her name though she was at a lost for comforting words. She stood from her seat and took her hands, smiling softly to comfort Tojou-san. "I'm sure the police will find her and we'll try our best to figure out if anyone has seen her. But don't worry I'm sure she'll return."

"Yes, thank you." Tojou-san said, wiping at her tears. "I'm sure she will show up, but until than I think you girls should go home. It's not safe for young girls to go running around the city, you could put yourselves in danger. So please, return to your homes safely."

"Of course, Tojou-san." Waki assured her, though she was lying. "Thank you for speaking with us, we should get going. Good bye."

The girls parted from the orphanage, though admittedly they both felt that they had learned nothing that could help them find her. The two stood outside of the orphanage with out a single clue as to where they should begin their search, eyeing each other and hoping the other would have an answer.

"So, where to?" Orie asked.

"I'm not really sure, I was hoping that we'd know were to start after coming here." Said Waki.

Orie turned her gaze towards the city allowing herself to really look at it and for once the massive size of the city made her feel small. "It's too big..." She said softly. Somehow she had never noticed how truly large her city was and the more she realized it the more she felt afraid for Tokie. She wondered how such a young girl felt lost within such a city.

"Hey." Waki's voice rung in her hear, snapping her from her thoughts. Waki raised her arm and pointed at the love charm. "Ready?"

Orie nodded. "Yea."

The two walked further from the orphanage and once it was clear no one would spot them, they transformed and took to the city making sure to stay clear of any citizens. Merry followed behind Rose as they searched for a starting point, but there was a heaviness to her movements and she began she fall behind. Rose grew further apart from her, but Merry's pace only slowed until she stopped altogether.

"I think we-" Rose began to say, but when she glanced back she paused in her speech surprise to see Merry so far from her. Rose turned towards her and took a step in her direction, but stopped. "You alright?"

Merry stayed silent for a moment. She raised her eyes and meet Rose's stare. "If we don't find her, it could be disastrous."

"Merry, we'll find her don't worry."

Merry shook her head and a frown crossed her face as her voice began to shake. "No, if Asphodel get's to her than that could be the end...not just for us, but her as well."

Rose sighed, rubbing at her neck as she spoke. "Listen, I know this is pretty stressful, but we'll find her."

"Don't you get it?" Merry narrowed her eyes, brows scrunched together as she spoke. "If he get's a hold of her power he could destroy everything. We won't stand a chance, to make matters worst we've just allowed a child to room around they city waiting for harm to come her way. We pushed her away, right in to his arms."

Merry hung her head, hiding her face as tears began to pull at her eyes. Rose walked towards her, lying her hand gently on Merry's shoulder. "Merry, I know you might feel guilty and I know you're very worried for her, but right now we need to pull ourselves together and find her before it's too late. Now I know you can do this, so come on take a deep breath and pull yourself together."

Merry took a shaky breath to calm herself, knowing Rose was right. "Alright, you're right sorry I'm just so worried...but I can do this." Merry wiped her cheeks clean from the tears that had stained them and put on a bright smile. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Tokie never knew that Valor City was so large, she never really traveled past the school or the orphanage she was basically clueless about the rest of the city. But that just made things more exciting for her. She carried her school bag tightly close to her, since it was the only thing she brought along with her that meant it was the most important thing she currently owned.

She touched her stomach as it rumbled loudly, begging her to eat. "When was the last time I ate?" She asked herself, pondering the thought. "I had dinner yesterday...but I didn't have breakfast." Tokie scavenged her bag and pulled out her wallet, but sighed disappointingly when she noticed how little money she had. "How could I leave without any money? How am I suppose to get food now?"

Tokie stuffed the wallet away, swinging her bag over her shoulder and continued her walk through the city until she felt her body weaken. She spotted an empty bench and settled there, going through her wallet once again thinking of what she would be able to afford.

"It's not much, maybe a small snack." She said to herself. Tokie sunk in to the bench, hanging her head as she sighed to herself. "I should have thought this out more..."

Tokie starred off as her hunger grew, her stomach growling for anything to eat at all. She lowered her eyes towards the ring that adorned her finger, it's emerald jewel catching the light. Tokie clicked her tongue and shifted her eyes from the ring, it's very sight drove her with anger.

"I don't understand those girls, why can't they just accept me as part of the team." She muttered. "Why do they have to ask so many questions...I'm not special at all I"m ordinary, like they are."

The wind suddenly picked up with a chilling breeze that made Tokie shiver, the city seemed to grow dark as if rain clouds had gathered though the sky was still visibly clear. Tokie hugged herself to keep warm as the temperature continued to drop and she could see a fog begin to form. Needless to say she was growing suspicious, but what was she to do? She was alone.

"Do you really believe that?"

A cold voice grabbed at her ears and she trembled at the sound of those words. Tokie looked around herself slightly hoping to see someone, a human being that is. But when she saw that she was truly alone, her heart sank. When the voice spoke again, she froze.

"You are special, so very special." It was slow, but chilling. "You are something they've never seen and it's so special...to them."

Tokie licked her lips, trembling as she spoke. "W-who's speaking right now? A-are you really there?"

"I've seen power like this before, I've felt it." It was like a hiss broke in the wind and it clung to Tokie's ears. "I've come face to face with such power before, it is nothing like they've seen and I will not allow it to consume me again!"

Everything stilled as the screams of the disembodied voice shook like thunder. Tokie fell from the bench and on to her knees, burying her head in to her lap. Tokie shut her eyes, muttering to herself that everything would all turn out right. She was shaking from fear, she had never felt anything like this before.

"Look at me."

Tokie did not want to, that was the last think she wanted to do, but she felt compelled to. She rose her head slowly, teeth sinking in to her lip until her eyes fell on a strange figure shrouded within shadows. Just from looking Tokie could sense the sheer strength and power of this unfamiliar being.

"You have been dealt with far more than a mere child can even handle. One especially so weak as you, should have been easy to stop. Yet you were allowed to awaken, but don't get ahead of yourself. Your journey ends here."

The stranger grew closer, piercing red eyes came in to view as the figure moved from the shadows. Tokie rose to her feet, slowly, stepping back in fear. There was something very unnatural about this being, something seemed off about the way it moved. Tokie could sense an overwhelming power emanating from the being.

"W-who are you?"

"The Lord of darkness, the child of despair, Aster." Aster's words dripped from her mouth like venom. "You are the girl who has been gifted with the power of the legendary warrior precure. It humors me to know that a child is now the hope for an entire kingdom. Well, an even younger child."

"What do y-you want?" Tokie stammered. A dark shadow clawed it's way through the heavy fog, reaching out towards Tokie. "Her arm?" Tokie muttered.

"I'll relieve you of everything that pains you, you will never suffer again." Aster spoke.

"Never suffer?" Tokie repeated with a questioning tone. She looked in to those piercing eyes and starred deeply in to them. Watching this being before her it was clear that Aster was not really here, not physically. Her body was nothing more, but mere shadows swarming around each other. Even those eyes were not real. "You're not really here are you?"

There was a short tremble that poured out from Aster's false smile, laughter. "Aren't you clever, but does that really matter?" Aster stretched her 'arm' closer towards Tokie, only inches away from her now. "Soon, that pesky love in your heart will vanish."

Tokie raised a hand to her chest, gripping at her shirt. "What?" She said with a gasp.

"I'll take it all, your powers, that ring, and I'll drain you free of love!" Aster's voice shook the air like a monstrous thunder, a deep purple aura trailing around her shadowy form.

Tokie stepped back, but tripped over herself and fell back with a thud. She raised her eyes, but saw darkness cloud over her. She gripped her shirt tightly, feeling overwhelmed by an immense sense of despair.

"You can't..." Tokie said breathlessly. She felt her body grow heavy as the shadows began to cling to her. "I won't let you."

Aster grinned wildly. "Don't you see, that power belongs to me!"

The darkness began to consume Tokie and her body stilled as despair spilled over her. Tokie clutched at her shirt for dear life, she could feel herself losing to despair. She gazed at the ring on her finger and tears began to fall from her face, she felt so powerless, but was she really going to give up?

"No...you won't..." Her voice was soft, shaky, as she spoke. Tokie starred deeply into Aster's eyes and despite the weight of despair pulling her down, she felt determined. This would not be her end. "I won't let you!"

An explosive bought of emerald light tore through the shadows that surrounded Tokie. Streams of light consumed everything in sight spreading with it an intense power. Aster coward back, shrinking from the overwhelming energy. Soon, the shadows were destroyed and all that was left was light. Aster cried out as the light devoured her and she quickly faded away in to nothingness.

Tokie laid on the ground speechless. The heavy weight of despair left her and she felt herself regain control of her body, the emerald light began to dim and Tokie could see everything return to normal. She sighed, relieved that her ordeal was over. But she felt weak still, like all her energy had been drained.

"Maybe...I should rest.." She stumbled back, her balance failing and as her eyes shut she felt herself falling. "Oh..." She uttered as she fainted and the world went black.

* * *

"No one has seen her..." Rei sighed as she slide in her seat at a near by park. She glanced at her phone for the time. "It's only noon, I wonder if the girls have had any luck?"

Rei twirled a finger through her ponytail as her eyes focused on the ground. Taking the city on her own did in fact prove to be difficult, but not necessarily because the city was large, but because it seemed like Tokie had covered her tracks. Not a single person Rei interviewed had seen the girl. How Tokie managed to stay out of sight Rei did not know, but it was driving her up the wall.

"I guess this is what I deserve." Rei said aloud. "I should have never said any of that to her...When I get the chance I'll apologize properly. But first I have to find her."

Rei stood to her feet with a determine air about her, not matter how long it would take Rei was going to find Tokie. After all she would never just walk away from any problem she faced and this was no different. So she tightened her hair-tie and dusted of her jeans, ready to continue her search.

But, she was stopped. Rei froze up with a shivering fear as a devastating sorrow washed over her. It was like being struck by lightening and having your heart still, it was paralyzing. Than, it was gone. In the distance she could just make out a flash of emerald light that vanished just as quickly as it had the burst of such light, Rei could feel the sorrow lose control of her. It was like being bathed by a powerful storm of what she could only describe as love.

"Tokie that was you wasn't it?" She said to herself. And that feeling must have been Asphodel, don't worry Tokie I'm coming!"

 **Eyecatch 1: The camera is zoomed in on Rei's face, she winks and than the camera moves down a line of hearts made by the girls hands. A bright light shines than the camera zooms out to show Cure Adore, Merry, Rose, and Cupid as the Passion Heart Precure logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Chibi versions of Rei, Orie, and Waki stand side by side arms raised as they are consumed by a bursting light, transforming in to their cure forms. Than Cure Cupid comes crashing down, landing on the girls and waving to the camera with a wide smile as the Passion Heart Precure Logo appears.**

Tokie shot up with a desperate gasp, eyes opened wide as her heart began to pound furiously in her chest. She brought a hand to her heart as she tried to steady her breathing, she closed her eyes while she took in deep breaths hoping to calm herself.

When she felt the plush feel of freshly cut grass beneath her other hand, she grew confused. Tokie than began to take in her surroundings and realized she did not recognize where she was. By all the trees that surrounded her, Tokie knew she was in some forest or large city park, but how did she get there?

"Hungry?" She heard, than had a rice ball held out in front of her. Tokie raised her gaze and settled her stare on Ambrosia's familiar face. "I know you're hungry, so here. Eat it." Said Ambrosia, placing the rice ball in Tokie's hand.

"T-thank you..." Tokie stammered, still shaken up from before. She nibbled on the rice ball but quickly over come by her hungry devoured it in a matter of seconds.

"Wow, you really are hungry. When was the last time you ate?" The question came from a voice she did not know. Tokie searched the surrounding trees, but could not make out another person.

"Azalea, come down from there and properly introduce yourself." Ambrosia demanded.

"Azalea?" Tokie repeated in question.

Azalea leapt down from the tree branches and barely landed without breaking anything. Though he was not graceful, he still played it cool. He walked towards Tokie and stretched out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Azalea." He introduced.

Hesitantly, Tokie shook his hand. "Hattori Tokie."

"So, Tokie you must be the new cure." He said.

Tokie nodded. "Yes, but who are you."

As he was about to answer, Ambrosia pushed passed him and waved him off. "Don't worry about him. He's just a-" She pressed a finger to her cheek in thought-" Um, a colleague of mine."

"Did he bring me here?" Tokie asked.

"No, I did. I found you actually, lying around."

Tokie furrowed her brows and said. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Ambrosia, a smirk crossing her face. "You were in some deep trouble weren't you."

"That is none of your business." Tokie said rather bluntly. "Is there a reason you brought me here? Are you working with...her?"

Ambrosia raised a brow. "Her? Can you by chance mean, Aster?" Tokie nodded. Ambrosia scoffed, waving a hand off as she spoke. "No, weren't you listening to what I said when we first meet. I don't work for her anymore."

"Anyone can say that." Tokie said, eyes narrowing in to a cold stare. "You could easily be lying."

"Why would I do that?"

"Makes sense to me. You say you're not evil and you make sure the other precure know than when I show up you make up this whole story of how I'm special and different from the rest. Try to convince my team that so they can drive me away and when I do leave you attack the girls with one member short." With every word Tokie said, there was a hint of bitterness.

Ambrosia felt her brows crease above her eyes as she began to grow confused. "What? That doesn't even make sense. None of us knew you would even appear and why would what I said before drive a wedge in your team."

"I suppose it is a far fetch story..." Tokie said. "But than again, you were the evil one."

Ambrosia clicked her tongue, a fiery light igniting in her eyes. "Aren't you listening? I'm not like that anymore and I haven't brought you here for any reason other than the fact that I felt it was not safe to leave you there."

"And why would you think it is un-safe?!" Tokie snapped back. "Unless you knew what had happened and you brought me here to hold me hostage! At least to keep me still until she can return again!"

"I'm not sure about what happened to you, but I know that I sensed a power that could only be hers! But suddenly this pure feeling of immense love grew from seemingly nowhere, so I went to see. And I was right!" Ambrosia's shouted. "I knew I would find you, so I took you here for safety or would you rather Asphodel to have found you? I'm sure that would have turned out great!"

Tokie lowered her gaze, taken back by Ambrosia's burst of anger. "I suppose that would have been terrible..." She said.

Ambrosia rubbed at her temples, giving Azalea a look that urged him to speak. Azalea cleared his throat and stepped in.

"Listen, Tokie." He said. "She's telling the truth. We don't serve Aster anymore and she brought you here to keep you safe just like she said. Normally we would try to stay out of any trouble that could lead us to either Asphodel or Aster. But Ambrosia just felt...compelled to help you."

Tokie could just hear how sincere he was being and she suddenly felt embarrassed. "Oh... than I do apologize."

"Don't worry about it." Ambrosia replied.

"So, can you tell us what happened? How did Aster even get you alone?" Azalea asked.

"Well..." Said Tokie. "I suppose it wasn't very hard after all I ran away from my home."

"Oh, I see..." Azalea said and rubbed his neck. He sighed and said. "Well, why don't we get you back unless of course you want to run into trouble again?"

"But-" Tokie began but grew quiet. Azalea had a point, she was not safe alone. "Alright, can you take me to the girls?"

"Of course." Azalea grabbed her hand and pulled her up, he snapped his fingers and summoned a portal. "Come on, we'll be there in no time."

* * *

"I'm sure I sensed it over here." Rei said with a frustrated sigh as she searched the area she was sure she had seen the light come from.

She stood beside a bench on the street corner, still searching around for Tokie. After seeing the light Rei made a split decision to chase after it, but the only issue was she had seen the burst of light from what must have been five blocks away. Rei had no clue if she had come to the right place, she was only following a feeling. one she thought was right.

"Maybe I was wrong?" She questioned herself. Rei sat herself down on the bench, scracthing at her head in deep thought. If she was wrong, than what was the light? Where was Tokie and had she imagined it all?

Her doubts were quickly settled as Merry and Rose came in to her view, both running frantically towards her. Rei jumped to her feet with a puzzled expression.

"Merry, Rose?" She said.

Merry reached her first, taking a hold of both Rei's shoulders. "Rei, what happened here?" Rose skid to a stop beside Merry, the two awaiting Rei's answer.

"I-I don't know..." Rei stammered. "I saw a light and I thought that maybe it was Tokie. It felt like something evil was here, but than something over powered it. I came running over here and why are you girls transformed did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened. We thought we could cover more from above, but forget about that." Merry quickly explained. "We came rushing here for the same reason. We thought maybe Tokie was in trouble too."

"But she's not here." Said Rei.

"Than, where could she be?" Rose said.

There was a static sound, like something had torn the air apart. The girls all turned towards the sound and watched a portal suddenly appear. They could hear the echo of foot steps grow louder and a figure appear from within begin to step forward.

"Could it be Asphodel?" Merry wondered out loud.

But it was not, far from it in fact. Tokie stepped out from the portal followed by Azalea. She kept her head hung as though she was too embarrassed to even look at the girls. Azalea nudged her with his elbow, urging her to speak up.

"Hey girls..." She mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"Tokie!" Rei exclaimed.

Tokie's head shot up as she laid her eyes on her team, suddenly over come with guilt. Her eyes began to water and her voice shook as she spoke. "Girls, I'm-"

Tokie's voice was drowned out by a crash. The ground shook beneath them with a terrible force and there was a steady hum in the air. All eyes quickly shifted towards the sound, all taken back by the sight of a massive monster. The beast was in tangled by shadows that reaked of despair, two long limbs hanging lazily by it's side. A large snout mounted it's face and above it vivid red eyes pierced through the shadow veil that hung around it's head. The monster hovered above the ground, still and unflinching yet there was a powerful energy that made the very ground itself shake.

"Rei, transform!" Rose shouted the ordered.

"R-right!" Rei replied as she quickly transformed. "Come on girls, this won't take long!" Adore lunged at the monster with out a second thought, not even summoning her shield.

While Adore acted quickly and swiftly, the monster stayed put. The beast raised it's arm and a blast of darkness shot out from it's palm. Adore was quickly consumed by the darkness, enveloped whole in a matter of seconds. The darkness that consumed her burst and than vanished, leaving only Adore.

"A-Adore?" Merry sheepishly called to her.

Adore crashed down against the hard pavement, her body shimmered with a soft pink glow and than she changed back to her civilian form. She lay still on the ground, all color drained from her face.

"Rei!" Merry cried, running to her side.

The monster raised it's arm towards Merry, ready to unleash the same attack. But Rose caught on and threw her arms out as she leapt towards Merry, desperately trying to push her from harms way.

"Merry!" Rose screamed.

Merry looked back with wide eyes towards Rose as it dawned on her that the monster was preparing to attack once more. She felt Rose's hands push against her body as she was shoved from the path the blast was going to take. But Merry refused to let Rose take the hit, it was amazing how fast she acted. Merry snapped her fingers to summon a hand bell, she dug her heels in to the ground to stop herself from falling back. Merry rung the bell in her hand and released a serious of gold rings that propelled Rose back and out of harms way.

"No, Merry!" Rose cried out to her, begging.

Merry turned to the monster, quickly trying to send out an attack before the monster could. But the monster was done preparing, it adjusted it's aim and fired. Like Rei, Merry was engulfed by darkness and when it vanished, she was no longer in her precure form and she lay unconscious.

"No!" Tokie's voice shrieked out in fear. She stepped forward, wanting to run to her friends side, but Azalea held her back. "What are you doing?"

"This isn't any normal monster it's not even a lurid." He said. "This is Aster's doing."

"What?" Tokie said with a gasp.

"Rose, you have to run away!" Azalea shouted to her, begging with her to leave.

But Rose would never do such a thing. "Are you serious? Like I could leave now, whatever this thing is...I need to transform."

"Transform? But you already are?!" Tokie exclaimed.

Rose began to glow with a blue light and a gold ring appeared on her finger. "Love Ring, Golden Form!"

Her uniform changed and she appeared in a different form. Her dress gone, now a skirt and purple top in it's place, a blue belt around her waist. Her short boots changed, in to longer ones with laces wrapped around. Tokie looked on with awe.

"Amazing..." Tokie uttered.

Rose summoned her sword and when the monster tried to attack her she cut the blast in half, countering it. This was all she could do to fend the monster off, she blocked and cut through the attacks and though this form was strong, the beast was stronger.

She looked over at Tokie as she tried to hold the monster off and pleaded with her. "Tokie, please transform! Now!"

But it was all to much for her, the sight of her friends lying before her un-moving and the sight of Rose struggling to fend out such a creature was far to much for Tokie. Tokie fell to her knees, head in her hands as she cried.

"I-I can't...I can't." She weeped.

The monster batted Rose back and she crashed against the ground. Rose only had seconds to recover as the beast brought both arms crashing down over her. Rose raised her sword and held it up against the blunt of the monster's hit, struggling to keep the sword up.

She needed help, but Tokie was a mess of emotions. Her only hope were Rei and Orie. "Tokie, wake them up. Please, try to wake them up."

"Rei...Orie..." Tokie said as she continued to sob. She looked at Orie who was still un-moving and Rei was no different. "Rei, please wake up. I cant help, so please wake up." Tokie begged, but Rei was still. Tokie reached an arm out, shaking as tears began to choke her. Her voice whimpered as she called out to them, but they did not respond. Tokie dropped her arm with woeful cry. "Oh no, what have I done...this is all my fault. This is all my fault."

"Tokie, listen to her. She needs you!" Azalea pleaded.

Tokie shook her head furiously. "But I can't! I can't do this!"

Her shrill cries reached the monster, catching it's attention. The beast raised an arm and quickly, another blast was released. It was a silent attack, but the darkness clouded over everything so quickly. Tokie raised her eyes and starred at the blast that approached her, frozen in fear.

"I can't do this." It was happening again, Tokie could feel despair begin to consume her. Everything around her changed, the darkness was washing over everything around her and she was paralyzed with fear.

"Tokie!" Rose's cry shook the air as she begged for any help, just anything. "Please...we need you."

"Need me, but I can't even do anything." Tokie mumbled as the darkness closed in around her, slowly suffocating her in despair. Tokie wrapped her arms around herself as her body shuttered from the cold grip of the dark. She looked at the ring around her finger, the emerald a dim, fogged over jewel. "My friends, they need me...I should...save them."

"Tokie!" Rose's voice rung out, pleading for Tokie's help. Rose looked on at the shadows of darkness that now consumed Tokie in it's own little world.

The monster continued to hammer it's fist down against her blade and by now Rose was shaking just to keep her sword up as her make-shift shield. Azalea was distraught, what was he to do? Rose looked over at him with a pleading stare to do anything, anything at all that would help.

"Azalea, help her!" Rose shouted out to him.

Azalea stilled and his mind went blank, he doubted he could help and he had zero clue as to how he could help. But there was little time to think, he shook away his fears and leapt in to the dark shadows that enveloped Tokie. He shuttered as he entered the sphere of despair, feeling his own body grow heavy.

"Tokie!" He called, spotting the young girl. "You need to fight back!"

Tokie shook her head, mumbling. "I have too, but I can't...it's too much."

"Listen to me, there are people counting on you! You have to be brave." Azalea said. He forced himself through the clouds of despair, stretching out a hand towards Tokie. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder, kneeling beside her. "Tokie, don't let his place eat away at you. You're a precure, you can be brave."

Tokie meet his gaze, a pale frown stretched across her face. "Brave? I have to be brave?"

"That's right, Tokie." He said, voice growing weak. "If we stay here any longer, this despair will destroy us. You may be scared, but right now you need to fight."

Tokie dropped her gaze, fixing her eyes back to her ring. "I have to fight..." Her hand bawled in to a tight fist, knuckles going white. She stared at her ring feeling a strength begin to wash over her. "I have to be brave...but is it enough?"

"Yes, Tokie." Azalea said beginning to speak with a more urgent tone as he felt himself growing weaker. "You can be brave, being brave can be enough. You're a precure, you're friends they need you! Forget about your fears and doubts, right now all that matters are the people you love!"

"Love." There was a warmth in her heart that grew until it enveloped her, Tokie felt her heart race as a sudden sense of courage rushed through out her body. She felt her body begin to fight back against the despair that had attached itself to her, her ring began to shimmer with a powerful light. Tokie stood up shaking away the heaviness of despair, she shot up her arm and her ring burst out in green light. "Golden Ring, Lovely Dress!"

The darkness that had swallowed her whole vanished as the light of her transformation flourished. Azalea shielded his eyes from the sight of such amazing light, within a quick flash of emerald light Tokie had transformed. Cure Cupid emerged from the now vanishing light and a emerald glow surrounded her. Azalea stared in complete awe, there was an overwhelming power of love that flowed from her mere presence.

"Love and Joy! My love will rid your evil heart of hate! Cure Cupid!"

The monster pulled itself away from Rose, Cure Rose lowering her sword as she too looked over to Cupid. Rose could not help the smile that crept on her face, she felt her heart swell just at the sight of Cupid, she was proud to say the least.

Cupid raised an arm, pointing her index finger at the beast. "You, who are nothing, but despair, I'll strike you down with my arrow!"

* * *

 _Ed: "P.R.E.C.U.R.E Love!"_

 **Next Time:**

Tokie: "I'm back and I'm never leaving again!"

Rei: "Good, it's good to have you back!"

Orie: "Right, now we can be a proper team!"

Tokie: "Not yet..."

Waki: "What? Why?!"

Tokie: "There's something I have to tell you girls..."

 **Next Time On Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 40: "True Power, Connected by Love!"_


	40. Chapter 40

**Episode 40**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure!~Hybrid Mix."_

 **"True Power, Connected by Love!"**

* * *

The monster stood still across from Cupid, red eyes glowing with anger. The air was still around them, the only noise was the heavy breathing of the beast. Cure Cupid brought her hands together to form a heart, her palms beginning to glow until both of her hands were consumed by a quick flash of emerald light. The monster growled as it moved away from Rose, concentrating now on Cupid.

Cupid had summoned a small cross bow fitted to her hand size, she raised the bow and aimed it at the monster. She smiled deviously. "This won't end well for you."

There was a quick flash of green light that flickered, a fast hum cut through the air and suddenly the monster let out a shrill cry. It was struck by one of Cupid's arrows and by the look of it, the monster was in terrible pain.

"Azalea." Cupid called to him. "Get Merry and Adore out of here, somewhere safe."

Azalea felt his eyes widen as his breath hitched, he tensed. "R-right!" He managed to say. He pulled himself together and did as told. With a quick snap he had summoned a portal, Azalea took Merry and Adore away to safety, disappearing along with them.

Cupid turned to Rose, mouth ajar as she was about to speak, but by the look in Rose's eyes Cupid knew that Rose was ready to fight even without an order. Rose picked herself up and ran to Cupid's side. "So, I'm guessing you want me to distract this thing, right?"

Cupid smiled. "Exactly."

With out a second thought Rose jumped in to action and began to bait the beast. She just barely missed the desperate swings the monster was taking, Rose knew her sword would do little against the beast so her only hope was to keep dodging the attacks.

Cupid mouthed to Rose to keep the beast still, signaling were she wanted the monster to stay. Rose assured her she could do the job, Rose jumped back from the monster and sunk her sword in to the hard concrete summoning a wave of vines spiked with thorns. The vines tangled around the monster until the beast was kept in place, unable to move.

"Cupid, now!" Rose shouted, giving her the okay to attack.

Cupid leapt up until she was above the monster, she raised her crossbow above her head and it quickly changed to her harp and she strummed a familiar cord. "Precure Cupid, Harp Love, Arrow!"

The arrows unleashed by the attack sunk in to the monster, erupting with emerald light until the beast was consumed whole. There was a sharp cry as the monster vanished, but the cry dwindled and the light that had taken over the monster flickered than burst before completely vanishing.

Once Cupid was back on the ground she changed back, shoulders dropping with a heavy sigh. "That was-" Tokie began to speak, but when she felt Rose embrace her tightly, she stopped. Tokie hugged her back and rest her head against Rose, a smile crossing her face. "You know, you should really change back."

* * *

Rei grumbled as her eyes fluttered open, the sunlight shining on her face made it hard to see what was around her. She was confused, she could tell she was lying on grass just by the smell of it alone,but Rei also knew she was not where she had been. But where was she exactly?

Rei could hear a voice speaking, but she could not make out the words, the buzzing in her head was far to loud. She looked beside herself and knew Orie was next to her.

"I see you girls are awake."

Finally, something sounded clear to her. Rei rubbed at her eyes and that seemed to help as everything was slowly becoming clear. "Ambrosia?" She said aloud as the sound of the voice dawned on her. "Ambrosia, that's you isn't it?" Rei rubbed her eyes once more, her vision clearing and sure enough Ambrosia stood across from her.

"You were out for some time now, but I'm glad to see that the effects are not permanent." Said Ambrosia.

Orie gently tapped Rei's shoulder, her voice soft as she spoke. "Where's Waki? And Tokie?"

Rei blinked a few times as she thought then as though everything came rushing back all at once, she shot up with a gasp. "Tokie! The monster attacked us than everything went black, we have to go back!"

"Wow there, relax. She's alright." Ambrosia calmed Rei down. "I made Azalea go back to check on them, both girls are fine."

Rei sighed, relieved to hear that. "So, why exactly are Orie and I here than? And why was Tokie with you?"

Ambrosia pulled Rei up and did the same to Orie, she snapped her fingers to summon a portal and gestured for the girls to follow her. "I'll explain everything when we are all together."

"Should we go with her?" Orie whispered to Rei, glancing at Ambrosia who had already stepped through the portal.

Rei nodded, saying. "Yea, at least I think so...let's go, we need to make sure Tokie and Waki are safe."

Despite their hesitation the two followed Ambrosia through. Orie and Rei stuck close to one another as they made their way through, shielding their eyes when a gleam of light began to pour in. There was a shift of the ground beneath them as they stepped down, they were greeted by the warmth of a seemingly empty room. Orie and Rei allowed their eyes to adjust and much to their relief Waki and Tokie were there, both unharmed.

"Girls!" Rei exclaimed as she ran to embrace the pair. "I'm so glad to see you two are safe, what happened?"

"Rei, we should be the worried ones. You and Orie were unconscious." Waki said as she pulled herself away from Rei, looking at her with concern.

Rei eyed her, confused to what she meant. "What?"

"It's true, you and Orie were attacked by some beam of darkness and than you two wouldn't wake up." Tokie spoke, voice timid. "And you two changed back to your normal forms."

"How can that be?" Orie spoke up, walking over to the girls with a puzzled expression. "The last thing I remember was trying to fight that monster when everything just faded away... . Than I woke up."

"Same here." Rei chimed in.

Waki took Orie and Rei's hands into her own and smiled softly. "Well, at least you two are safe now." Said Waki. She looked to Tokie and gave her the same soft smile. "And so is Tokie. But, what was that thing?"

"A monster of course." Ambrosia said, catching the girls attention. "A lurid in it's purest form that is, darkness and despair balled up in to one disastrous monster."

"Wow...we've never seen a lurid like that before." Rei said lowly. She chewed on her thumb nail as she thought. "Could it have been Asphodel who made it?" She asked aloud.

"Impossible." Ambrosia said. "Power like that could only come from Aster herself. "

"But how? She's not even here, how could she summon that thing here on earth?" Asked Waki with growing concern.

"In a way, she can't. But if she has mustered enough strength to create it than all she'd have to do is send it through with Asphodel. He can keep it under control like any other lurid he just can't summon one in it's purest form. That's why when ever we summon one it resembles ravens, it's all we can do with our power." Ambrosia explained with out a pause, the tone in her voice growing empty and somewhat cold.

"Ambrosia..." Rei called her name quietly feeling a cold tone to her words, she shook the thought away and said. "If she has enough power to create something like that, something that can knock us out and make us change back, than does that mean...does that mean that she can come here to earth and fight us?"

Ambrosia grew quiet, a fog drifting over her eyes as her expression blanked. She licked her lips and sighed as she spoke. "I suppose. After all such a monster requires tremendous power and energy. But it doesn't exactly mean she's strong enough to fight just yet."

"But it means she's gotten stronger, she's recovered since we last saw her." Waki said. "Which means that soon she'll be fully powered."

"Right." Ambrosia said. "It's just a matter of time now."

The atmosphere felt heavy now and the girls fell silent as their hearts ached with fear. Waki frowned and her brows hung heavy over her eyes, she mumbled under her breath something no one could quite catch. Orie seemed uneasy, shifting her weight from one foot to other, arms firmly crossed across her chest. Rei glanced at Tokie and noticed how unaware she looked, like her mind was somewhere far.

"Hey." Rei said to Tokie. Rei took a hold of Tokie's hand and squeezed it tight. "It's gonna be alright." She spoke louder, raising her eyes towards Orie and Waki. "We'll be alright, we just have to-to think things through a bit."

"I'm sorry." Tokie whispered. The girls looked toward her, confused for a brief moment. Tokie kept her eyes fixed to the floor, she did not think she could look at them with out crying. "I shouldn't have run away, you girls got hurt because of me. I didn't want anyone to get hurt I just...wanted to get away."

"Tokie, it's alright." Orie was gentle when she spoke the look of pain on Tokie's face made it clear that the young girl was truly sorry, not that any of the girls believed Tokie had anything to apologize for. Orie made sure to keep a smile on her face, wanting to keep the mood light. "You know we should apologize too."

Tokie raised her eyes and meet Orie's stare with confusion. Rei, still holding tightly to Tokie's hand, nodded along with what Orie said. "She's right, if we hadn't bothered you with all the questions you would have never run away. And actually, I feel like I should be the one to apologize." Rei paused to take a breath in, sighing sadly before saying. "I didn't mean to corner you, but I know it must have felt that way from how I acted. I'm sorry Tokie, you're my friend and I don't want to hurt you."

Tokie shook her head and looked Rei firmly in her eyes, a pout hanging from her lips. "No, you didn't hurt me. The truth is... I feel really cool being a precure and all my classmates think it's cool that I hang out with you girls.I love be with you three I was just afraid of finding out the truth. I like being friends with you three too much."

"We do too kid." Waki said with a laugh, reaching over to ruffle Tokie's hair. "But what exactly do you mean?"

Tokie shrugged. "It just seemed like to you three I wasn't a friend or an ally, I was just something to figure out...when I told you about the dreams I did so because I thought it would help me, but than you girls thought that I could be connected to Amour and Rei started talking about Yui... it was too much."

There was a set of heavy sighs as the three girls all felt over come by their own guilt, each secretly blaming themselves in their heads. But almost as if Tokie knew that were blaming themselves she jolted up a bit and quickly when on to say.

"But please don't feel bad, I know what I did was wrong, but you three don't have to feel sorry about it." Tokie tried her best to assure the girls, smiling softly to show that she was truly alright.

Waki let out a loud and exaggerated sigh, hoping to break the awkward tension that had built up. "By the looks of things we're getting nowhere with this, so let's just agree that Rei, Orie and I were wrong for what we did and that maybe running away wasn't the...best thing to do." Waki said with a laugh.

Tokie giggled and nodded. "Agreed."

"Good, now sorry to ruin the mood, but let's focus on another thing." Waki added. "If that monster was made by Aster, than we have to start thinking about what that could mean for us and our world."

"Well it's just like Rei said." Orie said. "We just have to think things through, form a plan. These past months all we've done is worry ourselves, but now we have to stop and be logical."

Ambrosia stepped towards the group of girls and cleared her throat before speaking. "Sorry to ruin the moment." She began, as she spoke the girls could note a heavy tone in her voice similar to anger. "We have to leave this place, it's not safe. Where has Azalea gone?" She asked.

"Oh, um he left a while go something about not wanting to stay too long." Waki said.

Ambrosia rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue and muttering something the girls could not catch. She turned away from them and snapped her fingers and immediately a portal opened up in the middle of the room. Looking over her shoulders towards the group she spoke coldly. "Let's hurry on now."

"Hold on!" Rei said with a shout and a stomp of her foot. "We're not done here, we still have to talk about what happened with that monster!"

Ambrosia raised a questioning brow, eyes starring deeply at Rei. She kept her back to the girls and took a step closer to the portal. "Hurry it up than, don't keep me waiting too long."

Orie laid a hand on Rei and shot her a worrying look. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Isn't it obvious, we just can't sit around until Aster decides to show up, we have to figure out a way to stop her!" Rei said.

"Rei, we aren't just waiting until Aster comes we've been fighting and trying our best to stop Asphodel from destroying the city. But right now isn't the time to figure that out." Said Orie

"She's right, we don't even know much about Aster." Waki said.

"Maybe she want's my ring." Said Tokie.

Waki looked at her and asked. "Why would you say that?"

Tokie took the ring from her finger and held it up to the girls. "Well, look at it. It's different from your devices and actually...Aster-"

"We have to leave now!" Ambrosia shouted out, startling the girls. Her back was still turned to the group, but the girls could sense her panic.

"But-" Tokie began to say, but she closed her mouth and turned to the girls. "Um..." She uttered.

"We can discuss this later, when we're all calm and sitting in a safe place." Said Orie to the group.

The girls all felt that Orie was right, they were still worked up from today and were not in the safest of places to be at the moment. It also seemed that even if they were to stay longer, Ambrosia would not allow it. They could all see her shoulders tense up and there was a cold aura about her.

"Let's go, I'm sure the orphanage is worried sick about you." Waki said to Tokie, taking her hand and leading her forward to the portal. She looked back at Orie and Rei saying. "Come on, let's call it a night."

Rei wanted to stomp her foot and argue that they should stay or at least go somewhere else and talk about a plan, but she was tired and looking at her friends she knew they were too. Orie took Rei's hand and with a sigh Rei laid her head on Orie's shoulder and the two followed Tokie and Waki through the portal.

As Tokie walked along side Waki she could not help, but feel a nagging ache in her heart that she could not ignore. After today Tokie wanted nothing more, but to sleep in her own bed and forget it all, but something about speaking with and meeting Aster had left a pain in her chest, but she did not know why.

Tokie also did not know why she had not told the girls about her encounter with Aster, but she somehow felt like it was for the best right now. Even when the girls walked her to the orphanage she kept silent, all the while Tokie felt like something was calling her.

"Amour..." She mumbled to herself, too low for the girls to hear. " I have to get there..."

 **Eyecatch 1: The camera is zoomed in on Rei's face, she winks and than the camera moves down a line of hearts made by the girls hands. A bright light shines than the camera zooms out to show Cure Adore, Merry, Rose, and Cupid as the Passion Heart Precure logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Chibi versions of Rei, Orie, and Waki stand side by side arms raised as they are consumed by a bursting light, transforming in to their cure forms. Than Cure Cupid comes crashing down, landing on the girls and waving to the camera with a wide smile as the Passion Heart Precure Logo appears.**

Tokie could hardly sit still, she sat up right in her bed and starred out her window focusing her eyes towards the moon. It was quiet in the room she shared with three others girls, her roommates. When she came back to the orphanage her care takers were more than relieved to have her back and Tokie was glad to be back. However, she could not shake the persistent thought of Amour from her mind.

It was already past midnight and her roommates had long gone to bed. Tokie was to do the same, her care takers were going to speak to her in the morning about her running away. Tokie knew she should be concerned about any punishment that might be coming her way or the fact that she had caused so much pain, but all she could think about was Amour.

She pulled her legs close to her chest and sighed. "I have to get there, but how?"

Tokie let her mind wonder as she kept her eyes glued to the bright moon that sat watching over the city. She listened to the beating of her heart and hummed softly to herself. Tokie pulled her gaze away from moon and fixed her stare on her love ring, it's emerald jewel catching the moon light.

She bit her lip as a sudden thought occurred to her. "I have to get there, tonight." She said to herself. She jumped from her bed and raced to the window on the opposite end of the room. Hesitating, she laid her hands on the window sill and looked back at her sleeping roommates. "I have to do this, it's the only way I can get any answers."

Tokie pushed the window up, pulling herself over the window sill and jumping down in one swift motion. She looked back once more before breaking in a quick sprint away from the orphanage. Tokie made a sharp left turn at the end of the block, nearly slipping as she did.

Tokie had a vague idea of where she was, the city was still a large un-discovered place to her. However, in the back of her mind Tokie knew where to go as if a feeling was guiding her. Running through the city passed the buildings and moving further from homes and shops she kept running until she was at the start of what she thought was a large park.

"This has to be it." She said. Raising her arm, she quickly transformed and dashed inside of the heavily wooded park which to her seemed more like a forest. In fact the more she ran the more she realized that she must have entered the woods outside of the city.

Cupid ran until she realized that she was running towards well nothing, she was surrounded by trees and nothing more. But why had she felt a calling towards this place.

"What are you doing here?"

She jumped, startled by the voice. Cupid turned around and sighed in relief. "Azalea, it was you I felt." She said, though Azalea was not sure what she meant. Cupid went on to say. "So, um...can you do me a favor?"

Azalea raised a brow at her, eyes narrowing as he watched her. "What? It's the middle of the night, don't you girls go to sleep for school or something?"

"Forget about that, it is super important that you help me out." Cupid urged him. "Please Azalea, I need you to do me a favor."

"Me? Do you a favor?" He said, confused. "Why would I even do that and why are you even asking me?"

Cupid clicked her tongue, firmly crossing her arms with an irritated expression washing over her face. "Aren't you a good guy now? Well, I need your help and I need it now!"

Azalea pursed his lips to the side. "I guess...but what favor?"

"I need you to take me to Amour."

Azalea starred at her, mouth ajar in shock. His eyes widen as he spoke rapidly and in panic. "Are you serious? M-me take you to Amour, do you have any idea how dan-no, how incredibly dumb that is?! W-why would I e-even take you there I mean, Aster could find us a-and-"

"Azalea!" Cupid called his name with a shout, shutting him up right away. Azalea was taken back, staying quiet as she spoke. "Please, something tells me I have to go and it has to be tonight. No more waiting, so please take me."

He sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck as he spoke. "But Aster can sense us and if she discovers we're there, that it's."

"Well, can't you sense her too?" Cupid asked him. "Please, please just take me to the palace. The moment you sense her, we'll leave, but I have to go. Please." She was leaning forward towards Azalea, a pleading look withing her gaze.

Azalea dropped his shoulders with a heavy sigh, he could not believe what he was about to do. He raised his arm and looked pasted Cupid, with a quick snap of his fingers he summoned a portal. Cupid did a quick spin on her heel and faced the portal, she held her hand to her chest and gulped.

"Thank you..." She mumbled and slowly walked towards the portal.

Azalea allowed Cupid in first and he lingered in front of the portal for a moment watching Cupid slowly disappear within. He swallowed down the fear that lumped in his throat and followed her through. When the two stepped in to the world, inside the palace of Amour they stilled, frozen in shock.

"I'm actually here." Cupid said aloud.

Azalea glanced at her than let his eyes wonder down the long corridor they stood in. "Yea, just make it quick."

"Right." Cupid said with a nod. She put a finger to her lips and thought. "Now, where is it?"

Cupid began to walk down the corridor with little idea of where she was suppose to go. She passed some closed doors that she felt would lead to nothing that could help her, Cupid turned in to a different hall, one to the left of the corridor she came from. This hall was long and narrow, stain glass windows lined the left side of it. But there was one that was shattered and for some reason it caught Cupid's attention.

"Broken." She said in a mumbled voice.

She kept moving forward down the hall, her path was light by the moon light that poured in through the stain glass windows, leading her towards the end of the hall. Azalea followed her closely, sinking his fingers in to his arms as a chill shook him. He shivered, but kept following telling himself not to panic.

Cupid came to a stop in front of two large doors that towered above her. She pushed against them with little force, but when they would not open she tried harder adding more and more force, yet the doors would not budge.

"I think somethings blocking the doors." She grumbled, pushing her shoulder against the doors in her attempt to open them. "Help me." She told Azalea.

Azalea pushed against the doors, but it was no use even with their combined strength the doors would not budge. Azalea dropped his arms and sighed.

"There not gonna open, so let's just get out of here." He said to Cupid.

But Cupid shook her head and she was firm in her decision. "Just keep trying, I have to get in to this room."

"Why?" He asked with a snap to his voice.

Cupid pulled herself away from the doors, starring deeply into Azalea's eyes and with a stern tone she said. "It's calling me. Whatever's inside...is calling me."

Azalea opened his mouth to speak and it was clear to Cupid he was going to argue, but he stayed silent. He closed his mouth and though he starred at Cupid, he was not looking at her it was more like he was looking through her. Azalea felt his body tense and his heart beat raced, a lump building in his throat.

"Oh no..." He uttered.

"What?" Cupid asked him.

Than and quite suddenly, Azalea whipped around and turned his back towards Cupid. His eyes went wide and his face was flushed of any color, a ghostly fog clouded his eyes.

"No, no, no." He repeated in a tearful voice. "We have to go, now!"

Cupid licked her lips and looked at the doors than to Azalea. She shook her head. "I can't, not when I'm this close."

Cupid flicked her wrist and with a burst of green light summoned her harp. She faced the doors with her harp and unleashed an attack, blasting the doors clear of there hinges. Azalea turned around and eyed the cure with a shocked expression. Cupid glanced once more at him and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before running in to the room.

"Cupid, no!" He cried to her. He reached out to her almost following her inside, but there was a strong force pulling him. Azalea looked back down the hall, eyes frantically searching for any presence of Aster. "This feeling, it has to be her..."

Cupid skid against the marble floor of the room and crashed against the wall. She dusted her skirt off and picked herself up, studying the room around with curious eyes. Cupid's eyes wandered over towards the end of the room where a low alter sat, behind the alter a shrine stood light by a single window in the ceiling where the light could come through.

She moved closer and her eyes began to focus towards the shrine, in the middle she could just make something out. Cupid continued till she stood in front of the alter and across from the shrine, starring with questionings eyes at the shrine. There was something familiar about this room to her, she felt like she had seen it in a memory or a dream.

"What is that?" She spoke aloud to no one.

Cupid brought a hand to her chest, suddenly over come with a mix of emotions. Her eyes watered and tears began to sting her face, but she did not cry out. There was a warmth in her chest that she could not explain, like a fire had been light within her. Her head ached as though something heavy had struck her and her hands trembled.

Behind the alter, buried within the shrine Cupid could see a scepter with a stone heart atop. She stretched out her arm and reached out towards it. Her tears fell fast and heavy like an endless stream and she wondered if she had ever cried this much before, but she was not sad. She felt a knot in her stomach almost like butterflies, but this feeling traveled through her whole body until all she felt was a light and airy sensation.

"Have I been here...?" She asked herself.

The scepter began to move forward from the shrine, floating towards Cupid. When Cupid wrapped her fingers around the body of the scepter there was a burst of light that consumed the room whole. It was like being struck by lightening and than plunging to the earth all at once, Cupid 's tears began to flow faster, pouring from her eyes like rain. Her chest swelled with a fiery heat, there was a hum that fell in to her ears. As she starred at the scepter, a storm of memories washed over Cupid and her lips whimpered as everything came crashing back to her.

"Amour, Queen RoseMary, The Passion Heart precure. How could I forget it all." The words fell from her lips like heavy tear drops. "The ring it was made for me, you sent me back to fight and it's taken me this long..."

Her ring began to shimmer and the heart atop of the scepter began to glow bright with a gold light. Cupid bit her quivering lip and whimpered as she choked back tears. A warmth wrapped itself around Cupid, it was gentle, but strong and a love poured from it. It was a feeling she knew well, it was her queen.

"You've returned, Yui."

Cupid felt the words whispered in to her ears and she smiled softly. "I have."

"Cupid!"

Azalea's desperate cry broke through the air and it was as if Cupid was pulled back in to reality. Cupid felt the ground beneath her vanish and the light that had surrounded her grew dim as darkness ate away at it until darkness was all that surrounded her. Despair poured over everything like a curtain of sorrow had been drawn. Cupid knew this feeling too, this was despair. It was Aster.

But it did not overwhelm her, because Cupid was falling. She was falling through the ground in to a portal and she was falling away from the kingdom. She pulled the scepter down with her, holding it tightly as though it was the most precious thing in the world. Before long Cupid was no longer in Amour, she had just narrowly escaped. She fell in to a pair of safe arms that held her from crashing against the ground. Cupid blinked, puzzled to what had just happened. She was back in the woods and she was being cradled in Azalea's arms.

Cupid look to him, face scrunched and said. "Azalea, I remember."

Azalea quickly dropped her and she fell with a thud and a huff. While Cupid rubbed at her now bruised back, Azalea paced with panic.

"This is bad, really bad." He said. He stomped his foot and bawled his fist, turning to peer at Cupid. "You!" He hissed.

"What?" Said Cupid.

"Do you know what you've just down?!" He shouted.

A grin crept on to her face and ever so confidently she waved the scepter and said. "I've solved the case."

Azalea's lips pulled into a frown and he raised a brow. "What?"

Cupid jumped to her feet, dusted her skirt off and turned on her heel beginning to walk away from Azalea. "Go hide somewhere safe, where Asphodel won't find you and make sure Ambrosia is with you."

Azalea cocked his head, the side of his lips tucked up in confusion and he uttered. "Uh? B-but what about you?"

Cupid paused in her stride away from him and glanced over her shoulder. "I have something important to do."

The sun rose above the city and light spread across Valor, sun light seeping into the windows of citizens all around. There was barely a cloud in the sky, but the sun was not beating down with heat on to the city. The air was a bit chill, just enough for a light jacket.

Tokie starred up at the sky and soaked in the feeling of the calm morning. She wished she could enjoy the morning, but it seemed like her body was jumping with nerves. Tokie had convinced her care takers at the orphanage to let her out for the morning, shortly after she asked the rest of precure to meet her at Orie's home, the home closest to her.

Tokie knocked on the front door of Orie's home, unable to keep still as she waited to be allowed in. She tapped her foot away and she paced until finally she was greeted by Orie's warm smile.

"Hey, come inside the girls are waiting in the garden." Orie said and walked her back.

Tokie messed with the hem of her shirt in a nervous manner. She let her eyes scan the mountain of boxes that laid scattered around Orie's home.

"Why are there so many boxes here?" Tokie asked.

"I'm moving." Said Orie. "Sorry about the mess, but the move is happening in a few months."

"No, it's okay..." Tokie said lowly.

Orie lead Tokie through the kitchen and in to the back where the garden was, she stretched her arm out and pointed towards Rei and Waki who sat at a table waiting for the two.

"Here we are." Orie said, smiling like always.

Tokie smiled nervously as she approached the girls. She sat down when Orie pulled out a chair for her, but kept her gaze towards her hands. Rei and Waki shared a puzzled look between themselves as they took notice of how Tokie was acting. Orie sat as well and she too noticed Tokie's strange behavior.

"Tokie." Said Orie. "Are you alright?"

Tokie sighed as she shook her head. "No, see I haven't been honest with you girls. See, yesterday before you three found me well...I had an encounter."

Waki's brows scrunched together and she said. " What kind of encounter?"

Tokie took a breath and sighed. "With Aster-" Tokie jolted up and slammed her hands down on the table and spoke before any of the girls could."- I know I should have told you girls, but there was something I needed to do first."

"Wait, what do you mean? How could you have encountered Aster?" Orie asked her, face laced with concern.

"She appeared in front of me, a version of herself that wasn't really here. I think she wanted my ring, I think she wanted to destroy it or maybe take it's power..." Tokie said, mumbling off towards the end. She shook her head and continued. "Anyway, she said something about facing power like mine before and something about her and the way her presence felt was really familiar to me. So, I..."

"You what?" Rei asked, who up to this point was nothing else but confused.

"I went to Amour." Tokie said blunty.

"What!" The girls shouted at the same time, eyes wide as they all starred a Tokie.

"I convinced Azalea to take me and he did. But don't be mad at him, it was my idea." Said Tokie. "So, when I was there I-I, well I don't know how to explain this."

Gently, Rei stretched her arm across the table and took a hold of Tokie's hand. She stayed quiet, but the look in her eyes urged Tokie to continue. Tokie licked her lips and gulped, she looked at the girls with a somewhat tearful look in her eyes, but seeing how warm their expressions where Tokie felt calm suddenly and it was as if all her fears and hesitations melted away.

"Rei, do you remember the first time we meet?" Tokie asked her.

Rei giggled and said. "Yea, you put a letter in my locker and signed it the mystery cupid."

Tokie laughed, but shook her head. "No, I tackled you in the school hall and demanded you give me the love charm. Even when you swore that you didn't have it, I still shouted at you to hand it over."

Rei's lips fell in to a puzzled frown and her eyes narrowed towards Tokie as she listened to her speak. Her mouth opened just a bit and she uttered a low and questioning. "What?"

"Than Ambrosia came to the school yard and you transformed for the first time." Tokie said.

"But, how do..." Rei mumbled in a confused shock.

Tokie looked to Orie and smiled as she went on to say. "And Orie you first transformed right here in the garden so that you could protect your grandmother, and lastly you Waki." She paused for a moment. Tokie giggled than said. "Well you were a bit stubborn and mysterious, but after getting your love charm back from Azalea you finally joined us."

Rei, Orie and Waki starred off in a bit of a daze. How could Tokie know this and why was she even bringing it up? Rei looked at Orie who in turn looked to Waki who in turn simply shrugged her shoulders. Not one of the three could follow with what Tokie was getting at.

"Girls, I'm sorry for forgetting. I don't know how, but I did. I know this probably makes zero sense, but please just..just believe me." Tokie wiped at her eyes before any tears could fall, her lips quivered for just a moment.

"Tokie, what are you trying to tell us?" Orie asked out.

Tokie smiled the best she could without bursting into tears, she held her head up to show she would not cower from what she was going to say.

"Girls, don't you get it? The ring, my dreams, my memories of first meeting you three. It's me, it's me-"

"Yui." Rei's gentle whisper carried in to the air with a heavy feeling that none of the girls could quite grasp. "I-it's...you're...are you really, her. A-are you Yui?" Rei whimpered.

Tokie nodded. "It's really me, I'm Yui."

How could it be, this did not make sense. Yui was left behind in Amour, lost in the eyes of the precure. But now Tokie was here saying that in reality she was Yui, could it be true? How could Hattori Tokie be Yui, the fairy from Amour, and if it was true than who exactly was Hattori Tokie?

"No, I-I don't understand." Orie stammered as she spoke, a cloud of confusion stormed through her mind as she tried to make sense of things. "Yui was a fairy, not a human girl. You're from earth and you live in the orphanage because you're a human."

Tokie shook her head. " I live in the orphanage because I don't have any traceable family. I don't have any family because I'm a fairy from Amour. Don't you girls get why I didn't want to answer your questions about being connected to Amour? Why I got so upset any time you three tried to figure out if I was somehow attached to Amour. I had no memories to recall, the earliest thing I could remember was waking up in the orphanage around summer time."

"When we had returned from Amour." Waki said lowly.

"Right." Tokie said. "When I woke up, Tojou-san asked me if I knew why I was there at the orphanage. When I said I didn't know, she said it was because I was found at the front of the hospital, unconscious and alone. They weren't able to find any family, so I was sent there. Anything before waking was a blur. The dreams I was having were not dreams at all, they were my memories."

Rei laid her hand over her chest and she gasped as though a sudden realization had struct her. "My dreams, the girl was you. You were trying to reach me, that explains why the girl said that I had found her because by than you had joined us."

"Unbelievable..." Waki said with a nervous chuckle, running a hand through her hair as she leaned back in to her chair. "All this time you were here and with us."

"But how did you turn in to a human?" Orie asked her.

Tokie smiled and brought a hand over her heart. "Love, it was love."

Orie pressed her hand to her face, racking her mind to make sense of this. "B-But-"

Rei pushed her chair back and she stood with a jolt. "No more questions." She said.

"Rei..." Said Orie.

Rei shook her head, tears finding their way free on to her cheeks. Rei walked towards Tokie and stood in front of her, a smile crossing her face as she studied the girl before her. Finally the day Rei had waited for for so long, it seemed unreal yet so very real at the same time. Rei slowly brought her arms around Tokie until she was consumed by emotions and embraced Tokie, arms wrapping strongly around her.

She hugged Tokie tightly, allowing her tears to fall. "You're really here." She said as she cried.

Tokie embraced Rei and laid her head against her chest, tears falling from her eyes and puddling on to Rei's shirt. "Yea, I really am."

* * *

 _Ed:. "P.R.E.C.U.R.E Love."_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "Yui, you're back! This is the best day ever."

Waki: "Well, let's hold off on the celebrating for now."

Rei: "What? But things are finally starting to turn around!"

Tokie: "Maybe she's right, after all it looks like things aren't going to stay good."

Rei: "Oh, no..."

 **Next Time On Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 41: "Farewell Orie: A Last Goodbye in the Garden."_


	41. Chapter 41

**Episode 41**

 _Op: "We Are Passion Heart Precure~Hybrid Mix."_

 **"Farewell Orie: A Last Goodbye in the Garden."**

* * *

"So, let me try to see if I understand this." Waki said. She sat on the edge of Orie's bed, Tokie and Rei sitting across from her on the floor of Orie's room.

After Tokie had recovered her memories and told the girls who she really was, there was still some confusion. Waki and Orie seemed to be troubled by the news and were still trying to make sense of the matter. Rei on the other hand seemed to be happy just knowing that Tokie was Yui.

Waki pressed a finger to her cheek as she thought, she jumped up a bit with a 'Oh' as she began to say. "Alright, so Yui turned in to Tokie and than Tokie somehow found her way to earth and than became a precure and...hold on I'm still lost." She admitted with a sigh.

Toki giggled. "It's alright, but I think I can explain it better if we ask simple questions."

"Alright, than how did you become human and why didn't you remember anything?" Waki leaned back as she asked, eyeing Tokie curiously.

"First, it happened when we went to Amour and Rei was with me. We went to the palace." Tokie began to say, recalling the memory. "I remember when Rei told me to keep going until I reached the queen because I think Aster had found us. So, she was going to distract her." Tokie looked to Rei as though to make sure her memories were correct.

"She's right, I remember." Rei assured her and the girls.

Toki bit her lip as she tried to think back to that day. "Um, than I went to the room that I knew Queen RoseMary was in. See that room is what the palace is built around, that's were the love charms were made and were the first precure appeared. That room has an alter and a shrine to honor the first precure and the past queens. A lot of love can be found there or more like felt, ya know?"

"So like a safe place for the queen, where she conjure the most of her powers?" Orie said with a questioning tone.

Tokie nodded and continued. "Right, so anyways when I saw the Queen there I ran to her and I was, so shocked I guess. Mainly because the kingdom was not turned to un-breakable stone, it was in ruins. And she wasn't safe either, I started crying and screaming that I wanted to help her and protect Amour. I told her you girls were trying, but that I was scared you girls would get hurt or worst. I just remember crying and saying how much I wanted to help."

"Tokie, what else do you remember?" Orie asked her, trying to push her to remember.

"Queen RoseMary said that my love was strong and it was enough to help. Than all I remember is a feeling, like I was calm." Tokie said. "After that I woke up in the orphanage...that's what I remember."

"I think I get it." Rei said aloud, but she kept her gaze towards the ground. Rei jumped up on her feet and there was a look in her eyes that said she had figured it out. The girls looked to her with puzzled expressions. "Yui, when I asked you why I had transformed in to a precure you told me that it was because of the love in my heart and that love let me transform. Well, don't you see it's the same for you!"

"Wait are you saying that she turned in to a human because of love?" Orie asked her.

Rei nodded eagerly, a wide smile spread across her face. "Yes! Just like us! After all precure fight for love and that's what lets us transform in to precure. Love!"

Waki looked at Tokie, brow raised and face drawn in confusion. "Can that happen?"

Tokie laughed behind her hand and shrugged. "I mean... it's not entirely un heard of. Fairy's can changed to people all the time, but the difference is they can also change back to there fairy forms. But I don't think I can, I think I'm stuck like this."

"Amazing..." Orie said lowly.

"Maybe it was the room I was in or because I was with the queen, maybe my love and her powers both changed me." Tokie guessed.

"Okay, so if that's the explanation than why'd you forget?" Waki questioned.

"It must have been all the shock, like a traumatic event." Orie said.

"Do you really think so?" Tokie asked her.

"I do. I mean the last thing you saw was your home in chaos and your Queen, whom you loved, in a painful situation. Plus turning human can't be easy, it must have taken a toll on you." Orie said. She pursued her lips in thought as she tried to put the story together. "At least that's what I think."

Tokie began to smile and she nodded her head. "Exactly! Which also explains my dreams, it was like my mind was trying to remember and it all adds up, this is-"

*Ring*

Tokie's voice was drowned out by the sound of the phone ringing, after the second ring the girls could hear Nana answer the call than her voice filled the hall as she called for Orie. Orie excused herself and thanking Nana, answered the call with a soft, but questioning. "Hello?"

"Honey, it's so great to hear your voice!"

Orie smiled at the sound of her mothers voice. "Mom, it's been a while. Why are you calling now, is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, yes..." Her mother said and though she was not there Orie could note the subtle hesitation in her voice. "I'm just calling to check in, well that and... um honey do you remember when I said you would be moving at the end of the year?"

"Yes of course." Said Orie.

"Well." Her mother said in to the phone with a sigh. "Actually honey, it seems like you will be moving much sooner than we planned."

Orie gripped the phone tightly, lips falling in to a frown as she spoke. "How much sooner?"

"Not very, just sooner. Really it's not too different from the original date, it's practically-"

"Mom, how much sooner?!" Orie said with a snap, cutting her mother off.

There was a silence that filled the phone and for a moment Orie thought the call had been cut, but when she heard her mother sigh yet again, she held her breath in anticipation.

"A month."

"A month, but I-I won't even be able to finish the school year! Mother you can't-"

"I'm sorry honey, but it's already been decided. Your father and I will see you soon to help you pack and we'll discuss this than."

"But-" The line went dead before Orie could argue any further. She pulled the phone away from ear, starring off in to her hall.

"Orie."

Orie jumped with a start, she turned around and meet Tokie's worried stare. "Tokie, what's wrong?"

Tokie twirled at a lose strand of hair, shrugging before saying. "Nothing, just looking for the bathroom."

Orie hung the phone up and said. "Come, I'll show you."

"Hold on!" Tokie said, reaching out towards Orie. "Are you okay? You look a little, upset. Did something happen?"

"Oh, no." Orie said, averting Tokie's eyes. "Not really."

"You can tell me ya know." Tokie said. She giggled awkwardly as she said. "I don't really think anything is going to top my whole 'turning human and becoming a precure,' thing ya know?"

Orie laughed lightly, keeping her stare down. "Well Tokie, I just found out that I'll be moving sooner than planned."

"Oh." Said Tokie. "How much sooner?"

"Try, one month sooner."

Tokie frowned and immediately reached for Orie's hand. "A month, but that won't even give enough time to finish the school year!"

Orie tried to force a smile, not wanting to upset Tokie any further. "I know, but hey don't feel sad I mean we all knew I was moving, so really is it any different?" She said.

Tokie lowered her gaze. "I guess not, but..."

"Listen, let's not focus on me. Today is all about you." Orie said with a smile. "I mean you got your memories back and we finally have our Yui back. So, let's just forget about me for now alright."

Tokie nodded. "Okay..."

"Now, let me show you the bathroom." Said Orie. She pulled Tokie along, leading her to the bathroom. She glanced at Tokie and said. "Oh, and don't tell Rei just yet I don't want her to panic."

"Um, alright..."

* * *

Orie threw a set of shirts in to a cardboard box, she tore the rest of her shirts from their hangers in her closet and did the same, tossing the hangers in trash. Orie rummaged through her draws and tossed anything that was not clothes on to the ground, leaving her room littered with pencils bracelets and a few nick-nacs she had stored.

Nana took any shirts that had missed their goal and would neatly fold them and place them nicely in the box, she did this as she watched Orie repeat the same process of throwing things away and tossing clothes in boxes.

"You know this room will seem much bigger when it's empty." Nana said.

Orie looked to her with a raised brow and narrow eyes. "And?"

Nana shrugged continuing to pack. "Nothing just that rooms always look bigger when their empty."

Orie clicked her tongue and carried on with her process in silence. Nana droped her shoulders with a sigh and put the shirts she had folded aside, she walked over to Orie and took the pile of clothes she had bawled up from her hands and set it aside as well. Orie shot her a glare, but Nana did not move.

"Miss Sato, please don't be so upset. You knew you were moving and now, well now you're just moving sooner." Nana said, smiling softly. She tried to get Orie to see that things were not really as bad as she thought, but Orie was stubborn and would not just sit and take things.

"Nana you know this isn't fair, I won't even be able to finish the school year with Rei. I won't see Waki graduate and Tokie's been going through somethings lately and I really want to be there." Orie said in protest, brows furrowed together in anger.

"Miss Sato please." Nana said to her, pleading for her to calm down. "You shouldn't be upset after all living alone is not right for a young girl, you should be with your parents."

Orie clicked her tongue at the statement, crossing her arms with a huff. "Nana please, I've been alone for a while now a little longer won't hurt me!" Orie argued.

"Well, it's not up to me anyways. So please Miss Sato, settle down and help me pack." Nana said as she returned to packing.

Orie threw her arms up with a dissatisfied grunt. "Nana, listen to me! I don't want to leave my friends and I don't want to leave Japan!"

"Miss Sato, listen to me." Nana's tone changed suddenly and it was like someone had flipped a switch. She looked at Orie with a stern set of eyes and said. "Your friends will be fine. Finishing the year without Miss Yasuda won't be the end of the world. You'll be starting a new school anyway, so you should get use to not seeing her and missing Miss Takara's graduation isn't going to hurt anyone. As for this new friend whatever she has going on I'm sure Miss Yasuda and Miss Takara will help her through it!" Nana raised her voice towards the end, wagging her finger at Orie as she continued. "Now I won't have you acting like your life is over, you are a Sato and you must start acting like one. So pick up your belongings and pack them away."

Orie bit her lip to keep from shouting, all the rage she pent up made her face boil. She stomped her foot with a loud huff and stomped out the room saying nothing more. Nana rubbed at her temples and sighed heavily, muttering something Orie did not catch. Orie, in her angry state, marched out in to the garden. She stood in the middle of the garden with a heavy pout on her face, arms firmly sat across her chest.

"This is ridiculous! How can they do this to me?!" She said with a shout.

Orie stomped her foot once more and let out a yell, hands bawled at her side so tightly her knuckles paled. In her fit of rage Orie did not hear the pair of steps coming towards her and she did not even notice when Cure Rose entered her garden and stood frozen, staring at her.

"Um, Orie?" Said Rose.

Orie froze at the voice, she turned and stared at Rose with a questioning expression. "R-Rose, what are you doing here, did something happen?!"

"No, no nothing like that." Rose said quickly waving away her worries. But just by the pout that hung on her lips, Orie could tell that something was troubling Rose. "I-is it true?" Rose asked.

Orie raised a questioning brow and said. "Is what true?"

"Are you leaving?"

Orie shut her eyes as she sighed heavily. She rubbed at her arm as she spoke, averting her eyes from Rose's gaze. "I-I was going to tell you, but well..." She stammered growing silent, her shoulders slumped forward as she frowned. "Did Tokie tell you?"

"She did, but don't worry Rei doesn't know." Said Rose. Rose took a step closer towards Orie, her eyes fogged with sadness and the urgency in her voice shook with every word she said. "Why didn't you tell me? I get why you'd want to hold off from telling Rei, but why me?"

Orie shrugged, hands slapping down onto the side of her thighs as she sighed once more. "I don't know, I mean it wasn't anything personal and...well I-I just...you see." Orie struggled to find the right thing to say, she wanted so much to just forget about the whole mess, but seeing how worried Rose looked just made her heart ache. "Rose, I didn't want to upset you and I...I don't know it just seems like this wasn't the most important thing that happened today."

"Not important, why would you say that? W-what because of Tokie, Orie what happened with Tokie today is very important, but so is this." Rose said.

"Listen, it's late and if Nana sees you all transformed like this than she'll start asking questions." Orie turned to Rose and waved for her to follow. "Change back and I'll walk you out."

Rose caught Orie's hand and pulled her back, she shook her head and her face was painted with a stern expression. "Listen to me Orie, we have to talk about this. Tomorrow after class you, me and Tokie."

"But Rose-" Orie started, but was quickly hushed up when Waki pressed her finger to her lips.

"Orie, tomorrow. We'll settle everything, your leaving and Tokie's whole situation. We'll figure something out." Rose told her. Rose pulled Orie tightly in to her arms, embracing her strongly before saying her goodbyes. "See ya."

"Rose!" Orie called out to her, but with a quick and swift jump over Orie's gates Rose was gone. Orie clicked her tongue. "This timing couldn't have been any worse..."

* * *

Tokie paid no attention to the loud clamor of the school bells, she waved absent mindedly to her classmates as she shoved her belongings in to her school bag. Tokie snatched up her school bag and glanced at the class room clock and realizing the time made a panic dash for the door.

"Sorry, excuse me!" Tokie apologized as she pushed pass her fellow classmates, running down the halls of the middle school like her life depended on it.

She ran through the doors of the high school building and managed, after many errors, to find her way to the schools drama club room. She threw the door open and shut it behind her as she dropped her bag on the ground, Tokie pulled out a chair and with a loud huff slid in to the seat.

"Sorry I'm late." Tokie said.

Waki and Orie were the only other people in the room, they stood beside each other mumbling between themselves, but quickly ending their conversation once they had that Tokie had arrived. They took two chairs and pulled them up beside Tokie and sat down along with her.

"It's fine, it's not like this is class or anything." Waki leaned back in to her chair, one leg over the other as she titled her head back.

"So, why are we meeting?" Tokie asked, smiling brightly.

Waki raised her head and looked over at Orie and said. "Yea, why are we meeting?"

"Because." Said Orie. "I know that things got a little...out of focus the other day what with the news of my moving, but Tokie I want you to know that right now we're here for you. If there's anything that's bothering you or anything you want to talk to us about, than you can."

Tokie eyed her with a questoning stare and shrugged as she spoke. "Um, okay. Thanks I guess.."

There was an air of silence that hung over the girls for a moment, Tokie starring at Orie with a wide smile as though waiting for something big. Waki seemed like something else was on her mind, her eyes starring off at the ceiling. Orie stared at Tokie with patient eyes, waiting for the young girl to speak, though about what Tokie did not know.

"Well." Orie said.

"Well wait?" Repeated Tokie, still smiling.

Orie shifted in her chair, cleared her throat and said. "Isn't there something you want to say? I mean, something major did just happen to you."

"Major? Oh, do you mean the whole recovering memories and stuff?" Tokie said, finger pressed to her cheek. She shrugged, dropping her finger from her face. "What's there to talk about, I feel like we've pretty much covered it all."

Orie frowned, saying. "Are you sure, Tokie what happened to you is pretty serious and the other day at my house things got...interrupted."

"Speaking about your house." Waki interrupted, changing the subject. "Have you told Rei yet?"

Orie leaned back against her chair with a sigh, averting her eyes from Waki's stare. "No..." She mumbled.

Tokie felt her shoulders drop as a frown crept on her face. "Orie, she should know. You two are best friends and you can't keep it from her forever."

"I know and I will tell her, but that's not important right now." Orie said.

Waki raised a brow at her and said. "Then what is?"

"This! Tokie and Amour, what else would be important right now!" Orie said with a shout.

"Orie." Tokie called her softly, taking a hold of Orie's hand. "What happened with me is done and over with, really there's not much to talk about. I got my memories back, I'm safe here with you girls and the four of us are gonna defeat Aster. But you moving away-"

"My moving away is nowhere as important as you or Amour or Aster." Orie cut her off, voice growing cold as she spoke. "Tokie, Waki, I know you girls are worried, but right now we have to focus on our responsibility as precure and nothing should get in the way of that."

Orie rose from her chair, strapping her school bag over her shoulder and marching for the door with angry stomps of her feet. She kept her hand on the door knob, peeking over her shoulder at the two girls who starred blankly at her.

"We're precure, we shouldn't let things get in the way of that." Orie said almost with a hiss to her words as she left the room and shut the door gently, leaving Waki and Tokie with more concern over her than before.

Tokie turned to Waki with a tearful stare. "Why is she acting like that? She's so obsessed with what happened to me, why?"

Waki crossed her arms firmly across her chest, eyes darting towards the door. "Because she's too upset to face her own problems, so she's trying get her mind on something else."

"We should do something for her, to clear her head from me a-and from all this precure duty." Tokie said. "But what?"

"Maybe a party." Waki suggested. "Like a farewell party."

"But Rei doesn't know she's leaving, how will we plan this?" Tokie asked.

"Easy, we tell REi we're doing the party early that way we can let Orie tell Rei when she's ready." Waki explained.

"I like the idea, but do you really think that will work?" Tokie asked, concerned.

Waki nodded, assuring her it would work with a confident smile as she spoke. "Yea, we threw a small party for Rei once. It was nice, just the three of us having a good time without worrying about precure stuff. It's exactly what Orie needs, a little party to remind her we love her and that she shouldn't feel bad for not always thinking about being a precure or our 'duty' as a precure. Plus, it'll be good to send her off with a happy memory."

Tokie jumped up from her seat, smiling. "Alright, then let's give her the greatest party ever!"

* * *

Orie groaned as she picked up a rather heavy box, careful where she stepped as to not trip over the other boxes that lined the floor of her room. She stumbled a bit as she laid the box in her hands on her bed, tearing the top open and rummaging through it's content.

She clicked her tongue, frustrated to not find what she was looking for. "Where could it be? I thought I put it in this one, maybe it's in a different box."

"Ms. Sato." Came Nana's voice, echoing in the halls.

Orie sighed and stuck her head out from the room and shouted. "What is it?"

"You have a visitor."

"Who could it be?" Orie asked herself, rushing down the halls.

"Orie!" Rei greeted with a bright smile.

Orie slid to a stop, nearly bumping in to Rei. "Oh.." She uttered, eyes wide. "Rei, why are you here?"

"To study. Remember you said you'd help, you didn't forget did you?" Rei asked her.

"Actually..."

"Actually, Ms. Sato is quite busy packing." Nana walked up beside Orie, facing Rei with an apologetic look as she spoke. "Sorry Ms. Yasuda, but you'll have to cancel your plans." Nana said.

"Nana." Orie hissed.

"Packing already, isn't it a bit early?" Rei asked.

"Well Rei I've been packing for months now. Don't want to wait till the last minute." Orie said with an awkward chuckle. She turned to Nana and excused herself and taking Rei by the hand she shuffled in to the kitchen.

"I get that you want to pack early, but it seems like you've packed the whole house." Rei said, noting the boxes that littered her house.

"Well, um... actually Rei I've wanted to tell you something about the move." Orie spoke with a hesitant tone.

"What is it?" Rei titled her head, brow raised in question.

Orie fiddled her thumbs, taking in a breath than saying. "Okay, I'm just going to say it."

"Say what?"

"Rei, I'm moving... sooner than I thought." Said Orie.

Rei furrowed her brows as a puzzled look crossed her face, she spoke with a soft tone to her voice. "How soon?"

Orie bit her lip, eyes darting towards the ground. She whispered. "A month."

Rei felt her lips part though she was speechless to speak, her eyes wandered the room as she racked her mind for anything to say. "I-I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything, I didn't want to tell you because I was worried I'd upset you and things just started to get so...well, so good around here what with Tokie recovering her memories and I didn't want the team to lose focus." Orie spoke quickly shifting her eyes from Rei to the ground every few words.

"Lose focus?" Rei repeated with a questioning tone.

Orie nodded. "Yes, I mean Aster has nearly recovered all of her powers and everything with Tokie..." She paused to take a breath and let out heavy sigh. "What I'm trying to say is that right now we should be focused on being precure."

"But Orie..."

"No, it's okay Rei don't even worry about me. I'm sorry that I've given you another thing to worry about, I'm sorry that I've upset you. But really this is nothing to worry about."

"Hold on a mom-wow!" Rei exclaimed as her arm was pulled forward and Orie began to rush her out from the kitchen. "Orie!"

"Rei, don't you worry I won't focus on anything else other than precure. Honestly this news couldn't have come at a worst time. But it's going to fine." Orie opened her front door and pushed Rei outside. Rei eyed her with confusion as Orie kept talking. "Now, I'll see you at school and just like I said, I won't lose focus I know right now more than anything being a precure is what matters most. Now see you later!"

"But Orie-" Rei went silent when the door shut in her face, she was left standing in utter confusion. She stared at the door and brought her hand up, hesitant to knock. But she sighed and decided it would be best to leave, something told her that Orie was not in the mood to speak to her.

When Orie heard the gentle taps of foot steps grow quieter, she knew Rei was gone. Orie turned her back towards the door feeling a heavy guilt hanging over her. Orie slide to the ground and pulled her knees under her chin. She hugged her knees tightly to herself and sighed. "I'm ruining everything..."

* * *

Ambrosia paced nervously under the light of the single lamp that hung above the empty room, though she knew it was not safe to be in the abandoned building right now she had no where else to go and wandering the city in plain sight was far worst of an idea then staying here.

She stopped from pacing and turned towards Azalea who appeared frozen from just the mere sight of her glare. "What on earth were you thinking?!" She snapped, voice cracking like thunder.

Azalea shrugged and tried to stay as he spoke, though his voice quivered. "I-I don't know, she l-looked desperate and I-I wanted to help. I m-mean aren't we good guys now?"

Ambrosia rolled her eyes, pulling at her hair as she spoke. "Yes, good guys not idiots! Anything could have happened to you or worst to that girl! If that team is even one precure short that could spell the end for everyone!"

Azalea hugged himself, dropping his gaze until he was starring at the ground. "I'm sorry." He said in a whisper.

Ambrosia watched him with a softer look in her eyes, feeling the anger in her body subside. She took a breath to calm herself and said. "Listen, Azalea I know you think that we're good guys or whatever, but you can't forget that more than anything else we are traders. If Aster ever sees us again, it will be the end for us."

"You don't think I know that?!" Azalea snapped. "But I want to help them, I feel like I owe it to them. After what I did, trying to help Aster destroy this world after helping her destroy Amour, I feel so guilty. I just want to help."

"Azalea..." Ambrosia reached out towards him, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's good that you've been trying so hard to redeem yourself, but that was not the way to do it. If you want to help those girls out than you must ask them how you can help. Don't just go running in to danger."

"I know..." He said with a sigh.

Suddenly, Ambrosia began to dig her nails in to his shoulder, Azalea whimpered at the pain. He looked up at her, but her gaze was fixed to the window. She seemed frozen, a glossy fog over her eyes that made her seem lost. Azalea brought a hand to his chest, feeling a familiar ping in his heart.

"He's near." He said.

Ambrosia nodded, removing her hand and whispering an apology for the pain she caused him. She snapped her fingers and a portal was summoned, turning towards Azalea Ambrosia urged him to hurry through. As Azalea stepped through, he felt Ambrosia pull him back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Be careful from now on, if you really wish to help the precure just...be careful." She warned.

Azalea nodded. "Come on, before he finds us."

The two quickly fled before Asphodel could reach them. Azalea knew he his actions had been a bit rash last time, but he did not regret it. However, he knew Ambrosia was right. With Asphodel chasing them down, they were better off hiding somewhere safe rather than tagging along with the precure. Regardless of the dangers, Azalea did have a change of heart and despite how much her feared Asphodel, his desire to help the girls was far greater. Though thanks to his last act of heroism, he knew all too well that for now he would just have to wait. For now, he was better off in hiding.

 **Eyecatch 1: The camera is zoomed in on Rei's face, she winks and than the camera moves down a line of hearts made by the girls hands. A bright light shines than the camera zooms out to show Cure Adore, Merry, Rose, and Cupid as the Passion Heart Precure logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Chibi versions of Rei, Orie, and Waki stand side by side arms raised as they are consumed by a bursting light, transforming in to their cure forms. Than Cure Cupid comes crashing down, landing on the girls and waving to the camera with a wide smile as the Passion Heart Precure Logo appears.**

It was late in the day now and Waki found herself trapped within the green room assorting the gardening tools, checking the plants, and well doing what she always did in the green room which was to keep the place in an orderly fashion. It was tedious to do and although she enjoyed her plants she would much rather be planning Orie's surprise farewell party.

But luckily for Waki, this time around she had company. Tokie was watering the plants and humming to herself, clearly enjoying being a plant care taker. Rei was also there, but it seemed like she would not be much help at all. Rei played with a leaf from a tomato plant, brows hung low over her eyes as she sighed.

Waki glanced at her with a questioning stare. "You alright, Rei?" She said as she finished up her work.

Rei shrugged. "Sure...but I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Tokie piped up from behind a bundle of potted plants.

"Orie..." Rei said softly. Her shoulders droped and her eyes were fixed towards the ground. "I went to her house the other day and she told me she was moving away, like, sooner than we thought."

Tokie and Waki shared a glance before turning to Rei with frowns. Waki rubbed at her neck as she spoke. "Yea, we kinda knew that already..."

"What?" Rei said with a slight gasp, a sad shock hidden in her voice.

"Sorry, Orie didn't want us to tell you." Tokie said apologetically.

Rei sighed as she spoke. "No, I get it...but that's not what I've been thinking about."

"Than what's on your mind?" Waki asked.

Rei let out a loud huff, a frown stretching across her face as she spoke. "When she told me she seemed more concerned about how I'd feel and she kept apologizing for it. Than she kicked me out before I could even say anything. I don't know it just felt like she didn't really want to talk about it or even think about it." Rei explained with a worried look draped over her.

"We've noticed the same thing, Orie's been acting...strange." Waki said.

"Mhm." Tokie hummed. "It's like she can't stop thinking about being a precure or how we feel, she's completely ignoring what's happening to her."

"Should we do something? I mean, we should right? Orie should be worrying about herself right now, not us." Said Rei.

"Exactly." Waki said. "Which is why Tokie and I are throwing a farewell party. Something to clear her head."

Rei light up the moment she heard the idea, clasping her hands with an excited chirp. "Wow! What a great idea, oh please let me help!"

Tokie giggled at her excitement. "Of course you can help, actually we need the help. We don't exactly have very good ideas."

"Well, what do you have?" Asked Rei, curiously eyeing the pair.

Waki rubbed at her neck once more as she spoke. "Well...we know we're throwing a party."

Rei let out a laugh at the two, moving to wrap her arms around their shoulders and squeezing them close to her as she said. "No problem, I know exactly what to do!"

"You do?" Tokie asked, brow quirked.

Rei nodded eagerly. "Of course! I know what Orie likes and what she hates, so I have something in mind." She pulled her arms away from the pair and paced around as she spoke, counting out her ideas on her fingers. "First, nothing big just a small party, but I'm guessing you two already knew that. Secondly, something proper, but not to fancy. We can have it in her garden since it's so pretty."

Tokie eyed her with a worried look. "Won't that be hard to do, she does live there."

Rei stopped her pacing and shot a finger up while saying. "Exactly! That's why Waki will keep her occupied, and you and I will set things up. We can get balloons and some of her favorites snacks. Some pretty cloths for the tables and some drinks and we have ourselves a party!"

Waki smiled, nodding as she agreed with the plans. "Sounds good to me, Tokie?"

"It sounds amazing!" Tokie beamed.

"Plus." Said Rei, voice becoming a bit serious. "With this, maybe Orie won't feel so guilty about leaving. She shouldn't feel...guilty..." Rei's voice grew low before it stopped all together. She lowered her gaze and sighed.

Rei felt the heavy weight of Waki's hand on her shoulder and she meet her stare. Waki smiled softly, a comforting sight to Rei. "Cheer up, we have a party to plan." Said Waki.

Rei slowly smiled and nodded. "Mhm." She hummed, smiling softly. She shook her head and a bright smile quickly stretched across her face. "Right, let's get to work!"

There was little time to waste, the party was this weekend which only left them with three days to get everything together. The last few days of the school week was hard for the girls, Orie was around them which meant any discussion of the party would just have to wait until after school, where they were free to text. But once the weekend finally came it gave Rei and Tokie time to gather the needed supplies and begin to set up, it was up to Waki to keep Orie away from the house.

Orie adjusted her purse strap before settling it back down on her shoulder, she flattened away at her skirts wrinkles with a sigh before straightening out her blouse, turning to look at Waki with questioning eyes.

"Where are we going that I had to dress up?" She asked.

Waki shrugged, averting her gaze from Orie. "Oh...you know... just out."

"Just out?" Orie repeated. "I got dressed for 'just out'?"

"Yea, cause I thought why not look...nice?" Waki said, the fact that she was lying was clearly written out on her face.

Orie quirked a questioning brow, setting a hand on her hip. "Right...so what are you up to?"

"What? I'm not up to something." Waki said with a chuckle. "Come on Orie, it's been so long since we've just hung out you know? No precure business or school business or anything...personal. Just a fun day."

"Waki, what are you trying to do? Imean you're clearly hiding something, why else would you be wearing a dress?" Orie asked.

Waki sighed, feeling she had just been defeated after all Waki was not the best liar. However she also was not about to ruin the surprise. "Alright, you caught me. I've noticed how stressed out you've been lately with the move, so I thought that I'd get your mind off it."

Orie frowned hearing this, though there was a subtle look in her eyes that made her seem...upset. "Waki, you don't have to take me out to cheer me up because I'm fine. I'm not upset or anything and you shouldn't be either."

Waki scoffed. "I should be telling you that."

"What do you mean?" Orie asked, a questioning look on her face.

Waki licked her lips, swiping her hand through her hair. "It's just, lately you've been acting different. You keep hounding Tokie to speak about her recovering her memories and really being Yui, plus you keep talking about focusing on precure stuff...it just feels like your putting all your energy in to everything else just so you don't have think about the move."

Orie crossed her arms, brows firmly hung over her eyes. She shook her head as she spoke. "You're completely wrong you know. I'm very much aware of my moving away and I'm also very much aware of the fact that things have gotten a lot more serious when it comes to our precure duties."

"Have they though?" Waki said, turning to Orie with wide eyes. She sighed, frustrated as she spoke. "Orie, yea things since Amour have sucked really bad, but we just got our fairy back and she's become a precure and an even a close friend to us. How is that a bad thing?"

"It's not!" Orie snapped, her voice echoing out. There air between them became heavy and the two could feel a growing tension. They stared at one another as though waiting for one to speak, Orie dropped her gaze with a sigh and licked her lips as her voice quivered out. "It's not, it's a great thing and it means our team is back and better than before. But Aster is only getting stronger and I'm scared to think what will happen when she arrives. I'm happy for Tokie, for Rei to finally get her answers and the healing she needed, but..."

"Than what's the problem?" Asked Waki.

Orie chuckled, though it sounded empty. "After months of not knowing what we should do or what were even doing, it finally feels like we know, you know? We're going to fight Aster with all we got, as a new team. Ambrosia and Azalea aren't evil, Asphodel is always trying to get us, but we always manage to foil his plans and now it seems like he's just trying to buy time and maybe ...yea we can really defeat Aster, but...but not if I'm gone."

"So, you feel guilty?" Said Waki.

"Y-yea, I-I really do." Orie stammered, voice cracking as her eyes watered. She rubbed at her eyes and sniffled, shaking her head as though to ride away her guilt. She forced a shaky smile as she said. "How can I just leave,w-when e-everything is finally starting t-to go our way. H-how can we defeat A-Aster. If we fail, it will be all my fault."

"No, it won't."

Waki gently took hold of Orie's hand and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around Orie and holding her tightly. Orie laid her head against Waki's chest and began to sniffle, trying to hold back her tears.

"You know, you worry to much about other people." Said Waki. "You were so worried about Rei during the summer even though Amour had taken it's toll on you too. You seem to always now when I'm upset and try to cheer me up, even now you're concerned about how Tokie's doing, but you know it's okay to worry about yourself."

"B-but...I feel like I'm ruining everything. If I leave, you girls will have to deal with everything. How could I be that selfish?" Orie said, voice low with sadness.

Waki let out a slight laugh, rubbing Orie's back to calm her. "Orie, do you really think you're being selfish? You're never selfish, you're the opposite!" Waki said. "You're the sweetest, kindest, most caring girl I've meet. And you know, it's okay to be upset. And it's okay if you need to cry."

Orie sniffled once more, a hiccup escaped her as her shoulders slumped forward. "B-but I'll stain your nice dress..." She said with a bit of a giggle.

Waki laughed and pulled Orie away to look at her, she smiled and began to wipe away Orie's tears. "See, even now you're worried about me and my dress. Jeez Orie, can't you worry about yourself for once?"

A soft smile crossed Orie's face. "I'm sorry if I made you girls worry, really that's the last thing I wanted to do."

Waki let out an exaggerated sigh, a playful tone to her words. "Orie, enough! You deserve to worry about you, it's alright to be a little selfish."

"But, I am going to leave and when I do what will happen to the three of you?" Orie asked. "The four of us are a team, how can I just leave you girls and expect everything to turn out alright?"

"The three of us can handle being precure just fine." Waki said. "It won't be as easy without you, but we can still fight back. Plus, Azalea can portal between two worlds I'm sure he can manage to portal you back to Japan."

Orie laughed and said. "So that's the plan, when Aster comes we just portal me back?"

Waki smiled softly and sighed. "It's the best thing I can think of."

"Well, I guess it's not the worst plan in the world." Orie said. Orie felt calmer, her tears had long stopped and her sniffling had ended as well. She smiled and although her eyes were a bit red from crying, she looked happier.

Waki wrapped an arm around Orie's shoulder and playfully shook her a bit. "See, it's good to talk about how your feel sometimes. You really need..." Waki's words fell short as the ground began to rumble.

The two glanced at each other knowing all to well what to expect next. A shrill cry broke out and the ground beneath them continued to shake violently, another cry echoed out as a lurid came forward, towering over the pair. Waki clasped on to Orie's wrist and pulled her along behind herself and broke off running. The lurid slammed down it's massive legs, the girls stumbling forward as they tried not to fall.

"Let's just transform here, it's safe enough!" Orie shouted out.

"Fine, come on!" Waki and Orie readied their love charms and in unison called out. "Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

"Laughter filling the air, bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!"

"The flower that blooms with love, piercing evil with it's thorns! Cure Rose!"

The light from their transformation faded away, Rose and Merry standing side by side and armed with their weapons ready to attack. The lurid peered down at the two, it's cries had stopped and it no longer stomped around erratically, it was strangely still.

"Come on, before it ruins the city." Rose said. But before she could lunge at the best Merry took her arm and held her back, Merry's stare fixed on the monster.

"Hold on, where's Asphodel?" Merry asked.

Rose narrowed her eyes and scanned the skies for any sight of him. "I don't see him."

"You should take a closer look." Asphodel's voice echoed out with a chill.

Merry shifted her gaze and she could see him perched up on the beast shoulder. "Rose, handle the lurid and I'll deal with Asphodel."

Rose grinned, tightening her grip on the hilt of her sword. "You got it! Let's go!"

Rose lunged at the lurid, her sword cutting through the air as she sunk it against the side of the beast. Merry leapt up as high as she could and took aim at Asphodel with her hand bell. A series of golden rings shot out from the bell, the air trembling with the over powering sound of chimes. Asphodel jumped down before the rings could reach him, leaving the lurid to take the brunt of the attack. Asphodel landed on a knee with a fist towards the ground creating a crater, he raised his head and glared at Cure Merry.

"What a nuisance." Asphodel muttered under his breath. He stood up straight and snapped his fingers, the palm of his hand now glowing with a purple orb. Asphodel shot his arm out and the attack blasted off from his palm, storming through the air towards Merry.

Merry shot out her arm and unleashed her own attack, the two attacks crashing against each other. Asphodel grit his teeth as he tried to put more force in his blast, Merry barely able to keep her own attack from becoming over powered. But Merry was not strong enough to keep Asphodel at bay and with a burst of light she was sent flying back from the force of the explosion.

"Merry!" Rose cried out.

The lurid swiped at Rose who was too distracted to focus on the monster, Rose felt the heavy weight of the lurid's punch before she was sent crashing down, tumbling across the hard concrete. The two cures laid still and groaned from the pain they felt, Asphodel commanding the lurid to stop.

Asphodel took a few towards the cures, eyes glaring at the them with nothing, but a twisted satisfaction at the sight of his enemies in pain. There was a burning light in his palm as he charged another attack, he stopped a few feet short from standing directly over them.

"It's a shame the whole team isn't here, but I guess you two will have to do." He said.

Merry pushed herself up, leaning on her arms for support. "Do you really think you'll get away with it this time, just because it's only two of us." Said Merry, trying to ignore her body's pain.

A devious smirk stretched across Asphodel's face, as he spoke, there was something cold in his words. "This time around, I'll end you."

Asphodel raised his arm, palm pointing at Merry. Without warning, the attack shot out and Merry could nothing, but shut her eyes and prepare for the worst. But Rose was not going to sit by and watch her friend get hurt. There was a shuffle and Merry heard the blast crash against something, but the light of the attack still remained. When she opened her eyes, Rose stood in front of her blocking the attack with her sword. Rose glanced back at Merry with a confident smile, legs trembling as she tried to hold back the attack.

"Why you...move!" Asphodel's voice boomed out with anger, but Rose would not budge. "You cures are always a nuisance, jumping in harms way for what? Some pathetic teammate who can't even protect themselves, why not just let them meet their fate!"

Rose felt herself begin to slip, but she tightened her hold on her sword and pushed back against Asphodel's power. "You just don't get it, do you?!" Rose shouted over the roaring blast. She groaned as the attack began to over power her. "I'll never let anyone hurt my friends, no matter what danger comes our way I'll always step in if it means keeping her safe! That's what precure do and we do it because we love each other, I do it because I love my friends because I love her!"

Merry felt her breath hitch, pressing a hand to her chest. She stood herself up despite the aching pain she felt. Merry eyed Rose with awe, amazed at how much Rose was willing to do just to protect her. Merry stepped behind Rose and laid her hands over Rose, the two now clasping the swords' hilt. Rose looked at her with a puzzled expression, but seeing Merry's confident gaze and warm smile, Rose suddenly felt stronger.

"Together." Said Merry and the two combined their strength and summoned an attack. "Precure, Merry-Rose, Sonic-Shower!"

A shower of rose thorns swarmed Asphodel and his attack was quickly consumed until it vanished. The deafening toll of bells rung in his ears until he could no longer bare to listen, pressing his hands over his ears as he cried out in agony. Rose stumbled back with a sigh, dropping her sword as her arms went limp. Merry caught her before she could fall, Merry falling to her knees herself.

"The lurid, we have to defeat it!" Rose said with a panic, realizing the pair had forgotten about the beast.

"Precure, Adore Heart, Bomb!"

A pink beam soared through the sky and crashed in to the lurid, the light consumed the beast quickly and with one bright explosion of pink light the monster was defeated. Lying beside where the beast once was, Asphodel trembled to stand on his feet, cursing beneath his breath as he tried to recover. Merry felt her mind relax knowing the rest of her team was there with her.

"Not so fast." Came Cure Cupid's familiar voice. Before Asphodel could react, he flew back against the ground as he was pushed back by a green beam emitted from Cupid's harp.

"Look's like we were just saved." Said Merry as she helped Rose back on to her feet. Merry could not help, but to smile at the sight of Adore and Cupid. It was like watching them battle for the first time, she was in awe of her girls.

Adore appeared beside Cupid, the two girls standing across from Asphodel. Merry and Rose joined them, the precure team ready for anything he might do.

"Why don't you just give up." Said Adore, her eyes narrowing as she glared at him.

Asphodel scoffed, eyes peering at the young girls. "You just wait, you four won't always come out winning."

Asphodel summoned a portal and vanished, leaving the four precure without much of a fight. The girls changed back in to their normal forms, glad to know that for once Asphodel did not give them too much trouble. As they all agreed to head back to Orie's home, Orie could not help, but notice how nicely dressed Rei and Tokie were.

"So, are you girls going to tell me what you're up to?" She asked.

"Mhm?" Rei hummed, she quirked a brow as she looked to Orie. "What do you mean?" She said with a slight smile crossing her face.

"Come on, the three of you are dressed nicely and Waki told me to get all dressed up. What's going on?" Orie asked.

Tokie slipped her hand in to Orie's and began to pull her along as she herself started to walk faster. "You'll just have to wait and see when we get there!" She said with a giggle.

Orie glanced to Waki with a pout, hoping she would offer any answers. But Waki was not about to ruin the surprise they had worked so hard on. Waki pressed her hands against Orie's back, making Orie break in to a sprint to keep from falling over.

Just a few blocks later, Rei saw Orie's house come in to view. She turned to Orie with a bright smile, clasping her hands over her chest. "Alright Orie we're almost there, so can you close your eyes?" Rei asked.

Orie was suspicious, but she did as she was asked and closed her eyes allowing Tokie and Waki to lead her. Orie raised a curious brow when the giggle of the girls voices reached her ears, a smile crossed Orie's face as she heard Rei whispering to Waki and Tokie to keep silent as they entered the house.

Though her eyes were still closed Orie knew where she was, right in her home and from the smell fluttering beneath her nose she assumed the girls were taking her to the kitchen. But much to her surprise, the kitchen was not the goal. Orie titled her head to the side at the sound of the back door sliding open, when Waki whispered in to her ear to watch her step she became even more curious as to what the girls were up to.

"Alright Orie!" Said Rei with a cheer. "Open your eyes!"

Orie blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. When her eyes did finally adjust, Orie could barely help the small gasp that had escaped her. She brought her hand over her mouth as she took a good look at everything, her garden was like a dream. White streamers, golden balloons and pastries on tables decorated her garden to make a beautiful scene before her.

Orie slowly walked up to the tables, dragging her hand across the soft fabric of the table cloth. She gentle touched the flower petals of the tulips that sat on top of the tables, a soft smile crossing her face. She turned to the girls with tears in her eyes, trying to contain all her emotions from bursting out.

"You...did this for me?" Orie kept her voice low, trying to keep it from shaking the best she could.

"We did, we wanted to put something together as a going away party. It's our present to you." Said Waki.

Rei jumped to Orie's side, throwing her arms around Orie and embracing her tightly. "We really wanted to do this for you." She pulled back to meet Orie's gaze, both girls tearful. "Do you like it?"

Orie giggled, wiping at her eyes. "Do I like it? Rei, look at this place it's amazing! I love it!"

"Well there's no need to cry, this might be a farewell party, but it's still a party!" Tokie said. She pulled Orie away from Rei and showed her to the pastries. "Take a look! Rei knew exactly what you'd like, so she baked up some of your favorites!"

"Mochi, pudding, konpeito, even taiyaki. Rei how did you pull this all off?" Orie looked to her with a curious gaze. "I mean this is all so wonderful, thank you."

Rei shrugged, saying. "Well the bakery has most of it and the rest we made together. But really you should be thanking Waki. This was all her idea."

Orie looked to Waki, brows raised in question. "Waki, you did this?"

Waki rubbed at her neck, mouth ajar as she tried to speak. "Well..."

"It's true!" Tokie spoke up with a chime. "We all helped, but it was all Waki's idea. She put Rei in charge of the snacks, told me to take care of the decorations, but it was all her idea!She was the master mind!"

Orie felt her eyes begin to tear up again, her smile quivering. She threw arms around Waki and hugged her as tightly as she could. Waki was stiff at first, a bit surprise, but she wrapped her arms around Orie and sighed.

"Jeez, it's really not like they said. It was all of us, together." Said Waki.

"No need to be modest, Waki you've worked hard!"Rei praised her with a gentle pat on the back.

"Alright, alright girls." Tokie said. "Let's not spend the rest of today in tears and hugs, let's party and eat!"

Orie pulled herself from Waki with a laugh, wiping at her eyes. "Right, let's party!"

"And eat!" Rei chimed with a smile.

Orie was swept up by emotions, her breath hitched and tears began to pull at her eyes, but she smiled. She felt a warmth in her heart as she laid her hand over her chest, Rei gently laid a hand over Orie's back and smiled softly at her. Tokie took Orie by the hand and sat her down by a table, placing a plate of pastries down before her.

The other girls joined Orie at the table, each taking their own favorite pastry. Rei nudged Orie when she noticed Orie staring off at her plate, Rei smiled at her and urged her to eat.

"It's good I promise." Said Rei.

Orie laughed and took a bite, nearly melting away from the flavor alone. "Mhm!" She hummed.

The rest of the party went exactly as planned, Orie was enjoying herself too much to even think about moving or anything else for that matter. The party was lively even with a group so small, but Orie liked it that way. Being able to be with the girls without worrying about precure duties or moving away was a wonderful change. She was laughing along with Rei and chatting away with Tokie, Waki sat beside her and though she was mostly silent through the event, Orie liked her company.

"I can't believe you girls did all this just for me." Said Orie, taking another look at her decorated garden.

"Of course, we'd do anything for you. Plus it was just putting together a little party." Rei said.

Orie sighed and though she was smiling the girls could see it in her eyes that something was bothering her.

"What's the matter?" Asked Tokie, leaning forward with a curious look.

Orie lowered her gaze, keeping her voice at a soft tone as she spoke. "I was afraid, I was afraid that leaving you girls would make you vulnerable. I was feeling guilty too, how I could I as a precure just leave my team to handle all the work, not just that, but how could I abandon my friends. I was scared my leaving would mean that somehow Asphodel could beat you three and it's not that I don't have faith in your strength!" Orie said with a shout, her eyes growing wide. "But it takes four of us to fight him, so I figured with three he might actually win."

"But why were you so worked up about me than?" Tokie asked.

Orie shrugged, sighing heavily. "I felt really guilty about you. I thought that we finally have our team together and we finally know what happened to Yui or I guess you...and when I found out I was leaving, I felt like I was tearing the group apart. Just when things were finally going so well."

"Orie..." Rei gently whispered out, catching the girls attention. The girls eyed her, eyes drawn with concerned as she remained silent. Than and rather suddenly, Rei leapt forward until her face was inches away from Ories, a serious stare crossing her face. "That does it! Orie, we can't possibly know what you're going through especially if you hide it! Yea, it's really great that Tokie got her memories back and knowing that she was really Yui who was safe all along, is great! But Orie it's not your job to be worried! You've said it yourself we can't drive ourselves mad, we have to be logical and it's just not logical to worry yourself about everything like this!"

Orie blinked, her lips parting as her voice gently came out. "I-I..." She closed her mouth and smiling took Rei's hands in to her own and said. "I just couldn't help it, but you know seeing you three fight so well today and planning this party for me, it made me realize just how amazing you girls are. I feel so loved."

"It's because you are." Said Tokie. "We all love you."

Rei stepped back from Orie, but still remained close to her side. Orie squeezed Rei's hand as she spoke. "I feel...good. Yea, I feel good knowing that my leaving won't ruin anything and I'm happy that I have friends who love me so much. Just knowing that, I know that you girls can do this!"

"See, there's no need for tears! Today's a day for celebration!" Rei said with a cheer. She looked to Tokie and signaled for her to run inside, turning back to Orie to say. "Come inside, we made your favorite, Mont Blanc!"

As Rei began to pull Orie behind her, Orie glanced back at Waki who was following the two. Orie slipped her hand free and stopped. "Just a sec, I'll meet you inside." She said.

"Alright!" Said Rei as she ran off towards the kitchen.

Orie turned to Waki. "I wanted to speak to you privately."

"Is everything alright?" Waki asked.

"Of course, everything's wonderful. It's just I wanted to thank you personally, for doing this." Orie kept her gaze fixed on her feet, sinking her teeth in to her lip as her face redden.

"O-Orie you really don't have to thank me for anything. You're important to me, plus like I said it was all of us who planned this." Waki held an arm close to her, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She hated it when Orie cried and from the looks of it, she was about to .

But Orie was firm in her words, shaking her head and saying. "No, I'm not just thanking you for this. I-I'm thanking you because you protected me from Asphodel, you comforted me and you...since the summer you've been a great friend to me and..we've been working hard at our friendship, I just don't want to lose it..."

Waki stretched a shaky hand out to her, slowly resting it on Orie's shoulder. "Wow, what are you even saying." Her voice was soft. "Why would our friendship end just because you're leaving? We can text, we can video chat, we can even visit between breaks. Really, where is this all coming from?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I know the move won't break our friendship..." Said Orie.

"Than what?"

Orie gulped down the lump that had built in her throat, she raised her eyes to meet Waki's gaze and she could just feel her lips quiver. Her chest burned as her heart raced and she whispered out.

"T-This might seem sudden and I suppose it is, but it really doesn't seem that way to me..."

"Orie what is it?" Waki asked, trying to pry out the words Orie was struggling to say.

"Waki, I-I...I've come to realize that I like you. More than just a friend, I really do like you and to be honest I didn't want to tell you because I was so-oh!" Orie let out a light gasp, growing quiet. Waki's face was now close to hers, Waki's eyes wide and mouth ajar in what Orie assumed was shock. "...W-Waki?"

"Do you mean it?" Waki asked, voice shaking. "D-do you really mean it, because Orie I-I have felt different around you. And I know it doesn't seem like it, but I like you too, more than just a friend."

"So, you really feel the same way?" Orie asked.

"I really do and I'm starting to wish I told you earlier." Waki sighed, gently taking a hold of Orie's hands. "Our lives have been so busy lately, it feels like everyday something new was happening. So when I noticed how I felt, I thought it just wasn't the right time to tell you something like that...especially since I was so scared."

Orie let out a light laugh. "Me too, guess we were both scared for nothing."

Waki giggled as she spoke. "Guess so."

Orie slipped her hands away from Wakis' and brought her arms around her, embracing her closely as she laid her head against Wakis' chest. "I feel like everything's finally calming down, Ambrosia and Azalea are on our side, Yui's back and she's a precure, she's living a happy life as Tokie. Rei's never seemed happier and today feels like the best day of my life. I didn't realize how much I mattered to you girls."

"Of course you mattered, you always have to all of us." Said Waki. " And you know, today can only get better." Waki spoke in a sing-song like tone.

Orie looked to her, brow quirked in question. "How so?"

"Cake of course! Now come on, the girls are waiting."

Orie followed Waki's lead and she could just hear the chatter from Rei and Tokie coming from inside, Waki glanced back at her and smiled. Orie felt her lips curve in to a soft smile, as she stepped inside her home, hand still entwined with Wakis' and she felt her heart swell.

Today was everything she needed and although she knew her problems would not just disappear after today, she felt calmed. Her friends were amazing and there was nothing she wanted more than to sit down and eat with them, laughing and talking just like regular girls.

Just looking at them, Orie felt her cares drift away and she knew that they would be alright with out her here and she knew this because of love. Because they loved her, because they cared and because they were so strong on their own. After all they were precure and Orie knew no matter what happened, they were going to be alright. They were going to be just alright.

* * *

 _Ed: "P.R.E.C.U.R.E love."_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "It was such a great idea to have that party!"

Tokie: "Agreed, I feel so refreshed!"

Orie: "It was just what I needed! What we all needed, right Waki!"

Waki: "...R-right."

Rei: "Waki, what's wrong."

Waki: "It's...me."

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 42: "A Fragile Heart, Waki in Despair."_


	42. Chapter 42

**Episode 42**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure~Hyrbid Mix."_

 **"A Fragile Heart; Waki in Despair."**

* * *

The day had only just begun and already the passion heart precure found themselves fending off yet another lurid that had been summoned by no other than Asphodel himself. The precure struggled to keep the lurid from damaging the city, the sheer size of the monster was enough of a problem for them, never mind the fact the creature had a giant tennis racket.

"Adore, try getting it's attention with a boomerang!" Cure Merry shouted the order.

Adore nodded. "Okay!" She summoned a heart shaped boomerang and threw at the monster.

The boomerang crashed against the lurid, the monster turning towards Adore and letting out an intimidating roar. Adore summoned another boomerang and threw it again at the lurid, the beast growing angry. Merry snapped her fingers and her hand bell quickly appeared, she rung the bell and with a burst of light a deafening series of chimes poured out.

When the chime's reached the monster's ears, it became unbearably loud for the lurid to withstand. The lurid let out a chilling scream as it pressed it's arms over it's head. Unable to escape the overpowering chimes of Merry's attack, the lurid began to stomp around erratically, shaking the ground around it.

Adore jumped back from the lurid and looked to Cure Cupid. "Cupid, go!"

"Right!" Cure Cupid leapt straight up into the air, her harp ready to go. She shot her arms forwards, pointing her harp at the beast. With a quick strum of her harp she attacked. "Precure, Cupid Love Harp, Arrow!"

Three arrows shot out from Cupid's harp, landing around the creature before bursting in to emerald light. The lurid was consumed whole, it's voice echoing out as it was defeated. The emerald light shimmered before bursting in to an array of hearts, as the hearts faded one lay in the middle.

Cupid laid her hands under the heart and purified it, sending it back to were it rightfully belonged. She turned to the girls, thumb up. "Good job girls!"

Cure Rose ran to the team, sliding to a stop. She had one hand around her sword's hilt, her eyes fixed towards Asphodel. "It's not over yet!"

Merry, Adore, and Cupid turned to face Asphodel and quickly readied their weapons. Asphodel was still, glaring coldly at the team without taking so much as a step towards them. He kept his eyes fixed on the girls as he slowly began to move forward. Asphodel kept his arms by his side, one of his palms starting to glow with a purple light.

"If this goes on for any longer, we'll be late..." Merry said in a whisper.

Adore glanced at her, fixing her grip on her shield before fixing her eyes back to Asphodel. "But we can't just leave without beating him..."

"Adore is right." Said Cupid. Cupid stepped in front of the girls, holding her harp out in front herself and aiming it at Asphodel. "It's over now!" Cupid's harp began to shimmer with an emerald light as her power poured in to the item. "Precure Cupid, Love Harp, Arrow!"

Emerald light burst from the harp, three arrows shooting out from the blast. But just as Cupid launched her attack, Asphodel shot his arm out and a stream of purple light was sent whirling out with power. Cupid's attack was little match for Asphodels, her attack was consumed whole by the blast.

The attack continued to tear it's path through the air, only gaining more strength as it approached the precure. Rose snatched Cupid back as Adore leapt in front the group, Adore raised her shield against the blast. As the attack crashed against Adore's shield, the light began to change and misty shadows swarmed around the blast, Adore struggling to keep her shield up.

"Merry, Cupid, help Adore keep the blast back. I'll attack from above!" Rose shouted before leaping up to attack. She aimed her sword at Asphodel, summoning her attack to finish the battle.

"It won't be that easy." Asphodel's voice poured out with a chilling tone, his tone to low for the girls to hear.

"Precure, Rose Thorn-Ah!" The light of Asphodel's attack erupted suddenly, over powering Rose and the rest of the passion heart precure. Adore, Merry and Cupid were thrown back by the force of the blast, but were protected by Adore's shield. But Rose was left exposed, with only her sword as protection and it was not nearly enough. A sharp cry shook the air, it was Rose.

Cure Rose was consumed by the blast, unable to escape in time. As the light cleared smoke filled the skies, masking everything in sight. Adore lowered her shield and tried to see through the bought of smoke, no sight of Rose anywhere.

"Rose!" Merry cried out with a gasp.

Adore snapped her head to left of her, her eyes frantically searching for her teammate. Through all the smoke and dust Adore could see a fast moving dot of purple, it was Rose. She jumped to her feet and sprang forward, throwing her arms out just as Rose came crashing down. Adore fell and slide forward as she caught Rose, landing with a loud humph.

"Adore, are you two okay?!" Cupid said as she came rushing towards the pair.

Adore looked to Cupid with a soft smile. "I think so...right Rose..." Adore went silent as she noticed just how still Rose was. "Rose?"

"Adore, Rose, are you two alright?!" Merry ran to their side, kneeling down beside them. She looked at Adore and taking note of the worry in her eyes, she looked to Rose with a heavy frown. "Rose?"

Merry brought a hand over to Rose and gently pressed it to her cheek. Much to their relief, Rose groaned against the touch, her eyes fluttering as she began to wake up. Adore sighed in relief as it looked like Rose was alright. Adore slide her arms from under Rose, careful not to hurt her. Adore sat on her knees and stared at Rose, waiting for her to speak.

Rose blinked as she slowly came to, her mouth slightly open as she groaned. "W-what...happened?"

"You were caught in the blast, but it looks like you'll be fine." Said Merry.

"Where's Asphodel?" Rose asked.

Adore jumped up to her feet with a gasp, turning her head to were they last saw Asphodel. "What?" She uttered in confusion at the empty sight before her. Adore furrowed her brows with an angry frown crossing her face. "He's gone."

"He must have escaped during the blast." Cupid said.

Merry placed her arm under Rose's back, clasping Rose's hand with her other hand. "But why? Did he think we were defeated?" She said as she sat Rose up.

"No, he must have known we weren't." Said Adore. "Right?"

Merry shrugged as she spoke. "I don't know, but he's gone."

Rose pushed herself up to her feet with a pained grunt. "Who cares, we should get going anyway. We're already late as it is."

"She's right, we should go before anyone finds us." Merry said.

Adore pursued her lip to the side and hummed in thought. She sighed and said. "Alright, but only because we're okay. Wait." She paused, looking to Rose. "You are okay right?"

Rose laughed, waving away Adore's concern. "Yea, yea, I'm good. Now, let's get going."

"Change back girls, we're only ten minutes from school." Said Cupid. She changed back in to her normal form, breaking into a sprint ahead of the team. "Come on!"

"Let's go, before we're left behind." Merry said to Adore and Rose, changing back as she followed Tokie. Adore and Rose both changed back, running after the two who were now a block ahead.

Orie looked behind at Rei and Waki, waving to the girls to hurry on. Rei snatched Waki's wrist and pulled her along behind herself as they raced back to school. As Waki ran to keep up with Rei, she felt sluggish almost like something was holding her back. Waki took heavy breaths, something that was not abnormal while you were running, but for some reason she felt as though her heavy breathing was for another reason.

"We're almost there!" Rei said to her with a shout.

"O-okay." Waki said. There was something bothering Waki, but she just did not know what it was. She brought a hand to her chest, feeling the beating of her heart quicken.

Rei looked back to Waki and almost instantly saw a change in her. "Waki, you okay?" Rei asked.

"Uh?" Waki uttered, meeting Rei's gaze.

"Am I running too fast?" Rei asked with a laugh. "Sorry, just didn't want to be late. But we're here so I won't drag you along."

"We are...?" Waki mumbled under breath. Somehow she did not realize that they had reached the school, they were right outside the school gates. "How could I not notice?" She asked herself. "I...oh!" Waki felt the air in her lungs rush out, there was a ping in her chest and she froze.

"Waki, you alright?" Came Orie's light voice.

Waki looked to her, quickly changing her expression. She forced a smile as she spoke. "Oh yea, I just completely forgot that I didn't do my homework. Oh well, anyway let's get to class I think I hear the warning bell." Waki rushed inside without another word.

"Um..." Said Orie, noting Waki's strange behavior.

As Waki hurried along to her classroom, she could not help the uneasy feeling that found it's way to her. She kept her hand pressed to her chest, a burning sensation spreading from her heart. She bite her lip in thought, scrunching her blouse with a tight hand.

"Somethings...definitely off."

* * *

Normally Waki always enjoyed her family dinners, it was rare for both her parents to be home at the same time, so it was always a treat for Waki get to spend time with them both. However, she had not been feeling like herself since the school day and even long after school had ended she still did not feel any better.

Her mother chatted away with her father over the usual stuff, Wataru stuffed his face with as much food as possible even though everyone knew he would not finish his dinner. Her family was lively and talkative as per usual and yet Waki felt disconnected as though they were mere strangers to her.

"So, I figured if I take a day off next month we can do something special with the kids. What do you think Wataru?" Waki's mother asked.

Wataru, who's mouth was far to full with food, mumbled out what his mother thought was an excited 'yea'. But Waki stayed silent, her eyes glazed over as she stared at her dinner plate. Her mother eyed her and patiently waited for a response.

"Waki, what do you think?" She asked.

But Waki was lost in her own little world, she had not even taken a bite of her food. She starred off in complete silence, her family waiting for her answer.

"Waki!" Her father called to her.

It was only when Waki felt the heavy hand of her father on her shoulder that Waki jumped up with a start, eyeing her family with a puzzled expression."W-what?" She said.

Her mother sighed, pursuing her lips forward as her brows bunched up. "Waki, are you alright?"

Waki blinked, still puzzled. But she shook her head as though to clear her mind and said. "Oh, yea sorry. Had two test today, so I'm a little wiped out." She lied. Waki scratched her fork against the dinner plate before pushing herself back from the table. "Actually can I be excused, I'm not that hungry..."

Waki excused herself, leaving to her room before anyone could object. When she walked to her door she paused, her hand gently wrapped around the door knob. Waki pressed a hand to her chest, feeling the beat of her heart as though to check that everything was fine. She sighed, thinking to herself that she was acting strange.

"Just forget about it." Waki told herself, slowly opening the door to her room.

Waki shut the door as quietly as possible, for some reason she was a afraid that if she slammed the door her mother might check in on her and for now the last thing she wanted was to speak to anyone. Waki slide into bed and turned on her side, watching her wall with blank eyes.

"I feel really tired today." She spoke to herself.

Waki starred at her wall, silent and unmoving as she laid in bed. She listened to the beating of heart again, almost expecting for something to happen. Her breathing quicken, though she did not know why and suddenly her heart ached with a chill that spread across her body.

She shot upright with a gasp, clutching at her chest with panicked look about her. "What's happening?" She said aloud.

Waki could feel her heart beat faster and faster, she held her breath in fear of the worst, her lungs crying for air. The room was spinning around her and she felt dizzy, but she stayed seated in her bed. The room grew dark and she was beginning to panic even more, what was happening? There was no light in her room, not even the few trickles of sunlight came through her window. Waki was in a daze and she was suddenly surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Don't fight it."

Waki felt her body tense as a voice spoke out to her. She looked to the side of her, but could only see darkness stretched out before her. Waki sunk her teeth into her lip to keep from shouting, her breath hitched in fear of what ever was with her.

"It would all be better if you just gave up, you're not meant for this."

Waki hissed as her chest began to burn, her heart was still beating fast and with each thump she felt like knives were being driven into her. As she starred into the darkness, she could make out a pair of glowing eyes. She squinted to see if anything was really there and as though someone was walking towards her, Waki could make out a figure masked within shadows.

"It's pointless, to fight. You're not strong enough, so just...give up."

Waki stilled, her hand slide down from her chest and dropped to her side as a glossy fog covered her eyes. "Is...is that..."

"Waki!"

Waki jumped up to her feet with a start, a gasp escaping her. Her nerves settled a bit when she saw Azalea. Her room was back, no longer covered in darkness. Everything seemed normal almost as if everything that had just happened was all in her head. Azalea looked at her with worried eyes, a frown firmly hung on his face. Waki averted her eyes from his stare, still feeling a little shaken.

"A-are you alright?" Azalea said, his voice low.

Waki looked to him with a blank stare before speaking. "Yea...yea I'm fine. Why are you here, my family's home it's not safe."

Azalea shifted his weight from one foot to the other, clenching a hand around his wrist as he spoke. "I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? For what, did something happen?" Waki asked.

"No-"

"Than what are you talking about?" Waki snapped.

Azalea was taken back, not sure what to even say. "For...um, for taking Cure Cupid to Amour."

Waki sighed. "Oh, um yea sure whatever." Waki glanced to the bedroom door almost nervously, she tapped a finger on her arm. "Listen you don't have to apologize okay? Just, you have to go."

"Why? Are you alright, is anything wrong?" He asked, a panic tone to his words.

Waki rolled her eyes, bawling her hands into tight fist. "No!" She said in a shout.

Azalea eyed her in shock, feeling the hairs on his neck stand. He cleared his throat and kept his gaze to the ground as he spoke. "Um..." He uttered.

But Waki let out a heavy sigh and spoke before Azalea could say anything. "Listen, I didn't mean to snap at you and sorry if I sound pushy or whatever, but you can't be here. I mean what are you even here for? If nothing involving us precure is happening than you don't really need to be here, plus shouldn't you be hiding from Asphodel anyway?"

Azalea shrugged. "I guess so..."

"Good." Said Waki. Waki walked to Azalea and turned him around, pushing him towards her balcony. "Now, you should leave alright. I-I have to do something...stuff...well..whatever just can you leave."

Azalea looked back at her as he was being pushed out. "Waki are you sure your're okay?" He asked her. Waki kept quiet as they stepped out onto her balcony. She snapped her thumbs at him, urging him to hurry on and summon a portal. So, he did. But as he stepped through he turned back with concern clearly drawn on his face. "Are you sure your okay because-"

"Azalea, please leave." Waki hissed before he could even finish speaking.

Azalea sighed and turned away from her. As he walked through and the portal began to close he had a nagging feeling in his chest. He looked over his shoulder towards the closing portal, Waki's image just barely in view. But it was enough, it was all he needed to know that something was not right.

He squinted as her image slowly faded away, trying to make out the strange atmosphere around her. As he was brought to his next location, he felt his heart still. Azalea stepped out of the portal and entered the wooded area of one of the cities parks. He placed a hand under his chin, as he tried to piece together what he could.

"It can't be..." He whispered. "It...could it?"

Though Azalea had little to go on, he was sure about one thing. Something was wrong with Waki, he had an idea of what and was not sure how to prove it. But he was right, he just did not know it yet. Something was indeed wrong with Waki.

 **Eyecatch 1: The camera is zoomed in on Rei's face, she winks and than the camera moves down a line of hearts made by the girls hands. A bright light shines than the camera zooms out to show Cure Adore, Merry, Rose, and Cupid as the Passion Heart Precure logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Chibi versions of Rei, Orie, and Waki stand side by side arms raised as they are consumed by a bursting light, transforming in to their cure forms. Than Cure Cupid comes crashing down, landing on the girls and waving to the camera with a wide smile as the Passion Heart Precure Logo appears.**

It was only noon and Rei was already exhausted enough to go home and sleep. She woke up early to help Orie finish with the last of her packing, which turned out to be more work than Rei had thought. Now, the two girls sat out in the garden for lunch finally finished with all the packing.

Rei stuffed herself with a handful of snacks, mumbling out an inchorent sentence as she ate. "Sho, I guest Waki and bou are parting. Bright?"

Orie quirked a questioning brow at her, her mouth slowly parting as she let out a puzzled. "What?"

Rei took a big swig of water and gulped down her food, patting her chest as though to help the food travel down. She cleared her throat before saying. "I said, I guess you and Waki are dating now. Right?"

"Oh." Orie uttered out, face red as she softly smiled. "Um, yea. I guess we are."

Rei shot up with a cheer, beaming with a bright smile as she moved around the table and hugged Orie tightly. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two! I can't believe you confessed first!"

Orei giggled at Rei as she tried to pull herself apart. Orie smiled as she thought back to the other day at her party. "Well, I felt like I had to. I mean since I was leaving so soon I didn't want to leave with any regrets." She explained.

"Well, I'm happy you did. You two have gotten really close lately and I think you two are super cute together!" Rei said. "I mean just imagine if you hadn't!? You would have left not even knowing she liked you back!"

"I know, I'm happy I worked up the courage. Oh, but..." Orie said with a small gasp, she leaned forward and lowered her voice until she was whispering. "But don't say anything to Tokie yet, Waki wants to tell her together."

"But you told me over text." Rei said with a pout.

Orie laughed at Rei's childish face, gently patting her back to calm her. "I know, I know. But Waki really wants to be the one to tell Tokie, well actually she wants both of us to do it."

Rei shrugged and returned back to her seat. "Well alright, but changing the subject a bit. Where is Waki? Wasn't she suppose help out too?"

Orie let out a soft sigh, taking a sip of her tea before speaking. "She was, but she texted me this morning saying that she couldn't make it. She didn't tell me why though and when I tried asking all she sent back was 'because'."

Rei hummed to herself as she thought over what Orie said. She placed an elbow on the table and laid her chin on her fist. "Maybe something happened?"

"Maybe, but wouldn't she just tell me?" Orie asked, brows drawn together in concern.

"Yea, I guess she would..." Rei spoke softly, beginning to give more thought to what Orie said.

Orie sighed and lowered her gaze as she frowned. "I don't know maybe I'm just worrying too much, but her text just sounded...off."

The two fell silent with growing concern, not sure if they were really giving too much thought to something that was not a problem at all. Than again, both Orie and Rei knew Waki very well and the two felt like they would know when something was just a bit off about her even through text.

Rei and Orie sat in silence, both lost within their own thoughts about the situation. But when a strange sound ripped through the air, they shot up from their seats and readied themselves to transform. Rei and Orie starred out into the garden, their eyes picking up on a shimmer of light that seemed to tear at the empty space. A few seconds afterwards that light popped and a portal suddenly appeared, but much to their relief it was no enemy.

Azalea stepped out from the portal and onto the ground in the garden, keeping his distance from the two girls. Rei glanced at Orie with a puzzled expression, turning to face Azalea and waiting for him to speak.

Azalea shuffled his feet nervously, clearing his throat to speak. "Um...so-so, I know that you...two don't um, don't exactly trust me, but I um, I thought you two should know."

Orie eyed him in a questioning manner, crossing her arms firmly across her chest. "Know what?"

"I saw Waki the other day, nothing was wrong, but um.." He paused, licking his lips as he thought about what he wanted to say. "Um,...but I think somethings..um, no somethings wrong. With her, somethings not right about her."

"What do you mean?" Rei questioned. She bawled her hands into fist, feeling the heat rise to her face as she spoke. "Did Asphodel do something?! Is she hurt?!"

Azalea tensed up when Rei raised her voice, he took in a breath to calm down and said. "I don't know, I really don't. But when I went to see her, something wasn't right about her. Her presence felt off and I sense...something, but I'm not sure what it was."

Rei turned to Orie, face scrunched in anger as she spoke. "Maybe that's why she cancelled, she could be in danger."

"But, we don't know where she is and I don't think she's going to tell us if we text her." Orie spoke with worried quiver to her words. "How are we going to help her?"

"I can help with that." Azalea spoke up, catching their attention. "I can sense her powers and I can portal you two to where she is. If she really is in danger, that will be the quickest way to reach her."

Rei nodded at his idea, quickly taking Orie by her hand and running over to Azalea. "Come on, if she is in danger I don't want to waste anytime. Warp us to her."

"R-right." Said Azalea.

"Wait, but how can you find her?" Orie asked.

"I just need to concentrate to get a pinpoint on her powers..." He said softly as he closed his eyes to concentrate. Azalea was still for a moment, using his powers to locate Waki the best he could. Finally, he opened his eyes and snapped his fingers all within a quick flash. Azalea turned to Rei and Orie and gestured for the two to follow him. "I think I know were she is, let's go!"

* * *

It was strange how much worst Waki felt today. She was sure she would feel better in the morning, she even told herself to forget what she saw last night. But now, Waki was beginning to feel like she was going to collapse for sure. Her body was burning up, but Waki knew it was not a fever. Her heart was racing and with each beat it felt like her heart just might rip through her chest. But the worst part was the agonizing headache she suddenly gained this morning.

"But I can't do anything..." She said to herself.

Waki was in a busy train cart and the last thing she wanted was to cause a scene in front of so many people. So she had no choice, but to fight through the pain. However the bumpy train ride was no help to her.

"Why is this happening to me?" She said aloud, earning a few stares from the passengers. She dropped her gaze from the wander eyes of the strangers around her and made sure to lower her voice. "What's happening to me anyway...?" She wondered.

The train cart continued to shake, only worsening the way Waki felt. Waki was rattled around along with the other passengers with each bump and shake of the train. It seemed a bit unusual at first to have such a bumpy ride, but Waki thought that maybe her uncomfortable state made the ride feel worst than what it was.

But Waki was right to think it strange, the train's rattle's and bumps only became more violent as the train approached the upcoming station. There was only one overpass for the train to get through before reaching it's stop, but just as the train came towards the overpass it jolted forward harshly than stopped abruptly. The passengers inside fell forward, crashing into one another from the impact.

Waki helped a passenger up to their feet, mumbling a quick apology. Waki felt a pinch in her heart as though her body was trying to alert her of danger. She pushed through the people as best she could and pressed herself against the train's window, trying to see what had caused the sudden crash and stop.

"Oh no..." She hissed.

Though she could barely see, Waki managed a glimpse of what was ahead. It was a lurid that had stopped the train, clutching the train in it's paw like claws. Waki took note of the beast, finding it's alligator like shape odd. But she moved back from the window as the people began to crowd around it, shouts and gasp of horrors arising in the train cart.

"How am I going to escape?" She said to herself. Waki looked around, but there was no way she was going to transform without being seen in the train, it was far too full. "Crap...oh!" Waki clutched her chest, nearly falling to her knees. "What's with this pain, I can't deal with this now. I have to figure something out..."

Waki looked over the train cart for any way of escape, but the doors were shut closed and the train was not even docked at a station, so she was trapped in a train a top an over pass. But Waki was not ready to give up, from the look of things the rest of her team had not reached the monster yet, meaning the lurid was free to wreck havoc on the train.

"Maybe if I..." Waki mumbled to herself, eyes searching for an escape. Finally, Waki felt an idea click in her head. She spotted the door that allowed to switch between train carts and swiftly moved towards it. Waki slide the door open and shut it before anyone could notice her, she stood between the two train carts holding her wrist that her love charm sat on close to her. "Alright, only one shot. I can do this."

Waki took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. She glanced down, closed her eyes and held her breath and jumped. Waki pressed her love charm to her chest and quickly called out her transformation line.

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

Purple light shimmered for a moment as she transformed, Cure Rose appeared with a burst of light. Rose landed safely on her feet and sighed, more than relieved that her plan had worked. She summoned her sword and turned to run towards the lurid, but she quickly froze. Rose fell to her knees and once again clutched at her heart.

"Wh-what?" She said with a groan.

"Rose!"

Rei's voice echoed out, catching Rose's attention. Rose felt a gentle hand rest on her back and when she looked up saw both Cure Adore and Cure Merry beside her. She forced a smile as she spoke to the two.

"Where's Cupid and how did you find me?" She asked.

"She must be on her way, but right now we can't waste time talking. Let's get this lurid out of here." Merry said.

Rose nodded, trying to ignore her pain. "Right, let's go."

"Wait, are you alright?" Adore asked.

Rose stood herself up, pulling Adore up with her. "Of course I am, now let's get this job done."

Before Adore could protest or say anything more, Rose ran towards the lurid with sword in hand. Merry and Adore quickly followed suite, summoning their weapons as they went into battle. Adore and Merry were right behind Rose who by now was raising her sword as she was ready to attack.

"Precure, Rose-Ah!" Rose dropped her sword with a shout, she clutched her chest as her balance became shaky.

"Rose!" Merry called out to her. Merry ran to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She turned to Adore and said. "Adore, can you distract the lurid for a second? I'll take Rose away."

"No!" Rose shouted out in protest. "I'm fine, I swear."

But the girls were not buying it. Merry gave Adore a look that told her to hurry and Adore lunged forward at the lurid, throwing her shield at the beast. Merry took Rose aside to a safer place, sitting her down as she did.

"Rose, you're not okay. Tell me what's wrong." Merry said gently.

Rose averted her eyes from Merry's gaze as she spoke. "I...I'm not sure." She admitted. Rose jolted forward until she was inches away from Merry's face, looking into her eyes tearful as she spoke. "But I'm sure it's nothing, really! We need to help Adore and why isn't Cupid here yet! We don't have time, there's people in the train! Merry, let's go!"

Merry laid her hands on Rose's shoulders, gently pushing her back. "Wow, calm down Rose. What's going on with you, you're so worked up."

"I'm worked up because there's a monster tearing the city apart and we're sitting here doing nothing about it!" Rose snapped. "That's my problem, Merry we need to do something!"

"Rose, calm down." Merry soothed, keeping her calm about her.

Rose shook her head in protest, her eyes filling with tears until they began to pour down her face. "Merry, we need to help!" Rose jumped up to her feet, pushing Merry aside as she did.

"Wait!" Merry cried out as Rose ran towards the lurid.

Rose snapped her fingers and her sword appeared in her hands, she wiped at her face and tried to hold back her tears, but she could not. Rose felt like she had little control over herself, but nevertheless she charged at the monster.

Adore held her shield up in front of herself, the lurid delivering heavy blows against it trying to knock her back. Adore stood her ground, keeping the shield up despite the blows from the beast, but when she saw Rose wobbling towards the monster she lost focus and the lurid sent Adore crashing back.

Rose raised her sword with a shaky hand and tried her best to strike at the lurid, but it was not enough. The monster felt nothing more than a thump hit against it's leg and when it turned to see the culprit, the lurid swiped at Rose and swatted her away like a fly.

"Rose, what are you doing?!" Adore asked with a shout. "Stay back!"

Rose shook her head, biting her lip as tears continued to run down her face. "No, no no!" She cried. "It's happening again, I can't fight, I can't fight..."

Adore looked on at her, puzzled and worried to death about her. "Rose..." She called her softly.

"Adore look out!" Merry's voice cried out as she desperately tried to warn Adore of the on coming danger.

Adore snapped her attention towards the beast, her eyes went wide as she was meet with a fearsome blow that crushed her down against the hard concrete. Merry ran towards the beast in hopes of reaching Adore, but before she could even get close the lurid had snatched her up, squeezing her until she could barely breath. Just as Merry felt like she would faint, the lurid through her against the ground and she fell with a hard crash.

Rose looked on with fear, her body shaking from fright alone. Merry lay still beside Adore, the two not responding at all. Rose shook her head, mumbling under breath 'no, no, no'. She dug her nails into her scalp, pressing her hands against the side of her head.

"No! No, no!" She cried. "What's happening?! Why can't I fight?! Why?!"

"It's all your fault you know."

Rose froze, her breath hitching in her throat. "W-who said that?"

"If you had only let him keep that stupid bracelet, none of this would be happening!"

Rose bit her lip to keep from shouting out, she shut her eyes tight and shook her head as though to shake away the voice she heard. But it did not work, the voice continued.

"It's your fault! It's your fault!" It repeated.

"No, no..." Rose tearfully cried. She pressed her hands over her ears, she fell forward until her head touched the ground. Rose bawled herself up, trying so desperately to get ride of the voice. "No, no, no!"

"What a cowardly display."

Rose stopped crying and her tears were gone. The pain in her chest slowed until it was in perfect sync with her heart beat. She felt her body grow heavy and even as she looked up to see who was with her, Rose had to use a great deal of effort just to move her head. However, when she did look up she noticed the world around her was nothing more than darkness.

"Look at yourself, do you really call yourself a precure?"

Rose trembled at the words. "O-of course."

"Hah!" It laughed. "What a joke!"

Rose starred off into the darkness that enveloped her, ti was as though she was in a room all by herself with no light to guide her. She squinted to view what could possibly by with her and when her eyes finally focused, she gasped.

"Is...is that me?" She muttered in confusion.

It was her, two of her. Her normal self and her precure self, standing before her both judging her for reasons she did not know. Her normal self was a mess, tears clung to her face and she eyed Rose with a look that was almost pleading. Her cureself was scornful for sure, her eyes glossed with anger or was it disappointment?

"Just look at yourself, you can't even fight." Said her cure self.

"You knew better than to pretend to be a hero, you should have run away while you had the chance!" Her normal self cried out.

But Rose was speechless. She lowered her gaze until she was starring at her hands, mouth ajar in shock. "No...but I can't just..."

"You should run, while you have the chance."

Rose heard her other selves say. "No, I can't...I can't leave them."

"They're better off without you and you know it."

They spoke again. Rose still did not understand what was happening or why she could not fight, but all she knew was that her body felt heavy and for whatever reason she was starting to believe these figments of herself.

"Come on, did you really think you could do it?"

Rose looked up with a blank look, eyes watering as her lip quivered. "Did..." She uttered. "Me...a precure...did I..." Rose was speaking in broken sentences, her mind going blank while she tried to speak.

"That's right, just give in-"

"No!" Another voice shouted out over the figments. Rose snapped her head towards the familiar voice, searching the darkness for the source.

A light poured in, a green-emerald light that began to break apart the dark world. Rose instantly knew where that light came from and she felt her heart quicken just from the sight. As the light poured in more and more, Rose felt herself strengthen almost as though the light was healing her. Cure Cupid appeared, hand stretched out towards Rose. Rose shakily pushed herself up to her feet and reached out towards Cupid.

"No!" The figments cried. Rose froze and glanced back at her fake selves, the figments also beginning to fade. "Don't go, please! You can't do it!" They begged her.

"Rose." Cupid gently called her. Rose looked to Cupid, looking at her with eyes that begged her for help. "Don't listen to those things, there not really you. You're stronger than they are, you're real and powerful. You're Cure Rose, You're Takara Waki and you can do anything."

Rose gently took Cupids hand and instantly felt a surge of strength. She smiled, feeling herself overcome with love. "Let's go, there's a lurid we have to defeat!"

Cupid smiled, keeping her hand tightly wrapped around Rose's. "Right!"

The darkness was consumed by the light, until there was nothing left of it. Rose shut her eyes tight as the light grew brighter and burst forward with one big pop. When Rose opened her eyes, she was standing beside Cupid and they were both back in Valor. The lurid was still unpurified, roaring at Merry and Adore who were trying their best to keep it from ruining the city. Luckily the two girls had managed to keep it away from the train, however just the two of them would not be enough to stop the monster.

"Rose." Cupid called her. "Do you think you can fight?"

Rose glanced at the girls than to Cupid, a confident grin crossing her face. "Definitely!"

Rose let go of Cupid's hand, snapping her fingers to summon her sword. She gripped the hilt of her sword and aimed the blade at the lurid. "Cupid, you, Merry and Adore need to distract the beast. I'll purify it!" She ordered.

"On it!" Cupid said with a shout as she dashed towards the monster. "Adore, Merry, follow me!"

Adore and Merry turned to Cupid, puzzled looks painted on their faces. Adore snatched Merry's wrist and pulled her along beside her as she ran after Cupid, the lurid following suite.

"Cupid, where's Rose?" Adore asked with a shout.

Cupid dug her heels against the concrete, sliding in to a harsh stop. She summoned her harp with a quick snap of her fingers and aimed it at the lurid. "Rose is fine, but right now we need to distract this thing. So, let's get a move on!"

"Oh...o-okay!" Adore quickly slide to a stop, releasing her grip on Merry's wrist and focusing herself towards the lurid. "Merry, get it's attention with your bells!"

"Alright!" Said Merry. She summoned her hand bell and shouted at the lurid. "Hey, over here!"

Merry began to ring the small hand bell, immediately catching the beasts attention. The lurid was focused on Merry, raising it's massive paw to strike at her. But before the lurid could attack her, it was hit by a small object, one of Adore's boomerang.

"Cupid!" Adore called her, signalling for her to attack.

Cupid tapped her harp like a tambourine, raising it over her head. "Precure, Cupid Melody!" Cupid's harp shimmered with green light as a melody began to play. The lurid was completely fixed towards Cupid, it was like the melody had put the monster in a trance.

"Rose, now!" Cupid shouted out to her teammate.

Rose readied her sword, the lurid unaware of her presence. "Precure, Rose Petal, Shard!"

A bright light shot out from her sword and shards of rose petals swarmed around the lurid. The lurid frantically stomped around, arms punching at the empty air as it cried out in anger. But soon enough the lurid was overcome by Rose's attack and the shards enveloped it whole until it burst out with a purple glow, leaving only one blue heart behind.

Rose placed her hands under the heart and purified it, sending it to were it rightfully belonged. "Go now, with love in your heart."

The heart flashed with a bright light, than vanished, returning to where it belonged. Rose turned to her team with a smile stretched across her face. "Well that settles that." Adore and Merry rushed to Rose's side, throwing there arms around her and tightly embracing her. Rose nearly fell back, but managed to keep her footing.

"Rose, we're so happy to see you alright." Said Merry.

"Yea, we thought something terrible had happened to you. Merry said you suddenly disappeared, so Cupid went to look for you." Adore said with a pout.

Rose pulled herself apart, smiling softly at the pair. "Sorry to worry you two, I really didn't mean to."

"But you girls were right to worry." Cupid spoke up, walking up beside the group. "Rose was in danger."

Merry let out a light gasp, placing a hand over her mouth. Adore looked to Rose with clear concern drawn on her face. Rose eyed Cupid with a questioning stare, just as confused as the others as to what she could possibly mean.

"She's right." Came an all too familiar voice.

Rose turned on her heals sharply, eyes narrowing towards Asphodel. "Great, just what we needed, more trouble!" She hissed.

"Interesting, I thought for sure that you would give in." Asphodel said, voice void of any emotion.

"As if." Rose said. "I don't know exactly what happened to me, but it was because of you wasn't it?!"

"Of course it was." He admitted, much to the girls surprise. "It's just so sad to see that my work was wasted."

Rose bit her lip, scowling at him. "Did you really think it would work? Please, I'll never give up and I'll never run especially not when my tram needs me!And if I have to fight you for you to understand that, than let's fight!"

Asphodel scoffed, turning away from the team of precure. "Please theres no need to get worked up. My plan failed, so my job here is done." Asphodel summoned a portal and without so much as a glance towards the girls, vanished.

"W-what..." Rose uttered with clear confusion.

Rose felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and Merry's soft voice filled her ears. "Forget about him, we should get out of here. Clearly Cupid has something to tell us."

Rose shook her head, taking one more glance towards the spot where Asphodel once stood. "Alright...let's go then."

The girls were able to relax once they were safe within Orie's home, the group comfortably seated at the kitchen table. Orie served the girls some tea, hoping it would calm them all. She joined the girls at the table and took a long sip of her tea, when she set the cup down she turned her gaze to Tokie.

"So, Tokie what did you mean by Waki being in danger?" She asked rather bluntly.

"It was her heart, well, the despair in her heart." Tokie said, clearing her throat before going on to explain further. "Waki's heart was being eaten up by it, I don't know how, but it got a hold on her heart."

"Wait." Rei said as she leaned closely over the table and spoke. "By despair do you mean, like...despair, despair? Like what Aster's trying to do?"

Tokie nodded. "Yea, in a way...actually I think it was her power."

"But if it was Aster's power, how was she able to beat it?" Orie asked.

A soft smile crossed Tokie's face as she spoke. "Well, I think Waki can explain that part."

As Tokie looked to Waki, Rei and Orie did the same, the three waiting eagerly to hear Waki's explanation. "Well," Waki said with a laugh. "It wasn't really all me, when I saw Tokie beside me I just felt...better. See, since the other morning I was feeling awful about everything and I couldn't explain why. By the time I transformed and tried to fight the lurid, it all just felt like too much."

"What exactly were you feeling?" Orie asked.

"Like...my heart was about to explode!" Waki said, moving her hands dramatically as though to show an explosion. "But when I was transformed it was like all my previous insecurities came running back to me and I actually saw myself, like literally. Two versions of myself were standing in front of me. My cure self and my regular self, they wanted me to give up and run away..."

"The despair was feeding on your fears." Tokie said.

Orie gently took Waki's hand in her own and gazed at her with a soft expression. "What do you mean by previous insecurities?"

Waki sighed, eyes shifting away from Ories. "Like the time I gave up my love charm..." She paused, a soft laugh escaping her. "I can't believe that came up now after so long..."

"Does it still bother you?" Rei asked her.

"No, no." She said. "Really it doesn't at all, I don't regret choosing to be a precure and joining you girls, in fact I'm glad I did. I feel like it was the best thing I could have done. But I do regret ever thinking giving my love charm up would have helped us."

"But you thought you were helping, it's not your fault." Orie assured her with a soothing tone.

"Yea, but I guess deep down in my heart I was still mad about it...I was mad at myself for doing it. So, I guess that's what the despair was trying to do, guilt trip me into giving up." Waki said. " But you know, when I saw Tokie by my side and she talked to me, I suddenly remembered why I fight as precure." She looked to the girls and smiled brightly, feeling her heart light with love. "It's thanks to you girls, I just love you guys too much to give up!"

"Aww!" Rei shot up from her seat and hugged Waki tightly. "We love you too!"

Orie giggled at Rei's excitement, moving closer to Waki and giving her a small peck on the cheek. "She's right you know and we're all happy to have you back safe and sound."

Waki laughed, face red as she pulled Orie close and hugged the two girls. "Glad to be back!"

"You three are always so emotional!" Tokie said with light laugh, jumping from her seat and joining the three in a tight embrace. "But Rei and Orie are right, glad your safe!"

Waki could not help the laughter that escaped her, she felt so much love at this moment her heart was beating with joy. She kept her arms wrapped around the girls, not ever wanting to let them go.

"I really do love you girls!"

* * *

 _Ed: "P.R.E.C.U.R.E Love."_

 **Next Time**

Rei: "Waki's back to her normal self again! Asphodel's never gonna tear us apart!"

Waki: "Right! We'll beat him and Aster!"

Orie: "We'll save the earth and Amour!"

Tokie: "That's right, we'll always protect Amour!"

Rei: "Exactly, we'll save it and bring it's love back!"

Tokie: "But, we have to keep it safe after...but how can we if we're on earth.."

Rei: "Tokie, what are you saying?"

Tokie: "I-I have to stay in Amour!"

Waki, Rei, Orie: "What!"

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 43: "Amour Sweet Home! Now and Forever!"_


	43. Chapter 43

**Episode 43**

 _Op: "We Are Passion Heart Precure ~Hybrid Mix"_

 **"Amour Sweet Home! Now and Forever!"**

* * *

It was still early in the morning and the sun was just over the city of Valor, citizens still tucked in bed enjoying the extra hours of sleep the weekend offered. There was little movement in the city, few cars on the road and even fewer people around. But that did not mean that everyone was asleep.

The Sato House was quiet, Rei, Waki and Tokie sleeping away in Orie's large bed. Orie was packing away the last of her clothes in her suite case. The girls had spent the night to help Orie finish packing up, but some time after midnight they had all fallen asleep. Orie slept for about three hours, but found that her nerves would not let her settle down.

Orie sighed heavily, sleep pulling at her eyes. She glanced at the clock and noticing the time jumped to her feet with a start. She ran to her vanity and quickly combed her hair and fixed her top before running to her closet and throwing the door open in haste. She pulled out a jacket and threw it on, turning on her heel and facing her bed.

She was not alone, Waki was on her bed in a deep sleep and Rei was beside her and asleep as well. In between the two teens Tokie somehow had managed to squeeze herself in the middle of the two, also asleep. Orie did not want to wake the sleeping girls, well, not really. She felt bad about having too, but she was already running late, so she had no choice.

She walked over to the trio and began to gently shake them one by one. "Come on girls, if we don't get moving I'll miss my train."

Slowly Waki began to stir, swatting away at Orie as she turned over on her stomach. "No..." She mumbled.

Orie sighed, a firm hand on her hip. "Ladies let's get a move on, now get up!" She raised her voice a bit.

Tokie groaned, but was finally awake. "I'm up, I'm up..."

"Good, now let's get these two up." Orie said, gesturing to the girls. She took Waki's shoulder and shook her a bit, when Waki groaned Orie turned her on to her back and said. "I know you're awake, so let's go."

It took longer to wake the girls than Orie would have liked, but nevertheless they woke up and a few minutes afterwards they seemed energized enough to take the day on. After the girls all dressed, minus Orie who was ready for some time now, they gathered in Orie's kitchen quickly ate breakfast and helped her bring her luggage to the car waiting for her.

"I can't believe you're leaving already..." Rei said, sulking.

Orie smiled softly towards her, resting a hand on Rei's. "Oh, come on, you knew I was leaving. It's no big deal."

"I know, but I didn't think the month would pass this quickly." Rei said with a heavy sigh.

It was true, none of the girls were really ready to say goodbye to Orie. Truthfully, it had slipped their minds for a while until now, even Orie had forgotten for a bit. But when the month drew to an end and Orie had not finished with her packing reality set in. So, naturally Orie called the girls to lend her a hand and within one night they had managed to get everything done. Lucky most of the hard work was taken care of months ago.

Any how, it was time for Orie to leave. The car pulled up to the station and the girls helped Orie with her bags and quickly rushed her to the platform. It had not quiet set in so much until they were at the platform and although they had all promised not to cry, it did not seem like they would be able to keep that promise.

Orie looked at her friends, managing to keep her tears back. She took a big breath in and sighed, a shaky smile line her face. "So, this is it."

Rei felt her lips quiver and a few tears escaped, but she wiped her face and sprint to Orie, embracing her tightly. "We're goin' to miss you!"

"Me too." Orie said, arms gently wrapped around Rei's waist. She stretched an arm out and motioned for Tokie and Waki to join. "Well, come on girls. Give me one last hug."

Tokie ran to her and squeeze her tight, Waki embracing her with a heavy sigh. They stayed like that for a moment until the sound of warning bell pulled them apart. Orie wiped her face quickly, picked up her bag and steadied her voice as she said one last goodbye.

"The minute I'm settled in, I'll call you girls. Goodbye." She said, managing to keep her voice calm. She gave Rei and Tokie a quick hug and kissed Waki before running off into the train before her tears had the chance to run free.

Waki, Rei and Tokie stood at the station until the train pulled away and once it did they starred at it until it was no longer in sight. Waki looked to Rei who was on the verge of tears and than to Tokie who was no better. She took Tokie's hand and laid an arm around Rei's shoulders.

"Let's get something to eat, uh?" She suggested. "How bout a sweet treat, whatta ya girls think?"

Rei sighed. "Yea, beats staying here."

* * *

The mood among the girls did not really change much through out the day. After dropping Orie off at the station, they decided to get some sweets. But that did not help much. The girls had to wait till noon for their favorite ice cream parlor to open up and even when they got their ice cream, it was not much to cheer them up. They all just mopped around at the table, ice creams melting in their bowls.

"So..." Tokie said. "When does Orie get home?"

Waki scrapped her spoon against the edge of the bowl and said. "I'm not sure, but I think tomorrow, really early in the morning."

"Oh..." Tokie sighed.

Rei eyed her, noting her pout. "You okay, Tokie?"

"Hm?" Tokie hummed. "Oh, yea I was just thinking about how much we're all going to miss her and how much she's...going to miss home."

Rei smiled softly at her, sliding her chair closer to Tokie. "You know it is really sad, but we don't have to be all down in the dumps about it. We should look to the bright side."

"What bright side?" Tokie questioned, brow raised as she looked to Rei.

"Well, Orie get's to be with her parents again." Explained Rei. "And that's something she's wanted for a long time, so even though we're really sad, we should be happy for her."

Tokie slumped in her chair with a sigh. "Yea...I guess so."

"Come on now, don't be so sad you know Orie would hate to see you sad." Waki said, a comforting air to her voice.

Tokie smiled feeling a bit better. She straightened up and meet Waki's stare. "You're right...and maybe I'll feel better later, but right now I...just wanna go home." Tokie pushed herself away from the table and turned from the girls heading towards the door.

"But Tokie..." Waki called to her, but feeling the soft touch of Rei's hand she knew to just let the girl go.

Tokie lazily waved to the girls as she left and headed towards the bus stop. As she waited for her ride, she let her mind wander until a single thought nagged at her. The thought of Orie having to leave her home buzzed in Tokie's head, it felt like a hammer hitting against her. She rubbed at her temples and muttered to herself to forget it all, but she could not. Even when the bus came up to the stop, her mind was still buzzing. For most of the ride home all Tokie could think about was Orie and how much she must miss Valor. Even when she tried to think of something else, her mind would quickly change back to Orie.

Even after arriving at the orphanage, she checked in with her care takers and rushed to her dorm, feeling her energy had drained for the day. She jumped into bed and curled up under her blanket as she tried to clear her head, but it was no use. Minutes of silence, became hours of silence and those hours felt like eternity for Tokie and all the while Orie was still on her mind.

"She must be so upset, having to leave her home and friends behind..." She whispered to herself, tightly gripping the covers. "She must feel terrible, leaving your home behind is never easy...I know that."

Tokie fell silent at the thought, a real sense of worry sinking into her mind. She shot up from her bed feeling her heart jitter from how worked up she made herself. But she took a breath and sighed, shaking her head as she spoke.

"Don't be dumb, of course she'll have a home. It'll be a good one were Rei and Waki can visit, I mean duh." Tokie said. "Everyone has a home..." She was quiet once more, yet again putting worrying thoughts into her own head. She stepped down from her bed and began to pace around her dorm. "What if she doesn't like it? What if she never finds a home...she just left her home nothing will ever be home to her again. At least not for a really long time."

Tokie paused, biting on a nail before continuing with her rant. "I bet she'll hate it at first, she really didn't wanna leave. No one ever wants to leave home...I know how hard that is." She stopped her pacing, thinking over her own words. "I know how she feels..."

Tokie sighed, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She chewed on her lower lip, filling her mind with thoughts of Amour that made her heart shake as it beat. Tokie paced around, tracing a circle around the room with her steps, mumbling under her breath.

"Leaving home is the worst...the worst, the worst, the worst..." She repeated with panic. She circled around quicker, until she was wobbling around completely dizzy. "It's the worst!" She shouted out like a cry for help.

Tokie stopped completely, standing in front of the mirror and starring at herself in silence. Her lips tugged down into a wiry frown, a glossy look in her eyes that would tell anyone who saw her she was on the verge of tears. Her cheeks were red from spinning and her breathing was shaky.

She took a step closer towards the mirror, keeping her gaze on the reflection of her eyes. Tokie hiccuped as she held back a stream of tears, slowly reaching a hand out towards her reflection. "Leaving is the worst..." She said softly, almost as though she did not even want to hear it herself. She touched the mirror with the tip of her fingers, almost like she was reaching for her own hand. "But I did it anyways..."

Tokie lowered her gaze, lips trembling as her tears stained her face. The shimmer of her love ring caught her eye and she kept her stare fixed to it, like it pulled her into a trance. She brought her other hand away from the mirror and traced a finger around the jewel.

"Amour...somehow...I'll save you."

 **Eyecatch 1: The camera is zoomed in on Rei's face, she winks and than the camera moves down a line of hearts made by the girls hands. A bright light shines than the camera zooms out to show Cure Adore, Merry, Rose, and Cupid as the Passion Heart Precure logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Chibi versions of Rei, Orie, and Waki stand side by side arms raised as they are consumed by a bursting light, transforming in to their cure forms. Than Cure Cupid comes crashing down, landing on the girls and waving to the camera with a wide smile as the Passion Heart Precure Logo appears.**

The day Orie left had taken a toll on the girls, especially on Tokie. The next day was not any better and it did not help that the girls had to deal with school. However, Tokie did not want to mop around like yesterday she wanted to clear her mind and focus on saving Amour. But she really did not know how she would do it, she knew the precure team would save Amour from any further attack from Aster, but what about afterwards? She just could not figure it out. So after school she decided to pay a visit to the business district of Valor hoping some shopping might clear her mind.

"I have some money, so I can get a few things." She said to herself as she quickly counted her money and shoved it back into her purse and began to walk around the district.

"What are you doing here?"

Tokie stopped from her stroll around the city, a familiar voice catching her attention. She looked among the crowds of people around her, searching for who ever it was that spoke out to her. When she felt the sudden weight of a hand press on her shoulder, she jumped up with a start. She turned around, eyes wide with surprise as Azalea's bright smile greeted her.

"Azalea? What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Umm..." He hummed, drawing a blank the moment they locked eyes. He moved his hand away from her shoulder, shrugging as he spoke. "I was just...wander'en around the city when I saw you."

"Alright, well what do you want?" She questioned, raising a suspicious brow at him.

Azalea shrugged once again. "Nothin'...just wanted to see you and now that I did I'm leavin'. See ya!" He turned on his heel and tried to leave before arsing any more suspicion.

But Tokie was not one to just let someone walk away from her. "H-Hold on!" Tokie stammered, she reached out to him and snatched his arm, pulling him back with a bit more force than she meant to. "Are you really going to leave after just bumping into me like that? Don't you know how suspicious you look?"

Azalea wriggled his arm out from her grip and looked away from her stare. "I don't think I'm suspicious..."

Tokie scrunched her brows, lips tugging into a frown as she spoke. "You know you're kinda weird, but I can tell you want something. So, just spit it out already!" Her voice echoing in a shout.

Azalea was a bit startled from the sudden raise in her tone, but he settled down and said. "You're really not gonna let me go, uh?" He asked, Tokie shaking her head at him. He sighed and decided it would be best to just admit why he had stopped her. "Well, I actually... wanted to...check in on you."

"Check in?" Tokie repeated with questioning tone.

"Yea, you know after I took you to Amour I never really found out if you were alright." He said, nervously clutching his arm. "You sorta ran off and the other day Waki told me you were okay, but I thought I should check it out for myself."

"Oh, well thank you." Said Tokie, feeling a bit silly for being so suspicious of the the boy. "And Waki was right, I'm fine."

"Good, than...um I should go." Azalea said.

"Wait, don't go." Tokie said, reaching towards him hesitantly, but than quickly pulling back. "Why don't you keep me company. After all you want to know how I'm doing right?" Tokie than took his arm and began to walk forward, pulling him along behind her.

"But, I don't really think I should. I mean I can see that you're fine!" Azalea tried to pull away from the girl, but with just one look of her scowl he thought it would be best to just follow along.

Azalea sighed, ending any further tries to break free from her grip. Tokie looked to him with a shine to her smile as she spoke, an excited tone to her words. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Her attitude had suddenly changed, she was being very... friendly. And although Azalea was a bit confused by her sudden change in demeanor, he felt like he owed it to her to stick around. Plus hanging out with her would not be so bad. Right?

* * *

What was Azalea thinking? Actually, what was he doing? Really he had no idea why he thought tagging along with Tokie would be a good idea, he was suppose to be in hiding not out in the city with a precure to keep him company. He was like a sitting duck, just waiting to be hunted down.

Tokie had taken him nearly all over the city. She pulled him along were ever she went and would not let him out of her sight, but the worst part for Azalea was the fact that Tokie would never buy anything! His whole day was spent window shopping. Now, however, with all the excitement from the day drawing to a much calmer note Tokie had taken him to a small cafe. She left him outside, telling him to wait for her as she rushed inside with her eyes clearly drawn to the collection of sweets inside. So, he waited for her.

"Here you go!" Tokie's sharp voice rang out as she rushed out the cafe with two dango's in each hand. She shoved one set of dango up to Azalea's face, an eager smile about her as she signaled for him to grab the snack.

"Thanks..." He said, grabbing the treat with a bit of a curious look to him.

"Come on, I know a spot where can eat." She said.

Azalea followed her as they walked away from the cafe and started to stroll along towards the emptier parts of the city. Tokie took a big bite of her dango, nearly melting from happiness at the taste of her snack. She looked to Azalea who had yet to eat his treat and nudged him, urging him to try it already.

"Go, on." She said between mouth fulls. "Hab you neber had it?" She asked, mouth filled with dango.

"No, but since you like it so much it must be good. Guess I'll try it." He said. He took a small bite of the treat and let it sit on his tongue for a second before thoroughly chewing it.

"What do you think?!" Tokie asked with an excited chirp to her words.

Azalea looked to her, brow raised as she ate through the treat. He swallowed and took a moment to think. "It's um..." He said, Tokie looking at him with a wide smile slapped across her face. "It's...good."

"I knew it! I knew you'd like it!" Tokie cheered.

Azalea chuckled, taking slow bites of his snack. Truthfully he was not a fan, the food in this world was not much to his liking. But he did not have the heart to look Tokie in the eyes, what with her infectious smile, and say that he did not like it.

"So, where to next?" He asked, eyes looking off into the city.

"There's a park here, I wanted to sit down for a bit and just relax." Tokie said. It was not much further that the two walked until they stumbled upon a small park at the end of the block. Tokie took Azalea by the hand and rushed over to the swing set she had spotted from the entrance.

Tokie pulled him over to a swing and sat him down, sitting beside him on the other swing. Tokie swung her legs lazily, picking at her last dango with little interest. Azalea glanced to her for a moment, still wondering why the girl wanted to spend the day with him in the first place. But he shrugged the thought away and averted his gaze towards the ground, dragging the tips of his shoes against the dirt beneath him.

"This is nice, don't ya think?" Tokie asked him, starring off at the sky. Azalea hummed in response, clearly lost in his own thoughts. "So, why did you want to know if I was okay in the first place?"

Azalea looked to her, taken back for a moment. "Uh..." He uttered. He shrugged and said. "I just thought that I should check on you is all."

"Oh." Tokie said. "Is that really all? You know you've been really nice to us precure and if I remember, you use to be our enemy."

"Remember? How could you remember that?" He asked, brow quirked. "You weren't even a precure when I was...evil."

Tokie laughed. "Didn't anybody tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Tokie began to break out in a series of laughter, nearly falling off the swing. But she calmed herself enough to speak between her bought's of giggles. "I-I'm Yui!"

Azalea snapped a look at her, face pale as he tried to speak. "W-what?!" He managed.

Tokie steadied her laughs until they stopped all together, there was a faint smile on her face as she spoke rather calmly. "It's true, see when you took me to Amour I was able to recover my memories. It turns out that the queen helped me change myself into a human and I forgot it all until you took me back."

Azalea was speechless, completely shocked from the news. For some reason he wanted to ask her a millions questions, but after some very short thinking only one question stuck out to him. "Wait a minute, you forgot?"

Tokie nodded. "Yea, Orie said it was because off all the stress or something like trauma...I think is what she said."

"Oh." Azalea said, growing quiet. He sighed, dropping his head and starring at the ground. "Makes sense...I can't remember either."

Tokie shot Azalea a puzzled look, turning herself in the swing until she faced him completely. "Either? Wait, what are you saying, are you from Amour too?!"

Azalea gave her an equally puzzled look as he spoke. "Hold on, you said that you're really Yui? That little fairy from Amour who tagged along with the precure, right?" He asked, Tokie nodding. "Than...Than shouldn't you know?"

"Know what?" Tokie asked, growing more and more curious.

"Well...than again I don't think you ever knew." He said.

"Listen, all I knew about you guys was that you were our enemy." Tokie said. "And that you all came from the Shadow Kingdom."

Azalea scoffed hearing that. "So, the Queen never told you anything about us uh? Guess that explains why we were able to get to her so quickly...I bet no one knew we were coming."

"Wait a sec!" Tokie said, her voice jumping up in volume. "What do you mean? Why are you talking about the Queen?"

"Tokie..." Azalea eyed her with a new found confusion, how could she not know what he was talking about? Just looking into her eyes Azalea could tell she was lost, but...why? "Tokie, the Queen knew we were coming...I mean she had too Aster practically warned her about us. Well, rather it was more like a threat."

"But...but what does any of that have to do with you?" She asked, leaning closely towards Azalea.

"Well, Ambrosia and I aren't from the Shadow Kingdom." He said, voice low and steady as he continued. "We were from Amour and we...we betrayed the kingdom."

Tokie licked her lips, not sure what to say. She let the news sink in as she tried to figure out what to do. Tokie sighed, clearing her throat before speaking. "So, do you miss it? Amour, I mean."

Azalea was confused by the question, he was sure that Tokie would be at the very least...shocked. But nevertheless he answered. "I don't, not really." He paused, sighing before continuing. "I'm sure if I remembered anything about it than I would miss it, but my life before Aster isn't something I...well that I remember."

"Oh, I get it." Tokie said. "You can't remember just like when I forgot. But why can't ya?"

Azalea shrugged. "I guess having despair consume my heart really took it's toll on me..." He said with a bit of a chuckle to his words. "It's like Aster cleaned me out of everything that wasn't despair...that way I wouldn't even remember what love is like."

"Oh..." Tokie fell silent, shoulders dropping as a frown crept on her face.

Azalea could just feel the mood between them shift and he wished he had said nothing at all about Amour, knowing now that Tokie was Yui just reminded him how awful it must be for her to be beside someone responsible for destroying her home. Azalea glanced at Tokie, who was lost in her own thoughts with a worried look over her. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him and all he wanted to do was disappear. But he felt like he was at fault for creating such a terrible atmosphere between them. So, he figured he should at the very least try to cheer her up.

"Do you miss Amour?" He asked.

She nodded. "Of course I do, I always have, but now I miss it more than ever. See, a friend of mine left Valor recently and I started thinking about how much she'll miss home and it made me think of Amour..."

Azalea sighed, lips curving into a sympathetic smile. "So, it made you realize how much you miss Amour, uh?" Tokie nodded. Azalea ran a hand through his hair, licking his lips and saying. "So, Tokie why'd you ask me about missing Amour when you clearly miss it more than I ever will."

Tokie looked to him with wide eyes, nearly jumping up from her swing. "That's not true!" She said with a panicked shout. "I know you miss it, I can it hear it in your voice!"

"Hate to break it to ya, but that's just not true." He said.

Tokie jumped to her feet, leaning towards Azalea with an angry scowl. "Azalea, just because you can't remember anything doesn't mean you don't miss Amour! Your heart was swallowed up in despair for a really long time! It's messed up your memories and who you use to be, so even though you can't remember Amour, I know that you still miss it! A-and even if you say you don't, well...well, don't you miss your home?!"

Azalea looked away from her gaze, giving her words some thought. He shook his head and said. "But Tokie, I don't even have a home...not here, not in the Shadow Kingdom and after what I've done...not in Amour."

"That's not true Azalea!" Tokie said with a shout, frustration hidden in her voice. She took a hold of his hand and squeezed it tight. "I know you feel guilty for what you did, but I know you still love Amour and I know it because I can feel it! That's why you've been trying to be so good right? That's why you've been trying to feel love again, because you miss your home!"

Azalea turned to Tokie, her eyes meeting his, an ever intense look within her stare. He glanced at his hand, Tokie still tightly holding on to it. Though this girl was once Yui, there was something different about her. She was more...forward and her courage was much stronger. Azalea would have never guessed that a fairy from Amour would try and comfort him, much less a fairy turned precure.

"Tokie, why are you...what are you even trying to do?" He asked.

Tokie blinked, face going blank for a second. A smile stretched across her face and she seemed to light up. "Because, I know you're not evil. You were used and lied to, you love Amour and I know it. I want to help you go back home because I know how much it sucks to miss home...plus..."

Azalea raised a brow, a puzzled look crossing his face. "Plus?"

Tokie took a breath as though to steady herself. "Plus... maybe you can help us save Amour."

"Wait, help you save Amour?" Azalea repeated. He pursed his lips in thought for a moment than spoke. "I wanted to help you girls in any way I could, but for some reason I never really thought about actually saving anything."

"Well, this could be your chance. Help us save Amour." Said Tokie.

"Wait a minute." Azalea said. "Was this your plan all along? Convince me to save Amour?"

Tokie shrugged, releasing her grip on his hand. "Not really, it all just sorta came to me just now...I know it's weird, but I can't really explain it I just got this feeling that Amour needs us and I don't mean just defeating Aster, but also saving Amour and I know you've been trying to help us, but you could also save Amour."

Azalea grew quiet as he thought over what Tokie said. He sighed heavily a soft smile crossing his face. "You know I don't think I'll ever understand you precure or anything that goes on with you girls, but...I want to be good I want to do something good for a change and not just help you girls from the side lines, but I want to help out with my own hands."

Tokie light up almost instantly, she clasped her hands with a squeal. "So, you'll do it?! You'll help save Amour?!"

Azalea laughed than said. "Yea, yea I will."

Tokie jumped up with a cheer, feeling overly excited. "That's great!"

Azalea laughed at her excitement, seeing her so ecstatic made him feel even better about his decision. "So, what's the plan? I can't exactly fight back against Aster and last time I checked we completely wrecked Amour. So, how are we going to save it?"

Tokie stilled at his question, drawing a blank at his words. She pressed a finger to her cheek as she hummed in thought. "Um...actually I don't know. This idea sorta just popped in my head just now.." She said with an awkward chuckle.

Azalea eyed her with a firm frown drawn on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Of course..."

Tokie broke out in a bought of laughter, playfully patting Azalea's shoulder. "Oh come on, give me a break!" She said with a laugh. "I know I might not have a plan now, but just trust me. We'll save Amour for sure!"

Azalea rolled his eyes, lips tugging into a small smile. He sighed and said. "Fine, but just make sure you think of a plan quick, alright?"

Tokie beamed a smile at him, shooting him a thumbs up. "Right!"

Azalea felt a light laugh tickle it's way out, Tokie was a strange girl and from what he could remember of the little fairy, she was different, but very much like Yui at the same time. Azalea said, jumping off from the swing. "Come on. I shouldn't be out like this, Asphodel could find me."

"Oh, that's right. You're still in hiding." Tokie said.

"That's right and we need to hurry up now so that I can stay in hiding." Said Azalea, beginning to walk away from the swing set, gesturing for Tokie to follow.

Tokie skipped up to him, snatching his hand as she caught up to him. He paused, shooting her a curious look. But she held his hand tight. "Let's get you to a safe place then, quick!" She said.

Tokie broke off into a sprint, pulling Azalea along behind herself and quickly running away from the park. Azalea jogged lightly to keep up, not even sure where Tokie planned on taking him and by the look of things Tokie did not know were to go either. Tokie managed to lead him away from the park, but after a few blocks she was clearly lost. She came to a sudden stop at the end of the block, looking frantically from side to side as if deciding which direction was the right direction.

Azalea pulled his hand away from her grasp, Tokie turning to look at him with a blank stare crossing her face. He crossed his arms, frowning as he spoke. "Are you lost?"

Tokie turned from his stare, face red. "Sorry, but I don't get out much, so I really don't know the city very well...I was trying to get you back to the woods."

"The woods?" Azalea raised a questioning brow. "Wait the woods where you asked me to take you to Amour? Why would you take me there, I don't live there you know."

"Oh..." She said, voice low. "Well...you should have told me that before I went and got myself all lost!" She said with a shout.

"Wow, wow, relax. No need to get worked up." He said. "Look, I can just teleport you to your home and after that I can get to a safe place. Alright?"

Tokie shrugged, saying. "I guess that'll do. Well than, take me home."

"Alright, oh, um actually I can only teleport to places I've been, so...maybe I can get you close to your home." Azalea explained. He pressed a finger to his temple and closing his eyes then began to hum in thought. "I can get you as close...as..the train station..."

"That's fine, I can get home from there it won't take long at all." She said.

"Okay just let me concentrate."

Azalea kept his eyes shut, both hands pressed against each side of his temples as he summoned a portal. Tokie could see into the portal, the familiar sight of the train station just on the other side.

Azalea opened his eyes, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "Alright, it took a bit, but are you sure you recognize that train station?"

"Yea, don't worry I can get home from there." She assured him. Tokie turned to face the portal, glancing back to Azalea. "Thanks for today...it-"

Tokie fell silent, the ground beneath her began to tremble and she felt a familiar chill in the air and instantly she was over come with panic. The two were both still, silently waiting for what they knew would come. There was a shrill cry that ripped through the air, breaking any silence between the two. Azalea felt his body tense with fright, his face growing pale as panic set in. Tokie turned away from the portal in a frantic search for the beast or Asphodel.

Another cry broke out, sounding closer than the last. The ground shook violently more and more as the monster approached them, but still nothing came in sight. Tokie turned on her heel and snatched Azalea's hand, whisking him away to safety.

"W-what are you doing?" He stammered as he spoke.

Tokie glanced back to him, panic in her eyes. "I'm taking you to a safe place!"

Tokie made a sharp turn, running into the empty street ahead of them. She could hear the cries of the lurid, but somehow there was still no sign of the beast. She came to a sudden stop, heels digging into the ground, Azalea nearly bumping into her. Tokie looked around the empty streets of Valor, curiosity and fear coming over her.

"I don't understand, why are the streets so...empty?" She asked aloud.

"He must have made it up." Azalea said.

"Made it up, what do you mean?"

"It's his own little world! It's not real, like...like a realm he made up to fight you guys!" Azalea explained with a shout. "You have to transform, now!"

Tokie wasted no time, she transformed just as Azalea told her too. "Golden Ring, Lovely Dress!"

There was a burst of green light than Cure Cupid emerged, fully transformed with her harp in hand ready to fight. But there was just one problem, there was nothing to fight. No monster, no trouble, no villain, it was just her and Azalea. Yet, she knew what she had heard was a lurid and she felt the ground shake from it's weight and Cupid knew that something was going on.

"He's hiding, trying to catch us off guard." Said Azalea.

Cupid gripped her harp tightly, her heart beat anxiously beat as there was still no sight of Asphodel. She bit her lip nervously, taking a deep breath before speaking. "You should leave, before he finds us. If he see's you here it won't end so well..."

"No, but..." Azalea said, but grew quiet. He felt a strong chill run down his spine, a strange tension in the air. He knew this feeling, it was all too familiar. He turned on his heel, hoping he was wrong, but his fears were right.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Asphodel's voice was smooth, but there was hate laced within his words. He meet Azalea's fearful gaze and an empty chuckle escaped him. "What's wrong, didn't you want to see me?"

Azalea licked his lips and he could feel his body tremble. "Cure Cupid, run."

Cupid eyed him curiously, whatever he had in mind was unknown to her. But she was not going to leave him, she knew well enough to know what Asphodel would do to him if given the chance.

"No way!" Cupid shouted.

"Cupid, please-"

"Ha!" Asphodel laughed. "I knew you were a trader, but to see you so desperately worried for an enemy, it's pathetic!" He shot an arm out, palm open wide. Cupid pushed Azalea behind herself, raising her harp in defense. "Lurid, attack!"

A monstrous cry tore through the air and a heavy weight shook the earth. A terrible screech pierced the skies, growing louder as the beast came closer. It came from the sky, Cupid looked up and immediately spotted the raven like lurid. The lurid flapped it's massive wings creating a powerful wind that knocked both Azalea and Cupid back.

Cupid tumbled against the hard surface of the ground, her harp rolling from her hand. She groaned at the aching pain that swarmed her body, but she had no time to worry about herself, the deafening cries of the lurid warned her of another attack yet to come.

She pushed herself up to her feet, running to her harp and snatching it up. She turned to the lurid and aimed her weapon at it. "Cupid, Love Harp, Arrow!"

A blast of arrows shot forth from Cupid's harp, blazing through the air towards the beast. But as the attack neared the monster, the lurid stretched out it's wings and with a monstrous cry flapped it's wings as it took to the skies. The attack missed the beast, bursting into an array of green light as it crashed against the ground.

High in the sky, the lurid hovered over Cupid, red eyes piercing at her. The beast stretched it's mouth wide and a thundering cry escaped, the sound of it unbearable. Cupid fell to her knees, hands pressed against her ears, teeth sinking into her lip.

"Cupid..." Azalea groaned, fighting through the blistering wails of the beast and running to her side. He knelt beside her and helped her to her feet, turning to lurid with a deadly look in his eyes. He raised his hand and a red glow shimmered in his palm.

Asphodel fixed his stare to the boy, the red glow catching his eyes. He scoffed, raising his opened palm towards Azalea. "I don't think so, boy." He said with a growl to his voice.

Azalea unleashed a strong blast towards the beast, but at that moment Asphodel shot out his own attack, which collided with Azalea's. The two blast clashed against one another for a breath moment, but Asphodel's attack soon over powered Azalea's. Azalea's blast was defeated and exploded in smoke and dust, along with Asphodel's.

Asphodel chuckled, laugh empty as ever. He snapped his fingers, silencing the beast. "Foolish of you to think I'd let you defeat my creature."

Azalea snapped a nasty glare towards Asphodel, but he was no threat to him. Asphodel turned his aim towards the pair, ready to launch yet another attack. But Cupid would not stand by and let him have his way. She pushed Azalea back far from her and from any harm. She summoned her harp and quickly aimed it towards Asphodel.

"This end's now, just like your other plans you won't win here!" Cupid said with a shout.

Asphodel sighed, 'tsking at Cupid's foolish actions. "This time around is not like the others other, you're alone with no team to protect you. I'll admit it, you're the last precure I wanted to take out, but this will do!"

He attacked, a ray of powerful light shooting out from his palm with little warning. Cupid tensed in the presence of his power, this time his attack felt different as though he was giving it more energy than before, why was that? But she had no time to think, the blast was coming fast. She shut her eyes, fearful, launching her attack.

"Precure, Cupid Love, Harp!"

Her arrows launched from her harp, racing towards the on coming blast. The two attacks collided and just like with Azalea's, Cupid could feel her attack over powered by Asphodel's. Cupid grit her teeth, powering more of her strength into her attack and for a moment it seemed to be working. But Asphodel was not one to play nice.

He looked to his lurid and called to it. "Lurid, attack!"

Cupid's eyes went wide, she was caught of guard with no plan on how to fend of the beast. She could see the creature charging at her, but she was stuck battling against Asphodel. The lurid was fast and before Cupid knew it, it was only feet away from her ready to ram her into the ground.

She shut her eyes from the panicked fear that buzzed through her body, still holding her own against Asphodel as she waited for the worst. But as the lurid drew near Azalea lunged at it, fist sinking deep against it's face. When Cupid heard the creature wail in pain, she opened her eyes surprise and relief at Azalea's sight.

"Sorry Asphodel, but today's not the day!" Azalea said through gritted teeth. He took to fist fulls of the lurids fur and with a heavy groan tossed the creature, sending it crashing against the ground. He turned to Asphodel, palm aimed at him and shot out an attack.

Left to fight against Cupid's blast, Asphodel was left with a major opening and unable to protect himself he was pushed back by the sudden attack. He tumbled onto the ground from the impact, he laid on his side in pain. Azalea ran to Cupid's side with a panic look over him, he grabbed her by the shoulders and checked her over for any wounds. "Are you alright?!" He asked with concern.

Cupid could not help the smile that stretched her lips, Azalea's worry warming her heart. "Yea,...thanks."

Azalea sighed, relieved to hear she was fine. He pulled away from her and turned to Asphodel. "Get up, I know you're not all that hurt."

A low, empty laugh shook through Asphodel's chest, sending chills down Azalea's spine. Asphodel pushed himself up until he was sitting, back turned to the pair. he glanced over his shoulder at Azalea, another twisted laugh escaping him. He dusted himself off as he stood and turned towards the duo.

"I'd never thought I'd see a servant of Aster aiding a precure." He said. "But I guess anything's possible in this world."

"That's right." Cupid spoke, voice stern. "And in this world, you won't win. So, just leave now or else-"

"Or else what?!" Asphodel spat. His eyes starred into Cupid like hot knives, his anger coming to a boil. He snapped his fingers and the lurid was consumed by darkness and than vanished! "I don't need that thing I can defeat you myself! You're fools, do you actually believe you'll come out of this alive?! A trader like Azalea will perish at my hands, it's only fitting for him to die."

Azalea gulped, breath hitched in his throat. Cupid took his hand and squeezed it tight her eyes meeting Asphodel's. "I won't let that happen."

Asphodel scoffed, lip raised in a sneer. He snapped his fingers and instantly a light flickered in his palms growing until it consumed his hand. "Cure Cupid, I must admit your arrival was not welcomed, but in all actuality, it's affected nothing!" He aimed the light that consumed his hand at Cupid. "You're just another inconvenience, but I'll take care of that!"

The light from his hand broke out in a series of flashes before finally shooting out towards Cupid with rapid speed. Cupid shot her harp up in a panic, feeling the overpowering energy from the attack charging at her and Azalea, who stood by her side unmoving. Nervously and with much haste she shouted out her attack.

"Cupid, Love Harp, Arrow!" Her voice trembled as she called forth her attack.

Azalea watched Cupid summon her own attack, but he knew it would not be enough to disarm Asphodel's blast. He acted quickly, though fear raced through his mind he snatched Cupid by her wrist and with a quick snap of his fingers they fell through a portal he summoned on the ground.

Asphodel's attack crashed against the ground and promptly exploded causing a mist of smoke a dust to rise within the air. Asphodel snickered, pleased with himself for what he thought was a successful attack. But when he heard the warp of a portal open and Cupid and Azalea emerged unscathed, he felt a rage take over him.

Azalea looked to Asphodel, his rage clear to anyone who saw him. He turned to Cupid with fear in his eyes. "You have to think of something before things get worst, look at him he's furious!"

Cupid bit her lip in thought eyes darter from Azalea to Asphodel and back to Azalea. " I-I don't know what to do...the girls aren't here and I...I"

"Afraid now are we?" Asphodel said mockingly. "Idiots, you may have made it out safely that time, but you can't escape all of my attacks!" He raised his arm, palm opened and facing the pair as he readied to attack.

"Cupid, think!" Azalea begged.

Cupid froze, mouth ajar though she could think of nothing to even say. She ran a hand through her hair, thinking and thinking of how to escape. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!"

Asphodel chuckled. "It's a shame Amour didn't have stronger precure!" His palm light up like a flame with a dark energy and in seconds, he unleashed it at his two helpless foes.

"Crap!" Azalea cursed. He pushed Cupid behind himself, using himself as a shield and braced for the worst.

"Fitting death for such a trader!" Asphodel cackled.

The blast of dark energy charged at the pair and was closing in quickly. Azalea shut his eyes as he kept his arms wrapped around Cupid, shielding her the best he could. Cupid tried to free herself, but Azalea would not allow it. She clung to him for a moment, feeling tears begin to sting her face. She took a deep breath, using all the strength she could manage she ripped him away from her and pushed him aside, holding her harp out in front of herself.

"Cupid, no!" He cried.

"Cupid, Love Harp,-"

"Precure, Rose Thorn Shower!"

Cupid knew that voice, she knew that move, she knew who that storm of rose thorns belonged to. She looked up and instantly felt her fear melt away, it was Cure Rose. Rose had come to the rescue just in time, her attack colliding with Asphodel's before the two powerful blast exploded. Smoke and dust filled the air for a short time, but as it cleared two very familiar figures emerged.

"Adore, Rose!" Cupid cried, relieved at their sight. She ran over to them embracing them tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Cupid, we were looking all over for you!" Said Adore. "We're so glad you're alright."

"Well, by the look of things she's not all right." Rose spoke with a coldness to her voice.

Adore looked to Rose and following her stare, looked to Asphodel. Adore felt herself frown, brows hung heavily over her eyes. She pulled away from Cupid and summoned her shield and Rose summoned her sword, the two raising their weapons as they readied for his attack.

Asphodel clicked his tongue, the last thing he expected was for these two to show. But nevertheless he was not going to back down. He lunged at Rose, fist shot out as he closed in on her. But Rose was fast and blocked his punch with her blade, Asphodel's knuckles hitting the solid metal of her sword.

He growled angrily, face beat red. He jumped back with a snarl and with a quick snap of his fingers his palms burned with the same powerful light as before. Asphodel shot his arm forward and launched the blast towards the girls, the attack moving quickly. Adore thought fast and jumped in front of her team, shield before her as protection.

The blast crashed against her shield and instantly the attack popped and burst within an array of lights before vanishing. Adore lowered her shield cautiously eyeing Asphodel, watching for any sudden moves. She meet his cold stare, a burning hatred in his eyes as he glared at Adore and the girls.

Rose pulled Adore back, Adore looking to her with a curious expression. "Let's finish this quick before he gets any other ideas."

"She's right, let's do this!" Cupid said.

"But...Merry's not here we can't." Adore said, a panic look in her eyes.

"We can combine our powers, the three of us can make one massive attack." Said Rose. Rose raised her sword and aimed the blade at Asphodel. She looked to her teammates and signaled for them to raised their weapons.

Asphodel scoffed at the mere sight of them. Having Rose and Adore show up was unexpected, but with their arrival he was expecting Merry to show up at any moment, but when she did not he knew luck was on his side. Or so, he believed.

"Do you girls really believe you'll win? It takes all you have to fight me and today you're one short aren't you?! Ha, you idiots have really set yourselves up for failure." He mocked, cackling at the trio. "You'll all perish today, Amour will have no hope, this world will crumble!"

"Shut up!" Cupid snapped, voice shaking with anger at her every word. "I'm tired of hearing your stupid voice! You won't win, not now, not ever! And we'll prove it, girls!" Cupid called on her team. "Let's finish this!"

"Alright girls, together!" On Rose's command the three combined their powers. "Precure, Rose Bomb, Arrow!"

It was a powerful, forceful, attack and it charged at Asphodel with little mercy. Asphodel desperately tried to fight back, unleashing a light blast from his palms, but it did little to help him. His attack clashed against the girls, the two blast struggling to win. Asphodel powered his strength into the attack, but it still was not enough. He could feel himself losing, feet slipping as he was overpowered by the attack. He had to think quick and find away to escape or else succumb to the blast. So, through gritted teeth he planned on retreat.

As the blast closed in on him, consuming his own attack he leapt into the air allowing the precure's attack to hit the ground and explode in a show of light and dust. Asphodel snapped his fingers and summoned a portal, he took one last look at the girls, a heavy frown hung on his face. He tsked, angry at himself and left.

The precure trio dropped their weapons with heavy sighs, feeling their bodies drained of energy. The trio changed back as the fake world Asphodel had created slowly began to vanish. Once it seemed like they were safe, they relaxed a bit, glad to be safe.

"I can't thank you girls enough!" Tokie exclaimed cheerfully, she hugged the girls tightly nearly squeezing the air right out of them. She pulled away and smiled at the pair. "If you hadn't come, Azalea and I-" Tokie fell silent, she had just realized Azalea was not beside her.

She frantically turned on her heel, eyes searching for the boy. Tokie cupped her hands around her mouth and called for him, fearful that he had some how gotten hurt. But, she spotted him right where she had left him. Tokie ran to his side, a mess of tears streaming down her face.

He sat up straight on the ground, a blank expression over him. Tokie knelt by his side and threw her arms around the boy, burying her face into his chest. Azalea looked at her seeing her tears and feeling a flush of guilt wash over him. He embraced her and rubbed her back gentle to soothe her.

"Shh, why are you crying? Can't you see I'm fine." He said to her, voice gentle. She pulled away and meet his gaze, her face red from tears. Azalea smiled softly as he spoke to her. "Look I'm fine Tokie, thanks to you three."

Tokie hiccuped from her crying, a quaky smile about her. "I-I am, g-glad." She said through tears.

Azalea sighed. "Stop crying, I'm not worth the tears."

Tokie blinked, processing his words. She did in fact stop crying, nearly instantly after he spoke. She froze for a second than her brows scrunched close together, lips tugging into a frown.

"Don't you ever say that!" Tokie said with a shout. She poked his chest rather harshly, staring at him dead in the eyes as she spoke as though to drive the message home. "Listen Azalea, I'll cry for you if I wanna cry for you! I was worried about you because things got really mixed up just now and you could have gotten hurt! I don't know what you were thinking when you tried to save me but-"

"Hold on just a minute." Rei cut in. Tokie and Azalea looked up at Rei, Waki by her side. Rei snatched Tokie's hand and pulled her up to her feet. She turned to Azalea and hesitantly helped him up as well. Rei cleared her throat and said. "You saved her?"

Azalea felt his cheeks burn, he turned away from Rei's stare and shrugged as she spoke. "Not really..."

Tokie pouted, hand firmly on her hip. "He's lying, he tried to shield me from Asphodel's attack!" She said with a shout. "It was crazy, he could have gotten really hurt!"

Waki laughed at Tokie, she was always a bit wounded up. "Alright, alright, we believe ya." Waki said, patting Tokie's head to calm her. Waki sighed, arms crossing across her chest. "So...we should thank you for saving her and we are...after all we are thankful...but..." Waki licked her lips, moving a hand to rub her neck as a thought came to mind. "What were you doing with her in the first place?"

"Oh, that..." Said Azalea.

But before he could answer, Tokie jumped up on her tip toes raising an arm as though answering a question in class. She stepped in front of him and feeling a bit anxious she answered. "I can explain...see, I kinda made him hang out with me. See, he wanted to see how I was after taking me to Amour and when he was about to leave I told him to stay with me...see I've been thinking lately..." Her voice grew low.

Rei raised a brow to her. "Thinking? About Amour?" She asked, taking a guess.

Tokie nodded and said. "Yea, after dropping Orie off at the station I started to think about how much she must miss us and Valor and especially her home. It reminded me of when I left Amour and after getting my memories back, lately I have all these feelings just rushing back to me."

"So, you've been thinking about Amour, uh?" Waki asked.

"Yes." Tokie answered. "Orie loved Valor and she didn't want to leave, but she had too and I know exactly how that feels...so it got me thinking what's going to happen to Amour?"

"What do you mean?" Rei asked her with a puzzled tone to her words. She continued. "Tokie, we're going to save Amour, like we always planned on doing."

"I know that..." Tokie said. "But what about after that? My home won't be the same and everyone's gonna need help, the kingdom's gonna need a lot of help to get everything back to normal...I know it will...Aster's powers really hurt the kingdom and it's gonna take a lot to heal it. So, I've been thinking that...I've been thinking..."

Waki gently laid a hand on Tokie's shoulder, smiling to comfort her. "It's okay Tokie, you can speak."

"Well, well,...you know I love you guys...it's just." She stammered, struggling to find the right words to say.

Azalea could sense her nervousness and wanting to help her, he spoke up for her. "I think what Cupid's saying is, she want's to stay in Amour after you girls defeat Aster."

Tokie sighed. "Yea...that's it."

Rei and Waki looked to each other for a moment, sharing concerned looks between themselves. Rei mouthed something to Waki Tokie could not quite catch, but when Rei turned to face her, Tokie stiffened up, nervously tapping a finger on her thigh.

"Tokie, listen." Rei began and Tokie held her breath expecting the worst. But Rei kept calm and made sure to keep her voice smooth and gentle. "You don't have to be so scared of talking to us about Amour, to be honest none of us ever thought about what would happen after we save Amour and so far you're the only one who seems to think ahead." Rei said with a slight laugh.

"Rei's right," Waki said. "We've only ever thought about fighting Aster and saving Amour and our world, but we never ever thought about afterwards. And we get it...Amour is your home."

Rei nodded, agreeing with Waki with a quick "Hhm." before going to say. "Right and we've always known how much you love Amour, if you want to stay back and help out we aren't going to stop you."

Tokie let her breath out feeling her body relax at her friends words. She meet their stares with a bright smile and said. "Thank you girls!"

"You don't have to thank us, Tokie Amour is your home..." Rei said with a voice soft. She bit her lip in thought, really thinking over what Tokie had said. "Wait a minute, Tokie why were you so afraid to tell us that? Did you think we'd be mad?"

"Uh..." Tokie said. "Well, yea actually...but not mad just upset. I mean you two already don't have Orie here and I just thought you'd really be upset if i didn't want to return."

"Tokie, we'd never be mad that you'd want to go back home." Said Waki. "We get it and we understand."

Tokie sighed feeling a bit silly for thinking that the girls would be upset. Wanting to lighten the mood Tokie quickly changed the subject. "Well, alright than. That's that! Let's get home, okay?"

"Hold on a sec." Waki said, keeping Tokie from running off. Waki looked to Azalea, nudging Rei to follow her moves. "Azalea...thank you."

"O-Oh, right." Rei stammered with her words for a moment. "Thanks Azalea, for keeping Tokie safe and actually we should be thanking you for taking her to Amour too."

Azalea shuffled his feet, muttering out a jumble of words. "Oh...well...no...nothing...really.."

"Azalea..." Waki said his name with a heavy sigh. She dropped her hand on his shoulder, Azalea tensing up at her touch. Waki grumbled, muttering under her breath before saying. "Azalea listen, just take our thanks will ya? I know we've been...sorta rude to ya, but we know when thanks are due."

Azalea gulped, promptly accepting her thanks. "A-alright...I accept your thanks."

Waki smiled, patting his shoulder as she spoke. "Great! You really saved us today by protecting Tokie and I know I haven't been so nice to ya, but again thanks!"

Azalea nodded a soft smile on his face. He looked to Tokie and said. "I'm glad you're safe-" He looked to Rei and Waki. "-All of you and I hate to just leave, but if I don't want Asphodel chasing after me than-"

"Wait!" Tokie said with a shout, all eyes turning to her. "Azalea it's not safe for you to keep hiding and after today I can tell Asphodel is super mad at you!" Tokie took his hand, looking into his eyes with a serious expression. "Stay with me at the orphanage, you'll be safe there I swear!"

Azalea blinked, letting her words sink in. He glanced at Rei and Waki who both seemed just as surprise as him. "I-I...I don't know."

Tokie kept her eyes on him as though trying to convince him with her pleading look alone. Azalea was silent as he actually gave some thought to her suggestion. He would love to stop running, to stop hiding away and just feel safe, but he could not stay. Could he?

But before he could answer, Waki stepped in and almost as though sensing what he would say she answered for him. "Listen Azalea, you might not think you deserve too , but it's the best thing for ya. And Tokie's right after today there's no way Asphodel's gonna let you hide away, if you stay with at the orphanage you'll be with a precure who can keep you safe. It's a good idea, so what do you say?"

Azalea kept quiet for a moment, he eyed the girls as he thought over the idea. He knew they were right, it was the best thing for him to do, but he was hesitant. "Well..." He said. Waki was right, Tokie was right and he knew that. It was a safe place for him to be and after today he would need to be somewhere safe. He nodded and said. "Alright, I'll stay with you at the orphanage."

Tokie light up like a light, hugging him tightly as she said. "This is great! You'll love it there, it's safe and we'll be taken care of!" She exclaimed.

Azalea laughed, saying. "Yea, sounds greats."

She pulled away from Azalea and turned to the girls, a shine to her smile. " I'm really glad ya know?! I'm feeling good and I just know that nothing can stop us!"

* * *

 _Ed: "P.R.E.C.U.R.E Love!"_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: " I'm feeling great!"

Tokie: "Same here, I feel completely refreshed!"

Waki: "It looks like things are finally going our way!"

Tokie: "And with Azalea's help, saving Amour will be easy!"

Rei: "But I feel like...somethings not right..."

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 44: " A moment of Peace. "_

* * *

 ** _A/n_**

 **Hello readers! I hope you've all been enjoying reading passion pre so far it's been real fun writing! I'm glad to see the story getting attention and also just a big thank you to all the readers who left reviews I can't begin to explain how much they mean to me, the reviews have been a great motivation! Anyway, sorry for the late update I didn't think this chapter would take long, but thanks for your patience! And one last thing, for anyone wondering, passion pre is almost over only a few chapters left, but I hope you'll all stick to the end!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Episode 44**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure~ Hybrid Mix."_

 **"A Moment of Peace."**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and there was a storm of chatter among the halls of Red Bud Middle School as the after school clubs were far into their activities. One club in particular seemed to be a mess of permission forms, costumes and just in over all chaos and of course it was that very club that Waki found herself in.

The drama club, left in a bit of disarray with Orie's leaving, was over crowded with disorder. There was no system of organization and the members were in need of help, so feeling sorry for the club Waki offered to help, but was soon beginning to regret it.

There was a stack of books in her hand (though it appeared more like a mountain to Waki) and Fusa, the now club president, just kept on pilling more and more into Waki's arms.

"Thanks so much Waki, things have just been crazy 'round here." Fusa said with a heavy huff, exhausted from work.

"Mhm." Waki hummed, face red as she tried to keep from dropping the books. "So, where does this go?" She asked.

"Over on that table." Fusa pointed to the opposite side of the room." After that if you and Rei could take all the old costumes and store them away that would be great!"

"Sure thing!" Waki said, walking over towards the table and laying the books down with a grunt. Once that was done, she moved on to her next assignment, but first she needed to find Rei. "Where did she go? She was here a minute ago?" Waki asked herself, scanning the room for the girl.

But it was not long until Rei seemingly popped up from behind her, a bundle of costumes carried in her arms. "There you are, been looking everywhere for you." Said Rei. "For such a small club, there sure is a lot of stuff. But anyway, Fusa wants us to store these guys away." She said, gesturing to the costumes in her hands.

Waki sighed, shoulders dropping as she pointed to the bundle of even more costumes that lay on the table. "She also want's these stored away...ugh! Come on, the sooner we finish the sooner we leave. "

Waki picked up the pile of costumes and motioned for Rei to follow her as she exited the club room. Rei followed suite, huffing as she struggled with the mountain of clothing in her arms. "So, where are we going?"

"There's a storage room they borrow down the hall, here-" Waki turned to Rei, taking a few costumes off her hands. "I'll lighten your load."

"Thanks!" Rei said. "Boy Fusa's really making us work today, hope there isn't much left to do."

"Oh there's tone, with Orie gone all the works been left for Fusa to do. I didn't notice how much work Orie put into this club, they're always practicing for next year or putting on performances for different grades, just always doing something. Oh, can you get the door?" She asked as they approached the room.

"Oh, sure." Rei pushed passed her and opening the door, let her in. Waki set the pile of costumes on the floor, folding and storing the clothes with a tired look about her.

Rei helped, though her sloppy folding skills were not really much help as Waki would have to re-fold her clothes. But nevertheless the girls carried on with the work, praying that soon they would be done.

"I just don't get why they always have so much to do. The clubs so big, but it's left for one person to handle." Rei said. "We should help out more, now that our lives as precure have calmed down."

Waki looked to her, brow quirked in question. "What do you mean, calmed down?"

Rei shrugged, saying. "I don't know, just that things haven't been so bad lately. I mean when's the last time we even saw a lurid, let alone Asphodel."

"Mhm, guess you're right." Said Waki, who than stopped her folding, a sly grin crossing her face. "You know what, you're right. I mean he hasn't shown his dumb face around here in like what, two weeks?"

"Yep!" Rei said with a small cheer to her tone. "Isn't it great?!"

"Yea it is!" Said Waki. " I mean, for all we know he might not show up again, like, ever again!"

"Do you really think so?" Rei clutched the costumes in her hand with an excited squeak, lips pulled from ear to ear. "Oh, man if he just disappeared that would be awesome!"

"I mean, think about it!" Waki exclaimed. "No monsters, no fighting, no worrying about him pulling one of his dumb tricks on one of us, we could actually live our lives without fear!"

Rei squealed, too excited at the thought alone. She tossed the costume in her hands aside and grabbed Waki's hands. "Wouldn't that be great! We could just hang out and relax..oh it would be awesome!"

Rei was jittering from happiness, she was about a second away from bouncing off the walls with joy. But it was all temporary, the more she thought about it the more it seemed unlikely. She dropped Waki's hand and her smile began to sag until it appeared as though a grey cloud hung over her.

"What? What's up?" Waki asked, noting her sudden change.

"All of that would be super great...but..."

"But?"

Rei sighed. "But it's just not going to happen, any time we let our guard down or relax for even a second, he just shows up. Bam!Just like that back to ruining our lives."

Waki pursed her lips, resting her hands gently on Rei's shoulders, making the girl meet her gaze. "Hey, listen Rei I get it, it's tough knowing whether or not we get to be done playing hero and just be regular girls, but he's been gone for two weeks straight. I think it's fair to say that whatever he was planing just didn't go his way."

"So?"

"So?!" Waki repeated with a more cheerful tone to her words. "So, that means that he's got nothing any more. No more fight left in 'em, which means even if he did come back he'd lose. Get it? We can relax, cause we got this in the bag. Things are finally looking up."

A soft smile crossed Rei's face. "Guess so."

"That's right and I think we should enjoy it, so after all this let's call Tokie and Azalea up cause we're going to take our lives back!"

Rei light up nearly instantly, she picked up what was left of the clothing and scrambled to fold them, eager to leave. "You're right Waki, today we start living like regular teens!"

* * *

"Ah, if feels so nice here!" Rei settled down on Waki's apartment floor, a blanket strung over her shoulders.

After the clubs were finally over with, Rei and Waki meet up with Tokie and Azalea and the four walked home to Waki's apartment, though Azalea insisted he could just portal them home, the girls preferred to walk. However, they were not prepared for how cold it was and now all they wanted to do was hide under the blankets. So, once they settled in Waki gathered all the blankets she could and made sure they were all comfortable. As the group settled in, Waki prepared a small dinner for them.

"You know, if you guys just let me portal us here we wouldn't have had to suffer in that cold." Azalea said, a frown firm on his face.

"But where's the fun in that?" Tokie said. "We like walking home together, it's fun."

Azalea pouted, pulling his blanket tightly over himself. "It wasn't that fun..." He mumbled.

"Alright guys, calm down." Said Waki, plates in hand as she tried her best to walk over to the group without spilling a single drop. "It was nice walking home, plus now we get to warm up with some soup."

She laid a plate in front the three, Rei quickly gulping the plate down despite the burning in her throat. Tokie was a bit more cautious with her bowl and Azalea just seemed to stare off at the dish, a puzzled look about him.

"What's up, something wrong with it?" Waki questioned, taking a seat beside him on the floor.

He shook his head and gingerly took a sip, tasting it carefully. "Mhm...no."

Waki giggled, eating away at her dish. "It's just some cream soup with tuna added in."

"Tuna?" Rei said between gulps of the soup.

"Yep, Wataru likes tuna a lot so my mom has a habit of putting it in a lot of stuff and it sorta rubbed off on me too." She explained.

"Well it's great!" Tokie said, a wide smile painted her face. "You should cook for us more often, be like our own personal cook!"

Waki playfully scoffed. "Yea sure, I'll whip us up dinner everyday and hey maybe even breakfast and lunch?" She joked.

"Well, you know you definitely could!" Rei said. "I mean just think about it, the passion heart precure's own chef!"

"Yea, sure." Waki laughed.

"And with Asphodel gone you'd actually have some time to cook!" Said Rei with a small laugh.

Tokie and Azalea glanced at each other than quickly shot Rei a puzzling eye. "Hold on." Azalea said. "What do you mean by that? Is Asphodel really...gone?"

Rei quickly grew quiet, looking to Waki for an answer. Waki pursed her lips, giving Rei a very serious look before speaking up. "Listen, Rei was just talking...joking 'round really."

"But why?" Tokie asked, appearing more concerned than Rei even intended to make her feel. "Is there something you know?"

Waki shrugged, trying to find a way to best explain herself. "Well I mean, she was just-"

"It was a bad joke." Rei spoke up, a bit timid in her words. "See, earlier today Waki and I were talking about him and how he hasn't shown up for two weeks, he hasn't even sent a monster our way. So, we were just talking about maybe...getting our lives back to normal."

Tokie met Rei's stare, lips tugged into a frown as Tokie spoke. "Back to normal? Like no more fighting or anything like that..."

"Well, yea." Said Rei.

"But what about Amour?" Tokie asked, leaning towards Rei as she spoke. "He might be gone, but not for good and what about Aster, this doesn't mean she's gone for good. Plus, Amour would still need our help."

Rei licked her lips, cheeks red as she shrunk into herself. "Well...all I meant was that our lives here would be a little better, cause...he's gone."

Waki sighed, setting her bowl down. "Look Tokie, Rei was just kidding around. Right?" She shot Rei an intense glare that made her shiver.

"R-right."

Tokie glanced to Waki, noting her serious expression. She settled down with a heavy sigh and spoke. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to to get mad at each other, but...well, you two aren't the only ones who've noticed that he's gone. Actually me and Azalea were thinking about it."

"She's right." Azalea spoke, the girls looking to him as he continued. "We...brought it up to each other the other day, but guess we just got a bit, um, excited when Rei said he was gone. I thought you meant he was really gone."

"Me too." Said Tokie.

No one spoke and a strong tension could be felt among the four. But Waki refused to let a good moment be ruined. She shifted a bit, tucking a leg beneath her and with a deep sigh said.

"Ok guys, here's the thing. Rei and I don't know what's happened to Asphodel, but to be honest we were both thinking that maybe this meant we could have a moment to just...chill. We could actually start to get some control over our lives. Tokie." Waki paused, eyes darting to the floor. But she than looked to Tokie, a soft smile about her as she continued to speak. "Look, we didn't mean to make it look like we were forgetting about Amour, it's just nice to feel like things are...getting better for us."

Tokie dropped her gaze, staring at the ground as she spoke up. "I'm sorry, I've just been so...ready to go home, to Amour. That's all."

"Tokie." Azalea called her name, softly speaking as though to sooth her. "Amour will be fine, trust me. You guys are precure there's nothing you guys can't do, plus we're all here for you."

Tokie gently smiled, cautiously reaching for his hand and taking it into her own. He squeezed her hand to assure her everything was alright and just like that Tokie felt like she could breath, the girls looking on with weepy eyes and shaky smiles. Azalea glanced at them both, a puzzled look painted his face.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked.

Rei jumped at the two, embracing them tightly until they nearly gasped for air. "It's just too sweet!"

"What?" Azalea said.

Waki laughed, reaching over to ruffle Azalea's hair. "It's you, you're sweet dummy. We've never seen you actually care about anything let alone any one, it's super cute!"

He wriggled free from Rei's embrace and a bright red spread across his cheeks. "What?! That's not even true..." He muttered.

Rei nodded eagerly in agreement, one arm strung around Tokie's shoulder. "Yea it is, you use to be all tough and mean, but now you care about your friend!"

"She's right you know." Tokie teased.

"Oh, whatever..." He muttered.

"See, things are getting better." Waki said.

"Guess you're right." Tokie said. Rei pulled her tighter as though to tell her things would be alright.

Tokie took a deep breath and sighed. "Rei, I agree with you. We should make the most of this and we should make as many happy memories as we can!" She said with a cheer. She reached over to Azalea and took his hand, glancing to the girls with a bright smile. "The three of us can show Azalea what a fun life is like without worrying about Asphodel or bad guys. And you two girls can actually get your lives back and when we're ready, we'll save Amour!"

Rei beamed, jumping up to her feet like a bullet from a gun. "Exactly! From now on, we're going to have fun, hang out and just do normal kid stuff!"

"Well if that's the case." Waki said, standing up with a loud huff. She placed her hands on her hips, smiling from ear to ear. "How 'bout I get us some desert?"

"Oh, really?!" Tokie exclaimed.

"Really, after all we should enjoy ourselves." She said.

Azalea cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair as he spoke. "Well, if we're all going to have fun than...why don't we get ice cream. I've heard it's good."

"Wait a minute, have you never had ice cream?" Rei nearly gasped from shock alone, Azalea timidly shaking his head.

"Than that does it, we're all getting ice cream." Waki snatched Azalea's hand, pulling him up to his feet and marching towards the door, the girls following suite.

"Oh this is going to be great!" Tokie said with a squeal.

"Ugh, can't I just portal us to an ice cream shop." Azalea groaned.

Waki giggled, tossing her coat on and rushing the girls out. She pushed Azalea ahead of her and shut the door. "Now Azalea, where's the fun in that?"

 **Eyecatch 1: The camera is zoomed in on Rei's face, she winks and than the camera moves down a line of hearts made by the girls hands. A bright light shines than the camera zooms out to show Cure Adore, Merry, Rose, and Cupid as the Passion Heart Precure logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Chibi versions of Rei, Orie, and Waki stand side by side arms raised as they are consumed by a bursting light, transforming in to their cure forms. Than Cure Cupid comes crashing down, landing on the girls and waving to the camera with a wide smile as the Passion Heart Precure Logo appears.**

The city was calm now, few people crowded the streets and even fewer cars littered the roads. Azalea stood by the window, arms laid on top of the window sill as he starred out. The sun had long set and the moon was high over the orphanage, it's silver light leaking into the dorms. He enjoyed the night more than day, it was the peace he liked best about it. Azalea felt like the night let him clear his thoughts.

While Azalea let his mind wander about, Tokie ran up to his dorm room coming to a harsh stop as she reached his room, leaning against the door way and peaking in. She cleared her throat and softly knocked against the wall. Azalea than turned to her, brow quirked.

"Tokie, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just wanted to check in on you." She said, stepping inside. "You know some of us are staying after school tomorrow to help out with the drama club."

"Who's us exactly?"

"Waki, Rei and me, duh." She said with a laugh. "You can help us out if you want. I think it'd sound better than staying here all day."

"Mhm..." He hummed, eyes darting back towards the window. "Sure."

Tokie smiled, a small cheer escaping her. She turned on her heel ready to head back to her own room, but stopped to glance over at him. "Azalea, you alright?"

Without looking to her, he answered. "Yea."

Tokie felt her lips tug into a frown, her shoulders dropped with a sigh. "Ok, than see you tomorrow."

She let him be, Tokie felt like he would not talk to her even if she begged him to. Azalea had become a bit...reserved since arriving at the orphanage. Tokie wanted to give him space to adjust to his new home, but she was just dying to find out why he was keeping to himself for so long. But she also knew Azalea just needed time and most of all she knew if he was going to talk to anyone, it would not be her.

"Somethings really bothering him..." She said to herself, slowly walking down the hall towards the girls dorms. "I know!" She said as though a light went off. "Waki can talk to him, he'll open up to her for sure!"

Tokie clasped her hands, feeling as though she had come up with the worlds greatest idea. She was worried about Azalea and all she wanted to do was help, so she was. Tomorrow was sure to make Azalea comfortable around here, at least that was what Tokie thought. So, she hurried off to bed nearly to eager to even sleep. But of course a few minutes after jumping into bed the young girl was snoring away.

When morning came she gleefully hopped out of bed and rushed over to her wardrobe to get dress. She slipped her shoes on and snatched her bag up from its spot on the floor, running down the hall with a wide smile stretched across her face. So, she left to begin her school much like any other day.

Throughout the day Tokie could hardly sit still, she counted the minutes until the school day was over, unable to focus much on her school work. But soon enough the bells chimed, dismissing the students. Tokie quickly ran to the club room ready to work and much to her joy, Azalea was already there.

"You made it!" She said, running over to his side. She squeezed his hand as she spoke, clearly happy to have him here. "Oh, it's going to be so much fun! It's tons of work, but trust me it's super fun!"

"Right." He said with a laugh. "So, what exactly am I even doing?"

"Azalea?" Waki's voice echoed into the club room as she stepped inside, Rei by her side. The girls joined Azalea and Tokie, though Rei and Waki were a bit surprise to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Azalea wriggled his hand free from Tokie's grasp, and ran it through his hair. "Tokie asked me to come, so I got dropped off and well, here I am. Though I don't know what I'm even going to do."

"Oh, well than if that's the case." Waki said. "We do need the extra hands around here, so Rei and Tokie, I know Fusa wanted the sets to be moved to the auditorium. You two work together, alright? Fusa will be waiting for you two there."

Rei jumped up, ready to go. "You got it, come on Tokie!" She said.

"Right!" As Tokie followed Rei out, she stopped and looked to Azalea. "Have fun today, ok?" She did not let him answer before quickly darting out to catch up with Rei, leaving Azalea to wonder exactly what she meant.

But he had no time to figure that out, next thing he knew Waki's arm was laid over his shoulder and he was being pulled towards a round table on the opposite end of the room. He then looked up to Waki with a questioning stare.

"The two of us are going to sort out this mess." She said, sitting the boy down in front of a large pile of scripts. She sat across from him and began to look through the scripts. "Fusa said these scripts are missing pages, she wants us to go through them and salvage what we can and make a list of the ones she needs to order. Think you can handle it?"

He scoffed jokingly, reaching towards the scripts. "Of course I can."

"Good." Waki said as she carried on with her work, flipping through the scripts in silence. Azalea did the same, though after some time he did not understand how Tokie expected him to have fun. It was tedious work if anything and after an hour of it, Azalea was nearly bored to death.

"You know, I'm glad you came." Waki said, breaking the silence.

"Yea, I know an extra helping hand."

"No, not that." Said Waki. She set the script in her hands down onto the table, a deep sigh escaped her as she kept her eyes fixed to the table. "I meant that, I'm glad you're here."

Azalea eyed her curiously, shifting in his seat. "Why's that?"

Waki shrugged. "Because...I am. I mean it's strange to have you in my school helping me out with club work." Waki laughed lightly, turning to look at Azalea as she continued. "I mean really if I told you that in a few months you'd be helping me out with school work, would you have believed me? That's crazy right? Things just...changed."

"Mhm..." Azalea hummed. He looked away from her stare and thought to himself for a moment, unsure of what to even say.

But Waki spoke on. "I would have never believed it...but look at you now, sitting here with me and actually helping me. It's..." She grew quiet until she stopped speaking all together.

Azalea looked to her, brows drawn together as his lips hung heavy with a silent frown. He sighed. "I know I use to be the guy you hated the most, but I'm different now I-"

"Wow, hold on." Waki quickly stopped him. "I-I know that, Azalea I know that..."

"Oh..." He uttered.

Waki pushed a stray hair back, sighing deeply before speaking. "Look, I just wanted to say that...I couldn't be happier to have you here. I know that when you first came to me, you really wanted to change. But I should have handled things differently, made sure the girls were comfortable with the idea. I took out my anger on you and I ditched ya...I wasn't really much help."

"Waki, you don't have to be sorry for that." He said. "Thinking about it now, you had no reason to trust me after all, I was the bad guy."

"But look at you now!" She nearly shouted. Waki meet Azalea's stare and a soft smile crossed her face. "You're not that evil, annoying, kid ya' use to be. When you saved Tokie the other day, that's when I realized just how much you changed, how much you've grown." She paused, letting Azalea think through her words. As he did, she reached over and took his hand, gently holding on as though afraid to hurt him. Waki's smile was soft, but there was something about it Azalea saw that he thought made her look strong, but comforting. "I want to get to know you, the real you. I want to really welcome you. But not just as a team mate, as a friend."

Azalea felt his breath catch in his throat, his mouth opened, but his lips trembled to much to speak. Azalea felt his chest burn, but it was not a painful feeling, it was something...new. He placed a hand over his chest, shifting his gaze towards the hand that Waki held.

"I..." He managed, his voice soft. But Waki did not rush him, she squeezed his hand tight to assure him it was alright to speak. Azalea gulped as though to swallow his fears, he felt the heat in his chest rise and fill his words as he spoke. "I'm not sure what love is, but that day when I first asked for your help I really wanted to know, not just to learn what makes you girls so powerful, but...but because my heart wanted to, it need it...it craved to know."

Azalea tightened his grip on Waki's hand, the powerful emotion he felt from just her touch was...amazing. Unknowingly, he began to smile as his body relaxed from just the sheer presence of safety he felt. It was comforting, being by her side. He had never felt anything like this, not when he was a servant, not with Asphodel and certainly not by Aster's side.

"I left you a blue rose, do you remember?" He suddenly asked as though the memory came rushing back.

Waki thought for a moment, recalling the day with a gentle smile about her. "I do."

"I wanted you to see it, to keep it and to even love it. " He admitted. "That's what I thought love was, I thought beautiful things got to be loved, so by giving you something beautiful you'd love me and in return I'd know what love is."

"Really?" Waki questioned with a slight laugh. "Do you still want to know what love is?"

He nodded. "Of course, but I think I'm getting it. Being with people who protect you, protecting others...that's love?"

"Right." Said Waki. "When you saved Tokie, when you decided to leave Aster and even coming here today. Azalea, no one really knows what love is, but they know what to do for the ones they love. And I want to love you and I want to show you what love is, after all I do think of you as a dear friend of mine and that's a powerful love that no one can break."

"Waki..." Azalea could feel it, his heart beating with life. What Waki was giving him was more than just words, it was love. Here he was holding hands with a precure, a sworn enemy of the dark lord, once his own sworn enemy. Yet, he had some how managed to move past that and grow and become something so lovely as a friend. Not just with her, but with the precure team as well. And that was something he never wished to lose. "I'm glad, I'm glad that I'm here too."

* * *

Rei felt her cheeks puff up as she held her breath, straining to keep from dropping her end of the set piece she was carrying. Tokie groaned as she felt the weight of the set piece shift more and more towards her end, trying her best not to drop it as well. But just as the two felt like they would have to give in, a few students from the drama club came to their rescue.

"Oh, thanks so much guys!" Rei thanked the students as they helped the girls place the set behind the stage.

"Sure, thing!" Replied one of the students.

With that, the last of their task was officially done and the drama students went off to finish their own work and left Tokie and Rei to themselves. Rei walked to the front of the stage and with a loud grunt sat herself down over the edge. Tokie sat beside her to take a short rest, the two just glad to be done with all the heavy lifting.

Rei kicked her feet as she starred at the other students and watched them hard at work. Tokie leaned back from the edge of the stage placing her weight onto her arms, she sighed as her eyes starred at the gym's ceiling.

"It's nice isn't it?" Came Rei's voice, catching Tokie's attention.

"What is?" Tokie asked, shooting Rei a puzzled look.

"This, helping Fusa and everyone." She said without looking at Tokie. "It's nice being able to help with normal stuff, you know?"

Tokie chuckled, a soft smile crossing her face as she spoke. "Yea, I get what you mean...you know Rei..." Tokie's voice lowered suddenly. "You were right, about before...about enjoying things now that we have a break from our precure duties."

Rei looked to Tokie, silent for a second before speaking. "Tokie, I know that this isn't exactly what you must have had in mind. I mean when you came here you were...well you were a fairy!" Rei said with a wide look to her eyes, she laughed as she continued. "I always thought how funny it was to have a pink little bear that was really a fairy hanging around with me. You were so full of energy than...well you still are now." She teased.

"I guess I've always been like that." Tokie said with a slight chuckle, recalling her days as a fairy. Her laughter stopped and she grew quiet, a stiff look settled on her face."I felt different as a fairy...like I had to try my hardest every day to help you girls especially since I couldn't do anything. But you three made me feel safe and I grew to love you girls...but I also wanted to keep all of you safe, but how was a small fairy like me going to keep the precure safe?"

Rei felt her lips twitch as they dropped into a frown, Tokie appeared so small beside her now and she could just feel a massive wave of sadness surrounding the young girl. Rei could not bare to let Tokie sit in her own sorrow, while she knew what Tokie felt was something she could not whisk away, she also knew she could make her change how she viewed those feelings.

Rei took her hand and squeezed it until Tokie meet her gaze, she smiled softly to assure Tokie everything would be alright. "Tokie, I know that more than anything you want to return home to Amour, but you're not just Yui the fairy anymore and you're not just cure cupid either!"

Tokie eyed her, but kept quiet. Rei dropped Tokie's hand and turned towards the group of students in front of them, she gestured with an arm for Tokie to do the same.

"Look, this is where you are now. Tokie, you're Hattori Tokie a student at Red Bud elementary and you have friends who love you, you even made a new friend in Azalea. You're a student and friend who would do anything to help others!" Rei said. "Tokie I know when you think of home, Amour pops into your head, but this...this place...Valor city is you're home too. So, please don't feel bad about anything from the past, because you're not just a tiny little fairy anymore. Tokie, you're you and you have us to help protect your home, both of them."

"Rei..." Tokie felt like she was going to burst with tears at any second! Her eyes stung, yet her cheeks were dry from any tears and whats more she was smiling. "Rei, thank you. The three of you really make me feel safe and when we save Amour I want to take you to the queen, I want to show you my home just like you showed me yours!"

Rei could hardly contain herself, she threw herself at Tokie and hugged her till the young girl could barely breath! But Rei loosened her hold, pulling away to look at Tokie.

"I mean it Rei, I want you to see Amour and Queen RoseMary! I know you'll love it there because Amour can be your home too." Tokie felt her mouth quiver as she spoke, it seemed like her emotions were shaking her up! "You know, I think of you girls as a family...and I'll do anything for my family!"

Rei's chested swelled from what could only be joy, she embraced Tokie as though wanting to share her happiness with her. "Tokie, you wouldn't believe how much we care about you!"

Rei kept Tokie in her embrace, afraid to let her go as though that would some how sever the overflowing wave of happiness that washed over them. But the longer she hugged Tokie, the more Rei swore she heard sniffling and as she pulled away sure enough Tokie was sniffling.

Tokie kept her gaze from Rei as tears streamed her face. Rei sighed and gently began to pat Tokie's head. "Oh, Tokie you're such a cry baby." She teased.

Tokie sniffled once more, wiping away her tears. "No I'm not!" She protested, playfully punching Rei.

"Ow, ok, ok. I believe you." Rei laughed. "Come on, I'm sure Fusa has plenty more work for us."

"Right."

Rei jumped from the stage and turned back to Tokie, extending her hand to help Tokie down from the stage. Tokie rubbed her eyes, trying to erase any sign that she had been crying and when she was ready to go, Rei walked beside her without another word. Although there was still feelings of grief inside Tokie's heart, she felt like a large weight had been taken away from her heart. And it was all thanks to Rei, after all Rei was like family to her.

* * *

The school halls were mostly silent, save for the few after club students who were rushing to get home after a days hard work. As the students began to empty the school, Rei, Waki, Tokie and Azalea were among the very last ones to leave.

Rei stretched her arms out with a loud groan while the group made their way towards the exit. "I'm beat!" Said Rei.

"Fusa really put us to work." Waki said, rubbing at her shoulders.

"Yea no kidding!" Azalea said with a groan. "I thought it was just going to be paper work, but having to move all those paint buckets and help the stage crew out was tiring!"

"But aren't you glad you came?!" Tokie asked, jumping up at the boy. "It was fun being around friends."

Azalea scoffed. "Sure...I guess."

Waki snatched at his arm, pulling him closely to her. "Oh, come on Azalea you had fun. Admit it!" She teased.

"Waki!" Azalea felt his face flush, though he tried his best to keep his tough guy act up.

Rei laughed at the pair. "I'm with Azalea, today was tiring!"

"Well, at least we got to hang out." Said Tokie. " Well...sorta."

"Yea, Tokie's right." Waki said. "When's the last time we all hung out? When Orie left right? Plus, this is the first time we get to chill out with Azalea!" She squeezed his arm tight, a small laugh escaping.

"Watch it..." Azalea growled, though there was no malice within his threat. "Plus...where is that Cure anyway?"

"She moved away, about a week before Asphodel disappeared." Said Rei.

"Oh..." Azalea said.

The group kept close to one another, walking further and further from the school. Rei linked her arm with Waki's, Azalea still being held close to Waki on her right side. Tokie clung to the opposite side of Rei, the four walking around like a chain.

"So, how has Orie been anyway?" Tokie asked.

"She's been good, right Rei?" Said Waki.

"Hmh!" Rei hummed with a cheerful note. "I talked to her two nights ago, she's really starting to like her knew school! Plus, having her parents around more often made her feel right at home super fast! Also, she's glad Asphodel's gone."

"Really?" Tokie asked. "Mhm, guess we all are."

"Of course! I think she was still feeling bad about leaving, so hearing about him being gone really made her feel better." Rei explained.

The four came to a stop as they reached traffic, they watched the light and waited until it was safe to cross. When the light finally changed, the four carried on with their walk. The sun was nearly set by now, but the group kept up a steady and calm pace; although they were all tired it was nice being around each other without having to fight any monsters or bad guys, and even though Azalea would never admit it, he liked it too.

"Hey, Yasuda-chan!"

Just as the group reached their first stop, Rei's home, a voice caught their attentions and the chain of four was stopped. Rei wriggled her arms free from the chain and turned towards the voice, a familiar face greeting her.

"Hiro, is that you?" She said. "It's been a long time, where have you been?!"

Hiro ran up to the group, skidding to stop with a huff as he tried to catch his breath. "I-I should b-be the one to say that..." He said, beginning to steady his breathing. "It really has been a while, I saw you walking by and didn't want to let you get away. But anyway, introduce me to your friends."

"Oh, right!" Rei said. "This is Waki, Tokie, and Azalea. Guys, this Hiro!" Once she introduced everyone, she quickly turned to Hiro. "So, Hiro what's been going on?"

"Well for starters, I've been training for baseball. I'm hoping to make the team next year!" He said. "But, I also discovered Valor City has a local soccer team, so I joined that too! We're actually practicing, wanna join us?"

"Really?" Rei asked. "Would that be ok?"

" Course' it would! You guys can all come, it'd be tons of fun!" Hiro said.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Rei asked, turning to the group.

"Sounds good to me!" Waki said.

"O, me too!" Tokie excitedly agreed. "Oh, and Azalea too!" She said.

"What?" Azalea quickly questioned, but just one look at Tokie's face and he could not resist. "Oh...fine, me too."

Rei turned to Hiro, thumbs up. "It's settled then, Hiro show us the way!"

"Cool, just follow me!" Hiro lead the four just down the street to the neighborhood park where a group of soccer players awaited his return. He quickly filled his team in on the situation and soon enough a light sparring match began.

The three precure and Azalea against Hiro and his team. It was a friendly match between the two groups that carried on long after sun down, but no one seemed to mind they simply made arrangements for their parents to come and watch and before long they had a small audience. Waki's parents and younger brother came to watch, her parents chatting away with Rei's. Tokie and Azalea' care taker, Ms. Tojo sat along side the parents, cheerfully talking as the kids carried on with the game.

It was a good night or at least Rei thought so. Her friends were enjoying themselves and she was as well and even though the night sky hovered over them they still played on. Even the adults seemed to enjoy themselves, watching their kids playfully compete was charming from their eyes. Yes, this was a good night. It was a good day, a good week in fact. This was what Rei wanted for so long, to just relax and for once she could.

There was no sign of any evil beast or villains appearing anytime soon and Rei loved it. Being able to play along with even a simple game of soccer meant the world to her, this was the normal-ness she missed. This is what she had fought for all along, this love that came from her friends and this happiness of such a simple thing was what Rei would protect.

She loved it all, the night, the game, her friends; this love was what she wanted most. Nothing was going to take this away from here, nothing was going take this love, this happiness filled love, away from her. Not now and not ever. So, when ever Asphodel decides to appear, Rei knew that no matter what he tried, her love would surpass his evil.

* * *

Time was up, his time was up he just knew it! How could he not know? He could feel it in the air, in the earth, in the wind, in everything around him he could feel his time come to an end, a finish. He was too slow, too sloppy, too...foolish to finish the job and in the end his ego beat him to the punch. He let time slip away from his grasp, at any moment he could have finished it all. He had every chance to do it! But his games were to easy for them, his plans to messy to pull off. How could he succeeded anyway? Everything was rushed and just mess up.

But that did not matter now, it was no time for excuses. Now all that mattered was that her plan went right. Of course it was not his job, after all he knew it would go right with or without him. It was just, he had really thought it would happen...with him.

Asphodel wanted to hold his breath forever, he was so afraid he felt that even just breathing could set her off. The Lord, Aster, stood in his presence and it took all of his strength to stay still. He was kneeling before her, even though all he wanted was to look at her and have her hear him, he could not meet her gaze. Asphodel just needed to explain, yes that was all, just explain to her that he could still be of use to her, that he could still serve her loyally as a servant should.

But she had no time for that, he knew that. Aster's time was not to be wasted on some one like him and he knew this, she made sure he did. He kept his head bowed as he knelt before her, her eyes burning into him. But she kept silent, not a single word came out of her mouth and he hated it. It was almost like she wanted to torture him.

But than, she sighed. She sighed and her eyes shifted away from him and it was like he could breath, but only for a moment.

She spoke and when she did it was like lighting gas on fire. It burned with power. "So, Asphodel it has really come to this?" He gulped. "Such a shame, isn't it. I really thought you would be the one to do it..." She leaned rest cheek against her left palm, a deep sigh leaving her. Aster shrugged, taking her hand away from her cheek and waving it off. "All well, guess you were just nothing more than a distraction for those girls. But now that you've run yourself dry, you know what that means, right?"

He wanted to look at her, to plead with her, but he could not. Asphodel bit his lip to hold his tongue, his trembling hands giving away his fear.

"I have to get rid of you." She said it, Aster said the words he dreaded oh so much. The words he thought he would never hear, dug into him like knives. Aster pursed her lips, shaking her head as she spoke. "Such a shame and here I thought you would prove yourself...well-" She giggled- " I guess you did, you proved to be such a failure to me. And now I must rid my kingdom of such a -"

"Please, my Lord!" He cried out to her, shaking with every word that poured from his mouth. "I can prove myself useful to you, please my Lord you know I'm not like the other two. I am your loyal servant, here to serve you and only you!" What was he doing? Why was he speaking, why had he cut her off. He wanted to stop, to hold his tongue, but he could not! It was like a faucet had been open and he could not shut it off. " I exist only to serve you, I live for you to fight for you, please my Lord, I beg!"

"Silence!" Her voice was thunderous in nature, but her words were spoken like a snake, venomous and deadly. "How dare you, how dare you!" She looked onto him, her eyes gauged into his like stakes and he could not, no, he would not dare to look away. "You do not speak unless I command you too, you do not beg me for anything! I have given you life, I have given you power! And you dare ask me for more? You wasted your chance and I will not sit and watch while you waste mine!"

Asphodel flinched, it felt like stones were thrown against him. "But...my lord-"

"Shut up!" She commanded and he did as he was told. Aster clenched her jaw so tight it was a surprise her teeth did not shatter. She rose from her throne, slowly edging towards Asphodel. He kept still, though he was sure he was going to burst from fear alone. Aster stopped right in front of him, peering down at him. "Asphodel, don't you understand?" She spoke, her voice suddenly...calm. "Asphodel."

Asphodel looked to her, lips quivering as he answered. "Yes, my Lord?"

"You understand right? Oh, please tell me you do?" She asked in a way that anyone else could mistake for as...concern. But Asphodel knew all to well, that she was nowhere near worried about him. "Look at me Asphodel, I'm whole again and well...it's my time to shine and I just can't have anyone take that away from me. See, when I made you from my despair, from my heart, from my shadow, I did so for a purpose, to defeat Amour. You understand that, right?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good." She said. "So than, you understand that since Amour is gone your purpose changed, you were meant to defeat those pesky girls, but you didn't do that, did you?"

He licked his lips, hesitating in his answer. "...N-no..."

It was chilling, a cold smile crept it's way to her face, only giving light to her evil aura. "Exactly, now see my purpose has always been the same. To destroy love where it stands and for so long I thought that was Amour, but now it is the precure and their world. And now that I am whole once more, I must destroy them now before they can grow stronger, now while they feel the safest."

"Yes, my...Lord."

Aster moved her arm towards him, gently picking his chin up until he looked at her. "So, you understand my sweet servant that I have no use for you. After all a person such as me needs some one who can do as they are told, no?"

"Yes..." He could hardly speak, his voice shook. "...my Lord."

"Good, now I'm sure you recall the day my powers seeped into you." She pressed a finger to her cheek. "Now let me think, what was it I said? Mhm, I can't remember, help me out here Asphodel. What did I say?"

"My, Lord...I-I dont-"

"Asphodel." She hissed. "What. Did. I. Say."

He gulped, steadying his voice as he spoke. "You said, that I would not return to you in this form, t-that I would be consumed by shadows."

"Very good, Asphodel." She praised him, her thumb gently stroking his chin. She pulled her hand back and stepped back from him. "Asphodel, you were truly a loyal servant, but in the end...you were weak just like the rest. So, it's only fair to me that I end all of this."

"My, Lord." Asphodel called her, begged her. "Please, don't-"

"Goodbye, I have no use for failures."

Aster snapped her fingers and instantly Asphodel began to tremble. He shook uncontrollably, convulsing like he had suddenly lost all will over himself. Asphodel began to change, his body morphing into a beastly sight. He tried to stop it, to control it, but he was no longer in control of himself, he was losing to something sinister. Asphodel looked to Aster, a pitiful cry escaping him as he tried to beg for her mercy. But there was none, Aster was not one to show mercy.

A terrible burn scorched his body, as though he had been set a blaze. His skin crawled with pain, a volt of un- comparable pain shook his body. Soon, his body ceased to tremble, but it was quickly replaced by an agonizing ache that consumed him. Dark shadows enveloped him, his limbs growing numb and before long he could not feel them at all. He was changing, changing into something awful, something that felt nothing and everything at the same time. The shadows soothed his aching pains, but with them came a new feeling, one that hurt more than anything he had every felt.

"W-what is this?" He managed.

But Aster cackled, looking on with twisted enjoyment. Asphodel felt his body continue to morph and blend with the shadows, taking a new form. He was being destroyed within seconds, whatever was left of him was quickly defeated by this new, terrible form. As any little strength that remain began to vanish, he looked on towards Aster, vision fading. Asphodel tried to speak, but words escaped him, he could not even cry it was as if he had never spoke at all. The shadows finally consumed him whole and the man once known as Asphodel, was gone. Nothing remained of his former self, what stood now was a beast of pure evil.

Aster looked on to this new creature, large limbs hung from it's body and deep white holes borrowed into its head, acted as it's eyes. She smiled, she actually smiled at the thing. Somehow, Aster found all this to be amusing.

"This, my dear Asphodel." She spoke. "Is despair. And if those girls know whats best for them, well..." She walked to the beast, placing a hand gently on it's head. "...well let's just say, they better hope surrender is still an option."

* * *

 _Ed: "P.R.E.C.U.R.E Love."_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "It's Christmas time and Orie's back, let's celebrate!"

Tokie: "Yay, let's have fun!"

Waki: "Now that were all together again, the holidays are gonna be great!"

Orie: "Sure is, nothing can ruin this!"

Tokie: "Well...maybe one thing can."

Rei: "No...oh, no."

 **Next Time on Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 45: "A World in Distress! Hope is Lost Within Despair!"_


	45. Chapter 45

**Episode 45**

 _Op: "We Are Passion Heart Precure~Hybrid Mix."_

 **"A World in Distress! Hope is Lost Within Despair!"**

* * *

"She'll be here any minute!" Tokie whispered, frantically urging for Waki and Rei to hurry up.

Waki passed Tokie without much notice of the girl, balancing two plates on both hands and hurrying over to the dinning room table.

"Tokie, don't worry. We're almost done anyway." Waki said.

"Yea, now hurry up and help us set the table." Rei said to her, hastily placing down utensils.

Today, unlike most days, the girls found themselves running around the Sato residence in a hurry to get the home ready for Orie. See, a week ago Orie had told Rei she would be coming back home for Christmas break and of course Rei thought up of the brilliant idea to through her a welcome home party. However, Rei was far to caught up in the idea itself that she had completely forgot to tell the other girls and now they were all scrambling around to put something together.

"Why are we having a dinner party, anyway?" Tokie said aloud. "Couldn't we have just hung out?"

"No, this is better!" Rei said.

"Alright, enough!" Waki said with a shout, Rei and Tokie both stopping to look at her. Waki took both the girls by their hands and lead them out of the dinning room. "You two are gonna stand here and surprise her when she comes, ok?" Waki turned herself back around, ignoring the two when they called back to her.

"Waki, hold on!" Rei said. "How will we know when sh-

"Rei?"

Rei spun herself around at the sound of the voice and could hardly contain herself when she saw Orie standing before her. "Orie!" She charged at the girl and hugged her tigthly. "I can't believe it, you're here!"

Orie laughed at Rei, patting her back gently. "Yup, I am. But can you tell me why you two are here?"

Tokie ran up to her side, clasping her hand with excitement. "We have a surprise for you!" She said.

Orie raised a brow, a curious look about her. "Really?"

Rei pulled herself away and she and Tokie began to lead Orie to the dinning room. "Yep, just follow us!" She said.

Rei and Tokie lead her to the dinning room, once there they moved aside, opening the doors in a grand gesture to display the decorated room. Orie eyes light almost immediately at the sight. The dinning room was glowing from the chandeliers light, the table set with knives, forks, and plates of the girls favorite dishes. It was like a feast had been set out before them. At the far end of the dinning table Azalea stood straight up, neatly dressed with a black blouse and trousers.

He cleared his throat and waved his hands towards the table. "Ladies, please take a seat." He said through a firm frown.

Tokie, looking at Azalea with a wide smile, laughed as she ran to him. "Azalea, you look so...nice!" She playfully teased.

He rolled his eyes and moved aside, opening a chair and gesturing for Tokie to sit. "Yea, yea, why don't you just hurry and eat."

"Don't mind if I do!" Tokie sat herself down, taking up her fork as she began to eat.

Rei sat next to Tokie and quickly began to eat away at her plate, Orie followed suit, but before settling down she walked towards Azalea and stopped right in front of him. Azalea tensed right up, holding his breath from the sheer nerves that coursed his body. But Orie was calm in her speech and not a single thing about her demeanor read as angry.

"I heard what you did for Tokie." She said.

He gulped, than said. "Y-yea...it was nothing."

But Orie shook her head in protest, insisting on thanking the boy. "Of course it was. Azalea..." She began. "I know I haven't always...liked you much, but after hearing how much you've changed well, I've also changed my feelings towards you. I'm sorry about my actions before, but I hope we can be friends." Orie gave him a warm smile, extending her hand for him.

He glanced at her hand, than moved to meet her stare. "Um...o-of course..." He reached for her hand and as he took it, he was pulled forward with great force and before he knew it Orie was hugging him.

"Good!" She said to him and as she pulled away to take her seat, she motioned for Azalea to do the same. Waki sat beside Orie, giving a quick thumbs up towards Azalea as the boy sat down to join the girls.

As Orie set a napkin on her lap and picked up a fork, she smiled to her friends as she spoke. "Well, let's dig in!"

"Oh, haven't we already done that..." Rei looked to her, face blank and mouth stuffed with food.

Orie simply laughed at the girl. "Oh, I missed you guys so much."

* * *

It was much later in the evening now, the night sky stretched itself across the city as the moon gave light to it's residents. The girls, along with Azalea, joined Orie in her living room all settling down for the night. Rei sprawled herself across the floor with a long sigh as Tokie and Azalea sat together beside her, Waki next to Orie on the couch in front of the group.

Rei groaned loudly, stretching her arms as she said. "Gosh, I'm stuffed. That food you made was awesome, Waki."

"Thanks, you know I think it was my best meal yet." Waki said with a triumphant smile.

"It was certainly something." Orie complimented.

"It was good no doubt, but did I really have to act like some butler tonight." Azalea grumbled.

"Oh, please all you did was help set the table. Plus, you looked nice." Waki said.

"She's right you know." Tokie chimed in.

"Anyway..." Orie changed the subject, adjusting herself on the couch. "How have you girls been, you know with Asphodel and all."

"Oh, well we've been pretty good. Right guys?" Rei asked the group, all nodding to her in response.

"I see...well you know since I've been gone, Rei you've managed to keep me up with everything, but there are some things I found...suspicious." Orie admitted, her tone changing to one of concern. "I mean, isn't it strange that he's just vanished?"

Rei shrugged. "Guess it is, but honestly we've just kinda decided to...well enjoy it. And actually it's been pretty nice having things be so normal around here."

"Yea, Rei's right." Tokie agreed. "Since he's been gone, I've been showin' Azalea around the city. It's been super fun having him around, right Azalea?!"

"Actually, I'm gonna have to agree with them." He said. "It's been kinda cool not having to hide from him anymore."

"But aren't you guys, I don't know, worried?" Orie asked, brows drawn with worry.

"Orie, are you worried?" Waki asked her.

Orie shrugged, leaning against the back of the couch. "I guess so, I mean I would be lying if I said I haven't been."

Waki took a hold of Orie's hands, a soft look in her eyes. "Orie, we were too at first, but really there's nothing to worry about."

Orie sighed. "I guess so..."

"Wait, maybe she's right." Azalea said, the girls looking to him as he continued. "I mean, maybe we should at least start talking about it or at least talk about a plan. I mean, he might be gone, but Aster's not."

"Hm, guess we didn't think about it that way..." Rei said. "But how would we even make up a plan? Like, what do we plan for?"

"An attack." Azalea said.

"No, we know that." Tokie spoke up. "I think Rei means, like, what do we do when she gets here? "

"Right." Rei said. "Aster's gonna be stronger than anyone we've ever fought, how are we suppose to deal with that?"

"Well, we fight. Like we've always done." Said Waki.

Rei sighed, fixing her eyes towards the floor as a frown creased her face. "But we can't keep doing that, it's not like we even know how to fight someone like her."

Tokie nodded in agreement, turning to Waki with a panicked look to her eyes. "Rei's right, you girls have no clue how strong she is. The only time you fought her, she wasn't even at her strongest."

"No, you're right we don't know." Waki said. "But, we also didn't know how strong Ambrosia, Azalea, or even Asphodel were going to be, but we managed and we can manage now."

"But she's different from the rest of us." Azalea said, his voice beginning to shake as he continued. "Our powers come from her, but it's only a small bit. She's way stronger than any of us could ever be and now that she's all powered up...I bet she's even stronger than before."

Waki looked the group over, noting the sudden drop into panic. She took it upon herself to calm the group down. "Hey, guys come on I'm sure Orie didn't mean to make us scared, she was just worried right?" She said, turning to Orie.

"R-right. I'm sorry, guys." Orie apologized. "I don't want to scare you guys, but I really think we should talk about this."

Azalea, Rei, and Tokie looked to each other urging the other to speak with a silent stare until Rei was the one to speak.

"I guess, so." She said. "But what do we do, anytime something evil happens we just fight it. I mean it's not like we have any magic weapons to help us, well we do, but it's nothing Aster won't be able to handle."

Tokie wriggled her legs beneath herself, shifting her eyes from one thing to the other. "Well...actually we sorta of do..."

"You do? What is it then?" Azalea asked, brow quirked in curiosity.

Tokie hesitated to speak, lips pursed to the side in thought. She sighed deeply, shoulders dropping as she said. "Well, that night when you took me to Amour I didn't just get my memories back. I also got a scepter."

"A scepter?" Orie repeated with growing interest, she leaned forward in her seat as she spoke. "What do you mean, what kind of scepter?"

"A powerful one, I think...well actually it was more like a weapon." She explained, trying to recall the memory.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"I was in the castle and I was in this room where an alter was, a scepter came outta of nowhere." Tokie said. "I grabbed it and when Azalea brought me back I had it with me, but that night after I changed back it...vanished."

"Vanished?" Rei said in question, brows creasing.

"Mhm, it hasn't been back since." Said Tokie.

"Wait a minute." Waki spoke up, eyes turning towards her. "Why are we just finding out about this? Is this scepter something important or is it just a scepter."

"There's no way it's not important." Rei said. "I don't think something like that would happen to her if it wasn't important."

"Rei's right, Tokie receiving that scepter had to be important." Orie placed her hand to her chin as she thought aloud. "But why?"

Waki ignored Orie's thought, turning to Tokie with a stern look to her. "Tokie, can you please tell us why we're just finding out about this?"

Tokie bit her lip, eyes darting away from Waki's intense stare. "I didn't mean to, but the next day was really...overwhelming. I got my memories back and I told you about it, it was a lot to deal with and after the scepter disappeared I...kinda forgot about it."

A deep sigh escaped Waki as she settled against the couch, tilting her head back as though to calm down. "Tokie, I don't know what to say. We can't find out what that scepter does if we don't have it."

Tokie sunk into herself feeling a heavy weight crush over her. "I know...I'm sorry."

Waki looked to Tokie, shaking her head at the young girl. "No, don't be. At least we know about it now, it's just I don't understand anything about it."

"I think I do." Tokie said, looking up towards the girls. "It's from the queen and it might even be hers. I felt her power when I had it, it has to be from her."

"Queen RoseMary? There's no way, Aster would have sensed it if the Queen's powers where back." Azalea said to her.

Rei shot Azalea a questioning glance than said. "What do you mean 'if her powers where back', where are they?"

"In the Shadow Kingdom." Said Tokie. "After Asters attack, everyone in the kingdom was swallowed up by despair. So, Queen RoseMary would have been too-" She turned to Azalea, a firm look painted her face- "But that doesn't mean she's gone! I know Queen RoseMary has been giving me powers from wherever she is, but I just don't know where she is..."

"Well, actually I might know." Azalea said.

Hearing this, Tokie jolted towards him starring him down with a look that pleaded him to explain. "Really? Do you really know?"

Azalea backed away a bit, nervously picking at his face as he spoke. "I can't be too sure, but if the Queen is somehow able to use her powers without Aster even detecting them, than she must be hiding. My guess is that alter in the castle, in the room where she last stood."

"Why would that be?" Orie asked.

"Because I remember Aster wanting us to clear the way for her, so that she could get to that room." He explained. "I don't know why, but there was something really special about it. She said it held the love for the whole kingdom."

Tokie nodded. "That's right! It was even the birth place of the love charms."

"But I don't get why she would be hiding there without Aster being able to know." Rei said.

Azalea licked his lips, taking a deep breath before continuing. "If I'm right, I think it's because since that room has so much stored power, that when Aster attacked the first time she was so weak she couldn't even go back and defeat her. But now that she's all strong, she probably went back or is thinking of going back. And if Aster went back and if that scepter really is from the queen that could explain why it just disappeared."

Tokie gasped, eyes wide with fear. "But if that's true than that means we have to go to Amour, now! If Queen RoseMary is trapped by despair than she's going to need us to help her escape!"

"Hold on just a minute." Orie said making sure to keep her voice calm. "Tokie, we can't just go. We don't have any advantages to fight Aster back and if what Azalea says is right than that scepter really was important. Which means Queen RoseMary probably gave it to you to defeat Aster."

"Which means with out it we can't do anything." Said Rei, who's face appeared to pale over.

"Not exactly." Said Tokie. "If we could get to Amour and back to the alter room, than I think we could summon it again."

"How?" Waki asked.

"Well, the Queen isn't the only one who can use that room, our powers in that room would be amazing!" Tokie said. "Plus, that's where the despair would have swallowed her, so if are powers can reach her than she might be able to pull through and lend us her powers!" Tokie jumped up at the end, startling the group. There was a sparkle in her eye and her lips were pulled into a wide smile.

The others looked to one another than back to Tokie, the same thought running through their minds.

"Tokie." Orie said. "Could that really work?" She said what everyone was thinking.

Tokie meet her gaze and nodded with definite certainty of her plan. "Of course it will!"

Azalea pursued his lips, mulling the idea over. "And I could take you girls to Amour..."

"Really?" Rei asked.

"Yea, I mean that's the only way you'd guys would be able to get there anyway. And I think this plan could actually work..." He said.

Tokie clasped her hands, a small cheer escaping her. "See, this could be it guys!"

Orie looked to Waki, a soft smile crossing her face. She turned to Tokie and said. "Alright, I'll admit it this sounds like a really good plan."

"Yea, I'd have to agree." Waki said. "But when would we even do this?"

"Right...and we're only together until new years." Rei said. "And Christmas is in three days, that doesn't leave us much time."

"So, then we'll go before Christmas." Tokie suggested.

"It's not like we have much of a choice, we'll have to." Orie said.

"Don't worry girls, time runs a little differently in Amour. You girls won't be gone for too long." Tokie said. "I know this is really soon, but...we can do this."

"Oh, we definitely can." Waki said. "But...well we have a lot more to talk about. Let's get to bed and finish this conversation tomorrow."

And with that, the group took to their own sleeping bags and despite their nerves racking their thoughts they managed to fall asleep. However, Orie seemed to be the only one unable to find sleep. She laid on the couch in silence, as not to wake the others, eyes fixed to the darkened ceiling the only light in the room coming from the grand window on the opposite end. Orie wanted to shut her eyes and rest, but her body was shaking from nerves. How could she sleep after having such a conversation, it was impossible!

The more time she spent lying awake, the more she felt like she was going to explode! She swung her legs over the couch and silently tip toed to the kitchen, reaching for a glass and serving herself a full cup of water. Orie leaned against the counter top with a deep sigh as she starred into her glass, eyes reflecting in the waters surface.

"Something wrong?"

Orie jumped with a start, trickles of water splashing to the floor. Her face paled for a moment as her eyes settled on Waki's familiar face, a wave of calm washing over her.

"Sorry." Waki said, rushing over to clean up the spill.

But Orie waved her worries away, setting the glass down and pulling Waki away from the spill. "It's alright, just leave it. We'll get it later."

"I didn't mean to scare you, but I saw the kitchen light on. Why are you up?" Waki asked, brow quirked in question.

Orie shrugged, averting her eyes from Waki's gaze. "Couldn't sleep I guess...well actually it's more like I was far too worried to sleep. "

Waki felt her brows crease together, lips tugging into a frown. She reached for Orie's hand and gently taking it into her own, tried to comfort her. "Orie, is it because of what we talked about earlier? You know there's not much to worry about."

"Not much to worry about?" Orie snapped her a serious glare, her voice rising as she spoke. "Waki, it was very much so, a serious conversation. I mean we've literally just decided to surprise the Lord of Darkness with a sneak attack! Never mind the fact that we don't even have anything that could give us an upper hand."

"Orie relax." Waki calmed her, resting her hands on her shoulder. "First of all, take a deep breath."

Orie listened, trying to sooth her temper. "Alright, now what?"

"Just listen." Waki said. "Yea, things might seem really unorganized right now and they might be, but that's fine. I mean the first time we went to Amour we weren't exactly going with a plan or at least a well thought out plan."

A firm frown sat itself on Orie's lips. "That's my point, how is this time any different? We're only going to get hurt worst than before and maybe this time we wont get so lucky..." She drifted off, lowering her head with a sigh.

"Hey." Waki took her chin and raised her head till their eyes meet. "Orie talking like that isn't going to help anyone and yea even I know this isn't the brightest idea, but it's all we've got. And things are different now. we have one more teammate, we're stronger and if we can find that scepter we'll have a secret weapon. Trust me, things are going to be just fine."

Orie sighed, feeling her nerves settle from Waki's words. A faint smile crossed Orie's face as she gently laid a kiss on Waki's cheek, pulling away and meeting her gaze.

"I'm sure you're right...thank you." Orie said, voice faint as to not disturb the others.

Waki, face flushed as she spoke, took Orie's hand and lead her back to the living room. "Y-yea, no problem...but we really should get to bed. " She walked Orie over to the couch and sat her down, looking down at her with a soft gaze in her eyes. "The four of us will figure things out, I promise everything will turn out fine."

Orie remained quiet as Waki kissed her goodnight and watched as she settled into her sleeping bag which lay on the floor across from her. She laid herself down on the couch, waiting for the moment that sleep would get to her and after some time Orie was finally calm enough to fall fast asleep.

The four of them rested peacefully, not a single fear lingered in their heads. Being together had soothed their minds long enough for them to settle down and let their guards down. So, they slept through the night without a single care and when the morning night rose over the city, it's light trickling into the massive living room windows, they continued to sleep.

But Orie stirred as rays of sunlight settled against her, forcing her to wake. She sat up with a groan and stretched out her arms, trying to adjust to the sudden amount of light. Orie walked from the couch towards the kitchen, rubbing at her eyes in an attempt to stir herself awake.

As she made way her towards the kitchen, wobbling about in a sleepy manor, there was something Orie noticed. The house was eerily quiet and although it was not unusual for the home to be so silent, something to her felt...off. Whats more, nothing was cooking. Now, Orie knew that every morning Nana would prepare breakfast for her and afterwards begin her chores, but Orie could tell that no one was in the kitchen and nothing had been prepared and it was not that she was being spoiled, but Orie knew the order of things.

"Mhm, maybe she isn't feeling well." Orie thought aloud. She entered the kitchen and quickly stopped, frozen in place. There Nana stood, hovering over the stove and staring blankly over it.

Nana said nothing as Orie walked towards her, keeping her eyes fixed on the stove. Orie cleared her throat as though to catch her attention, but Nana ignored her.

"Nana is everything alright?" She asked.

There was a faint creek as Nana stepped away from the stove, an unsettling moan escaping her. Nana slowly looked to Orie, a growing chill in the air began to surround her. Orie felt her breath hitch as Nana meet her gaze, a cold gloss in Nana's eyes. Nana's face was pale and her lips were tugged into a heavy frown, there was nothing recognizable about her, she looked like an empty shell void of any familiar trait.

Orie brought her hand towards her chest, feeling her heart race with every breath she took. Nana peered at her in an uncomfortable silence and something about her felt ghostly.

"Nana are you alright?" Orie had never seen her like this or anyone for that matter, she was not her normal self at all. No, something had happen to her.

Nana kept her eyes fixed towards Orie as she reach out to her, arms shaking. "Ms. Sato, why do you even try? Can't you see it's useless. You're parents left once before, what's to say they wont' leave again."

Orie was taken back, what was she to say? Her brows creased with anger, yet she did not shout or speak, she simple watched. Nana's hand hovered over Orie's face, it was clear she wanted to touch her. A faint smile began to creep it's way across her lips, but there was a gentle flicker in her eyes and than...nothing. She pulled away, stepping back with growing panic eat at her. Orie stepped towards her, but that only seemed to make it worst.

Nana shot her arms out as though to stop Orie, a shout escaping her. "No! Don't!" She said, voice shaking. She pulled her arms back, looking at her own shaking hands with fear. "Ms. Sato...don't..."

The kitchen windows clattered together, a gust of wind shaking its way inside, bringing with it a dusting of snow. Orie shielded herself, grunting against the bitter cold, but Nana was not afraid. She was nothing, she felt nothing as the cold window beat against her and snow clinged to her skin.

Orie peered through the dusty snow cloud and she could just see the small form of her maid. Nana looked to her with a wiry smile as though none of what was happening affected her, but just as Orie reached out to her a large puddle of darkness ate its was through the kitchen floor and in seconds consumed Nana whole.

"Nana!" Orie cried as she watched Nana disappear into the darkness, not a single trace of her left.

As Orie's cry pierced the silent home, Waki jolted awake along with the others. They were awoken with a panic and had no time to collect themselves before another shout reached them.

"Orie!" Waki gasped as she quickly jolted out from her sleeping bag and ran to Orie.

Waki slid into the kitchen, shivering at the touch of the blistering snow blowing in from the windows. Waki grasped Orie's arms and pulled her close, quickly noticing the pool of darkness just feet away from the two. As the others came running in they quickly stopped in their tracks, taking notice of the darkness.

"What happened?" Rei said with a shout.

Orie looked to her, eyes wide as she could only stare. Waki motioned for the others to run away as she pulled Orie along with her. "Let's go, before that thing gets us!" She said.

The group ran into the living room for safety and then promptly turned to Orie for answers. Orie meet their stares and with a shaky breath explained the situation the best she could. "Nana...it swallowed her up, that...that darkness swallowed her up. She was acting strange and she said something cruel to me and than...it swallowed her up." Her voice quivered.

As the group gathered around each other, they were unaware of the growing danger. From the corner of his eye, Azalea could see a growing mass of darkness approach them. He was quick to act and with a snap of his fingers he summoned a portal.

"Come on, there's no time!" He shouted. He pulled the girls one by one and threw them into the portal jumping in just as the darkness approached them.

A large portal opened up in the middle of the city and one by one the five of them found themselves falling from it, arriving with a rough landing. As the girls helped each other up and tried to make sense of things, Azalea was pacing nervously and his face had even gone pale. The girls looked to him, brows quirked in question.

"Azalea, are you alright?" Waki asked him.

He stopped, meeting her gaze with a strained look in his eyes. "I-I don't know..."

"Um, guys." Tokie's voice quivered and the group turned to her, but just one look at her and they knew something was wrong. They followed her gaze and almost instantly felt their hearts drop.

The sight before them was a terrible one, the city grey and lifeless as though it had been abandoned from all life. A dark cloud hung over the city and a deep fog enveloped them, but behind the mist strange figures were approaching. The girls stayed close together, guarding each other as the figures came closer and closer until an unnerving realization set in.

Those figures were not creatures or monsters and although there was something inhuman about them, the girls knew exactly who they were. The familiar faces of their families came into sight as they stepped towards the girls.

"Mom...Dad..." Rei's lips quivered and her chest burned. She could tell that those people were her parents and yet they were almost unrecognizable. They appeared so pale to her, her mothers usual brightness was over shadowed by a grim gray aura, her father as well looked grey and his face was stiff, an uninviting smile lingered on his lips.

"Wataru, Mom, Dad." Waki called to her family, but there was no one who would answer. They approached her in a frightening robotic fashion, moving as though something controlled them.

Rei stepped away from the girls wanting to run to her parents side, but the quick grasp of Tokie's hand to her wrist held her back. Rei looked to Tokie who in return warned her to stay. Rei glanced at her family, there glossy eyes starring at her as if they were strangers.

"Mom, Dad, what happened to you?" Her voice shook.

"Rei, why don't you forget it about it all. Nothing is worth fighting for love." Her mother sounded alien, those words she spoke were strange coming from her.

Rei felt her face heat up as anger took over her. She pushed Tokie's hand away and marched towards her parents, but Waki quickly grabbed onto her and held her back. Rei tried to fight her grasp, but Waki would not budge.

Tears stung her face as her voice echoed into the city, a rasping cry lingering in her words. "Mom snap out of it! I know you're there you would never say anything like that! Please, don't give in!"

Her mother watched her try to fight through Waki's grip, scratching and clawing at her arms to escape. Rei's parents stopped, as did Waki's family, the pair of families eyeing their children. Rei's mother watched in silence as Rei cried out to her, arms reaching out towards her, but she did nothing to reach out to Rei. She was still and silent, an unmoving force that reeked of despair and it was awful to watch.

"Rei..." Her mother called her in which Rei instantly stopped fighting against Waki's grip, attentive to her mothers words. "Dear, why do you cry? If it's this painful to watch...than isn't it too painful to love?"

This was it, Rei could not believe what she was hearing. Her mother would never have said such a thing and the sooner she realized it the sooner she could help her.

Rei stopped struggling and settled down, allowing for her tears to fall. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Love, of course." Her mother said. "Rei, isn't that why you're crying?"

"No!" Rei shouted. "Isn't it obvious! I'm crying because you're not acting like yourself and I'm asking you to please fight back...please, don't you at least remember me."

Her mother smiled, but her lips were so frail it seemed strange. "Of course I do, you're my daughter, my little girl...the only child I've ever had."

Rei's breath was shaky. "Yes, that's right. Mom, what happened to you."

"I've opened my eyes, we all have." Mafumi said, fixing her gaze towards Waki. "Waki, don't you want to join your family. They've mentioned you."

Waki sunk her teeth into her lip, holding herself back from lashing out. But than her mother spoke. "Waki, what on earth are you doing?"

Waki shot her a passing glance, but could not bare to look at her family. She dropped her gaze and kept her stare fixed towards the ground.

"Waki, look at me." Tsubomi, her dear mother, sounded wrong to her. Her voice was there, but there was something off about it. "Waki we want you here, with us. Wataru doesn't understand why you won't accept this."

Waki shot her head, eyes peering into her mothers. "Accept what? Despair?!"

"Of course." Her father spoke. "Despair is not what you think it is Waki, it's rather nice not...loving. It's better than feeling the pain of love."

"How can you say that!" Waki cried, holding back tears. "How can you say that while standing beside your wife! You say that you want me with you, but how can you say that if you don't love me!"

"Waki, you can't be so dumb to act like that." Tsubomi's word cut into her. "Why can't you see that no one should feel love anymore, despair is what will keep us safe. You are only resisting because you have love in your heart, but it's all a lie. Love will only hurt you. Despair, will save you."

"No, no, no!" Waki cried and protested, stomping her foot in anger. These people were not her family, that woman was not her mother, but those words stripped away her strength and only gave her anger. Despair took her family. "When, how did this happen? When did it get to you?"

Her mother frowned she could not understand Waki's question. "Waki, it was always there I just had to realize it. It took me, and your father and brother a while to notice, but soon we learned that nothing good can come from love. So, we opened our eyes and opened are hearts to something real, despair."

It hurt, it hurt worst than anything she had ever felt and it was beating every ounce of strength out of her, only leaving behind grief and it stabbed into her heart. Tsubomi and Mafumi walked towards there daughters, reaching out to them with a ghostly essence. The girls backed away, tears streaming their faces and breaths shaking in there throats.

"This...this can't be happening..." Rei uttered, unsure of exactly what she was witnessing. This scene, it was all too much for her. There was no way it could be real and yet, she knew that her mother, her father, and even perhaps everyone in the city had been taken away.

"Rei, please don't fight." Mafumi told the girl, her voice still and blank.

Tsubomi meet Waki's gaze and her words were as painful as before. "Waki, why are you fighting it, did you really believe our love was...that important."

"Mom..." She could only say one thing, what else was Waki suppose to say.

There words would do nothing for their families now, despair had seeped into their hearts. Rei looked to Waki, both girls unsure of how to handle the situation neither of them wanting to leave their families. Tokie took a hold of Rei's hand and pulled her back, urging her to keep away from her parents. Orie pulled on Waki's arm to keep her away from her family, Waki and Rei left to decided on what to do. But that was just it, both girls knew there was nothing they could do, it was not just their families, one could tell that by the state of the city despair had capture everyone.

"We can't stay here, I'm taking you girls somewhere else." Azalea told the group and before anyone could say no he summoned a portal and took them them away.

This time around, the girls were able to walk out of the portal. They stepped into a strange place, unknown to them. It was dark and seemingly empty save for one lonely lamp that light the room. Tokie looked to Azalea with a questioning stare, waiting for him to explain himself.

"We'll be safe here...I think." He said.

Orie raised a brow and said. "You think? What does that mean?"

"Asphodel use to come around here, in fact we all did. This was my...home I guess you could say." He admitted.

"Azalea, we can't be here." Orie said with a panicked tone. "He could find us here."

"No, I don't think he will. I didn't sense his power anywhere around this place, so we're good." He said.

"Forget about that for now, Waki, Rei are you girls ok?" Tokie hushed the other two before speaking to Waki and Rei, who by the look of it were shaken up.

Rei glanced to Waki who in turned looked away, fixing her gaze towards her feet. Rei turned to Tokie and the others with a frail smile. "No...not really."

Orie ran to Rei's side, holding her in her arms and gently soothing her. "It's alright, you know that wasn't really them. They were being controlled."

"But that's just it." Waki said. "We let them get taken away by despair..."

"No, no you did not." Orie took Waki's arm and pulled her close, holding the girls closely to her. "Listen you two, this is not your fault. They are not acting like themselves don't let there words get to you. They're still your family and if you want them back than we need to pull ourselves together. For their sake."

Rei sniffled a bit, looking up at Orie with a shaky frown. "Orie, what about your parents...what if this happened to them too."

Orie licked her lips nervously at the thought, but she knew she could not let the girls see her worry. She shook her head, waving away what Rei had to say. "I'll admit that's very worrying, but I can't afford to think about that. They probably have been taken already, but like I said if we want our families back we need to think. We can't let this beat us."

"This isn't about despair beating us, it's about or families and friends." Waki said to her, eyes darting towards the wall as she continued. "They've been turned into...into uncaring zombies. Wouldn't you want to know if your parents were taken too?"

"If they are..." Orie's voice trembled, her emotions pulling at her heart. "I"d rather not see it."

"What if it's just not our families?" Rei ask aloud, a nervous look about her. "Nana was taken too, so what if everyone in the city was as well?"

Orie brought a hand to her chin as the thought crossed her mind, she looked to the girls nervously. "That can't be, can it?"

"Sorry to break it to you girls, but that's exactly what's happened here."

The girls stiffened up, the sudden voice sounding off like an alarm. The echo of foot steps caught their attention and light by the lone light, Ambrosia appeared from the shadows. The girls were still, silent from the unexpected surprise, but Azalea was all too relieved to see her. Ambrosia eyed the girls curiously as they stared at her in disbelief, she clicked her tongue and her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

"Now girls, didn't any one teach you not to stare?" She said.

"Ambrosia, I don't think I've ever been happier to see you." Azalea said.

Ambrosia scoffed. "I can only imagine, seeing as the five of must have found yourselves in quite the mess today. I'm sure you're looking for answers." The girls nodded. "Good, follow me."

Azalea never knew the building had so much room, anytime he went he always stayed inside the same room with the single hanging light. But thinking about it know he was not sure why he thought there was only one room in the abandoned building. There were several, all in terrible condition and as Ambrosia lead the group down the hall the girls quickly learned that the entire building was in no shape to house anyone. Yet, they found themselves tolling through the dark halls, carefully avoiding all the critters that crawled about.

"Can someone tell me why we're here? This place is gross." Tokie questioned as she clung to Rei for support, grimacing at the bug infested walls before her.

"It's the only safe place in the city." Ambrosia said. "Since no one travels this far, the despair has no reason to be out here. Of course once the the city is totally consumed this building will be as well, but for the mean time it's a good place to hide."

"What do you mean when you say that? Hasn't the city already been consumed?" Orie asked her.

"No, first the people will be taken and than despair will get it's grip on the world and consume it until nothing is left." Said Ambrosia.

The girls glanced at each other, fearing the worst was about to come. Azalea marched ahead of the girls, walking beside Ambrosia. He glared her way as if warning her to lay off the despair talk then he proceeded to lead the group, Ambrosia simply rolling her eyes at the boy. Azalea jogged ahead of the group, but stopped shortly after reaching the opposite end of the hall.

He waved for the girls to follow as he stepped inside what appeared to be a large storage room. The room it self was in no better condition than the rest of the place, but this room was littered with beaten boxes and rusty shelves.

"Why did you take us here?" Orie asked as she observed the rooms surroundings.

Waki dug her nails into the fabric of her shirt, sneering at the condition of the room. "Yea and do we really need to be here?"

A low grunt came from Azalea as he was kneeled down by a corner of the room, his arm smushed between a shelf and a wall. "Well...we do have to be here." He said with a groan. He light up once he found what he was looking for, he stood up and held a large brown bag tied shut. He snapped his fingers and the bag came undone, he took out an apple and tossed it at Waki who promptly caught it. "That's why we're here."

"For food?" Waki asked, puzzled.

"Of course, you're precure." Ambrosia explained. "After we...left Aster we regained a bit of our normal selves which meant we needed to eat again. There's a bit of food left, so you girls should eat it. It won't do you any good if you try too fight on an empty stomach."

"You want us to eat from a bag he just found behind a shelf in an abandoned building?" Rei tried to hide her disgust, but it was clear by her face she was not fond of the idea.

Ambrosia snatched the bag from Azalea and tossed another apple at Rei. "Relax, we sealed it with our powers so it's safe to eat." She said, giving Tokie and Orie an apple as well. "Now let's get to business. Do you girls really know what's happened today?"

"Of course." Orie was quick to answer, brows firmly set above her eyes. "Somehow Despair's taken our families and most likely the city, we can't let it get to us or else it will take us too."

Ambrosia grinned. "Clever, but I feel as though you three are ignoring a very important factor in all of this."

Ambrosia grinned. "Clever, but I feel as though you three are ignoring a very important factor in all of this."

Waki looked to her, brow quirked. "And what exactly is that?"

A stern look settled on Ambrosia, her voice carrying a cold tone. "You girls are avoiding the fact that Aster is the one to blame for this. I can tell you girls are aware of the fact that despair is what's affecting everyone, but you have completely denied the source."

Rei glared at her. "We haven't denied it, we know that...Aster could be the one doing this-"

"Could be?" Ambrosia said with a shout, scoffing at the girl. "Listen here there is no denying that Aster is behind this and the sooner you girls accept that the sooner you can save your world!"

"Ambrosia!" Azalea snapped at her, looking at her with a warnful glare. Ambrosia rolled eyes, taking a breath to calm herself.

She kept her gaze from the precure as she spoke. "I don't mean to snap at you, but now is not the time to be wandering around and playing guessing games for who's to blame. Aster will soon have control of your world...so you better act fast.

Rei sighed knowing Amrosia was right, she turned to her team already feeling defeated. "She's right..."

Orie took Rei's hand and gently rubbing her back o comfort her, she looked to Ambrosia with a pleading expression. "But...I don't get it. How could this happen, we thought we were in the clear. I mean Asphodel dissappeared and-"

Ambrosia stopped her, waving her finger at the girl. "No, no he did not disappear. Aster took him back, she stripped him of the powers she gave him and returned him to his true form...despair."

"Wait, how can you be sure?" Azalea asked.

"Because...that's the only reason his powers would have gone un detected from us." Ambrosia said. "Azalea, I know you haven't sense his presence, neither have I, why do you think that is? With the body Aster gave him, he's nothing, but her shadows."

"So that's why he's been gone..." Orie whispered.

"Yes and if you girls want to save your world, than you need to figure out a plan." Ambrosia warned them.

"Ambrosia's right..." Tokie spoke, her voice catching the girls attention. "If we don't leave now, than there's no way we can save Valor." She meet their eyes and jolted forward, clasping Rei's hand and pleading with her. " If Aster really is here, then this is our only chance of going to Amour without her standing in our way!"

Rei licked her lips, glancing at Orie and Waki. "We'll have to leave Valor like this..."

Orie laid a hand on her shoulder. "But it'll be to save it."

"She's right, Rei." Said Waki. "We have to go, now."

"Alright, than it's decided." Ambrosia said. "Azalea will portal you there and I'll...stay behind, Aster is most likely looking for you girls, so I'll to keep her distracted for as long as I can, but I can't promise anything, so you'll have to be fast."

The girls stared at her with blank expressions, not expecting for Ambrosia to do such a thing. Waki glanced to Azalea who appeared just as shocked as the girls, she then looked to Ambrosia with a puzzled expression.

"Wait, you're staying behind?" Waki questioned. "I get that you're not evil anymore, but why would you do that?"

Ambrosia scoffed at the comment. "Please, I know I use to be your enemy, but is it that much of a shock to you girls?" She asked, the girls nodding their heads. Ambrosia sighed then said. "Look, when I first came to you girls as an alley I wanted to help you the best I could, but let's be honest I haven't been much help at all. And I want to make that right, so I'm going to you help you out the best way I know. Now, enough conversation you girls need to leave now."

"She's right, the sooner we get to Amour the better." Tokie said.

Azalea walked up to them and snapped his fingers, a portal opening up across from the group. He waved his hand, motioning for the girls to follow. Azalea stepped aside, allowing the girls to entire first, but before the precure could pass through a worrying sight caught Azalea's eyes. From the corner of his eyes, he could see a mass of darkness forming and beginning to grow fast.

Azalea bolted towards the mass without a second thought, he shot his arm out and from his palm a beam of light shot out. The blast startled Ambrosia and the girls, who turned to him with puzzled faces. But almost instantly they spotted the trouble and that was when panic set in. Ambrosia snatched at Azalea, clasping his arm and throwing him back away from the mass. Ambrosia positioned herself between the mass and the children, she glanced back at the girls, brows knotted together as she glared at them, urging them to leave quickly. Rei glanced to the portal than back towards Ambrosia, hesitant to even make a move. But as if sensing her uncertainty, Azalea turned on his heel and rushed to their side.

"Just go, we'll meet you once it's safe!" He urged and before the girls could protest his demand, he pushed them through and watched as they fell through, the portal beginning to close.

The four precure fell into the abyss of the portal, the light shinning in from above slowly fading. Beneath them lay the exit of the portal and on the other side the city awaited them, but as they fell their hearts raced, would Ambrosia and Azalea truly make it?

Rei was first to land, hitting the ground with a thud followed by Tokie and as for Waki and Orie the two managed to land on their feet. Rei jumped up and looked to her teammates, worry clear on her face.

"We have to go back!" Rei begged her team.

She began to pace, hands tucked together and pressed to her stomach. Orie rushed to her side and gripped her shoulders to hold her still. Orie meet her gaze as she spoke.

"Rei, listen to me. You have to calm down, there's nothing we can do. We have no choice, but to wait it out." Orie said and it seemed to calm her or at least make her think.

Rei dropped her gaze with a heavy sigh. "But what if he's not coming back...how are we going to get to Amour?"

Orie smiled, assuring Rei that they would find a way. "Trust me Rei, we'll figure something out."

"Orie's right, but for right now...what do we do?" Waki asked.

The girls looked at each other as though waiting for some one to think of a plan. But without Azalea they had no way of going to Amour and if they could not get to Amour, then Valor would be doomed. This was a fate they all hoped to avoid, yet not one of them could think of how to avoid it. Yes, they were precure, but their powers only allowed them to fight back and without Azalea they could do nothing.

"Rei's right..." Tokie said aloud a sudden thought dawning on her. "If we don't go back and rescue him, then we're trapped here. Without that scepter, we can't save the city."

Rei felt her stomach turn at the thought, she was not going to let Valor parish. She wrapped a hand around her wrist, squeezing her love charm tight. She took a deep breath to steady herself then looked to her team, eyes drawn with determination to save her world.

"Let's transform now and get back to him before it's too late." She ordered and together the girls raised their arms, ready to transform. "Love Char-"

Their voices rang out just as they prepared to transform, but at that very moment a monstrous cry drowned their calling. The group stilled, turning towards the source of the sound, but they were only meant with an empty view of the city. There was a moment of silence and everything seemed still. The precure did not move, their hearts racing and racing as the suspense only fueled their fears.

But then, they saw it. Deep among the mist that shrouded the city a dark and ominous figure approached them, it's body a mass of shadows and darkness. The creature came into view and instantly their hearts dropped, that thing that came towards them was a beast like never before seen. It towered over them with limbs that hung from it's body scrapping along the ground, white masses sunk into it's face acting as eyes. There was a haunting feeling about it, as if it's very existence was despair.

Caught in their own shock the girls hardly noticed how close the beast had gotten until an over whelming energy weighed heavy over them. But Rei pulled herself together and called out to her girls.

"Come on guy's, transform now!" With her command the team gathered their focus and came together to transform, their voices echoing in harmony. "Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

"Over flowing with love, heart pounding romance! Cure Adore!"

"Laughter filling the air, the sound of bells chiming with joy! Cure Merry!"

"The flower that blooms with love, it's thorns shall pierce your evil! Cure Rose!"

"Love and joy! My love will rid your evil heart of hate! Cure Cupid!"

The girls came together, bathed in light. "Love, Passion, Justice and Hope! We are Passion Heart Precure!"

The light from their transformation faded, leaving the team of precure standing across from the monster, prepared to attack it. Rose was quick to summon her sword, nearly dashing off, but she was pulled back by Merry's hand. Merry only gave her a stern look and Rose knew to stay, for whatever reason Merry could tell this creature was...different.

Cure Cupid turned to Adore with a questioning stare, brows knotted with fear. "What do we do?"

Adore kept her eyes fixed towards the beast, lips ajar in awe. "I don't know...but somethings not right about that thing."

The precure were caught in a daunting situation, they feared to even attack the creature, however, the same could not be said for the beast. A low, odd rumble erupted from the creature, the sound unsettling. The creature slouched forward creating a tremor of what could only be laughter, perhaps it could sense the teams hesitation. But then, without warning the the monster snapped it self back, throwing it's head back with a trembling roar.

It snapped it's head forward, peering at the precure and within seconds the beast lunged at the team. The precure had little room to react before they felt the massive force of the creatures heavy limbs smack against them. The precure were sent rolling back and crashing against the cold concrete. The precure groaned as they tried to stand up and fight back, but the creature was already charging their way.

Adore flew into a panic and jumped in front of her team, summoning her shield and holding it out in front of everyone. But it was a useless tactic, the monster simply swiped at her from the side and sent her tumbling across the city streets. Adore landed with a hard crash and could barely bare to stand, the monster changed his aim towards the rest of the precure as Adore lay in pain.

But Merry was quick on her feet and with a snap of her fingers summoned her gong mallet, she jumped at the creature and buried her mallet into it's back, the deafening sounds of her attack seeping into the body of the beast. The monster snarled and let out a furious cry as it swiped at it's back in an attempt to shack her off. But Merry clung to her mallet which was buried into the monster, as the creature flailed and Merry struggled to keep her hold, Cure Rose came to her aid.

Cure Rose slashed at the beast with fierce strikes of her sword, cutting away at it's body with each blow. As the monster batted Rose and Merry, Cure Cupid readied her own attack. Cupid held her harp out in front of her and called out her attack.

"Precure, Love Harp, Arrow!"

But, things would not be this easy for the team. Rose and Merry jumped back from the beast, Cupid's attack charging towards the thing. As the light from Cupid's blast drew close, the monster stilled. The beast turned and stood facing the attack as though waiting for the perfect moment. At the moment that the blast would have made impact, the monster threw it's mouth open and from the back of it's throat a deep purple light shot out and crashed against Cupid's attack.

Cupid's attack was over powered, completely consumed by the creatures attack. Within seconds, the air was filled with the shining light of the monster's blast. Quickly realizing this, the girls braced themselves as they too were caught by the attack. There was a burst of light then a loud explosion and then the air was covered in smoke. As the smoke cleared the precure lay bruised, unable to move.

They were sprawled on the ground only feet from each other, but there body's were too shaken by pain for the girls to reach each other. Merry managed to prop herself up by her elbows and Cupid as well. Rose lay on her back, chest heaving as she gasped. Adore was stretched out on her stomach, but with a loud grunt managed to get on her hands and knees and she forced herself to stand.

Though on her feet, Adore's legs shook and her body trembled. She meet the creatures stare as she tried to steady her breathing, taking deep bought's of air just to catch a breath. The monster stared back, face void of any expression, just a cold energy admitted from it's stare.

"W-what is that thing...?" Adore's shaky voice rung out, words capturing the girls attention.

Merry shook her head, quivering lips forming around her words. "I don't know...but it's not normal."

"We have to defeat it, now!" Cupid's voice weighed heavy, but within her words the girls heard a strange fear.

"Cupid..." Adore called.

Cupid forced herself to rise, hand griped around her harp. She held the harp out in front of her body, preparing for another attack. "We can't let this thing get us...we have to finish it off now! Precure, Love-"

"Cupid don't!" Rose hollered out to Cupid.

Cure Cupid stopped, lowering her harp as she meet Rose's stare. "Rose..."

Rose shook her head, eyes narrowing at the younger cure. "No...it won't work. Whatever this thing is...that won't stop it."

Cupid bit her quivering lip, eyes fogging over with the beginnings of tears. Cupid turned away from Rose's glare and dropped her gaze. She sniffled, and peered up at the beast. "I know...but if we can't stop this, then we can't stop her."

Merry eyed her curiously. "Why, Cupid?"

"Because..." Cupid sniffled. "This is Asphodel in his purest form...despair."

Those words, they made the world stop. Rose, Merry, and Adore could hardly believe it and yet they could. The monster before them growled and growled, just as unmoving as the girls. Adore licked her lips in thought, taking a moment to think. But that was just it, now was not the time to think. Adore summoned her shield once again and held her arm across her body, shield over her shoulder like a frisbee.

"Girls, forget about that. Right now, we have a job to do." Adore said. "Get up, Let's go!"

Adore broke into a sprint, running towards the monster. Rose and Merry fought against their pain and picked themselves up, lunging at the creature without any mercy. Rose had her sword by her hip, ready to slash at the creature and Merry summoned her mallet once more and prepared to attack.

Adore threw her shield like a disc with a forceful energy, as the shield smacked against the monster it cried out in anger. It swiped at Adore unaware of Rose who snuck up to it and stabbed her sword right through the the creature. Merry saw her opening and leapt up with one single swift motion before bringing her mallet down with a heavy blow to the creature.

Adore looked to Cupid and signaled for her too attack. Cupid raised her harp and attacked. "Precure, Heart Harp, Arrow!" Her arrows shot forth at the monster, making impact without the beast's knowledge.

Adore, Merry, and Rose jumped back as the blast went off for a second time, this time sinking damage. The monster's voice bellowed from it's chest and out into the sky like a bomb, it's only defense as it was swallowed up by the attack. The blast went off into an explosion, leaving a dusting of smoke. The smoke cleared leaving the beast visibly weakened, but still alive.

Adore bared her teeth in anger, ordering her team to prepare for another attack. "Alright girls, one more time."

"Why bother."

The atmosphere dropped, the air froze and it was like the world was called into attention. The precure all held their breaths, confusion and a bit of fear washing over them. The beast before them did not move or try to attack, it was still as if it was waiting for an order. Adore glanced to her girls and then shifted her gaze towards the city's end that lay across from the team.

Slowly, very slowly Adore began to turn and face in the direction opposite her. Adore stopped and faced the other direction with questioning eyes, searching for the presence of a person. But before her stood a very frightful site.

There she was in all her glory, peering down at the group of girls who dare stop her or at least try. Aster, the very name brought fear to the girls once before, but being in her presence, her now much stronger presence, was...awing.

"No...no..." Cupid trembled before her presence, her legs moving back without her even making them.

Rose snatched Cupid's arm and she tugged her close to her side, Merry moving back and guarding the two. Adore stood in front of her team, her shield appearing from light in her hand. A faint grin painted Aster's face only adding to her wicked demeanor.

Aster eyed over the girls for a moment, but than shifted her eyes towards the monster. "So, not even like this are you able to defeat these girls." She sighed. "What a pity, but at least you bought me time." She raised her arm, palm opened and glowing.

The monster jumped up as if startled and opened it's mouth to cry, but in that same breath a thin beam shot out from Aster's palm and bam! The beam stabbed through the beast than burst, consuming it whole. The creature twisted and caved into the beam, a mess of shadows twisting around and climbing up the beam worked it's way back up towards Aster's palm until it seemingly melted into her hand. And just like that, the creature was gone.

Adore was horrified, all she could do was clutch her stomach. Cupid pressed herself against Rose, Rose clinging to her tightly. Merry tightened her hold on her mallet, narrowed eyes glaring at Aster.

Aster appeared to smile which only appalled the girls, Aster looked back at the precure. "Well, I think that settles that."

 **Eyecatch 1: The camera is zoomed in on Rei's face, she winks and than the camera moves down a line of hearts made by the girls hands. A bright light shines than the camera zooms out to show Cure Adore, Merry, Rose, and Cupid as the Passion Heart Precure logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Chibi versions of Rei, Orie, and Waki stand side by side arms raised as they are consumed by a bursting light, transforming in to their cure forms. Than Cure Cupid comes crashing down, landing on the girls and waving to the camera with a wide smile as the Passion Heart Precure Logo appears.**

The air was still, the city silent as despair seeped into the world. Aster's presence was more than just powerful, her energy was felt in the very earth around them. The passion heart precure stood closely to one another as Aster stood before them, not a single word was said.

Adore felt as though her breath was caught in her throat, a heavy lump keeping her from speaking. She gulped, staring at Aster with a stern expression. Adore summoned her shield and kept it pressed to her side, ready to protect her team.

"Will that really do much?" Aster said, voice chilling. A low chuckle escaped her and it further unnerved the girls. Aster rubbed her fingers together as though fueling a match and shortly afterwards a small flame danced in her hands. "I always wanted to know, just what exactly made you girls so powerful."

Aster stared them down, but did not move as she kept the flame in her hand alive and burning well. The precure kept still, fear keeping them on their toes as the tension between them only grew. Aster was not one to keep waiting for action, but watching the precure stand in uncertainty before her pleased her more than she had expected. But that too was not much to keep her at bay.

"I suppose it's only fair." Aster said. "If you won't make a move...than I will!"

Aster threw her arm out, the flames erupting forward towards the girls, forcing Adore to think fast. Adore threw her shield up in hopes of battling off the flames, but as the heat of the flames consumed the girls the very earth beneath them gave out. Suddenly and quickly, the precure were falling, swallowed up by the world itself.

But as they fell they could see their entrance begin to fade, closing them off from their world. The flames that once threatened them crashed against the ground and burst outwards with anger, leaving behind a cloud of dark smoke. As the smoke cleared it was obvious to Aster that some how the girls had escaped, it only infuriated her.

Aster sneered at the sight where the flames had landed, she knew all too well who's doing allowed the girls to escape from harms way. "So, that's how you're going to play." Aster turned her gaze to the boy who dare to help the precure. "Azalea, it's a shame really...had you not strayed from me things would have been different."

Azalea's breath was shaky, as if he had barely escape some terrible encounter. One of his palms had a dim glow that was only fading the more he stood in her presence. He gulped and threw his arms out to either side of himself as if making himself an open target.

He meet her gaze and with a quivering breath said. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Aster could hardly believe her luck, though the precure escaped Azalea was not going to stand in her way and quite literally with a single snap of her fingers, he would be defeated. Aster raised her hand and pressed her fingers together, a bright flame consuming her hand. Azalea kept still, unflinching even as he faced his doom. But it did not matter to him, with the precure in Amour the world would be saved and for him that was enough. So he faced Aster despite his fears and watched as the burning crimson of the fire starred back at him. A cruel grin stretched across Aster's face as the flames of her power consumed everything around them.

* * *

The precure were falling once again, plunging through the depths of the portal. But they were soon greeted by the harsh deserted ground of the kingdom, landing on their backsides the girls hazily pulled themselves together. They had little time to figure out what exactly happened to them, but they did know that somehow they had made it to Amour.

"How did we get here?" Adore wondered aloud, gazing over the ruined city.

Merry dusted herself off as she too looked over their surroundings. "There's no way she would send us portal-ing to Amour, it had to be Azalea."

"It was, I know it." Cupid looked onto her kingdom, back turned to the girls. "We can't stand around forever, I have to get to that castle before Aster figure's out where Azalea sent us."

"Cupid's right, let's hurry." Rose agreed. "Cupid, just lead the way."

Cupid glanced back at the girls, one arm pointing straight ahead. "Just over there, come on!"

And so they ran towards the castle without a second thought, Cupid running on ahead as she lead the girls. The castle was not far, but there was still much land to tread before they could reach it. Cupid tripped over herself more than once, running faster than her legs knew what to do. Closer and closer the castle came into view, but the streets around her seemed to taunt her.

The kingdom was in worst a state than before, it was hard to imagine this was once a great kingdom. Everything Cupid once recognized as homes, business's and places built upon love where reduced to ruble, broken down by the despair that had consumed the Kingdom. But Cupid could not linger on those thoughts, the castle was just in front of her and she knew her mission well. To save her home and to erase this mess, she would need that scepter.

Cupid pushed through the palace doors with little effort, the hinges that once held the doors in place now broken and rusted. Rose, Merry, and Adore were close behind her. Cupid ran down the deserted halls, instinct as her guide as she navigated her team through the enormous castle.

Cupid made a sharp turn, swinging down another hall. At the end of this hall two large doors awaited the team, but it was barred with vines that twisted all the way up towards the ceiling of the castle. Cupid ran up to the door nearly crashing against it, the vines where thick and knotted together keeping the girls from entering. Cupid tried to claw her way in, desperately scratching at the vines, but her attempts were futile.

"Move aside." Rose shoved her away and motioned for the team to step back, with her sword in hand she sliced at the door and easily tore through the vines. "Cupid, hurry!" She urged the young girl.

"Mhm!" Cupid climbed pass the vines that collected at the bottom of the door, the girls following behind.

They entered a large room that was in just as bad a condition as the rest of the kingdom. Though the room was mainly empty an alter sat inside, beaten but still standing. Cupid ran to the alter with a desperate sprint, but when she reached it she fell blank.

"Well, go on Cupid. Summon it." Rose said.

But Cupid shook her head, uncertain of what to do. "I don't know how, I don't think I can."

"Cupid, what do you mean?" Merry asked her, walking to her side.

Cupid looked up to Merry, but she was clueless on what to do. "I-I...don't know."

"Cupid, now is not the time for not knowing!" Rose raised her voice, a fearful tone to her words.

Cupid shriveled up from fright, but Merry was there to comfort her. "Rose please, yelling won't help anyone. We're all in a very dire situation, but upsetting her won't do anything. Now, Cupid how did you summon it the first time?"

"I didn't, it just...came to me!" Cupid said with a panic. "I don't know how, but it was like I was somewhere else, where nothing could hurt me and the scepter was there with me."

Rose ran her hand through her hair, teeth sinking into her lip. "This is not good at all, at this rate-"

*BAM!*

A massive explosion glittered in the kingdom, outside the castle's walls. The precure team were caught by it's light, a fiery glow consuming Amour. Cupid scratched her nails against the alter, hopeless to find a solution. The flames outside only served to taunt her, she and all the other precure knew exactly what or rather who, set off those flames.

But Cupid needed time and her team was willing to give her that. Rose meet Merry's stare and it was like the two were linked together with the same thoughts. Merry pulled away from Cupid and she and Rose ran for the door much to the other two's confusion.

Rose turned to Adore, summoning her sword as she did. "Adore, protect Cupid. Merry and I will buy her some time."

"No-" Adore began to plead, but Merry would have none of that.

"Adore, please. Just keep her safe." It was a command, but from the way Merry's voice faltered it was like a pleading farewell.

Before either of the two could protest any further, Merry and Rose took off, fleeing into harms way. Adore reached out to their fading figures, wanting to stop them, but they were already gone. Left with her task as protector, Adore turned to Cupid.

"Cupid, whatever it is you need to do, do it now!" She pleaded.

"I-I...but.." Cupid stammered, struggling to even think.

Cupid stood before the alter with out any idea as to how she could summon the scepter. She knew there was little time for figuring things out, but what was she to do?

"Cupid, please..." Adore was begging her, the sounds of destruction drawing close. "...just do something."

Cupid threw herself on the alter, hands clasped in prayer and head bowed as her cries rung out. "Queen, please! Queen RoseMary, I know you can hear me! Give me the scepter to defeat Aster,please we need your help!"

The ground rumbled beneath them, a thunderous booming shook the very walls of the castle. Cure Adore felt the approaching danger gaining on the them, Aster's over baring weight of despair could be felt miles away, but she knew it was only feet away. Adore turned on her heels and promptly summoned her shield, glancing over her shoulder at Cupid.

"Queen RoseMary! I'm asking you to please lend us your strength, that scepter...please give it to us!"

Adore bit her lips, sensing Aster's presence grow closer. "Cupid, just keep trying...I'll be right back."

Cupid threw her head up, eyes darting towards Adore who was now running from the room. "Adore, no!"

"Cupid, just keep trying!" Adore's voice echoed back.

Cupid looked back down at the alter, hands shaking uncontrollably."Queen! Queen RoseMary, the precure need your help! Please lend us your strength!" The castle was shaking, walls rumbling around her. "Queen!" Cupid fell to her knees, tears streaming her face as the unbearable thought of defeat weighed her down. She looked to the alter and with trembling lips, cried out. "RoseMary...give it.." Cupid chocked her tears back, taking a deep breath and with all her might she let her voice ring out in demand. "RoseMary, please help us!"

Cure Adore stood in the halls, shield up and ready to face off with Aster. When she ran out into the hall there was no sign of Merry or Rose, just darkness to greet her. The flames outside the castle closed in until the burning heat surrounded the building whole. And as though summoned by the flames themselves, Aster appeared before Adore, her anger fueling her power.

"So, we meet again." Aster sounded...furious to say the least, but there was hitch in her voice as though she was winded.

Adore grinned, Rose and Merry must have given her a fight. "This will be the last time we meet."

Aster sneered, baring her teeth as she powered her flames. "Cure Adore..." With one swift flash, Aster shot out a powerful blast, flames charging at Adore. Adore held her shield out before her, the flames crashing and burning against the shield. "You and your little team-" Another blast crashed against her shield, pushing her back. "Have done enough!" Aster launched another blast, Adore pushed back by the force.

One after the other, blast after blast, Adore found herself shielding off balls of fire that pushed against her with great force. Aster jabbed at the air, sending out the flames with grunts of anger and fury. She did not hold back in her attacks, showing the girl no mercy what so ever. But as Adore managed to fend off the blast's she found herself giving out, her legs growing weak and her body burning up from the intense heat of the fire.

Aster seemed to grow taller against the light of the flames and Adore felt as though soon she would shrivel at her feet. Adore saw that she was being backed against the room, going further down the hall with each blast she was forced to fend off.

As Adore grew weak, falling to one knee and holding her shield above herself the attacks stopped. Aster wound her arm and in her palm a massive ball of fire grew.

Adore shook her head. "No..." She whispered, helpless.

But Aster only smiled, twisted with delight. "Oh, yes, my dear girl."

Then, everything was red. It did not hurt, not on impact. But when Adore came to, finding herself lying amongst rubble and smoke, she could not deny the agony of her pain. She struggled to stay conscious and though her vision blurred, Aster's mighty size was clear in sight.

"A-aster..." She trembled, her hand shaking as she desperately tried to reach her shield.

"Little Cure, why don't you just give in." Aster's voice reached her.

Adore would not give in, not now, not ever! All she needed was her shield, that's all she needed, if she could just reach it she could keep everyone safe and the kingdom would be saved. But then it hit here, there was no savior in sight. The kingdom was left in shreds, her home was being swallowed up by despair, her team beaten, even Adore was battered and bruised. Yet, it did not register with her. Somehow Adore would deny that there was nothing left to save.

Aster shut her eyes, a heavy sigh escaping her. She turned her back on the foolish cure, but gave her one last piece of advice. "Cure Adore look around you, nothing is left. Soon, you too will be gone and you will be reborn into despair. Give in, give in to what calls you."

Her vision was fading and her body would no longer give to her commands. Adore lay in a wave of hopelessness as she was forced to come to terms that Aster had won and all that was left, was despair.

"Cupid...Rose...Merry..." Adore felt the sting of her tears, her whisper's the only thing she could manage.

Her shield vanished, her precure powers draining from her. 'Give in, give in,' those words echoed in her mind and her body began to feel heavy. Something pulled at her, eating away at her quickly. 'Give in,' such words would not leave her mind and soon she realized that despair, was consuming her whole. The darkness of despair quickly over powered her, pulling her into the black pool of it's world. As she sunk further and further, no longer fighting fate, she shut her eyes and bid one final farewell, her voice whispering out her last cry.

"I'm sorry..."

Despair had consumed her.

* * *

 _Ed: "P.R.E.C.U.R.E Love!"_

 **Next Time**

Rei: "What is the source of despair?"

Orie: "How does a heart get so cruel?"

Waki: "Is it really worth it all?"

Tokie: "Queen...did she ever love you?"

 **Next Time On Passion Heart Precure:**

 _"Episode 46: From Amour, With Love. We Are Passion Heart Precure!"_


	46. Chapter 46

**Episode 46**

 _Op: "We Are Passion Heart Precure~Hybrid Mix"_

 **"From Amour, With Love. We Are Passion Heart Precure!"**

* * *

The pain was unbearable, like someone was ripping her heart out right from her chest. Rei shut her eyes, teeth sinking into her lip as her hand clutched her chest. She was free falling through an endless void that crushed her with an overwhelming weight of despair. But Rei kept her eyes shut, refusing to open them. She knew where she was and she had a small guess as to where she was heading.

"It...hurts.." She winced at the pain that stabbed into her heart, cutting away at her like a hot knife. Rei felt her nails tear into her shirt as the pain twisted around her heart, becoming more and more unbearable. She threw her head back as a loud shout escaped her. "Ah! I can't take it!"

Tears began to sting her face, her body trembling as despair sunk it's claws into her very heart. She licked her lips, a small whimper falling from her lips. "I-...I." Rei uttered through the pain, her mind blanking.

Rei took in a deep breath, laying a hand over her eyes to mask her tears. She bit her lip as though to muffle her cries, a soft echo of her whimpers resounding within the endless void of darkness. Rei had never felt so torn before, her heart had numbed from the crushing weight of hopelessness. Rei was losing herself to despair. She felt useless, lost even; her heart was throbbing with pain and her body was growing numb. She was losing herself to despair.

Her breath trembled as her voice carried out into the darkness. "I can't give in..."

She kept her eyes shut, erasing any remnants of light as she drifted away into her own world. Rei's arms fell to her side and her body relaxed, afloat in the never ending darkness. A frigid cold took hold of her, consuming her body with vigor. Her trembling lips stilled and for a moment Rei believed that despair would consume her. whole For a moment.

The cold that frosted over her began to shrivel and melt as a calming warmth light her heart. Rei moved her chilled fingers, balling them by her side. Her eyes opened, but immediately she shut them as a scolding light greeted her. She winced from the sight, the light tearing through the darkness. Rei felt the center of her gravity shift until her feet were gently pressed against the smooth surface of a grassy plain.

Rei adjusted to the sudden intake of light, surveying her new surroundings. From what she could gather, she stood among a grassy plain that looked over a barren kingdom. Though this place was not shrouded in darkness, a grey mist hung over it.

Rei pursued her lips as she fixed her gaze onto the kingdom. "Something seems...familiar."

The grass crunched beside her, someone standing by her side. She did not look away to meet the stranger, Rei was called by the kingdom; entranced really. Another crunch, another person, then another crunch and yet another person. But Rei did not need to look and investigate, these people, no, these girls were no strangers.

She was joined by her team; un-transformed, polished with sorrow and pulled by a ghostly trance, the passion heart precure gazed upon the despairing kingdom.

"There it is, my home." Tokie spoke, her soft voice breaking the silence. "Just look at it, swallowed up in despair."

Rei peered down at her, sensing her withered hope. "Tokie..."

"Amour, Valor, there both...gone." Orie spoke up, catching Rei's ear. "What...what do we do?"

Waki turned her back onto the kingdom, knuckles bared white as she bared her teeth. "Nothing, we do nothing." She said through gritted teeth.

Rei looked to Waki, brows heavy over her eyes. "Nothing? We do nothing? So, what we're just suppose to give up?"

Waki licked her shaking lips. "We accept it."

"Accept it?!" Rei snapped. "Accept what? T-that all of our work, our effort, our friends and family...it was all for nothing?"

Waki hid her scolding face from Rei's sight, but her trembling hands gave way to her feelings. She sighed deeply, looking past her shoulder towards Rei. "We have to face reality, we lost."

"No...no!" Rei said in protest. She looked to Tokie, then to Orie as though waiting for their support. But when she was meant with their sunken faces, she knew their stance. "You girls can't be serious...after...after all we've done? W-why?"

Toki grasped her wrist, spinning her around and urging her to look to the kingdom. "Rei, look! Amour is gone, my home is gone. This world is living in despair and no matter what we do or say...our love just isn't enough."

Rei ripped her arm away from Tokie's grasp, meeting her stare with a stern glare. "How can you say that? We've never given up, so why should we now?!"

"Rei!" Orie snapped with seething anger, Rei meet her eyes and instantly shrunk back. Orie rubbed at her temples, a defeated sigh escaping her. "Rei, isn't it obvious."

"What is?" Rei asked.

"Tokie's right, our love wasn't enough." Orie said.

Rei shook her head, looking to her team with utter disbelief. "We're not just gonna give up though right? We aren't...right girls?"

Waki sighed, a disgruntle mug firm on her face. She marched to Rei, peering into her eyes and standing just inches away from her. "Listen, Rei." Her voice was tense. "Take a look at where we are, far away from home, stuck here in a world that's made up completely of despair. This is all our fault, we did this!" Waki looked away Rei, shooting out an arm and pointing towards Amour. "Look at it! We didn't save anyone or anything at all! It's done, it's over...she won."

Waki hid her whimper from Rei, pushing pass her and walking away from the girls. Rei turned to reach for her, but felt the gentle grasp of Tokie's hand pull her back. Tokie shook her head at Rei as though telling her to stay put, she took her hand away from Rei's wrist and looked towards the kingdom.

Tokie smiled, but there was a wistful glow about her. "Thank you Rei, I feel like I should thank you."

Rei held her tongue, holding in the wave of tears that threatened their escape. "Tokie..." She whimpered.

Tokie looked up to Rei, eyes glossy. "Thank you so much, for trying..."

"Stop it." Rei whispered with shaken breath. She laughed miserably, choking back her tears. "Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!"

The air stilled at her voice, the girls felt their bodies tense, taken back by her sudden outburst. Rei took a deep breath to steady herself, beginning to pace as she ran a hand through her hair. Orie bit her lip, hands shaking as she hesitantly reached out to Rei. But Orie hardly touched her before Rei slapped her hand away with a nasty look in her eyes.

"Rei, don't." Orie simply said.

"No, Orie. I'm not going to just...give u-" She choked on her words, hand lay over her mouth as tears streamed her face. Rei gasped for a breath, words shaking as she spoke. "This can't really be it right? N-not after a-all we've done...I can't, I can't believe it. I j-just don't understand."

"Rei, you have to face the facts." Waki spoke up, keeping her back turned to the girls.

Rei scoffed at her comment. "Face facts? What facts? You know, this isn't the first time we've been in a really tight situation...this isn't even the first time we've felt hopeless." Rei gasped, wiping at her tears. She looked to her girls and said. "I get how you all feel, I really do. But is this really how we want to end things?"

The girls kept quiet, but Rei continued. "Orie, how can you accept that our love isn't strong enough to get through this? When you became a cure it was because you wanted to protect everything you loved. Even when you moved away from Valor, you thought about us and how we felt because that's just the way your heart works."

"But Rei-"

"No buts!" Rei quickly silenced Orie. "It's true Orie and not just you, Waki too. Even when you messed up or were scared you weren't good enough you fought along side us because no matter what you loved us. You loved your family and friends."

Waki looked back to Rei. "Well, I wasn't going to abandon you."

"That's my point!" Rei said. "You always looked out for us! And Tokie!" She looked to her, pausing for a brief moment as the image of a fragile child stared back at her. Rei sighed, kneeling down before Tokie. "And you...well you, Tokie, you just might be the strongest of us all."

"Really?" Tokie questioned.

"Of course, Tokie you became human." Rei took her hand, a gentle look painting her face. "Not only that, but you became a precure and even when you were a fairy you left the only home you knew to save it. No one I know has ever done anything like that and you did it all because of how much you loved Amour."

Rei stood up, slowly dropping Tokie's hands. She looked to Waki and Orie, a shining glow within her eyes. Orie sighed, walking to Rei and taking her hand. Orie smiled at Rei, looking to Waki as her hand reached out. Waki laughed slightly, joining the girls side and taking a hold of Orie's hand.

Rei squeezed their hands as though never wanting to let them go, she sniffled then said. "We're precure and as long as we're together...I really do believe we can save our worlds."

Then and rather suddenly, a powerful warmth filled their hearts, overflowing with a powerful strength that shook their very core. From this warmth emerged a strong light beating from their hearts that began to grow until it consumed them whole within seconds. They were taken from the grassy field and entered into a world of pure light, nothing else to greet them.

Their stun faces were all they had to communicate to each other, their voices muted by some un-foreseen force. Rei held onto her girls, searching for anything that might aid them, but light was all that surrounded them. Until a jumble of voices filled their presence, a mixture of heels clicking along a harden surface echoed out as well. But what was the source, they wondered.

They remained entrapped within the light, but out beyond this world an unfamiliar scene played out before them. A world unfolding right in front of their eyes, but seemingly out of reach. Beyond the light, within the unfamiliar scene something called them, as though a story begged for them to listen. And so the girls watched, a shining scene revealing itself to them.

* * *

Chaos. Anger, misery, hopelessness, despair, it was all chaos. There was no peace in sight within the kingdom and agony rest within the hearts of the people. The Kingdom of Amour was in the midst of destruction and only the precure could save the kingdom.

The legendary warriors were the key, the only way that Amour would survive. And amongst the massive wave of destruction that flooded the city, the precure warriors rose above it all and using the strength of their love they restored the kingdom to it's true state; a state of prosperous love. That was how the legend of the precure warriors came to be and that was how the future queen of Amour rose to power.

After their triumph the precure had mysteriously disappeared, leaving behind only their love charms and a powerful message. Should trouble arise again the kingdom need only their queen to summon them. And so, a queen rose from amongst the misery, providing the kingdom with love and fortune. Amour grew and prospered carrying with it a lineage of Queens whose love only made the kingdom flourish.

It was from this holy lineage that Queen RoseMary came to lead the kingdom. With her, Amour was new. Never before had the kingdom experienced such prosperity, kindness, love. Queen RoseMary's power which was birthed from her love, healed the sullen hearts of her people and strengthen her kingdoms spirit, so much so, that despair was crushed under her might. As a result the Shadow Kingdom's power dwindled until all that was left was a barren wasteland.

So, as Amour grew, giving life to the land around it, the Shadow Kingdom remained a treacherous place flooded with despair and as such, Queen RoseMary banned any of her citizens from seeking it out. She fortified her kingdom with her love and her kindness. With RoseMary as Queen Amour was truly at peace, but RoseMary's strength was not hers alone. Her love, her heart, her kindness were nurtured by those closest to her. As her people needed her, RoseMary needed her people and together there was harmony. She ruled in peace and justice and by her side remained her hearts desire, the only person who had managed to steal the queen's heart. With her lover by her side, RoseMary only became stronger.

However, as the years passed that terrible kingdom grew, it's strength seeping into the hearts of Amour's citizens. No one was safe from it, but so long as the Queen reigned she used her powers to heal their hearts,but for any who went undetected their despair only grew. And something truly evil began to lurk in the heart of someone closest to the Queen.

"Times have been quite troubling..." Queen RoseMary said aloud, though there was no one to respond. She was alone in the castle's courtroom, left to ponder her kingdoms current state alone. RoseMary leaned against the walls, gazing out on to her city. "Amour, you require, so much from me. Rule with kindness and justice, but mostly importantly love and yet I am still expected to rule with an iron fist." She giggled to herself.

RoseMary sighed turning her gaze from the window and fixing her eyes to the jeweled necklace draped around her fingers. "To be Queen is to give your entire life to the people...I guess no one said it was going to be easy."

"Queen?"

A curious voice echoed out into the room, pulling the Queen from her thoughts. RoseMary turned with a start, but was pleased when she was greeted with the sight of her love. RoseMary tucked the necklace firmly in her hand, hiding it behind herself.

"Dear, you've found me." RoseMary said.

"Yea...you told me to meet you here. Remember?"

"Oh, right..." RoseMary said, recalling the memory. "You're right, well, um...there was a reason for that. Darling...um.." RoseMary struggled with her words barely able to meet her lovers eyes.

"RoseMary, you seem...strange. Is everything alright?" Her lover questioned, brows drawn with worry.

"Mhm?" RoseMary hummed in question. "No, no it's nothing like that. Its something good, well, I hope it is..um oh I know I'm making things sound strange, but...Uh!" RoseMary huffed angrily, frustrated at her own failure to get herself together. She shot her hand out with another huff, allowing the necklace to shine in all it's glory under the light of the stained glass windows. "Dear, look. I had a necklace made for us."

"A necklace...this is what you called me out for?" Her lover asked.

"Yea...what did you think it was about?" RoseMary asked curiously.

Her lover sighed, hands falling to her side. "Queen, my love, I know things in the kingdom have been rather difficult lately. The people are bothered, restless with pain. Ruling Amour so far has proved to be a strain, but you have managed it so wonderfully. However, right now for what ever reason there seems to be a major source of unrest within the kingdom. So, when you called me to meet you I thought that something terrible had happen, that maybe somehow the Shadow Kingdom had sunk it's claws into Amour, into the people's hearts. See, Rosemay-"

"Darling, wow wait a minute!" RoseMary calmed her lover, taking her hands into her own and assuring her that the kingdom was fine. "Darling, thank you for being so concerned about Amour, but...it's not your responsibility. Listen, come here." RoseMary pulled her aside, sitting her down by the courtrooms thrones. "Darling, I'll admit it, lately Amour has seem to have found itself in a bit of trouble. But...it's nothing to worry about. As Queen it is my duty to care for it and as my lover, well a part of your duty is to support me."

"But my duty as a citizen is to try and help Amour." Said the young lover. "RoseMary, I do not want you to drive yourself mad with your duties as Queen. So, please be reminded that all though I am your girlfriend that I am also a dutiful citizen of Amour and one who is close to the Queen. So, I will help you in any way possible. Which is why I believe that we should ride our world of the shadow kingdom."

"Wow, darling wait just a moment." RoseMary said. "Thank you, really thank you so much for your support. But...alright look at this necklace. I had it made especially for us. See it's a heart." RoseMary showed the necklace off, taking the chains and pulling them apart. "But when you pull it apart it becomes two half's of a whole heart. One for me and one for you. " She handed a half to her lover. "So, when we're together we form on whole heart."

"Ok...but RoseMary I don't understand. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because, darling you have been by my side for as long as I can remember. You were always there to support me, cheering me on and helping me lead this kingdom. You care about Amour just as much as I do and for that I am truly great full. In fact, without you I really think that Amour would have never found as much peace as it has. But..."

"But?"

RoseMary sighed, taking her lovers hands. "Darling, I am the Queen. Born for the throne and chosen by the throne to protect my people. But I am not just acting as Queen because I was meant to be, I truly love my people and my kingdom, so I have dedicated my life to protect it all. I guess what I'm saying is... I don't want you to worry yourself about Amour like this. I will find a way to get the kingdom pass it's current...troubles. So, in the mean time I want you to promise me that I can count on you to keep supporting me while I continue my reign."

"But my Queen-"

"Darling, please. Promise me you'll always stay by my side, supporting me."

Her lover sighed, a soft smile crossing her face." Alright, my sweet. I...I promise."

RoseMary smiled, a small laugh escaping her. "Thank you, my sweet Aster."

But nothing last forever. Something that can bring two people together could just as easily tear them apart. A thing like love was a very fragile thing, so easily broken by the most simple of things.

The windows were shaken by the wind, puddles of cold rain water trickled down the stained glass and collected at the bottom. The night sky was a glow with lightening, the crackle of thunder drowning all other sounds of the world. It was a rather harsh storm and Amour was caught in the middle of it all, forced to wait out the treacherous weather. But it was not the rain that unnerved the Queen.

RoseMary starred out into the storm from the comfort of her bedroom, finger nail between her teeth as she bounced her leg impatiently. She squinted at the rain, eyes surveying the stormy domain of the kingdom. But the storm was chaotic and barely anything or anyone was visible.

RoseMary turned away from the window, grumbling to herself as she began to pace. "Where is she? How could she just run off like that?"

She circled the room for what felt like hours, but when she glanced at the clock only minutes had passed by. RoseMary sighed loudly, sinking into a chair by the corner of her room, tucking her knees under her chin. She gazed at her feet with a pensive look about her, her mind was foggy from all the terrible thoughts that filled her head, forcing her to consider that Aster could be in danger.

RoseMary sunk into the deep pool of disturbing thoughts, so much so that when her bedroom doors where thrown open and slammed into the wall she nearly jumped out from her seat. RoseMary held her chest with wide eyes, studying the brooding figure in her door way.

"Aster!" RoseMary jumped out from the chair in a single breath, slamming herself onto Aster as her arms wrapped around her. "Aster, oh my god where were you?! I was worried sick about you, are you alright?!" She pelted on the questions without a single stop to even breath! She held Aster's face in her hands as she examined her over.

"RoseMary..." Aster stepped away from RoseMary, pushing her hands from her face.

RoseMary watched Aster shuffle to the other end of the room, studying her lone figure as Aster sat down on the edge of the bed. RoseMary cleared her throat as though to catch her attention.

"Um...I was worried about you tonight." She said.

"I know, I heard you." Said Aster, keeping her gaze away from RoseMary.

"Oh, right. Well, um, I was actually going mad wondering where you were? I mean it's pretty bad out right now and well, I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Aster glanced to RoseMary, a deep sigh falling from her lips. "Me? you're worried about me?" She scoffed. "Your people are suffering and you're worried about me...well don't be I'm not hurt."

RoseMary was taken back, her worry quickly changing into confusion. "Wow...alright. Well, um...you're soaking wet. You might catch a cold."

"A cold?" Aster said with a shout. "That is the least of your troubles."

"Aster, what's the matter with you?" RoseMary questioned.

Aster looked to RoseMary, face stern as if something had angered her. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Aster you were just running around in a rain storm and now you come back and speak to me as though I've done something. Besides that, what on earth could have been, so important that you needed to be out in weather like this?"

"I was not just 'running out' in the rain, Mary." She was blunt in answer, moving away from RoseMary's glare.

But RoseMary was quick and held her back, hands tightly pulled around Aster's wrist. "What's gotten into you? Have I upset you, why are you acting, so...cold?"

"Must everything about me concern you?" Aster replied in question. "What of your people, should they not concern you?"

"Well, when something is causing you to act in such a way then it concerns me and what's with this talk about my citizens. Mhm?"

Aster snatched her hand away from RoseMary's as she turned away from her. "You really don't care, do you?"

"Aster, what is the problem here?You have been acting strange for months now. First you feel the need to wander the kingdom for hours on your own without letting anyone know as to where you are and then just weeks later you leave the borders of Amour and now you've become, so cold. What is happening" RoseMary pressed for answers, but when she was meet with a cold shoulder she could not keep her temper. "Really, the silent treatment? You seriously aren't going to speak to me at all, why? What have I done?!"

"Everything, RoseMary!" Aster snapped.

RoseMary was taken back, blank eyed with shock. "Excuse me...?"

Aster licked her lips, running a hand through her knotted curls. "Everything, RoseMary. Ever single thing." She looked away from RoseMary, hand pressed to her lips. She sighed, dropping her hand into a fist by her side. "Do you know why I have been wandering Amour for months, why I left the borders of the kingdom and wandered out into the storm tonight? Mhm? Because of you, because of this place!"

"I don't understand Aster, what have I done?" RoseMary practically begged, her own voice shaking.

"You say that I've changed? Maybe I have, but it's only because I've seen the truth. RoseMary." Aster paused, staring deeply into RoseMary's eyes. "RoseMary, you haven't changed at all. Since I've known you, you have believed so strongly in this kingdom. But ever since Amour has found itself within these troubled times all you do is...nothing! Love, that was your great idea, your big solution! You honestly think that through love everything would be fine, the kingdom would prosper and everyone would just fall in line with your happy little world. Holding hands and doing things from the goodness of their hearts because of love. Well, you were wrong!"

RoseMary nearly jumped back, Aster's voice echoing loudly into the room. "Aster...wait a minute, wait a minute. W-where...I-I." She stammered to even speak, her thoughts were just as jumbled as her words.

"RoseMary, this might come as a surprise to you and I guess it is to me too. But I've seen the truth." Aster said. "When I first went out into the city I did so because I wanted to spread your word and hope to the people that love really could power us all, but what I saw when I got out there quickly poked holes in that idea. Suffering, sadness, loneliness and heartbreak. That day, that day that you gave me this necklace I wanted to speak to you about it, but all you cared about was this stupid necklace! And like an idiot I listened to you and for a little bit I believed that you really had everything under control, but then I learned something."

"Oh, and what was that? Mhm, what could you have possibility figured out?!"Rosemary could hardly contain her self, she was erupting with emotions.

"Love is the problem. "Aster said. "All because these people were desperate to receive love or fooled by it's false promise of happiness and peace. Because they were foolish enough to believe your word, they were lead to a world of disappointment."

"Aster, I know Amour isn't perfect, that sometimes people get hurt and even though the kingdom has been growing and growing there's still a lot of pain." RoseMary said. "But how on earth is love the root of it all?"

"Where you not listening, Mary!" Aster lashed out. "People are raising their expectations, putting all their hope in a thing that is only crushing them. Love is a false promise of happiness, but in reality it is only pain." Aster fell silent, moved by her memories of the kingdom. She pressed a hand to her heart, her voice soft. "My own heart was moved so tearfully into sorrow by the sights that I saw...these people, your people, are suffering for something you caused."

"No, that's not true. Aster where did you get such an idea, who has twisted your beliefs? Tell me this is some cruel joke because the Aster I know would never say such a thing. How did this even occur to you, what lead you to think this way?"

Aster chuckled, meeting RoseMary's gaze with a fog in her eyes. "I've been spending time in the Shadow Kingdom." RoseMary instinctively gasped as she pressed her hand to her mouth, speechless to say the least. Aster dropped her gaze. "That's where I've been going...when I first went out into the kingdom the first couple of times I was devastated and I was tiring myself out trying to fix everyone's lives. But one day I just ran off, the reality of things had become too much. I wandered into the Shadow Kingdom by mistake and at first I thought that maybe that place was the problem. But you know what, it turned out to be the greatest thing to happen to me."

"Aster..." RoseMary could only call her name.

"See at first I couldn't figure out why the citizens of Amour were hurt so badly, I tried to fix it with compassion and understand all factors of love. But when it became too much and I ran off; the Shadow Kingdom opened my mind and I quickly began to understand." Aster continued. "RoseMary, the only thing that will heal this kingdom from pain and suffering is the realization of such things and the only way to do that is to accept the despair born within us all."

"Enough!" RoseMary demanded she be silenced, the booming echo of her words bouncing against the walls of her room. RoseMary held her fist to her sides, nose flaring as she peered into Aster's eyes. "Enough. How dare you, how dare you! You have disgraced this kingdom and all that it stands for. To say such a thing to even suggest it, it's disgusting. Accept despair? Do you even know what a world like that would be like? No love, no light, no laughter or joy, is that what you want? To give up love in return for despair?"

"All I want is to help your people and if despair is the way then I will walk it's path."

"So you'd give it all up, the happiness of the citizens and the joy of the kingdoms family? Aster do you know what you're even asking for? Love would not exist, the pure love of friends, the trusting warmth of family and treasured memories of lovers. All of that would disappear. "

"Then so be it, so long as misery and pain are erased than what is the harm of riding love?"

Was this reality, RoseMary wondered. For so long RoseMary believed she knew Aster well, all of her worries, fears, hopes, and desires; she knew them all, after all she loved her. But now things did not seem that way, RoseMary did not even consider that Aster could ever say something like that. But Aster was clearly passionate about all she was saying, it was clear that in her heart Aster had little, no, no faith in love.

RoseMary could only stare in silence, words could not aid her. The two just stared, peering into the others eyes in a deep silence that seemed to eat away at them. But Aster would not just stand by, silent and waiting, no Aster was going to make her mission clear.

"RoseMary." She said, stating her name as though the two were strangers. "This kingdom has looked to you for help and each time you have failed to properly act. Love cannot fix this, there is a deeper problem within Amour and love has no place here anymore. Because of your silly little tactics, pain and agony has seeped into everyone's heart. Love is a growing parasite."

"Is that what you believe..." RoseMary asked, voice as delicate as glass.

Aster kept her cold gaze fixed onto RoseMary, a blunt answer given to her. "Yes."

RoseMary bit her trembling lip, knuckles, a ghostly white, were held tightly to her side. "Even...about us?"

"...yes."

RoseMary muffled her cry with a shaking hand, shifting her eyes from Aster's gaze as tears began to flow uncontrollably. She took in a deep breath, choking back her cries. "H-how...what's the matter with you?! Saying all these things about love as if it doesn't matter?! So, Maybe I haven't done my job quite right, but everything I do and will do is for the sake of my people! Amour is built on love because I truly believe that no matter what trouble may strike us, love will get us through it!"

"And how do you suppose it will? It can not protect from the evils it brings on your people and they will suffer forever if you keep believing these lies!" Aster said. "But despair will protect us from it all. Despair will seal us in it's safety away from any harm at all, why can't you see that?!"

"No! The Shadow Kingdom will only serve to destroy us, destroy everything that Amour stands for. And I will never fall into it's trap of false protection! Aster, if you truly think that wiping love out from the face of our world is the right thing to do then..." RoseMary's voice grew faint and she could not dare to meet Aster's eyes. She gulped. "Then, as queen I have no choice...but to banish you forever."

Aster kept quiet, studying RoseMary's still figure. She laughed with an emptiness to her voice, staring at RoseMary in shock. "So, that's it. That is how you deal with things, by tossing them out of the kingdom if they do not fit your mold."

"No, Aster. That is how I deal with threats to my home."

Aster scoffed, waving away her petty little comment. She promptly turned her back to RoseMary, but something in her kept her from leaving. RoseMary whimpered though she tried to keep her composure, but how could she? This was Aster, the person who had stood by her for so many years, not just as an adviser or lover, but as friend. Aster meant more than the world to RoseMary and yet, RoseMary had no choice, but to banish her. It was for the sake of her kingdom.

But how could she do it in such a cold way, perhaps another solution would suite. "Aster, if you truly love me, if you truly care about Amour then forget about the Shadow Kingdom, forget about despair. Let me show you what lo-

Aster silenced her with one quick gesture of her hand. She kept her back to RoseMary, but her voice was a like a vicious knife. "There is nothing that you can show me, no amount of foolishness can persuade me from the truth. You have made your decision and if I must say, do not change it just because you desire my presence."

"Aster, is that what you think our love is? Some dumb desire..."

Aster ignored her, tired of her nonsense. She left for the door, but paused under the door way. She glanced back at RoseMary. "You can do whatever you want, but understand that it will lead to pain and when the day comes...I'll show you the truth."

"Aster, no!" RoseMary cried out to her.

Aster scoffed, looking away from her pitiful site. "You know...Mary, I use to think that you were everything to me, the best thing life gave me. But now I realize that you were the worst thing to happen to me."

RoseMary fell to her knees, the fading image of Aster leaving her site in a matter of seconds. Soon even her foot steps where drowned out by the terrible storm. RoseMary looked out into the hall as though hoping, almost expecting, Aster to turn back around and stay. But as the minutes passed slowly turning to hours and the rain ceased, RoseMary soon understood that now, she was alone. And it would stay that way...forever.

* * *

Rei's breathing trembled, her lips quivered as her eyes began to water. She felt Orie gently take her hand and as the scene faded, Rei clung to her hand. The girls were left alone within the light once more, left to ponder the vision they had seen. Waki looked to the girls , eyes wide with shock.

"That...that was Aster and...and..." Waki could hardly even speak, her mind racing with a million thoughts.

"It was RoseMary and Aster..." Tokie said aloud. Tokie scoffed at the thought, hands bawled tightly by her side. She bit her lip as though to keep herself from lashing out, she turned her back on the rest of her team to hide the angry scowl that painted her face.

"Tokie." Rei called her, noting her change. "You shouldn't be upset."

"Of course I should!" Tokie snapped, keeping her back to Rei. "RoseMary never told me this! I knew that necklace was special to her, that someone she loved must have given it to her. But I didn't know it was Aster!"

"Tokie." Rei called her, voice calm to keep from further upsetting her. "I know you're upset right now, but do you really think RoseMary kept that from you just to make you angry or something?"

Tokie sniffled, a slight hiccup coming up before she spoke. "But she could have told me."

Orie marched over to her, taking her shoulders and turning her around to meet her gaze. "Tokie, I know RoseMary didn't want to hurt you. She loved you just as much as she loved Amour and right now Amour needs us."

"Orie, I know...but how are we going to do that?" Tokie questioned. She dropped her eyes from Orie's stare and brought a hand towards her heart, clutching at her blouse. "My heart is in so much pain...and we don't even know where we are."

"She's right." Waki spoke up, the girls looking to her as she continued. "The last thing I remember was...being swallowed up by darkness."

"Me too." Rei agreed, pressing her hand to her heart. "My chest was burning with this really awful feeling, like someone had just stabbed me, but then..." She trailed off recalling the memory.

Orie moved away from Tokie, a finger to her cheek in thought. She surveyed this world of light that enveloped them, wondering how it came to be. "But then we were standing over the kingdom, then this light came." She went of from Rei's thought. "How?"

"Maybe..." Waki said, but quickly fell silent as she too tried to piece the puzzle. She pursed her lips in heavy thought, trying to piece in any clues. But as her eyes wandered while she thought, something caught her gaze. "Guys, look." She quickly motioned for the girls to follow her gaze, finger pointing towards the direction directly behind the girls.

Behind the precure team, a golden scepter emerged from the light. The scepter hoovered over the ground as the light enveloped it with a glittering mist shining off the scepter's green jewels. Tokie glanced to her team and noting their awe struck faces she than stepped towards the scepter and with a shaky hand reached for it.

Tokie wrapped her trembling fingers around the neck of the scepter, her heart racing. At her touch, the light suddenly burst forward, blinding the girls for moment before settling down to a heavenly glow. The scepter felt weightless in her hands, but as Tokie strengthened her hold, the weight of the metal came down. She nearly fell forward, but thanks to Rei's quick thinking, Tokie avoided the fall.

Tokie mumbled a thank you to Rei, but her gaze was taken by the scepter. Tokie's lips stretched into a smile, a small laugh bubbling from her throat. "This...this is it..." She said. "This is the scepter!"

The others gasped at her announcement, taken back by surprise. But there shock was quickly replaced with joy, their hearts lifting from there depressive state. Tokie looked to her team, a sure smile on her face.

"We can do this." Waki said. "We can finally beat Aster."

"No." Tokie said, earning a puzzled look from her team. She shifted a bit, clenching the scepter. "I...I don't think we should defeat Aster."

"What?" Waki said. "W-why? I mean, what are you talking about, we have to defeat her. That's the whole point we're even precure."

"Waki." Orie called her, a stern look about her.

"What? I'm not wrong!" Waki said with a shout.

"No, girls don't argue." Tokie said. Tokie licked her lips with a heavy sigh, keeping her gaze from the girls. "RoseMary gave us this scepter for a reason, but what we just saw...I know it was her. Somehow she showed us a piece of her heart or at least a memory she holds dear to her."

Rei looked to her, brow quirked in question. "So, what do you think? Does that mean something?"

Tokie nodded. "Definitely. I don't think RoseMary wants us to defeat her...I-I think it's up to us to... heal her."

Tokie looked up to her teammates, a slight frown crossing her lips. Waki sighed, running a hand through her hair as she gave the idea much thought. Waki turned to Rei and Orie, the three sharing worrying glances between themselves. Tokie leaned forward on the tips of her toes, the scepter held tightly between her hands.

"Listen, I know it sounds crazy but-"

She was quickly hushed up by Waki's stern look. Tokie tensed, expecting the worst. "No, Tokie." Waki began. "...you're right."

"Really?" Tokie questioned with shock.

Rei nodded, moving towards her with a soft smile. "Of course. As precure it's our job to help people, even people like Aster. Plus...I think you're right, I don't think RoseMary would want us to hurt her."

Tokie beamed, practically jumping up as she spoke. "With this scepter, we're gonna save Amour! And Aster, for RoseMary!"

"Hold on." Orie spoke up. "Not to ruin the moment or anything, but how are we going to get out of here?"

"Um..." Rei uttered. "I don't think that will be an issue."

The light that surrounded the girls was breaking, shattering like stain glass. The ground beneath them trembled slightly, shaking their balance and before long the the light cracked and splintered into a million of tiny shards being whisked away by a sudden breeze. The girls covered themselves from the shards, but the pieces of glass like light did not harm them as they blew on by. The precure team watched as the fallen world of Amour appeared before them, the alter room where they had last stood as a team welcomed them.

The alter room itself was in shambles, but the alter was still intact and the love charms were seated on top, unharmed as well. Rei spotted her glittering love charm and without a second thought ran to the alter, nearly knocking over the love charms.

"Girls, look!" She said to her team. "Our Love Charms! Come on, let's transform!"

"Rei, wait." Orie ran to her side, snatching her charm from her hands. "Is this the right thing to do? I mean, won't Aster sense us?"

"Good." Waki said, marching towards the alter with the single purpose of retrieving her love charm. "Let her find us, I mean that's kinda the point right? We transform, she finds us, and we fight."

Tokie nodded, agreeing with Waki's statement. "Yea, Waki's right. With this scepter, we'll fix everything! But first we need to transform." She walked over to the team, taking her love charm from the alter and turning to meet Orie's gaze. "Don't worry, this time we'll win."

Orie took hold of her own love charm. "Right..." She said.

Rei snapped the charm on and turned to her team. "Come on girls, one last time, for Amour!"

"Right!" They cheered. "Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

 **Eyecatch 1: The camera is zoomed in on Rei's face, she winks and than the camera moves down a line of hearts made by the girls hands. A bright light shines than the camera zooms out to show Cure Adore, Merry, Rose, and Cupid as the Passion Heart Precure logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Chibi versions of Rei, Orie, and Waki stand side by side arms raised as they are consumed by a bursting light, transforming in to their cure forms. Than Cure Cupid comes crashing down, landing on the girls and waving to the camera with a wide smile as the Passion Heart Precure Logo appears.**

She was...exhausted. Her body was heavy and her heart weighed down in her chest and there was a pounding knock in her head that shook away any wandering thoughts. Aster was seated in her throne over looking a barren waste land, finger pressed to her temple as she leaned her head to the side. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and a deep sigh left her lips, she gazed over the the fallen kingdom with a wiry frown. Aster brought a hand to her chest, holding it to her heart. She dropped her head into her lap, eyes shutting from grief.

"Why...why does my heart falter?" She questioned with shaking breath. She rubbed at her temples, an agonizing wave pulling her down. "I've healed their hearts...but what of my own?" Aster wrapped her arms around herself, numbing her mind from the pain in her heart.

She sat still and wallowed in her own pity, but it was not long before she was pulled from her thoughts. A strange sound had caught her attention and she snapped a look back onto the crumbled castle behind her, a beautiful light blinding her instantly. Aster snarled at it's presence, stumbling from her throne, hands sprawled over her face. She fell to her knees, wincing at the burning power from the light, her eyes struggling to see. She kept her eyes shut, but turned her head towards the light; listening closely.

"Love Charm, Lovely Dress!"

The precure's chant carried out into the air like a tolling of bells, igniting a flame within Aster's heart. Aster pushed herself to stand, forcing her eyes to peer into the light emanating from the girls transformation. She was astonished at the sight, confusion and anger blending in her mind until all that was left was pure rage. Aster took to the castle, storming through the ruined lands with growing anger.

Her hands glowed with a deep red flame, brewing with power the closer she came to the castle. Her glare narrowed into the beaming glow of the precure's transformation, an aura of hatred seeping out from her very heart.

"No, no, no!" Aster's monstrous voice was booming into the ruined castle halls.

The precure emerged fourth from the light only to be greeted by a blistering heat that swept them under it's flames. But they would not be extinguished. Adore's shield kept the flames back, the glittering pink light of her powers glowing around her team. When the flames vanished, Adore lowered her shield, shooting her arm out as she gave her team an order.

"Cupid, now!"

Aster gazed at the girl with growing confusion, completely oblivious to approaching attack. Cupid leapt into the air, harp held out before her as she bombarded Aster with her attack.

"Precure, Love Harp, Arrow!"

Aster snarled, baring her teeth at the face of the attack. Aster snapped her fingers and a flame ignited her palm as she shot her arm out and unleashed her attack. But it was a rouge, Cupid was only half of the attack. Adore, Rose, and Merry came together and combined their powers.

Rose and Merry stepped in front of Adore, placing their hands on top of each other. Adore held an arm out towards the sky, her palm illuminating with a pink light. Adore brought her other arm over towards the girls, she laid her hand a top of Merry's and Rose.

In unison Rose and Merry called out. "Precure-" At the center of the hand pile, a small flame ignited, forming into a heart.

Adore brought the arm that she held up down on top of the heart. "-Love Burst!"

Aster was buried by the brute power of the precure's strength, tossing her arms over herself in a desperate attempt to shield off the attack. But there was no escape, it was a direct hit and it sent Aster reeling. The blinding glow from the blast faded as the attack vanished, leaving behind a mist of smoke and dust to enveloped Aster.

Aster propped herself up onto her elbows, teeth bare as she sneered at the precure, glaring eyes like a pair of knives. She growled under her breath as she rose to her feet, palms ablaze with a burning crimson. She lunged at the precure, jabbing sharp punches that burned with flames. The precure scattered, dodging the barrage of attacks Aster fired their way.

"How is this possible?! I made sure to take care of you all!" Aster snapped, snarling as her flames continually missed their targets.

Adore slide back against the cracked marble of the room, bracing herself against the crumbled walls of the castle. She summoned her shield, quickly tossing it out in front of herself and with one swift push of her leg she lunged at Aster. Aster caught the sight of Adore's shadow approach her and she turned on her heel with her palm burning bright, ready to plunge her flames at the cure. But Adore would not give her the chance to attack, she struck her shield against the edge of Aster's jaw and as a consequence Aster snapped her head back, dazed by the blow.

"Rose!" Adore called her, ordering her to attack.

Rose summoned her sword to her side, snatching the hilt and plunging the blade in Aster's direction. Aster collected herself, though her mind was still in a haze, but before Rose could even scratch at her surface Aster caught the blade; the sharp metal cutting against her skin. Aster could only scowl at the cure who dare to strike her down with such a weapon, she tightened her hold over the blade and forcefully tugged it, pulling the cure towards her.

However, Rose was smart enough to loosen her hold over the sword's hilt and when Aster pulled it close, she jumped up on the hilt using it as a stepping stone. She leapt above Aster, bringing her fist done over her face. Rose sunk her fist against Aster's face, knocking her back into a whole new level of pain.

Aster cupped her nose, blood trickling over her fingers. She ignored the searing pain that pulsed in her face and hastily wiped away at the blood from her nose. With a flick of her wrist she had ignited yet another flame.

"I've had enough of you fools!" She moved her arm across her body, fingers pointed towards the girls and a blistering halo of fire shot out towards the team.

Adore then threw her shield up, protecting her team from the flames. Merry used this opening to attack, leaping up and forward at Aster with her mallet in hand. She swung her mallet, bringing it around towards Aster, but when Aster clasped the head of her mallet and flung the precure over herself, Merry was forced to change her tactics. Cure Merry caught herself, landing head first and keeping her balance on her hands. She flipped herself around, summoned her hand bells and attacked.

"Precure, Merry Sonic, Bell!"

Aster was captured within the deafening chimes of Merry's bells, crippled by ear-piercing ringing. While Aster was paralyzed, Cupid raised her harp aiming it directly at Aster. Cupid strummed the strings of her harp, pointed arrows shooting out from the melody of her attack. Aster was left defenseless, forced to take the brute of the arrow's attacks, screaming out in agony as the arrow heads pierced into her back. Aster fell to her knees with an agonizing wail that resounded within the beaten castle walls, she pulled at her hair with sharpen claws, her voice echoing out once more like a booming siren.

Aster struggled to wrap her mind around just how the precure were able to harm her; before all this they did not even stand a chance and now, they had somehow manage to bruise her. But it was not enough to defeat her.

"I don't understand where this strength is coming from..." She said through gritted teeth. "But I promise you, I will destroy you where you stand."

Adore paid no mind to her empty threat, a sly grin crossed her face. "Trust me Aster, we're only getting started." Adore shot her hand out to the side of her, a small pink glimmer wrapped itself around her ring finger. "Girls!" She urged Rose and Merry to follow suit and the three of them leveled up. "Love Ring, Golden Form!"

Aster choked back a gasp, bewildered by the precure's transformation. The trio leapt forth from the glow of their transformation, weapons in hand and ready to attack. Aster tore herself away from her puzzled state, clumsily igniting a flame within her palm. The flames of Aster's attack propelled out at the precure, edging them back against the tattered alter room with unbearable heat.

But Adore would not be pushed aside, she raised her shield and with a forceful leap forward she pushed through the crimson flames, gritting from the fierce heat of the fire. She pushed back against her heel, launching herself up towards Aster and crashing her shield against her chin. Aster jerked back from the blow, stumbling back in an angry daze.

Aster steadied her footing, eyes narrowing at the pink headed cure. She cursed at Adore, lashing out with a fist set ablaze that caste the room with an orange heat. Adore felt her breath catch as the heat of the flames overwhelmed her followed by the heavy strength of Aster's blunt punch. Adore was thrown back, crashing against the ruined marble in a lifeless flop.

"Adore!" Merry cried out to her, terror crossing her face at the sight of her lifeless teammate.

Aster's lips drew back, a wild grin stretched across her face. "You should watch your own back, girl!" Her arm wound back, hands coursing with an electric blue light.

A brilliant spark danced in Aster's hand and with a thunderous flash, platinum blue lightening coursed through the air crashing against Cure Merry with a disastrous shock. Merry was open, defenseless against the shock, the electric stream swimming through her body and paralyzing her instantly.

Cure Rose jumped to her aid, slicing her sword to break the stream only to have the stream burst out into a frightful explosion, thrusting her back with great force. Cupid ran to her teams aid, left alone to fend off against Aster. She knelt down by the girls and called out to them, urging them to push through their pain and fight.

"Adore, Merry, Rose! Please, get up!" She pleaded with a tearful voice. The flames of Aster's fires caught her eye. She snapped a fearful look towards Aster, but only felt her fear double at the sight of her. "Come on girls!"

Aster readied yet another blast, her palms glowing bright with the red of her flames. But she held the flames back, studying the precure who lay still before her. Aster could not suppress the laugh that escaped her, the sight of Cupid's helpless pleas delighting her twisted self.

"You fools might have had the upper hand for a moment, but there's no one who will over come the true power of despair." Aster mocked.

Cure Adore began to stir, groaning from her bodies pain. Cupid crawled to her side, leaning Adore's body against her own until she was seated upright. Adore sunk her teeth into her lip, face twisting with distaste towards Aster.

"You won't beat us, Aster." She stated bluntly, staring Aster down with all her might.

Aster simply scoffed at the girl, it felt like she was always hearing the same thing from those pesky precures. "I must admit, your persistence is amazing. But just look around you, even if you do defeat me, what's there to even save? Your world and hers are gone, eaten up by despair. Everything you loved has vanished, even your team is weakened."

"Weakened, not defeated." Adore spoke with gritted teeth.

Aster fell silent, Adore's little speeches no longer amusing to her, these games were becoming foolish. The flames in her palms only grew with her anger, Aster wound her arm back just seconds from launching another blow, but something caught her by surprise. Cure Rose began to move, wincing from her wounds, but able to prop herself up onto her elbows. Cure Merry awoke from her haze, sitting up with one hand pressed to her head.

Aster grimaced, her breath growing heavy. She was growing impatient, tired of these girls ability to with stand her attacks. "You precure are like roaches." She hissed with utter distaste for the girls. "But rest assure, I will wipe you from this world!"

"Girls, let's go!" Adore jumped to her feet, moving with incredible speed. Her team, startled at first, gathered their strength and followed suite.

There was a blitz of punches, quick jabs taken to dismay and bruise the other. The precure team attacking with uniformed hits, working as one to take Aster down. Aster was caught within the cross fire of several attacks, forced to fend from four different directions at once only to find herself sloppily fighting off the precure.

"Enough is enough! I'll kill you all!" Aster's cry sounding off with a shrill boom.

She light her palms ablaze and unleashed an onslaught of fiery blasts onto the girls. Adore hid behind her shield, but the flames proved too powerful and she could feel herself slipping back. Rose could only deflect the attacks with her blade, but at the speed that Aster was shooting them, she was slowly losing her only means of defense. Cupid and Merry were left to dodge and shuffle around the onset of the flames, though they both knew they could not withstand the attack forever.

"We have to do something and fast!" Adore said over the roaring fires.

Rose tsked, helplessly fending off the attack. "Yea, like what? We can't even get through all this fire!"

"Don't bicker girls, just think!" Merry snapped at them.

"To think, children like you arguing amongst yourselves were actually chosen to defeat me!" Aster said with a scoff. "RoseMary's brainless attempt for a hopeless cause!"

Cupid bared her teeth, growling with a sudden rage. She held her harp out in front herself, aiming it directly at Aster. "Don't ever say that about her!" She said with a shout. "Precure, Love Harp, Arrow!"

Aster was pelted by Cupid's arrows, jerking forward by the forceful impact. She snapped around, eyes peering at the green cure who aimed her harp at Aster once more ready to attack again. Aster snapped her fingers twice, a blue shock of lightening sparking between her thumb and index finger, triggering an electric spark in her palms. Cupid stood her ground, sneering at the threat before her.

"RoseMary was brave, kind, and ten times stronger then you'll ever be!" Cupid said with a shout. "She gave everything for Amour!"

Aster held her tongue, but could not manage to suppress the bouts of laughter that found it's way free. She pressed a hand to her mouth as though to muffle herself, but kept her gaze trained on the brave precure.

"That indeed she did, she gave everything up!" Aster snapped viciously, lips curled back with a snarl. "Her freedom, her life, her own desires and needs put behind herself for a selfish wish to please the foolish people of Amour and for what?! Love?" A boisterous cackle broke out from her lips, voice booming with twisted intention. "For love, she gave everything up for love!"

With out warning, Aster lunged at Cupid, palms light with a dangerous spark. Cupid was taken back, left with little time to react and forced to hide behind her un-protective harp. As Aster's fist rained down with a powerful force, Adore jumped to Cupid's aid, wielding her shield out before her. Aster slammed her fist down against the front of Adore's shield, releasing a devastating shock that coursed through the protective shield and straight through to Adore.

Adore was zapped back from the powerful charge, tumbling against the cold, harsh ground. Cupid ran to her side, Aster watching with pleasure as the two cure's coward before her. Adore was visible shaken by the blast, but she pushed through the pain and steadied her footing until she was able to stand without shaking. Cure Rose and Merry took to their team, standing guard with their weapons drawn.

Aster eyed the girls, a sudden thought coming to mind. "Mhm...you four are just like her aren't you? Giving everything up for love."

"And what's wrong with something like that?!" Adore snapped. Her breath was heavy, teeth bared with anger as her eyes narrowed in towards Aster. "Love, passion, hope, joy, there all things I would fight for! Things like despair...it's nothing I would ever want to deal with!"

"Just listen to yourself!" Aster said. "Crying out for the means of love, fighting for love, that type of fight will only lead to tragedy!"

"But you're wrong!" Cupid said. "Queen RoseMary gave herself up for love because she loved Amour, she loved her people...she knew what despair would do to her home, so she made sure the precure would awaken! It was because of love that we're here!"

"And look where that has lead you!" Aster's voice boomed, shaking the very air around them. "Lost without a home to return too, weakened and bruised. You have believed in the fantasies of love and it has lead you to this! Standing in the ruins of your home...that heart break you feel, that sadness and anger...it is all because of love."

"But who's fault is that?" Merry questioned her, pondering the thought aloud. "Aren't you the one who did this? Aren't you the one who destroyed everything that everyone ever loved? You did all of this, ruined lives and destroyed the hopes of living people! You're to blame!"

"How dare you! Can't you see what I've done? I've brought peace to the hearts of Amour and to your world as well, I've healed so many hearts! I've opened their eyes to the dangers of love!"

"Dangers?!" Waki said with resounding confusion. She swung her sword around, pointing the blade towards Aster. "The only thing dangerous here, is you."

Aster eyed the girls with growing confusion, feeling the rage in her heart intensify. "You fools really don't get it? You'll continue to fight me even if it kills you...you've made me the villain. But open your eyes! RoseMary is the villain!"

"No!" Cupid cried out with protest. "Open our eyes? Why don't you open yours! Love isn't bad, it's not hurting anyone! But you..." Cupid grew quiet, tears pulling at hers eyes. She looked away from Aster, hiding her swollen face. "You just don't understand... how could she even love you."

Aster froze at her words, recoiling back from shock. "What...what are you talking about child?"

Cupid steadied her nerves, holding her anger from lashing out as she peered into Aster's fiery gaze. "RoseMary loved you, she gave her heart out to you. You were the one person she could trust in with anything...and you betrayed her..." her voice began to tremble. "How could you?!"

Aster narrowed her gaze at the little cure, eyeing her with utter disgust. "I have no idea what you're going on about. RoseMary was selfish to believe in such a thing and for you to even dare sa-"

"Shut up!" Adore snapped, voice catching in the chill air. Aster was silenced in seconds, taken back by the nerve of Adore. Adore meet her gaze directly, voice filled with anger. "Maybe you were different then, maybe that's how she could love you, but look at you now! You were everything to her, how could you even think of hurting her like this?!"

Aster could only snarl with vicious intent, the sheer nerve of these two drove her mad. "You fools are better off shutting your mouths, or else-"

"Or else what?!" Merry spat. "You'll take away our home? Our friends and family? You've already taken everything from us, what more can you do?"

"More than you can ever imagine." Aster hissed.

Rose scoffed, dropping her sword to her side. "Do you think that'll stop us? Don't you get it Aster, we're precure and we fight for love! So, as long as we're standing here there's no getting ride of us!"

"You're fools, all of you." Aster said. "RoseMary always believed that the precure were invincible, their love un-breakable. But I will prove to her and you that love means nothing in the face of truth!"

"What truth Aster?" Adore questioned. "You've gone on and on about truth and pain and despair, but you don't make any sense! How could you not believe in love when RoseMary gave you her heart!"

"Lies!" Aster cried. "RoseMary gave me lies!"

Cupid bit her lip, her temper reaching a boiling point. "That's it, I've had it with you!" She lunged at Aster without warning, catching everyone by surprise. She jabbed a quick punch against Aster's jaw, dazing her instantly.

But Aster was by no means down for the count, she recovered quickly and within seconds a blitz of quick jabs and heavy blows broke out between the two. It was like a storm of punches and kicks, hits that were meant to bruise and weaken the other were thrown aimlessly among the two. But Aster had several advantages, her powers over fire and lightening made her attacks dangerously powerful. With one single strike, Aster plowed her fist into Cupid's stomach, sending a powerful electric charge surging through out her body.

Cupid was thrown back violently, unable to catch herself as she flew back. But with quick thinking, Rose leapt to her side, arms out and caught the small cure, using her body as a soft landing to cushion Cupid's fall. Rose held Cupid in her arms, Merry and Adore running to her side to stand as guards.

Aster was panting heavily, heaving from her anger and exhaustion from battle. She wiped the grit from her mouth, teeth gritting at the precure. "Love was this worlds down fall. RoseMary had a foolish dream that her love would heal this kingdom, that no matter what came her way as long as love stood, everything would turn out fine. But it was nothing, but a fantasy!"

Rose tightened her hold over Cupid. "She's getting angry..." She whispered to the younger cure.

Merry glanced down to Cupid. "We have to finish this fast." She said, voice low.

"What's the matter girls?! Speak up, you all had so much to say before or have you finally seen the truth!" Aster mocked. "Or perhaps you're plotting against me once again!" She cackled.

Cupid trembled in Rose's arms, pulling at her dress from fear. "Aster, did you ever even love her?"

Aster fell silent, breath catching in her throat. She looked to the precure, face drawn in a ghostly expression. "Of course I did..." She admitted. "I gave my all to her, my every waking moment was spent thinking of her and her happiness. I wanted to live for her, beside her always. But I soon learned that Amour and it's people where far more important.."

Cupid growled, sneering at Aster. "So, you abandoned her."

"Never!" Aster snapped. Aster drew in a heavy breath, sighing with shaking anger. "RoseMary was living in a fantasy, where love could cure all. But her people where suffering and I saw that. So...I had to make a sacrifice."

Adore eyed her curiously. "Like what?"

"Our love, our romance, our happiness together, it all had to go. For the sake of the kingdom. For the sake of finding peace within despair."

"But that's not true!" Adore said. "Despair is like being swallowed up by sadness, like having everything you care about ripped away from you until you don't care about anything at all! How could you want to feel that way?!"

"Despair is stronger then love, love only brings heart break!" Aster cried. "But with despair...well despair numbs the pain. Which is why I've flooded the world with such a thing, I didn't want anyone to feel heart ache or pain, despair has healed their hearts! Why can't you girls see that?!"

"Because of you!" Merry said. "You say despair has healed their hearts, but what about yours? You don't look so healed to me."

"Queen RoseMary loved you and I know you loved her, so why are you trying so hard to forget that?!" Cupid questioned with bitterness.

Aster dropped her head into her palms, a deep sigh escaping her. "Losing that love, having to realize that it meant nothing at all for the sake of the kingdom. Well, that broke me apart until I was nothing, but despair...despair healed me and if you fools won't believe that then I'll wipe you clean from this world!"

Aster snapped a searing glare there way, she clutched her arms close to her body as her palms ignited with the glow of flames, finger tips sparking with deadly lightening. Merry and Adore gripped their weapons with trembling hands, Rose holding Cupid closely to herself. Adore looked back to Rose, nodding to her as though giving her an unspoken order to follow. Rose nodded in response, steadying her hold on the younger cure in her arms and swiftly rising to her feet.

Adore glanced to Merry with a stern look about her as she raised her shield. "Merry, you ready?"

Merry nodded, eyes fixed on the growing flames of Aster's attack. "Always."

Cupid clutched the fabric of Rose's dress, helpless to act. "Wait, don't!" She urged her teammates. She pushed herself away from Rose, falling from her hold and pushing pass Adore and Merry. "Aster, don't do this!"

"Cupid..." Adore said.

Cupid glanced back to her, urging her and Merry to lower their weapons. "We agreed to help her, so just...wait." She said to them before quickly looking back to Aster. "Aster, you don't have to do this."

"You're right, I don't have too, but you girls simply won't listen." Aster hissed, fueling her flames.

But Cupid shook her head, keeping firm to her words. "No I mean...you don't have to be hurt anymore. You don't need to despair!"

Aster looked to Cupid with a curious grin, lending her an ear to hear her plea. "What are you going on about?"

"Aster I know...I know what it's like to love someone so much you think the world of them." Cupid said, voice soft. "But I don't know what it's like to have my heart broken, so I can't imagine what you're feeling."

"That's right, you don't. What I gave up broke me apart, but it had to be done and if it wasn't for love in the first place than I wouldn't even feel this pain." Aster said. "So, I will do everything in my power to make sure no one has to feel this way ever again."

Cupid shook her head, hand resting on her heart. "But that's not the answer! Your heart is hurting, don't run away from that feeling. Accept it!

Aster leaned away from Cupid with a curious gloss over her eyes, she eyed the young cure in a silent pause. She rolled her eyes, shoulders dropping with a deep sigh. "You know I always wondered why my useless servants could never defeat you girls and I think I figured out, you bored them into submission.'

Cupid felt her heart sink. "Aster..."

"Accept it, you want me to accept it?" Aster said voice booming out with each word. " My heart was weak, fueled by the disillusions of love like everyone else in this idiotic kingdom, but I quickly learned to accept despair! I accepted the devastating truth of love!" Aster attacked with a wild flame shooting from her palms, the crack of thunder roaring in the room from the sparks of her blast.

Rose leapt towards Cupid and pushed her out the way, embracing her tightly as the two narrowly missed the blast. The flames hit the ground with a fiery spark that cracked into smoky embers, the orange glow of the fire illuminating the ruined room. Rose and Cupid tumbled against the ground, breaking away from each other as they stilled. Cupid pulled herself up and without a second thought ran to Aster, harp in hand.

"Aster, don't give in to despair!" She cried out.

"Cupid, no!" Rose cried out to her.

Aster sunk her teeth into her lip with a deep growl. "I've had it with you little rats, these games end now!"

Aster raised a hand to the sky, palm open as an orb of lightening took form. She shot her arm outwards towards Cupid, ready to attack. But her plans were quickly thwarted as Adore lunged at her, burying her fist against Aster's jaw. Aster stumbled back, cupping her jaw with a dazed groan. She shook her head as though to gather herself and immediately set her sights on Adore.

Aster snatched at Adore, clasping her wrist with a tight grip and holding her up like a doll. "You'll go first." She hissed with utter anger.

"Get your hands off of her!" Merry swung her mallet against the back of Aster's head, prompting Aster to release Adore.

Aster fixed her gaze towards Merry, hands cupping her head as she winced from the pain. " Why, why do you all insist on protecting love? Fighting and protesting against me for what? Some stupid world where love exist! Do you know what love does!"

"Aster, just hear us out." Cupid pleaded.

But Aster had no time for pleas. "No! I'm done with you rats, going on and on about things you know nothing about! What ever fantasy's RoseMary has filled your heads with I'll make sure to set you straight; Love only ever brings pain, heart break, and misery! It eats you up in illusions of happiness, but all it's doing is setting you up for disappointment!" Her voice shook like trembling thunder and it was clear in her eyes that she had reached her limit. "I won't mess around anymore, I'm going to destroy you girls!"

Aster light her palm ablaze, a chaotic mass of fire shot out from her hand and blazed its way towards Cupid. Cupid felt her breath hitch as the flames drew near, the heat from the fire beginning to grasp at her. But as the flames grazed the air over her, Cupid lunged out of harms way, just nearly missing the blunt of the fire.

Cupid threw herself onto the ground, landing with a hard plop. She picked her head up meeting Aster's vicious gaze. "Aster, stop this!"

Aster sneered at her useless pleas, ready to attack again. But a yellow glimmer caught her eyes and it was as if she had remembered the other girls. She sung around with an arm wound behind her, ready to bat away at any precure who dare stand in her way. But she was meant with the deafening tolls of Merry's bells, yet she was not subdued.

Aster growled at the pesky cure. "You and your idiotic bells! A chime for joy, uh?!" Her palms sparked with a blinding glitter of lightening and not a second more, she unleashed a current of lightening onto Merry. "I'll muffle out those bells of yours!'

Merry leapt up just as the current crashed against the ground, shaking the floor with a violent surge of electricity that quickly burst out into a heated pool of fire. Merry rolled into her landing, resting on one knee while she carefully studied Aster's next move. She looked to Adore from across the room, the two fearing that soon the whole castle would be caught in flames.

"Adore, let's combine our powers!" Merry shouted over the roaring flames.

"Ok!" Adore broke into a sprint, using her shield as she tore through the fire.

"Not if I can help it!" Aster hissed, streams of lightening coursing their way towards Adore.

Bolts of lightening coursed through the air, but at the same moment a purple spark caught Aster's eye. Before she could swat the precure away, Cure Rose threw herself in the way of the lightening, deflecting their paths with her blade.

"Merry, Adore!" She urged her team.

Adore tore through the flames sliding into Merry's arm who in turn caught Adore before she could slip. Without a second thought the two combined their powers.

"Precure, Adore Merry, Sonic Bomb!"

The combined forces of their powers created an enormous attack, a powerful burst of energy shooting out from their hands. Aster braced herself as she was bombarded by the blow, the beam of energy beating against her. Aster was left badly bruised and as the smoke from the blast cleared, she could only stand still, wincing from the pain.

Adore looked to Cupid, a panic look about her. "Cupid, now!"

Cupid ran to her side, Rose joining the group as well. The four precure joined together, Rose, Merry, and Adore looking to Cupid as they waited for her command. But Cupid stilled, silent with heavy confusion clawing her heart.

"Cupid, what are we waiting for?" Rose questioned.

"I-I..." Cupid stammered, glancing from the girls to Aster. " What if it doesn't work..."

Aster grinned through greeted teeth, arms wrapped around her body as she held herself. "Of course it won't." She mocked. "You fools can try anything you like, but no matter what love will never conquer."

Cupid shuttered at such words, feeling as though a knife had been stabbed into her heart. She grabbed at her chest, breath shaking as doubt sunk over her. Adore laid her hand onto Cupid's shoulder, pulling her back until their eyes meet. The shinning glimmer in Adore's eye calmed Cupid's fears; Rose and Merry looking to her with utter confidence filled her with strength.

Cupid gulped, looking back to Aster. "No, Aster...no matter what happens, love is going to heal Amour. Love, is going to heal your heart."

"Girls." Adore called to her team, moving her hand to lay out before the girls. "I think it's time we finished this."

Merry placed her hand over Adore's, Rose over Merry's, and finally Cupid's over the girls. Aster seethed at the sight, trying to gather any strength she had to combat against the precure. But the girls were not worried, their hearts had settled and their fears had gone and though they were physically weakened, even mentally drained, they were still strong.

"Together!" Adore said aloud and her love charm instantly light up with a pink glow. The team's love charm quickly light up.

All at once, the precure were swept up within a blinding stream of holy light. The team was carried from their feet, floating in an endless flow of energy. The girls were lined side by side and they took each others hands as they let the light calmly wash over them. The precures uniforms melted into a glimmer of pure light, changing forms and morphing around the girls body, until they emerged with flowing gowns that appeared to be made purely of light and energy.

Adore moved back from the team, swiftly raising her hand with an open palm. She called forth on the strength of her team and Amour's. "Kingdom of love, grant me your power! Queen RoseMary, give us your strength!"

The girls gathered around Adore, raising their arms towards the sky. Their palms glowed with yellow, purple, green, and pink light, that came together into a swirl of energy forming into an orb above the team. From this light orb the golden scepter emerged.

Adore grasped the scepter, holding it out before her. "Holy Scepter!" The scepter light up as though responding to Adore's voice.

She jumped back within the light and raised the scepter above herself, Merry and Rose jumped back by her side both grasping the neck of the scepter along side Adore. Cupid stood in front of the team, summoning her harp and holding it out before herself and calling upon it's strength.

"Light of Love, lend us your power!" She cried out. "Precure!"

The green gems of the scepter light up, illuminating the team with green light. Merry and Rose released their hold on the scepter, coming together and kneeling in front of Adore. They pressed their hands together, fingers forming a heart.

Together Rose and Merry combined their strength. "Passion!" On their command the scepter took on a purple and yellow glow.

Adore lowered the scepter, holding it out before her. "Heart!"

The scepter light up with a pink glow, then green, then purple and yellow; the scepter dancing with an array of colors as the hum of a powerful charge rung out. The scepter began to glow with an intense white light, it's rays shinning out with a blinding intensity. Finally, a powerful ray sprung forth from the scepter, taking the shape of a heart that towered in size as it changed into a rainbow of lights.

Aster hid her eyes behind her hands, the scolding light burning like a thousand flames. She peaked through her fingers and began to sink into her own frenzied horror at the realization for what was yet to come. The massive heart that trembled with the energy of the precure power surged towards Aster with incredible speed, Aster coward by it's strength.

"No...no, I won't go out like this!" She cried, desperately charging an attack. "After all I've been through, after all I've done, I will not be defeated! I am Aster, Lord of Darkness and Queen of Despair! I will never let love trump my heart!"

The blast consumed her in it's holy light, drowning out her cries as it washed over her. But the blast did not constrain itself solely to Aster. Adore could barely maintain her hold over the scepter, the flow from it's power too much for just her. Sensing this, her team ran to her side, placing their hands over her own.

The light from the attack spread until it had consumed the alter room, but only continued to flood through the castle. The precure stood at the epicenter of the attack, desperately trying to maintain their grips over the weapon.

"Adore, we can't hold on for much longer." Merry said.

"Merry's right, it's too strong!" Rose echoed Merry's words.

"No, but..." Adore stammered, trying to keep herself focused. "If we...let go now, Amour-"

"Adore." Cupid said. "It's alright. Everything will be alright. So, just let go."

Adore gulped, staring back into Cupid's eyes. She looked at the scepter, her hands slipping from it's neck. She sighed. "Ok."

The girls released their hold over the scepter, allowing themselves to fall back into the stream of holy light. The scepter flew free towards the sky, it's illuminating glow increasing tremendously. Before long the castle was consumed, washed over by the holy light and from there the broken streets, crumbled homes, and scorned fields of the kingdom were enveloped by the light. The kingdom was captured within the blast, but it was not destroyed. The healing force from the attack repaired the tattered kingdom, healing it from the inside out.

A radiance of light soon changed and morphed the sky over head into an array of colors that rained into the city. Amour was bathed by these colors until the kingdom itself was a shining rainbow jewel. Peace settled within the kingdom and the wind stirred until it was silenced by the calm essence of Amour. Soon the light faded, until a soft glow enveloped Amour and the kingdom was left with resounding tranquility.

The out skirts of Amour flourished with a field of wild flowers and a radiant morning light. Amour was in the midst rebirth, the healing strength of the scepter fueling the kingdom back to it's previous state. The streets of the kingdom were silent, homes left quiet, but peaceful. Everything was falling into order once more, the despair that had once controlled Amour was vanquished. But it was not just the kingdom alone that was restored, those whose hearts had been corrupted by hopelessness and despair, where renewed.

A fragile girl sat among the flower fields of the kingdom, hovered over a withering flower stem, it's bud yet to bloom. She sniffled, tears dropping onto the flower.

"You poor thing, you've been put through so much." Her voice was as gentle as the morning breeze, but her words weighed with a heavy sadness.

Unnoticed by her eyes, another girl stood over her who was dressed in a regal gown and cape that lay over her shoulders. The regal looking girl knelt down before the other, hand reaching out.

"So, why don't we heal it together." She said.

The other silenced her crying and meet the girls gaze. She smiled with a sniffle. "Yes, why don't we."

Amour was reborn.

* * *

 _Ed: P.R.E.C.U.R.E Love!_

 **Next Time:**

Rei: "We did it, we saved Amour."

Orie: "We healed her heart."

Waki: "We overcame our fears."

Tokie: "And we never gave in, our bond is stronger then ever!"

Rei: "But...is this good bye...?"

 **Next Time On Passion Heart Precure:**

 _Episode 47: "Over Flowing with Love, Heart Pounding Romance! Love Paves Our Future!"_


	47. Chapter 47

**Episode 47**

 _Op: "We are Passion Heart Precure~ Hybrid Mix._

 **"Over Flowing with love, Heart Pounding Romance! Let Love Lead Our Future!"**

* * *

Rei was not in bed, that much she knew. How did she know? By the wind, by sound of the trees rustling, by the feeling of a cold, damp, morning dew from the grass. But perhaps the most obvious sign that she was not in her room was the scent. Flowery, but not overpowering just soft and familiar. It was cool, not cold or hot, just cool. It was a very plain, a very natural smell, but it was kind in some way almost inviting, but very gentle. It was spring that she smelled.

"Mhm..." Rei hummed as she began to stir, gripping fist fulls of grass within her hands. Her eyes were closed, but somehow she had not notice.

It was not until her eyes fluttered open and the morning rays of the sun greeted her that she even realized she had had her eyes closed. But why, was she asleep? No, of course not after all Rei would never sleep during such an important battle.

"Oh!" Rei suddenly gasped at the thought. The battle, how could she forget the battle?! Rei sat up with a start, coughing up her words into a jumbled mess. "Girls, Aster, Amour-no the scepter-I-I mean the love charms, no! I mean-" But she stopped, growing silent.

The sun was shining, the sky was as blue as the ocean and there were fields of green all around her with flowers that flooded the grassy plain to the very brim. It was like looking into a fairy-tale book where everything was as perfect as it could be. As though nothing had disturbed the land. But as beautifully cliched it all appeared, Rei was worried, panicked even. Where was her team? Where was Aster? And where was she?

"What's going on...?" She mumbled aloud, hand rubbing her temple. Rei rose to her feet with a cautious glance, surveying the field with great curiosity. "Hello? Orie, Waki...Tokie?...Anyone?"

Rei was stuck, confused and...well just confused. She was alone in a field in a world not her own, what was she to do? Nothing. or at least that was what Rei was going to do. To her, Rei was seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

"This has to be Amour." She said to herself. "Maybe...the outskirts or something. It looks beautiful, but...where is everyone?"

Rei could not figure it out, not one bit. One moment she's fighting and the next she's in some field, it was strange to her to say the least. But after a moment it did not seem so bad. Flowers, trees, grassy fields, she was fixed on the very sight. Rei was taking it all in, the feeling, the scene, everything because everything just seemed, so...right.

Then there was a crunch, the grass crunching under the weight of someone else. Then there was a soft touch of a hand over her shoulder. Then there was comfort. Orie, she knew it was her without even a glance. Rei looked to her and she was comforted.

Orie's gaze was fixed to the field as if she was taken in by the scene itself. The cool breeze that swept through her hair only served to further her enchantment with the place. Orie than looked to Rei and with a gentle sigh took her hand.

"I'm so glad that your ok."

Rei held Orie's hand with a tight grip, tugging it gently towards her heart. "Of course I am, Orie. I'm always ok when you're around. Always." Rei pulled her close, embracing her as if they would never meet again.

"Oh, Rei..." Orie said with a giggle, melting into Rei's safe embrace.

"I mean it Orie...I don't know what'd I do without you."

Rei would not let her go, she could not let her go. This moment, this peace was pure beauty for her and if she could she would stay here like this forever. But when she heard the grass sway beneath the weight of another Rei pulled herself from Orie and surveyed the area with a curious eye. But when she was meant with Waki's ever so confident grin, Rei could no longer contain herself.

She ran to her with a sudden jolt, arms out on either side of her as she leapt towards Waki in one swift motion. Rei wrapped her up within her arms as she fell into her. Waki stumbling back as her footing wavered, keeping one arm around Rei's waist as she steadied her footing. There voices broke out into bought's of laughter as the two held each other, neither one daring to let go.

Rei looked up to her and practically cried from nothing other than joy. "Waki! Waki we d-did it!" She said with a hiccup.

"Yea, we did." Waki wiped Rei's tear stained cheeks, a small giggle escaping her. Rei kept herself pressed to Waki, arms hooked around her neck and Waki held Rei tightly against her side, but someone else had captured her gaze.

Orie laughed at the pair, joining their embrace. "You two are too much sometimes." She said, meeting Waki's eyes as she snaked an arm around her waist and the other around Rei's.

Waki laughed. "What can we say, guess we're just too happy is all." Waki stepped back a bit from Orie, sliding her free hand beneath Orie's chin, bringing Orie closer to her until there lips meet. Orie laughed against Waki's kiss, growing as red as a rose. Waki pulled herself back, brow quirked as her lips grinned. "What's so funny?"

Orie shrugged. "Guess...I'm just happy." Orie tightened her grip around Waki, pulling her closer as she laid her face in the crook of her neck. "We have so much to be grateful for."

Waki smiled. "You're right. We all do." Waki pulled away from the two, glancing back until the castle was in her sight. But it was not the castle that had caught her eye, rather the person before the castle. "She's been standing there for a while. She didn't even leave to see you two."

"There's so much that must be going through her head." Orie said.

Rei clicked her tongue, pushing pass Orie and Waki and promptly marching off towards Tokie. Orie and Waki shared a puzzling glance than quickly turned to follow Rei. Rei kept her gaze fixed to Tokie who seemed completely captured by the castle before her. Even as Rei and the girls approached her, Tokie kept her back to them and eyes trained on the castle. Rei glanced to the castle, following Tokie's gaze and for a moment Rei understood what had Tokie so taken.

Rei moved to her side, Waki and Orie standing behind the pair. Tokie did not look to Rei or anyone else for that matter, the only thing to take her attention was the castle. Tokie appeared tense in stance, her hands bawled tightly by her side and teeth sinking into her lip. Rei studied her features, noting the strained posture that seemed to control Tokie.

What was going through her mind, Rei wondered. It was a truly beautiful day and the fields around Amour looked like they were taken from a painting, even the castle that towered over them was glorious in it's own way. Yet, Tokie was not captured by the picture perfect scene.

Rei moved her hand ever so slightly towards Tokie and with a gentle hand took Tokie's hand into her own. At the slightest sensation of Rei's hand, Tokie jumped as if pulled away from her thoughts. Tokie glanced down to her captured hand then to Rei with a curious eye. Rei smiled, motioning towards the castle with a glance.

"You know, the only way to find out is to go in and see for yourself." Rei said.

Tokie stammered for a moment as she tried to collect her thoughts, wondering just how Rei was able to guess what was on her mind. Tokie than sighed, dropping her stare with a small nod. "Right, let's go."

The hesitation to keep from the truth weighed heavy within Tokie's heart, but even she knew that at some point she would have to face reality. The flower fields were healed and restored back to their glorious form and from the look of it, so was the kingdom. But was Amour really back? Tokie had no way of knowing that what she and the girls had accomplished actually worked, but despite her fears she was going to find out.

Together, the four precure entered the Kingdom and marched through it's streets. Amour, which had previously fallen to the grips of despair, was changed whole. No more were the streets torn from stone to stone or homes reduce to rubble, no everything within the kingdom was rebuilt. At first, the girls could hardly believe that at one point Amour had been caught in the middle of such chaos.

Tokie looked her kingdom over and over until her eyes were fogged by tears. She sniffled, slipping her hand away from Rei's to wipe at her wet cheeks. "It's...it's all here." She said with a sniffle to her words.

"Mhm." Rei hummed as she nodded to Tokie's words. She glossed the kingdom over with silent disbelief. "This is so, awesome. I feel like we're standing in the best place in the world!"

"Oh!" Tokie broke into a sprint, running ahead of her team with excitement. "Look, look! This is my favorite bakery and that place all the way down the road that's a dress shop that has the best dresses ever! And oh, oh, over there is a small little park that has a pond and a beautiful blossom tree. And over there-"

"Tokie, hold on a second." Orie calmed the girl and she and the others ran to catch up to her side. Orie pulled Tokie back by her shoulder, meeting her gaze with a firm look. "Tokie, you must be so happy to be back and I'm glad for you. We all are, but our jobs not done just yet."

Tokie dropped her gaze, lips apart as though she was ready to speak. But she kept silent as Orie's words sunk in. "Right." She said.

Orie sighed. "Tokie, you miss her don't you?"

Tokie snapped a look to Orie, eyes wide. "Of course!"

"Then." Orie said, taking hold of Tokie's hand. "Why don't we go and find her."

Tokie sighed. "Ok."

"Hold on." Waki spoke up, brow quirked in question. "Don't you guys hear something? Like, cheering or something?"

"Cheering?" Orie repeated with question, lending an ear to the air. "I don't think I..." She said, growing silent.

Rei and Tokie listened as well, straining to catch any sign of voices. A long silence, draped by wind and small chirps here and there were in abundance of sound, but cheering or any voices for that matter seemed to be nowhere. Yet, they all felt as though there was something.

"Maybe it was in my head." Waki said after a long pause.

But Rei shook her head, keeping close attention to every sound that came her way. "No, no, I think it might be coming from over there. Listen!" Rei said with a sudden gasp. "It's from over there, let's go!"

Rei suddenly began to run, leaving her girls behind without knowing it. The others quickly chased after her, keeping an ear alert for any sounds of life. The three girls followed Rei with a close foot; stomping through the kingdom's streets as though their lives depended on it. But as they followed her, growing closer and closer towards the castle, the once silent kingdom began to blossom with sound. It was faint at first, just whispers of cheers and hooray's echoing into the wind. Then as the girls approached the castle grounds, towards the town square of the kingdom, the voices came together as one.

Rei came to sudden stop, heals digging into the stone streets as she stilled. Waki, Orie and Tokie, followed stumbling into each other as they too stilled. Just overhead, pass the main entrance and through the main streets of the kingdom, within the town square resided Amour's residence. It was astounding just how the entirety of Amour gathered together all in one place singing songs of joy and joining hands as they shouted out cry's of victory. They were one, they were whole, they were together through love.

Tokie pushed pass her team, captured by the awesomeness of her people. She rubbed at her eyes, wiping away the stray tears that managed to escape. Tokie glanced back to her team, mouth ajar in what could only be a silent thank you. She turned back to the crowd with a gleeful expression.

"There all here, everyone I ever loved and cared about. There here." Tokie said aloud.

"But why?" Waki asked. "Why here, I mean."

Tokie fell silent, puzzled by the question. "I-I'm not sure actually."

But on closer inspection, it was made clear. Orie raised a hand, gesturing towards the center of the crowd. "Tokie, isn't that..." She said.

Tokie looked towards the crowd, focusing on the center as Orie had gestured. Nearly instantly, Tokie had lost all words, her breath choked by a gasp. She ran without a second thought, shouting for the girls to follow her and quick. Tokie paid no mind to the rest of the crowd as she bulldozed through them, uttering apologies as she did. But Tokie really did not care for them at the moment, her mind was focused on thing and one thing only. Rather one person, the only person Tokie wanted to see the most at the moment. So, she pushed and ran through the crowd, squeezing herself pass couples and families, tripping up over her own feet as she came closer and closer to the center of the town square, etching closer towards the up-lifted stage.

"Queen!" Tokie cried out, stumbling forward as her arms reached out towards the center stage. "Queen, Queen RoseMary!"

Finally, she pushed her way through the mass of citizens that crowded the stage and pulled herself up and over the edge of the stage. Tokie stumbled up to her feet, panting out with every breath that she drew as she choked back tears. She kept her head down, gaze fixed to the white gown that came into her view.

"Queen." She uttered.

Rei, Orie and Waki squeezed through to the front of the crowd, pressed together by the residence as they too made it to the stage. Waki propped herself over the stage, helping Orie and Rei over. They looked to Tokie, joining her side with comforting words. Rei hung her arm over Tokie's shoulders, giving a quick squeeze to relax her.

"Tokie, why don't you look up." Rei said.

A sniffle escaped her, than a slight hiccup as she straightened herself up. Slowly and with baited breath, Tokie shifted her gaze until her eyes were meant with her Queens. Tokie drew a shaky breath, exhaling with an air of hesitation.

There standing before her and the precure and the entire kingdom, Queen RoseMary smiled down to her; draped in her most regal attire, Queen RoseMary knelt before Tokie, extending her arms out to her and meeting the some what frighten girl with nothing, but warmth.

"My sweet, Yui. You must be so tired."

Heavenly, her voice was heavenly. "I am, I'm so tired!" Tokie fell into the Queen, burying her teary eyes against her gown. RoseMary took her in with wide arms, holding her against her as though never wanting to let her go.

"My sweet, Yui. You've done, so much for Amour and all I have to repay you with is...gratitude." RoseMary pulled Tokie away, looking into her glossy stare with a firm frown. "Can you ever forgive me, for giving you such a difficult task."

"Forgive you?" Tokie said. "Queen RoseMary, what do you mean? I wanted to help Amour and you! I-"

"Shh, Yui." RoseMary hushed her, a soft finger pressed to her mouth. RoseMary stood, meeting the eyes of the precure. Queen RoseMary did not speak, she was silently studying them that much the girls knew. But as her lips twitched up, eyes warm with spring light, the girls settled. "The three legendary precure. I can't believe, I'm standing in your presence."

Waki scoffed, brow raised with shock. "You? In our 'presence'?! Oh, no more like us totally, just wowed by you."

"Waki, manners!" Orie scolded the girl. "Um, what she means is that we are so honored to finally meet you."

"Really, it's super amazing!" Rei said.

RoseMary laughed, these girls were charming. "To think such powerful warriors in awe of such a person like me."

"Queen?" Tokie said, eyeing her queen with confusion.

"You three are the legendary warriors, precure. I am merely just a Queen of this wonderful kingdom. I always knew that the precure were amazing in power and strength and heart. But what I didn't know was that they were mere children."

"Queen RoseMary, you don't-" Tokie began, but was quickly silenced by just RoseMary's hand.

RoseMary extended a hand to Tokie and with much hesitation Tokie took it. Queen RoseMary lined Tokie up beside her team and signaled to her kingdom for silence. As the crowd settled and their voices ceased all at once, RoseMary spoke.

"Tell me your names." She said.

Rei eyed her for a moment. "Um..." She uttered before stammering through her teams introduction. "I'm Rei, and this is Orie and Waki and you know Tokie."

RoseMary quirked a brow at the names. "Tokie?" She whispered before continuing. "And state who you are, for the kingdom. "

Rei grew red in the face, stammering once again through her words until Orie came to her rescue. "Queen if I may." Orie asked and was granted permission. "We are the Passion Heart Precure. Our leader, Cure Adore, our strong swordsmen, Cure Rose. Me, your cheerleader, Cure Merry and our faithful fairy and friend. Cure Cupid."

RoseMary spoke to her people. "Because of you four, our home is restored our hearts renewed and our lives, reborn. As Queen I would like to extend a welcoming hand to our kingdom. You, the passion heart precure, will forever be welcomed to our home and will forever be told among legends and tales of glory."

The crowd cheered at her words, shouts of praise for their queen and for their heroes echoing out into the world. The precure were bashful amidst the applause, but also...honored by such a loving display. Queen RoseMary knelt before the precure, much to her kingdoms and the precure's surprise. The girls were taken back by the gesture, ready to beg the queen to rise and protest how they did not deserve such praise. But RoseMary would have no such thing.

"Pardon me for dropping the formalities, but I don't know how I'm going to thank you. I was lost and after losing Aster I became such a weak person. I couldn't fulfill my duties as queen as a queen should. When Aster attacked I couldn't bring myself to fight her until it was too late, so I sent Yui to search for you girls. I knew since Amour was gone that the precure must be somewhere else. To you Yui, I'm truly sorry for sending you off to such a strange place. And to you girls I'm truly sorry for putting you in the middle of another worlds turmoils."

"No." Tokie said rather bluntly. RoseMary looked to her, meeting her stern expression. Tokie took her Queen's hand. "Amour is my home too and I would do anything for it and because of you, I got to meet the greatest people ever! I turned human and I got to protect them and my home. Thank you for trusting me."

"Tokie..."

"She's right, Queen." Rei said. "If you hadn't sent her our way then I would have never gotten to meet her and honestly I don't know what I'd do without her." She laughed.

"Rei's right, after all if not us it would have been someone else." Orie added.

"Besides, we were meant for this." Waki said.

"So, please Queen." Rei said. "Don't apologize. Because we're glad we could save our home and yours with our own power. We really wouldn't have it any other way."

"You four really are amazing. I can see why you're all the precure. But, I do wish to thank you all." She said. "Thank you, so much for bringing her back to me."

Tokie eyed her, confused by her gratitude. "What?"

Queen RoseMary rose to her feet, moving aside and snaking her gown behind herself. She extended a hand out to her side, palm open towards a young woman who had been standing behind her unseen by the precure. The young woman took RoseMary's hand and took a small step towards the girls. At first glance one would certainly not recognize the woman, but upon a further glance realization set in. Tokie gasped, taken back by shock. Orie, Waki and Rei were just as stun, the four precure silent as they studied the young woman.

"You're, Aster." Rei spoke up amidst her puzzlement.

Aster dropped her gaze with a fragile sigh, she nodded as though ashamed. "Hello, girls."

RoseMary squeezed her hand as though filled with a sudden panic, she looked to the precure and begged them to hear her out before Aster could even speak. "Please, precure. Just list-"

Aster stopped her, assuring RoseMary that she was more than capable of speaking for herself. "Thank you Mary." Aster looked to the girls, a faint smile about her. "Cure Adore, Cure Merry, Cure Rose and Cure Cupid. Firstly allow me to apologize for what I've done, I never thought that my actions were hurting anyone. I allowed myself to be lulled by despair and I should have had faith in my love for Amour and in my love for Mary. But I-"

"Stop." Rei quickly silenced her, Aster jolting up with a squeak. The girls stared at Rei, waiting in anticipation. "Aster, you made a really bad mistake. But you learned. If it wasn't for the shadow kingdom then maybe you wouldn't have taken things so far. All this time, we didn't know how much RoseMary meant to you actually we didn't know anything about the two of you. We thought that Aster was just some evil villain."

Aster scoffed. "And you're right to think that."

"No, what I mean is we had a lot to learn." Rei continued. "There were really big pieces of the story we didn't know, but when RoseMary showed us who you were we finally understood. nothing can really excuse what you did. But after learning the whole story. we understood that what you needed the most, was love. So, Aster." Rei glanced to her team, then extended a hand to Aster. "We forgive you."

Aster pressed a hand to her mouth, dropping her head to shield the girls from her tears. "I believed that despair would save us all, but I was too blind with fear to realize that love was what would get us through anything." Aster held her Queens hand firmly, bringing it close to her as though to settle her nerves. Aster looked to Rei, holding back her own tears. "Thank you, all of you for healing my home, my love, and my heart. You have taught me what it really means to love, but how...how can you forgive me."

RoseMary slide her thumb beneath Aster's chin, turning her head until they faced one another. RoseMary giggled, the corner of her mouth smirked. "Don't you get it Aster, that's what love is."

Aster broke out into tears, her trembling lips shaking into a smile. She kissed RoseMary, laughing against her lips. RoseMary wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close until their bodies were firmly pressed to one another. The crowd erupted in cheers and whoops, celebrating the reunited lovers. The precure giggled among themselves, finding their own happiness from the scene.

Waki pulled Orie to her side, planting a quick kiss to her cheek. Rei threw herself onto the two, nearly toppling them over. Tokie laughed at her team, but promptly joined them. Queen RoseMary moved back from the kiss, losing herself within Aster's gaze. RoseMary dropped a quick kiss onto her forehead then turned to the precure.

"I can't thank you enough, you three will truly be missed." She said.

Rei than quickly tore herself away from the girls with an audible, 'huh'; Waki, Orie, and Tokie soon paused their celebrating, joining Rei along side the confusion.

"What do you mean, three?" Rei asked.

RoseMary licked her lips, eyes shifting from one place to the other. "Well, you have to go back home. Right?"

Rei shrugged at the question. "Yea, the four of us-"

"Rei." Orie said to her.

Rei glanced to Orie, than shifted her gaze to Tokie. She sighed, a hand pressed to her neck. "Right, the three of us have to go to our homes."

Tokie nodded. "Rei, this is my home it always has been. Besides, we did decide that I'd be staying to help, remember."

Rei laughed, an empty and somewhat silent laugh. "No, yea of course. I can't expect you to leave your home."

"Rei, this doesn't have to be goodbye." Tokie said.

RoseMary nodded in affirmation. "She's right, after all you girls are always welcomed here in Amour."

"But how will we get here? We can't exactly portal ourselves here." Orie said.

Tokie pursed her lips in thought, finger pressed to her cheek. "Well, Queen RoseMary can always portal me to Valor."

"Really, you would do that?" Rei asked.

"Of course, for the precure I'd do anything." RoseMary said.

Waki laughed, slinging an arm over Orie's shoulder. "So than, when's the next time we get to see our little cupid?"

"Well, Amour will need all the help it can get. Being in despair like that for so long has no doubt instilled fear and maybe even doubt into my people. So, I'll need to spend most of my time rebuilding the trust and strength within the kingdom." RoseMary said. "But if Yui ever wants to see you girls, I'll make sure she can."

"Wait, RoseMary I want to help you." Tokie said. "I want to help Amour too, it's my home after all."

"I see." RoseMary said. "But my sweet it is a difficult task and it will require plenty of work and stamina-"

"Queen, I'm a precure, remember? I can do it." Tokie assured.

RoseMary laughed, nodding off. "Right, of course."

"And what about you, Aster?" Tokie asked.

Aster was taken back by the sudden question, but regained herself. "Oh, well I wish to help as well. I want to prove to Amour and to you all that I really can be good, that I really do love my people and my Queen."

Tokie smiled, turning to her girls. "Well then, I don't know what to say Rei."

Rei shook her head, taking Tokie's hands into her own. "You don't have to say anything. Helping Amour out is going to take a lot of work and a lot of your time. I get that and I'm not upset. It's just...the first time around when I lost you I felt like a failure who couldn't even protect her friends. But this time around I get to say goodbye, so thank you for that."

Tokie bit her lip, struggling to bat away the tears. "Thank you for what? I didn't do anything. It was because of you three that I got to save Amour, s-so..." She whimpered.

Rei snatched her up into her arms, hugging her tightly as Tokie began to cry. Waki and Orie skipped over to the pair, embracing them and never wanting to part. But as they held each other, surrounded by the residence of Amour, in front of Aster and the Queen, they felt at peace. They parted from each others arms; Rei, Orie, and Waki linking hands and bowing before the Queen than whispering their final goodbyes to Tokie once more as they readied to part.

Queen RoseMary snapped her fingers and from her command a portal appeared behind the girls, within the portal Valor awaited them. The girls turned and faced the portal, hands clasped as they all took in a breath. Rei glanced back to the Queen, RoseMary thanking her once more. Rei nodded to her than meet Aster's gaze, in her heart wishing her the best. Than, she looked to Tokie; Waki and Orie glancing back at their young teammate. Tokie held her tongue for fear that she would cry again. Together, the three passion heart precure waved goodbye to Amour and with one, giant leap, welcomed themselves home.

 **Eyecatch 1: The camera is zoomed in on Rei's face, she winks and than the camera moves down a line of hearts made by the girls hands. A bright light shines than the camera zooms out to show Cure Adore, Merry, Rose, and Cupid as the Passion Heart Precure logo appears.**

 **Eyecatch 2: Chibi versions of Rei, Orie, and Waki stand side by side arms raised as they are consumed by a bursting light, transforming in to their cure forms. Than Cure Cupid comes crashing down, landing on the girls and waving to the camera with a wide smile as the Passion Heart Precure Logo appears.**

Once again Rei found herself, sorting through a pile of clothes that littered her room's floor. Each shirt, pants, sweater, basically any article of clothing that was not her uniform, she tossed aside with a disgruntled sigh. If Rei was not quick she was going to be late and there was no way Rei was going to be late, not on her first day of school.

"Great, my first day as a third year and I'm going to be late." She said to herself. Rei fell back onto her floor, the piles of clothes breaking her fall. She sighed with a kick of her legs as she finally accepted defeat.

Just as Rei was ready to sink into her own pool of pity, her mother gave a quick, one, two, knock against her bedroom door than allowed herself in. As her mother waltz inside, she draped Rei's uniform along with her than laid it across Rei's bed. Rei shot up instantly at the sight, jumping up and running over to her bed.

"I told you it would be out hanging last night, but you didn't listen did you?" Her mother scolded.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" She kissed her mother, snatched up her uniform and ran to her bathroom, calling out once more. "Thanks!"

Her mother laughed, leaving the room and carrying on about her own duties for the day. After Rei dressed, for which she only spent five minutes, she than sloppily tied her hair up, ran down the stairs towards the door and snatched her school bag up. She shouted out a quick goodbye into the house for her parents to hear, whom were quietly eating their breakfast, than Rei was off.

It was the typical routine, wait for the bus, board the bus, walk the rest of the way to school and than wait for her classmates at the school gates. So, as Rei neared the gates it was to her surprise when she spotted a now graduated Waki, waiting beside them. Rei sprinted up to her, greeting her with a warm smile.

"Waki, what are you doing here?" Rei asked.

Waki shrugged, slinging her schoolbag over her shoulder. "Isn't it obvious? Today's the first day of school or how I like to call it, the first day of Rei's last year of junior high school life! I had to be here to wish you good luck!"

Rei giggled, taking Waki's arm and linking her own through it. The two stayed chained together as Waki walked Rei into the school's courtyard. "Well, thank you very much, but is that really it?"

"Well..." Waki said. "I know that Orie and you always walked in together and always did stuff together, but this is going to be your first full school year without her. So, just wanted it to start off good."

"Thank's Waki, but you don't have to worry about me." Rei said.

"Oh, really?" Waki joked.

"Really! I have other friends and besides I text Orie everyday or at least when she's awake." Rei said with a laugh. "But, no seriously, I have Fusa and the drama club and Hiro comes after school to help out with the sports club so I get to see him too. I'm covered."

"Oh and don't forget your knew little friend." Waki said, pointing over Rei's shoulder.

"Hey, what took you so long Yasuda." Came a sudden voice.

"Oh, right. How could I forget." Rei said with a laugh, turning on her heal. "Good morning to you too, Azalea."

Azalea was decked out in full school uniform, school bag dragged along side him and collar popped. "Yea, yea. Good morning, now can we get going I don't wanna be late."

"Wow, who would have known that our little trouble maker would be such a studious student." Waki teased.

"Whatever." Azalea scoffed.

"Alright, you two settle down. Azalea is actually a super good student Waki." Rei said. "And it's thanks to Ambrosia."

"Oh, that's right. She takes care of you right?" Waki asked.

"Yup, no more days in an orphanage for me. I get to live it up with good ol' 9-5 working Ambrosia." Azalea said. He looked to Rei with a deep sigh, taking her hand. "Now, can we get going. We all have class, even you Takara."

Waki laughed at his snarky demeanor, ruffling his hair to further tease him. She than gave Rei a quick hug. "He's right though, gotta run. Catch ya later Rei!"

"Bye!" Rei said as Waki parted.

"Come on, Yasuda." Azalea said, rushing the young girl along side him.

"Alright, don't get all worked up. I know Ambrosia made it seem like a big deal, but trust me first days are fine. Plus you're with me!" Rei wrapped her arm around his shoulder, leaning against him as the two walked to class.

"So, how are the precure doing lately?" He asked.

"Well, Orie's almost done her school year and I hear she's really liking America, Waki's super excited to finally be in high school and I've started to do some origami." She said with a laugh.

"Origami? Mhm, seems way to complicated for you." Azalea teased.

Rei playfully punched him. "Oh come on, it's actually pretty easy. Plus there's not much to do for an ex-precure."

"Ex-precure? Than why do you still have that?" Azalea pointed to her love charm, which even after months of going unused, was still wrapped around her wrist.

Rei glanced down at the charm with a shrug. She dropped her arm from around Azalea, opening the door and allowing him to go first. "Don't know, guess I just can't give it up."

"Whatever. Listen I'll meet you in homeroom gotta run to meet some friends." Azalea said as the two entered the school quickly leaving Rei to her self.

"Wait!" Rei called out to him, but it was no use Azalea was far gone by now and even if he was not, once that boy set his mind on something Rei knew there was no changing it. So, she stood by the school doors, bag clutched tightly against her side. Rei looked over her love charm in silent thought. "It's really been four months, I guess I really don't need to have you on."

"Hey, Rei!" Fusa's voice carried out into the halls, catching Rei's attention.

Rei looked up from her charm, meeting Fusa's friendly face. Fusa stood by the stairway, waving for Rei to come over. Rei glanced once more to her love charm, a faint smile crossing her face.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it on." She said aloud to herself. "Fusa, how's it been!"

So Rei joined her classmates, ready to dive into the first day of her ordinary life. But it was not just Rei; Orie, Waki, and Tokie were all ready to begin the next chapter of their lives, set to face the future with confidence and love. Even if they were not together, even if they were worlds away, so long as love remained within their hearts they were connected, tackling the world together with their own strength. After all, they were precure and the Passion Heart Precure will always face life with nothing, but love.

* * *

 _Ed: "P.R.E.C.U.R.E Love!"_

 **Next Time:**

 **"Thank you all so much for supporting us, the Passion Heart Precure girls! We hope that all that support will be given to our next heroes, the Rainbow Burst Pretty Cure! Until than, thank you so much!"**

 **A/N: Quick note, I just wanted to thank all of you readers for supporting this story and a huge thank you to all the favs, follows, and of course the reviews! I did not expect for this story to get so much feed back, but I am so glad! So again thanks so much for the reviews to this story they mean so much and of course I will be writing another precure fanseries so I hope you guys will look forward to that! Thanks so much!**

 **[For future updates on my precure fanseries: follow my precure tumblr at yesprettyprecure.]**


End file.
